La bella y el saqueador
by Folkmetal Alchemist
Summary: Para conseguir un tesoro, un pegaso debe enamorar a una dama de corazón puro o arriesgar su propio pellejo. ¿Para un saqueador es más importante el oro o un amor?
1. Prólogo: El saqueador

**LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

**El saqueador**

Reaver Subterra camina con expresión hastiada el sendero herboso abierto como serpiente entre las alturas de los árboles. El Bosque Everfree es un lugar misterioso para cualquiera, pero Reaver lo conoce muy bien. Por fuerza tiene que conocerlo, después de estar prácticamente toda su vida buscando tesoros ahí.

—¡En este maldito bosque no hay ni un pepita de oro! —gruñe el pegaso.

Y pegaso es, aunque más parece una rata gigante. Crin gris oscura, pelaje marrón oscuro y ojos negros, con una marca en forma de pico minero con una pala cruzada. Las alas están completamente desordenadas, y se ven bastante maltratadas. Ramitas, plumas sueltas, polvo hojas e insectos pululan entre las plumas castañas, y de hecho los pájaros se detienen para picotear sus alas en busca de semillas y larvas, y no faltó el pinzón que se le ocurrió hacer su nido con plumas marrones de pegaso. O ya que estamos, construir un nido sobre las alas de un pegaso.

Reaver se sacude para quitarse la suciedad, pero sólo consigue liberar una nube de polvo.

—¡Llevo toda mi maldita vida de saqueador buscando tesoros y no he encontrado más que malditas vetas de piedras! ¡Estoy harto de mi vida!

Sin darse cuenta, su casco trasero se enreda en una zarza plateada. Maldiciendo, tira con brío para liberarse; pero sólo consigue rasgarse la piel color cerámica de su pata. Gime de dolor, tira con fuerza de saqueador, y las espinas como dientes de tiburón se aferran como garras de tigre en su piel. Finalmente lo dejan ir, pero el pegaso por el impulso se va hacia atrás, cae y rueda, golpeándose la cabeza contra una roca.

Aturdido, golpeado, con una pata dolorida, Reaver se despierta una hora después. Como un cetáceo quebrándose sobre el océano se pone de pie de un salto, se sacude con dignidad y se sienta, mareado. Espera unos minutos a que el mundo dejara de girar como las ruedas. Y se da cuenta de un detalle.

Lo que tomó por árboles no son más que columnas terrosas de alguna civilización antigua. Reaver se voltea, y la luz entra a través de un círculo en la tierra, iluminando todo, pared, tierra y pegaso, con un fino destello blanquecino.

Y en el otro extremo, otro resplandor de color dorado.

_"Debo estar en una cueva. Debí de haber caído cuando tropecé con esa maldita zarza."_

Camina hacia el resplandor dorado, tratando de adivinar que oculta.

Y al ver que cosa emite tal resplandor, su boca equina se abre como una fruta madura.

Oro, joyas y plata se amontonan en grandes montículos sobre el silencio de la recámara abandonada. Pequeñas estatuas de alicornios con cascos cornudos, dragones en sus armaduras y melenas largas y desgreñadas salpican aquí y allá. Reaver no puede creer lo que ve.

La meta de toda su vida hecha realidad.

—¡El tesoro perdido de los Alicornios Nibelungos! —logra recuperar el control de sus movimientos— ¡Es mío, todo mío!

Cabalga hacia el refulgente oro con evidente deseo. Pero algo estalla enfrente de él.

—¡QUIETO AHÍ, INTRUSO!

—¿Qué...?

Un alicornio fantasma aparece enfrente de él. Transparente, con una armadura con grabados de crueles dragones y un casco cornudo. Además parece tener una gran barba, que nace en la crin tras sus orejas y se extiende en su mandíbula.

—¿Qué cosa eres tú?

—¡YO SOY EL ESPÍRITU GUARDIÁN DEL TESORO DE LOS ALICORNIOS NIBELUNGOS! ¡Y SÓLO UN ALICORNIO NIBELUNGO TIENE DERECHO DE RECLAMAR ESTE ORO!

—Pero los Alicornios Nibelungos se extinguieron hace milenios.

—Eso es desmotivador —dice el Espíritu agachando las alas y la cabeza, para luego alzarse con renovada energía— ¡PERO ESTE TESORO ES PARA ALGUIEN DE CORAZÓN PURO, NO PARA UN SAQUEADOR VIL COMO TÚ!

—Pero es mejor que alguien lo gaste a que se oxide aquí.

—Sí, pero... ¡SAQUEADOR INFAME! ¡SÓLO TE DARÉ ESTE TESORO SI ME TRAES UN DIENTE DE DRAGÓN, UN OJO DE BASILISCO Y UNA JOYA REAL EQUESTRIANA!

—¡Pero eso es imposible!

—¡ENTONCES ENAMORA A UNA DAMA DE CORAZÓN PURO Y NOBLE Y CÁSATE CON ELLA!

Reaver se mira en el reflejo de un dorado atardecer. Un pegaso desaliñado, sucio, feo y de aspecto poco confiable le devuelve la mirada a través del dorado sol.

—¿Cómo quieres que enamore alguien si soy tan feo?

—¡JE, ESO ES PROBLEMA TUYO! —grita el Alicornio fantasma— ¡AHORA VETE Y DÉJAME LLORAR A MIS HERMANOS MUERTOS HACE MILENIOS!

Reaver sale volando por el lado opuesto. Siempre ha temido a los fantasmas.

Pero una duda taladra su intelecto de saqueador.

—¿Y ahora cómo voy a conseguir una dama de corazón puro y noble?


	2. 1: Fluttershy

**LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PRIMERA PARTE<br>**

**Guardían hecho de greda  
><strong>

_Solitaria fue la pegaso más bella y dulce del mundo.**  
><strong>Entonces llegó su saqueador. De un modo tonto,  
>como el amor.<em>

**_Ella nunca se casaría conmigo II:_****  
><em>La bella y el saqueador<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>1<br>**

**Fluttershy**

Reaver mira al techo de su caverna, recostado sobre un montón de hierba seca que le sirve de cama. Piensa qué debe hacer.

_ "Si intento recolectar los elementos que pidió el fantasma, o me matará el dragón, o me convertirá en piedra el basilisco, o los Guardias de Celestia me cortarán la cabeza o Celestia me carbonizará o me enviará a la luna."_

No es una buena opción.

_"Si consigo enamorar a una dama de corazón puro, tendré una esposa y un tesoro."_

Es la mejor opción.

Al lado de la caverna donde habita corre un arroyo de agua helada. Se sumerge en el agua helada, esperando quedar limpio, se moja la crin, se lava el rostro y su herida de la pata, lava unas hierbas con las que luego venda su herida. Se peina con el casco y cubre su cabeza con una fedora marrón que le regaló su amigo Winter Soul.

Coge un collar de plata con una medalla en forma de nube de tormenta con un relámpago, que le robó a un Shadowbolt, y se lo coloca.

Se mira en el arroyo y sonríe.

_"Así arreglado hasta me veo decente."_

Baja de la pequeña colina, silencioso como saqueador. El Bosque se extiende como una sombra verde por todas partes.

Aquel Bosque ya estaba ahí cuando Equestria aún no era Equestria. La Princesa Celestia no tiene ninguna autoridad allí, y se habría convertido en guarida de contrabandistas y bandidos, de no ser porque fue ocupado por lobos negros, ponis salvajes, magos desquiciados y orates amantes de la velocidad.

Reaver conoce el Bosque como la palma de su mano. Ha escapado de lobos negros y ponis salvajes; casi ha muerto a manos de horrendos magos-pudrición y ha visto los campos de vuelo con obstáculos de los Shadowbolts.

Como saqueador también ha tratado de robarles algo, y por eso no convenía encontrarse con nadie. A los ponis les robó un ídolo que parecía de oro pero resultó ser de madera; a los magos les robó los pomos de los bastones, pensando que eran rubíes, pero eran cristal pintado; a los Shadowbolts les robó las placas de adorno de sus scooteres voladores, pensando que eran de plata, pero resultó que al acero le habían sacado brillo...

Caminando sigilosamente ingresa al abrazo vegetal del Bosque.

_"Soy un saqueador con mala suerte."_

Ya ha caminado un buen trecho, cuando oye un ruido ligero a su espalda.

_"¡Por favor que no sea nada malo!"_

Mira lentamente hacia atrás. Por la espesura brillan dos ojos enormes y carnívoros, cargados de ira.

_"¡Maldición!"_

Trata de correr, pero la criatura salta y cae frente a él. Es una mantícora.

Gruñe mostrando sus enormes colmillos babeantes.

—Oh... oh... —es lo único que puede decir Reaver antes de intentar escapar.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy está contando a los conejos del linde del Bosque. Ha habido rumores de cazadores furtivos en el Bosque desde que los Diamond Dogs comenzaron a emigrar hacia otras montañas, huyendo de un terror desconocido; los perros atacaron los cuarteles secretos en las montañas de los contrabandistas y se asentaron en ellos. La situación es bastante tensa a causa de esa migración.<p>

Los cazadores suelen vender sus presas a los contrabandistas, quienes venden sus pieles y carne en los mercados negros del Reino Grifo, Equestria y Draconia. Con el asedio de los Diamond Dogs, corren ambos grupos serias dificultades económicas; y no es de extrañar que ingresen en el salvaje Bosque Everfree (donde sólo manda la ley del más fuerte) para poder conseguir algo.

Por eso Fluttershy está preocupada por sus animales.

—Los conejitos están bien —se dice a sí misma al terminar de contar.

Ya ha comprobado la población de pájaros, de ciervos y reptiles, y hasta ahora todo está en orden. Como Ponyville quedaba cerca del Bosque, fácilmente podrían instalar ahí una base clandestina e irse de caza rápidamente.

Por medio de su amiga Twilight, Fluttershy expresó sus temores a la Princesa Celestia. Pero ella no puede hacer nada; el Bosque Everfree es independiente, y todo lo que ocurre dentro de él es libre de las leyes equestrianas. Twilight había tratado de apaciguar su temor diciéndole que el Bosque es muy cosmopolita, con varias tribus y pseudo-naciones floreciendo entre sus árboles, y que seguramente no verían amablemente la incursión de cazadores y contrabandistas.

Ya se está yendo, cuando oye un rugido atronador. En cualquier circunstancia se habría asustado, pero ella conoce ese rugido y quien lo hace.

_"Creo que esa pobre mantícora volvió a pisar una espina."_

De la espesura sale disparado un pegaso de crin gris oscura, pelaje marrón oscuro y ojos negros, con una marca en forma de pico minero con una pala cruzada. Se azota contra la maleza y tras él emerge la mantícora.

—¡Llévate mi billetera, pero déjame vivir! —grita el pegaso cubriéndose el rostro con las alas.

La mantícora ruge y alza la zarpa.

—¡Alto! —grita Fluttershy, pero naturalmente su voz no resuena ni con eco entre los troncos. Sin embargo, los depredadores por lo general tienen un gran oído, y la mantícora reconoce la voz de su sanadora.

* * *

><p>Reaver ve horrorizado como la mantícora lo desprecia y se abalanza contra la pegaso que apareció de la nada. Desvía la vista para no ver a la poni destrozada por la fuerza de la mordida.<p>

_"¡Ay, esto va a ser muy traumático si sobrevivo!"_

El cuerpo le duele salvajemente. Pero se olvida del dolor cuando ve que la pegaso está viva, y es lamida cariñosamente por la mantícora.

_"¿El golpe con la tierra me daño el cerebro?"_

Ella finalmente es bajada por la mantícora y se acerca preocupada al pegaso.

—Emmm, señor, ¿se encuentra bien? —dice con una voz baja y suave.

—S-sí, n-no t-te p-preocupes —contesta, sin aliento por la hazaña con la mantícora.

Trata de pararse, pero se ha dislocado un ala, se ha fracturado una costilla y su pata herida se le ha roto. Vuelve a caer al suelo sin lograr levantarse ni un palmo.

—¡Ay! —se queja de dolor.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpa la pegaso, asustada al verlo tan lastimado. Mira al depredador y dice—. Emm, Señor Mantícora, me preguntaba, si no es mucho pedir, si podría, pues, ayudarme a llevar a este poni...

Antes de que siquiera termine de formular su pregunta, la mantícora lo levanta del suelo y se lo hecha al hombro. Comienza a caminar: conoce el camino a la casa de Fluttershy, ha ido allí varias veces. Reaver muerde sus labios para no gritar de dolor.

—¿Q-Quien e-eres? —tartamudea Reaver, mirando a los ojos de la pegaso.

—Yo soy Fluttershy.

—R-Reaver.

No puede aguantar más y se desmaya. Lo último que consigue ver son los ojos preocupadísimos de Fluttershy.

* * *

><p>Le cuesta abrir los ojos. Lo primero que siente es algo muy suave en su espalda y su cabeza.<p>

_"¿Hierba?"_

No, no parece hierba. _"¿Un jergón de paja?"_

Tampoco, es más suave. _"¿Qué es esta cosa?"_

Y se da cuenta que algo igualmente suave lo cubre. _"¿Una sábana? Pero no es áspera..."_

Abre los ojos. Está en un cuarto acogedor, pero Reaver lo recorre sorprendido con la vista. Es tan diferente al agujero en que nació. Es un cuarto limpio, en donde los rayos del sol entran profusamente por una ventana de cortinas verdes. El colchón debajo de él es la cosa suave que él no reconoce, y bajo su cabeza la mejor almohada de Fluttershy.

¡Reaver nunca había visto una ventana que no fuera un trozo de botella colocado a la rápida en un orificio en el muro! ¡Nunca había visto un colchón, sino que sólo había dormido sobre paja toda su vida! ¡Y nunca conoció una almohada, ni siquiera cuando era un saqueador medianamente respetado en las bandas del Caudillo Diamond Dog!

_"¡Qué es todo esto!"_

Se mira. Tiene un ala inmovilizada y vendada, su pata está enyesada y varias vendas ciñen su costillar.

_"Esto es... tan raro..."_

La puerta se abre. Fluttershy entra, sujetando una bandeja con la boca en donde le llevaba el desayuno. ¡Pero qué desayuno! Frutas con miel o picadas en fuentes, tostadas con mermelada de fresas, sándwiches de heno, y no sigue enumerando porque los demás alimentos no los conoce. ¡Y se ven tan apetitosos!

—Buenos días, Reaver —dice una vez que ha dejado la bandeja en una mesita—. Espero que te sientas mejor.

—Hola Fluttershy —contesta, algo incomodo por las vendas, pero infinitamente mejor en comparación con cómo se sentía tras el ataque de la mantícora—. Sí, me siento mucho mejor.

—Te traje el desayuno. No sabía qué te gustaba, así que hice un poco de todo.

_"Parece que nunca puedes hablar más fuerte que eso."_

Reaver mira sorprendido la maravillosa comida que Fluttershy preparó para él. Siente que su corazón se va a poner a llorar: nadie, ni sus padres, se habían preocupado tanto por él.

—¿Por qué? —susurra casi llorando—. Ni siquiera me conoces, y me salvas de una mantícora, y me traes a tu casa, y me curas, y me traes el desayuno... ¿Por qué?

Fluttershy sencillamente sonríe y responde.

—Porque a veces sólo debemos tener un poco de bondad.

Reaver abre los ojos como platos. Por primera vez, su corazón late por algo que no es una joya.


	3. 2: Las amigas de Fluttershy

**LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR**

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**Las amigas de Fluttershy**

Alrededor de una mohosa mesa están sentados cuatro ponis. Es una caverna húmeda y llena de gusanos y arañas, de vez en cuando un murciélago pasa volando y roza las crines de los equinos, quienes ya están tan acostumbrados que ni se sorprenden. Encima de la mesa, sobre un cuenco viejo, cinco mazorcas de maíz mal cocido y un cántaro de agua mal hervida esperan servir como alimento.

Diamondheart es un poni del tamaño de un oso, fuerte como ochenta mineros. Su pelaje es azul como el océano, más maltratado por el viento y el carbón que cualquiera de sus demás compañeros, y su crin es anaranjada como el amanecer que sube cuando ya están en la mina. Sus ojos morado oscuro están permanentemente abiertos en una mueca de indiferencia. Su marca es una carretilla minera.

Lobero es un adolescente al que bautizaron así por su increíble parecido con un cánido. Aquel parecido se lo da su crin negra como la tinta, que cae sin ningún control por su frente, sus sienes y su cuello; su pelaje es igualmente negro, y aunque podría parecer aterrador, en el fondo de sus ojos curiosos brillan dos argollas doradas soñadoras como las mariposas. En sus costados se puede apreciar el símbolo de una copa en un contrastante color blanco.

Winter Soul parece un halcón hecho pegaso. Su pelaje es blanco, pero manchas cuyos bordes no son perceptibles lo tiñen de un gris claro; las alas están tintadas con los colores de las alas de tal ave, y sus amarillos ojos tienen algo lejanamente halconado. Su marca en forma de pluma de oro con dos ondas de viento no permitía entender a primera vista que la pasión de Winter Soul es la investigación de lo que yace oculto tras las rocas.

Wisemurk se encuentra algo apartado del resto. Verde como la envidia, sobre su cabeza pende un cuerno que delata su raza de unicornio, y una crin negra con delgadas rayas rojas despeinada y recién salida de las luciérnagas; sus iris parecen dos anillos de perlas grises que son atesorados por un cofre de párpados aburridos. Su marca es una estrella de cinco puntas con un ojo en medio, con una antorcha en vez de pupila, y él es tan extraño como esa marca.

Sentados, se reparten las mazorcas. Queda una solitaria en el cuenco lleno de arañas.

—¡Maíz seco otra vez! ¡He estado comiendo maíz seco toda mi vida! —se queja Wisemurk—. Al menos podría ser maíz sano...

—Cuando encontramos la veta de carbón, la Princesa nos prometió condiciones dignas de trabajo. ¡Esto no es digno, esto es esclavitud! —comenta Winter Soul.

—¡Idiota! ¡Ese bastardo de Lightbacker es el corrupto que nos esclaviza! —regaña duramente Diamondheart— ¡La Princesa no tiene idea de esto, ni le interesa!

—A mí me gusta el maíz... —dice sonriendo Lobero, intentando subir el ánimo.

—Lobero es un chico que está en crecimiento, deberíamos agenciarnos alguna comida mejor para él —dice Winter Soul. La palabra "agenciarnos" quiere decir en realidad "conseguir en el mercado negro".

—¡No soy un chico! ¡Soy tan macho como cualquiera de ustedes!

—¿Crees que trabajar en una mina te vuelve automáticamente un semental hecho y derecho?

—¡Trabajo en esa mina desde los seis años!

—Once años en una mina no es nada —contesta Winter Soul—. Yo llevo veinte años, Wisemurk y Reaver también, y Diamondheart está horadando el suelo desde hace veintiséis años.

—¡Oigan! —se percata Lobero— ¿Dónde está Reaver?

—¡Aquí! —grita alguien desde la entrada de la cueva— ¡Deberíamos poner una puerta aquí!

Reaver entra con una dura hogaza de pan seco que deja sobre la mesa. Los demás se acercan y la huelen reverencialmente.

—¡Pan! ¡Pan al fin! —dice Winter Soul, casi llorando, abrazando la hogaza dura como granito.

—Calma, calma —se ríe Reaver—. Lobero está en crecimiento y le vamos a dar una porción mayor. El resto pueden quedárselo.

—¿Dónde lo conseguiste, Reaver? —pregunta Diamondheart, roto su habitual estoicismo por la presencia del pan.

—Oh, sólo digamos que fui a la otra mina —sonríe con suficiencia.

—¿Cruzaste hasta la otra mina? Reaver, si nos atrapan se llevaran el pan y nos pondrán una multa.

Winter Soul no ha terminado aún de hablar, cuando entran varios pegasos de brillante armadura y los rodean. Son golpeados y arrojados al suelo, mientras los Guardias revisan la agusanada cueva, rompiendo las poquísimas cosas que los mineros tienen.

Lightbacker entra con paso orgulloso. Más grande que lo normal en los pegasos, apuesto y gallardo, es dorado donde sus subordinados son azules, denotando su rango superior. Mira el miserable agujero, evidentemente asqueado, y dice iracundo.

—¡Gusanos asquerosos! ¿No saben que traer objetos de las otras colonias a esta es contrabando? ¡Deberán trabajar en la mina cuatro horas más por día como castigo!

Lightbacker escupe a Reaver, pisotea el pan y sale volando. Los pegasos se van tras él.

Winter Soul se sobajea la cabeza, tiene un corte en la frente. El único que no está sangrando es Diamondheart, quien solo tiene moretones. Wisemurk escupe un diente y Lobero tiene un ojo morado. Reaver sangra de la nariz y el labio.

—Maldito hijo de...

—¡Lobero, no digas groserías! —gruñe Winter Soul.

—Todo por un pan —dice sombrío Wisemurk.

—¡Eso es intolerable! —estalla finalmente Reaver— ¡Trabajamos todo el día en el campo y en la mina para ese perro y ni siquiera podemos comer un pan seco! ¡Lo siento, chicos, pero me voy de aquí!

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?

—No. Iré en busca de dinero para nosotros.

—¿A dónde piensas ir?

—Más allá de las montañas. He oído que hay ciudades en esa dirección.

—¡Te matarán! ¿Cómo vivirás allá afuera?

—Tengo facilidad para sobrevivir. No se preocupen, por mientras reúno dinero viviré en el Bosque como Robin Hoof.

—¡Robin Hoof es un mito! ¡A ti te matarán! ¡Nadie quiere a los ladrones y saqueadores!

—¡Dejen de detenerme! ¡Ya lo decidí, y si voy a morir, prefiero morir como un bandido que morir como un esclavo!

—Agh, odio los _flashbacks_.

Dice Reaver. Ha estado pensando toda la noche. Ya lleva dos días recuperándose de sus heridas en casa de Fluttershy, y no sabe qué hacer.

_"Oí a los magos decir que cada año los dragones se idiotizan más en proporción de su edad. Pero en Equestria no hay dragones tan viejos como para ser tan idiotas que se dejen arrancar un diente. Y cualquier basilisco me va a convertir en piedra antes siquiera de que pueda decir 'Maldición'. Si me acerco a Canterlot me van a cortar la cabeza por mis delitos de robo. Pero no puedo usar de forma tan cruel a Fluttershy. Ella ha sido muy buena conmigo, ella me ha cuidado mucho estos dos días y ¡es tan linda, bondadosa, linda, amable y linda...! ¡Pero, el tesoro! ¡El oro que siempre soñé tener...!"_

Mira la semioscuridad con ojos rogativos. Afuera la noche está en su apogeo; Fluttershy olvidó cerrar las ventanas. Mira el Bosque.

_"¿Eso que intenta ocultarse en el Bosque es un árbol que camina? Pero tiene tentáculos en vez de ramas... ¡Ay! ¿Cómo terminé así? ¡Ese oro me va a volver loco, como la soledad enloqueció a Wisemurk!"_

Mira las estrellas. Casi todos los poetas y en general todos los ponis dicen que las estrellas son hermosas, pero su amigo Wisemurk, aquel unicornio verde al que no le agradaba la compañía de seres vivos y que está loco, decía que las estrellas eran malignas. Pero claro, está loco.

_"Con ese tesoro puedo hacer que Diamondheart se jubile y no vuelva nunca más a la mina; que Lobero pueda aprender un buen trabajo y sea exitoso; que Winter Soul logre viajar por el mundo como siempre ha soñado; y pagarle a Wisemurk un tratamiento psiquiátrico..."_

Mira el techo del cuarto. Oye al otro lado de la pared la respiración dulce y suave de Fluttershy. Pasa su casco por su rostro, intentando despejar su mente.

_"Ojalá fuera más fácil ser un saqueador..."_

* * *

><p>—Creo que puedo bajar al jardín, Fluttershy. Ya no me duele el cuerpo tanto como me dolía hace dos días.<p>

—¿No te vas a sentir mal?

—¡Para nada! El aire fresco de la naturaleza me ayudará a recuperarme.

_"¡Agh! ¡No sé cómo lograste convencerme de acompañarte a ti y a tus amigas a tomar el té! ¡Qué suerte que mis amigos están demasiado lejos como para verme! ¡Sería tan vergonzoso! Nunca pararían de llamarme afeminado..."_

Fluttershy y sus amigas habían quedado de tomar el té en la casa de ella. La pegaso le preguntó si quería tomar el té con ellas, a lo que Reaver intentó desistir. Pero ella insistió: no quería estar abajo, divirtiéndose con sus amigas, mientras Reaver se quedaba arriba mirando el techo.

_"Ahora que acepté no voy a quejarme. No, ninguna queja saldrá de mis labios. Seré saqueador pero no quejón"._

Reaver, nacido en la escoria más grande de Equestria, no puede sino mirar la casa de Fluttershy como si entrara a un palacio cósmico e irreal. Nunca se había imaginado un hogar así, ni siquiera cuando ingería aquellos narcóticos extraños que los contrabandistas llamaban _chanv_, y que provenían de lejanas tierras.

Fluttershy lo lleva al jardín, donde ha dispuesto una mesita a la sombra de un agradable árbol. La mesa está cubierta con un limpio mantel blanco bordado de azul, encima humea una tetera, hay una bandeja con pastelillos de vainilla y limón y cinco tazas celestes con sus platitos dispuestos en la mesa. Reaver toma asiento y cierra los ojos mientras llena sus pulmones con el sombrío aire cargado de fragancias. No puede evitar alegrarse y sonreír.

_"El jardín de Fluttershy es toda la naturaleza"._

—Iré por más pastelillos —dice ella.

—¿Por qué? Mira, ya hay suficientes —dice Reaver, señalando con su casco la bandeja. Para él es mucho, pues no está acostumbrado a ver cantidades de comida mayores a un bocado por día.

—No conoces a Pinkie Pie —dice Fluttershy antes de entrar a su casa.

Reaver se acomoda en el pasto suave y coge con el casco un pastelillo de vainilla. Está a punto de darle una mordida, pero un conejo blanco se lo arrebata a tiempo y lo deja en su lugar. El conejo comienza a regañar a Reaver musitando cosas inentendibles.

El saqueador sólo mira asombrado al conejo, pestañea y mira a las nubes. Vuelve a pensar lo que estaba pensando en la noche: el propósito de su vida saqueadora.

_"No soy un mal poni, a pesar de ser un saqueador"._

Las nubes tienen formas extrañas. Allá en su cueva, cuando no merodeaba por las tribus del Bosque en busca de algo que robar, solía mirar las nubes. Prefiere mirarlas desde abajo y contemplar su majestuosidad de reyes que alcanzar el cielo y tenerlas como vulgar suelo.

_"Fluttershy sufriría mucho si la utilizo para conseguir un tesoro"._

Las nubes hoy día le resultan aterradoras. Mira las ramas de un árbol.

_"Ella no me ama, y nunca amaría a un ladrón feo y vulgar como yo"._

Recuerda a la cosa de aspecto lejanamente arbóreo que vio en la noche. Cierra los ojos y agita su cabeza, como si quisiera con eso expulsar sus malos pensamientos.

_"No era nada. Era tarde y yo no dormía muy bien, es fácil ver cosas raras en ese estado"._

No se convence. Mira a Fluttershy que regresa con otra bandeja de pastelillos, y Reaver se maldice por no poder ayudarla. Si tuviera un tambor o una flauta podría haber hecho un poco de música (aprendió a tocar ambos instrumentos cuando vivió entre las tribus del Bosque), pero no las tiene, y duda de que Fluttershy tenga alguno.

—No deben tardar en llegar —dice Fluttershy mirando el camino.

—Estoy nervioso —Reaver se ríe nerviosamente—. No soy muy bueno haciendo amigos.

_"Soy mejor haciendo enemigos"._

—Les vas a caer bien —le sonrió Fluttershy.

—Ojalá —le devolvió la sonrisa Reaver.

Pasan tres minutos antes de que por el camino se vean a dos unicornias y una poni terrestre avanzar hacia ellos.

Fluttershy va y las recibe cariñosamente. Reaver mira.

La poni terrestre es de color rosado y su crin y cola son esponjosos como nubes y sus ojos son azules como un trozo de cielo, con una marca en forma de tres globos. "_Qué festivo"._ Una unicornio es de color violeta muy claro, con una crin en tres colores, ojos del color de las violetas, y su marca recordaba a un conjunto de estrellas. La otra unicornio es blanca, como el hueso pulido, y ojos también azules; en su cadera hay tres diamantes que hacen que la mente de Reaver regrese atrás en el tiempo, cuando era un minero esclavo... y le enseñaba al bebé Lobero a comer...

—¡Hola, Reaver! —dice la unicornio de color violeta, sacándolo de sus recuerdos—. Yo soy Twilight Sparkle, una amiga de Fluttershy.

—Y yo soy Rarity —dice la otra unicornio—, soy la mejor amiga de Fluttershy.

—¡Hola, yo soy Pinkie Pie! —dice la poni terrestre, saltando a su lado— ¡Tú debes ser Reaver! ¡El otro día Fluttershy nos contó de ti! ¡Debe ser aterrador ser atacado por una mantícora, pero mi abuela me decía que debes reírte del miedo! ¡Incluso inventé una canción!

_"¡Cállenla por favor! ¡Casi prefiero ser torturado por los Shadowbolts!"_

—Mucho gusto en conocerlas, señoritas, yo soy Reaver... oigan ¿Cómo saben mi nombre?

—Cuando Fluttershy te encontró en el Bosque fue a la ciudad y nos contó lo sucedido. La ayudamos a encontrar al Doctor.

Dice Rarity. Reaver siente algo raro en su corazón. Una vez hubo un derrumbe en su mina. Él quedó atrapado, desgraciadamente separado del resto de los mineros por roca dura. Al ver que no podían cortarla a pico se rindieron y decidieron dejarlo morir... por fortuna llegó un minero unicornio de las minas de gemas, e invocando un hechizo de destrucción rompió la roca.

Otra vez fue herido por una ballesta cuando se unió a las legiones de delincuentes de un caudillo Diamond Dog. Sus compañeros lo dejaron tirado para que muriese. Como la fortuna es una amante cruel, permitió que uno de ellos botara una caja de aguardiente, que Reaver usó para tratar su herida.

El hecho de que sus mejores amigos prefirieran dejarlo morir y que una desconocida lo acogiera y lo atendiera con el médico... para él resultaba confuso y conmovedor.

—Reaver, ¿estás llorando? —pregunta Twilight:

—No..., o sea sí..., pero es por alegría... —solloza Reaver, secándose las lágrimas y echándose la crin hacia atrás para tranquilizarse—. Bueno, ¿No venían a tomar el té?

Reaver siente una mirada. Fluttershy lo está mirando, emocionada por su sentimentalismo. Reaver sonríe cómplice y se acomoda en la hierba.

Pinkie Pie es algo... rara, pero Reaver ha visto cosas verdaderamente perturbadoras y disfruta con el humor torpe de la poni. Rarity es elegante como Winter Soul, y es todo lo contrario a su agujero minero. Twilight se nota estudiosa, y le recuerda a Wisemurk, aunque, claro, Twilight está bien de la cabeza mientras su amigo está loco.

_"¡Me hacen sentir en casa! ¡Si mis amigos se burlaran, ya no me importaría!"_

De casualidad, cuando Fluttershy pregunta por Rainbow Dash y Applejack, otras dos amigas que Reaver no conoce, Twilight menciona algo sobre que los Wonderbolts vendrán a Ponyville. Y a Reaver se le enciende un foco en la cabeza.

_"Los Wonderbolts tienen dinero. Si consigo robarles todo su dinero, no necesitaré ese tesoro, podré ayudar a mi gente de la mina y casarme con Fluttershy... ¿Por qué pensé eso último?"_

—Ella nunca se casaría conmigo.

_"¿Eso lo dije o lo pensé?"_

Las ponis lo están mirando. Pinkie Pie, que estaba bebiendo un sorbo de té, escupe el contenido de su taza.

_"Sí, lo dije. Hay, Reaver, lo que tienes de tonto lo tienes de tonto..."_

—¿Estás enamorado?

—No Pinkie, lo que pasó es que...

—¿De quién?

—De nadie, lo que pasa es...

—¿Estás enamorado de Fluttershy?

Ella y Reaver se sonrojan ante el comentario.

—¡No, no estoy enamorado de Fluttershy...! no es que no quisiera..., ella es una pegaso muy linda y agradable..., y ha sido muy buena..., y..., y...

Comienza a balbucear lentamente. A las ponis les recuerda a Fluttershy en uno de sus accesos de timidez y se ríen.

—Lo que pasa es que yo..., estoy..., leyendo una novela..., sí, estoy leyendo una novela.

—¿Una novela? ¿Cuál?

—Emm... _Ella nunca se casaría conmigo_, de... emm..., Wandering... Wing..., sí..., _Ella nunca se casaría conmigo_ de Wandering Wing.

—Nunca la he oído nombrar. La buscaré en mi biblioteca —dice Twilight.

—¿Wandering Wing no es el capitán del _Equestrianic_, que cuando chocó con un iceberg salió huyendo con el dinero en un bote y se dedicó a escribir libros sin sentido para evadir la cárcel?

—Ese mismo —contesta Reaver a Rarity, bebiendo satisfecho su té.

El resto del té pasa tranquilamente. Las ponis ya han olvidado su confesión extraordinaria, pero el saqueador pilla varias veces a Fluttershy mirándolo.

_"¿Podría ser? ¿Podría alguien tan bondadoso amar a una rata podrida? ¿Podría redimirse un saqueador y encontrar el amor?"_

—Chicas —dice Reaver solemnemente cuando están terminando—, en la ciudad de donde vengo los ponis son muy idiotas, y dirían que tomar el té no es para sementales orgullosos de serlo. Pero a mí no me importa, ustedes me caen muy bien, y me he divertido bastante hoy. Ya ni siento mi dolor de huesos. Por eso, muchas gracias, chicas.

—No nos des las gracias, Reaver. Tú eres nuestro amigo, es un placer venir a verte —dice Twilight.

Por unos segundos, Reaver queda cohibido, como ausente.

_"¿Amigo? ¿Me consideran su amigo? ¿Será de verdad que aquí son tan buenos ponis, o morí y estoy en el paraíso?"_

* * *

><p>Fluttershy respira suavemente, y a Reaver le recuerda a un gatito recién nacido. Eso le parece muy tierno. <em>"Fluttershy es tierna".<em>

Mira el techo.

_"Sería muy feliz. Podría trabajar como agricultor, siempre me han gustado las plantas. ¿No sería hermoso, Reaver? Estar en tu casa un domingo, asando heno en una parrilla roja con un sombrero de chef y un delantal, en un jardín bonito, con tres potrillos jugando y Fluttershy poniendo la mesa. Y que fuéramos a almorzar, y que los potrillos te llamaran 'papá', y Fluttershy 'esposo...' ¿No sería hermoso? ¡Claro que sería hermoso! ¡Joyas y oro, creo que me he enamorado!"_


	4. 3: Los animales de Fluttershy

**LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**Los animales de Fluttershy**

Reaver está leyendo _Ella nunca se casaría conmigo_. Twilight milagrosamente lo encontró en la biblioteca, y a Reaver no dejaba de sorprenderlo que de verdad existiera aquel libro. Trata de un capitán grifo, llamado SpikeFeather, que se enamora de una noble aristócrata equestriana, llamada Pearl, en el marco de la Primera Gran Guerra Continental. Es una historia que tiene muchas incoherencia, un humor inentendible y muchas frases sin sentido, como escrito por un idiota, aún así Reaver lo lee porque (seamos sinceros) nunca ha leído un buen libro en su vida. Tan sólo letreros y notas cortas en papeles.

Aunque le cuesta leer (no leía desde hace años), sabe que debe hacerlo. Los Wonderbolts llegarán el viernes y se quedarían hasta el lunes. Le quedan tres días antes de que lleguen, y debe idear un buen plan saqueador antes de su llegada.

"_Si consigo robarles todo el oro a los Wonderbolts, reuniré suficiente dinero como para olvidarme del tesoro"._

Sabe que para poder robar algo debe echar guante a todas sus habilidades intelectuales, ahora que sus habilidades físicas estaban agotadas.

Pero sus habilidades intelectuales demuestran ser francamente nulas. Aburrido, cierra el libro y lo deja sobre la mesa.

"_¿A qué se refiere este escritor cuando habla sobre 'equinos-lupinos que emergen del cementerio a la luz de la noche'?"_

Fluttershy no está en casa. Tuvo que salir urgentemente a darle un masaje a un oso, y Reaver decide ir a alimentar a sus animales.

Sale al patio, y pareciera que los animales nacen en aquella casa. Los animales parecen amar a Fluttershy, y Reaver está decido a ganarse su confianza. Le gustan los animales, en especial los pájaros. Quizá se deba a que en una de sus aventuras fue parte de un tribu de ponis salvajes en el Bosque Everfree, aunque quizá también se deba a que siempre volaba con los halcones junto a Winter Soul, echando carreras y viendo quien era más libre...; o llevando al bebé Lobero a merendar sobre una nube, en aquellos días tan lejanos de la mina...

Cierra los ojos. Si piensa en sus amigos se pondrá a llorar y no quiere eso.

—¡Muy bien, criaturas de Fluttershy! —grita— ¡Hoy ella tiene que hacer, así que yo voy a darles de comer! ¡Espero que después de esto seamos grandes amigos, como ese grifo y su halcón en ese libro que estoy leyendo!

Los animales levantan sus cabezas, lo miran, y luego siguen haciendo lo que estaban haciendo.

Reaver se siente estúpido. _"Ni siquiera los animales me toman en serio"._

Cojeando, busca la comida de los animales. _"¿Dónde la guardará Fluttershy?"_

Encuentra una trampilla medio oculta entre la hierba alta.

Reaver la abre y ve que baja a una especie de sótano.

"_¡Este debe ser la despensa!"_

Se dispone a bajar, cuando un conejo blanco le muerde la oreja.

—¡Agh! ¡Conejo estúpido! —alega el pegaso— ¡Angel, sé que eres la mascota de Fluttershy, pero ahora que no está no dudaré en golpearte y culpar a las serpientes!

Angel agita su manita, murmurando algo. Reaver levanta un casco, cuando piensa en Fluttershy.

"_Este conejo, aunque me cae muy mal, es muy especial para Fluttershy. No puedo hacerle daño y culpar a las serpientes. Fluttershy nunca me perdonaría si Angel sufre daño, y las serpientes no me perdonarán por echarles la culpa"._

Mira hacia el sendero seseante de las culebras. Cinco ofidios asoman sus cabezas de flecha y sisean amenazantemente.

—Mira, Angel —dice Reaver, usando un tono diplomático—, yo no te agrado y tú no me agradas, pero ambos amamos a Fluttershy... quiero decir, queremos, queremos a Fluttershy, y por eso debemos trabajar juntos y...

Angel salta a la cara de Reaver. El pegaso, cegado, siente los mínimos e inocuos rasguños del conejo y sus mordidas por toda la cara.

—¡Quítenmelo! ¡Quítenmelo! —chilla, dando vueltas como un helicóptero dañado, manchando de verde el yeso de su pierna.

Logra apartar de un golpe a Angel de su rostro. El conejo cae sobre los tréboles algo aturdido, pero se recupera rápidamente y vuelve al ataque. Reaver coge con la boca un palo y lo ataca como un samurái cojo y ciego. Angel esquiva los golpes, toma impulso en el palo y salta de nuevo sobre el rostro del pegaso. Pero calcula mal el movimiento y rebota hasta el puente.

Sin embargo, ha logrado golpear los ojos de Reaver, quien se tambalea hasta caer al arroyo. Aturdido, sólo puede flotar, y los sapos burlones lo encauzan con la corriente.

Angel espera a que Reaver esté pasando por el puente y salta sobre él. Intenta hacerle una llave en el ala mala.

—¡Pequeño monstruo! —grita el pegaso, y se sumerge.

Abre los ojos bajo el agua. Angel patalea furiosamente hacia la orilla. Los peces se dispersan como flechas. Las ranas saltan afuera del agua. Un ser mitad cangrejo mitad pulpo se impulsa como una medusa...

"_¿Un ser mitad cangrejo mitad pulpo?"_

Vuelve a mirar, pero la criatura ha desaparecido.

"_¡Ese conejo me ha pegado tan fuerte que hasta veo cosas sin sentido!"_

Iracundo sale del agua, pero Angel lo está esperando. Tiene varias piedras y comienza a lanzarlos contra él.

Reaver se arroja al suelo, esquivando las piedras. Algunas pasan tan cerca de él que le rozan el pelo.

—¡Así que así quieres jugar! —ruge en un arrebato, y carga contra el conejo. Pero debido a sus lesiones tiene que correr muy lentamente.

Angel corre a su encuentro y estalla una lucha de titanes. El suelo tiembla ante las paradas y golpes del conejo y el pegaso, y parece que saltan relámpagos de sus golpes.

Los animales, sorprendidos, miran en corro la pelea. Una ardilla se acerca a otra en la rama de un árbol. Las serpientes parecen una muralla de cabezas asomadas de la hierba. Dos halcones pasan por el cielo.

Una grazna algo que se traduce como: "Mira, parece una pelea de artes marciales".

A lo que el otro halcón contesta: "No tengo tiempo para estupideces".

Por inercia, luego de una embestida, Reaver choca contra la cerca cercana al puente golpeándose su costilla herida.

"_¡Por un...! ¡Conejo estúpido!"_

Aletea con su ala buena para encaramarse al poste del cercado. Angel, tomando impulso, sube al otro poste, que está más arriba, cerca de una casa para pájaros, y lo mira desafiante.

—¡Ven y acaba conmigo, hijo de un ratón y una comadreja! —grita el pegaso.

Angel salta, saboreando el triunfo.

"_¡Aquí acabas, pequeña molestia!"_

En el último instante, Reaver lo manda a volar de un golpe con el dorso del casco. Angel sale volando como una pelota de beisbol por varios metros y afortunadamente cae dentro de un arbusto.

—Eres un digno oponente —jadea Reaver solemnemente—, pero, ¡Te gané, pequeño desgraciado, te gané!

"_¡Debería hacer películas de artes marciales!"_

Aunque las películas recién hace tres meses que fueron inventadas por los wyverns de Draconia, se han vuelto bastante populares, y Reaver mismo vio una película de kung fu, muda y en blanco y negro, cuando era un saqueador profesional de un Caudillo Diamond Dog.

La victoria se le sube a la cabeza, late tanta adrenalina que ya ni siente dolor. Mira con expresión siniestra a los animales de Fluttershy, y ríe malignamente.

—¡Algún otro héroe! —grita triunfante a los atónitos animales que lo rodean. Las sorprendidas criaturas retroceden un paso— ¡Bien! ¡Ahora les daré de comer, y seremos grandes amigos!

Se pone en dos patas y ríe malignamente de nuevo, mientras el fondo parece volverse rojo y pareciera que caen algunos truenos. Pero se olvida que está sobre un poste, y resbala. Agita inútilmente sus brazos para no caer, pero la gravedad es más fuerte, cae y rueda hasta el arrollo.

Una vez ha salido, se dirige al subterráneo. Ahí está la comida para todos los animales: semillas, peces, lombrices, huevos, carne, pasto y heno.

"_¿Carne?"_

No es algo que fuera fácil de conseguir en aquella tierra. Pero entonces piensa en las caravanas de mercaderes grifos que saqueaba silenciosamente en las frías noches al servicio de los Diamond Dogs. Aquellas caravanas llevaban carne de oveja. Fluttershy debía comprársela a aquellos comerciantes en el mercado de la ciudad.

"_¿Pero quién come carne?"_

Un rugido familiar le da la respuesta.

"_Genial. Primero el conejo y ahora la mantícora"._

Coge un filete y sube.

Ahí está, observándolo con cara de poca amistad.

—Emm, mire, señor mantícora, sé que empezamos mal, pero no es nada que un buen almuerzo no puede arreglar.

Dicho esto, le entrega la carne.

El gigantesco depredador ruge y lo atrapa entre sus zarpas.

"_¡No! ¡Fluttershy, sálvame!"_

Pero no le hace daño. La mantícora, con un rostro muy alegre, le lame la crin en señal de amistad. Reaver se ríe, primero nervioso y luego ya con más confianza.

—Ya, ya, yo también te quiero, gatito.

Comienza a repartir las provisiones. Afortunadamente, cada caja tiene un dibujo correspondiente al animal que come.

Y así alimenta a los pájaros, a los reptiles, a los anfibios, mamíferos y peces, sin más inconvenientes que ocasionales dolores en su costilla. Los animales se lo agradecen lamiéndole la crin o girando a su alrededor, y Reaver está feliz. Ha ayudado a Fluttershy y ha hecho amistad con sus animales.

—Bien, creo que son todos —dice satisfecho.

Pero se fija en que el subterráneo sigue... Serpentea como un rayo bajo la casa, dando una curva que Reaver no ha notado, hasta ahora.

Ahí hay unas cajas de un alimento extraño con dibujos extraños. Un dibujo representa a un animal de la cintura para arriba cangrejo y de la cintura para abajo pulpo. Otro parece representar a un pegaso, pero tiene dos cuernos como de cabra, alas membranosas y está dibujado en una posición más propia de una ardilla que de un poni; además tiene dedos.

"_¿Qué significa esto?"_

Angel aparece, dando saltitos nerviosos. Lo jala de la pata, como queriendo decir que no debe estar ahí.

Pero oye o huele algo que hace que salga corriendo. Reaver comienza a asustarse.

"_Es como en los libros. Hagas lo que hagas, no voltees..."_

—_Ahhhhhhhh._

Oye que alguien suspira a su espalda.

El corazón le late en la garganta. No es un suspiro que pudiera hacer un poni; es más extraño, como el lamento de una ballena.

Se da vuelta.

Es una criatura extraña. No tiene pelo. Su piel es negra, gomosa y viscosa, como la de una foca o una salamandra. Dos cuernos surgen tras sus orejas y se curvan formando algo así como un corazón; sus alas son membranosas, su cola se divide en dos segmentos cerca de la mitad. Y tiene cuatro dedos en cada pata delantera en vez de cascos. Está en una posición semejante a la que adquieren los lémures cuando descansan. Los iris de sus ojos cambian de color, alternándose entre el azul oscuro, el gris perla y el negro claro.

Pero lo que aterra a Reaver no es su extraña inequinidad, sino que hay algo horriblemente poni en su cuerpo y su rostro.

—Hola, extraño —su voz es femenina, suave, sensual y extrañamente inocente, con el sonido del lamento de ballena haciendo de eco— ¿Eres un amigo de Fluttershy?

"_¿Qué... es esto? ¿Me habré drogado sin darme cuenta?"_

—¿No hablas? Está bien —la criatura se acerca. El pánico clava sus cascos en el suelo—. Yo soy Dream Moon, la última _gárgola _—sonríe, y aunque es una sonrisa agradable, a Reaver le pone los pelos de punta_—_. Tú debes ser un pegaso. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Silencio sepulcral. Reaver tiembla como una torre inestable.

"_¡Esto es real! ¡Oh, santas drogas, como deseo estar drogado ahora para saber que esto es mentira!"_

—Verdad, no hablas —se ríe Dream Moon—. Entonces te llamaré Amigo. Angel no me deja conocer nuevos amigos. Dice que es peligroso. Yo no estoy de acuerdo con él, pero ¡es tan lindo y suave!

"_¡Angel, noble amigo! ¡Querías salvarme de esta cosa! ¡Lamento haberte golpeado!"_

Dream Moon le toca la mejilla. Su piel es fría y refrescante, pero extrañamente cálida.

—¡Amigo, estás herido! —toca sus vendajes y luego suspira animadamente alegre—. ¡Ahhhhhh!, ¡pero yo te puedo ayudar!

Sus ojos brillan completamente, como si en vez de globos oculares tuviera linternas, y aún en ese estado cambian de color entre el azul oscuro, el gris perla y el negro claro. Comienza a frotar con sus manos los vendajes de su tórax y su costilla rota.

Reaver siente algo así como gusanos reptando por sus venas. Y detrás de Dream Moon, ve emerger, como un torrente de monstruos del abismo, los ojos brillantes de Angel y cientos de conejos.

"_¡Oh, Fluttershy!"_

Entonces se desmaya de pánico.

—Gracias, Applejack, por ayudarme a traer estas manzanas.

—De nada, Fluttershy, es un placer ayudarte.

Está atardeciendo en Ponyville. Fluttershy tardó más de lo que esperaba, pero piensa hacer un gran postre de manzanas a sus animales como compensación por no darles de almorzar.

"_Espero que no hayan pasado mucha hambre"._

Pero los animales se ven satisfechos. Las pesadas marcas de un yeso en el pasto delatan a Reaver.

—¡Mira, parece que Reaver le dio de comer a los animales!

—¡Sí! ¡Es maravilloso! —contesta alegremente Fluttershy. Pero piensa con preocupación.

"_Ojalá no haya llegado al subterráneo..."_

Por eso se adelanta a Applejack con una urgencia extraña, y abre la puerta.

Reaver está dormido en el sofá, ante él su tomo de _Ella nunca se casaría conmigo_. Su yeso de la pata está verde, pero aparentemente se limpió los cascos antes de entrar y así no manchar el suelo.

—Míralo, me recuerda a Apple Bloom cuando duerme —se ríe Applejack.

—Reaver, Reaver, despierta, voy a preparar la cena —dice Fluttershy, remeciendo al poni.

—¡Como ordene, capitán SpikeFeather! —grita entre sueños.

—¿Cómo?

—Es del libro que está leyendo —contesta Fluttershy—. Ay, ¿Cómo lo despierto?

—¡Tengo una idea! —dice Applejack, y pasa una manzana olorosa bajo la nariz de Reaver.

El pegaso, que no ha comido en toda la tarde, sigue en sueños la trayectoria de la manzana hasta que despierta. Pestañea un par de veces para despertar, y saluda alegremente.

—¡Hola, Fluttershy! ¡Hola...!

—¡Applejack, mucho gusto en conocerte, Reaver!

—¡El gusto es mío! —se cubre la boca con un casco y bosteza—. Lo siento, es que le di de comer a los animales y me cansé.

—¿Viste algo extraño? —pregunta nerviosa Fluttershy.

—No. Pero tuve un sueño rarísimo. Soñé que debajo de tu casa había un túnel y que ahí vivía un monstruo raro... ¿me pareció oír la palabra cena? Deja que yo cocine.

—¿Sabes cocinar? —preguntan ambas casi al unísono.

—¡Por supuesto! En la mina...quiero decir, en mi ciudad, yo cocinaba para toda mi familia.

"_No me contaste que tenías familia"._

—¿Tienes una familia numerosa? —pregunta Applejack, pensando en su propia familia.

—No tanto —los ojos de Reaver centellan al recordar—. El viejo Diamondheart, el sabio Winter Soul, el joven Lobero y el loco Wisemurk... —se seca una lágrima—. Lo siento, es que no los veo desde hace años.

—No lo sientas —dice Applejack, enternecida por el sentimentalismo de Reaver—. Yo también lloraría si pasara mucho tiempo lejos de Big Macintosh y Apple Bloom.

A Fluttershy le pasa lo mismo. Se acerca a Reaver, y como por accidente sus cascos se tocan.

—Algún día volverás a verlos —dice, para subirle el ánimo.

Reaver sonríe, y parece aferrar sus cascos, como queriéndola retener con él, para siempre...

Ambos se dan cuenta y se sueltan. Se sonrojan como manzanas. Applejack ahoga una risa.

—Bien, ¡voy a cocinar! —balbucea Reaver.

—Yo te ayudo —dice Fluttershy.

—Y yo igual —dice Applejack.

Los tres se dirigen hacia la cocina, pero Reaver se queda quieto unos momentos. Fluttershy se pone nerviosa: sabe por qué Reaver está quieto y escuchando alerta. Porque a ella también le llega a sus oídos, proveniente del interior de la tierra, el eco amortiguado de un lamento como de ballena.


	5. 4: Los secretos de Fluttershy

**LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR**

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

**Los secretos de Fluttershy**

_Reaver camina desorientado por un boque. ¡Ah, pero qué Bosque! ¡Cada árbol es tan ancho que ni una ronda de cien potros podría rodearlos, y tan alto como una montaña! ¡Y las ramas tienen rostros y esos rostros le silban a las estrellas! ¡Oh, hay estrellas amarillas en un cielo verde brillante y hay un sol púrpura! ¡Las nubes son agrias! ¡El aire es de manzana! ¡Está nevando nieve morena y es verano a juzgar por las flores y abejas de tres cabezas del tamaño de ratas! ¡El pasto baila y oscila como un mar de monedas de plata y avanza en estampida como una horda de serpientes!_

"¿Pero qué...?"

_Reaver está aterrado y aturdido. Todo es tan bizarro, pero espantosamente real..._

—_¿En dónde estoy?_

—_Estás en las Tierras del Sueño —contesta una voz conocida._

"Te conozco, pero no sé de dónde..."

—_¿Cómo llegué aquí? —pregunta buscando por todas partes con la vista._

—_Soñando._

_Entonces Reaver reconoce quien le habla. Del pasto emerge un unicornio verde._

—_¿Wisemurk?_

—_El mismo._

—_¡Wisemurk! ¡Cuánto tiempo!_

_El unicornio siniestro deja que Reaver lo abrace, pero no sonríe. Pero a Reaver no le importa, Wisemurk siempre ha sido poco sociable. Lo abraza, lo aprieta contra él y llora, pero el unicornio está tan frío como de costumbre._

—_¿Cómo están todos? ¿Winter Soul, Diamondheart, Lobero?_

—_Están mal. Lightbacker nos explota más cada día. Lobero ya es todo un semental, fuerte y alegre. Winter Soul ha conseguido instruirse y es un arqueólogo autodidacta. Diamondheart ya cuenta casi cincuenta años, pero no ha cambiado nada a como lo dejaste. Es una pena que tengan que trabajar para un perro como Lightbacker._

_Aquello desanima completamente a Reaver._

—_¿Y tú, Wisemurk, cómo estás?_

—_Solitario y rarito, como siempre._

_Aquello lo entristece más. Desde un traumático accidente que tuvo en su infancia, Wisemurk ha sido una criatura casi sin emociones. Había quedado atrapado por tres días y tres noches enteras en un derrumbe, aislado en un tramo abandonado de la mina, y sólo a duras penas y gracias a los esfuerzos únicos de Reaver y Diamondheart pudo ser rescatado. Pero la soledad en la oscuridad ya lo había trastornado._

—_¿Qué es este lugar? ¡Me da miedo!_

_Wisemurk sonríe siniestramente._

—_No tienes nada que temer; te revelaré los secretos prohibidos a los ponis. Está prohibidos, pues si los criaturas llegaran a comprender todos los secretos, alcanzarían una consciencia tal de la realidad que se volverían poco menos que Dioses._

_Habla con una convicción tal, que Reaver piensa que quizá no está loco, sólo sabe cosas que no debería saber. Aquel pensamiento lo aterra._

—_No quiero saber eso Wisemurk._

_El unicornio verde y tenebroso ignora los temerosos ruegos y habla, como un profesor dictando una cátedra:_

—_Mira, cuando tú duermes transportas su mente (entiéndase por mente la suma de la consciencia, el inconsciente, el ego, la razón, los sentimientos y las capacidades perceptivas) hacia otros mundos. Cada sueño que has tenido en tu vida es una visita por parte tuya a un mundo, un planeta, de este Universo. Cuando no sueñas nada es porque tu mente da vueltas por el Vacío espacial. Los sueños premonitorios ocurren cuando tu mente entra a tu propio planeta en otra _curva_ del Universo. Las Tierras del Sueño son el mundo entre los mundos: cosas de todo el Universo se confunden aquí. Eso son las Tierras del Sueño, el primer resultado de una Inecuación Universal, y por eso no hay tierra más real que las Tierras del Sueño. La Muerte sería la segunda solución a esta Inecuación Universal, y no hay nada más real que la muerte —Wisemurk traga aire—. Resumiendo, las Tierras del Sueño y la Muerte son lo más real en el Universo y en consecuencia todo parece etéreo en comparación con ellas._

_Reaver quiere que Wisemurk calle. Cada revelación es como sal en una herida. Aquel reencuentro ha sido de todo, menos placentero._

—_¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?_

—_Porque no lo recordarás cuando despiertes._

—_¿Cómo sabes todo esto, Wisemurk?_

—_Porque yo _no soy_ Wisemurk —el unicornio se ríe y Reaver está tan asustado que casi pierde el control de su vejiga—. Wisemurk enloqueció aquellas tres noches en la mina, pues se encontró con un monstruo bestial, una encarnación obscena de las sombras. El monstruo le hizo cosas terriblemente censurables, lo abandonó y se hundió en las profundidades de la tierra, pues ya había cenado un par de lívidos. La mente de Wisemurk se rompió como un espejo. Y yo, uno de la _Gran Raza_ que vino de Yith, estaba buscando un _cuerpo_, uno de _cualquier tiempo_. Simplemente envié la mente de Wisemurk al Olvido y me quedé con su cuerpo —Reaver abre la boca hasta el suelo de espanto: ¡El Wisemurk que conocía y quería no era Wisemurk, sino algo horrible ocupando su cuerpo! ¡Ha sido eso todo el tiempo!_

"Creo que voy a enloquecer".

—_¡No te atrevas a desmayarte, débil poni! ¡Ni las yeguas son tan impresionables y de cordura tan débil! ¡Afeminado!_

_Reaver siente una ira antigua latir en su pecho. _"¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI AMIGO!"

—_¡Monstruo, devuelve ya a Wisemurk y vete de aquí!_

—_¡Cállate, débil idiota! ¿De veras quieres ver al Wisemurk de verdad? ¡Es un demente que se suicidará!_

—_¡Mientes! —Reaver nunca sintió tanto miedo en su vida._

—_¡Y ya qué importa! ¡Cuando despiertes no recordarás nada de esto! ¡Ahora, DESPIERTA!_

Reaver se despierta gritando. Es el grito más fuerte que ha proferido nunca. Le parece escuchar tras el muro que Fluttershy también grita, pero tan bajo que tal vez sólo esté soñando todavía. Pero no recuerda nada, absolutamente nada de su sueño. ¿Por qué estaba gritando?

_"¿Qué ha sido eso...? ¿Qué soñé? Fue algo sobre el tiempo..."_

Comienza a sentirse mareado. El estómago se le revuelve.

_"¡Ay! ¡Creo que las manzanas estaban malas!"_

Parece dejar de sentir las extremidades. Siente el corazón latiendo en su espalda. Siente algo así como una cosquilla en el corazón. Y mareos, siente muchos mareos. Esa cosa es muy diferente a todas las enfermedades que ha tenido, y se estremece al pensar que podría morir.

_"¡No! ¡No quiero morir, no quiero! ¡Aún debo robarle a los Wonderbolts, ayudar a mis amigos, terminar de leer ese libro y casarme con Fluttershy!"_

Parece que el mundo gira en un embudo hacia él. Todo se ve borroso, como visto a través del agua.

—¿Reaver? —susurra una vocecita. Se abre la puerta. Fluttershy se asoma—. Me pareció que gritabas...

Reaver se arroja hacia la ventana, poseído por un instinto ancestral, como un animal herido hacia la ventana y vomita, un vómito como alquitrán negro salpicado de pequeños grumos, como gusanos muertos, y sangre.

* * *

><p>Despierta violentamente. <em>"¡Estoy harto de desmayarme! ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Qué pensarán mis amigos?"<em>

Se siente demolido, como si un tren hubiera pasado sobre él.

_"¿Por qué estas cosas les pasan a los saqueadores honrados como yo?"_

Es de noche. Quizá sean las tres o las cuatro. Oye voces abajo. Una de ellas es de Fluttershy, indudablemente, pero de las otras tiene serias dudas de que siquiera sean voces de poni. Siente mucha curiosidad y también se siente muy débil, pero como puede se levanta y abre la puerta. Se asoma.

El pasillo está oscuro, pero desde abajo sube una luz.

_"Es como en las historias de terror de Winter Soul. Pero Fluttershy nunca haría nada terrorífico..."_

—...Dream Moon no debió usar su Metástasis para curarlo —dice una voz acuosa. Aquella antinatural voz es un clap-clap de pinzas de cangrejos sobre un sonido de mar azotando la costa—. Hay una gran diferencia entre nuestros organismos _braquibios_ y el organismo _aristobio_ de este poni.

_"¡Esto es terrorífico!"_

—¡Sólo quería ayudar! —gime una voz femenina, y la reconoce como la voz de la criatura de su sueño del día anterior. _"¿O no era un sueño?"_

—Tu Metástasis envenenó sus vellosidades intestinales, incompatible con las enzimas y proteínas de tu Fluido Cutáneo; por las reacciones que observé en el vómito, habría envenado más tarde su sistema tegumentario, haciendo que se despellejara vivo.

Le parece oír gritar a Fluttershy.

—Afortunadamente, hacía tiempo que tenía destilados unos antídotos por si te atrevías a curar a algún organismo _aristobio_, como Angel o Fluttershy. Si su intestino no ha desarrollado necrosis, y si su sistema linfático responde bien, se mejorará.

—¡Gracias, Squeeze! —oye la vocecilla de la pegaso. Notablemente está aliviada de una gran preocupación.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! —se oye un largo suspiro. Reaver lo reconoce de inmediato. _"Así que no era un sueño..."_

—¡Yo sólo quería ayudar! ¡Y lo arruiné todo! —llora Dream Moon la gárgola. Es un llanto tan melancólico y triste que parte el alma; y de fondo, como en cada sonido que hace, resuena como un eco potente un lamento de ballena.

—Pero sí ayudaste —responde confiado la criatura llamada Squeeze. En realidad, con voces tan anormales y antinaturales es difícil precisar qué _está_ _sintiendo_ el que habla, y sólo pueden definirse por los sentimientos _que transmiten_.

—¿En serio?

—¡Claro! A pesar de que casi lo mata, tu Metástasis aceleró su ritmo de crecimiento óseo en un noventa y ocho por ciento por diez minutos. Le has ahorrado una semana de yeso y vendajes.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! —suspira alegremente.

Reaver está aterrado, pero recapacita y logra serenarse.

_"¡Piensa, idiota! Fluttershy es la criatura más dulce del mundo, y ama a los animales. Seguramente son criaturas de este Bosque que nadie conoce y que ella protege aquí... _—se da cuenta de otra cosa—_ ¡Logré averiguar algo por mi cuenta! ¡Al fin soy inteligente!"_

—Pobre Reaver —logra oír que dice Fluttershy—. Primero es atacado por Mantícora y luego Dream Moon casi lo envenena.

Reaver se enternece cuando oye que Fluttershy se preocupa por él. _"¿Se preocuparía por mi si supiera los puntos oscuros de mi vida? no, me odiaría como nadie. Nunca debe saber que soy un saqueador profesional que le ha robado a medio mundo y que ha estado envuelto en asuntos ilegales..."_

Siente un miedo terrible, pero Reaver siempre ha dicho que el miedo es para los afeminados, así que hace de tripas corazón y comienza a bajar la escalera. Lentamente, pues siente como si su interior hubiera ardido.

La ve a ella, hermosa bajo la luz trémula de una lámpara de aceite, sentada en el suelo.

—¿Fluttershy? —dice tratando de imprimir seguridad a su voz— ¿Me vas a presentar a tus amigos?

—Oh, Reaver —murmulla nerviosa.

Reaver termina de bajar las escaleras.

Se queda boquiabierto al pie de las escaleras.

Y no puede evitar pegar un grito.

_"¡CARAJO!"_

Dream Moon lo estremece. Ella está colgada de cabeza al techo, y sólo se notan, siniestros, sus ojos cambiantes y casi demoníacos emergiendo de la oscuridad. Así, sumida en las sombras, su forma no es sino una oscuridad más densa que la oscuridad de la noche. Y la penumbra juega con su silueta, le da extrañas formas de horror y noche. Es un demonio colgando del techo como una araña maligna.

Pero eso no fue lo que le hizo gritar, aunque sí ayudo bastante.

Sentado a horcajadas en el sofá, una visión que habría resultado cómica de no ser tan real. Un engendro de los mares, una masa de un metro de altura de tentáculos y cuatro pinzas de cangrejo; aquellas naranjas pinzas parecían esculpidas por un perturbado escultor gótico. Encima parece un cangrejo mutante, y Reaver se fija en que su océano de tentáculos sólo emerge de su zona inferior; hacia arriba tiene una cubierta dura, un exoesqueleto anaranjado. Y Reaver da gracias al cielo que la criatura tiene un rostro crustáceo sin cuello, pues si hubiera tenido un rostro poni como Dream Moon habría enloquecido ahí mismo. De aquella cabeza de camarón sobresalen dos ojos sempiternamente abiertos, sin párpados ni cuenca, negros como el abismo, y están cubiertos por unos lentes redondos; en vez de las dos antenas tiene dos tentáculos que ocultan su boca.

Reaver pierde la poca fuerza que posee y cae sobre la escalera. Fluttershy se levanta, terriblemente nerviosa. El saqueador por un momento se desvanece, pero se obliga a sí mismo a permanecer consciente.

_"¡YA BASTA! ¡Es hora de enfrentar mis miedos! ¡Ya estoy harto de desmayarme como una yegua o un afeminado! ¡Si Fluttershy puede conversar y vivir con esas cosas sin enloquecer, pues yo también!"_

—¡Reaver! —gime Fluttershy—. Yo..., yo puedo explicarlo...

—¿Qué es esa cosa? —chilla el pegaso.

La cosa marina se baja del sofá. Su cabeza alarga y sin cuello emergiendo del exoesqueleto plano da la impresión de que es jorobado.

—Soy un _kmáä'ldahr_, "experimento" en lengua yu'nan, y me llamo Mwclui'na-kmáä'ldahr-cchoxxean, que significa "Experimento número 451" en la misma lengua —así como Dream Moon tiene el sonido de lamento cetáceo como fondo y eco de cada sonido que emite, esta criatura tiene el sonido del suave oleaje haciendo de fondo y eco. Pero tú sencillamente llámame Squeeze, como lo hace Fluttershy.

Reaver está asustado, pero está decidido a salir cuerdo y bien parado de aquella experiencia paranormal y escalofriante.

—Oh, Reaver —Fluttershy parece a punto de echarse a llorar—. N-no temas, te lo puedo explicar.

—No te preocupes, Fluttershy —dice Reaver, en tono increíblemente calmado. Por supuesto está fingiendo—. Creo que entiendo. Estas... criaturas necesitaban un hogar donde no las molestaran por sus... peculiaridades... —dice intentando no ofender a aquellas criaturas—. Y tú, con tu gran amor por los animales, los acogiste en tu casa.

—Has acertado, mi amigo —dice Squeeze.

—No son malos, Reaver, no temas —dice Fluttershy, calmándose un poco, sorprendida por la calma con la que Reaver está tomando todo eso—. Los mantengo ocultos porque pueden hacerles daño. No todos entienden que son criaturas muy dulces.

Reaver mira a Dream Moon, que se pega al techo por la bifurcación de su cola y cuelga el resto de su cuerpo hacia abajo, como un murciélago, y lo observa con una expresión extraña. Y luego mira a Squeeze, quien tiene un aire de profesor universitario quizá dado por sus lentes, completamente fuera de tono con su cuerpo marino. Y le parecen de todo, menos dulces criaturas.

_"Pero Fluttershy los conoce. No juzgues a un libro por su portada, Reaver. Así que no porque tengan una apariencia horrible, repugnante y espantosamente tenebrosa deben ser malas... emm..., criaturas"._

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! —suspira Dream Moon con alegría— ¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Al fin podré pasar tiempo con Amigo...! ¿Te llamas Reaver?

—Es menester que entiendas que como criaturas poco comunes de la fauna local no debes pronunciar ni media palabra sobre nosotros —dice Squeeze—. Mi raza es artificial y la raza que me creó no debe ser conocida por nadie, y las gárgolas fueron cazadas hasta la extinción hace mil años. Sólo queda Dream Moon.

—Entiendo eso, pulpito —se burla Reaver. _"Si lo tomo con humor, seguramente no me traumaré..."_

Squeeze hace un sonido extraño y empieza a abrir y cerrar sus cuatro pinzas violentamente una y otra vez. Reaver se asusta.

_"¡Saqueador idiota! ¡No te burles de criaturas potencialmente peligrosas!"_

—No te asustes —dice Fluttershy, sonriéndole—. Él se ríe así.

Aquella sonrisa lo relaja completamente. Es como un oasis de tranquilidad (y cordura) en medio de aquel desierto de anormalidades. Se pierde en la curvatura de sus labios, cree que el tiempo ya no existe, y que las dos criaturas de leyenda y pesadilla a su lado no son más que otras formas de la arcilla, piedras ocultas; y sube, flor a flor, hasta sus ojos como ópalos preciosos recién salidos de la mina de las bellezas sumergidas. Es una escultura viva de oro, el oro que siempre soñó toda su vida en la suave piel cálida de una pegaso, un huracán de dulzura y bondad inigualable.

—¡Pulpito! —la voz anormal de Squeeze rompe la magia del momento— ¡Nunca me canso del humor poni! ¡Pulpito! ¡Las cosas que se les ocurren!

—¿Alguna otra criatura desconocida por los ponis que quieras mostrarme? —pregunta Reaver, en broma.

Pero Fluttershy sonríe y lo ayuda a avanzar hacia la puerta.

—Me alegra que quieras conocer mis otros amiguitos —abre la puerta y emite un dulce sonido, como el tarareo de una canción.

Un temblor sacude suavemente la tierra.

Parece que un tramo del bosque comienza a correr.

Contra el cielo se proyecta una nube negra que oculta la luna y cientos de estrellas.

Del suelo se abre un agujero, a medio camino de la casa de Fluttershy.

Ante él aparece una horda, una plaga, de seres salidos de las más horrendas pesadillas.

Ve a los árboles del Bosque que se acercan a ellos, pero _no son árboles_: da la impresión, pero en vez de ramas tienen asquerosos, puntiagudos y grises extremidades como espárragos de piel acerada; sus cuerpos son como toneles llenos de asquerosas y demenciales bocas llenas de dientes agudos como semillas de sandía. Un mar de patas hediondas, repulsivas y alucinantes les daban soporte.

Del agujero sube un rumor confuso, un crujido como producido al arrastrarse algo colosal por una montaña de huesos, y emerge una _criatura larguísima_, como un gusano segmentado o un ciempiés sin patas, que se alza por varias docenas de metros al mundo dormido. Es blanco como la sal, de piel viscosa y anillada, y su cabeza tiene cuatro mandíbulas de las que gotea una baba negra y apestosa.

Pero con aquella enormidad de pesadilla también suben a la superficie unos inconcebibles monstruos cilíndricos, cuya cabeza (si se le puede llamar cabeza) es un amasijo de tentáculos como un calamar puesto de frente, y hacia atrás un cuerpo verde y grueso como una gigantesca y obscena salchicha de piel gomosa y aceitosa.

Y aquella sombra contra el cielo se desintegra en un centenar de criaturas negras, grotescas y chocantes, anatómicamente semejantes más a un mono, un lémur o una ardilla. Tenían dos cuernos, alas de murciélago y largas colas cilíndricas acabadas en lengüetas afiladas y triangulares. Pero lo más impactante de todo es que no tenían rostro: en lugar de nariz, boca, ojos y orejas sólo había un plano, liso y temible _espacio vacío_.

_"¿Cómo Fluttershy no se asusta con estas cosas?"_

—Te presento a los demás habitantes del Bosque —dice Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

Reaver está tan impactado que sólo asiente. Aquella blasfema visión de tantos horrores juntos lo perturba.

Pero el supremo horror llega cuando una de esas criaturas similares a árboles dice con una voz angustiosamente poni:

—_¿Puedo probar tu sangre?_

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —grita Reaver, casi sacando sus ojos.

_"¡Nada tiene sentido!"_

Se desmaya encima de Fluttershy.

* * *

><p>Ella, sorprendida, lo lleva hasta el sofá y lo recuesta.<p>

_"Espero que no te vuelvas loco. Sé que es impactante verlos por primera vez, pero sé que te vas a acostumbrar a ellos"._

Va de nuevo a la puerta, y le dice a sus criaturas:

—Amigos, él se va a quedar algunos días aquí, así que espero sean amables con él. Es un poco sensible...

—No se preocupen —dice Squeeze—. Con mis conocimientos de psiquiatría y psicología podré dejarlo completamente cuerdo.

_"¡Gracias, Squeeze!"_

—Ah, afeminado —susurra aquella monstruosidad surgida del interior de la tierra, acercando su tenebrosa cabeza a Fluttershy. Su voz es algo indescriptible, de afuera del mundo conocido—. Nadie nunca se ha desmayado al verme.

—¡Ahhhhh! Pero es porque casi nadie te ha visto —contesta Dream Moon.

—¡Ya, amigos! —aunque Fluttershy no habla muy fuerte, todos ahí tienen excelente oído, y le ponen atención—. Ahora que Reaver sabe que ustedes existen, no tienen que volver esconderse.

—Fluttershy, eres un ángel —contesta la monstruosidad blanca—. Todos los pervertidos anormales que han contactado por la fuerza con nosotros sólo pedían favores. Tú nos conociste de casualidad en el Bosque, nos ayudaste cuando alguno estuvo en peligro. Antes yo solía despreciar a los ponis y los masacraba como moscas molestas. Tú me demostraste, cuando me cuidaste tras el ataque del shoggoth, que no todos los ponis son escoria, y que incluso una criatura como yo tiene sentimientos en sus trece corazones.

—Gracias, Digger —contesta Fluttershy, sonriendo—. Nos vemos mañana, debo ir a atender a Reaver, ¡Adiós!

_"¡Son tan simpáticos, amigos!"_

Ayudada por Dream Moon y Squeeze, lleva a Reaver a la cama. Cuando está por irse, Reaver se voltea en sueños y aferra su pata.

Reaver grita en sueños. Parece que está sufriendo pesadillas terribles.

—Ya pasó, Reaver —Fluttershy comienza a acariciar su crin para calmarlo.

Pero no se calma. Es más, parece que comienza a llorar dormido. _"Debe ser una pesadilla muy fea"._

Le canta una canción de cuna, como una gallina a sus pollos. Le entristece verlo llorar. Aquel poni es un misterio para ella. Lo único que sabe es que viene de una ciudad lejana. En los días que lleva recuperándose en su casa, no ha hablado casi nada de su vida.

_"Me gustaría saber más de ti, Reaver"._

El pegaso se sosiega, se voltea hacia ella, soltando su casco, y emite un calmado ronquido.

Fluttershy sonríe.

_"Descansa, Reaver"._

No es lo que una poni normal llamaría apuesto, sin embargo hay algo en esa mirada triste, hay algo en ese rostro siempre confundido, hay algo en esos labios siempre cerrados como queriendo guardar todas las penas de una tierra, hay algo en él que conmueve y es hermoso como un florecido árbol solitario en un prado verde.

Fluttershy lo mira, durmiendo en paz como una flor tímida o un halcón en las alturas, y siente una extraña melancolía.

—Descansa, Reaver —dice, mientras le da un beso en su mejilla.

_"Descansa de tus pesadillas, y descansa de tu tristeza, por favor"._


	6. 5: Amar o no amar

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**Susurros en la sombra**

_La cierva llega al valle,_**  
><strong>_llega al valle nevado._**  
><strong>_El lobo acecha, acecha._**  
><strong>_El lobo está acechando._

_**Ella nunca se casaría conmigo**_

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

**Amar o no amar**

"... ese es el dilema. ¿Cuál es más digna acción del ánimo...?"

—_**Hamlet**_**, Shakespeare.**

Cuando Fluttershy acunó a Reaver para que tuviera un buen sueño, él estaba soñando. Y esto fue lo que soñó:

—¡Eres vil, como todos los saqueadores! ¡Criminal infame! ¡Monstruo! ¡Canalla!

—¡No! ¡No soy un mal poni!

Reaver está rodeado por Guardias Reales, atado de alas y patas con rugosas cadenas, tan apretadas que le rompen la piel. El cielo muestra una noche negra como el tiempo, y Lightbacker se está burlando de él.

—¡Eres mentiroso! ¡Un engañador! ¡Un ladrón! ¡Te has ganado el odio de los que te querían! ¡Nadie te quiere, ladrón!

Reaver cierra los ojos, aprieta sus dientes en una mueca de dolor y trata de cubrirse sus orejas.

_"Tiene razón. Soy un mal poni. Nadie me quiere, y aun a los que me querían logré hacer que me odiaran..."_

—¡Cállate!

—¡Perro! —Lightbacker le da un golpe. Su casco está herrado, y su herradura tiene púas; rasga toda su mejilla, perforándola profusamente, y la sangre mancha de carmesí el pelo marrón de Reaver— ¡Tortúrenlo! —grita el pegaso blanco a los pegasos de su séquito.

Desenfundan dagas, y con expresiones sádicas se acercan a él.

Y Lightbacker y sus soldados se funden como amasándose entre ellos, y toman la forma de aquella colosal blasfemia blanca de las profundidades insondables del mundo subterráneo, aquel monstruo emergido del patio de Fluttershy.

Reaver ve cómo acerca su horrenda cabeza de cuatro bocas unidas en una equis. Sus dientes sanguinarios son cuchillos de acero, y su saliva negra derrite el tiempo.

_"¡No quiero morir! ¡Aunque merezca la muerte, quiero vivir!"_

El saqueador se pone a llorar. Un apéndice frío, gomoso, asqueroso y obsceno emerge de quien sabe que horrendo órgano en la cabeza del monstruo y lo enrolla. Surgen más tentáculos de la oscuridad y lo apresan, elevándolo en el aire. Ya no es aquel monstruoso gusano del infierno: es un enjambre de seres horrendos de pesadilla, que no emiten entre sonido alguno, e incluso sus alas membranosas aletean en silencio. Helados, acuosos y resbaladizos, vuelan las criaturas negras, toscas y espantosas, de piel suave como la de las ballenas, con dos cuernos desagradables, curvados hacia adentro y retorcidos en groseras geometrías espirales; silenciosas alas de murciélago sobresalen de sus omóplatos, y horribles patas prensiles con toscos dedos torcidos.

Y lo peor de todo es que carecen totalmente de rostro, porque allí donde debe tener la cara sólo hay una cruel superficie negra, lisa y vacía.

_"¡Fluttershy!"_

Reaver espera sentir cómo las colas de forma cruel de los horrores sin rostro rebanen su carne. Pero sólo siente suaves caricias y cosquillas cuando pasan sus abominables lengüetas por su piel. A su pesar, se ríe.

Las maldiciones innominadas parecen dejarlo en el suelo.

Y como por arte de magia, parece hacerse de día.

Es un día hermoso. Un río de aguas puras e imperiales surca un valle verde y tierno como jade brillante; árboles brillantes sin nombre florecen fragantes flores en sus copas cargadas de nidos. Las montañas azuladas del fondo hacen notar su nieve virgen, y en el azul inalcanzable los pájaros parecen inmóviles. Las abejas desbordan los ríos del polen; mas, tranquila como la seda, los petirrojos alzan sus vuelos crepusculares, ardiendo sin quemar el mundo, cruzando encima de la arquitectura de la tortuga, que perezosa despierta. Cerca de él, un ciervo asoma tímidamente su hocico pardo, mientras las serpientes abren una carretera silente entre la hierba, espantando la paz púrpura de los conejos, y provocando el vuelo arcoirisado de las mariposas monarca. Y desde el fondo del cielo magno, como un suspiro de albor eterno, desciende una criatura hermosa.

Es Fluttershy, reflejando la luz de las estrellas dormidas y de los soles pasados en su sonrisa, una sonrisa cálida y radiante, como una corona de plata pura de las edades olvidadas. Fluttershy, con su color amarillo, como una diosa de oro sacro, como si todos los tesoros del tiempo fueron fundidos en uno solo. Fluttershy, con su preciosa mirada de zafiro, bella como la naturaleza.

Es Fluttershy hermosa cantando una canción hermosa.

Reaver, libre de cadenas, cae sobrecogido.

_"Oh, Fluttershy. ¿También me odiarás tú?"_

Ella se acerca, y cada lugar donde pisa florece un ramo de flores rojas, azules y amarillas. Todas las criaturas del bosque y de otras tierras sonríen ante su timidez de humilde reina; e incluso las bestias horrorosas de pesadilla la siguen y besan sus cascos.

Ella se detiene, y Reaver se arrastra como un gusano asqueroso. Se hace el silencio.

_"Por favor, no me odies..."_

—Descansa, Reaver —dice ella, dándole un beso.

Y el saqueador siente como si la fuerza de las montañas y la bondad del amanecer entran a él cuando Fluttershy toca con sus labios su mejilla.

Y siente una paz infinita como nunca antes había sentido en su dura vida.

—¡Gracias, Fluttershy! —grita, alegre, revitalizado, como un dragón terrible pero bello de escamas de cobre despertado de su sueño.

Y se vio a sí mismo, junto con Lobero de bebé. Es un potrillo gordito y de mirada inocente, ya chascón a esa edad, y Reaver le está enseñando, le está enseñando a caminar... y luego lo lleva a volar, firmemente sujeto entre sus cascos, y Lobero se ríe con esa risa hermosa y pura que tienen los bebés. En la noche, deposita al bebé Lobero en un canasto, y el bebé estira sus patitas, y lo abraza...

Y Winter Soul conquista las alturas, y junto a él, nombra las estrellas. Con un graznido como un halcón desciende en picada, o permanece inmóvil en el aire, hablando con los halcones.

Y Diamondheart y Wisemurk contemplan el paisajes, como dos estatuas de piedra, alegres en su tristeza, estableciendo con su mirada gélida el porvenir de un nuevo día.

Mientras la aurora va naciendo entre las alas de Fluttershy.

Y de ahí hasta la mañana, soñó cosas agradables.

* * *

><p>Apenas salió el sol, Fluttershy voló a Ponyville por vitaminas y alimentos excepcionalmente nutritivos para fortalecer el débil organismo de Reaver. Dream Moon, se refugió en el subterráneo, y Squeeze despertó a Reaver y le hizo una evaluación psicológica. Era muy importante ver si estaba cuerdo, pues la vista de las criaturas innombrables del Bosque Everfree enloquece a cientos de ponis cada año, dándole así la fama de salvaje y embrujado.<p>

—Y bien, pulpito, ¿estoy loco? —pregunta Reaver. El experimento genético marino está sentado en un banquito al lado de su cama, tomando notas en una libreta. Moja la punta de su tenaza en un tintero y anota, sujetando la libreta con la pinza de debajo. Las otras dos pinzas de su lado izquierdo sujetan el banquito.

—Para nada, Reaver, estás perfectamente cuerdo—contesta Squeeze, poniendo en orden sus apuntes.

—Ya no me pareces tan aterrador —admite Reaver.

—Borges dijo una vez que lo sobrenatural si ocurre dos veces deja de ser aterrador.

—¿Quién es Borges? —pregunta Reaver.

—Ah, iletrado —parece gruñir Squeeze, llevándose su pinza superior izquierda a la cabeza.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo soy bastante letrado! —aunque resulta mortificante siquiera mirar los ojos de Squeeze, Reaver sabe que con el tiempo pasará a ser normal.

_"¡Ninguna criatura del agua tiene derecho a llamarme tonto!"_

—Digo que eres iletrado porque no conoces a Borges, y porque alguien estudioso de los textos estaría leyendo un libro de verdad, de Borges, o Dumas, o Wilde, o cualquier otro, ¡hay tantos escritores grandes!, y no leería nunca una novela de Wandering Wing. ¿Sabes que ese pegaso es un borracho mujeriego?

Reaver lee aquel libro porque su historia es parecida. El amor no puede ser entre un grifo y una unicornio, pero se aman igual a pesar de todo. El amor no puede surgir entre un saqueador y un ángel. "_Y Fluttershy no me ama, sólo me cuida por su gran corazón la hace cuidarme"._

—Ese libro tiene buena trama —contesta Reaver.

—Para nada, cualquier estudioso de la Historia sabe que en la Primera Gran Guerra Continental los grifos perdieron sus tierras ancestrales y fueron masacrados en masa por los wyverns —comenta Squeeze sin reflejar ningún sentimiento.

_"Bueno, en el libro el ejército grifo no es lo más profesional que digamos"._

—Tal vez el capitán SpikeFeather sobrevivió a la guerra.

—El capitán SpikeFeather Von Richthofen, un honorable héroe grifo en cuya vida se basa la novela que lees, murió en la Batalla Aérea de Jutlandia, luchando contra los draconianos, los cerinios y un batallón equestriano que desertó.

_"¿Cómo? ¿Muere?"_

—¿Qué? ¿Así termina? —Reaver toma entre sus dientes el libro y lo arroja por la ventana— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Agh, SpikeFeather! ¡Era el único capitán competente en un ejército de ineptos!

_"¡Maldición! ¡Su amor con su adorada Pearl fue imposible después de todo! ¡Tal vez yo termine igual con Fluttershy!"_

—¡Calma, Reaver! Si tanto admiras a este grande de la historia, puedes ir a ver su tumba en Greiferlín o un monumento a su memoria que hay en Canterlot —Squeeze levanta la mirada—. Además, deberías leer una biografía acreditada y no una novela barata sin rigor histórico.

—Ya nada tiene sentido —Reaver mira el techo—. Ningún pegaso debe vivir más tiempo que su héroe histórico del pasado.

—¿Hay algún motivo especial por el cual te encariñaste con este as de los cielos?

—Si cada militar fuera como ese tipo, no habrían guerras y los ejércitos se entrenarían por diversión.

—Te recuerdo que SpikeFeather destruyó ochenta Naves de Viento draconianas antes de que derribaran la suya en Jutlandia.

—Y qué, yo robé ochenta moned... mondadientes, mondadientes y no monedas, en un día.

_"¡Soy un idiota!"_

—Si tú lo dices... Por cierto, noto ciertos traumas en tu subconsciente y creo que puedes tener depresión...

—¿En qué te basas para decir eso.

—Fluttershy me dijo que lloras dormido y gritas dormido —Squeeze revisa sus apuntes—. Ella anoche estuvo vigilando tu sueño.

_"¿Fluttershy? ¿Anoche se quedó conmigo?"_

—¿De veras? —pregunta sorprendido Reaver, sonrojándose.

—Sí. Me dijo que tuvo que acariciarte la crin para que pudieras dormir bien.

_"¡Santo cielo!"_

Reaver se sonroja aún más.

—Oh…, ella... —el saqueador, aturdido, no sabe qué contestar.

—Tu ritmo cardíaco está acelerándose. Noto una mayor presión sanguínea, y creo que estás liberando hormonas desde tu hipotálamo —si Squeeze hubiera tenido cejas, las abría alzado, intrigado—. Una vez, hace siglos, leí en un libro médico que tales descargas bioquímicas se producen cuando tu especie está enamorada o sufre de una crisis nerviosa.

—¡Yo no amo a Fluttershy! No es que no quisiera, porque ella es adorable... pero..., pero..., —balbucea Reaver, rojo como un hongo falsa oronja.

—Vamos, no temas, varios libros médicos que he leído dedican capítulos enteros a describir la relación entre machos y hembras de tu especie. El amor es el sentimiento que estimula sus instintos reproductivos. ¿Quieres aparearte con Fluttershy?

Esta vez el rojo del rostro de Reaver es tan grande que parece que su rostro va a estallar. Terriblemente abochornado por lo súbito de la pregunta, pierde la voz.

—Tus reacciones me divierten —Squeeze se ríe golpeando sus pinzas.

_"¡Esta cosa rara, cómo me pregunta algo tan... personal!"_

El saqueador logra recuperar la voz.

—Yo..., Fluttershy..., yo..., yo..., Fluttershy..., —no sabe qué contestar.

_"¿Cómo sabe tanto de los ponis...? ¡Eso es!"_

—¿Cómo consigues esos libros? —pregunta Reaver para evadir la pregunta. Él personalmente duda mucho que Fluttershy mantenga literatura médica en su casa.

_"¿Y cómo consigues leerlos?"_

—No toda mi vida la he pasado con Fluttershy. Los primeros diez mil años los pasé en el mar, junto con los demás experimentos biogenéticos, compartiendo conocimientos. Los otros diez mil años los pasé en tierra, en pozos y ríos, robando libros de vez en cuando para seguir instruyéndome. Los últimos cinco años los he pasado con Fluttershy —se arregla los lentes—. Y acerca de tu pensamiento, entre mis vastos saberes está la lectura y dicción de cerca de tres mil formas de comunicación.

Reaver queda boquiabierto. _"¿Puedes saber lo que pienso?"_

—No —contesta Squeeze, gravemente—. Leo tus expresiones faciales y así sé que estás pensando. Es el Principio de Origen y Después: conociendo el después se puede saber el origen. Tu pensamiento es el origen y tu gesto es el después; sabiendo el después, que es tu gesto, se puede determinar el origen, o sea tu pensamiento.

Ve que Reaver lo mira con expresión de no entender nada. Squeeze bufa extrañamente.

—No entiendo nada —dice Reaver.

—No me sorprende, yo llevo milenios aprendiendo —el ser acuático se arregla los lentes—. Pero no me has contestado la pregunta principal de esta conversación: ¿Amas a Fluttershy?

Reaver se pone a pensar. La quiere, no hay ninguna duda, es una gran amiga, pero de ahí a amarla hay un trecho. Un trecho corto, pero un trecho. Además, ella no lo amaría. Pero, ¿Cómo saber si la ama?

—¿Cómo sé si estoy enamorado? —pregunta sin darse cuenta. Se cubre la boca con los cascos.

Pero Squeeze sencillamente lo mira con sus ojos crustáceos.

—¿Me lo preguntas a mí? yo quiero saber qué es el amor, y la amistad, y el pesar, el miedo, el odio, y todos los sentimientos que tú y tu especie siente —su voz transmite una indescriptible tristeza—. Yo soy un ser artificial y por eso no tengo alma. Sé el nombre de todas las estrellas del cielo, sé hablar y escribir idiomas que ya ni siquiera se recuerdan, conozco cada criatura habida sobre la faz del mundo, pero ¡Ay, que desgraciado soy! Dichosa sea tu especie, porque con un solo corazón de carne ya pueden experimentar cosas más maravillosas que yo y mis cuatro corazones sintéticos.

Los tentáculos y las tenazas de Squeeze cuelgan decaídas del banquito. Reaver está inundado de la melancolía que siente la criatura.

—Mi amigo Winter Soul me decía que las cosas que se sienten por lo general no se sienten —dice tímidamente—. Al principio no lo entendí, pero él me explicó. Significa que cuando uno siente un sentimiento, no se da cuenta de que lo está sintiendo.

_"Tal vez yo ame a Fluttershy después de todo"._

La masa de apéndices marinos tiembla y se levantan con renovado ánimo.

—Tu amigo Winter Soul debe ser muy inteligente —dice, y su voz transmarina transmite optimismo.

—Es increíblemente inteligente —contesta Reaver, ahora confundido, recordando a sus amigos y pensando en Fluttershy y en su vida criminal. Y ahora es él quien está triste.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy llega a Ponyville. A esa hora de la mañana todos se están despertando. Tienden las camas, hacen el desayuno, limpian, riegan las plantas, o preparan sus puestos en el mercado para vender sus productos.<p>

_"¿Qué cosa puede aliviar el estómago de Reaver?"_

Es temprano, sí, pero hay una gran cantidad de comerciantes. La gran mayoría son ponis; pero allá, en una sombría esquina, hay un grifo y dos hipogrifos. Venden sal. El grifo parece ser hembra, y mira pensativa hacia un punto equis, mientras los hipogrifos conversan animadamente, como hermanos. A Fluttershy la grifo le recuerda a Gilda, y se parece mucho a ella, pero las plumas de su cabeza, que en Gilda caen hacia adelante, en esa grifo caen hacia el lado izquierdo.

Ditzy Doo pasa volando, y choca contra un poste. Pero se levanta, con su mirada bizca y una sonrisa idiota, y sigue volando. Por alguna razón, Fluttershy siempre ha sentido que Ditzy "_Derpy_ _Hooves"_ Doo sabe más de lo que aparenta.

A partir de un gran árbol comienza una larga hilera de toldos rojos y amarillos, y desde allí sube el dulce olor de las frutas y los perfumes. Pero los mercaderes son lobos grises. Un grupo está sentado en corro en un rincón, tras los toldos; tienen encendidos unos fuegos y calientan agua para el desayuno. Uno de ellos está sentado medio dormido tras el mostrador; este usa un turbante verde y anaranjado y una vaporosa túnica de seda verde; es un lobo gordo, de blancas cejas espesas y una venerable barba blanca.

Ahora pues, los extranjeros, si bien son bienvenidos en Equestria por la Princesa, son recibidos con algo de recelo por las generaciones más antiguas de ponis. Y es porque hace poco más de veinte años que Equestria se vio envuelta en una Gran Guerra Continental, contra prácticamente todos sus vecinos. Y los lobos fueron particularmente feroces. Resulta que quinientos años antes había habido una Guerra Santa, donde participaron los toros y una confederación de Reinos Libres ponis —en ese tiempo abundaban—, contra los cánidos. Y para la Guerra Continental, el sultán convocó una Yihad a todos los lobos del mundo para vengarse de los daños de la Guerra Santa.

Y no diferenciaban un poni de un reino, de otro poni de otro reino.

Sin embargo, las dos generaciones después de esa Guerra no guardan especial rencor a los extranjeros. De hecho, Fluttershy conoce a aquel lobo.

_"¿Podría ser...?"_

—¡Señor Ibrahim! —saluda ella, volando hacia el puesto de mercado.

El lobo despierta, medio confundido, pero al reconocerla sonríe mientras sale medio rodando del mostrado para saludar a su amiga.

—¡_Kiz_ Fluttershy! —se abrazan, pues llevan largo tiempo sin verse— ¡Es un gusto verla! ¡Mi casa en el barrio lobo de Canterlot no se ha movido!

—Lo siento, señor Ibrahim, pero no he tenido tiempo para ir —se disculpa ella.

—¡No, no,_ kiz_ Fluttershy! —ríe el lobo regordete, negando con la cabeza—. Una _kiz_ joven y bonita como usted no debe perder el tiempo visitando a vejetes como yo. ¡De seguro ya varios _erkek_ le han propuesto matrimonio!

_"¿Matrimonio?"_

—Emm, se equivoca, señor Ibrahim, a mí no..., no..., —gimotea Fluttershy, algo incomoda con la pregunta. Ibrahim se da cuenta.

—Lo siento, _kiz_ Fluttershy, por mi inapropiada pregunta. Pero rezo a Tanri que sea un _erkek_ dulce y tímido como usted, que la trate bien, como lo merece.

—¡_Kiz_ Fluttershy! —un joven lobo, que usa un turbante azul y un chaleco verde y ya empieza a desarrollar una barba, sale de su lugar junto al fuego y saluda a Fluttershy. Es el hijo de Ibrahim.

—¡Hassan! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Vinieron todos tus hijos? —pregunta ella. Hay cerca de catorce lobos sin contar a Ibrahim y a Hassan; un número muy alto de hijos, pero el mercader tiene cuatro esposas.

—Allá en Canterlot nos ha ido muy bien —dice Ibrahim—. Así que decidí regalarles a mis cachorros un viaje de comercio por Equestria. ¡Cosas maravillosas se producen aquí!

—Pero las que importamos también son buenas —Hassan señala con una pata las tiendas y los sacos—. Marfil de Quazai, mirra y sal de Krallikistán, miel de Ándalos, heno de Kemet, arroz y seda de Catay, hierro de Medvesia y resina de Greifland. ¡Les sacaremos el mil por uno!

—¿Se queda a desayunar, _kiz_ Fluttershy? —pregunta Ibrahim, al oír con satisfacción el sonido de la tetera silbando.

—No gracias, señor Ibrahim, no quiero molestar...

_"¡Reaver puede necesitarme!"_

—¡No molesta para nada! ¡Es un gusto que usted acompañe nuestra mesa!

—Pero tengo un amigo enfermo, al que tengo que llevarle algunas cosas...

—¡Por favor, _kiz_ Fluttershy! —un pequeño lobito se asoma de detrás de las tiendas y corre hacia ellos. Se sube a los forzudos hombros de su hermano— ¡No tiene que comer pescado si no quiere!

—¡Hola, Omar! —saluda Fluttershy—. En serio me encantaría quedarme, pero mi amigo se está curando de un envenenamiento y...

—¡Pero eso se cura de inmediato! —Hassan ríe— ¿Cuántas veces, querido padre, me han mordido las serpientes?

_"Esto no es como una picadura de serpiente..."_

—Un montón de veces, querido hijo —Ibrahim le da un cariñoso golpe de camaradería en su hombro. A Fluttershy siempre le gustó ver la armoniosa familia del lobo, pues ella perdió a sus padres de muy pequeña y fue criada por su tío.

_"Ah, aquellos días parecen... tan lejanos"._

—Lo que su amigo necesita es un poco de café —dice el mercader—. No aquel falso café enlatado, sino café verdadero, cosechado y molido artesanalmente. ¡Con gusto le regalaré una caja!

—¡Pero primero, el desayuno! —grita alegremente Omar desde el hombro de Hassan.

—Pero yo... —intenta excusarse Fluttershy.

—¿No te quedaras a desayunar? —pregunta Omar, haciendo brillar sus ojitos. El corazón de Fluttershy no lo soporta.

_"¡Por favor no pongas esa cara!"_

—Está bien.

—¡Sí! —grita alegremente el pequeño.

Los lobos en Equestria se ven obligados a prescindir un poco de su dieta carnívora. Pero la naturaleza es sabia, y si bien sus estómagos no están diseñados para digerir comida poni, sí pueden consumir ciertas cosas que no dañan a ningún otro ciudadano. Los frutos secos y otras cosas sin mucha materia vegetal son soportables para sus estómagos, y en todo caso, la Princesa Celestia aprobó una ley hace años que permitía a la comunidad lupina cazar roedores y engordar gallinas.

Miel, crema, huevos duros, pescado salado, nueces, higos secos, moras, leche, mantequilla y pollo cocido, todo eso dispuesto en cuencos de barro en el suelo, y Fluttershy, Ibrahim y sus dieciséis hijos se sientan en círculo y comen. Por supuesto que ella no prueba los huevos, ni el pescado y prefiere no mirar el pollo. Oye las historias de sus viajes, pues un lobo nunca pierde ocasión de contar una historia; y así se entera de que Ibrahim hizo un viaje en persona hacia la mítica Quazai, el país de la cebra, para proveerse de marfil, resina, madera perfumada y especies de manera directa. Fluttershy se asusta como es debido cuando Ibrahim describe los barcos pirata y los fantasmas de los marineros muertos en el mar.

—Me sentí como Simbad el Marino —dice riendo, pero su invitada y su progenie están asustados—. Aquel barco pirata estaba maldito, pues su tripulación estaba compuesta por horribles monstruos mitad poni mitad pez-tiburón-cocodrilo-sapo; no como los hipocampos, pues todo aquel que ha navegado sabe que los hipocampos son criaturas decentes y simpáticas que comercian pacíficamente con algunos mercaderes e incluso ayudan a los náufragos. No, estas cosas eran un insulto a Tanri, el Creador, tal era su aspecto grotesco. Por suerte, yo durante las guerras entre las tribus empuñé un arco varias veces, y otros marineros también eran bastante buenos. Silbaban las flechas y los gritos de esas cosas eran una tortura a los oídos.

—¿Y-y qué p-pasó...? —pregunta tartamudeando Omar.

_"No quiero saber cómo termina esta historia..."_

—¡Apareció el Kraken! —ruge Ibrahim, y toda su audiencia grita de espanto y sorpresa. Fluttershy en especial cae de espaldas. Ibrahim se ríe y la ayuda a sentarse—. Era broma, mis queridos, la verdad no apareció el temido Kraken, lo que pasó es que esas criaturas se fijaron en el brillo de nuestras cimitarras y echaron vela hacia otras islas. Así llegué al puerto de Trotterdam, vendí mis mercancías y aumenté mi fortuna. ¡El mil por uno!

—¡El mil por uno! —corean sus hijos, apresurándose cuencos de leche para ahogar el pánico súbito.

—Muchas gracias por el desayuno, señor Ibrahim, y muy buena historia —dice Fluttershy, levantándose—, pero ya tengo que irme.

—¡No se apure, _kiz_ Fluttershy! Aún queda mucha leche y miel...

—Es que, mi amigo...

—Se preocupa mucho por aquel poni, _kiz_ Fluttershy —dice Hassan— ¿Es su novio?

_"¿Mi novio?"_

—¡No, el no..., no es..., mi novio...! ¡Es... sólo es..., es mi amigo...! —tartamudea rápidamente. Hassan se disculpa.

—Lo siento, _kiz_ Fluttershy, pero mi corazón se alegrará con ansia el día en que usted se case.

—No..., no..., no hay... problema —contesta ella.

_"No creo que a Reaver le gusten las ponis como yo. Él ha hecho tantas cosas, es tan valiente, y yo soy muy cobarde..."_

—Querido hijo, el amigo de _kiz_ Fluttershy está curándose de un envenenamiento. Lleva café, sandías, frutas y leche —Ibrahim se levanta y va hacia su tienda, mientras Hassan y tres de sus hermanos van a preparar la carga. El mercader regresa con una alargada botella negra con rubíes rojo oscuro incrustados cerca de su base.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunta la pegaso.

—Es una botella de acero y rubí, de las tribus del interior de Krallikistán. Es un regalo para usted.

—¿Para mí?

—Sí, _kiz_ Fluttershy.

_"Es muy bonito"._

—Yo no puedo aceptarlo, señor Ibrahim. Debe valer mucho —contesta ella tímidamente.

—Vale más para este mercader que usted lo tenga. Y no se preocupe por el café o las frutas, todo eso ya lo pagó hace años.

—Yo sólo lo recibí en mi casa una semana de tormenta.

—Una semana, _kiz_ Fluttershy, cuando yo era un pobre hambriento que no tenía donde caerse muerto —los ojos de Ibrahim brillan de emoción al recordar—. Esas son acciones que valen mucho, _kiz_ querida, y mi raza nunca olvida. Cuando tenga problemas con algún lobo, sólo diga que se llama Fluttershy, ya que nunca he parado de hablar bien de usted.

Fluttershy queda tan emocionada que no puede hablar.

_"Esto... no sabía que lo recordaba..."_

—Gracias, señor Ibrahim —contesta ella.

—No, _kiz_ Fluttershy, gracias a ti.

—¡Todo listo! —anuncia Hassan, cargando en su espalda dos grandes cestos con muchas más cosas que lo que su padre había ordenado.

Fluttershy se despide de sus amigos, y va con Hassan hacia su casa. Es un remolino de emociones, todas agradables, y sin embargo, melancólicas.

* * *

><p>En un callejón sucio de Manehattan, en un departamento de pésima calidad y peor iluminación, se puede distinguir con algo de esfuerzo la silueta de un unicornio sentado tras un escritorio. Las sombras mantienen su rostro en el misterio, pero se puede oír que está mascando algo, y débiles haces de luz iluminan sus cascos, demostrando que es verde. En la oscuridad brillan sus ojos como perlas grises.<p>

Y piensa.

Otro unicornio, también poco iluminado, está al otro lado del escritorio de caoba. Un delgado trozo de luz demuestra que su color es púrpura.

—La Agente Hooves ha desbaratado los planes de los ponis subordinados a los Mi-Go. Tenemos campo abierto para eliminar a esos molestos Hermanos del Signo Amarillo.

—Calla, Escritor. Los Hermanos del Signo Amarillo son un hueso duro de roer, y no disponemos de recursos suficientes.

—Como digas, Masticador.

El Masticador continúa masticando. El Escritor se atreve a aventurar otra pregunta.

—¿Has visto algo raro?

—No, sólo que el mundo se acerca más y más a su fin y nosotros no podemos hacer nada.

—Pero sabes cuándo será —el Escritor señala las hojas marrones, apilándose en un cenicero iluminado por la luz que se filtra por un agujero en la pared, que presumiblemente son lo que el Masticador masca—. Cuando te envenenas con estas plantas, caminas tan cerca de la Muerte que puedes hablar con ella, ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Que su primo Peste es aburrido y a su primo Guerra le dio por jugar ajedrez —anuncia sin mucha pasión en su voz—. La Muerte sospecha, Escritor, sospecha que yo entré en sus dominios y traje a alguien de vuelta.

El Escritor suspira.

—¿Podré volver a ver a Twilight? Íbamos a casarnos, antes de que me asesinaran...

—Me temo que no. La señorita Twilight podría enloquecer. Ella vio tu cabeza decapitada.

El Escritor no dice nada. Mira la sombra, melancólico.

El Doctor Whoof entra, sin tocar la puerta, y los saluda. Queda tan oculto y sombrío como el resto de los ponis ahí reunidos.

—Llegas tarde, Doctor —dice el Masticador, escupiendo las hojas a un balde, y procede a dar el informe—. La Agente Hooves destruyó otro laboratorio Mi-Go que estaba en manos equinas.

—¡Bravo! —celebra el Doctor—. Mientras ella ataque a nuestros enemigos, es como nuestra aliada.

—Sabes que no es tan así —el Masticador se levanta y mira por la ventana—. Ella se está acercando peligrosamente a la verdad. Normalmente no preocuparía, pues un poni normal enloquecería al descubrir todo. La locura siempre fue nuestra mejor aliada.

—¿Y entonces cual es el problema? —pregunta el Escritor.

—La Agente Hooves no es una poni normal. Su mente ha demostrado ser dura como una roca. Debemos... silenciarla.

—¿Quieres que la matemos? —gritan espantados al unísono— ¡Somos Protectores de los ponis, no homicidas!

—Para proteger a la totalidad de los ponis, debemos destruirla a ella.

—Pero, ¿Qué daño hace que sepa secretos? ¿No sería mejor invitarla a unirse a nuestro grupo? —pregunta el Doctor.

—Ella tiene superiores. Recuerda que trabaja en el Servicio Especial Secreto de Equestria.

—Pero... —intenta protestar el Doctor, pero el Masticador lo corta con un gesto.

—Ya lo he decidido. Es una pegaso de pelo gris, crin rubia y ojos dorados; por desgracia siempre oculta su Cutie Mark. Es inteligente, ágil, experta en combate sin armas y en general sabe mucho de todo. Doctor, Escritor, ustedes deben ir y silenciarla.

—¡No mataré a nadie! —se rebela el Doctor.

—¡Ni yo! —lo secunda el Escritor.

—No es necesario que la maten. Basta con robarle los recuerdos de los secretos prohibidos. Con que borren de su mente el Signo Amarillo, el _Necronomicón_ y demás libros arcanos y toda mención a los Hongos se considerará una misión exitosa. Pero sobra decir que es satisfactorio que todo rastro de actividades paranormales se vaya de su mente.

Los dos ponis aceptan ir y no matarla.

—Bajo esos términos parece más razonable —contesta, tranquilizado, el Escritor.

—¿Adonde se sospecha que tiene su cuartel? —pregunta el Doctor.

—Mis informes me anuncian que la Agente Hooves se oculta en un lugar que recientemente ha tenido una inexplicable ola de eventos sobrenaturales —el Masticador hace un dramático silencio—. El pueblo de Ponyville.

—Ponyville... Twilight... —susurra el Escritor, con emoción en su voz.

—Te prohíbo acercarte a la señorita Sparkle —dice tajantemente el Masticador—. Lightdawn de Canterlot está muerto, ahora sólo queda el Escritor.

—Lo entiendo, pero no lo hace menos doloroso —contesta sumamente triste.

—Twilight está bien —dice el Doctor, comprensivo—. Aún te ama. Su corazón todavía no te olvida.

—Ella es la dueña de mi corazón —dice el Escritor, antes llamado Lightdawn—. Deberás contenerme, porque yo no podré soportar tenerla cerca y no besarla.

El Escritor sonríe, a pesar de que habla con pesar.

El Doctor se ríe.

Pero el Masticador sólo mira con un rostro siniestro por la ventana.


	7. 6: Por la tarde de un día

**LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR**

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>

**Por la tarde de un día**

_La misma tarde vista desde seis lugares diferentes..._

El Escritor y el Doctor Whoof conversan mientras viajan por la máquina del tiempo del Doctor. El Escritor está cubierto con una capucha negra que no permite verle el cuerpo ni el rostro.

—Y bien, Doctor, ¿Cuándo voy a morir? —dice el Escritor mirando por la ventana. Ve el paso de las eras por cada lugar y sentimiento, pero está tan acostumbrado que ni lo sorprende. Antes, sin embargo, lo maravillaba tanto hasta el punto del horror.

—Este invierno. Te asesinarán criaturas dimensionales —contesta el Doctor, algo apenado.

—¿Y cómo el Masticador me resucitará?

—Irá a tu tumba y te sacará de ahí —el Doctor está muy triste al saber el final del Escritor. Él y Twilight no se merecían semejante tragedia.

—Supongo que si evitas mi muerte, causarás una Paradoja tiempo-espacio temporal y el Universo estallará.

—No sé, tal vez sólo estalle la Galaxia.

Lightdawn se ríe, a pesar de que el Doctor no está bromeando. Ha visto Galaxia estallar por mucho menos que una Paradoja.

—No poder ver a mi amada al precio de destruir la Galaxia o el Universo me consuela enormemente —dice el unicornio secándose una lágrima.

—Sé profesional, Escritor. Ahora vamos al pasado, ten cuidado de que nadie te reconozca.

—Mi rostro está mutilado. Nadie podría reconocerme.

—De todas formas, es mejor prevenir. Y recuerda la descripción del Masticador sobre la Agente Hooves.

—Seguramente es una abogada o una senadora.

—No sé... tal vez alguien tan inteligente como ella optaría por una identidad de muy poco perfil para no llamar la atención.

—¡Por favor, Doctor! Ambos nos hemos enfrentado a esa pegaso y a ambos nos ha golpeado duramente. ¿De veras crees que un agente secreto aceptaría simular ser un cartero con grave retraso mental?

El Doctor y el Escritor se ríen.

—¡Claro que no! —ríe el Doctor Whoof— ¡Estamos llegando al pasado... presente! ¡A buscar a esa agente especial...! pero primero, déjame atender a mis pacientes.

* * *

><p>—<em>Es una vergüenza que te relaciones con aquella escoria.<em>

No puedes verlos, tan sólo son el rumor de un obsceno cuerpo que se arrastra por montañas de huesos. Aún así, Digger la bestia sabe que lo rodean cientos de sus congéneres.

El Valle de los Huesos es el lugar donde ellos habitan. No queda en el mundo conocido por los ponis, sino que se encuentra en las Tierras del Sueño, y para llegar ahí las horrendas bestias del interior de la tierra se arrastran en línea recta por el eje planetario hasta cruzar la frontera entre las realidades.

—_Algunos ponis son escoria, ¡Pero otros como Fluttershy son como nosotros!_

—_¡Por Bajotierra! ¿Ahora le pones nombre? ¿Y te atreves a insultarnos diciendo que razonan y sienten como nosotros? ¡Abre los apéndices sensoriales, Hermano! ¡Ellos no son más que bestias, alimañas que horadan la Sobretierra!_

Las voces de la muerte retumban.

—_De no ser por esa poni, yo habría muerto. Y no me ha pedido hasta hoy nada a cambio, aún sabiendo la cantidad de poder que poseo. Si tenerle cariño es un delito, ¡entonces me declaro culpable!_ —grita Digger, desafiante.

—_¡Tu mascota será tu perdición! Desde hoy, dejas de ser un Hermano: te prohibimos regresar a nuestro hogar, y cada Hermano que te encuentre en Nostratierra, Bajotierra o Sobretierra tiene todo el derecho a devorarte. ¡Vete de aquí, Desconocido, o siente la ira de los dholes!_

Digger, lleno de ira y otros sentimientos desconocidos para nosotros, se hunde en la tierra cubierta de huesos y regresa a Equestria.

* * *

><p>—¡Tearin! ¡Starfire! ¡Vengan a ver!<p>

Un Shadowbolt iracundo entra a la cueva de Reaver. Su crin es roja con delgadas líneas amarillas, y su pelo es de un color oscuro, como el de la Princesa Luna. Se quita sus lentes, revelando unos ojos morados cargados de odio.

—¿Qué ocurre, Raven Dark? —pregunta Tearin. Es un pegaso color azul pálido y su crin celeste y blanca se asemeja al cielo.

—¿Encontraste algo interesante? —pregunta Starfire. Es una pegaso de color anaranjado, y su crin es amarilla como el sol.

—¡Encontré el escondite del idiota que me robó! —grita Raven Dark. Agarra con el casco el montón de paja que es la cama de Reaver y lo desparrama de un golpe— ¡Juré por mi madre muerta, mi padre y mi hermana que lo atraparía!

Raven Dark está con los Shadowbolts desde hace años. Tiene una hermana y un padre en Cloudsdale, pero él no se parece mucho a ellos. Aunque tiene la crin roja y amarilla de su padre, el color de su pelaje es el de su abuelo materno.

—Oye, viejo, eso fue hace años —dice Tearin—. Ahora tenemos cosas más preocupantes. Este año la cebada se secó, y sin cebada no hay cerveza por un año...

—¡La cerveza puede esperar! ¡Yo quiero venganza! —Raven Dark, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, muerde un manojo de hierba seca y lo sacude como un perro.

Hace un par de años aproximadamente, un Shadowbolt de color marrón le robó su posesión más preciada, y desde entonces no ha parado de registrar el Bosque para encontrarlo y masacrarlo.

—¡Ya cálmate, viejo! —Starfire le da un par de golpes, y el Shadowbolt furioso vuelve en sí—. Ya podrás vengarte de ese pegaso ladrón, pero ahora tenemos que asaltar a un poblado de estos ponis primitivos que viven en el Bosque y robarles su cebada.

—Para tener cerveza por un año —termina de hablar Tearin.

—Tienen razón, compadres, por un momento perdí la razón —Raven Dark se sacude la cabeza—. Sin cerveza por un año... ¡es horrible!

—Cuando regresemos, te ayudaremos a atrapar aquel pegaso marrón que se robó lo que tú más querías —dice Tearin.

—Y cuando ese día llegue, ¡cómo disfrutaré exprimir su cuello! —grita, golpeando la tierra con su casco.

* * *

><p>—¡Gilda! ¡Corre! —grita un grifo atrapado bajo un derrumbe. Es de noche, en un bosque montañés, y aquella pila de escombros era un refugio decrépito de un grupo de delincuentes.<p>

Ella se queda mirando, aturdida y aterrada, a su amigo atrapado.

—¡Te ayudaré! —grita ella, y vuela para intentar mover la roca que impide su movimiento.

—¡Gilda, no! —grita un hipogrifo que la atrapa a mitad de vuelo y la sujeta contra el suelo, arrojándose él mismo pecho a tierra— ¡Enki, échame una mano!

—¡Marduk, suéltame! —chilla Gilda, intentando zafarse. Casi golpea a Marduk, pero en ese momento, otro hipogrifo la sujeta y entre los dos la arrastran más lejos. Ese hipogrifo es Enki, el hermano gemelo de Marduk.

—¡Váyanse, por el amor de Odín! ¡VÁYANSE Y VUELEN LEJOS! —grita el grifo con su parte de león sepultada bajo las rocas.

—¡Hay que ayudar a Frederick! —grita Gilda.

—¡Sus bombas puede estallar en cualquier momento! —contesta Marduk.

Dicho y hecho, se oye un ruido de fuego encendiendo y el grito de dolor de Frederick, el grifo atrapado. Enki y Marduk se arrojan al suelo. Pronto, las bombas que Frederick llevaba en su morral y que habían quedado entre su espalda y la piedra hacen ignición.

Gilda intenta levantarse, sin embargo las fuertes garras de los gemelos la arrojan de nuevo al suelo. Pero ella está cabeza arroba, y puede ver cómo arde la espalda de Frederick y luego cuando este estalla en mil pedazos, junto con los escombros circundantes. Es tan fuerte la explosión que la onda expansiva golpea a Gilda y a los hermanos, haciendo que los tres pierdan la consciencia.

Y cuando Gilda se despierta de nuevo, pasados unos escasos minutos, ve descansando encima de ella, humeante y carbonizada, la pata de águila de Frederick...

_"¡Frederick!"_

—¡GILDA! —la voz de Marduk la saca de su recuerdo.

Gilda parpadea un par de veces para olvidar su "misión de iniciación". Ella, tras regresar a su casa en Greifland, en un festival grifo salvó la vida del Conde de su región, y él en agradecimiento la incluyó en las fuerzas armadas especiales de Greifland, los Spetsnaz. Allí hizo amistad con los gemelos hipogrifos Marduk y Enki y con un grifo algo callado llamado Frederick. Y para probar su valor, ya para el final del entrenamiento, los reclutas fueron abandonados en un bosque, con la misión de aniquilar una guarida de contrabandistas. Pero estos contrabandistas tenían ballestas de repetición, bombas incendiarias, y eran muchos...

Ella había sobrevivido a aquel infierno. Marduk y Enki también. Frederick no; fue traicionado por su propio equipo.

—¡Gilda! —Marduk, el hipogrifo de ojos verdes, le remece los hombros— ¿Otra vez estás recordando aquella noche?

—Sí —contesta ella.

—Ya supéralo —dice Enki. La única diferencia apreciable entre él y Marduk, es que el verde de los ojos de Marduk es más oscuro—. Todos nos traumamos con esa noche, pero no ganamos nada con ponernos a sufrir.

—Mi hermano tiene razón. Así que concentrémonos en nuestra misión.

Por lo general los hermanos prefieren holgazanear sobre las nubes, pero cuando tienen responsabilidades, las cumplen sin rechistar. Además, Enki tiene un gran intelecto y Marduk un gran ingenio.

Gilda mira con poca atención el mapa donde los dos hermanos estaban trazando líneas. Es un mapa de la región fronteriza entre Equestria y Greifland.

—Según mi hermano, los nuevos caminos de contrabando se abrirán por el Bosque —dice Marduk.

—No lo creo. El Bosque es demasiado duro —contesta Gilda.

Y vaya que sí lo es. Bueno, quizá no tan duro para un tipo duro, pero aquella frondosa extensión vegetal, que ocupaba cientos de miles de hectáreas hasta el mar, guarda como una almendra un secreto misterioso. Gilda lo sabe bien. Cuando volvía de Ponyville a Greifland, oía en la noche _voces imposibles_ mezcladas con las sombras. Sintió en sus plumas vientos estelares y la sensación de que tras ella, bajo ella y en todas partes _algo_ _acechaba_; algo que no es de este mundo. Incluso da la impresión de que_ el Bosque mismo está vivo_, y que _los árboles tienen consciencia_.

El terror a cosas desconocidas es el arma psicológica que el Bosque utiliza contra quienes osan perturbar su paz verde.

Además, en la sombría paz del Everfree florecían cientos de culturas: Shadowbolts tan adictos a la velocidad que volaban con las tormentas y tornados; ponis en estado salvaje, belicosos y emplumados; lobos negros cubiertos de tatuajes rituales; e incluso algunas cebras habían huido en el pasado hacia el corazón del Bosque para formar una nueva nación cebra.

Gilda no se equivoca al pensar que una ruta de contrabando en el Bosque iba a tener un mal destino.

—Tal vez. Pero tú sabes que a esos perros contrabandistas poco les importa otra cosa que no sea el dinero —dice Marduk.

Gilda no contesta. Las cosas que ha visto y que ha sufrido la han vuelto una grifo que mira hacia el vacío por horas.

Mira las calles de Ponyville. La última vez que estuvo ahí no dejó muy buena impresión. Y ahora volvía encubierta.

_"Nadie tiene que reconocerme"._

—¿Por qué nos enviaron a nosotros y no a un equipo más experto? —pregunta Gilda. El recordar las cosas que hizo en Ponyville hace poco más de un año la pone de mal humor.

—Porque si nos atrapan, como somos unos novatos, no pueden culpar a los Spetsnaz —contesta Enki.

—Pero si nos enviaron para sabotear las nuevas rutas de contrabando, ¿Por qué tenemos que operar con tanto secreto?

—Porque somos el pueblo más belicoso del norte de este continente, antiguo y en terrible decadencia... —contesta Marduk.

—Y nadie confía en los pueblos decadentes... —continúa Enki.

—Como el nuestro... —termina Marduk.

Los gemelos hacen un solemne silencio, y luego destruyen el mapa. Gilda mira en silencio. Voltea a mirar al cielo, temerosa de ver aparecer, abriendo las nubes como una lanza de los cielos, una cabellera arco iris de una pegaso arco iris.

* * *

><p>Después de que Fluttershy y Hassan llegaron a la casa, ella lleva a Reaver a ver al Doctor.<p>

—Ahora me siento muchísimo, Fluttershy. Si ves al señor Ibrahim, dale las gracias de mi parte por el café.

Reaver se siente muchísimo mejor. Según le explicó Squeeze, había una posibilidad de que la Metástasis de Dream Moon le limpiara otras toxinas del cuerpo.

—El Fluido Cutáneo de nuestra querida gárgola contiene una hormona que acelera el proceso de mitosis celular, por lo que tus tejidos son capaces de renovarse por completo —explicó Squeeze—. A esas reacciones yo las llamo "Metástasis" porque es como un cáncer que no daña tu cuerpo, sino que lo renueva. Además, posee una molécula proteica de cadena incompleta que atrae los radicales libres de la sangre, limpiándola de impurezas. Desgraciadamente, también contiene enzimas y proteínas desconocidas por tu organismo _aristobio_, que causan reacciones alérgicas en cadena y afectan tus funciones corporales. La cafeína incluida en esa bebida aceleraron el proceso de readaptación de tu cuerpo, por eso ahora ya no te sientes demacrado.

—¿Qué? —había dicho Reaver, con cara de no entender nada. Y ella misma entendió poco de lo que había explicado Squeeze.

—Siempre olvido que los ponis están atrasados eones de siglos con respecto a la raza horrible que me creó —dijo Squeeze, ocultando su "rostro" con una pinza.

Al entrar a la ciudad, Fluttershy tuvo que ahogar la risa al ver la cara de incertidumbre que puso Reaver al ver el pueblo. Pero pronto su risa se volvió pesar. Al parecer, Reaver nunca había visto una casa, una ventana de vidrio, y lo más sorprendente, ¡nunca había visto un pastel, una botella de jugo de manzana o un arreglo floral!

Y preguntó cosas extrañas:

—¿Por qué trabajan tan... calmados? ¿Y por qué descansan tan tranquilos? ¿En donde están los capataces? Y no oigo los látigos por ninguna parte.

—¿Por qué deberían escucharse los látigos? —preguntó ella— ¿Y por qué no deberíamos descansar?

Reaver parpadeó, como si hubiera entrado a otro planeta.

—Por nada, Fluttershy.

Ahora están en el despacho del Doctor Whoof, esperando a que el Doctor lo atendiera.

—Reaver, ¿No le contarás al Doctor sobre mis... otros animales, cierto? —pregunta ella con un cierto deje de nerviosismo.

_"Por favor, entiende que es una criatura confundida e inocente"._

—Claro que no. Aunque he tenido pesadillas con tus "otros animales", yo sería capaz de traicionar así a un amigo.

Tras mencionar la palabra "amigo", Reaver calla, y su sonrisa se desvanece hacia su natural gesto de tristeza. Fluttershy se siente contagiada por la pena.

_"¿Por qué estás triste, Reaver? Quiero conocerte más"._

Siempre triste, silencioso, como un fantasma vivo. Aquel poni es un misterio.

—¿Pasa algo, Reaver?

—No, no, Fluttershy —Reaver deja de pensar y sonríe; sin embargo, hasta su sonrisa es melancólica—. Sólo pensaba en mis amigos de mi ciudad.

—Tus amigos deben ser ponis muy agradables —Fluttershy no sabe qué hacer o qué decir para subirle el ánimo. Pero una idea sube a su cabeza.

_"¡Pinkie Pie! ¡Ella le hará una fiesta! ¡Quizá eso lo anime!"_

—Son agradables, en especial Lobero. Es el jovencito más agradable del mundo, yo lo crié desde que era un bebé gordito. Ay, Lobero...

Silencio. Las esperas en una consulta médica pueden ser bastante tediosas y aburridas. A aquella hora de la mañana, la sala de espera está vacía. Reaver y Fluttershy esperan y se aburren.

—Creo que esto demorará un poco —se ríe Reaver con su risa melancólica. Fluttershy lo mira algo afligida.

_"¿Por qué tú siempre estás triste?"_

Reaver mira hacia la nada, y su sonrisa destella tristeza. Aparentemente está pensando, o recordando algo...

_"Cómo quisiera entenderte, Reaver, para poder ayudarte. No quiero que estés triste, nunca más..."_

El pegaso suspira, casi imperceptiblemente, pero sonríe.

_"¿En qué estás pensando?_

Casi sin darse cuenta, se están mirando a los ojos. Los ojos de Reaver brillan, como si hubiera tomado una decisión.

—Eres hermosa —dice en voz baja.

Decir que Fluttershy se sorprende es poco. Más bien siente como si todo, la sala de espera, Ponyville, Equestria, el mundo conocido y el por conocer, el Universo, todo se fundiera en su pecho y entrara muy adentro en su corazón y su alma.

—¿T-tú crees... de... de verdad crees q-que soy... hermosa? —tartamudea, algo incrédula.

_"Nunca me han llamado 'hermosa...'"_

—S-sí —musita Reaver tímidamente, bajando la cabeza pero sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, como un explorador que tantea un terreno inestable—. Quiero d-decir..., hay yeguas que se arreglan para ser bonitas, pero esa es una belleza artificial, falsificada —Reaver se sonroja aún más—. En cambio, tú eres linda porque eres linda.

Reaver aparta, avergonzado, su cara roja como un volcán en erupción. Y Fluttershy está igualmente aturdida y sonrojada.

_"¡Me ha llamado hermosa! ¡Cree que soy hermosa!"_

—L-Lo s-siento, Fluttershy —balbucea Reaver—. N-no sé porqué lo dije.

—Reaver, no te preocupes —dice ella, ruborizada, sonriendo vivamente, la luz reflejándose como monedas de plata en sus radiantes ojos—. Es lo más dulce que me han dicho en mi vida.

De verdad habría sido un cuadro muy cómico, el ver a Reaver levantar la cabeza, confundido y rojo, para mirar desconcertado a una roja y sonriente Fluttershy.

Y creo que ambos eran conscientes de que se veían muy graciosos, pues como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo se ríen. Una risa corta y baja, casi tímida.

—Fluttershy, yo... yo no merecía encontrarte —dice Reaver, sonriendo, pero sus ojos centellan tanto que parece querer llorar—. Yo debía ser asesinado por esa mantícora.

—¡No, Reaver! ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Tú no mereces morir!

_"¿Por qué dices que no debía encontrarte?"_

—Oh, Fluttershy —dice él con un suspiro—. He cometido... algunos errores en mi vida... de los que me arrepiento enormemente.

Fluttershy quiere decirle que no, que es un pegaso lindo y adorable, que es un buen poni, amable y tranquilo, que no merece ser asesinado por una mantícora, que es su amigo y ella lo quiere...

Pero en ese mismo instante se abre la puerta, y sale un poni tan envuelto en una capucha que no se ve ni un centímetro de cuerpo, y detrás el Doctor Whoof. Reaver se levanta e ingresa a la consulta, sumiéndose de nuevo en el misterio. Fluttershy lo acompaña, desconcertada.

_"¿Qué cosas hiciste de las que te arrepientes tanto? Yo puedo perdonarte todo y estoy segura de que los demás también lo harán..."_

* * *

><p>Horrendas geometrías entrevistas en cataratas de detalles. Montañas de luces negras, cristal quebrado y sombras ahumadas. Y una palabra, un hilo que cruje bajo el sol. Una palabra sagrada: "muerte..."<p>

El Espíritu Guardián del tesoro espera como niebla herida, soportando con la tranquilidad del infierno los tormentos mentales que llenan el lugar innominado. Está al medio de un círculo arcano, y de su ser transparente emerge una luz apagada.

—¿_Sabes que mi raza nada debe a la tuya_? —susurra una voz imposible.

—USTEDES PUEDEN HACERLO...

—_No trabajamos sin recibir nuestra recompensa, Venido-de-la-Muerte._

Voces horrendas, voces venidas del abismo, voces húmedas, inequinas, gomosas, podridas. El Espíritu Guardián las oye subir desde las sombras.

—_Para el conjuro que pides, necesitamos el clamor de la antigüedad de un diente de dragón, la muerte incluida en el ojo del mortal basilisco y la nobleza de cada centímetro de joya real. Y un poni de corazón criminal debe ser sacrificado._

—LE PEDÍ A UN SAQUEADOR IDIOTA ESAS TRES COSAS —el Espíritu, cuando tenía un cuerpo, había oído hablar de los siniestros unicornios podridos—. Y EN CUANTO AL SACRIFICIO, PUEDEN ASESINAR A ESE SAQUEADOR.

—_Los saqueadores acostumbran a ser cobardes, Venido-de-la-Muerte._

—NO IMPORTA. SI EL SAQUEADOR NO TRAE ESAS COSAS, TENDRÁN UN CORAZÓN PURO Y UN CORAZÓN MANCILLADO PARA SUS RITUALES DE SANGRE.

—_Oh, generoso regalo, Venido-de-la-Muerte. Muy generoso._

El Espíritu oye las bacterias hablar, susurrar verdades tan sanguinarias como mareas de veneno.

A mil suspiros a la redonda sube un terror arcano. Un olor o una calidez de las profundidades de las pesadillas. Un viento miasmático, un aliento. Fermento del detritus, cadáveres ilustres recién venidos del ataúd. Una blasfemia verde, pálida y podrida.

—_Sólo la muerte es verdad, Venido-de-la-Muerte, y la vida es mentira. Nosotros habitamos entre la verdad y la mentira. Nosotros conocemos la verdad y mentimos._

—LO SÉ, MAGOS-PUDRICIÓN. LO SÉ.

—_Si quieres que te ayudemos a reencarnar, necesitaremos más que una o dos víctimas de sacrificio._

—SI CONSIGO REENCARNAR, LOS AYUDARÉ A CONQUISTAR EL BOSQUE. Y EL MUNDO, SI LO DESEAN.

—_Ah, eso sería magnífico._

—MIS AYUDANTES LES DARÁN UNA MANO.

De detrás del Espíritu surgen dos siluetas de unicornios.

—ELLOS SON AZRAEL Y _NIGHTMARE TRICKS_. ELLOS LES AYUDARÁN CON SUS... NECESIDADES.

—_Gracias, Venido-de-la-Muerte. Shadow Leader tiene lugartenientes nuevos..._

—AZRAEL, NIGHTMARE TRICKS, VAYAN Y PONGANSE A LAS ÓRDENES DE ESE SHADOW LEADER.

—Como ordene, maestro —dice Azrael el unicornio. Y su silueta sombría se ríe.

De la sombra, un hablante sale a la pálida luz que emana del Espíritu.

Un cuerno seco de unicornio. Piel asquerosa, blanda, mohosa, cubierta por un despreciable licor de las entrañas de la tierra y que se deshace al tacto. Dos ojos saltones, horrendos, podridos, llenos de microorganismos, que brillan con un odio atávico, giran sin órbita entre las cuencas llenas de hongos.

Abre la boca, y salen nubes de inmundicia y costras de detritus por entre sus dientes cubiertos de salitre.

—_Será un placer ayudarle a reconquistar Equestria, Venido-de-la-Muerte _—dice el mago-pudrición con una voz horrible.


	8. 7: Un poco de Fluttershy

**LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR **

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>

**Un poco de Fluttershy**

El poni flaco y enclenque termina de empacar sus premios de tiro al blanco. Son seis trofeos de tercer lugar y uno de segundo lugar. Sonríe con satisfacción.

Ojos pardo oscuro, pelo gris claro y crin gris oscuro, con una desteñida marca en forma de los dos signos de interrogación en negro y bordeados en blanco; es tal la opacidad de sus colores que recuerda a los ponis afectados por el poder de Discord. Su crin está cuidadosamente peinada con línea al medio, y sus carnes son tan blandas por su sedentarismo que parece un muñeco de trapo.

Se ríe al contemplar sus libros: un enorme saco lleno de ellos. Libros de ciencia, de historia, culturas, mares, continentes, animales, literatura fantástica, de todo. Él ama los libros; adora leerlos y adora escribirlos, y adora leer lo que él escribe.

_"Soy un nerd, y de los peores que hay"._

Se ríe al pensar que tal vez su amor por la lectura lo ha vuelto tan sedentario. No hace más deporte que el de tiro al blanco. Practica su puntería tres horas diarias que cumple religiosamente.

El poni de débil contextura comprueba si su colección de ballestas esté correctamente empacada. Varias flechas en atados de a doce y dos ballestas, una de acero y otra compuesta, descansan en una maleta. Hace un par de meses encargó a los wyverns tres ballestas más, de último modelo, que aún no le han llegado. Para pagar esas tres ballestas gastó el dinero que había ganado con todos los libros que ha escrito.

_"Pero sí que ha valido la pena. No hay arma más ideal para mí que una ballesta"._

—En cuanto lleguen mis ballestas, me mudo a Ponyville —dice el poni flaco y enclenque, mientras prepara un lápiz y un destartalado cuaderno. Encima de la primera página escribe:

_ELLA NUNCA SE CASARÍA CONMIGO II:_

_LA BELLA Y EL LADRÓN_

* * *

><p>—¡Eh, Broken Heaven! No te ves muy bien —dice Reaver, acercándose a su compañero minero. Es un pegaso de color dorado, ojos ambarinos, crin azul y blanca, imitando el cielo nuboso y marca en forma del tallo espinoso de una rosa. Aquel pegaso tose violentamente, pero aún está afanado en la tarea de horadar el suelo.<p>

—Estoy bien, Reaver... —logra articular antes de toser de nuevo—. Sólo me entró polvo por la garganta... —comienza a toser de nuevo. Cae al piso duro, y esta vez salta sangre de su boca...

—¡Broken Heaven! —grita Reaver...

—¡Reaver! —le habla Fluttershy. Están caminando por Ponyville. El sol no es más que una delgada línea en la lejanía, y todas las cosas están cubiertas por un delgado tinte rojo de luz crepuscular.

_"¡Odio los _flashbacks_!"_

—Lo siento, Fluttershy, estaba pensando en algo interesante..., em..., que me... dijo Squeeze...

—Em..., Reaver —dice ella, tímidamente—. Em..., ¿Estás... muy cansado?

—Para nada. Lo que me dijo el Doctor me dejó el ánimo por las nubes.

Habían sido, en verdad, muy buenas noticias para el saqueador. Tal como predijo Squeeze.

—Vaya, Reaver, tu ala está curada. ¡Y tu costilla y tu pata están considerablemente mejor! En un par de semanas te quitaré el yeso de la pata, y como tu dislocación del ala ya está mejor, te quitaré la venda. Pero te aconsejo que no vueles por unos días más —el Doctor luego se rió— ¡Nunca vi a ningún poni recuperarse así de rápido! ¡Es increíble!

_"¡Ahora tengo más oportunidad! Para pasado mañana podré volar, y eso me da una ventaja incalculable para mi atraco. Pero, ¿Cómo protejo mi pierna herida? ¡Bah, le pediré al pulpito que invente algo, después de todo tiene cuatro cerebros!"_

A lo lejos, Reaver oye un lamento. Casi imperceptible para un poni normal, que lo confundiría con cualquier sonido normal; pero al oído experimentado de Reaver es fácilmente reconocible.

—Dream Moon está llamando —dice el saqueador.

—Angel y Squeeze deben haberla sacado a pasear —piensa Fluttershy.

—Fluttershy.

—¿Si, Reaver?

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Creo que sí...

—¿Cómo conociste a Dream Moon y a tus otros animales? Digo, si no es muy atrevida la pregunta.

—Mi tío cuidaba a Dream Moon... Después de que obtuve mi Cutie Mark, me presentó a las demás criaturas...

Fluttershy se detiene. La luna refulge en sus ojos. Parece que lucha contra un recuerdo pasado. Reaver siente que su corazón se desgarra al ver a Fluttershy entristecida, iluminada rojizamente por el atardecer sangriento.

—Mi tío... —susurra dolorosamente.

—Perdón, Fluttershy, yo no quería... —comienza a disculparse Reaver. Pero ella levanta su casco... y le cubre suavemente la boca...

—Reaver, hace menos de una semana que te salvé de la mantícora —dice con su voz suave—. Pero confío en ti más de lo que he confiado en otros ponis. A nadie nunca le había mostrado mis otros animales, ni siquiera a mis amigas. Pero tú los has visto. No sé por qué... siento que puedo contártelo todo a ti... creo... que tú me entiendes...

_"¿Confías en mí? Sólo lo dices porque no sabes nada de mí. ¡Yo soy una maldita rata!"_

Reaver está tan emocionado por las palabras de Fluttershy que se queda perplejo. Ella baja su casco, y lo mira con una sonrisa decaída. Y Reaver siente que es la yegua más hermosa que ha visto en toda su vida.

Siente... amor. Reaver nunca lo ha sentido. Tan sólo la amarga suma de soledades que eran sus amigos mineros, Diamondheart, Winter Soul y Wisemurk, y el amargo sentimiento carroñero de no ser el verdadero padre de Lobero. Y entre ambos sentimientos, un gran, gran vacío.

Como todos los criminales, ha sentido las caricias compradas a yeguas de dudosa castidad. Pero eran caricias mezquinas, huecas como un globo, y no llenaban el vacío de su corazón, así que pronto se aburrió de ellas e intentó llenar su vacío con las bebidas alcohólicas, ilegales en casi todas las naciones, que destilaban ilegalmente. Pero, aparte de titánicas resacas demoledoras, no se sintió lleno. Así que decidió probar las drogas, que también son ilegales en todas las naciones y que también preparaban. Y de eso último costó un infierno apartarse...

¿Podría el amor llenar su vacío? O mejor dicho ¿Podría Fluttershy llenar su vacío?

_"¿Me atreveré yo a enamorarme de ella? Las ponis dulces como ella están destinadas para ponis heroicos y de buen corazón, no gusanos saqueadores como yo. ¿Seré capaz de vencer al destino? ¡No soy capaz de ganarle a mis propios miedos! ¡Nunca podrá ser el amor entre alguien tan bella y un saqueador tan feo! ¡Además ella no me ama y no lo hará nunca! ¡Así que olvídate, Reaver, de cualquier oportunidad de siquiera enamorarte de ella!"_

Piensa en lo que le dijo a Fluttershy en la consulta del Doctor. Le dijo que era hermosa. ¡Cómo se había avergonzado! habló sin pensar, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, ella no se enojó. Es más, parecía que Fluttershy no creía que ella misma fuera hermosa.

_"¡Eres un tesoro, Fluttershy! ¡Un tesoro! ¡Robaré todos los tesoros de Equestria sólo para verte feliz! ¡El oro será capaz de arreglarlo todo!"_

Y Reaver está a punto de decir que quiere llenarla de tesoros, cuando se da cuenta de que está a punto de revelarle que es un vulgar saqueador (aunque Reaver siempre prefería _Buscador Experto de Tesoros_ en vez de _saqueador_). Él sabe que aquella profesión no es bien vista por ningún poni. Ella dejaría de confiar en él, nunca le hablaría. _"¡Desastre!"_

—Puedes... confiar en mí... digo... si quieres confiar en mí... —dice tímidamente.

—Esto debo contárselo a alguien. Lo he callado tantos años... ni siquiera Rarity lo sabe, y ella es mi mejor amiga. Sólo mi tío lo sabía...

Una lágrima, dos lágrimas cristalinas como dos continentes de sal, asoman, dudan y caen por su mejilla. Dudan otro segundo, y luego caen como paracaidistas al suelo.

—Fluttershy, si no quieres contarlo no...

—Quiero contártelo —dice con su bajísimo y acostumbrado tono, y luego va a sentarse a un banco en la plaza. Reaver se sienta junto a ella. Fluttershy inspira y comienza a narrar— Yo era una pequeña potrilla, muy pequeña, pero recuerdo todo muy claramente...

»Yo estaba regresando a casa. Mi papá me envió a pedirle un poco de azúcar a un vecino. Aún en Cloudsdale vivía algo apartada de la ciudad, no tanto, sin embargo, pero sí lo suficiente como para demorar más o menos unos diez minutos.

»Cuando regresé, recuerdo que la puerta estaba abierta. Yo recordaba perfectamente haberla cerrado. Y adentro estaba muy oscuro. Mi casa era una nube hueca, sin ventanas y anclada a la ciudad **(1)**, por eso era fácil que estuviera tan oscuro. De pequeña yo no era tan cobarde como lo soy ahora. A veces pienso que lo que pasó me volvió la poni miedosa que soy.

»Llamé a mi papá, avisándole que volvía con el azúcar. No me contestó. Dejé el azúcar en el suelo. Entonces, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pude ver la silueta de mi papá en medio de la penumbra. Me acerqué a él... —Fluttershy parpadea antes de seguir—. No estoy muy segura de cómo empezó lo tenebroso. Recuerdo que mi papá estaba ahí y luego no, como si lo hubiera tragado la casa. Y..., y... y...

Fluttershy no lo soporta más y se hace un ovillo. Comienza a sollozar.

—¡Fluttershy! ¿Qué te pasa?

Reaver, asustado y aturdido por la acción de la pegaso, no sabe qué hacer. Decide abrazar a Fluttershy, y tratar de consolarla.

¡Qué vanas suenan sus palabras en medio de su llanto!

No hay ningún poni a la vista. Reaver acaricia la crin de Fluttershy, balbuceando palabras de consuelo que la presión convierte en un balbuceo incomprensible.

—¡Pero Fluttershy! ¿Q-qué pasó? —pregunta Reaver, sin estar muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta. Algo que pone a Fluttershy así no debe ser bueno.

—N-no estoy muy segura... —Fluttershy de golpe deja de llorar y abre sus dos ojos como si quisiera abarcar con la extensión de su globo ocular la totalidad de Equestria.

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Papá? Ya volví con la azúcar —es una potrilla pequeña, muy pequeña, aún más que Apple Bloom. No tendría más de seis o cinco años.<em>

_La puerta se cierra de golpe. _"Debe ser el viento".

—_P-papá... —susurra la potra, asustada. Todo está muy oscuro..._

_Ahí está, sentado sobre sus patas traseras, de espaldas a ella. Sus colores amarillo y púrpura apenas se distinguen en la sombra._

—_Papá, ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Papá? —susurra Fluttershy. Se acerca a él y lo toca con el casco._

_Pero él se desploma hacia un lado._

—_¡Papá! —chilla la poni, remeciéndolo— ¡Papá! ¡Papá!_

_Siente algo como una pegajosa telaraña caer sobre su hombro. Molesta se sacude, pero sigue cayendo más de aquella telaraña. Fluttershy siente que se le detiene el corazón..., cuando con horror se da cuenta... de que no es una telaraña... sino algo irreal..._

* * *

><p>—Caía por todas partes. Era tan horrible... ¡Tan horrible, Reaver! ¡Estaba por todo mi cuerpo! ¡<em>Ni siquiera era sólido<em>! Era algo..., algo... Era _algo_.

* * *

><p><em>La oscuridad se cierne sobre ella, rugiendo eléctricamente, convenciéndola de que lo que está ocurriendo es de verdad. La sombra toma forma de algo inefable, algo vomitado por el infierno en un día de locura. Aullidos con espinas, telarañas viscosas, burbujas erizadas de signos, patas de cuchillo, geometrías del Hades; todo insoportablemente real, negro y pegajoso, todo reabsorbiéndose una y otra vez, como negra masa de pan amasada por una fuerza invisible. Horrendas costras verdes y fosforescentes surgen y se reabsorben. La masa informe se retuerce perturbadoramente, como un rasposo animal en los estertores de la muerte más dolorosa; y Fluttershy siente un miedo que le duraría toda la vida. De algún lugar pesadillesco dentro de su protoplásmica estructura, surge una voz que quiebra el intelecto de Fluttershy. Una voz inaudita que grita: <em>"¡Tekeli-li!"

_Fluttershy mira sin pestañear y con una expresión vacía. Su cerebro está fuera de funcionamiento, apagado para conservar un gramo de cordura. Y por eso no siente, más que como una lejana brisa arenosa, cuando la bestia la envuelve en acuchillada tinta, como una araña en la mosca. Severamente traumatizada, más tarde sentiría el horror de aquella cosa, como agua demasiado densa, destruyendo su casa y arrojándola cielo abajo._

* * *

><p>—Eso... eso fue... aterrador... —Reaver, después de haber visto a los animales de Fluttershy, tiene la saludable creencia de que monstruos sin forma, sin alma y sin rostro son capaces de florecer en la sombría paz de la ignorancia.<p>

_"¡Pobre Fluttershy! ¡Con razón eres tan tímida! ¿Cómo alguien se atrevería hacerte daño? ¡Debo superar rápido mi fobia a las criaturas horrendas para vengarme contra esa cosa!"_

—¡Fue horrible! —Fluttershy se aferra al saqueador—. A veces, aún lo siento en mis pesadillas. Siento sus tentáculos sobre mi piel, entrando en mí...

—¿Y qué fue de tu padre?

— Nunca volví a ver a mi papá. Desde entonces, mi tío me crió...

—¿Pero cómo sobreviviste a la caída? ¿Tu tío te agarró?

—Mi tío..., unas plumas... no recuerdo muy bien —dice Fluttershy, pero él no sabe que está mintiendo.

_"Fue lo peor que pasó en mi vida. Y te lo estoy contando a ti, Reaver. Sólo yo y mi tío lo sabíamos. No sabes cuánto me alegra ver que me crees y me comprendes"._

De hecho, ella recuerda muy bien ese momento en que conoció a su tío...

* * *

><p><em>Ella no es más consciente del mundo que una muñeca de barro. Cae en picada, hacia la montaña.<em>

_Y de la nada, una nube la rodea. Más tarde, cuando se recuperara del trauma, aquella nube más bien le parecería un torbellino de plumas de todos los colores: marrones, verdes, rojas, blancas y azules._

_Aquel torbellino frena su caída._

_Y de pronto siente un sopor que la tranquiliza y la reconforta mientras la lleva suavemente a tierra._

_Se oye el sonido de un tambor, y hay un aroma o un calorcillo en el lugar que la relaja._

_Se siente... bien, a pesar de todo. El miedo y el horror llegarían después._

_Ve una sombra dibujándose en la neblina. Un poni._

—_¿P-papá? —susurra la potrilla. Pero se fija en que este poni es enorme y no tiene alas._

—_Lo siento, pero no soy tu papá, potrilla —su voz es agradable, pero firme y profunda con un ligero acento—. Aunque si lo deseas, puedo ser tu tío. Soy el tío de todas las criaturas de por aquí._

—_¿T-tío...? —susurra la pegaso. El poni terrestre se acerca y ella puede verlo bien._

_Es enorme, pero no enorme en el sentido de que es fornido y sus músculos hacen de él una torre de carne._

_Este poni tiene una complexión normal, aunque la musculatura se nota bajo la piel, y es de tamaño grande, tanto que un poni con suerte le llegaría hasta los hombros. Es un potro pinto, de ojos color miel, crin beige y pelo blanco puro y manchado con el marrón más vivo y alegre que Fluttershy había visto. No aparenta ser muy mayor, tal vez un semental recién salido de la adolescencia. Lo que sorprende a Fluttershy es que su crin beige tiene dos trenzas que caen detrás de sus orejas; encima de su oreja derecha lleva encajadas tres plumas de halcón, y en su cuello penden un montón de collares de madera negra, verde y clara._

—_¿Cómo llegaste aquí, pequeña? —pregunta el poni. Ella se hace un ovillo, como un perrito pequeño, y el joven semental pinto se acerca y pone un casco sobre su cabecita, que parece un diminuto grano de maíz en comparación con el gigantesco casco que cuidadosamente la acaricia. Y a ella le parece que el semental echa una ojeada en su cerebro apagado, escuchando y entendiendo—. Ya veo —dice con algo de pena—. Pobre pequeña. Esta noche la pasaras con tu tío. Mañana veré que puedo hacer. Por cierto, me llamo Tasunka Witko, pero los ponis me llaman Sacred Lion._

_Ella no pudo contestar. Adormilada, se rinde al sueño cuando el caballo la toma con muchísimo cuidado con la boca y se la echa en su ancha espalda._

* * *

><p>Ella aún lo recuerda.<p>

_"Sacred Lion..."_

De hecho, había sido más padre que su propio padre.

_"Me ayudaste más de lo que cualquier padre de verdad podría haberlo hecho"._

Mira a Reaver. Parece ver el marrón de las manchas de su "tío" en el marrón de Reaver, aunque el color de Reaver es oscuro, en cambio el marrón de Sacred Lion era más bien un marrón luminoso, que sólo daba a pensar cosas agradables: té y pan tostado en el desayuno, la miel que almacenaba en tarros gemelos, chocolate en los días de invierno, el maíz rojo con el que preparaba aquellas tortas tan sabrosas...

_"Reaver"._

Él la acaricia, intentando reconfortarla, sin embargo la historia de Fluttershy lo ha dejado tan impactado que sólo habla una sarta de galimatías. Por alguna razón, aquello le parece increíblemente dulce, lindo y adorable, y Fluttershy comienza tímidamente a sonreír.

_"Reaver. Gracias por estar aquí, a mi lado"._

Una poni en su sano juicio nunca habría considerado lindo o adorable a Reaver, con su color marrón como la tierra, su crin gris oscuro como humo de cigarro y sus ojos tan negros que parecían el corazón de un ratero. Sin embargo, Fluttershy se ha dado cuenta de que en cierta forma Reaver es como ella. Un poco tímido. Algo silencioso. Un poco temeroso. En cierta forma Reaver es como ella versión segura de sí misma.

_"Reaver. Tú me comprendes. Sé que suena estúpido, pero todas estas cosas que te he confiado... siento que eso nos une de alguna forma. Y no sé porqué, pero sé que tú nunca dirás nada sobre mis... nuestros secretos..."_

—Gracias, Reaver —dice Fluttershy. Y le da un agradable abrazo.

_"¿Me atreveré a amarte? ¡No! Yo soy muy débil y cobarde, en cambio tú no tienes miedo de cruzar el Bosque Everfree. Nunca te fijarías en mí..., pero tengo suficiente con que seas mi amigo"._

Reaver, confundido, cortado su discurso, parpadea un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que Fluttershy lo está abrazando.

—¿Gracias? ¿P-por qué? —susurra el pegaso.

—Por lo que me dijiste hace un rato, y por escucharme y comprenderme —contesta ella, sonrojándose.

Y le da un beso en la mejilla

El beso es como una montaña de oro para Reaver.

_"Tú no deberías agradecerme a mí. Sabes, me gustaría decirte que en lugar de corazón tenía un reloj que marcaba cuanto tiempo faltaba para morirme, y que tú me recordaste que tenía un corazón de verdad, y que tú lograste hacer latir ese corazón. Pero no puedo decírtelo, soy un saqueador, te mereces a alguien mejor que yo. ¿Sueno redundante pensando eso?"_

Reaver está tan sonrojado como Fluttershy, si no más.

—Estee..., creo que ahora yo debo darte gracias por eso —balbucea, pero sonríe.

Ambos se ríen. Miran al sol terminar de ocultarse.

—Reaver —tímidamente se aventura a decir Fluttershy tras un rato—, no sé qué errores cometiste de los que te arrepientes tanto, pero no mereces morir. Nadie lo merece.

Se miran unos segundos que parecen siglos resplandecientes.

_"Sólo lo dices porque no sabes lo que he hecho. Y creo que también soy redundante con este pensamiento"_

—Tienes razón —dice Reaver—. No sé en qué estaba pensando.

Fluttershy sonríe. Reaver igual.

Y los dos pegasos se quedan a mirar la luna emerger antes de regresar a casa.

Los dos con un sentimiento extraño, desconocido, como mariposas en el estómago.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Estilo arquitectónico pegaso muy popular en la antigüedad, actualmente caído en desuso y usado sólo por poblaciones nómadas de pegasos. Debido a su simplicidad, los grifos lo han adaptado como una tienda de campaña..


	9. 8: Preparando el saqueo

**LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR**

* * *

><p><strong>8<strong>

**Preparando el saqueo**

Gilda mira el amanecer. Antes, cuando era una grifo malhumorada, solía burlarse de los tipos que meditaban durante horas y horas. Ahora, después de desilusionar a su mejor amiga, después del duro y cruel entrenamiento Spetsnaz, después de ver cómo estallaba vivo su amigo y después de vivir el horror de las matanzas en carne propia, ella misma se ha vuelto una criatura que medita horas y horas todo el día.

Cierra los ojos y se cubre con una pata, intentando olvidarse de un compañero de clase que le pedía ayuda mientras era atrapado por una trampa para mantícoras. Ella estaba demasiado asustada, y por eso no fue a salvarlo. El desdichado fue partido por la mitad...

_"Soy un fracaso como guerrera. Yo sólo quiero ir con papá y atrapar nubes, y volar, volar sin esas malditas muertes en mi cabeza."_

—¿Gilda? —oye la voz de Marduk a su espalda— ¿Otra vez reviviendo aquella noche?

—No, yo sólo estaba viendo el amanecer... —contesta volteándose.

—Gilda, a diferencia de ti, yo aprobé las clases de chamanismo —el hipogrifo hace un gesto de incredulidad con la cabeza—. Sé cuando estás mintiendo, y siento cuando estás sufriendo. Gilda —susurra, acercando su cabeza—, ya no quiero que sufras.

_"Oh, Marduk..."_

Ella se pierde en esos hechiceros ojos verdes. Marduk la abraza y la acerca a sí mismo, mientras besa su cuello y sube por su mejilla. Gilda busca anhelante el rostro de Marduk, y sus picos de águila se encuentran y se besan desesperadamente. Caen hacia atrás, ella debajo de él, y siente su cálido resuello jadeante erizarle las plumas de la nuca...

Gilda aparta a Marduk de un empujón.

—No, Marduk. Enki podría descubrirnos.

—¿No crees que ya es hora de decirle a mi hermano sobre lo nuestro?

—Él no lo entendería. Después de todo, un grifo mató a sus padres, y él no lo ha superado.

—Te acepta como su amiga...

—Sí, pero no creo que me soporte como cuñada.

Marduk suspira y mira al cielo. Se miran y sonríen. Uno al lado del otro, contemplan las nubes por varios minutos, hablándose sin hablar como sólo los enamorados pueden hacer.

—Gilda, ¿Por qué no quieres estar aquí en Ponyville? Es tan bonito... y los ponis no están afectados por la Melancolía que afecta a nuestro pueblo...

La grifo mira al cielo con una expresión vacía.

—Hice... algunas maldades. Perdí a una amiga, la única que tenía antes de conocerlos a ustedes.

—¿Es por eso que la Melancolía te afecta con más fuerza aquí?

—No sé. Tal vez.

—Yo soy el mejor chamán de los tres. Hazme caso, querida, no dejes que la Melancolía consuma tu corazón. Lucha contra esa tristeza que parece caer de la nada.

_"Tal vez tengas razón. No sé si los ponis quieran perdonarme..."_

Desde hace algunos años, algunas razas comenzaron a sentir un profundo sentimiento en sus corazones, una tristeza o una pena sin explicación alguna. Miraban el horizonte, hacia el mar, y suspiraban. Todo ya había perdido su calor y su brillo; sólo podían sentir una tristeza honda como el abismo, y todos los demás sentimientos quedaban contaminados por aquella congoja. Fue llamada "la Melancolía" por los sabios y chamanes. Ha afectado a los grifos, a los hipogrifos, a todas las subespecies de dragones, a los búfalos y a los pueblos de Lemuria al sur.

—Estoy triste, pero siempre estuve triste —contesta Gilda, sintiendo esa Melancolía retorcerse como un gusano en su corazón.

En eso, un arco iris parte las nubes. En la punta, difícil de distinguir, se puede ver a una pegaso celeste. Gilda se aterra.

_"¡Rainbow Dash!"_

—Mira Gilda, en este país los arco iris son artificiales —se ríe Marduk—. ¿Gilda? ¿Gilda?

El hipogrifo mira perplejo en todas direcciones. Gilda ha desaparecido.

Ella está escondida en un árbol. No quiere ser vista, quiere solamente pasar desapercibida.

* * *

><p>—Había olvidado que inventé esta cosa —dice Squeeze—. Pero como entenderás, para mí el tiempo pasa muy lento.<p>

Fluttershy no está. Ha salido a ayudar a Applejack con las manzanas, y le ha encargado a Squeeze cuidar a Reaver. El saqueador aprovecha para pedirle al ser marino algo para poder caminar normalmente y con velocidad. Ahora están en el oscuro desván.

_"Aunque ahora como mis alas están bien, no necesitaré caminar tanto."_

Y el pulpo-cangrejo con lentes le presenta algo así como un tubo de acero segmentado y negro.

—¿Cómo funciona esto?

—Metes tu pata adentro. Estos anillos están forjados con un procedimiento especial y con un metal que tu raza desconoce. Se lo inventé a Fluttershy una vez que ella se accidentó.

Reaver le hace caso, aunque con ciertas dudas. Pero Squeeze es un gran inventor además de sabio: el saqueador siente como si su pata estuviera completamente sana, y salta de aquí para allá y patea el aire para probarla.

—¡Es increíble, Squeeze!

—Si te preguntan, di que Fluttershy la importó de Draconia —contesta—. Los dragones wyverns inventan cientos de cosas cada día.

—Oye, pulpito, tú lo sabes todo, ¿cierto?

—Fui inventado para ser una entidad orgánica de recolección y almacenamiento de información, condicionada mentalmente desde el tubo de ensayo para acumular más información mientras me sea posible —Squeeze deja caer sus tentáculos; ese es su gesto de abatimiento—. Desgraciadamente, al acumular conocimientos, desarrollé una personalidad y me desecharon —sus tentáculos vuelven a la vida, superado su momento de amargura—. Virtualmente, sé aproximadamente quinientas mil veces más cosas que tú.

—Eso no importa —dice Reaver, intentando entender algo de lo que dijo Squeeze— ¿Conoces a alguna criatura que sea una...? —piensa en una forma de describirlo— ¿... una masa sin forma negra con tendencias homicidas?

—Fluttershy te contó su historia.

—Sí.

—Esa bestia que la atacó y destruyó a su progenitor es un experimento genético creado por la misma oscura y siniestra raza que me creó.

—¿También es un experimento que salió mal?

—Al contrario —Squeeze parece adoptar una voz misteriosa—, son experimentos que salieron bien.

Reaver siente un miedo subir por su lomo. _"¿Hay más de esas cosas?"_

—¿Puedo ir donde ella? —pregunta. Necesita distraerse. Squeeze recuerda demasiadas cosas antiguas, horrendas e innombrables.

—Sweet Apples Acres está por allá. No creo que te haga daño salir a tomar aire.

Reaver desaparece por el camino. Squeeze lo mira con su pasión apagada de pescado.

—Aaaaaaahhhh, ellos hacen una bonita pareja —los ojos siniestros de Dream Moon surgen de la oscuridad del desván. Aparentemente, ella está de cabeza, aferrándose al techo con sus patas.

—Compartirán extraños vínculos emocionales, intercambiarán fluidos nupciales y dentro de algunos meses, Fluttershy parirá una camada de uno o dos potrillos y será madre.

—¡Aaaaaaaaahhh! ¡Y nosotros seremos tíos! —chilla alegre la gárgola.

—En cierta forma —Squeeze ríe, llenando la casa con el clamor de sus pinzas—. Aunque dudo que dejen a sus crías a nuestro cuidado.

* * *

><p>—Había olvidado aquella cosa —dice Fluttershy, guiñándole cómplice un ojo a Reaver.<p>

—Se ve muy útil, debería comprar un par de esos por si acaso —comenta Applejack, mirando la pata negra del poni— ¿Qué tan seguido vienen los comerciantes a Canterlot?

—Este..., em..., de esas patas..., ya no fabrican... —dice Fluttershy. Sabe que si Applejack va con los dragones, estos se llenarían de dudas, y preguntando y preguntando podrían llegar a Squeeze...

—¿Ya no fabrican?

—Sí... por..., estos..., Diamond Dogs... —dice Reaver, intentando ayudar a Fluttershy.

_"No soy bueno para mentir. Mejor finge que haces algo."_

Reaver patea un manzano, y recoge las montañas de manzanas que caen de la copa. Va hacia otro árbol, y pronto está tan cargado que parece un caracol arrastrando una concha de manzanas.

Sin embargo, no se nota excesivamente cansado.

—Es muy fuerte para ser un poni tan pequeño —dice Big Macintosh, observando cómo el saqueador deja las manzanas en un carretón y va a por más, casi infatigable.

_ "Tiene razón. Mis años de ejercicio con los Shadowbolts han funcionado para algo. Aunque, como dijo el pulpito, tal vez Dream Moon tenga que ver..."_

* * *

><p>—Applejack no debió darme tantas manzanas.<p>

—Te las ganaste por ayudarla en la cosecha.

Reaver, cargado con dos cestos de manzana, pasea por Ponyville junto con Fluttershy.

—¡_Kiz_ Fluttershy!

Ibrahim el lobo gris y sus hijos saludan alegremente, alzando en alto sus patas derechas con la palma extendida hacia ellos. El gordo mercader es ayudado por tres de sus hijos y va a saludarlos.

—Buenos días, señor Ibrahim —saluda Fluttershy.

—Buenos días son, en verdad —el lobo ríe. Reaver retrocede un paso, espantado.

Reconoce a aquel cánido. Varias veces le vació el carretón de mercancías, cuando era un saqueador medianamente respetado en las bandas del Caudillo Diamond Dog.

_"¡Por favor, que no me reconozca!"_

—¿Y él es su amigo? —el lobo ríe y lo abraza— ¡Ve, kiz Fluttershy, le dije que el café lo levantaría del lecho! Yo soy Ibrahim Ibn Fahdlan Ibn Al Bagdad Ibn Ismael, pero puede llamarme "señor Ibrahim."

—H-hola, yo... yo soy Reaver Subterra... —tartamudea.

—Ah, es un placer conocerlo, _erkek_ Reaver —Ibrahim sobajea su amplio estómago—. Se nota que es un _erkek_ tímido, noble y educado.

Guiña pícaramente un ojo a sus hijos, quienes corren donde Reaver portando trozos de tela, con los que agobian al saqueador.

—¡Querido y amado padre, necesitaremos un turbante más pequeño!

—¿Un turbante? ¿Para qué? —pregunta Reaver, tranquilo porque no lo han reconocido, tratando de quitarse de encima a los lobos sin parecer descortés.

—¡Para su sagrado matrimonio, por supuesto! —contesta Ibrahim—. Ayer, mi pequeño Omar vio cómo usted, _kiz_ Fluttershy, le daba un beso en la mejilla a _erkek_ Reaver. Así que dígame, _kiz_ Fluttershy, ¿Cuándo se celebra la boda?

Fluttershy y Reaver abren los ojos como platos.

—Es un... malentendido, señor Ibrahim —contesta Fluttershy, ligeramente ruborizada—. Ayer... estuvimos conversando... cosas...

—¡Oh, _kiz_ Fluttershy, entiendo eso! —contesta el gordo lobo, haciendo un gesto a sus hijos, que dejan en paz a Reaver—. Sé que los ponis se cortejan de modo diferente a los lobos, pero entienda que los corazones de mi familia bailarán de alegría el día en que usted se case.

—Pero los lobos sabemos tener paciencia —dice Hassan, sonriendo.

Reaver mira las tiendas de los lobos, y ve algo que podría servirle. Un saco negro de lona casi vaciado de cítricos. Reaver solía uno de esos cuando salía a saquear...

—¡Fluttershy, querida! —escucha a sus espaldas la voz de Rarity— ¡Hola, Reaver!

—Hola, Rarity —saludan casi a un tiempo la bella y el saqueador.

_"Esta es mi oportunidad. Que oportuna llega de Rarity, debe haber alguien en el cielo que quiere ayudarme a ser rico."_

—Em..., Fluttershy, te dejo para que hables con tu amiga, voy a ver... algo donde el señor Ibrahim.

—Está bien, Reaver.

Camina hasta donde los lobos.

—¿Desea algo, _erkek_ Reaver? —pregunta Hassan.

—Sí, le doy algunas manzanas a cambio de ese saco negro de lona.

—¿Este saco feo? ¡_Erkek_ Reaver, si necesita un saco, sígame!

Camina un par de puestos (los lobos han levantado quince), y abre una especie de maleta gigante llena de ropa.

—Este saco de cabello de leucrota es resistente y ligero —dice levantado un saco negro tan grande, que Reaver entraba ahí sin problemas—. Los asfuurianos de Alamut lo utilizan para estrangular a sus víctimas.

Reaver se estremece. Los asfuurianos, como todo el mundo sabe, son los mejores mercenarios y soldados de alquiler del Mundo Conocido. Hasta un saqueador como Reaver los conoce, y eso que nunca ha visto a uno.

—Me lo llevo. ¿Y tiene un traje negro?

—¡Claro que sí! —saca del maletón unos pantalones holgados, una camisa y una bufanda, todas negras y aparentemente también fabricadas con pelo de leucrota—. Esto fue fabricado por un sastre de Canterlot y lo compré muy barato.

—Llévese la mitad de las manzanas —contesta Reaver, entregando un montón de fruta—. Si no es mucha molestia, esconde la ropa bajo las manzanas.

—Ah, es una sorpresa —Hassan guiña pícaramente un ojo.

—¡No es lo que está pensando! —contesta Reaver.

—Claro, todos los machos necesitamos vestirnos bien en ocasiones especiales... —y Hassan guiña dos veces seguidas.

Reaver, algo ofuscado, da agriamente las gracias, pero el lobo da una profunda y alegre carcajada.

_"Bien, ya tengo ropa para ocultar mi identidad y un saco para el oro. Ahora necesito reunir información... ¿Por qué pienso en reunir información? ¿Por qué pienso? ¿Dream Moon tendrá que ver?"_

Acercándose cautelosamente donde Rarity y Fluttershy, participa en la conversación esperando el momento propicio para preguntar:

—¿Dónde se alojarán los Wonderbolts mañana?

—¿Te gustan los Wonderbolts?

—Sí, Rarity, soy un gran fan de ellos —miente descaradamente. Él prefiere a los Shadowbolt: más temerarios, más exhibicionistas y más radicales.

La unicornio y la pegaso se miran y se ríen. Reaver mira perplejo.

—Necesitas hablar con Rainbow Dash —dice Fluttershy, con un rostro de malicia burlona visto pocas veces en ella.

* * *

><p><em>"¡Si oigo más de los Wonderbolts me voy a volver loco!"<em>

Piensa Reaver, en el comedor de Fluttershy. Ha pasado todo el resto de la tarde con Rainbow Dash, hablando sobre los Wonderbolts. Reaver tuvo cuidado de retener en su memoria lo importante de su actuación de mañana y desechar el resto de información que tan fanáticamente le había proporcionado Rainbow.

_"¡Santos ladrones, pobre del infeliz que diga que los Wonderbolts aburren si ella está cerca! Sería una perfecta Shadowbolt."_

Así, sabía que al mediodía iban a hacer una demostración de dos horas, tiempo suficiente para saquear el lugar donde se alojan. Aunque él habría preferido el apoyo de la noche y la oscuridad, sabía que en la noche el lugar estaría abarrotado. La ropa negra no ayudaría al camuflaje, salvo que tuviera poca iluminación; de todas formas, oculta su marca y eso es suficiente.

_"Basta con que me cubra mi Cutie Mark, y después ya nadie podrá atraparme."_

Le ha hecho unos agujeros para los ojos a la bufanda. Sería un saqueo en pleno día ¡Algo épico! ¡Impensable! ¡Pensarían que verdaderamente debía ser un saqueador muy hábil para robar a los Wonderbolts!

Pero faltaba un punto importante.

—Squeeze, si tuvieras que ingresar a una casa en pleno día sin ser visto por nadie, ¿Cómo lo harías?

—Forzaría la puerta trasera y entraría sin hacer ruido.

—¿Pero si es una casa en una calle muy transitada?

—¡Aaaaaaaahhh! —interrumpe alegre Dream Moon, bajando las escaleras de un lemúrido salto— ¡Adoro jugar a las adivinanzas! A ver, yo entraría volando por la ventana.

—Es que nadie debe verte, Dream Moon.

—Aaahhhh, entonces ingresaría por la chimenea.

—Pero es una calle con muchos ponis, y ninguno debe ver nada ni sospechar nada.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! ¡Causaría una distracción y así podría entrar sin ser vista!

Los ojos de Reaver se iluminan.

_"¡Tiene razón!"_

Ni siquiera le da vergüenza ser ayudado por una criatura nacida de los temores de los ponis. Está feliz de tener al fin un plan de saqueo.

_"¡Causar una distracción y entrar por la chimenea!"_

—¡Dream Moon, preciosa, eres una genio!

Los ojos de la gárgola parecen brillan aparte de su cuerpo.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! ¡Ni Angel ni Squeze me habían dicho eso!

Como un grillo, salta sobre Reaver y le da un abrazo, que parece la horrible constricción de un calamar hacia su presa.

—¡Dream Moon, suéltalo!

La gárgola besa a Reaver en la frente, entre los ojos, y se retira a saltitos cortos, como un lémur, sonriendo extrañamente.

—Mi Fluido Labial no es tóxico —dice con voz melosa, y pareciera que el corazón que forman sus cuernos se hace más nítido. Retrocede lentamente, y le sonríe a Reaver antes de desaparecer por la escalera saltando al techo.

—Está bien, eso fue aterrador —dice Reaver, algo turbado, mirando la escalera.

—Nunca la vi reaccionar así. Tal vez debemos dejarla salir más seguido —contesta Squeeze.

—Oye pulpito, me he dado cuenta de que ahora puedo trabajar más sin cansarme y puedo pensar acertadamente.

—Es el efecto de la Metástasis de Dream Moon. ¿Recuerdas lo que te expliqué el otro día? Limpió completamente tu organismo y permitió a tus neuronas multiplicarse y repararse dado que activó su proceso de mitosis.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices, pero debe ser bueno —ríe el poni.

Fluttershy entra a la casa. Se nota que está cansada.

—Perdón por llegar tarde, pero Rarity me pidió que la ayudara con unos vestidos...

—No hay problema. Squeeze me ayudó a alimentar a los animales y preparé la cena —Reaver sonríe—. Espero que te guste el pastel de manzana.

—Me encanta —contesta Fluttershy, sonrojándose por la sonrisa de Reaver.

* * *

><p>Reaver estira la pata hacia la horrenda criatura que sólo puede ser vaga e imprecisamente descrita como un gusano con tentáculos. La toca. Es húmeda, fría y gomosa, y tres irracionales ojos amarillos parecen mirarlo desde el imposible fondo del mar de tentáculos...<p>

_"Por un..."_

Reaver retira la pata y cierra los ojos. Siente que va a vomitar su porción de pastel de manzana.

—Nunca podré acostumbrarme a verlos. Fluttershy, si sigo mirando esto me voy a volver loco.

Fluttershy mira a la criatura con unos ojos brillantes tan dulces que derriten el corazón de Reaver, y silba.

La criatura se sumerge de vuelta al interior de la tierra, y el pegaso siente que la comida se queda en su lugar.

—¿Cómo pudiste acostumbrarte a esto? —pregunta en broma el saqueador.

—Mi tío me ayudaba a soportar las pesadillas —contesta la bella.

Se ríen y contemplan la luna.

—Rarity, Twilight y Applejack nos invitaron a los dos a ir a ver a los Wonderbolts.

Reaver siente que se ahoga con su saliva. No podía decirle que a esa hora iba a estar robando, o como él dice "tomando lo que otros no ocupan y él necesita."

_"¡Inventa algo rápido!"_

—Yo no podré ir... porque..., em..., voy a participar..., en..., en... un concurso de cine..., sí, voy a participar en un concurso de cine mañana.

—¿Un concurso de cine? —ella lo mira, extrañada.

—Sí —susurra él, nervioso.

Dream Moon salta del tejado, extendiendo de punta a punta sus alas. Es hermosa y horrible vista desde abajo: una flor que creció bajo la hiedra, una piel que fue forma de la gárgola, un corazón en soledad por miles de siglos, una inocencia que floreció en las tinieblas.

Dream Moon la gárgola, tesoro negro, lágrima de alquitrán, vuela hermosa como una esbelta garza, y dulce es su sombra como un zafiro y es su monstruosidad como una seda espesa.

Y chilla feliz como una lombriz algo que pone aún más nervioso a Reaver:

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! ¡Amigos del bosque! ¡Hoy un galán me llamó preciosa!


	10. 9: Los Wonderbolts

**LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR**

* * *

><p><strong>9<strong>

**Los Wonderbolts**

—Qué bueno que vaya a participar en el concurso, señor Reaver —dice Dinky Doo, saludando al saqueador.

_"No puedo creer que de verdad haya un concurso de cine. Tal vez hay alguien en el cielo que quiere verme rico..."_

—Soy un gran aficionado a la cinematografía —contesta Reaver, recibiendo la cámara con la que va a participar.

—Estas son las reglas —dice un poni gordo con un grueso bigote—: Deben grabar una cinta de no más de media hora de duración. Pueden ser ayudados por sus amigos, pero la película debe grabarse en este día —a continuación explica cómo usar las cámaras—: Se coloca el rollo en esta rueda de aquí, y luego se gira esta palanca con la pata para grabar.

—¡Oye Dinky! —oye la voz de una potrilla— ¡Podríamos ayudarte con tu película!

—Gracias, Cutie Mark Crusaders. Omar, el hijo del lobo, nos va a ayudar también.

—¿No nos morderá, verdad?

—¡Claro que no! Es de otro tipo de lobos.

Dinky eleva la cámara usando su magia, y las cuatro potrancas se van por el camino de la plaza. Reaver ve a un pequeño lobo salir corriendo del mercado y unirse a ellos.

_"Seguramente será una gran película."_

Reaver toma su cámara y vuela hacia la casa de Fluttershy. No hay nadie. Ella está en la plaza con sus amigos, y Squeeze y Angel están afuera, en el patio.

_"No hay tiempo que perder."_

Con toda la velocidad del mundo, sube al desván y se viste. El traje le queda algo grande, pero con unos cuantos alfileres y trozos de tela consigue ajustárselo a su medida. También con un cuchillo le hace unos agujeros para sacar las alas.

_"Qué suerte que Fluttershy tiene agujas en su casa."_

Con cuidado se coloca su antifaz y se ata su saco en la espalda.

_"Bien, Reaver, si te atrapan lo arruinarás todo, Fluttershy te odiará y sus animales seguramente te darán una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Pero si sale bien tendrás muchísimo oro."_

Encomendándose a la suerte, salta por la ventana y extiende sus alas.

* * *

><p><em>"Crea una distracción..."<em>

Reaver toma una piedra con la boca y vuela a un árbol. Con toda la ciudad viendo a los Wonderbolts, no se ha topado con nadie. Sin embargo, en el edificio donde se hospedan hay una buena provisión de gente.

_"Bien, Reaver, lanza esta piedra a esa ventana. El que esté adentro armará un escándalo, todos huirán o se pondrán a discutir, y podrás escabullirte por la chimenea."_

Arroja la piedra.

Pero su puntería es pésima. Un poni vestido muy elegantemente y con aires ejecutivos recibe la roca entre ceja y ceja. Cae pesadamente de espaldas.

_"¡Maldición! ¡Soy un idiota!"_

A su alrededor se reúnen los transeúntes, formando un gran anillos de ponis. Los pegasos parten a buscar a un médico. La calle donde está Reaver está prácticamente desierta.

_"Bueno, no salió tan mal..."_

Con celeridad, se impulsa de una patada al tronco y vuela hasta la chimenea.

¡Justo a tiempo! ¡Ditzy Doo, la cartera y madre de Dinky, choca contra las ramas del árbol por esquivar un letrero!

_"¡Auch! ¡Ten más cuidado, Derpy, o te partirás la cabeza!"_

Todos llaman "Derpy Hooves" a Ditzy de cariño, no por afán de burlarse de ella. A Reaver personalmente se le hace más fácil pronunciar "Derpy" que "Ditzy."

Envolviéndose con el saco, se cuela por la chimenea. Es una chimenea de ladrillo, bastante ancha pues calienta a varios ponis, y por eso Reaver tiene espacio suficiente para caer, e incluso extender el saco a modo de paracidas.

Cae sin hacer ningún sonido sobre la base. Aunque no tiene ceniza, el saqueador no quiere arriesgarse.

Muchos saqueadores se burlaban de él por ser un pegaso. De hecho, casi todos eran unicornios, dado de que la magia es muy útil para abrir puertas y cerraduras.

Pero Reaver es un pegaso y no podría estar más satisfecho. Perfeccionado su vuelo por los años de experiencia y su tiempo como audaz Shadowbolt, sus alas son la mejor herramienta para saquear.

Aletea y se posa cabeza abajo en el techo, con las rodillas dobladas, pegándose como una salamanquesa negra al tejado, usando sus alas para impulsarse adelante y mantenerse en el techo.

Sin tocar el suelo se desliza de cabeza, proyectando un aleteo tan suave que el que lo oyera lo confundiría con el suspiro de la brisa.

_"Soy un saqueador profesional. He hecho esto cientos de veces. Soy un profesional..."_

Sortea la escalera, sube piso a piso, dobla por los pasillos.

Un arrendatario abre sorpresivamente la puerta de su cuarto.

_"¡Ay, no puedo fallar tan cerca!"_

Por suerte, Reaver tiene varios trucos bajo la manga. De una unicornio que andaba por los pueblos haciendo trucos de magia, llamada Trixie, aprendió a fabricar bombas de humo. Y no se puede ser un saqueador sin conocer trucos de escapismo, que solía perfeccionar diariamente cuando estaba al servicio de un cruel Caudillo Diamond Dog.

_"¡A ver si resulta!"_

El poni que va saliendo de su cuarto mira sorprendido hacia arriba.

Reaver se deja caer, al tiempo que se envuelve con la capa y suelta una bomba. Sube un humo negro fantasmagórico, y al desvanecerse, el saqueador ya no está.

—¡Por Equestria! —el aterrado poni se lleva una pata al pecho— ¡UN FANTASMA!

Regresa chillando a su casa, cerrando su puerta con llave.

Reaver, oculto tras la escalera, deja salir un "Fiuuu" de alivio, pero luego tose. Ha aspirado parte del humo y le ha enronquecido la garganta. Cuando el humo hizo ignición, nada más voló en reversa hasta las escaleras. Agradece en silencio haber preparado las bombas de humo en la mañana. Lo único difícil de conseguir, el nitrato, colgaba en abundancia del subterráneo donde Fluttershy guarda la comida para los animales.

_"Bien, ahora a saquear."_

* * *

><p>Los aposentos de los Wonderbolts están llenos de equipaje. Reaver cierra la puerta con cuidado, prepara el saco y va abriendo las maletas una por una.<p>

_"Veamos cuánto dinero traen consigo."_

Pero se desilusiona cuando ve que traen principalmente uniformes. Aunque sí traen dinero, y Reaver ya lleva tantas monedas que podría llenar su boca, está lejos de ser la cantidad exorbitante que había planeado.

Si el saqueador no hubiera estado tan apurado, si hubiera rebuscado en los bolsillos más recónditos de las ropas y los equipajes, habría encontrado monederos llenos de monedas de altísimo valor. Pero Reaver no da sino un vistazo superficial, y lo que roba está lejos de ser un verdadero desastre financiero para cualquier Wonderbolt. Claro que esto no lo sabe.

_"¡Qué fracaso! Aunque no me fue tan mal, pero es un fracaso rotundo."_

Envuelve las monedas en una camisa que un Wonderbolt lleva en su maleta, para que no hagan ruido. Parece una pelota de trapo al fondo de su saco.

Está a punto de irse, cuando se fija en un sombrero negro de ala redonda, negro y de banda dorada.

_"Se ve muy bonito... y caro. Me lo llevaré."_

Para no dañarlo, se lo pone. Casualmente, cerca de ahí hay un espejo. Y cuando se mira, no puede menos que reírse.

_"Con este sombrero pareciera que estoy disfrazado del '_Tornado'_"_

_El Tornado_ era un héroe de un antiguo comic. Era un terrateniente pegaso llamado Diego De la Vega que se disfrazaba como _El Tornado_ para luchar contra las injusticias en un pueblo cercano al desierto.

Se ríe el saqueador, al verse en ese accidental disfraz.

_"Parece que_ 'El Tornado' _ha dejado de luchar por la justicia y se ha puesto a robar."_

Vislumbra, en una mesita de noche, una humeante y deliciosa tarta.

_"Creo que un poco de pastel me subirá el ánimo."_

Come tranquilamente la tarta de arándanos, mientras piensa. Tiene un botín muy inferior al que esperaba, pero es una gran cantidad de dinero. _"¿Qué puedo hacer con él? Si lo gasto, me preguntarán de dónde lo obtuve. Creo que lo guardaré hasta que mejore del todo."_

Traga el último trozo. Era una tarta deliciosa, que un Wonderbolt había dejado enfriando en su mesita y que el saqueador había devorado en su temperatura perfecta.

Si en vez de comerse la tarta hubiera desvalijado los cajones, habría encontrado algunas joyas de gran valor. Pero Reaver está algo fuera de práctica, y además está muy nervioso, ya que en cualquier momento un Guardia o un Wonderbolt puede entrar y descubrirlo.

Los ojos de Reaver se clavan en una cadena de oro en otra mesita de noche, al frente de la del pastel de arándano. No es una gran joya, sólo una simple cadena de oro, sin medalla ni nada. Sin embargo, Reaver la coge y la arroja al saco. Es la única joya que encontró en el equipaje y no la va a dejar. Amarra el saco con dos vueltas, y aún queda largo para atárselo a la espalda.

_"Bien, la tarta estaba deliciosa... ¡A esfumarse!"_

Escapa volando de cabeza, echándose esta vez el saco al estómago. Las monedas, firmemente apretadas por la camisa, no hacen ningún sonido.

Y así es saqueador sale de nuevo por la chimenea y desaparece.

* * *

><p>—¡MI TARTA! ¡ALGÚN DESALMADO ROBÓ MI TARTAAA! —grita desesperado Soarin, aferrándose trágicamente al molde vacío.<p>

—¿Cómo pudieron robarnos? ¡Esto es un insulto! —contesta indignado otro Wonderbolt.

—Vamos, muchachos, no es tan terrible —contesta Spitfire—. El ladrón no nos robó nada importante. Sólo revisó los bolsillos de arriba, ni se molestó en buscas entre nuestras cosas. Seguramente era un novato.

—¡PERO MI TARTA! —grita Soarin— ¡Un feo y sucio ladrón se comió mi tarta! ¡Cómo debe haber sufrido!

Spitfire se ríe y busca algo en su maleta. Una cadena de oro, sencilla y barata, pero que para ella tiene un gran valor. Se la había regalado su padre antes de ir a morir a la guerra, hace más de veinte años atrás...

Siente un nudo en el pecho cuando no la encuentra en los bolsillos.

_"¿Dónde la dejé? Anoche la miré antes de quedarme dormida... ¡la mesita de noche!"_

Frenéticamente busca su cadena. No está encima. Revisa abajo en el suelo, bajo la cama.

_"¡No está! ¡No está! ¡No está!"_

—¡MALDITO LADRÓN! —grita la yegua— ¡TE ASESINARÉ CUANDO TE ATRAPE!

* * *

><p>Applejack está feliz vendiendo las manzanas. Gracias a Reaver, contaba con cinco canastos más de manzana de los que tenía en mente, y se están vendiendo bastante bien.<p>

_"No hay nada mejor que el olor de las manzanas por la tarde."_

Cerca del final del mercado, Applejack divisa a los hipogrifos. Muy alegres ofrecen su sal..., aunque la grifo parece estar ausente del mundo real. Detrás de ella, donde el mercado se une a la plaza, retumba el acento de dieciséis gargantas de lobos ofreciendo de todo. Applejack cambió en la mañana un kilo de manzanas por un tarro de miel de caña procedente de Lemuria, un buen trato, tomando en cuenta que el continente lemuriense comienza tres naciones al sur de Equestria. Aquella miel sería una agradable sorpresa en la cena, y Applejack sonríe al imaginar la cara de Apple Bloom tras probar la miel del sur.

_"Últimamente llegan muchos forasteros a Ponyville."_

Piensa observando a los hipogrifos, y luego a tres atléticos ponis, casi del tamaño de su hermano mayor. Uno de ellos, un poni bayo, se acerca a ella.

—Buenas tardes, ¿Desea unas manzanas? —saluda alegremente Applejack.

—Cállate —contesta secamente, extrayendo un cuchillo de la bolsa donde se llevan las mercaderías. Antes de que Applejack pueda hacer algo, el poni pone su cuchillo en su cuello y aprieta hasta que sale una gota de sangre—. No grites, preciosa, si no quieres que te mate.

_"No, no, no, no, no…"_

Otro de los ponis saca una ballesta de repetición. Las ballestas poni están provistas de un cinturón que se pasa alrededor del cuello, y así evitar sujetarlas con los cascos; las ballestas de repetición, llevan un mecanismo con palanca acoplada, que conecta con el gatillo, de modo que para disparar y recargar basta con bajar la palanca.

El último poni saca una ballesta de acero. Estas se recargan muy lentamente, pero su disparo es mucho más potente que el de una ballesta de repetición. También tiene un cinturón para ceñírsela al pecho, y un mecanismo de palanca para disparar.

Los dos ballesteros amenazan a los ponis, mordiendo fuertemente las palancas que disparan las mortales flechas. Algunos gritan, pero el ballestero dispara tres flechas al aire y los equinos se arrojan al suelo. Un poni zaino, un cómplice de esos tres, arrastra una carreta hacia donde están ellos y comienza a llenarla con diversos productos. Los ponis sólo miran, demasiado aterrorizados para hacer algo.

—¡No intenten nada o va a correr sangre! —grita el poni bayo del cuchillo— ¡Nos vamos a llevar estas manzanas y otros suministros! ¡El que se mueva es potro muerto!

Applejack, con el cuchillo en su cuello, sólo puede respirar agitadamente y mirar con rabia a los ladrones. Aunque no quiera aceptarlo, está asustada. Su corazón late en su garganta y siente la boca seca.

Abre la boca para descargarse de su ira, pero el poni bayo la calla de un movimiento brusco.

—¡No hables, perra! —gruñe. Los ojos del poni recorren desvergonzadamente el cuerpo de Applejack.

_"¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Si no tuvieras ese cuchillo, te daría una lección!"_

El poni sonríe, sin soltar el cuchillo.

—¿Qué les parece, chicos? ¿Nos la llevamos al Bosque?

Los potros se ríen y asienten cruelmente. Ella los mira con una expresión fiera.

_"¡NO! ¡No voy a ser el juguete de un grupo de ladrones!"_

El jefe quita el cuchillo de su cuello y la arroja al poni zaino del carretón. Libre al fin del cuchillo, Applejack deja que el otro poni se acerque...

Entonces ataca.

* * *

><p>Pegado a los tejados, sin atreverse a volar directamente por miedo a que lo vean, Reaver escucha unos gritos de terror. Se asoma a mirar.<p>

Horrorizado, ve a dos ponis con potentes ballestas y a uno bayo con un cuchillo, y a Applejack al medio de ellos siendo conducida por un cuarto poni zaino.

_"¡Un asalto armado a plena luz del día! ¡Qué incivilizados!"_

Applejack se alza repentinamente sobre sus patas traseras y golpea con sus dos patas delanteras la cabeza del poni zaino. Este cae aturdido, y antes de que los otros puedan reaccionar, salta hacia atrás y da una poderosa patada trasera contra el poni bayo del cuchillo, enviándolo lejos contra el piso.

—¡Maldita perra! —grita un ballestero. Preparándose para disparar una flecha. Applejack no tiene donde escapar.

Reaver siente una ira correr por sus venas. Una ira como la que sentía cuando veía a Lightbacker y sus compinches azotar a sus amigos...

_"Fluttershy sufrirá mucho si Applejack muere en un asalto..."_

Mira sus patas cubiertas de tela negra.

_"Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero ¡Hora de ser heroico!"_

* * *

><p>El poni dispara la flecha.<p>

Applejack ve su reflejo en el acero de la punta. El miedo le pega los cascos al suelo. Sus orejas apuntan hacia atrás.

_"¡No! ¡No quiero morir! ¡No puedo dejar a mis hermanos y mi Abuela aún necesita su cadera!"_

Todavía, antes de que la flecha termine de salir de la ballesta, tiene tiempo Applejack de dejar salir un par de lágrimas.

_"¡Lo siento, familia! ¡Lo siento mucho!"_

Sólo alcanza a ver un cuervo huracanado abalanzarse con la fuerza de un terremoto sobre ella. Una onda del viento trémulo. Un rostro de la nada. Una fuerte pero suave arquitectura aplastando la suya contra el suelo. Un poni.

Applejack abre los ojos como dos manzanas, sorprendida. En el lugar donde estaba, hay una flecha ensartada en la pared.

_"¿Pero qué...? ¿Se me cayó una manzana del árbol? ¿O estoy muerta y estoy soñando?"_

Encima de ella, protegiéndola contra el piso, detrás de varios barriles de manzana, está un pegaso vestido de negro, con una capa negra y un sombrero igualmente oscuro. Ella siente su duro pecho apretado contra su propio pecho, y sólo dos centímetros separan sus narices y labios. Entones siente algo raro, un calor o un sentimiento extraño ardiendo dentro de ella al sentir aquel cuerpo encima del suyo.

_"Debo de estar soñando..."_

Ella lo reconoce como _El Tornado_. Cuando era una potrilla, ella y su hermano leían el comic y habían reunido una montaña de tebeos. Era su héroe favorito, siempre luchando por los derechos de los campesinos como ella y su familia.

Y al verlo, en el lapso de un segundo, recordó un cumpleaños, antes de que obtuviera su marca, y su Abuela le regalaba un comic de _El Tornado_, y para ella era más valioso que una cadena de oro...

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta una voz ronca.

_"¡Es real! ¡Estoy viva y es real! ¿Es real? ¡Corrales, esto es tan extraño!"_

—¿Estás bien, Applejack? —pregunta de nuevo, acercándose otro centímetro. Su aliento huele a pastel de manzana, y Applejack siente un agradable escalofrío cálido en todo el cuerpo.

—S-sí —tartamudea la poni, algo aturdida.

—Bien —contesta él, levantándose. Ella siente que falta algo allí donde el cuerpo del extraño hizo presión—. Lamento tener que ocupar un par de sus manzanas.

Con sorprendente agilidad, toma dos manzanas y las lanza a los ballesteros, golpeándolos entre los ojos. Aunque es un gran tiro, Applejack se da cuenta que él gruñe y musita algo parecido a "¡qué mal tiro!". Aprovechando la momentánea inutilidad de sus mentes, salta y aletea una vez en el aire, cayendo en medio de la calle. Ondea la capa, formando un ovillo en la punta, dirigiéndola contra las cabezas de los ballesteros. Estos caen aturdidos, como si la capa fuera un saco con una pelota de monedas.

El poni bayo del cuchillo se acerca, sorprendido. Applejack se levanta y contempla, tan hipnotizada como cada poni que está ahí.

—¿Quién rayos eres tú? —pregunta el poni malvado.

El pegaso de negro sonríe de forma burlona.

—Soy _El Tornado_, ¿No se nota?

Los ojos de Applejack brillan con una luz olvidada. Y en una confusión de proporciones oceánicas, no sabe si está cuerda, si está loca o si está alucinando.

* * *

><p><em>"¡Cielos! ¡No sabía que podía hacer eso!"<em>

Reaver agradece mentalmente el haber tragado humo para enronquecer su voz.

_"Bien, hasta ahora lo he hecho bien, estos idiotas eran principiantes, o si no, no habría logrado aturdirlos con una pelota de monedas compactas."_

—Ríndete y tal vez no te golpee —dice triunfante.

—¡Vete al infierno! —grita el poni bayo arrojándole el cuchillo.

_"Se nota desde aquí que nunca has lanzado un cuchillo en tu vida. Cielos, ahora cualquier idiota es criminal. En mis tiempos nos entrenábamos durante meses."_

Reaver esquiva fácilmente la navaja. Fue parte integral de su formación saqueadora el sagrado arte de esquivar proyectiles.

Aprovechando que el poni está desarmado, Reaver carga contra él.

_"¡Que no me tiemble el casco!"_

Pero el bandido es un gran luchador. Esquiva a Reaver y luego intenta molerlo a coces.

El saqueador oye el grito sofocado de Applejack.

Pero inexplicablemente consigue escabullirse de las coces. El poni zaino desarmado intenta saltar sobre él por la espalda, pero es atrapado por Applejack, quien lo inmoviliza rápidamente.

_"¡Gracias, Dream Moon, por reparar mi cuerpo!"_

Con una velocidad cegadora, Reaver ataca utilizando sus patas delanteras. Si bien los ponis tienen más fuerza en las patas traseras, si te atacan de frente más vale tener fuerza adelante. Por eso los que se dedican a hurgar en los cofres suelen tener patas delanteras fuertes y pechos musculosos.

El poni cae sangrando de la nariz y con moretones en toda la cara. Para asegurarse de que no se levantará, Reaver coge sus patas y la ata con la cola. Se oye un lastimero quejido.

_"¡Larga vida a la sagrada Orden Ratera de los Buscadores Expertos de Tesoros!"_

Recoge las ballestas y las arroja lejos. Está tentado de arrojarlos dentro de un barril, pero se le ocurre una mejor idea. Toma sus colas y las anuda firmemente.

—Supongo que esto sería todo —contesta Reaver, algo nervioso. Se le está pasando la ronquera.

—Pero ¿Quién eres tú? —dice Applejack, confundida y con una expresión de suprema extrañeza.

_"Nunca imaginé verla así. Cielos, creo que yo hago cosas estúpidas."_

Reaver toma el cuchillo, y con dos rápidos movimientos, marca una "T" en el muro.

_"Bien, puedo decir la verdad, pero eso sería muy vergonzoso. ¿Qué chiflado se disfrazaría de _Tornado_? Creo que jugaré una broma..."_

—¡_El Tornado_ ha regresado! —grita el saqueador— ¡Que comience la leyenda!

* * *

><p>Applejack y los demás ponis gritan en honor al <em>Tornado<em>. Pero éste se envuelve en su capa y un espeso humo negro llena el lugar donde está parado. Cuando el humo se disipa, _El Tornado_ ya no está.

Desde un tejado, oculto mediante arcanas brisas y llevando puesta una capa azul marino, el Escritor observa al _Tornado_ desaparecer volando en la lejanía. En todo momento el unicornio morado se cubre el rostro.

_"Buen truco de escapismo."_

Nadie debe verlo. Debe ser como una sombra en la noche.

Salta del tejado, y la capa azul marino que lleva se extiende como un abanico de tela y le permite volar. Intenta seguir al pegaso, pero mantenerse envuelto en nubes hechiceras lo agota y lo desconcentra.

Para en un tejado para recuperar el aliento. Y por espacio de un segundo, el vapor energético que conjuró para no ser visto se desvanece. Se ciñe más la capucha, hasta dejar tan sólo su cuerno quebrado y su horrendo hocico mutilado a la luz del día.

_"¿Por qué ahora conjurar las Otras Magias me debilita tanto? ¿Tendrá que ver con que estoy muerto?"_

Busca con la vista al pegaso, pero este ha desaparecido.

_"Rayos."_

Jadeando, se queda petrificado al ver un edificio que será familiar para él.

La biblioteca de Ponyville.

El Escritor recuerda cuándo será Lightdawn, llegando a Ponyville para ver a Twilight. Recuerda cuando le dirá que la ama y cuando le pedirá matrimonio. Su corazón se aprieta cuando piensa en Twilight, y dos gruesas lágrimas rojas caen de sus ojos.

_"Twilight. Lo siento..."_

Estira patéticamente su casco, mientras abre la boca para decir algo que olvida. Y así queda, con la pata extendida y la boca abierta, por especio de unos segundos.

_"Twilight. Dueña de mi corazón."_

Su boca se cierra precipitadamente cuando intenta ahogar un sollozo.

—Volveré contigo, Twilight —dice Lightdawn, el Escritor—. Aunque sufra lo indecible, aunque muera y resucite mil veces, juro que recuperaré mi aspecto original y volveré contigo. ¡Lo juro por nuestro amor!

Sus ojos espinosos brillan amarillos bajo la capucha con un fuego futuro, y sus pupilas con garras rezan una letanía que sólo tiene una palabra: "Twilight."

* * *

><p>Ya libre de su traje de saqueador evolucionado a disfraz del <em>Tornado<em>, Reaver toma las monedas y las esconde en un tronco.

_"¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? Alguien lo encontrará."_

Piensa enterrarla, pero es una idea verdaderamente mala. _"¿Qué debo hacer?"_

Contempla la casa de Fluttershy. _"A ella le debo la vida."_

Luego sus ojos se clavan en las monedas. _"Y ella utilizará este dinero mejor que yo."_

Reaver suspira y piensa en el tesoro del Bosque. "_Este puñado de dinero no se compara a aquel tesoro."_

El saqueador maldice. _"Ese tesoro nunca dejará de rondarme..."_

Suspira con resignación.

_"Ojalá fuera más fácil ser un saqueador."_

* * *

><p>—Bien, Derpy, asegúrate de entregar este paquete. Es muy importante que ella no se entere nunca quien envió ese paquete. ¿Crees que podrás guardar el secreto?<p>

—¡Muffins! —grita alegre, tomando entre sus cascos el paquete. Lo guarda en su bolso del correo y hace un saludo militar con un casco, que se ve bastante cómico, y parte volando en un vuelo errático y zigzagueante. Choca contra un poni, se disculpa y sigue su trayectoria.

_"¡Vuela como el viento, Derpy!"_

Reaver se seca un poco de sudor de su frente. Lleva puesta su fedora marrón, debajo de la cual está la cadena de oro, para la cual tiene planeado un destino muy especial. También lleva puesto su collar Shadowbolt, pues desea verse bien en aquel día. Para no despertar sospechas y preguntas insoportables, se quitó su pata de acero y camina cojeando con el yeso.

Busca con la vista a Fluttershy. No la ve entre el torrente de gente. Busca por la plaza, divisa a los lobos, que tienen una gran cantidad de clientes. Y puede ver varias armaduras doradas y cascos de plumilla azul de los Guardias Reales.

Reaver se estremece.

_"No te preocupes, ni siquiera pueden sospechar que tú robaste."_

—¡Reaver! —saluda Fluttershy, acercándose a él. Su rostro es un espejo perfecto que refleja el nerviosismo y temor que está sintiendo.

—¡Hola Fluttershy! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—¡Algo horrible, Reaver! ¡Casi matan a Applejack!

—¿En serio? —contesta el saqueador, fingiendo horrorizarse— ¡Es terrible!

—¡Sí! ¡Tres ponis intentaron secuestrarla y casi la matan!

—Ya, calma, Fluttershy. Veo que Applejack está muy bien.

—Un pegaso la salvó y luego escapó.

—¡Qué bueno! —contesta Reaver, riendo por lo bajo.

Para no levantar sospechas, el saqueador se acerca y le pregunta a Applejack qué ocurrió. Y se esfuerza para no sonreír cuando ella cuenta la historia que él ya conoce.

—... y cuando disparó la flecha, un pegaso disfrazado me arrojó contra el suelo, detrás de los barriles de manzana.

—Debió ser un pegaso muy... intrépido —dice Reaver, ya sin poder contener su sonrisa.

—¡Sí! ¡Era muy fuerte y su aliento olía a pastel de manzana!

Reaver parpadea sorprendido.

_"¿Pastel de manzana? ¡Claro, utilicé los restos de las manzanas para mis bombas de humo! Y además comí un trozo del pastel de anoche antes de salir de la casa de Fluttershy."_

—Lo importante es que estás a salvo y a esos ponis se los llevan los Guardias.

—¿Irán a la cárcel?

—Eso espero...

* * *

><p>—¡Por el cielo, Hawkguard! ¡No han dicho ni una palabra! —dice un joven Guardia Real, quitándose el casco, revelando una crin rubia cortada al estilo militar.<p>

—Relájate, Whitespirit —contesta un Guardia grueso de vientre y de mediana edad, también sin casco, y su corta crin es negra; lleva un vaso de café en su boca— ¿Un café?

—Preferiría un tazón de caldo, pero bueno.

Whitespirit va a por su café, mientras Hawkguard se sienta. Están una cámara de interrogatorios. Por una ventana rectangular se pueden ver a los cuatro prisioneros, los cuatro bandidos que intentaron robar a Applejack, aunque ellos no pueden verlos a través del vidrio.

—Nosotros no hacemos que hablen —se ríe Hawkguard, bebiendo su café—. De eso se encargan los jefes.

—Aún tengo mucho que aprender —suspira Whitespirit, sorbiendo de mala gana su bebida.

—Pero estoy seguro de que cuando aprendas, serás un gran Guardia Real —dice Hawkguard, sonriendo para levantarle el ánimo.

En eso, tres figuras doblan la esquina.

Uno es un selenita ataviado con la armadura púrpura de la Guardia Real de Luna. Es completamente negro, sus alas membranosas recuerdan a las de los murciélagos, sus ojos felinos y amarillos son duros, y en el derecho tiene una cicatriz desde la ceja hasta la mitad de la mejilla. Sobre las orejas tiene mechones de pelo blanco, y lleva el casco bajo un ala.

Al medio va una pegaso de color gris, hermosos ojos dorados, y su crin rubia está perfectamente peinada y alisada. Lleva un elegante traje gris oscuro, y camina confiada y con una media sonrisa. Hay algo en ella que despide respeto y fuerza.

Al final, en la derecha, va un pegaso blanco con la armadura dorada de la Guardia Real de Celestia. Es un poco más grande que un pegaso normal, y de contextura física bastante atlética. Las plumas de su casco, que en Hawkguard y Whitespirit son azules, en él son blancas, demostrando su rango superior.

Los dos Guardias se ponen rápidamente sus cascos y fingen estar vigilando. El pegaso blanco abre la boca para preguntar algo, pero la pegasa gris se le adelanta.

—¿Han dicho algo los prisioneros?

Whitespirit titubea. Nadie se adelanta a un superior del ejército...

—No han dicho ni media palabra, señora —contesta Hawkguard con aire marcial.

—Bien —la pegaso piensa unos segundos—. Ambos pueden retirarse a descansar por unos minutos.

—¡Sí, señora! —contesta Hawkguard, y luego se retira arrastrando al atónito Whitespirit. Cuando están saliendo al pasillo, le susurra—. Oye, esa es la Agente Hooves del S.E.S.E., tiene tanta autoridad como el General o el Teniente General selenita.

—Agente Hooves, le ruego que no me interrumpa cuando hablo con mis subalternos.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Thunderbold? —dice el selenita, mirándola— ¡Eso fue genial!

La Agente Hooves sonríe.

—Gracias, Stormnight, pero tenemos cosas que hacer.

—¡Sí! —contesta el selenita, haciendo crujir sus cascos— ¡Yo me aseguraré de que delaten a sus compañeros! ¿Pero por qué los tenemos a los cuatro juntos?

—Por esto. Por favor silencio.

La Agente Hooves coge un vaso de café, y tras vaciar su contenido en basurero cercano, y tras asegurarse de que el vaso está bien limpio, lo coloca en el vidrio y escucha:

_—...si hablamos, el jefe nos mata._

_—Espero que nuestros compañeros de la guerrilla vengan pronto a recatarnos._

_—¡Quién diría que un loco disfrazado nos iba a poder golpear a nosotros, orgullosos guerreros de Maneslovaquia...!_

La Agente retira su oído y deshecha el vaso. Se voltea a los dos comandantes.

—Son guerrilleros nacionalistas, de la región que antes era el Reino Libre de Maneslovaquia y que ahora es nuestra frontera nororiental. Haz que te confiesen eso. Por su acento deben ser de la región montañosa. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Cuando confiesen, asegúrate de saber qué los trajo a la otra mitad del país. Después me dan el informe, tengo cosas que hacer.

Dicho esto, se retira. Stormnight y Thunderbold la miran, sorprendidos.

—¿Cómo hace eso? —pregunta atónito Thunderbold.

—¡Ella es genial! —se ríe Stormnight—. Ahora llama a tus soldados y que pongan a esos ponis en celdas separadas —sonríe sádicamente, al tiempo que echa boca a su alfanje— ¡Tengo ganas de interrogarlos a la selenita!

* * *

><p>Dinky Doo, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootallo y Omar están caminando por la plaza. Dinky lleva levitando su cámara.<p>

—¡Mamá! —grita ella al ver a Derpy saltando sobre una nube, con su cabello despeinado y sus ojos bizcos de siempre— ¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde?

—¡Trabajando y saltando sobre esto! —contesta riendo la pegaso gris, antes de romper la nube y caer a Ponyville; por suerte se acuerda de que tiene alas y aletea, impulsándose hacia adelante. Pero choca contra un poni en el proceso.

Reaver la contempla, y sonríe. En su espalda, en una alforja, lleva su propia cámara con su película para el concurso.

_"¡Ya entregó mi paquete!"_

—Oye, Fluttershy, te quería dar algo especial que conseguí por ahí —dice Reaver, galantemente.

—Oh, Reaver, no debiste molestarte —dice ella, comenzando a ruborizarse.

Se lleva la pata a su sombrero. Ahí dentro lleva la cadena robada a Spitfire...

Derpy lo choca a él, haciendo que su sombrero, su cadena robada y el rollo de su película caigan rodando por la plaza.

—¡Mi sombrero! —grita Reaver.

Cerca de ahí, Spitfire y Soarin caminan buscando pistas. Ella en particular va caminando con una expresión tan furiosa que todos retroceden un paso al verla.

—¡Sé que ese ratero intentará venderlo por aquí! ¡Debe ser un poni horrendo, marrón y de crin gris!

Entonces, el sombrero de Reaver choca contra una piedra, catapultando la cadena hacia una vasija llena de aceite del señor Ibrahim.

Hassan se percata de la cadena de oro y la recoge. Le limpia el aceite, la mira fijamente y busca con los ojos.

—¡¿Alguien perdió una cadena de oro forjada en Cloudsdale allá por el año 2910? —grita el lobo.

Al ver que nadie contesta, se acerca a uno de los Guardias que se quedaron en el mercado reuniendo pistas.

—Efendi, encontré esta joya tirada y no sé quién pudo perderla.

—Bien, señor, nosotros nos encargaremos.

Reaver recoge su cinta y lo coloca en su alforja. Mira angustiado cómo los Guardias van a hablar con Spitfire.

_"Ay, santo cielo. Este no ha sido mi día, para nada."_

* * *

><p>—Eso especial que quería regalarte es mi película —dice Reaver, algo desanimado.<p>

El sol se habrá ocultado hace quizá más de una hora, y todo Ponyville se encuentran viendo las cintas grabadas para el concurso.

En la plaza se han acomodado asientos, y en el ayuntamiento se ha colgado una lona y un proyector. Hasta ahora ya han puesto tres películas, de más o menos veinte minutos de duración. Las películas son mudas y en blanco y negro, pero Octavia y su grupo les ponen música.

Un poni terrestre de colores brillantes coloca el rollo de Reaver, el proyector comienza a reproducir y Octavia comienza suavemente a tocar.

Aparece la casa de Fluttershy, en blanco y negro, cercada por tres pájaros en el tejado y dos conejitos —Angel es uno— corren por el camino que lleva a la puerta principal. Pasa ahora a mostrar la sombría faz del Bosque, pero entre árboles de ramas guerreras y hojas con forma de espada surgen por aquí y allá las flores como penachos de plumas; y movidos por el viento, las semillas de diente de león caen en nevada sobre la fertilidad dormida. Y ahora es una cascada, donde un martín pescador cae en un destello plateado y se levanta en un huracán acuático con su trofeo en su pico; y un grupo de nutrias se sumergen en la profundidad del río, como guantes de seda espesa hundiéndose en un bolsillo cristalino. Es ahora una pareja de halcones obedeciendo la llamada del tiempo, volando en círculos nupciales, enamorándose mutuamente, sujetándose de las garras, ondeando como la brisa.

Reaver mira a Fluttershy.

—Te lo dedico.

Ella está tan emocionada que sólo puede balbucear un "Gracias."

Reaver sonríe.

Su película termina volviendo otra vez a la casa de Fluttershy, pero esta vez por el patio de atrás, mostrando toda su zoología: es una montaña viva de criaturas, un muro torrencial de pequeños y grandes corazones que agitan el ser del mundo, y un amor olvidado, un instinto ancestral late en cada mirada, cada ojo circular.

Termina la película con una suave nota larga del contrabajo de Octavia.

—¡Bravo! —grita, para sorpresa de todos, Fluttershy, secándose una lágrima.

Reaver se ríe por lo bajo.

Ahora es el turno de la película de Dinky. Omar, el pequeño lobo, toma un laúd y camina algo nervioso donde Octavia, y le susurra algo al oído. Y para impresión de todos, arranca unas notas tan dulces, certeras y etéreas, a la vez que la película comienza.

Aparece Apple Bloom, sosteniendo un atado de carteles, presentándolos a la cámara. Dice:

_Dinky Doo presenta:_

_OTELO Y JULIETA_

_Basada en dos obras originales de Dinky Doo._

Cambia a otro cartel.

_CON LA ACTUACIÓN ESPECIAL DE:_

_Apple Bloom_

_Omar Ibn Ibrahim_

_Scootaloo_

_Sweetie Belle_

Entonces entra en escena Omar, con un turbante y una cimitarra de cartón.

La historia trata de un general lobo apoyando a los ponis en una guerra contra los toros (los cuales son interpretados por Apple Bloom y Scootaloo usando dos conos de helado). En medio del conflicto, se enamora de una aristócrata unicornio (interpretada por Sweetie Belle usando un vestido hecho con restos de género desechados por Rarity). Pero el esposo de aquella unicornio (interpretado por Scootaloo con un bigote hecho con los restos de un cepillo), lo desafía a un duelo, en donde es herido de muerte por el general lobo. Entonces, la unicornio finge su muerte con la ayuda de una cebra (que es Apple Bloom rayada con barro). Pero el lobo no se entera de eso, y en la tumba de su amada extrae su cimitarra...

—¡NO, POR FAVOR, ELLA NO ESTÁ MUERTA! —grita Reaver, poniéndose de pie, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Todos están tan concentrados viendo la obra de Dinky que se sobresaltan.

El lobo interpretado por Omar se clava su cimitarra de cartón, pasándola por debajo de su brazo.

—¡NOOOOOOOO! —chilla Reaver, llevándose los cascos a la cabeza.

Entonces la unicornio despierta, y al ver a su amado muerto, coge la cimitarra y se la hunde de la misma forma.

La película termina con Apple Bloom cubierta de barro y con un trozo de tela alrededor de la cabeza, simulando ser un lobo, y Scootaloo con una sartén a modo de casco, acercándose con gesto triste hacia los dos difuntos enamorados.

Un último toque a una cuerda de laúd cierra todo abruptamente.

Los actores miran el final, emocionados y sonrientes, en especial Dinky.

Pero todo el resto del pueblo llora, incluso los Guardias Reales, que a pesar de tener los párpados pesados de sal, se mantienen en un porte de marcialidad. Soarin lloriquea en el hombro de Spitfire, quien apenas sí se fija en él, acariciando su cadena de oro que lleva alrededor del cuello. Applejack y Rarity van a felicitar a sus hermanas, Rainbow Dash va a felicitar a Scootaloo; en tanto que Ibrahim y sus hijos, con las barbas húmedas por las lágrimas, van al sector de los músicos y llevan en hombros a Omar.

—¡Oh, Tanri sagrado! ¡Mi cachorro es un artista! —grita Ibrahim, su voz entrecortada como un cristal trizado por los sollozos.

Derpy cae y abraza a su hija.

—¡Mi muffin es una artista! —solloza mientras ríos salados caen de sus ojos bizcos.

Y Reaver llora junto a Fluttershy. Ella, si bien también tiene gruesos valles de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, dista mucho de la desesperación de Reaver.

—¡No debían terminar así! ¡Se amaban! ¡Se amaban! —se ahoga unos segundos por el llanto— ¡Merecían un final feliz! ¡Oh, Fluttershy!

Todo Ponyville comienza a ovacionar a los pequeños. Derpy cargando a Dinky, Applejack cargando a Apple Bloom, Rainbow Dash cargando a Scootaloo, Rarity cargando a Sweetie Belle e Ibrahim cargando a Omar se reúnen en la plaza, y sobre los hombros de sus seres queridos los pequeños sonríen emocionados —Omar a punto de largarse a llorar— y se saludan.

Dinky alza en alto el trofeo, y se lo van pasando entre ellos cinco.

—Adoro este pueblo —gime Reaver ocultando su rostro en el hombro de Fluttershy.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche, Applejack no puede dormir. Cierra los ojos, y ya cuando está a punto de entrar al reino de los sueños, recuerda a aquel pegaso misterioso y siente algo en su interior que la obligan a abrir los ojos.<p>

_"¡Corrales! ¡Por qué no puedo dormir!"_

Cruza el pasillo iluminado azulosamente por la luz nocturna a beber un poco de agua.

—¿Problemas para dormir, mi manzanita?

Applejack se gira, sobresaltada. Pero sólo es su abuela, remojando en un vaso de agua una dentadura que luego se pone.

—¡Abuela Smith! ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?

—Estoy vieja y tengo cosas que hacer —contesta con una sonrisa—. Pero tú, mi manzanita, ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

—Yo...

—¿Es por lo que pasó hoy en el mercado?

—Sí, Abuela Smith...

—No te preocupes, Applejack, a esos criminales se los llevaron y no te molestarán más.

—No es por eso, Abuela, es por el otro poni.

—¿El chiflado disfrazado?

—Sí, Abuela.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—No sé, Abuela. Cuando estoy por dormirme, me aparece un recuerdo de él salvándome y siento algo como... —Applejack piensa un momento, intentando traducir en palabras lo que siente—... algo como mariposas en el estómago...

La Abuela Smith se sobresalta, y quiebra el vaso donde remoja su dentadura.

_"¡Ay, Dios mío! _—piensa la anciana—_ ¡Mi Applejack se enamoró de un lunático! Aunque como lo describió no se notaba tan feo..."_


	11. 10: El mal Escritor

**LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR**

* * *

><p><strong>10<strong>

**El mal Escritor**

—¿Quién pudo enviarme este paquete?

Pregunta extrañada Fluttershy, mostrándole a Reaver una caja la mañana siguiente.

_"¿Quién puede ser?"_

—Pudo ser cualquier poni. Tal vez uno que esté muy agradecido contigo.

Fluttershy abre la caja, y el oro destella. Una mañana dorada, sube hasta sus ojos.

—¡Debe ser una fortuna! —dice Reaver, mirando las monedas con una calma alarmante.

Ella está tan sorprendida, que sus ojos se abren en una mirada de sorpresa, inexplicablemente mezclada con pena.

—Pero yo no necesito dinero...

* * *

><p><em>—¡Tío! ¡Tío! —Fluttershy, a edad normal, llora junto a un lecho en donde Sacred Lion está acostado, presa de terribles fiebres— ¡No te mueras, por favor!<em>

_Tantas cosas que habían pasado juntos, desde que era una potrilla acosada por horrendas pesadillas, hasta que fue creciendo, hasta que descubrió su Cutie Mark, y el caballo la llevó abajo, a Ponyville, más cerca de la naturaleza. Tantos... tantos recuerdos._

_—Fluttershy... —susurra Sacred Lion—. Ay, ya... ya no me queda... mucho tiempo..._

_—¡NO! —chilla ella, sus ojos enrojecidos a causa del llanto._

_Habría sido una cosa muy graciosa, ver en Cloudsdale, en medio de tantas nubes, una casa de madera. Pero es que la Princesa le concedió la adopción de Fluttershy, y Sacred Lion había solicitado permiso para residir en la Ciudad de las Nubes, para que ella fuera criada como cualquier pegaso._

_—En el cajón... está... está... mi testamento... —el caballo pinto intenta hablar a través de la fiebre—. Te dejo... todo a ti... todo... lo... lo... lo poco... que tengo..._

_La cabeza de Sacred Lion se hunde en la almohada. Fluttershy, desesperadamente, se aferra a él._

_La Princesa, conmovida profundamente por aquel caballo que cabalgó toda la noche, le dio permiso y poder para residir en Cloudsdale. Su casa fue elevada hacia las nubes, y allí residieron el padre y la hija más insólitos que se han visto nunca. ¡Un pinto pretendiendo ser un pegaso!_

_—¡Yo sólo quiero que vivas, papá! —logra articular en medio del llanto._

_Y por eso los demás potros comenzaron a acosarla. Se burlaban de ella y de su padre adoptivo. Pero lo que en su momento parecía tan amargo, en su insólita casa era rápidamente olvidado. Las tortas de maíz con miel de su tío eran mágicas. Y en la noche, antes de dormir, con una flauta y una historia él la llevaba a cabalgar por una estepa nunca antes vista, junto con grandes héroes del pueblo pinto: la Yegua Búfalo Blanco, el Potro de la Lluvia, la Yegua Coyote, las Potrancas del Maíz, Nube Roja el guerrero y la hermosa historia —su favorita— del chamán que se enamoró de la luna y se transformó en el sol._

_—Mi hija... —el caballo sonríe débilmente—... en el... Banco de Canterlot... hay... hay... trece millones... de bits de oro... a tu nombre..._

_En cualquier otro momento aquella noticia habría sido una gran noticia, pero en ese momento desolador es algo desgarrador._

_—¡Te buscaré un doctor! ¡El mejor de Equestria!_

_Y cuando ella bajó de los cielos, y le contó lo maravillosos que eran los animales, él se alegró más de lo que se habría alegrado un padre pegaso normal. Y bajó —nadie sabe cómo—, la casa de las nubes a la tierra, cerca de Ponyville y del Bosque Everfree. Y allí vivieron los dos... hasta que una empresa vertió desechos al río... y Sacred Lion fue a preparar su té..._

_Pero Sacred Lion sólo ríe —¡ríe!— débilmente._

_—Sólo... sólo recuerda... —traga una gran bocanada de aire— usar la Mirada... sólo como última... alternativa... es demasiado... peligrosa..., debes ser... humilde... como el pan..., debes cuidar... la naturaleza... ya que de ella... surgimos..., y debes... debes cuidar... de los animales... ya que son nuestros... hermanos menores... —inspira profundamente—. Y sobre todo... sobre todo recuerda... que lo único que diferencia... al poni del animal..., es que el poni tiene... un segundo para... para bajar la pata... antes de golpear..._

_Los ojos de ambos se encuentran. Ella está destrozada, pero él permanece sereno. Sonríe con pesar, y con patas temblorosas abraza a Fluttershy._

_—Eres más fuerte... de lo que tú y todos creen... estoy orgulloso de ti... hija..._

* * *

><p>—¿Pasa algo, Fluttershy? —pregunta Reaver.<p>

Ella parpadea, volviendo al mundo real. Algunos restos de lágrimas quedan entre sus párpados.

—Sólo estaba recordando... algunas cosas...

Ella mira por la ventana, y el calor de los abrazos de Sacred Lion entra en un rayo de sol.

* * *

><p>—Me encanta este pueblo —dice Reaver—. Es tan bonito, y todos son amigos de todos.<p>

—¿Cómo era tu pueblo? —pregunta Fluttershy, tímidamente, como siempre.

—No era tan bonito ni tan amistoso. Diamondheart decía que parecía una taberna fillena en día de borrachera.

Él se ríe, aunque Fluttershy no capta el chiste. Y Reaver tampoco lo entendería, si Diamondheart no le hubiera explicado que Fille era un antiguo Reino Libre, delgado como un fideo, en una estrecha franja de tierra entre las Montañas Greatring y el Mar Circular. Diamondheart le contó también que sus ancestros eran fillenos que huyeron al norte de Equestria cuando los lobos invadieron Fille y la destruyeron completamente en una semana.

A lo lejos, se puede ver la estación de trenes. La locomotora, al parecer, sufrió un accidente, porque está detenida y rodeada de ingenieros tratando de arreglarla.

Cerca de ahí, Reaver ve, comiendo en la mesa al aire libre de un restaurante, a un poni gris oscuro y crin negra, de bajísima estatura y de cuerpo tan falto de masa que sus músculos son una mentira. Su Cutie Mark parece una broma: son dos signos de interrogación negros y bordeados en blanco. Lleva puesta una elegante chaqueta negra.

Pero este poni está atacando sin parar un pastel de heno frito, llevándose a la boca enormes cucharadas. Y cerca de él, un plato de sopa y dos de ensalada yacen completamente vacíos.

—¿Quién es él? —pregunta Reaver, señalando con la cabeza.

Fluttershy piensa un momento, tratando de reconocerlo. Los colores gris y negro le recuerdan a los ponis afectados por el Caos de Discord. Es del tamaño de un potro aunque es claramente un semental adulto.

—Nunca lo había visto por aquí...

Se acercan a la plaza. Enfrente del ayuntamiento, la Alcaldesa está dando un discurso. Detrás de ella espera un enorme pegaso, completamente negro y muy siniestro, con la armadura púrpura y negra de la Guardia Real de la Princesa Luna, y un alfanje en su espalda, con la empuñadura cerca del hombro, lista para ser desenfundado con un solo movimiento de la cabeza. Pero visto más de cerca se nota que no es un pegaso: tiene amarillos ojos felinos y alas membranosas de murciélago, además de unos mechones blancos en sus orejas.

—En más de veinte años Ponyville nunca ha tenido disturbios ni episodios de violencia —dice la Alcaldesa—. Pero ayer, los ilustres Wonderbolts sufrieron un robo, a plena luz del día, y nuestra ciudadana Applejack fue atacada por cuatro delincuentes armados, que intentaron matarla, y sólo gracias a la oportuna acción de un pegaso que decidió disfrazarse para permanecer en el anonimato...

—¡Es un héroe! —grita alguien. Y los demás aldeanos gritan un fuerte "¡Sí!" de aprobación.

—... ella pudo salvarse —continúa la Alcaldesa, sin tomar en cuenta la interrupción—. Por eso, nuestra sabia Princesa Luna ha decidido encargarse de investigar estos delitos y evitar que se repitan en un futuro cercano —señala educadamente al pegaso sobrenatural—. Él es Stormnight, Teniente General de la Guardia Real de la Princesa Luna. Por decreto real, él se encargará de la seguridad del pueblo.

Ella se hace un lado, ofreciéndole el micrófono al Teniente General. Stormnight hace una cortante reverencia, que deja en claro que sólo pretende ser cortés porque le ordenan ser así. Se quita el casco, sosteniéndolo bajo el ala, y una larga cabellera ondulada cae sobre el cuello.

—Sé que hay delincuentes aquí, escuchando esto, así que pongan atención —su voz tiene un acento extraño—. La Diosa Princesa ha pedido que yo y mis muchachos seamos piadosos con los prisioneros y sospechosos Pero la Diosa Princesa es infinitamente bondadosa y divina, en cambio, nosotros los mortales sabemos que sólo funciona la violencia para mantener el orden —su voz sube de tono a medida que se acerca a la palabra "orden"—. Los Guardias Reales de Celestia simplemente los arrestarían sin hacerles daño y los interrogarían durante horas —escupe sin ocultar su desprecio—, ¡Pero nosotros, la Guardia Real de la Diosa, somos guerreros! ¡Los mataremos si así es más fácil capturarlos, y los torturaremos para obtener información! —su vozarrón casi hace que los ponis se reduzcan de tamaño, y muchos comienzan a asustarse— ¡A partir de hoy, hay un toque de queda desde las ocho de la noche hasta las ocho de la mañana! ¡Y el que sea atrapado rondando en ese lapso de tiempo... será "interrogado"! —sonríe sádicamente, mientras refuerza la ironía de la última palabra. Se retira al ayuntamiento, poniéndose su casco.

Todos tragan saliva, nerviosos y asustados. A todos les parece una medida extrema, y muchos se preguntan cómo la Princesa Celestia permitió a unos sádicos proteger a su hermana —y de paso, a ellos—. Algunos tienen la certeza de que las cosas serán peores. Fluttershy se acerca tanto a Reaver que parece pegarse a su cuerpo. El propio Reaver está espantado.

_"¿Toque de queda? ¿Este... pegaso o lo que sea está loco?"_

La Alcaldesa, tan nerviosa como sus súbditos, se acerca al micrófono, y trata de sonreír, pero no le resulta.

—Emm..., bueno, si hacemos lo que el General ordena, no habrá problemas.

—¡Es "Teniente General", no "General" a secas! —grita Stormnight, sin asomarse.

Pero los ponis comienzan a cuchichear entre ellos, quejándose sobre la nueva prohibición. Escuchan decir a la Abuela Smith:

—¡Toque de queda! ¡No ha habido toques de queda desde la Guerra!

Applejack y Twilight se les acercan.

—¿Escucharon? —dice Applejack, con evidente molestia— ¡Ahora ese Stormnight va a convertir Ponyville en un campo de batalla!

—¡Esto no va a quedar así! —dice Twilight, con los mismos sentires de Applejack— ¡Le escribiré de inmediato a la Princesa Celestia sobre las intenciones de este General!

—¡Teniente General! —se oye la voz de Stormnight en la lejanía.

Van caminando hacia la biblioteca, pero por el rabillo del ojo, Reaver logra ver al poni gris y flaco. Ya ha terminado su pastel de heno frito, aparte también reposa un plato con resto de tallarines con salsa, y ahora está comiendo una ronda de panqueques rellenos con manjar; ah, y varias botellas de Pony-Cola lo cercan a él y sus muchos platos ya comidos.

_"Ese poni tiene de apetito lo que le falta en tamaño."_

—¿Y qué cosa es él? —pregunta Reaver, refiriéndose a Stormnight—. Parece un pegaso-dragón.

—Es un selenita —contesta Twilight tras pensar unos momentos—. Se creía que eran un mito, pero hace algún tiempo llegaron a Canterlot para trabajar como Guardias Reales de la Princesa Luna.

—Se ven bastante feroz —susurra Fluttershy. Aunque no lo diga en voz alta, todos saben que está asustada con Stormnight y sus intenciones.

En eso, el Teniente General sube a la tarima a los cuatro sementales que asaltaron a Applejack. ¡Pero qué aspecto tienen! A pesar de casi matarla, Applejack siente una tremenda ola de compasión al ver sus labios perforados y sus cuerpos con tantos cortes que parecen la matriz de una red. Los ponis se esfuerzan por ver algo a través de los ojos en tinta. Están encadenados de las patas, pero aquello es por completo innecesario, ya que apenas pueden mantenerse en pie.

Me temo que los selenitas, pueblo bárbaro y guerrero, tienen ciertas costumbres tan arraigadas en sus corazones que ni la Princesa Luna (a la que ven como una Diosa) sería capaz de hacerles desistir de sus tradiciones.

Y las tradiciones selenitas no son amistosas con los prisioneros.

—¡Para que vean que hablo en serio, decapitaré a estos delincuentes públicamente!

Los prisioneros intentan gritar, pero están demasiado heridos como para articular un grito.

—¡NO! —gritan los ponyvilinos, en especial Applejack, quien va corriendo hacia Stormnight, el alfanje ya listo en su boca.

—¡Óigame, General o lo que sea, usted no puede venir aquí, amenazarnos a todos y matar estos pobres ponis!

—Señorita con olor a manzana, ¡yo soy Teniente General! ¿Y no fue a usted a quien estos perros intentaron asaltar, secuestrar y matar?

—Sí, soy yo esa poni, pero no quiero ver correr sangre.

—¡Piedad a esos ponis! —grita alguien.

—¡El _Tornado_ no los mataría! —grita otro alguien.

Stormnight retrocede unos pasos y le pregunta a una Guardia hembra, de brillantes y tenebrosos ojos verde oscuro:

—Viewshade, ¿Quién es ese tal _Tornado_?

—Es el orate disfrazado que salvó a esa poni, señor —contesta con firmeza la selenita.

Stormnight parece pensar unos segundos.

—Viewshade, dile a toda la Guardia Lunar que hay una recompensa de cincuenta bits de oro a aquel que atrape a ese tal Tornado.

Los ojos de la selenita brillan aún más al oír la cifra.

—Como ordene, señor.

Para asombro de todo mundo, un poni gris de pequeño tamaño y enfundado en una chaqueta negra, sube con esfuerzo a la tarima y habla al oído de Stormnight.

* * *

><p>—¿Quién es usted? —pregunta el Teniente General. Tiene que agachar su cabeza para poder vislumbrar al poni que a su lado es tan diminuto como una gallina.<p>

—Señor, yo soy Wandering Wing, de Providence —contesta con un acento extraño—. Seguramente no ha oído hablar de mí.

_"¿Esto es una broma o qué?"_

Stormnight pone una cara de estupefacción tan marcada, que la pegaso de ojos felinos y alas membranosas llamada Viewshade oculta su risa bajo su casco. Al Teniente General le cuesta trabajo tomar en serio a aquel poni que parece un muñeco de trapo.

—Sabe, estoy ocupado, si tiene...

—Perdón por interrumpir la ejecución, pero si asesina a estos ponis, tendrá problemas con las Princesas y con las organizaciones de Defensa de los Derechos Equinos.

—¡Agh, defensores de los Derechos Equinos! —escupe Stormnight con desagrado— ¡Ya quisiera verlos perdonando a un tipo que casi te arranca un ojo!

—Mi buen, podría desterrarlos al Bosque Everfree —dice el poni señalando con su casco, y a continuación se para de puntitas sobre sus patas traseras para poder llegar al oído del guerrero—. Estos ponis están heridos, y no llegarán lejos. De noche puede decir que va de cacería, y entonces los caza como buen cazador.

Los amarillos ojos gatunos de Stormnight brillan al oír eso. El poni enclenque como una ramita de junco tiene razón.

_"Es más divertido perseguir a alguien y matarlo a la carrera que simplemente matarlo. Y la carne de alguien que ha corrido mucho y está aterrado es mucho más sabrosa que la carne de alguien que sencillamente fue asesinado..."_

* * *

><p>El poni baja de la tarima y va hacia su puesto, a terminar de comer una rebanada de pastel. Stormnight se aclara la garganta y grita:<p>

—¡Pueblo de Ponyville, he oído sus súplicas, y por eso yo, con la autoridad que la Diosa Princesa puso sobre mis hombros, destierro al Bosque Everfree a estos delincuentes! ¡Que no los vuelva a ver en ninguna parte!

Hace un gesto con la cabeza, y sus Guardias van y arrastran a los prisioneros.

Todo Ponyville está... ¿Cómo decirlo? Decir que están impactados es poco. Decir que están impactados y aturdidos es también poco. Es como si un día regresaras a casa y vieras a tu hermano asesinando al bravucón del colegio, y esta es una comparación muy pobre a lo que sienten los ponis en ese momento.

Stormnight se retira, y poco a poco los ponis se van a sus respectivos quehaceres.

—No sé tú, pero ese General o lo que sea no me cae para nada bien —dice Applejack, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Teniente General! —se oye retumbar en la lejanía.

Twilight tampoco está muy contenta.

—La Princesa Celestia se va a enterar de esto.

Fluttershy no se ha despegado de Reaver.

—Fluttershy, ya tranquilízate —el saqueador intenta calmarla—. Ese pegaso feo no matará a nadie.

—Tengo miedo —es todo lo que dice la pegaso, mirándolo a los ojos con unos ojos llenos de un temor imposible.

* * *

><p>Cuando ya todo está de un color rojizo como las hojas en otoño, Wandering Wing se limpia la boca con una servilleta y pide la cuenta. Ante él yace una monumental montaña de platos vacíos, tan grande que incluso es capaz de besar un tejado.<p>

El camarero le trae la cuenta.

—¿Cien bits? —contesta Wandering, con un rostro extrañado— ¿Qué no era una barra libre por siete bits?

—Eso es en el _gestaugante_ de al lado —contesta impaciente el camarero, con marcado acento foalcés. Ha tenido que soportar al poni descarnado toda la tarde, y sólo quiere que le page y se marche de una vez.

Wandering busca en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, saca una billetera y la abre. Sube de ella una nube de polvo y una polilla, y mingún rastro de haber albergado jamás una moneda.

—_Señog_, usted no tiene con qué _pagag_, ¿_Vegdad_? —pregunta molesto el camarero.

Wandering mira su montaña de platos y botellas.

—La verdad, no —dice, arrojando su servilleta hecha un pelotita a sus platos. Estos se tambalean, y en un estrépito de proporciones gigantescas, cae sobre el camarero.

Wandering sale disparado a todo lo que dan sus patitas.

—¡Wandering Wing jamás recibirá su merecido! —grita triunfante, perdiéndose en lo rojizo del crepúsculo.

—¡Hijo de...! —grita el camarero, asomando su cabeza de la multitud de platos rotos.

* * *

><p>Es la hora de la sombra nocturna, que cae a paladas suaves por las casas de las montañas, rodando hacia los valles. Y en un edificio abandonado, en el indómito corazón del Everfree, en el que antaño fue un castillo poderoso, se celebra una reunión.<p>

El Masticador hace sonar una campana, mientras el eco de sus mascadas retumba en todo el lugar.

El Escritor y el Doctor surgen de las sombras. En medio de la edificación hay un enorme agujero en el techo, por donde la tenebrosa luz pálida se cuela, iluminándolos tétricamente.

El Masticador permanece oculto, pero sus ojos grises brillan apenas iluminados por un rebelde haz de luz. Su cuerno verde emerge de la sombra a la luz, y un mechón de crin negra y roja sobresale de la oscuridad.

—Escritor, te dije expresamente que no debes, en ningún tiempo, en ninguna dimensión de ningún plano, acercarte a la señorita Sparkle —dice con evidente enfado.

—No me acerqué a ella —se defiende, completamente envuelto en su capa—. Estaba persiguiendo a ese tal _Tornado_, y mi energía comenzó a acabarse. El edificio en donde paré a descansar quedaba al frente de la biblioteca.

—Bueno, mientras ella no te vea, pero recuerda que está prohibido acercarte a ella.

—Yo me encargaré de que no se le acerque —dice el Doctor, medio en broma. Pero ni el Masticador ni Lightdawn tienen ganas de reír.

—Nosotros debemos proteger este mundo, no destruirlo con una Paradoja —dice el unicornio oculto en las sombras, mirando hacia donde sabe que están las cosas que Lightdawn usa como ojos. El Escritor aparta la cabeza—. Pasando a otro tema, ¿cómo va la búsqueda de nuestra querida Agente?

—Hacemos lo que podemos —contesta el Doctor—. Es astuta como un zorro.

—Y se camufla como un camaleón —dice Lightdawn el Escritor.

—Ahora tendrán una oportunidad de atraparla —parece que el Masticador sonríe, y eso los perturba—. Oí que cuatro bandidos casi matan a una poni...

—Así es, yo estaba en la punta de la ciudad y por eso no pude...

—No me interesa —dice agriamente el Masticador—. Esos ponis eran guerrilleros de una facción violenta del norte, cerca de la frontera con el reino de Medvesia —escupe lo que sea que está masticando.

—¿Qué hacían acá, tan al oeste?

—Cuatro palabras: Hermanos del Signo Amarillo.

El Escritor y el Doctor sienten un temor incontrolable subir por su estómago.

—¿E-estás seguro? —susurra el Doctor.

—Claro que sí. Ponyville es un gran pueblo, pero algo apartado. Es terriblemente fácil gobernarlo desde las sombras. Nosotros ya lo hemos hecho.

—Ya sé que la Alcaldesa es un miembro de nuestro selecto club de conspiradores —lo interrumpe Lightdawn— ¿Eso nos servirá de algo?

Los dientes manchados del Masticador se vislumbran pálidos en la sombra.

—Sí. Tengo un plan. Un plan perfecto.

Y se ríe siniestramente clavando sus ojos como perlas grises en Lightdawn.

—Espero que seas un buen Escritor, porque te tengo una misión muy importante.

—Hay, Twilight —es todo lo que el terror permite decir a Lightdawn.

* * *

><p>—¡Corran, muchachos! —grita el poni bayo, corriendo a todo lo que puede correr con sus patas magulladas.<p>

Entonces se da cuenta de que está completamente solo.

Aterrado, mira por todas partes. Los árboles del Everfree adquieren formas demenciales.

—_Uhgjrak akmak_a —dice una voz a sus espaldas.

Orinándose de miedo, sólo ve al girarse unos horribles ojos amarillos de gato y una cicatriz color vino surgir de la tinta nocturna.

Y logra ver una hilera de blancos y carnívoros dientes cuando sonríe.

—_Uhgjrak akmaka_ —el brillo de un alfanje lleno de sangre se materializa en la boca de Stormnight—. Está hecho.

El poni bayo alcanza a gritar lastimeramente antes de que el alfanje vuele veloz hacia su pecho.


	12. 11: Poco antes de la noche

**LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>11<br>**

**Poco antes de la noche**

Antes de la caída de la tarde, cuando el sol aún estaba brillando, avanzada la tarde ya, con una bandada de gorriones volando al Bosque y Wandering Wing con trece platos en la mesa, Reaver se escabulló y voló en dirección a la casa de Fluttershy.

Quiere decirle unas cuantas cosas al Teniente General Stormnight, pero se siente acobardado. Es un pony fuerte, sí, pero pequeño, y Stormnight es grande, atlético y musculoso, y lo aplastaría sin ningún esfuerzo.

_"Necesito algo para darme valor."_

Se pone su antifaz, y antes de que se dé cuenta, tiene puesto su traje negro. Mira el sombrero, dudoso.

_"¿No estaré llegando muy lejos con esto?"_

La coincidencia había sido mayúscula, casi divertida, y Reaver piensa por unos segundo si aquello no es obra de un caprichoso ser más allá de su comprensión, un "Dios" como lo llaman los ándalos. Pero deshecha ese pensamiento de inmediato.

_"¿Sería capaz?"_

Mira el sombrero._ "¿No iré demasiado lejos con esta broma?"_

Mira con duda el sombrero. Sonríe con nostalgia al recordar su hazaña del día anterior. _"¿Seré capaz de hacerlo? ¿Vestirme así de raro para enfrentarme a Stormnight? Por otra parte, he hecho cosas mucho peores..."_

Se ríe, mientras se pone el sombrero y vuela a Ponyville.

* * *

><p>—¡Miren! —grita Snails, señalando una mancha negra como un borrón en el cielo.<p>

—¡Es un pájaro!

—¡Es un dragón!

—¡No! —grita Rainbow— ¡Parece un pegaso!

—¡Es _El Tornado_!

Stormnight, quien se encuentra cenando un puñado de castañas y nueces, levanta la cabeza, y sonríe siniestramente. Vuela hacia el ayuntamiento.

_"Vaya, mi Némesis se ha revelado."_

—¡Viewshade! ¡Toma dos arqueros y quédate por el techo! ¡Dile a Darkeye que se mantenga alerta!

—¡Sí, señor! —grita la selenita de ojos verde oscuro, claramente saboreando la recompensa de cincuenta bits.

_El_ _Tornado_ baja del cielo en un torbellino, justo frente a él.

_"Eres pequeño, pony."_

El pueblo grita y lo ovaciona, pero el pegaso de piel marrón oscuro como corteza de roble permanece callado, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos en un desafío mudo.

_"El valor no te falta, pequeño pony."_

—¡Nuestro héroe enmascarado!

_—¡Tornado! ¡Tornado! ¡Tornado!_

Los ojos de ambos rugen y disputan. Pelean en sus mentes, sordos uno a las aclamaciones y el otro a los abucheos. Stormnight lanza una ofensiva carcajada tenebrosa, y sonríe con suficiencia.

_"Soy mucho más grande y más fuerte que tú. Oh, romperte los huesos será tremendamente fácil."_

—¡Stormnight! —grita su voz ronca— ¡Tú, Teniente General de la Guardia Real Lunar! ¿Crees que puedes venir y aterrorizar a _mi_ pueblo? ¡La ley no se hace respetar con terror!

Ponyville grita con aprobación.

—¡Tiene razón! ¡Usted es un bárbaro!

_"Suficiente."_

—¡Ya basta! —sube la voz de trueno— ¡Señor Enmascarado, queda arrestado!

* * *

><p><em>"¡Tramposo canalla! ¡Gusano de manzana!"<em>

Piensa enojada Applejack, cuando ve, en el techo del ayuntamiento, asomar las cabezas de tres Guardias Lunares con sus tradicionales arcos recurvados cargados con flechas negras.

Los ponis y demás criaturas sin dedos incluyen una argolla como el asa de una taza en sus arcos, por donde pasan la punta de un casco y sujetan la flecha y tensan el arco con la boca.

Ella se indigna aún más, cuando detrás de Stormnight cinco selenitas aparecen, con mazas similares a bates de béisbol con su parte gruesa cubierta de acero; la temida _dhagj_, la maza tradicional selenita.

_"¡Qué trampa más cobarde!"_

—¡El prisionero se resiste! —grita Stormnight, sonriendo como la muerte— ¡Mutilado o muerto, chicos!

—¡No! —grita Applejack, cuando las flechas salen de los arcos y vuelan veloces. Pero apenas unos segundos antes de que los esbirros dispararan, _El Tornado_ desaparece en una de sus famosas nubes de humo negro.

Los Guardias preparan sus _dhagj_. Stormnight y Viewshade escrutan el cielo.

De pronto, un haz negro rodea la garganta de un Guardia arquero, el de la derecha de Viewshade. Antes de un segundo, _El Tornado_ lo arroja hacia abajo, contra los maceros en un ruidos estrépito de armaduras y acero golpeado. Viewshade se gira en su dirección y trata de desenfundar el alfanje, pero _El Tornado_ le baja el casco hasta taparle los ojos, lo golpea con su pezuña para hacerlo sonar como una campana, y la arroja también hacia abajo, contra los maceros.

Los siete selenitas quedan aturdidos y sin aliento. No es buena idea tirarse de un ayuntamiento al suelo con una armadura de veinte kilos, ni recibir con ese peso a dos compañeros que en total suman casi ochenta kilos.

El tercer arquero, con apenas un movimiento de su cabeza, desenfunda un curvo y pesado cuchillo _sica_. Desde abajo, Stormnight alza el vuelo.

Applejack sólo puede mirar con nerviosismo.

Ambos pegasos se elevan. _El Tornado_ ondea su capa y enrolla con ella el cuchillo _sica_, arrebatándoselo. El soldado carga contra él, pero _El Tornado_ se agacha y lo golpea en las costillas, con los dos cascos delanteros juntos, a modo de mazo. El guerrero cae como una polilla alcanzada por un trueno.

Pero desde abajo sube Stormnight, como una sanguinaria tormenta huracanada. Sus ojos de gatos destilan odio y horror en estad primordial. En su boca sujeta un mazo _dhagj_. Esquiva a su subordinado y se lanza como una bala.

Applejack y en general todo el pueblo gritan, asustados. Siguen el combate, expectantes, sin atreverse a intervenir en ese choque de titanes.

—¡Te voy a reventar la cabeza, pequeño pony! —grita Stormnight, blandiendo el _dhagj_ en un amplio círculo.

_El Tornado_ lo esquiva impulsándose hacia arriba de un aletazo, y simultáneamente lanza el _sica_. Pero Stormnight gira sobre sí mismo, como un trompo, aprovechando el impulso del peso de la maza, y batea el cuchillo.

Abajo, en la plaza, cuatro unicornios de colores oscuros y ojos de gato, con la armadura de la Guardia Real de Luna, intentan hacer blanco. Uno de ellos tiene un parche en el ojo izquierdo; es Darkeye, el Tuerto, el compinche de Stormnight.

—¡Magia a discreción! —brama, y los unicornios selenitas comienzan a disparar rayos de energía hacia el cielo.

_El Tornado_ esquiva como puede los rayos y la maza de los selenitas.

—¿Por qué intentas matarme? ¡Salvé a esa pony! ¡No soy un criminal!

—¡Eso quieres que creamos! —gruñe Stormnight con rabia— ¡Sé cómo piensan ustedes, ratas asquerosas! ¡Finges ser un buen semental, para ganarte la confianza del pueblo, infiltrarte y luego matarlos a todos!

Habla con tanta ira, que su maza _dhagj_ resbala de su boca y cae desde una altura considerable.

—Oh, no —dice Darkeye el Tuerto— ¡Maza al aire! ¡Todos a cubierto! —se gira a sus tres unicornios— ¡Vayan a por nuestros compañeros! ¡Cuidado, pueden perder un ojo!

La maza parece suspendida como si Ponyville abajo es sólo una sábana espesa. Cae rodando como los días. Stormnight y _El Tornado_ se arrojan a toda velocidad, tratando de alcanzar el bate cubierto de acero.

* * *

><p>Reaver acelera todo lo que puede.<p>

_"¡Activar velocidad Shadowbolt!"_

Sale disparado como una estrella fugaz, dejando atrás una estela color gris oscuro, como su crin y cola.

—¿Pero qué? —murmura incrédulo Stormnight.

Reaver agarra el mazo, pero este por efecto de la gravedad ha adquirido una velocidad tremenda, y es incapaz de sostenerlo. Lo deja ir.

_"¡Ay, mis pobres dientes!"_

pero desde donde está, ve que el mazo va directo a Apple Bloom, quien no puede escapar a ninguna parte debido al mar de ponis intentando huir.

_"¡Si esa cosa le cae encima, la revienta!"_

Sería un espectáculo tremendamente traumático. Reaver una vez, cuando era un audaz Shadowbolt, vio cómo un ogro con una cachiporra golpeaba a un compañero. Si bien todos los ponis creen que los ogros son un mito, todos lo que han visitado las entrañas anárquicas del Everfree saben que existen, que son enormes y carnívoros y que son tremendamente escamosos y fuertes. El compañero Shadowbolt en cuestión, alcanzado por la cachiporra, se deshizo como un pescado abierto para cocinar, salpicando abundantes gotitas y chorros de sangre a los cuatro vientos, sus tripas saliendo por el estómago y su cabeza quedó como un pastelillo estrujado.

Y Reaver sabe que con un pequeño potrillo el resultado sería aún más horrendo. Y sangriento.

* * *

><p>—¡Apple Bloom!<p>

Grita desesperada Applejack, intentando abrirse paso hasta su hermanita, que se mantiene arriba de un barril, incapaz de huir a ningún lado. La marea de ponis apenas le impide avanzar. Desde el cielo el mazo como un bate cae a una velocidad casi sónica. Rainbow se arroja para interceptarlo, pero no llegará a tiempo. Fluttershy oculta su rostro entre sus cascos, aterrada. ¡Y ese maldito mar de ponis en pánico que le impiden llegar a su hermanita!

—¡Applejack! —grita ella, nerviosa.

Podría ser aplastada, pequeña como es, por el pueblo en estampida; aquel mazo podría convertirla en...

_"¡No quiero ni pensar en eso!"_

No puede avanzar más: un muro de una casa la deja estancada, y ningún pony la deja pasar. La pony de colores anaranjados golpea su cabeza contra el muro, impotente, mientras su rostro se contrae en un rictus de desesperación.

_"¡Mamá, papá, si me están escuchando, ayúdenla!"_

Como un misil va cayendo. Justo encima de Apple Bloom.

_"¡NOOO! __¡APPLE BLOOM!"_

Desesperada, con lágrimas saliendo por sus hermosos ojos verdes, intenta escalar el muro. Corre por el techo, salta y rodea a su atónita hermanita en un abrazo.

Y cierra los ojos para no sentir el beso del acero rompiéndole la espalda.

Pasa una respiración, dos respiraciones, y nada.

—¡Applejack! —chilla Apple Bloom— ¡Mira!

Ella se voltea.

Y no puede creer lo que está viendo.

_El Tornado_ ha enrollado la empuñadura del mazo _dhagj_ con su capa, y gira sobre sí mimo, como un demencial trompo de carne y sombra, utilizando la desgarradora velocidad del mazo como impulso. Lo desenrolla de un movimiento, y lo envía contra un árbol.

La maza parte el grueso tronco por la mitad.

Nadie quiere imaginar cómo habría quedado Applejack.

Roto su centro de gravedad, sale volando y choca contra un muro.

Y Stormnight baja en picada como un halcón salvaje.

Applejack está aturdida, las cosas están pasando muy rápido y sólo sabe que ella y su hermana están vivas gracias (de nuevo) por aquel misterioso pegaso negro, que yace medio inconsciente contra un muro, y que está a punto de ser destrozado por ese selenita o lo que sea.

_"¡No dejaré que ese salvaje le haga daño!"_

se levanta, y de pie valerosamente junto al pegaso vestido de negro, espera al Teniente General.

Una manzana contra una tormenta.

* * *

><p><em>Nightmare Tricks <em>observa algo asustada al Relator de Historias. Están en el castillo de los magos-pudrición, construido por ponis malditos utilizando el metal y la piedra de cientos de cementerios. _Nightmare Tricks_ es una unicornio de colores azulados, casi blancos en su crin y cola, y tiene una Cutie Mark en forma de una varita mágica entrecruzándose con una media luna.

Detrás de ella, Azrael la vigila. Él es un guapo unicornio azul aciano, de crin color cian oscuro y una marca en forma de sombrero de mago púrpura con estrellas doradas; él es su esposo querido.

—Dime —dice el Relator de Cuentos con la boca de su pecho—, ¿Qué ves?

El Narrador de Cuentos es una criatura extraña. Físicamente es un pony normal, de color rojo y crin negra, con las dos únicas excepciones de que su rostro carece de ojos, nariz, cejas y boca: es liso como un horrendo huevo. Y en su pecho se abre una enormísima boca, que va desde una axila a la otra, de gruesos y babeantes labios y dieciséis filosos y gigantescos dientes (más bien colmillos), ocho en cada mandíbula.

_"¿Por qué debo estar aquí? ¡Azrael ya me lo ha contado todo!"_

—La Grande y Poderosa _Nightmare Tricks_ ve un espacio vacío —contesta la unicornio con arrogancia, sin querer decir que está mirando su rostro completamente liso.

_"¿Por qué yo, la Grande y Poderosa _Nightmare Tricks_, debo pasar por esto?"_

El Relator de Cuentos dibuja un circulo perfecto con el casco.

—Hace cientos de años, miles de años —comienza a relatar con la boca de su pecho—, en el continente hundido de Atlántida, descendió un Arca de los Cielos, envuelta en lamas celestiales. Era como un trozo de montaña, hermosa y ardiente, amarilla como el sol. Dentro, venían los Dioses: los alicornios.

Señala hacia arriba con un casco.

—Dime, ¿Qué ves?

Ella eleva la vista. A través de la tenebrosa penumbra, logra ver que el techo tiene una pintura que representa a un alicornio blanco, de crin rubia. Se parece bastante a la Princesa Celestia, sólo que este es mucho más fornido, con tentáculos saliendo de su pecho en un racimo que el pintor retrató muy grotescamente.

—La Grande y Poderosa _Nightmare Tricks_ ve a un alicornio con tentáculos.

—Él es Apolo, padre de Helios, quien es padre de Celestia. Él es el Gran Dios Supremo, todos los demás Dioses responden ante Él.

_Nightmare Tricks_ siente un escalofrío subir por su columna vertebral.

—¿La Princesa es una Diosa?

—¡No! —gruñe el Relator de Cuentos; la unicornio decide mirar el círculo, es demasiado perturbador mirar su cara vacía o su boca monstruosa—. Helios, el Dios Traidor, se enamoró de una hembra pony, y por amor encerró a sus hermanos Dioses en el continente-isla de Atlántida. Luego lo hundió en el Gran Océano. Luego, el profano Discord, poseído por uno de nuestros Hermanos del Signo Amarillo, le arrancó el corazón.

El Relator de Cuentos pone el casco en el centro del círculo.

—En una vida profana, tú, _Nightmare Tricks_, te llamabas Trixie.

Ella siente algo como un gusano revolverse en su cerebro, y escucha cómo Azrael contiene nervioso la respiración.

—¿Trixie? No recuerdo...

Es como si le dieran con un hacha en la nuca. El dolor es tal, que ella grita y golpea su cabeza contra el suelo. Oye cómo Azrael, detrás de ella, intenta acercarse, pero el Relator de Cuentos lo detiene con un gruñido

—Esa fue una vida blasfema, una vida hereje, de la que te liberó nuestro hermano Azrael.

Así como vino el dolor, se va.

—Cuando el Traidor Helios encerró a los Dioses, quedamos nosotros, los seguidores e la Verdadera Fe, los devotos de los alicornios. Quedamos en las ciudades, en los campos, y en los bosques, y desde entonces hemos esperado, pues nuestra paciencia es divina. Hemos fundado varias Sectas: la Secta de los Oscuros, la Secta de los Hermanos del Signo Amarillo, la Secta del Morador de las Tinieblas, entre otras; y aunque cada Secta tiene doctrinas diferentes, todas adoramos a los verdaderos Dioses alicornios, que bajaron del cielo: todos somos una Religión, un Pueblo, un Legión, un Pacto. Todos somos Hermanos..., somos un _Covenant_.

Habla con pasión pura en la voz. Trixie siente su corazón apretado. El Relator de Cuentos dibuja puntos a lo largo del círculo.

—Dime —señala el círculo—, ¿Qué ves?

—La Grande y Poderosa _Nightmare Tricks_ ve un círculo en la tierra.

—Hay herejes e idólatras en todas las razas, que no creen en los verdaderos Dioses. Desde los yehudíos y adonitas de Ándalos, los aslamanes de Krallikistán, aquellos asquerosos paganos de Sindhu..., todos le dieron la espalda a la Verdadera Fe, y nos combatieron. Por eso, desde hace siglos, milenios, hemos trabajado para despertar a los verdaderos Dioses para que purifiquen el mundo pecador con llamas sagradas.

Se cubre la cara con los cascos.

—Dime, ¿Qué ves?

Trixie ahoga un grito.

El rostro liso como un huevo del Relator de Cuentos parece brillar, como la luz colándose por una _ventana_. Y detrás de esa _ventana_, Trixie ve... ve...

—Mira el Gran Dios encadenado. No se ve su sonrisa de guerrero. Sólo se ven las cadenas y el mar agonizando sus existencias de piedra.

—Veo... —estupefacta, Trixie olvida referirse a sí misma en tercera persona—... veo el mar espeso y a una muchedumbre de fieles convertidos en estatuas de piedra.

—Todo es silencio, impuesto por los paganos e infieles —susurra el Relator de Cuentos.

—Pero en sus ojos veo..., me miran... —susurra ella, hipnotizada y encogida por la magnificencia de lo visto.

—Entre los peces, sus gritos. Sus ojos en medio del océano.

Cambia el paisaje de su rostro.

—Mira las armas sagradas, preparándose —dice el Relator de Cuentos—, escucha el susurro de los devotos. Mira las piernas y los rostros, y las caderas enhiestas, brillando a la luz de nuestra Fe.

—Veo... a cientos...

De nuevo cambia el paisaje de su rostro.

—Mira cómo será Equestria en el futuro.

—No hay... nadie..., nada..., pasa un cuervo sobre un cráneo...

—Cruza la Muerte vestida de negro.

—No hay nadie. Mira las piedra.

—Miro las piedras —contesta, hipnotizada.

—No hay nada, sólo el futuro.

—Sólo el futuro...

—Sólo el futuro del culto.


	13. 12: Y llega la noche

**LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>12<br>**

**Y llega la noche**

Applejack gira y patea a Stormnight en toda la mandíbula con sus patas traseras. El selenita parece darse una voltereta en el aire, y cae sobre Applejack. Ella hace un esfuerzo, y patea con sus cuatro patas a Stormnight, quien rebota a su lado casi sin aliento y lastimándose la cara con su casco.

Ella, algo adolorida por el peso del Teniente General, se pone de pie.

_"¡Ese pony pesa como diez manzanales!"_

_El Tornado_ se levanta, tambaleándose, y se acerca.

—Buen trabajo —le dice él, y sonríe un poco, una sonrisa triste—. Supongo que estamos a mano.

El aliento a manzanas hace que a Applejack se le ericen los pelos del lomo. Y sus ojos negros como láminas de noche, abatidos y melancólicos, hacen que Applejack se sienta... extraña. Y se sobresalta cuando siente mariposas en su estómago.

—G-gracias —susurra, y por dentro se siente como Fluttershy; aquel pensamiento la divierte, y sonríe—. Gracias —contesta ya con más seguridad, ya como ella misma—, gracias por salvarme a mi y a mi hermana.

_El Tornado_ sonríe, esta vez con una sonrisa cálida, pero su mirada apenada hacen que aquella sonrisa también destile pesar.

—No, linda —dice, y al oír la palabra linda, Applejack siente que las mariposas en su estómago aletean aún más fuerte—, gracias a ti por salvarme de ese pegaso... o lo que se supone que sea eso.

Le guiña un ojo, extiende sus alas. Parece un halcón llamando al vuelo, y ondea su capa. Pero en vez de desaparecer en una de sus famosas nubes de humo, se eleva en el cielo y se queda suspendido en el aire, mirando cada rostro en menos de un segundo. Parece un tornado contemplando el cielo.

—¡Viva Ponyville! —grita, y sale disparado, dejando marcada una letra "T" en el cielo, con aquella estela de plata. Sonríe alzando un casco, y luego, como si fuera una flecha disparada con una ballesta, sale vele al Everfree.

—¡Viva! —grita Ponyville, mirándolo como un punto que desaparece en el horizonte. Rainbow intenta seguirlo, pero con un poco de vergüenza (bueno, mucha vergüenza) se da cuenta que ya lo ha perdido de vista. Baja junto a Applejack y Apple Bloom.

—¿Están bien? —pregunta la pegaso.

—Como una manzana —se ríe Applejack.

—Eso... eso f-fue aterrador —susurra Fluttershy.

Applejack sonríe. Mira hacia donde desapareció _El Tornado_.

—¡Es un héroe! —grita un ponyvillense.

Los hermosos ojos verdes de Applejack centellan como la luz del sol en un estanque quieto. Y las odiosas mariposas de su estómago —que ya empiezan a fastidiarla de veras— no dan tregua.

_"Sí, es un héroe."_

Piensa y sonríe.

* * *

><p>Reaver se detiene en el desván de la casa de Fluttershy y se quita rápidamente su traje. Lo arroja sin ningún cuidado a un rincón: ella nunca sube al desván. Se arroja derrotado al suelo y respira pesadamente.<p>

_"¡Santo cielo! ¡Hago buenas obras y me golpean peor que cuando era un saqueador profesional!"_

Se toca con un casco sus costillas, y chilla de dolor.

_"¡Maldición! ¡Se volvieron a quebrar mis costillas! ¿Qué mentira le invento a Fluttershy?"_

Golpea el suelo con desesperación; el dolor es torrencial. _"Valió la pena ahorrarle el trauma a Fluttershy, pero podría haber salido un poco más ileso."_

—Ahhhhhh —la cabeza de Dream Moon surge de la nada, asustando a Reaver, quien del miedo parece deslizarse hacia atrás. La gárgola se acerca a saltitos cortos, ganándose encima de Reaver, apretando su cadera con sus aceitosos muslos carnosos. Acerca su rostro tanto, que Reaver casi siente que Dream Moon va a besarlo, y ese pensamiento lo aterra aún más—. Sé que el otro día casi te mato, pero Squeeze me enseñó a dominar mi flujo de hormonas y proteínas. ¡Ahhhh! ¡Ven para que te cure!

_"¡Oh, cielos! ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Oh, cielos!"_

Aprieta más sus muslos contra su cuerpo, y su rostro está tan cerca, que casi gotea su fluido sobre su rostro. Ella sonríe, mientras sus ojos cambian de color, sonríe bobamente como una potra enamorada. Reaver se pone muy, muy nervioso, y tiene mucho miedo. Intenta escapar, pero la cola doble de Dream Moon le amarra las patas delanteras.

_"¡Auxilio!"_

—P-pero, D-Dream Moon, vas a envenenarme como la otra vez.

—¡Ahhh! ¡No te preocupes! —se ríe— ¡Estuve practicando con Angel!

* * *

><p>Angel está mortalmente pálido en una canasta, arropado con una mantita verde, sudando un sudor frío, temblando como gelatina, con un termómetro en la boca y una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza. Squeeze, a su lado, vigila que no se muera.<p>

—Fluttershy se va a desesperar cuando vea esto —dice la criatura horrenda, agitando la cabeza.

* * *

><p>—¡Te aseguro que vas a estar bien! —Dream Moon hace un gesto que en cualquier yegua habría sido un gesto coqueto, pero en la gárgola es un gesto que presagia cosas horribles para Reaver.<p>

—D-Dream M-Moon, ¿P-podrías alejarte... alejarte un p-poco?

Pero ella se ríe. Tan sensualmente, que Reaver tiene infinitas ganas de vomitar.

_"¿Qué le pasa a esta gárgola?"_

sus ojos comienzan a brillar, como aquella lejana noche en el subterráneo de Fluttershy. Acaricia sus costillas rotas, llenándolas de aquella cosa como aceite transparente.

_"¡Oh, Fluttershy!"_

* * *

><p>Stormnight escupe sangre, se ha roto el labio y tal vez se mordió la lengua. La saca hacia fuera, causándose un dolor horrendo, y comprueba que efectivamente se la mordió cuando esa pony le dio aquel patadón. Además, el casco le hico un par de profundos tajos en la frente, y tiene la cara llena de sangre. Incluso su cicatriz se abrió un poco en la punta de arriba. Y como si fuera poco, la armadura bajo el peso de Viewshade le dejó varios cardenales en todo el tronco<p>

_"¡Diosa Luna! ¡Yo sólo quiero proteger este pueblo, y hasta ahora mi propia armadura me ha machacado mi carne, y una yegua me da un golpazo digno del mejor guerrero!"_

En el fondo de sí, Stormnight quiere relajarse, cazando algo para comer. El pensar en la caza le hace recordar al los ponis que desterró al Everfree. Aquello le hace sonreír.

Sonreír con sus dientes manchados de sangre.

Se quita el molesto casco y lo arroja lejos.

Se acerca a Applejack, con paso firme, aunque él está seguro que uno de sus tendones de su pata derecha delantera se estiró más de la cuenta y se desgarró. Se acerca, mirándola fijamente. Ella lo mira enojada. Desde atrás de ella se acerca un enorme pony de color rojizo_. "Quizá es su hermano, o su marido, o ambas cosas. ¿Los débiles equestrianos toleran el matrimonio entre hermanos, como mi pueblo? Le preguntaré a Darkeye."_

—Señorita —ambos ponis lo miran, si no con rabia, con evidente desagrado. Stormnight sonríe—, usted pega muy bien.

Antes de que puedan reaccionar, Stormnight se pasa el casco por su rostro, inundándolo de sangre. Y con esa sangre marca el rostro de Applejack, pasando su casco entre los ojos y si detenerse hasta su nariz. La yegua retrocede.

—¿Qué corrales? —grita Applejack, entre sorprendida y asqueada, quitándose la medio coagulada sangre pegajosa con la pata— ¡Usted está loco!

—Es una tradición de mi pueblo. Enorgullécete de tu victoria.

Se voltea, orgulloso, y camina entre los atónitos ciudadanos hasta donde está su amigo, Darkeye el Tuerto.

—Todo es muy divertido hasta que alguien te saca un ojo —dice Darkeye, sonriendo.

—Es un criminal inteligente y duro —dice Stormnight—. En la noche mantén patrullas de a seis, dos unicornios y cuatro pegasos, que no se separen para absolutamente nada.

—¿No crees que le estás ofreciendo mucha sangre a la luna?

"Ofrecerle mucha sangre a la luna" es una expresión selenita que significa "estar exagerando".

—¡No, para nada! —responde Stormnight— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—La Diosa Princesa envió una carta. Quiere verte.

Aquello es como un golpe de maza para Stormnight.

_"Pero... pero... pero..."_

—¿Y decía para qué quiere verme? —el Teniente General mira el anochecer para que no se dé cuenta que está nervioso.

—Decía que han habido quejas contra tu gestión.

Stormnight suspira.

_"Mi Diosa... ¡Le he fallado miserablemente!"_

—Cuida al pueblo —dice, mientras se eleva.

—¿No vas a lavarte? —pregunta Darkeye.

—No es necesario, me bañé hace un mes —contesta Stormnight, aleteando.

—¡Canterlot está hacia allá! —grita el unicornio tuerto, al ver que su amigo se dirige al Bosque Everfree.

Stormnight se detiene en el aire y sonríe sádicamente.

—¡Necesito carne para alimentar mis alas, corazones para calmar mi alma, sangre para mis oraciones y pellejo para secarme la cara!

Diciendo esto, palpa su alfanje con la cabeza y vuela veloz hacia el Bosque.

* * *

><p>—¡Reaver! ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Parece que te hubiera pasado un tren! —dice el Doctor Whoof.<p>

—Me caí a un arroyo y casi me ahogué —contesta el demacrado pegaso marrón oscuro como cántaro de greda— ¿Has visto a Fluttershy?

—Sí, te está buscando junto con Rarity. Quieren invitarte a la fiesta de Pinkie.

El Doctor se da cuenta que ha hablado más de la cuenta y se cubre la boca con la pata. Así, no se da cuenta del sobresalto interno de Reaver.

El saqueador ha estado en varias fiestas. Cuando era un pequeño potrillo, y Lightbacker y los suyos hacían tertulias, él y todos los demás potrillos eran usados como juguetes carnales. Cuando después escapó y se unió a aquella tribu de ponis salvajes, las fiestas eran un frenesí de maíz, tabaco y sacrificios equinos. Cuando fue Shadowbolt, las fiestas eran un vendaval de cerveza y obscenidades dichas al viento. Y cuando ya era un saqueador profesional, requerido por un cruel Caudillo Diamond Dog, las fiestas eran un espiral brumoso construido con sexo, drogas y muchísimo alcohol.

_"¡Pinkie Pie no sería capaz de hacer eso! ¡No me la imagino consumiendo cocaína! Aunque eso explicaría su hiperactividad... ¡Santo cielo!"_

—Emm..., dile a Fluttershy que no puedo ir a la fiesta.

—¿Por qué? ¡Te encantará la fiesta de Pinkie! Y por favor finge sorpresa cuando Fluttershy y Rarity te inviten.

—Es que... yo..., emm..., tengo que ir... a buscar... un libro de mi escritor favorito...

—¿A sí? ¿Cuál?

Reaver se desvena los sesos intentando recordar el nombre de algún libro. Recuerda que, detrás de su tomo de _Ella nunca se casaría conmigo_, sale una lista de libros publicados por el autor. Y hay un título que recuerda muy bien, ya que le causa mucha gracia.

—_Soy un vulgar saqueador_, de Wandering Wing.

—¿Wandering Wing no es ese que hundió el _Equestrianic_ y escapó con el dinero, destruyendo todos los botes para que nadie se salvara? ¿Y que fue arrestado por gritarle obscenidades a la Princesa Celestia estando ebrio de egocentrismo y vino tinto?

—Era cerveza negra, no vino tinto —corrige Reaver, quien ya conocía la fama de demente, mujeriego y borracho de su escritor favorito, y varias de sus peripecias—. Bueno, quiero conseguir ese libro, así que no podré ir a la fiesta.

Se voltea para irse, pero Fluttershy está a su espalda.

—Reaver, yo... Pinkie va hacer una fiesta, y... si no estás muy cansado, quiero decir..., si quieres ir... um..., si no estás muy cansado... ¿quieres ir?

Pregunta ella tímidamente. _"¿Ella sería capaz de empinarse una botella de esa mezcla asquerosa de cocaína y cerveza?"_

—Eh, Fluttershy... yo... yo….

Las palabras se le van de la mente cuando se pierde en sus hermosos ojos, que dependiendo de cómo les llegue el sol se ven más azules o más verdosos. _"¡Por qué tienes unos ojos tan lindos y tan tiernos!"_

—Yo... yo iré... si tú vas...

* * *

><p>Dice Reaver, y agacha la cabeza, avergonzado y nervioso.<p>

Fluttershy, pillada por sorpresa por las palabras de Reaver, hace lo mismo.

El Doctor los mira y ahoga una risa, ya que cada uno es como el reflejo en un espejo del otro.

_"Ah, hacen una bonita pareja. Le hará bien a Fluttershy tener un novio. Sólo espero que no les pase lo que le pasará a Twilight y Lightdawn..."_

* * *

><p><em>Canterlot<em>  
><em> cuarteles subterráneos secretos del S.E.S.E. <em>  
><em> 19:32 hrs.<em>

Una pegaso gris, usando un traje un poco más oscuro que su piel, de crin rubia pulcramente peinada y hermosos ojos amarillos termina de ordenar unos papeles.

—Hooves —el general Thunderbold entra a la oficina con paso firme y una carpeta azul bajo el ala—. Ese bárbaro de Stormnight casi mata a los prisioneros.

_"Otro selenita los hubiera matado."_

—Es un buen chico, a pesar de todo —contesta la pegaso.

—Mis Guardias los interrogaron, después de que ese bárbaro salvaje les arrancara las patas traseras.

_"¡Auch!"_

—Cualquier otro selenita les abría arrancado el corazón y se lo habría comido.

—Esos bárbaros... no entiendo por qué la Princesa Celestia los tolera, si ya han demostrado mil veces que no quieren abjurar de sus tradiciones demoníacas.

—La Princesa Luna les cogió cariño. Y creo que usted no vino hasta aquí para hablar conmigo sobre el salvajismo de la Guardia Lunar.

—Tienes razón, Hooves. Al parecer, todas las guerrillas terroristas del norte se han aliado con una especie de Secta sangrienta, que se identifica con un extraño Signo Amarillo. Nos confesaron que esa "Secta del Signo Amarillo" ha construido una base en el Bosque Everfree, cerca de Ponyville.

_"¿Ponyville? Ay no, entonces por eso aquellos cuatro ponis intentaron robarle a Applejack. Esto quiere decir que seguirán llegando a Ponyville ladrones y terroristas fanáticos. ¡Esto es muy malo! ¡Muffins!"_

Thunderbold parece no percatarse de la conmoción interna de la Agente, pero es únicamente porque ella aprendió muy bien a disimular sus sentimientos... cuando está en el trabajo.

—Necesitamos que investigues y destruyas la base de operaciones de esos terroristas.

La Agente Hooves mira el reloj del muro. Las siete con treinta y ocho minutos.

_"¡Debo irme ahora!"_

—Lo haré —dice ella—. Déjalo en mi escritorio, me encargaré de eso mañana.

—¿Mañana?

—Sí —contesta ella, dejando un puñado de lápices en un lapicero—. Le prometí a mi hija que la llevaría a una fiesta, y no pienso defraudarla.

—¡Hooves! ¿Qué es más importante? ¿Llevar a tu hija a una fiesta o proteger Equestria?

La Agente no demora ni un segundo en responder.

—Nos vemos mañana, ¡Adiós!

Se despide con un beso y desaparece velozmente.

Thunderbold deja caer la carpeta, sorprendido.

—La despediría si no fuera mi mejor agente.

—No es _tu_ agente —dice un grifo de voz culta a sus espaldas—. Ella sencillamente _trabaja_ para ti. En cualquier momento, si tu cometes un error, ella lo reparará. Pero, si la desprecias como a una perra sarnosa, será tu peor pesadilla para siempre.

El grifo en cuestión tiene las plumas de su cabeza y cuello de un color grisáceo, y su parte de león de un color negro. Es alto y de complexión poco fornida, algo raro en un grifo. Usa unos lentes redondos y sus ojos son azules. Sonríe burlonamente.

Thunderbold hace una mueca.

—Ya lo sé, Stein —contesta fastidiado, mientras recoge las hojas cuidadosamente escritas y las mete dentro de la carpeta.


	14. 13: Algo así como amor

**¡ATENCIÓN, EL FANFIC SE CANCELA!**

Ahora que tengo su atención, se necesita que un poni desencadenen una cadena de hechos; pero no me decido por ninguno de mis dos víctimas. Estoy entre **Wandering Wing**, mi tocayo (no soy muy partidario de esta opción); y **Wisemurk**, el amigo loco de Reaver. Por eso he abierto una encuesta en mi perfil para que puedan quitarme esta duda.

**El fanfic no se cancela.**

**LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR**

_**Dedicado a Tsubaki2345**_

**13**

**Algo así como amor**

—No podrías haberlo hecho mejor, lindura —dice Azrael a Trixie.

La siniestra pareja de amantes camina por un jardín muerto. Todo es silencio pálido y tétrico.

—La Grande y Poderosa _Nightmare Tricks_ fácilmente pudo enfrentarse a aquella prueba —lejos de la fea criatura, Trixie recupera su arrogancia.

—Estoy seguro de eso —sonríe Azrael.

_"Ah, eres tan hermosa. Bendito el día que te maté y resucité"._

Ambos magos se detienen en un banquito rodeado de narcisos podridos.

—¡Qué bonitas están las flores hoy! —dice él.

—¿Más bonitas que yo? —pregunta ella, acercándose a él y mirándolo coquetamente.

Azrael besa suavemente sus labios fríos. Mantiene su cara cerca de ella.

—Nadie es más bonita que tú. querida —dice, y la besa de nuevo. Trixie se ríe, mientras se acerca más a él, sus cuernos formando una equis—. Ven, te tengo un regalo.

Ambos se levantan y caminan por el sendero de baldosas hechas con cráneos aplanados. Pasan un farol hecho con lápidas, una de las cuales dice: _"Aquí yace Rain Dash"._

—Querida, en verdad te has vuelto una Nigromante Oscura Grande y Poderosa.

—¡Así es!

—Tu energía es casi tan grande como la mía, y eso que no llevas ni dos semanas como parte de la Secta. Ahora que has hablado con el Relator de Cuentos, y ya que estás bautizada y todo eso, tienes todo el derecho de inflar orgullosa el pecho y hacerte llamar una Oscura.

Trixie frunce el entrecejo. _"No sabía que hablar con esa cosa fuera tan importante"._

—La Secta de los Oscuros —prosigue hablando Azrael—, la conformamos todos los seres capaces de hacer magia —se ríe con nostalgia—. Magos Oscuros, Hechiceros Oscuros, Brujos Oscuros, etcétera. Todos somos el brazo mágico del Covenant de las Sectas. Tenemos varios enemigos: los ángeles caídos Mi-Go, monstruosos hongos rivales de nuestros Hermanos del Signo Amarillo; la Orden del Alfil Negro, compuesta por un montón de ponis que operan en la sombra y que han jurado eliminar al Covenant, nuestros enemigos más poderosos; y los Paladines Verdes, que son una ridícula colección de magos, chamanes, sacerdotes, brujos y demás..., la verdad de estos no debes preocuparte mucho. Ahora, mi Hermosa y Poderosa _Nightmare Tricks_, eres no sólo parte de la gran Secta de los Oscuros, sino parte del gran colectivo de Sectas que adoran a los verdaderos Dioses únicos —su voz se llena de conmoción—. Siéntete orgullosa, esposa, yo lo estoy. Estoy muy orgulloso, linda.

Dice eso último mirándola a los ojos, a punto de llorar, pero sonriendo. Trixie está igual de emocionada. _"Azrael..."_

—Nunca me dejes sola —dice ella, besándolo apasionadamente. Él la abraza.

—Nunca, querida —contesta su esposo.

Luna mira severamente a Stormnight entrando a sus aposentos. El selenita —contra su voluntad— fue bañado, y su armadura llevada a reparación. Desnudo, se puede apreciar su Cutie Mark: una calavera blanca con dos huesos blancos cruzados.

El guerrero huele a jabón, sin ningún rastro de sangre o sudor, y Luna sabe que eso lo desespera. Stormnight prefiere estar hediendo a sangre y vísceras que oler a flores.

Pero su expresión dura se suaviza al ver los moretones de su musculoso tronco y su cara marcada allí donde el borde del casco rasgó la carne.

—Stormnight, ¿Qué te pasó?

El selenita hace una profunda reverencia, golpeando el suelo con su pecho.

—Me enfrenté a aquel bandido que se hace llamar "_El Tornado_", ¡Oh, Diosa!

—Pero Stormnight, _El Tornado_ es un héroe. _"Aunque sea un loco que usa un disfraz"._

—Mi Diosa, eso es lo que quiere que creamos —contesta con respeto, pero con ira—. Pasó lo mismo en mi tribu. Llegó un día un poni, salvó a un par de potros de un oso, era todo un héroe para mi aldea, ¡Y un día envenenó el vino, y huyó con nuestros diamantes ceremoniales! ¡Cientos de yeguas, potros y grandes guerreros, asesinados sin que hubieran podido luchar por su honor! Mi padre murió sin poder luchar...

Stormnight se levanta, y su rostro severo y violento parece hermoso cuando arde con ira pura. Luna está conmovida. _"Pobre Stormnight..."_

—Por eso juré acabar con esa escoria, ¡y ningún truco podrá engañarme!

La cara de Luna ya no pueden seguir fingiendo severidad. Mira a Stormnight con cariño y amistad.

Han pasado muchas cosas juntos. Ella, desde que dejó de ser Nightmare Moon, había estado en una profunda depresión, ya que tras mil años en aislamiento no sabía como socializar con nadie.

Hasta entonces —incluso cuando era una potrilla inocente— fu única amiga sólo fue un espíritu, una _dopplegänger_ sin rostro, ni cuerpo, ni energía, llamada Nightmare Moon. No era la criatura ávida de oscuridad y noche que terminaría siendo; solía ser un humo informe que escuchaba a Luna, la oía desahogarse ante sus fracasos y escuchaba sus aventuras diarias. Así, poco a poco, Luna le dio a aquel espíritu un rostro y un cuerpo, moldeándolo con sus sentimientos, y además le dio el nombre de Moon —"Nightmare" se lo antepondría después—. Además, la espíritu había absorbido la energía que manaba del alma de Luna, creando así como un vínculo emocional con ella.

Desgraciadamente, Luna era algo torpe, y no poder ser útil la amargaba mucho; por extensión, Moon sentía su amargura, y en un acto que tendría repercusión por mil años, la _dopplegänger_ poseyó su cuerpo. El dolor de Luna fue el dolor de Moon, el resentimiento de Luna fue el resentimiento de Moon; y ambos cuerpos, ambas almas, ambos corazones se fundieron en uno solo: Nightmare Moon.

Y el resto es historia conocida.

Ella vivía atormentada por los recuerdos de aquellos días, ¡y, como de milagro, aparece esa banda de ponis de aspecto nocturno, con alas de dragón y ropa de hace dos mil años! Ellos la amaban, la idolatraban. Ella era su Princesa, su Reina, su Diosa, e iban a protegerla como la Guardia Real de ella. Y aunque aún trata de convencerlos de que no es una deidad, ellos creen con más fuerza.

Stormnight, de todos el más devoto. Cuando ella aún no alcanzaba su tamaño actual, cuando aún era la pequeña alicornio emergida de la armadura de Nightmare Moon, un grupo de ponis trató de asesinarla mientras ella acompañaba a su hermana en una celebración. Cinco flechas salieron disparadas desde un tejado, y ella habría muerto... pero él, Stormnight, la arrojó al suelo, partió dos flechas con su sable y recibió las otras tres, y otra, y otra, y otra que dispararon después. Los ponis fueron atrapados, pero Stormnight estaba malherido y desangrándose.

_"¡Fue tan terrible!"_

Stormnight estuvo en el hospital varios días, y no esperaban que sobreviviera. Pero resistió. A partir de allí, los selenitas de la Guardia lo apodaron en secreto "Stormnight el Duro". Ella fue invitada varias veces por los selenitas para sus festividades, y ella se sentía amada, sentía que aquellas criaturas de cara sucia y piel curtida eran sus mejores amigos.

La mayor festividad selenita, el Gran Festival de la Noche, se celebra el mismo día que la Gran Gala del Galope, y Luna ese año quería asistir. Su hermana la convenció de partir con su querido pueblo. Y en medio de una gran ceremonia, Stormnight puso sobre su cuello radiante el diamante _Night Star_, el Portavoz de las Estrellas, una joya negra del tamaño de un ojo. Cuando se lo puso, pasó algo muy interesante: los selenitas más tarde dirían que ella (todavía una yegua de poco tamaño, la que quedó de los restos de Nightmare Moon) se iluminó como una pequeña luna, y cuando el resplandor cesó, ella estaba ahí con su grande y nueva figura. Ella sólo recordaba sentir un torrente de energía entrar por todo su cuerpo, y buscar nerviosa los ojos de Stormnight...

Todavía después, en una de sus últimas peripecias, ella fue poseída de nuevo por Nightmare Moon, en las dos semanas más espantosa de su vida. Pesadillas horrendas y miedo en estado puro a cada segundo, y de repente sucumbir ante aquel espíritu que una vez había amado. Y aún conservaba un resquicio de conciencia: su mente, su alma, nunca se fue del cuerpo.

Por eso se sintió infinitamente horrible cuando Nightmare Moon se enfrentó a Celestia y la derrotó, arrojándola herida a un montón de basura. Y se sintió aún peor cuando la yegua de la noche ordenó a su querida Guardia someter el castillo. Y eso no fue todo: Nightmare Moon, en aquellas noches frías, obligó a Stormnight tener relaciones con ella. Nightmare Moon lo disfrutó, eso era seguro, o todo lo que podía disfrutarlo su parásita alma; pero Luna se sintió violada, desgarrada por dentro, sucia e increíblemente profanada como un templo sagrado saqueado por un bárbaro ignorante. Y aquello se repitió varias noches, a veces incluso de día.

Stormnight, obligado por Nightmare Moon, mantuvo la opresión sobre Canterlot. Luna no lo culpa: él creía que Nightmare Moon era ella misma.

Afortunadamente, su hermana fue rescatada por leales y pobres súbditos, y tras recuperarse un poco al cabo de dos semanas, logró convencer a un grupo de selenitas. Y así exorcizaron a Nightmare Moon, el exorcismo más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, realizado en conjunto por un rabino yehudío, un sacerdote adonita, un imán aslamán, varios chamanes selenitas y una cebra curandera del Everfree.

Aunque fue horroroso, y casi mueren todos ahí mismo, todo salió afortunadamente bien, y Nightmare Moon abandonó su cuerpo, y el alma oscura que hasta entonces había vagado imitando su rostro y alimentándose de sus sentimientos tiene ahora cuerpo, rostro y sangre. Ahora Nightmare Moon está encerrada en el Tártaro, y Luna jamás ha ido ni irá a verla.

_"¿Recordará aquellas... noches? ¿Fueron tan importantes para él como lo son para mí...?"_

Luna no puede pensar en aquellas noches sin estremecerse. Nunca había pensado que un corazón pudiera soportar tantos sentimientos seguidos. La impotencia que sentía cuando Nightmare Moon forzaba a su —¡su!— cuerpo a encaramarse sobre el sorprendido Stormnight. El miedo que venía cuando el cuerpo de Stormnight obedecía el llamado de lo salvaje. El dolor de cada empujón, la rabia cuando Nightmare Moon se quejaba de placer... aquella extraña sensación que no sabía si era metálico dolor o cadavérica delicia. Y el asco al sentir dentro de ella aquella humedad, el río sin nombre, sin llamado...

_"¿Recuerdas? ¿Te... gustó? ¿O simplemente fuiste tan violado como yo?"_

Stormnight nunca hablaba de eso. Ni siquiera entonces. Parecía que lo veía como una especie de obligación. Pero a Luna le habría gustado, y se habría sentido más tranquila, si el guerrero de la cicatriz le hubiera confesado que para él era tan mortificante como para ella.

—¿Diosa? —pregunta cauteloso Stormnight—. Lleva pensando como una hora...

—¿Qué? —Luna parpadea varias veces, intentando anclar sus pensamientos a la tierra—. Stormnight, no puedes ir por ahí amenazando a la gente con que la vas a torturar si no obedece la ley.

Mientras habla, se acerca a él. Pero se contiene. Es la primera vez desde aquellas noches que lo ve desnudo. Por lo general, siempre trae encima aunque sea su alfanje querido.

—Lo haré, mi Diosa. A veces se me olvida que esta tierra está habitada por una multitud de pueblos, y no por el mío solamente.

Ahora Luna está preocupada por otra cosa.

—Stormnight —pregunta ella, con voz tan baja que casi parece tímida: la Voz Real Tradicional para Hablar de Temas Personales— ¿Recuerdas cuando yo estaba poseída? Aquellas noches cuando tú...

El duro guerrero levanta firmemente el casco derecho, y la dulce Princesa se calla. Aunque él no ha cambiado su expresión, Luna nota que hay un brillo nuevo en los ojos de Stormnight. ¿Compasión? ¿Devoción? ¿Afecto?

Y lo que él dice llena de ternura al corazón de Luna.

—Lo que pasó en la noche, pertenece a la noche. Si un recuerdo no es capaz de hacer bailar al corazón, no vale la pena recordarlo.

_"Qué... qué dulce..."_

Luna no se da cuenta, pero Stormnight dice aquello último casi con pesar.

Celestia sonríe. En el fondo sabe que Stormnight, aunque tosco, taciturno y gran guerrero, es en el fondo un buen tipo. Y sabe que idolatra a Luna. Su hermana no podría haber conseguido guardianes más devotos.

Todos siempre se quedan con un lado de los selenitas. Todos sólo ven los sacrificios de corazones arrancados a cuchillo, las autoflagelaciones, el canibalismo, los rostros duros e intimidantes de guerrero. Pero ella y su hermana conocen otra cara, más profunda, del pueblo de la luna: lazos familiares irrompibles, un altísimo sentido de la autodisciplina y el honor; más que tribus, súper familias donde se cocina para todos, lo que uno sabe lo comparte con los que no saben.

_"No son tan bárbaros como todos piensan"._

Hawkguard y Whitespirit hinchan el pecho y adoptan un aire marcial. La Guardia Lunar, con todos sus efectivos reclutados de la etnia selenita, la etnia más guerrera de los ponis, ganó el año pasado el premio a la Mejor Guardia Real que se organizaba entre los reinos. Hasta entonces, la Guardia Solar había estado invicta. Fue un duro golpe para su orgullo, y la Princesa sabe que los Guardias Reales, sus Guardias Reales, están algo enemistados con los Guardias de su hermana. Los... pequeños incidentes acaecidos cuando Nightmare Moon poseyó a Luna no ayudaron a mejorar la fraternidad entre ambas instituciones...

Celestia suspira. Cuando toda Equestria se enteró de que Luna había vuelto a ser Nightmare Moon, costó un mundo volver a convencerlos de que ella ya no estaba bajo su control. Sólo tenía que recordar la Nightmare Night del año pasado, cuando Luna fue a Ponyville...

Hawkguard, aunque trata de no demostrarlo, está orgulloso: recientemente ha sido ascendido a sargento, y las dos bandas rojas en el lado derecho de su coraza que señalan su rango superior parecen contener toda la dicha del pegaso. Pero Whitespirit suda nervioso cuando ella pasa a su lado.

_"No te pongas nervioso. De no ser por ti, tal vez ni siquiera estaría viva"._

No exagera. Nightmare Moon la hirió muy gravemente aquella noche. La Muerte de colmillos rojos tanteó su alma con avidez carroñera. La Muerte, la que se viste de blanco, la que pasea con una bufanda negra, hundió su mano en su pecho y tocó su corazón con sus grasientos dedos.

Whitespirit era un pobre muchacho que vivía de las bondades del vertedero de basura. Ahí la encontró y la llevó a su hogar, y como no podía hacer nada, voló sin demora al Everfree y regresó con una cebra curandera que aseguraba llamarse Zecora. Entre los dos consiguieron curarla, y en agradecimiento, Celestia incluyó a Whitespirit en la Guardia del Sol. Pero Zecora desapareció misteriosamente antes de haber podido siquiera darle las gracias.

—Relájate, Whitespirit —ella sonríe— ¿Cuando tienes un día libre? Hace tiempo que no te invito a tomar el té.

El joven pegaso parece turbado.

—El... el... el fin de... de...

—¡Señora, el fin de semana tenemos franco, señora! —trona Hawkguard, reprendiendo con los ojos a Whitespirit.

La Princesa hace un esfuerzo por no reírse y prosigue su camino, no sin antes invitar a ambos Guardias a tomar el té el sábado.

Mira la noche por una ventana. Y recuerda, cuando más joven, veía esas mismas estrellas con alguien muy querido.

_"Lightbringer..."_

La risa ya deja de ser risa, y quieta mirando por la ventana, recuerda cuando era joven y aún no crecían los Dioses minerales. Y ella con un amor, aniquilado en los hornos de la guerra hace tiempo...

Como guiada por una fuerza extraña, sus ojos descienden a una estatua en el jardín. Una estatua que mira aterrada con ojos de piedra y terror de piedra.

Y aunque su corazón se llena de rabia, por la guerra que aquella criatura terminaría causando, en el fondo de su ser siente pena, muchísima pena y lágrimas, acosada por recuerdos de un lejana infancia, una adolescencia y una tormentosa inmortalidad. Y él está en todos ellos.

_"Discord..."_

Sus ojos brillan como hielo quebrado. Y continúa su camino. Una lágrima escapa rebelde de uno de sus preciosos ojos.

No hay ni una nube en el cielo; los pegasos no quieren lluvia, no cae ninguna gota. Pero bajo los ojos de Discord pedregoso caen dos gotas como lágrimas.

Lightdawn llora, envuelto en su anonimato azul. Aún no muestra su rostro, pero el hocico que asoma mutilado no da la impresión de formar parte de un rostro hermoso; a pesar de que es y será un semental apuesto, la Muerte dejará en su cara toda la huella de su paso.

_"¡Twilight! ¡Perdóname por ser tan idiota!"_

Está oliendo una violeta. Le da un beso, y la deposita junto a la ventana. Está sentado junto a la ventana del cuarto de Twilight, en la biblioteca. Ella está en la fiesta de Pinkie._ "Ojalá que se divierta"._

—Cuando viajes al futuro, el día exacto después de mi muerte —le dijo en la mañana al Doctor—, por favor, deposita una violeta en donde Twilight pueda verla y recogerla. Así podré hacerle saber que estoy con ella más allá de la muerte.

Piensa en su amada, cuando volverá a verla, cuando le pedirá que se casen.

Sus ojos muertos, ocultos bajo la túnica, lloran amargamente. Y la túnica se tiñe de negro.

En circunstancias normales, Applejack no dejaría que Apple Bloom se quedara hasta tan tarde en un fiesta; pero aquella no es una fiesta cualquiera. Cuando llegan nuevos ponis a vivir al pueblo, Pinkie Pie hace una fiesta e invita a todo Ponyville, para que así pueda toda la ciudad conocer a sus nuevos integrantes. Ahora, los invitados "de honor" son Reaver, el amigo de Fluttershy; el señor Ibrahim y sus hijos; Enki Marduk y Ginebra, que vienen del Norte.

Afortunadamente, Darkeye, el comandante al mando mientras no está Stormnight, anuló el toque de queda por aquella noche.

Los invitados de honor parecen estar pasándolo muy bien, pero Reaver parece estar en otro planeta. _"¡Que poni más extraño!"_

Applejack sonríe al verlo saludar a los ponis que se le acercan. Primero se sobresalta, luego balbucea alguna disculpa y luego conversa, mirando por todas partes como buscando algo.

Afuera la noche está naciendo, y al ver el color negro, Applejack recuerda al poni que la salvó dos veces: _El Tornado_.

_"¿Quién será ese pegaso? ¿Por qué se disfraza de ese modo?"_

Applejack es muy testaruda y no le gusta mucho que la ayuden —ni que decir de que la salven como si fuera una potrilla indefensa—. Pero no puede evitar sonrojarse cuando recuerda el cuerpo del _Tornado_ apretando su cuerpo contra el suelo, y sin darse cuenta desea volver a oler su aliento de manzana...

Vuelve aquellas molestas mariposas. _"¡Corrales, esto ya me está molestando de verdad!"_

Para distraerse, mira la ventana, fijando su vista en una estrella...

...una estrella que un unicornio, a kilómetros de distancia en el Bosque Everfree también está viendo. Es alto, muy alto, y su falta de masa muscular da la impresión de darle aún mayor altura; sus ojos son dorados, su piel es de color ámbar, su crin y cola son negras. Su Cutie Mark es una alondra volando. En su espalda trae un morral algo grande.

El unicornio mira la estrella y sonríe. Se acerca un búho, y al verlo, el unicornio rápidamente saca un libro rojo, cuya portada dice: _"Libro de aves de Larkgazer"_ escrito con tinta negra. Hace levitar un lápiz grafito.

—Eres un búho real—dice mirando al pájaro, feliz como un niño en una dulcería—. Ven, búho real, ven para que tu amigo Larkgazer pueda dibujarte...

y afanosamente comienza a dibujar, poniendo mucha atención al búho...

...como Applejack pone atención a Apple Bloom, en Ponyville, a kilómetros de distancia.

Gilda parpadea al recordar la última vez que estuvo en una fiesta de Pinkie. Aquella vez la arruinó miserablemente.

_"Todo es como antes. Las mesas, los globos, Dashie"._

Ahí está su vieja amiga. Sabe que no puede reconocerla. El disfraz preparado por Marduk es demasiado bueno, y tiene magia incluida. Pero el corazón de Gilda arde de deseos de acercarse a ella, saludarla, mirarla a los ojos, y hablar, hablar...

Antes, en la Escuela de Vuelo, Gilda había creído amar a Rainbow, y cuando se reencontraron, aquel día tan nefasto hace ya un año, aún creía poder amarla. Era un pensamiento vergonzoso, pero a la vez tan atractivo...

Por eso, cuando Dash prefirió a otras antes que a ella, se sintió desangrada. Gilda desde pequeña que tiene arrebatos violentos, posiblemente debidos a la dureza de la vida en el Reino Grifo; que justo aquellos arrebatos surgieran ese día fue algo muy malo. Destrozada, voló hasta su tierra natal, hasta su nido que nunca debió haber dejado, de regreso a su padre de mirada triste y dedos destrozados de tanto agarrar cuerdas.

Su padre y su tierra restauraron su ánimo, pero el recuerdo de Rainbow Dash seguía vivo.

Fue cuando Marduk le mostró el amor verdadero cuando Gilda descubrió que lo que sintió por Rainbow no era amor, sino una amistad muy fuerte. Ama a Dash, pero nunca sería capaz de hacer con ella las cosas que hace con Marduk...

Ahí está su amor, hipogrifo de ojos verdes. Relajando sus alas, husmeando los pasteles, cuya delicia cremosa atacará con apetito.

Gilda quiere sonreír, pero se siente muy... deprimida.

_"Ojalá mis demás amigos estuvieran vivos. Oh, Frederick, Helga y Harald, Snorri..."_

El jugo tiene el mismo color que la sangre de Snorri cuando la espada le abrió el pecho; ella recibió un flechazo en el muslo y el joven grifo de cabeza negra corrió para protegerla. Helga y Harald, dos hermanos grandes como dos osos, siendo descuartizados como cerdos, intentando inútilmente protegerse mutuamente; los globos con sus hilos son los estómagos y tripas de ambos hermanos. Y aquellos pastelillos con crema de fresa son los corazones de los contrabandistas arrancados por la gran hacha de Harald, y el confeti son los trozos de seso y cráneo reventados por la gran maza de Helga. Y el negro de la noche es el negro de la carne carbonizada de Frederick...

_"¡No! ¡No! ¡No, no, no!"_

Muerte, Muerte por todas partes. La Muerte cruzando vestida de negro. Muerte para sus amigos, tímidos y arrogantes por igual; Muerte para Snorri y sus poemas, Muerte para Frederick y su filosofía, Muerte para las risas y bromas de Harald y Helga. Muerte para sus amigos. Y ve la cabeza de Rainbow Dash clavada sobre una lanza, y un cuervo le arranca un ojo...

Gilda se lleva las manos a la cabeza, cierra los ojos y chilla tan fuerte, que hace temblar todos los vidrios. Sale volando, escapando, ante la mirada atónita de todos los que están en la fiesta.

Marduk oye su rugido, y de inmediato piensa: _"Aquí hay problemas"._

—¡Gild... Ginebra! ¡Espérame!

Marduk sale, y a través de las sombras de la noche, ve a Gilda volando hacia el Bosque Everfree.

_"Pobre amorcito mío. Ya superarás tus traumas de guerra"._

La sigue, aleteando tanto como puede. Maldice: Gilda fue a la prestigiosa Escuela de Vuelo de Cloudsdale, mientras que él aprendió a volar cazando pájaros. La diferencia de velocidad es notable.

En el Bosque, al alero de los árboles, la pierde de vista. Recordando sus días de cazador, se concentra y trata de oír a Gilda. Pero no la escucha.

Marduk hunde sus patas de águila en el blando barro del Bosque. Cierra los ojos, y cuando los abre, voltea hacia unos arbustos.

—Sé que estás ahí, Gilda.

Ella le contesta con un sollozo ahogado.

Marduk va allí, y al ver a su amor siente que va a llorar. Gilda está acurrucada en la suave hierba, tratando de ocultar su cara con sus brazos. Está llorando amargamente.

_"¡No puedes seguir preocupada por eso! ¡No tuviste la culpa!"_

—Ya, ya, Gilda —Marduk se acerca y la abraza. Ella lo abraza y aprieta su cabeza contra su pecho.

—¡Marduk! ¡Ya no puedo soportarlo! ¡Todos murieron! ¡Todos! ¡Casi te pierdo a ti también! ¡No pude proteger a nadie! ¡A nadie!

El hipogrifo suelta sus propias lágrimas mientras acaricia la espalda de Gilda para calmarla. Él también tiene pesadillas de vez en cuando; pero Gilda, a pesar de que trata de mostrarse fuerte frente a todos, es demasiado sensible.

_"No estás hecha para la guerra. Tú estás hecha para ser libre"._

—¿Recuerdas lo que Snorri solía decirte?

—Ese pequeño —Gilda tose, atragantándose con su llanto—. Siempre tan enamorado...

—Él decía que tu corazón pertenece al viento. ¿Recuerdas sus poemas, Gilda? ¿Recuerdas cuando te miraba a los ojos y te decía esas palabras tan bonitas?

—¡Sí, sí lo recuerdo! ¡No puedo dejar de recordarlo!

Snorri Van Schwarzadler era el hijo del famoso héroe grifo Ragnar Van Schwarzadler. Pero él no tenía pasta de guerrero: él era un poeta. Y estaba perdidamente enamorado de Gilda. Ella no lo tomaba mucho en cuenta, lo consideraba un gran amigo, sí, pero de ahí a ser su novia... pues no.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Helga y Harald llenaron un balde con cabezas de pescado y se lo arrojaron al instructor de esgrima?

Gilda, a pesar del llanto, logra articular una carcajada.

—¡Sí, lo recuerdo!

—¿Recuerdas cuando Frederick resbaló en la nieve y chocó contra todos nosotros? ¿Recuerdas la cara que puso el instructor cuando chocamos todos contra él?

Esta vez Gilda ríe a viva voz.

—¡Sí, recuerdo!

—¿Y recuerdas a tu amiga Rainbow Dash, cuando juntas le cambiaron el azúcar por sal a sus profesores?

Gilda ríe; pero esta vez con nostalgia.

—Sí, recuerdo...

Marduk le da un cariñoso beso.

—Nuestros amigos muertos viven en nuestros recuerdos. Aquí están —coloca su mano sobre el corazón de Gilda—, no están muertos. Y aún tienes muchos amigos vivos.

—Sólo tú y Enki. Dash... no creo que quiera volver a verme.

—Ya conocerás nuevos amigos. Y tal vez algo de nuestros viejos amigos viva en ellos.

Gilda, ya por completo tranquilizada, sonríe.

—No puedo luchar contra tu sabiduría, Marduk.

Se recuestan, ambos enamorados y miran las estrellas. Gilda apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Marduk, y pliega sus alas a su espalda. Oye los latidos del corazón de su amado.

—Te amo, Marduk —dice con toda sinceridad.

—Yo te amo más, Gilda —le contesta su amor, sonriendo.

Rarity, cerca de la ventana, prueba un pastelillo de vainilla. Con elegancia, pues ella es toda una dama, le arranca una suave mordida. Y mientras mastica —con elegancia—, mira por la ventana cómo el viento mueve la hierba...

...como lo hace Lobero, el amigo de Reaver, a varios kilómetros de distancia, en la entrada de una miserable caverna.

El poni negro sonríe soñador al sentir el viento.

—Lobero, ven adentro —oye el vozarrón de Diamondheart.

El joven poni sonríe.

—Otro día, más esclavitud.

—No digas eso. O que no te oigan —dice Winter Soul, asomándose.

Lobero entra a su cueva. Los ojos grises de Wisemurk brillan siniestros en la penumbra. Por todo el espacio se oye cómo mastica.

Junto a él, Broken Heaven trata de comer un trozo de maíz seco.

—Oigan, he estado pensado, ya van cinco años de que murió Reaver, y a ninguno de ustedes lo he visto hablar de casarse.

Dice Lobero. Winter Soul se ríe.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Reaver, que en paz descanse?

—Él siempre quiso casarse.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, aquí no hay muchas yeguas.

—Pero no perdemos nada con soñar —dice Lobero, sus jóvenes ojos brillando soñadores—. A ver, a ti Winter Soul, yo te veo casándote con una yegua que le guste la música. Y a ti, Diamondheart, como ya eres un veterano, te imagino casándote con una yegua de edad... con un puesto importante, tal vez una alcaldesa.

—¡Pucha que tienes imaginación! —contesta molesto el enorme poni— ¡Y a ti seguro que te pesca una unicornio súper elegante... que tal vez hace ropa para ponis con mucha plata!

—Tal vez será así —se ríe Lobero—. Y Broken Heaven, como es tan gruñón y amargado, le viene bien una pegasa que vuele bien rápido, tal con crin de arco iris, que puede llevarlo a él a una nube.

—¡No jodas, cachorro! —gruñe Broken Heaven.

—Y al buen Wisemurk...

El unicornio verde escupe el maíz seco que está masticando sobre el plato y hace un fuerte sonido como de serpiente.

—...el buen Wisemurk puede quedarse soltero —termina Lobero. Y suspira, soñador, sin saber muy bien por qué, suspira...

...como suspira Rarity a kilómetros de distancia.

Rainbow Dash tiene preparada varias bromas, y es divertido ver cómo los invitados más ingenuos caen en ellas.

—Interesante —dice el señor Ibrahim, tratando de beber un vaso de jugo; no puede hacerlo porque es un vaso de bromas—, este vaso contiene un genio que impide que el jugo llegue a mis labios. Si hubiera traído mi _Al-Qur'an_ podría hacer un exorcismo.

Y en el otro extremo de la sala, Enki abre su pico dejando salir una ardiente llamarada.

—¡Picante! ¡Picante! ¡Agua! ¡Agua!

—No utilice este vaso, efendi —dice el señor Ibrahim—. Está poseído por un genio.

Rainbow no aguanta más y se ríe...

...como se ríe, a varios kilómetros de allí, en Fillydelphia, un poni terrestre de pelaje color beige y crin caoba, con una Cutie Mark que simula la típica imagen de un camino que serpentea y se pierde en el horizonte; el camino es plateado, tiene en primer plano una señal de encrucijada, alrededor unos cuantos arbustos verde oscuro, y al final del camino, las montañas con un sol asomando sus primeros rayos.

Aquel poni es musculoso, de complexión atlética, y de hecho le encanta practicar deportes. En toda Fillydelphia seguramente no hay un poni más en forma.

Se está riendo, porque acaba de terminar de escribir otro libro más para su saga de _Daring Do_.

—_Daring Do y el Bastón del Profeta_, por Strider Silverway —lee el poni llamado Strider con una sonrisa en el rostro, y bebe un vaso de jugo...

...como a kilómetros de allí, Rainbow Dash igual hace.

Dinky permite que los demás potrillos admiren el trofeo. Está muy orgullosa, tanto como las Cutie Mark Crusaders, que en ese momento hablan con Omar el lobezno; quien anda trayendo su laúd.

—...y por eso quiero ayudarlas a conseguir sus Cutie Marks —termina de decir Omar.

—Pero los lobos no tienen Cutie Mark, ¿O sí? —pregunta Apple Bloom.

—No —comienza a explicar el lobezno—; cuando un lobo alcanza la mayoría de edad tiene que hilar y teñir su propio turbante con una tela y un colorante especiales. La personalidad de uno mismo determina el color.

—¡Genial! —dice Sweetie Belle—. Yo voto por que sea un Cutie Mark Crusader.

—Yo igual —dice Scootaloo.

—Y yo también —dice Apple Bloom.

—¡Sí! —Omar salta de alegría— ¡Soy un Cutie Mark Crusader!

—Más bien eres un "Cutie Mark Janissary" **(1)** —bromea Hassan, su hermano.

Omar está tan feliz que prepara su laúd.

—¡Estoy tan feliz que podría cantar! ¿Tenemos un himno o algo así?

—¡Tenemos una canción! —le cuenta Sweetie Belle.

Y así Sweetie Belle comienza a cantar, al son de las notas arrancadas del laúd de Omar.

Reaver, extrañado, mira por todas partes. _"¿Dónde está la cerveza? ¿Y las drogas?"_

Busca con la mirada. Nada. En Ponyville no se conocen aquellas cosas. _"Que bien. Fluttershy jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así"._

Recuerda cuando las drogas clavaron sobre él sus redes carroñeras. _"¡No volveré a consumir, lo juro!"_

Mira y se enternece al ver a Sweetie Belle cantar junto con Omar.

Mira por todas partes como un vaivén de ojos y miradas. Ve al Doctor Whoof conversar con la errática Derpy.

Ve a Fluttershy conversar con Rarity. En un momento, ella quiere ir por un bocadillo. La mesa con los bocadillos está ocupada por unos ocho ponis terrestres que en vez de comer parecen hablar en voz baja.

Fluttershy, tímida como la aurora, se deshace en muletillas casi temerosas para pedirle permiso a uno.

Pero el poni reacciona furibundo, y groseramente le grita, con voz anormalmente fuerte:

—¡Lárgate de aquí, Tontashy!

_"¡Pero cómo te atreves a hablarle así!"_

Fluttershy, asustada, intenta disculparse. Pero el poni de colores claros le grita aún más fuerte. Ella parece a punto de llorar.

_"¡Te mataré!"_

Reaver avanza con paso firme hacia el poni. Es un terremoto contenido, un huracán espeso. La furia de los océanos tormentosos se agolpa en su pecho sanguinario; y bajo el vendaval de su piel oscura, late como un meteorito de cola fogosa, la furia asesina.

_"¡Nadie le habla así a Fluttershy!"_

Es un huracán vivo de barro. Un guerrero de arcilla.

Pero trata de contenerse. _"Reaver, no estás en la montaña. Por mucho que lo odies, no puedes golpearlo así. Tienes que razonar"._

—Oye —le dice iracundo al poni—. Discúlpate ahora mismo con Fluttershy.

—Reaver, no... —comienza a decir Fluttershy, intentando evitar problemas.

—¡Cállate, cholo hediondo! —le contesta el poni dándole un feroz bofetón en el rostro. Reaver cae de cabeza contra el frío piso. Fluttershy chilla aterrada, y todos se giran a ver, sorprendidos.

—¡Reaver! ¿E-estás b-bien? —tartamudea la pegaso de piel amarilla, con lágrimas en los ojos.

El poni y sus siete amigos comienzan a reírse.

—Mira, Tontashy, lo patético que resultó ser su guardián. Tan patético como tú, inútil pegasa de...

Reaver se incorpora de una, y le da un golpe con sus dos patas traseras, mandándolo lejos. Tiene sangre saliendo de su nariz.

Los otros siete ponis se abalanzan sobre Reaver (otro grito más de Fluttershy). Pero Enki interviene.

—¡Yo la mitad y tú la otra mitad! —le dice amistosamente el hipogrifo.

_"¿Cómo demonios terminé así?"_

Los ponis se abalanzan contra ellos. El semental que le gritó a Fluttershy se levanta. Tiene un cuchillo en la boca.

—¡Muere! —grita, arrojándole el cuchillo a Reaver.

Él lo esquiva sin ningún problema. _"Enserio, ¿Ahora nadie se esfuerza por aprender a tirar bien?"_

Pero el cuchillo vuela ahora hacia Sweetie Belle.

—¡Rarity! —grita ella, cerrando sus ojos y haciéndose un ovillo.

Rarity intenta abrirse paso hacia su hermana, pero de antemano sabe que no llegará.

—¡Hermana! —grita dramáticamente, echándose a llorar.

Twilight trata de detener el cuchillo con su magia... para descubrir estupefacta que su magia no funciona con la navaja.

En el último momento, Omar se interpone entre Sweetie Belle y el cuchillo.

Pero el lobezno se ve confiado.

—_¡Tanri akbar!_ —grita Omar, alzándose sobre sus patas traseras, blandiendo el laúd con las delanteras. Y golpea el cuchillo con el instrumento.

Rarity va corriendo donde su hermana; Applejack hace lo mismo y va hacia Apple Bloom. Omar calma a Sweetie Belle acariciándole el hombro y ella le sonríe, secándose sus lágrimas. Derpy abraza a Dinky tan fuerte que la pequeña unicornio comienza a ponerse azul, y el Doctor Whoof se queda cerca de ellas, como queriendo protegerlas.

Rainbow Dash toma impulso, lanzándose como un halcón peregrino, y patea a uno de los ponis, quien vuela contra un ventanal y lo rompe, cayendo hacia la calle. Pero antes de poder celebrar su triunfo, otros dos ponis se abalanza contra ella, cayendo también afuera. Pronto, los ocho ponis luchan en la calle contra Reaver, Enki y Rainbow.

—¡La contienda es desigual! —dice el señor Ibrahim, sonriendo, sujetando una escoba—._ ¡Tanri akbar!_

Y el gordo lobo se suma a la contienda. Va a ayudar a Rainbow, quien está siendo superada en número: ella no está acostumbrada a pelear, la han arrojado al suelo y le han dado un fuerte golpe en el estómago. El señor Ibrahim la libera de los tres ponis que se disponen a molerla, e increíblemente, pelea muy bien con la escoba: la hace girar sobre si mismo, golpea pechos, cabezas y piernas, parece un legendario Inmortal o un jenízaro.

Enki se defiende bien: parece ser un maestro en artes marciales, y por eso no tiene problemas en luchar contra tres a la vez.

Reaver está teniendo problemas contra los dos ponis que le tocan a él. El poni que le gritó a Fluttershy sabe pelear, y el otro —un poni flaco de mirada neurótica— parece tener huesos de goma.

_"¡Maldita sea! ¡Recuerda tus días de Shadowbolt!"_

Los Shadowbolt desarrollan un arte marcial propio, el _Shadefist_, un estilo de lucha violento que busca sobre todo dañar gravemente al oponente. Aunque Reaver sólo tuvo un entrenamiento muy limitado en ese estilo.

_"¡Sólo tengo que romperle la pata!"_

Aprovechando que el poni que le gritó a Fluttershy le da un golpe, le aprisiona la pata con sus propias patas y se la disloca. El poni grita y cae al suelo, derrotado.

Hace lo mismo con el semental delgado de mirada neurótica; pero, aunque le retuerce la pata como para poder quebrarle en tres partes el húmero, al poni de mirada neurótico no le ha pasado nada. Sigue luchando con igual energía.

_"¡Este poni no tiene huesos o qué!"_

Pero del otro extremo de la calle, se oyen los cascos de un animal grande y pesado.

Es una visión increíble.: un oso oscuro con cuernos, emergiendo de las profundidades de la noche, montando un yal negro. Los yales, también llamados centícoros, son criaturas cuadrúpedas cuyas lanudas barrigas se alzan aún más arriba que de una carreta convencional; además de altos, son larguiruchos, tanto como siete cajas de manzana; lanudos como corderos, tienen caras mofletudas de hocico estrecho, y los machos desarrollan dos cuernos flexibles como de carnero.

La sombra frena al yal negro: no es un oso, es un grifo, usando una capa de piel oso y un casco con cuernos. Es un guerrero del Norte que se quita orgulloso su capa de caudillo y líder. Desenfunda de su cinturón un _langsax_ (una especie de cuchillo largo, muy popular entre los grifos), y de su montura desamarra un _skeggox_ (un tipo de hacha de una mano, también muy usado en el Norte). Se eleva en el cielo y comienza a aletear furiosamente hacia ellos.

A la luz de los faroles puede verse.

Es un grifo musculoso, grande y esbelto como un mastín de guerra. Su cabeza de águila, que en Gilda, Marduk y Enki es blanca, en él es negra; un grifo de cabeza negra. Baja blandiendo sus armas. Enki lo ver partir el aire como, Thor, el Dios de la Guerra grifo.

Los ocho ponis, aterrados por aquella visión, se dan la vuelta para huir. ¡Y ahí está Darkeye y sus Guardias!

—Se acabó la fiesta, muchachos —dice el Tuerto, antes de ordenar arrestar a los ponis.

El semental delgado de mirada neurótica intenta huir, pero el grifo de cabeza negra lanza un atronador rugido, y lo golpea en la mandíbula con el reverso del hacha _skeggox_.

Reaver mira a Sugarcube Corner. Entre el grupo de curiosos, como una lámpara en la noche, está Fluttershy mirándolo. Tiene sus bellos ojos enrojecidos, y las lágrimas han grabado un río de plata en sus mejillas.

Por espacio de un segundo, sus miradas se encuentran. Y los corazones de ambos parecen derretirse en un manantial, y al medio de ambos ese manantial se junta: y así Reaver sabe que Fluttershy estuvo extremadamente preocupada, llorando a océanos, con el horror de que a él pudiera pasarle algo muy, muy, muy malo. Y Fluttershy sabe que Reaver sería capaz de volar y enfrentarse a un huracán de monstruos del abismo, sólo por protegerla a ella.

Así ambos saben que serán los mejores amigos, que al fin sus almas solitarias, desgranadas y torturadas, encontraron alguien con quien descansar.

Pero...

—¡Me rompió la pata! —grita, casi llorando, el poni que le gritó a Fluttershy.

—¡Arresten al pegaso de piel oscura! —brama Darkeye, señalándolo.

Fluttershy y Reaver se miran, un segundo imposible. Ella le ruega con la mirada. Reaver deja salir dos lágrimas, y vuelve la cabeza.

Dos unicornios lo persiguen. Pero la antigua piel de arcilla, de las eras olvidadas del sacrificio, susurra en silencio: "Reaver". Y Reaver es una sombra. Los ojos rojos nacidos del llanto de Fluttershy, sus lágrimas glaciales, susurran en silencio: "¡Reaver!" y Reaver es una estrella. La arcaica noche saqueadora, desgranando sus luceros desgranados, llaman con voz nocturna: "Reaver".

Y Reaver desaparece en la noche.

Enki y el señor Ibrahim ven cómo los cinco sementales corren calle abajo perseguidos por los Guardias Lunares. Ven también cómo Reaver sale corriendo y a Fluttershy seguirlo. Ven al poderoso grifo acercarse a ellos, guardando el destral _skeggox_ y el _langsax_ en su cinturón y arreglándose el sencillo casco con cuernos.

—_Salaam aleikum_ —dice el grifo, llevándose la mano de águila derecha al corazón, luego a su frente y luego al cielo—. _Shukran jazeelan._

—Hablo su idioma, efendi —ríe el lobo, alegre de ver a un grifo saludar y dar las gracias en su idioma natal y respetando las normas de su cultura— ¡Muchas gracias a ti!

—Debe de ser así, señor —la voz del grifo es profunda y cultivada, con un mediano acento; se nota que es un idioma que no habla hace tiempo—. Me presento, soy Ragnar Van Schwarzadler.

—Mucho gusto, en conocerlo —el lobo y el grifo se dan un fuerte apretón de manos.

Pero los ojos de Enki brillan de la emoción.

—¿Ragnar Van Schwarzadler? ¿El general del estandarte del Águila Negra?

El grifo se ríe.

—El mismo, aunque ya hace años que no uso mi viejo estandarte.

Enki se arrodilla frente al grifo.

—¡Señor, usted es mi más grande héroe! ¡Me inspiró a volverme un guerre... un comerciante, y así poder viajar a todos los lugares donde usted luchó!

Ragnar se ríe, esta vez con más fuerza.

—No te arrodilles, no soy el Conde. Ahora ven, ¿sabes dónde puedo darle de comer a mi yal?

Enki sonríe como un idiota, sintiéndose tremendamente importante al tocar las riendas gastadas del animal negro. El yal tiene mucho equipaje, y cerca del asiento de la montura tiene atada una hermosa espada, pero Enki sabe que Ragnar no la usa mucho. El general es un maestro en el uso del _atgeir_, el _skeggox_ y el _langsax_, tres armas tradicionales del Reino Grifo, y la _atgeir_ —una especie de alabarda— está atada siguiendo toda la extensión del yal negro.

Enki no puede más de la emoción.

Aquel grifo fornido y de cabeza negra es un héroe nacional grifo. Durante la Segunda Guerra Continental, cuando los equestrianos habían derrotado al ejército imperial e invadían las tierras greiflandesas, él reunió a grifos e hipogrifos, y los guió en una serie de afortunadas victorias. Famoso por favorecer las armas nacionales y tradicionales en detrimento de las armas compradas en el extranjero, sus estrategias complicadas, enredadas y osadas pasarían a la historia. Entre otras hazañas, logró conquistar el Monte Heilig, la montaña más sagrada tanto para grifos como para hipogrifos; y logró defenderla durante un asedio de cuarenta días. Habría conquistado Equestria de no haberse firmado la paz.

¡Y ahora está caminando junto a él, charlando como un amigo de toda la vida!

Los Guardias Lunares pasan con los cinco ponis encadenados.

—¡Los alcanzó el duro ojo de la ley! —dice triunfal Darkeye.

—¡Los alcanzó el duro ojo de la ley! —Ragnar se destornilla de la risa— ¡Que buen chiste! ¡Es gracioso porque le falta un ojo!

—Al fin alguien aprecia mis chistes de ojo —dice Darkeye, riendo con orgullo.

Uno de los ponis, el delgado de mirada neurótica, mira al general con odio. Y en un acto increíble, hace un sonido más propio de un serpiente, y le escupe una glándula, un trozo de carne rosada con una forma que recuerda lejanamente a una berenjena. Aquella cosa va directo a la cabeza de Ragnar, pero el grifo la esquiva hábilmente. El trozo de carne se pega a una manta de cuero y comienza a latir.

—¡Muévete, fenómeno! —gruñe Darkeye. Si el espectáculo le produjo algún asco, no lo demuestra.

—¡Genial, mi manta! —gruñe Ragnar— ¡Estaba nueva!

Toma la manta, hace un ovillo, envolviendo esa vesícula, y la arroja a un basurero público que hay al frente de Sugarcube Corner.

Pinkie Pie comienza a temblar. _"Mi Sentido Pinkie quiere advertirme de otra cosa. ¿Dejé pastelillos en el horno? No lo creo... ¡Pastelillos! ¡Seguramente los que están allá afuera quieren comer algunos!"_

Junta una ronda de pastelillos de vainilla en una bandeja, sin dejar de vibrar...

...como vibra, en la casa de Fluttershy, aquella botella de hierro negro y rubíes rojos, que el señor Ibrahim le regaló a Fluttershy. La botella negra tiembla, y cae del lugar donde la pegaso amarilla lo dejó. Y de la botella negra sale una voz que grita: "¡Al fin soy libre! ¡Tantos siglos encerrado! ¡Aaaaahhh!"

Ese último grito lo lanza cuando la botella comienza a rodar sin control hasta el cuarto que usa Reaver. Rueda la botella...

...como rueda Pinkie al horno para revisar, sólo por si acaso, que no le quedaran pastelillos.

No han avanzado tanto, cuando Pinkie Pie sale saltando, con una bandeja de pastelillos en su boca. Comienza a hablar a alta velocidad, como es costumbre en ella:

—¡Nunca había visto a nadie pelear así! ¡Nunca había visto a nadie pelear! ¡No es divertido! ¡Son mucho mejores las fiestas, pelear es muy violento! ¡Tal vez están cansados, por eso les traje estos pastelillos! ¡Aunque si no están cansados igual pueden comerlos, porque...!

El basurero donde Ragnar arrojó la manta estalla en una explosión amarilla y marrón. Aunque la detonación —por suerte— no alcanza a Pinkie; sin embargo, la onda expansiva la envía al cielo junto con los pastelillos.

—¡Dioses de Ásgard! —grita Enki, luchando por controlar al espantado yal negro.

—¡Por Odín! —grita el grifo.

Se impulsa y sale disparado del suelo como un cohete. Aletea para darse velocidad y agarra a Pinkie Pie con su brazo derecho. Trazando un perfecto arco caen los dos tierra.

Estira su brazo derecho, y agarra la bandeja con la precisión de un cirujano. Y con medidos y firmes movimientos, logra que todos los pastelillos caigan en la bandeja.

Ragnar espera que la poni rosa que sujeta con fuerza se ponga a chillar de miedo. Pero Pinkie, lejos de estar asustada, parece estar feliz.

—¡Oh, eso fue muy divertido! ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo? ¡Atrapaste todos los pastelillos! ¡No se te cayó ni uno! ¿Eres nuevo en el pueblo? ¡No debes tener muchos amigos! ¡Ven a la fiesta!

Ragnar la deja en el piso, sus ojos de grifo brillando con un clamor renacido. _"¿Cómo puede hablar tanto sin respirar?"_

Fluttershy le explica todo a Darkeye. El selenita, aunque aterrador con su parche en el ojo, parece comprender, y de inmediato grita que dejen de perseguir a Reaver. Para fortuna de sus dos soldados, que no tienen idea por donde se ha ido.

_"Reaver, ¡Gracias por defenderme! Tenía tanto miedo"._

La pegaso de piel de oro sagrado busca a su amigo en la noche.

Las luciérnagas forman enjambres de formas interesantes. _"¿Es eso una flecha?"_

Una flecha que apunta a la penumbra.

Dos falenas grises la rozan suavemente, como ofreciéndose de guías.

Y así, siguiendo a las luciérnagas y a las falenas, logra encontrar a Reaver. Está sentado en un tejado, contemplando la luna. Su cabello gris como de anciano está salpicado de tierra, y la sangre de su nariz se mezcla con la sangre que mana de un corte en su labio.

—¡Reaver! —grita Fluttershy con su voz suave como el bizcocho, volando hacia él.

Reaver parece estar avergonzado.

—F-Fluttershy, yo... yo...

—Reaver, em..., gracias... por... por...

Ambos se callan al mismo tiempo, y se hablan sin hablarse. Sus ojos, zafiros azules mirando obsidiana, expresan lo que tanto les cuesta decir con palabras.

_"¿No te asustaste, Reaver? Yo estaba tan asustada..., ¿Tú no tuviste miedo?_

Reaver quiere volver la cara: está avergonzado de que Fluttershy lo vea así, que conozca su faceta combatiente. Pero Fluttershy, suavemente, le sujeta la cara, y de una sola pasada con su propio casco, le limpia la sangre.

_"Nadie me había defendido así..."_

Los ojos, espejos del alma, centellan bajo la noche pura.

Son dos estrellas que brillan apartadas del resto. Son dos cisnes que se encuentran en una laguna y forman un corazón. Son un solo árbol que crece solitario en el prado.

Y están mirándose tristemente, tal vez horas, días, años... pero sólo son unos segundos...

_"Gracias por estar conmigo..."_

—Gracias por defenderme, Reaver —dice Fluttershy, ruborizándose.

Reaver la mira con sus ojos melancólicos. _"¿Por qué siempre estás triste? ¡Déjame entenderte, Reaver!"_

—Fluttershy, yo debo decirte algo que he estado ocultando todo este tiempo...

**(1)** Los jenízaros eran tropas de élite del ejército turco y lucharon un par de veces contra los cruzados. Como Omar y los lobos homenajean a las culturas de Medio Oriente, Hassan bromea con él llamándolo "jenízaro", _Janissary_, en vez de _Crusader_, "cruzado".


	15. 14: Antorcha para dos ternuras

**Dedicado con todos los buenos sentimientos, con todas las buenas palabras y todas las bienaventuranzas a: Tsubaki2435, Alex, Anon, ASHKORE15, black hawk, chico-escudo, Darkroy, doorfc, Gavrilio, Kenneth123, Kibashiori, kike, KitsuneDay, KuroDerpy, les, manuel, Marc, marcel, saQra, Seren Avro Tsukino, U.N.S.C, vad-el-empalador y a todas las personas que han puesto un ojo en este fanfiction. Dedicado a todos, a cada uno menos a uno.**

**LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR**

**14**

**Antorcha para dos ternuras**  
><strong>y fiesta terrenal<strong>

—Listo —dice Darkeye—. Ya están encerrados los cinco prisioneros.

—Eran ocho, señor.

—Auch..., Stormnight me regañará por eso.

_"Eres tan hermosa... te mereces alguien mejor que yo... Pero..., te amo..."_

—Fluttershy, yo... yo... no he tenido confianza. Tú me has contado cosas muy personales y me has contado tus secretos. Ahora yo quiero hacer lo mismo.

»Nací hace veintisiete años en una aldea agrícola cerca del Reino Grifo. Era el menor de siete hermanos. Mi padre capturaba nubes, y exprimiéndolas, las convertía en agua para los cultivos; y mi madre tejía con nubes mantas y sombreros que luego se los cambiaban a los grifos por comida y herramientas. Que no te extrañe que los grifos cruzaran ilegalmente a nuestra aldea: allá en el Norte no hay fronteras, y, como decía Winter Soul, "los pobres se ayudan entre ellos". Aquellos grifos de aquella aldea forestal nos ayudaron muchísimo más que otros ponis.

»Lo poco que recuerdo de m infancia es que una vez aquellos grifos consiguieron matar una hidra, y cambiando los huesos, la piel y la carne a otros grifos, reunieron tanta comida y vino que hicieron una gran fiesta y nos invitaron. Recuerdo las risas roncas y los rostros de gatos monteses de aquellos ponis y pájaros... o lo que sean los grifos. Lo otro que recuerdo son paisajes: los bosques verdes y oscuros escalando como una alfombra las montañas, las cimas nevadas que me parecían tan inalcanzables, y el cielo... Fluttershy, en el Norte, en las Montañas, el cielo no es azul, sino blanco, el sol no se ve, pero la luz parece venir de todas partes..., no ves el sol pero sabes que está ahí.

»En aquel tiempo me nació otro hermano. Pero más tarde, hubo una fuerte hambruna, y tres de mis hermanos se murieron: cambiamos sus tres cadáveres por un saco de avena. Pero mi hermanito estaba muy enfermo, y mis padres y demás hermanos parecían esqueletos; yo no estaba en mejor forma. Recuerdo que masticaba la tierra para imaginar que comía algo.

»Entonces, mis padres me cambiaron a los grifos por un saco de leche. No los culpo. Los grifos me trataron bien..., todo lo bien que pueden tratar los grifos. Fluttershy, los ponis se quejan de que los grifos son toscos, violentos y bárbaros, pero no saben nada de esos pájaros: en su Reino nieva diez meses al año, ocurren avalanchas cada día, hay depredadores por todas partes, las plantas son venenosas, es pura montaña, no hay caminos ni tierra plana; con todo eso, pues no quedan muchos ánimos para ser amable y decir cosas innecesarias. Aquella aldea era un montón de cuevas en lo alto de una montaña, en un lugar donde los cerros forman algo así como un plato. y al medio hay un glaciar.

»Con ellos trabajé en un montón de cosas. Me enseñaron a volar, a trabajar la arcilla, a reparar cosas. Sin pasar de los siete años ya era un carpintero, un alfarero, un herrero, un pescador de nubes, un cazador. Ellos no sonreían, pero yo entendía; sabía que una inclinación de cabeza y un gruñido eran el equivalente de varios calurosos _hurras_, y que me dieran un plato más de ensalada y raíces era el equivalente de varios 'te quiero.' Al menos, así quería creerlo yo.

»Hubo un horrendo invierno. Fluttershy, no quiero contarte las cosas que hicimos en aquel invierno para sobrevivir. Decidimos enviar a dos mensajeros a la ciudad para que pidieran ayuda. Pero en vez de ayuda, llegó un regimiento entero de soldados y nos dispararon con ballestas. Allí vi morir por primera vez, y tardé años en poder olvidar los rostros de mis amigos pájaros cayendo a la tierra, la nieve tiñéndose de rojo y sus cadáveres cubriéndose de blanco poco a poco. A los que sobrevivimos nos echaron a unas carretas y nos vendieron.

»Me compró un Guardia, uno de esos que lleva armadura dorada. Me llevaron a unas minas mugrientas, en donde pasaría la mayor parte de mi vida hasta ahora. ¡Oh, Fluttershy, ojalá que el destino jamás te lleve a una mina! ¡Es un infierno! Un poni terrestre llamado Diamondheart me acogió, junto con otros dos potrillos: Winter Soul y Wisemurk. Serían mis mejores amigos.

»Deberías conocerlos. Winter Soul parece un halcón hecho poni, y Wisemurk... pues solía ser bastante alegre y agradable...

»Cuando tenía como catorce años, encontré un pequeño bebé en un basurero. Lo adopté y lo bauticé como Lobero. Es un muchacho amable y cariñoso, ya debe ser un hombre de cómo dieciocho años.

»Yo no podía soportar estar en esa repugnante mina, así que escapé. Huí al Bosque Everfree, y allí me adoptó una tribu de salvajes, los _yanoponis_. Pero ellos me expulsaron y me acogieron los Shadowbolts. Sí, Fluttershy, existen, y son los mejores voladores de todo el mundo, tan fanáticos que vuelan dentro de los huracanes sin control que se forman en el Mar Interior..., sí, sí, hay un Mar dentro del Bosque. El Bosque es como de tres veces el tamaño de Equestria. Bueno, al final ellos también me expulsaron. Luego estuve sobreviviendo, escapando de los monstruos, hasta que me hirió la mantícora y me encontraste tú.

Ha omitido varias partes de su vida: no cuenta que es un saqueador profesional, que tras irse de los Shadowbolts fue contratado por un cruel Caudillo Diamond Dog, y que sólo se encontró con ella para casarse y así adquirir el tesoro de un fantasma.

_"Ella nunca debe saber eso"._

Fluttershy lo mira sorprendida. Él aparta la mirada.

—R-Reaver, has tenido una vida muy dura...

Su voz es tan suave que a él se le antoja irresistiblemente tierna. Parece una antorcha que se está apagando, y Reaver lo único que quiere es abrazarla, perderse en el mar de sus preciosos —¡hermosos! ¡bellísimos!— ojos, y no regresar jamás al cruel mundo.

_"Te amo. No te merezco, pero te amo"._

—¿Por eso estás siempre triste? —susurra ella.

Reaver parece pensar un segundo. _"¿Triste? Sí, triste de ser un gusano asqueroso que incluso cuando está tratando de ser sincero contigo te oculta cosas"._

—Por eso y otras cosas —contesta el pegaso.

Fluttershy lo mira. _"¡Por qué tienes que mirarme! ¡Soy una rata!"_

—No me gusta verte triste —susurra ella. Reaver se siente como una basura. _"Debí haber sido asesinado por esa mantícora, así habría pagado mis delitos"._

—No te preocupes, Fluttershy. Yo siempre estoy triste.

—Reaver —susurra ella, y esta vez ella también parece triste, o tiene recuerdos tristes— ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que me crió mi tío?

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—No era mi tío biológico —Fluttershy lucha consigo misma para no llorar—. Era un poni terrestre manchado, un nativo de las tierras de los búfalos (según me contaba él). Él me salvó de morir, él me cuidó y evitó que... aquella cosa que mató a mi papá me volviera loca. Aquella noche que caí, él viajó a pie desde su casa a Canterlot, para pedirle a la Princesa permiso para adoptarme. Ella con su magia elevó la casa de mi tío desde la montaña hasta Cloudsdale. Era algo nunca antes visto: una casa de madera en medio de casas de nubes, y un poni terrestre criando a una pegaso —Fluttershy traga con dificultad, mientras dos lágrimas caen—. Mi tío me cuidó lo mejor que pudo: me enseñó todas las cosas que yo sé, y ningún padre de verdad podría haber sido mejor que él. Pero los otros pegasos le tenían miedo, creían que era una especie de brujo o algo así, y los demás potrillos me molestaban mucho, incluso me golpeaban, porque él era un poni de tierra. Recuerdo que eso me amargaba mucho; pero cuando regresaba de la escuela, él limpiaba la sangre de mi nariz, me lavaba la cara y me sentaba a la mesa, y me servía una torta de miel —a pesar de que sus ojos centellan, ella sonríe al recordar—, incluso me enseñó un par de trucos para defenderme de los ponis. Cuando descubrí mi Cutie Mark, bajó la casa hacia la tierra y juntos nos dedicamos a cuidar los animales que ambos amábamos tanto. Pero una empresa arrojó deshechos tóxicos a un estanque adonde él iba a buscar agua para su té... y murió... envenenado...

Un amargo sollozo corta el relato de Fluttershy. Reaver, sobrecogido y apenado, sólo es capaz de estirar su pata apoyarla en su hombro.

—Yo heredé su casa y su amor por los animales. Desde entonces los he cuidado lo mejor que he podido. Pero... lo extraño...

Reaver, con timidez, seca las lágrimas de Fluttershy.

—En el Bosque Everfree, los ponis salvajes creen que cuando uno muere y ha sido muy bueno, se reencarna en un colibrí. Llegan muchos colibríes a tu casa, Fluttershy.

No sabe qué hacer para consolarla. Quiere abrazarla, besarla, decirle que él siempre va a estar a su lado...

Pero sólo apoya su pata en su hombro. Pero eso es suficiente para ella.

Ambos se miran sin decirse nada. Cada uno se refleja en los ojos del otro. Cada uno recuerda las cosas que han hecho juntos: preparar la comida, compartir secretos, hacerse amigos... Y cada uno desea, quiere con todas sus fuerzas gritarle al otro "¡Te amo!" pero ninguno de los dos se atreve, ya que ambos piensan que el otro se merece a alguien mejor.

Pero sin decirse nada, cada uno quiere que el otro esté a su lado siempre.

Una mano negra toca amistosamente el hombro de Reaver. Él se da la vuelta, preparando sus entrañas para ver a Dream Moon. Pero en vez del bello rostro de la gárgola, se encuentra con un espacio vacío. _Una criatura sin rostro._

Reaver grita de espanto y sorpresa. Salta alterado, se tropieza con su propia cola, gira sobre sí mismo y cae sobre Fluttershy.

Sus labios se tocan y se abrazan, pues (aunque ellos mismos no se den cuenta) no quieren separase.

Sus labios se tocan.

Se besan. Aunque sea por accidente.

Sus corazones laten como tambores febriles. Todo huele a rosas, todo es hermoso, todo...

¡Y cuando se besan, comienza la maravilla!

En el preciso instante en que los labios de Reaver tocan los de Fluttershy, parece que una descarga eléctrica recorre el mundo. Y en las distintas partes del mundo, en ese preciso instante, en todo el momento que dura el beso, ocurren cosas muy peculiares.

En Ponyville, en la fiesta, los unicornios y los grifos levantan la cabeza. Twilight dice: "¿Oyeron eso?", Lyra pregunta a Bon-Bon: "¿Sentiste algo?". Y de inmediato se sienten llenas de una extraña alegría, y quieren reír, gritar, saltar, cantar y bailar como Pinkie Pie en su día más hiperactivo. Ragnar comienza a reír, a reír como demente, y Enki también siente su pecho rebosante de felicidad: los grifos e hipogrifos desde hace años que sufren una extraña depresión colectiva, casi racial, la Melancolía; y tras tantos años de congoja y cruda tristeza, aquella felicidad repentina es como agua en el desierto. Ragnar abraza a Pinkie, y ambos se ponen a bailar; Lyra comienza a contarle a Bon-Bon una sarta de chistes como una metralleta; Rarity, como olvidándose por completo de la elegancia, abraza las cortinas, las flores, y comienza a bailar al son de un vals que sólo existe en su mente; Sweetie Belle abraza a Omar, a Scootaloo y a Apple Bloom y va riendo a bailar con su hermana; incluso Twilight comienza a reír, sin sentido alguno. Darkeye, bajo un árbol, se arroja al suelo, se quita parte de su armadura, y murmurando palabras de adoración, mirando a la luna, se hunde la punta de su cuerno en el brazo, haciéndose una herida; y va tiñendo piedra tras piedra con su propia sangre, como todos los demás unicornios selenitas, sonriendo como idiotas y rezando.

En el indomable Bosque Everfree, Gilda y Marduk, poseídos por aquel regocijo ciego, hacen el amor bajo los árboles. Lightdawn el Escritor siente un dolor horrendo y derriba al Masticador, quien está en una especie de trance; el Escritor se retuerce, el dolor es insoportable, pero después de unos segundos siente una infinita... paz.

En lo más profundo del Everfree, estalla una celebración bajo los árboles. _Ents, changelings, pixies_, gnomos, elfos, fuegos fatuos, todo el Pueblo Mágico, todos los espíritus se reúnen sobre hongos gigantes. Bajo la noche más noche, un par de colmillos mastican la carne y saborean la pulpa de una fruta desconocida; zapatean los _changelings_ sobre sombreros de hongo; escupen luces de ánima y alegría: la magia de su sangre se olvida de todo y sólo desea bailar como una serpiente.

En Canterlot, Stein el grifo está abriéndole el estómago a un cadáver. Sintió (cuando el desdichado estaba vivo) extrañas anormalidades en su alma, y ya en la mesa de autopsias tiene completa libertad para explorarlo a fondo... con la condición de que después explique las causas de su muerte. Pero cuando Reaver besa a Fluttershy, siente como un escalofrío agradable. Comienza a reír, se lleva las manos a la cabeza, hacienda una mueca demencial, grita: "¡Es hermoso!", y olvidándose por completo de todo, con sus propias garras, comienza a destrozar el cadáver equino, saltando afuera chorros de sangre, órganos y tripas; y él riéndose, como en una fiesta donde los globos son aquellos intestinos que caen al suelo. Carcajada tras carcajada del grifo, chillando contento.

En Canterlot, en ese mismo instante, la Princesa Celestia cae de rodillas, sintiendo en su pecho un calor como una felicidad que no sentía desde hace milenios; como poseída por sus sentimientos, sale de su estudio, comienza a bailar con los Guardias, con los sirvientes, corre a su trono y comienza a saltar como una potrilla. La Princesa Luna abre la puerta de su cuarto y le arroja una almohada a Stormnight, que está de guardia; le arroja varias almohadas al sorprendido selenita, y luego lo agarra y comienza a girar y a moverse como bailando una zamba inmortal, para pesar y dulzura de Stormnight...

En toda Equestria los unicornios comienzan a reír. Todos los dragones del mundo, en Equestria, en Draconia, arrojan sendas lenguas de su aliento; se arrojan de espaldas sobre sus tesoros, hacen un hueco tibio, donde se tumban con la boca marcada con una sonrisa, y se echan puñados de oro y joyas que saborean como si nunca antes supieran tan rico.

En las islas, al suroeste de Equestria, en el Gran Océano, en Aotearoa, en Rapa Nui, en Hawai, los chamanes de la tribu soplan con todas sus fuerzas los caracoles marinos. Los ponis maoríes de Aotearoa se cubren sus tatuajes con arena y cogen trozos de jade y nefrita. Los unicornios hawaianos se arrodillan en la costa y untan sus labios con espuma. Pero no sólo los chamanes rapa nui son los que se tiran rodando por la ladera del volcán; es toda la tribu de pegasos rapa nui que se tira rodando del volcán o acaricia a los moáis como si fueran cabezas tiernas.

En Krallikistán, al sureste de Equestria, y en Ándalos, aún más al sureste, los sacerdotes carneros suben gozosos a sus campanarios en la cima de sus iglesias, y desde allí llaman a sus feligreses a la misa. Los imanes lobos salen corriendo al aire libre, a los patios de sus mezquitas, se postran todos mirando hacia Makka, y comienzan a rezar con una risita en sus labios. Los rabinos cabríos abren a tientas sus libros sagrados y claman a Yahvé mirando al cielo nocturno.

En el espacio desértico, entre las tres naciones, en las Tierras Medias, los chamanes búfalos salen de sus tiendas, encienden fogatas con sangre y pedernal, y bailan gritando con voces de titán alrededor de la hoguera sagrada.

En el Anáhuac-Mazatlán, en Tenochtitlán, los sacerdotes venados bajan a toda velocidad como un tropel de faisanes multicolores, desde la cima de su Templo Mayor, y se arrojan a las aguas del lago Texcoco; besan los ajolotes, bucean y nadan hacia atrás, escupiendo chorritos de agua, o hunden sus cabezas en el fango y juegan a salpicarse como niños pequeños.

Un poco más al sur, en las ruinas de Tikal, un grupo de jaguares hacen una ronda alrededor de una enorme cabeza de jaguar esculpida en jade.

En toda la cuenca del Amazonas, a orillas del Orinoco, los lémures arahuacas abren sus ojos de búho escarlata, y hunden sus hocicos en las frutas más dulces, cubriéndose de jugo y de dulzura; se cuelgan collares de conchas o saltan al río y abrazan a los delfines boto como si fueran perritos. Y en Los Confines, los lémures lémurlekenk se pintan de verde y se cubren las cabezas con plumas de ñandú.

En el Tahuantinsillu, una llama color crema se levanta de su cueva en la cima de un cerro. De hecho, aquella llama fue la primera criatura en sentir aquella felicidad, pero no lo sabe. Sale de su cueva y pega una oreja a la montaña, hablando con la tierra. Y al recibir respuesta, chilla de alegría y se tumba en la tierra, como todas las otras llamas del mundo; besan las piedras y se echan puñados de tierra a la boca, enamorados del mundo y de su maravilla.

Al sur todavía, en la Meli Witran Mapu, las machis huemules suben a sus rehues de canelo y hacen sonar los kultrunes, llamando a todos a la fiesta.

Y, como si esa nube de alegría cruzara el mar, en Cipango, muy al Oriente, los shugenjas, los mapaches _tanuki_ suben a sus templos en las montañas, y a los templos de las ciudades, en Kioto, en Edo; pronto los pasillos sacerdotales se llenan con el olor del incienso, y el humo sube llevando con él plegarias a los kami. Los zorros _kitsune_ se reúnen en los bosques llenos de neblina y desde ahí afilan sus _katanas_, sus _naginatas_, sus flechas y aceitan los arcos; expresando de esa forma su felicidad de acero.

En Kemet, a los pies de la Esfinge, mirando las Pirámides, el Faraón se despoja de su manto de oro, seguido por docenas de astrólogos gacelas, y entierran sus pezuñas en la arena, y juegan a hacer castillos y pirámides.

En Quazai, los chamanes cebras toman mandíbulas de león y se abren profundos surcos en las rayas negras de sus brazos; cogen sus muñecos vudú, les quitan las espinas y comienzan a jugar con ellos; o bailan colocándose sus máscaras construidas con madera de acacia y piel equina.

En Catay, cruzando el océano, los pandas suben a las montañas o se reúnen a las orillas de los ríos; hacen sonar los gong, se tragan puñados de arroz y de bambú, y los ríos Huang-Ho y Yang-Tsé corre de norte a sur llevando las risas y los sonidos.

En Khalkha esteparia, junto a la yurta del Khan, los chamanes asnos corren a las yales recién paridas y beben leche directamente desde sus ubres. El Khan mismo se asoma de su yurta y lanza una larguísima carcajada a los Dioses de su pueblo.

En Sindhu, los brahmanes tigres se tiran clavados a la piscina del Taj-Mahal, o corren quitándose los turbantes, las sandalias, las joyas, besan a las vacas, lamen el pasto, y a los pies de Brahma, de Shivá, de Vishnú, de Ganesh y de Rama ofrecen todo lo que encuentran: flores frescas, agua del Ganges, quesos y puñados de tierra.

En apenas un segundo, todo el mundo se vuelve una fiesta.

Pero un Castillo Negro, de piedra de cementerios en medio del Bosque Everfree, no celebra. Los magos-pudrición se sacuden su no-vida, se asoman tras los portones y susurran entre ellos.

—La Madre Tierra ha renacido.

—La Madre Tierra ha renacido.

—La Madre Tierra ha renacido.

Y en algún lugar de sus podridos corazones baila la alegría. Azrael y Trixie se abrazan, ruedan en medio del jardín muerto y comienzan a seducirse sobre el pasto negro. Criaturas sin rostro y sin alma, seres sobrenaturales, se retuercen de dolor en las entrañas del Castillo. Los Hermanos del Signo Amarillo, ponis que ya no son ponis, golpean desesperados sus cabezas contra el suelo a kilómetros de distancia, en un laboratorio secreto.

El Espíritu Guardián del tesoro parece parpadear en su inmaterialidad. Siente un dolor, o el recuerdo del dolor, pero consigue pensar:

_"La Madre Naturaleza ha renacido. Ya encontró a su Guerrero"._

Zecora despierta de un sobresalto y cae golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo. Le duele como si se hubiera quebrado la cabeza, pero el dolor es superfluo: de pura felicidad, hunde su cabeza en su caldero y bebe ahí mismo la mitad del caldo de tubérculos que tiene preparado.

_"¡Nunca creí que estaría viva para ver este día! ¡La Madre Naturaleza vive todavía!"_

Cuando al fin su alma y su energía terminan de expresar toda su alegría, la cebra coge una rama, la entierra en la tierra, y en el otro extremo se balancea sobre su cabeza. Cierra los ojos y se concentra.

Intenta comunicarse con un amigo que no ve desde hace años. Una llama kallawaya de las montañas de Lemuria.

_"Huáscar, Huáscar, ¿Puedes escuchar? ¡Ya deja de cantar!"_

A un continente de distancia, la llama llamada Huáscar cierra sus ojos, y contesta:

_"¡La Naturaleza y la Energía está felices! ¡Que se alegren y celebren todos los que habiten este planeta!"_

_"Celebraría con la Naturaleza, pero me golpeé la cabeza. Huáscar, por el amor de todo lo que quieras, ¿qué está pasando con la tierra?"_

_"¡Celebremos, todos, todos!"_

_"¡Huáscar! ¡Tú sabes mucho de la Naturaleza! ¿A qué se debe tanta belleza?"_

La llama, a un continente de distancia, sonríe.

_"Como fue predicho. La Mama Tierra está renaciendo. _

_»Tiene una Pachamama, que es su encarnación, su poder en un cuerpo terrestre, la Madre Naturaleza encarnada, el cielo, las plantas, los animales, la Energía; ella no cree en la maldad, sólo en la bondad, y reparte sus bondades con todas las criaturas del mundo, las protege y cuida. Pero está enferma: las 'civilizaciones' han hundido sus colmillos industriales en su piel verde, la han pisoteado como un tapete._

_»Tiene un Pachacútec, que es su Guerrero, su Guardián, la noche, la Tierra oscura sobre la cual crece el pasto, la Tierra que lleva en sus hombros a la Naturaleza; él la protegerá con su vida de ser necesario y se sacudirá con un terremoto y un maremoto para defenderla. Pero él está vacío, porque no la ha encontrado, y su alma camina errante. _

_»Pero al fin se han encontrado. La Naturaleza y la Tierra. El Día y la Noche. La Energía y el Guardián. La Hembra y el Macho. La Bondad y el Guerrero. Venus y Marte. Guanyin y Che Kung. Párvati y Skanda. Ixchel y Cabrakán. Tonantzin y Huitzilopochtli. La Pachamama y el Pachacútec. No importa el nombre por el que los conozcas, regocíjate: se han encontrado al fin._


	16. 15: Crónica de después de un beso

**LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR**

_Pero primero, la nota legal leída por Octavia:_

¡Saludos! Soy Octavia, y el autor me contrató para decir que nada de esto le pertenece (salvo la trama, el título y ciertos personajes), todo lo demás le pertenece a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro; ciertos hechos o personajes que reconozcan a alguna otra fuente pertenece a dicha fuente. El autor no recibe ningún beneficio en metálico ni en especie con este fanfiction, tan sólo la satisfacción personal de escribir el mejor relato que él mismo es capaz de escribir.**  
><strong>También debo anunciar que este fanfiction es una continuación "accidental" de los fanfictions _La Oscuridad que he visto, Lámpara para otro Sol: Antes del Fuego _y_ Lámpara para otro Sol: La traición de Trixie_, pero no es necesaria la lectura previa de estos relatos ya nombrados.

_Ahora sí:_

**LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR_  
><em>**

**Dedicado a mi amiga Tsubaki2345  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>15<strong>

**Crónica de después de un beso **  
><strong>en tres actos<br>**

**_Acto Uno: _**  
><strong><em> Dos corazones firmemente atados... por accidente...<em>**

Cuando Reaver besa a Fluttershy, él cierra los ojos.

Al sentir el calor y la dulzura de sus labios, la oscuridad en la que se encuentra se llena de estrellas; es el universo. Y ve al planeta, azul y verde con nubes, flotando solitario en el universo. Y viene un espermatozoide marrón como un meteorito, que atraviesa la atmósfera y entra al óvulo terrestre. Es increíblemente hermoso. El planeta es un cigoto que se divide en millones de células, y antes de que Reaver se dé cuenta, ya es un feto: es Fluttershy vuelta un feto de varios meses, sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados, flotando tranquila en un saco amniótico que flota solitario en el universo.

Entonces Fluttershy nace: sus hermosos ojos verdeazulados son el cielo y cada uno de los ríos del mundo; su cabellera rosada es la aurora y el crepúsculo; su piel amarilla y perfumada es el sol; y de su bellísima sonrisa nacen las plantas y la vida.

Fluttershy _es_ la Naturaleza bondadosa, que da a sus hijo lo que necesitan.

Nada de más.

Nada de menos.

Las bondades del mundo _nacen_ con ella.

Una nube de mariposas color romance la trae a la tierra. Todos los pájaros del tiempo giran en círculos concéntricos por encima de su reverencial cabeza. A su alrededor se agolpan como un séquito sagrado todas las criaturas, bellas y horrendas por igual; se reúnen y cantan, y lo que cantan es un viento que mueve los cabellos de Fluttershy. Las iguanas crepusculares esparcen flores rojas, formando así un camino; los ciervos centinelas desde su altura bendicen con amarillo; el terrenal conejito tierno, formando anchas multitudes pardas, desde su pequeñez planetaria hacen oír sus voces. Los pequeños colibríes, menudos como suspiros, tejen una corona de flores, que dos azulejos depositan sobre la cabeza de Fluttershy. Las culebras y las arañas hilan afanosamente, cosen las partes de un vestido, que el camaleón fantasmagórico tiñe con clorofila verde; los ratones y sapos lo adornan con flores frescas, recién emergidas del capullo. Abejas, libélulas y moscardones le ponen a Fluttershy el hermoso vestido, y los escarabajos y ardillas corren a anudarlo.

Es Fluttershy, usando aquel vestido que usó en la Gran Gala del Galope, aunque Reaver no lo sabe. Y a su alrededor son todos los animales del mundo, algunos que Reaver ni siquiera conoce. Y gritan, hablan en todas las lenguas del mundo, nombrándola.

—Guanyin —anuncia el panda recostándose sobre el pasto.

—Ixchel —pronuncia el quetzal de jade.

—Pachamama —dice el cóndor oscuro como las pupilas.

—Párvati —proclama el tigre inmenso como un continente.

—Tonantzin —grita el jaguar como un corazón ardiente.

—Venus —susurra el águila como una sacerdotisa carnicera.

Ahora los pájaros giran como un gigantesco cardumen de sardinas sobre Fluttershy, y los animales abren sus bocas y gritan con voz de brisa:

—Nuestra Madre Naturaleza.

Fluttershy sonríe y los abraza a cada uno. Fluttershy, hija de la bondad, Fluttershy, joven pegasa de oro con ojos de zafiro, el mejor tesoro que un saqueador podía robar. Ella se acerca: a cada paso que da los colores se vuelven más hermosos, la nada de llena de palabras e incluso el vacío parece rebosante de color y magia. Incluso el sol y el viento se detienen y se acercan para verla.

Reaver cae y oculta su cabeza. Es demasiada majestad, y él es sólo un asqueroso gusano... que intenta escapar enterrándose en el fango.

Fluttershy lo recoge con cariño y limpia su cuerpo de gusano. Lo besa, besa al gusano con sus labios cálidos como el amor del mundo, y él emerge convertido en una mariposa.

—¡Te amo, Fluttershy! —piensa él con todas sus fuerzas, aleteando sus alas de mariposa para acercarse a ella.

Entonces, Reaver abre los ojos.

* * *

><p>Cuando Fluttershy besa a Reaver, ella cierra los ojos.<p>

Está en un lugar desierto, cubierto de tierra parda, sin pasto ni árboles y sólo una montaña solitaria rompe la monotonía del paisaje. Un grupo de ocho ponis la rodean y se burlan de ella: la escupen, ofenden a sus padres y a su tío, y uno de ellos se acerca y la golpea con sus patas traseras, como solían golpearla cuando era potrillas. Ella cae contra el suelo, y llora; llora tanto, que sus lágrimas forman un barro espeso, sobre el cual cae su sangre. Los ocho ponis la rodean y se ríen.

Pero la tierra tiembla. Es un terremoto increíble, y el barro de sus lágrimas moldea un pegaso que arremete contra los ocho ponis y los arroja lejos: es Reaver emergiendo de la tierra, volando a la cima de la montaña y cortando un trozo de nieve para refrescarla. Es Reaver, sonriéndole como el atardecer, con su cabello del color de la luna en trance ondeando como bandera; le limpia la sangre con su piel oscura como la tierra y le ofrece nieve, que ella bebe y encuentra con sabor a sueños. La toma en brazos y se elevan, se elevan hasta una nube de tormenta; es de noche y todo es hermoso. Reaver hace que la nube avance, y cabalgan, cabalgan por el cielo...

El viento azota sus cabellos como el fuego arrollador, Fluttershy se acurruca bajo las alas de Reaver. La montaña los saluda, y ahora el campo está cubierto de árboles, que alzan sus lanzas de ramaje y sus espadas con forma de hoja; no se ve ningún animal ni se oye ningún pájaro, sólo es el susurro del viento entre los sauces.

Los ocho ponis regresan: cabalgan nubes cargadas con lluvia ácida y nubes de humo tóxico de las fábricas, traen aguas contaminadas y moles de basura. Fluttershy se siente enferma, golpeada, maltratada...

Reaver lanza una mirada de terremotos y extiende sus alas formando huracanes; abre la boca y un maremoto es lo que sale de su pecho. En pocos minutos, los ocho ponis son sólo huesos que la tierra traga.

Fluttershy está aterrada, pero Reaver la acaricia y ella se relaja. Lo ve ahí, valiente y más valiente, sin temor a enfrentarse a ocho ponis por ella. Todos los elementos del mundo se agolpan bajo ellos, y emiten con voces de la naturaleza:

—Che Kung —anuncia el viento contra la nieve.

—Cabrakán —pronuncia las estrellas verdes.

—Pachacútec —dice el rocío en su áspero saludo.

—Skanda —proclama la montaña con su nieve.

—Huitzilopochtli —grita el musgo descansando.

—Marte —susurra la noche de piel negra con negros ojos.

Huracanes, tornados, terremotos, maremotos, vendavales, granizos e inundaciones se funden bajo ellos, y gritan:

—Tu Guerrero de la Tierra.

Reaver la cubre con sus alas y le sonríe, ¡le sonríe! Reaver, hijo de las montañas, Reaver, joven pegaso de greda, niebla y obsidiana. Su amigo. Su guardián. El que rescató de las garras de una mantícora. El que no teme enfrentarse a ocho —¡ocho!— ponis por defenderla. Es Reaver que la protege como los desastres naturales protegen a la Naturaleza maltratada.

Fluttershy quiere llorar. Él es tan valiente y hábil, y ella tan cobarde e inútil... se siente como una pequeñísima semilla.

Reaver la abraza con ternura y pinta de colores vivos y alegres el mundo a su alrededor. Y la deja caer al Bosque, donde empieza a brotar como un árbol, el árbol más grande del bosque, lleno de pájaros y ardillas. Lleno de vida.

—¡Te amo, Reaver! —piensa ella con todas sus fuerzas, echando más profundamente sus raíces en la tierra de la piel de Reaver.

Entonces, Fluttershy abre los ojos.

* * *

><p>Ambos se separan, profundamente avergonzados, tremendamente rojos, pero increíblemente relajados. La verdad su beso no duró más allá de tres segundos, pero para ellos fueron años.<p>

_"Eso fue raro, pero rico"_ piensa Reaver.

_"Eso fue raro..., pero me gustó"_ piensa Fluttershy.

Ambos se miran.

—F-Fluttershy, lo... lo s-siento...

—N-no... , n-no hay p-problema, fue un a-accidente...

Ambos se deshacen en una sarta de explicaciones, todas ellas tartamudeadas, que parecen dos idiotas musitando galimatías. En verdad es muy gracioso, muy gracioso, y ellos parecen darse cuenta, pues casi al mismo tiempo se ponen a reír.

—Fluttershy...

—Reaver...

_"¡Dile ahora, imbécil, y si no te quiere, pues no importa!"_ piensa el saqueador.

_"Debería decirle ahora, pero tal vez él no me ame, pero así saldría de dudas, pero me da miedo..."_ piensa la bella.

—Reaver... ¿T-te siente b-bien? –pregunta con su vocecilla.

—S-sí, gracias p-por preguntar.

_"¡Idiota!"_ piensan ambos. Sí, Fluttershy puede pensar palabras y cosas que nunca dice o hace.

Se voltean. El monstruo sin rostro lleva un rato agitando sus brazos para captar su atención. Reaver no sabe cómo se percata que lo miran (no tiene ojos) pero apenas Fluttershy voltea a verlo, comienza a hacer una mímica con sus manos y todo su cuerpo.

—¿Squeeze tiene crisis existenciales otra vez? Está bien, dile a Dream Moon que ya vamos —dice suavemente Fluttershy. Aunque la blasfemia sin rostro no tiene orejas ni oídos, cuando Fluttershy acaba de hablar asiente con la cabeza y sale volando.

Ambos pegasos se preparan para regresar a casa de Fluttershy.

—Fue una gran fiesta, a pesar de todo —habla Reaver, sonriendo.

Fluttershy se pone nerviosa por la radiante sonrisa del saqueador, así que sólo asiente.

—Será mejor que no le contemos a nadie sobre este... beso accidental —dice Reaver—, o si comenzarán a decir que somos novios o algo así.

_"¡Pero me gustaría tanto que fuéramos novios!"_ piensan a la misma vez.

—Sí, está bien. Después de todo, no creo que nadie en el mundo lo haya notado...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Acto Dos: <strong>_  
><em><strong> Corazones que reclaman desesperadamente su atadura...<strong>_

La Reina Chrysalis aún carcajea. Los _changelings_ se reúnen a su alrededor, cebándose en su alegría, bebiendo su propia orina dulce y pintando de verde el mundo. La Reina se ríe.

—Es agradable —dice la oscura Reina con su voz sobrenatural— ¿Cómo dicen que se llama?

Un elfo asoma su cabeza emplumada con los colores del abejaruco. Sus ojos sin párpados, perturbadores y redondos de rana de ojos rojos, parecen brillar en la oscuridad.

—Se llama Felicidad, ¡_Tralalalá_! —su voz parece una combinación de trinos de diferentes pájaros que dan lugar a vocales y consonantes.

—Me gusta, me gusta —dice la Reina—. Es agradable..., mmmm... Es un sabor muy agradable, es como el amor, pero más relajante y estupefaciente. ¿Cómo la consigo?

—En fiestas, chistes, bromas, bailes, canciones, paisajes, comidas, juegos. Pero por sobre todo, lo consigues con amigos. Con amigos es más feliz festejar, contar chistes, bromear, bailar, cantar, mirar el paisaje, comer y jugar.

—Amigos —aquella palabra es como arena en su lengua, pero aún así consigue pronunciarla y repetirla—. Amigos...

Chrysalis recuerda su derrota en Canterlot. Su madre le solía contar historias de una época en que el Pueblo Mágico de los espíritus convivía en paz con el de los ponis; intentar volver a aquellas épocas ocupó largos años la agenda de la Reina... aunque con algunas variaciones con respecto al tiempo original de paz y cooperación.

_"Si ellos crían ese 'ganado' para beberse su leche y usar su lana, ¿Por qué mis _changelings_ no podrían hacer lo mismo con ellos?"_ pensó en más de una ocasión. El plan era perfecto, ella misma lo preparó y estudió cuidadosamente... pero resultó mal. Los _changelings_ nunca se habían sentido tan humillados y ella nunca se había sentido tan extraña.

El amor es un sentimiento insólito. Por un lado su sabor es agradable en el paladar y en la garganta, corre cremoso por la lengua y al llegar al estómago produce un calorcito agradable en todo el cuerpo, que de inmediato reconforta y proporciona nuevas energías. Ese era el amor que su raza estaba tan acostumbrado a consumir. Pero, por otro lado, el amor es tan ácido que las papilas gustativas se marchitan, el corazón se pudre y sólo queda la dura patada de la amargura. Ese es el amor que impera en el mundo: amor destrozado, podrido; amor falso y no amor verdadero. Su raza fue obligada a nutrirse de ese amor, tan irreal como masticar una máscara de papel, y eso los cambió completamente. Uno no puede ser muy feliz alimentándose todos los días con limón y bebiendo vinagre.

Por primera vez en siglos había probado el amor verdadero. Fue una experiencia de otro mundo. El amor que ese gallardo unicornio sentía por esa princesa era como un plato suculento preparado por el mejor chef del mundo. Y eso, para alguien tan amargado por el limón y el vinagre fue como un coro celestial.

Chrysalis se sonroja. Su mayor secreto es que le gusta comer. La gula es considerado la mayor falta de educación entre los espíritus, alguien que no se contenta con lo suficiente sino que desea más. ¡Pero es que a ella le gusta tanto la comida!

Es entonces cuando se le ocurre una idea.

_"¿Si los _changelings_ sintiéramos amor, entonces podríamos alimentarnos nosotros mismos sin ayuda de nadie? ¡Claro que puede ser! Pero... nadie sabe del amor. Todos lo sienten, pero nadie puede ayudarnos a sentirlo."_

Se sonroja de nuevo, esta vez presa de un extraño pudor. Y es que, de entre su lista mental de posibles "maestros", figuró, por un instante, el nombre de "Shining Armor".

* * *

><p>En el fondo del Tártaro, Nightmare Moon vigila sus dominios carcomidos por el moho. Una extraña luz roja mortecina parece emanar de las rocas. Tiene noche eterna ahí abajo, y súbditos que la llaman "reina". De haber sabido que terminaría así, habría dejado que la exorcizaran hace años.<p>

_"No fue tan mal negocio. Luna tiene su cuerpo y el perdón de su hermana, y yo tengo un reino propio. Sería genial tener también mis poderes."_

El noventa por ciento de su energía provenía del cuerpo poseído de Luna. Sin ella, es considerablemente más débil. No puede cambiar de forma y su cabello ni siquiera se mueve.

Pero está satisfecha. Al lado de ella, un musculoso _Sleipnir_ la abanica con una pala. Es un gigante tan grande que Celestia le llegaría como mucho hasta el pecho; sus ocho fuertes patas de anchos cascos son capaces de partir rocas por la mitad, y brillan sus cuatro ojos amarillos, sin iris, pupila ni párpados, con forma de diamante.

Hace apenas unos segundos, poseída por un extraño frenesí, estuvo besando a cada uno de sus súbditos.

Regados por toda la gigantesca caverna, docenas de húmedas gárgolas como salamandras descansan agazapadas como sapos. Nightmare Moon las ve, y sonríe. Quizá tal vez, tal sólo un poco, no era una mala yegua. Aquellas criaturas serían capaces de matarla sin ningún problema y eso le sabe bien. Iniciaría un plan para recuperar sus viejos poderes... pero con lo que tiene está satisfecha...

...o casi...

Recuerda sus dos semanas de gobierno en Canterlot. Noche de dos semanas, dominio total de Equestria, culto selenita, _death metal_ y pasión carnal. Sube la marea al recordar el tacto del cuerpo de Luna (usurpado por ella) sobre el bien formado cuerpo del selenita. Deja salir una sonrisa de yegua de la noche al pensar en cada despampanante clímax. Los vigorosos muslos de Luna, su piel oscura, suave y con tenue olor a orquídeas; su tibio aliento de alicornia virgen, su delicado cuerpo sudoroso y su cabellera despeinada sobre sus hombros.

Los pómulos de Nightmare Moon se cubren de un leve rubor mientras lanza varias carcajadas picantes.

_"Tal vez si Luna se hubiera despedido de mí. Después de todo, hace como mil años, fui su mejor amiga."_

Los sentimiento son extraños para los espíritus. Si para nosotros los sentimientos son cosas misteriosas, del "espíritu", para ellos son cosas del mundo material; saben que una rosa es hermosa porque es así con toda su lógica, y no sienten más allá de eso. Algunos, como los elfos, tratan de imitar lo que los ponis toman por "divertido".

Para un _dopplegänger_ como ella, los sentimientos son el martillo y el cincel con el que Luna moldeó su rostro y su alma. Sus propios sentimientos de yegua de la noche, de hecho son una copia barata de los sentimientos que sintió Luna cuando le daba forma.

Nightmare Moon sonríe como sólo una yegua de la noche puede sonreír. Piensa en la grupa de Luna y la marea sube aún más. El _Sleipnir_ a su lado tendría otro trabajo aparte de abanicarla...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Acto Tres:<em>  
><em>Y corazones ya atados, o que se atarán... tal vez<em>**

Ragnar se echa a Pinkie sobre los hombros y se echa a volar a baja altura, girando. Es un vuelo peor que el vuelo de Derpy, quien mira preocupada cómo su hija Dinky, en una especie de trance, realiza una complicada ecuación en la pared, utilizando la crema de los pastelillos; dicha ecuación da como resultado el número definitivo de Pi. También, Derpy abanica con un plato al Doctor, quien está recostado contra la pared, con la cara verde y con náuseas.

—¿Cuántos dedos ves? —le pregunta al Doctor, alzando una pata.

—Derpy, tú no tienes dedos.

—¡Es cierto! —grita desesperada— ¡Muffins, y no me había dado cuenta! ¡Soy un monstruo!

—Derpy, ningún poni tiene dedos.

—¡Uff, qué alivio! —Derpy se seca unas gotas de sudor con el dorso del casco.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta Dinky, volviendo en sí, mirando sorprendida la pared llena de números— ¿Yo hice eso? Interesante...

* * *

><p>Ragnar se deja caer al suelo. Él y Pinkie ríen como idiotas.<p>

—Por todos los Dioses de Ásgard, hace años, años que no me divertía así.

—¿Un pastelillo? —ofrece ella. Ragnar lo recibe con gusto. Hunde con cuidado su pico en la suave masa, pero sus ojos oscuros no dejan de mirar y recorrer los ojos y el rostro de Pinkie Pie, ardiendo con un sentimiento que nadie esperaría encontrar en un grifo que en el pasado fue capaz de vencer con las manos desnudas a un poderoso guerrero poni fuertemente armado. Sus ojos arden con una antorcha ancestral, la misma antorcha que arde en los ojos de Gilda y Marduk.

* * *

><p>Los cuales descansan bajo un imponente abeto, sus plumas húmedas por el sudor. Están acurrucados uno junto al otro y se cubren mutuamente con las alas.<p>

—Por Odín, Gilda, ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? —pregunta Marduk, sus ojos bien abiertos. Ella se ríe coqueta.

—Tú me enseñaste, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah, cierto —contesta él, sonrojándose.

* * *

><p>Así como se sonrojan Rarity y Twilight, quienes no pueden creer que han hecho lo que han hecho.<p>

—Por lo que oigo, a su hermana le importa mucho su reputación, _kiz_ Sweetie Belle —dice Omar.

—Llámame sólo "Sweetie Belle" —dice la pequeña unicornio, al tiempo que lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla— ¡Muchísimas gracias por detener ese cuchillo con tu laúd!

El lobezno de piel gris se sonroja y sólo consigue tartamudear:

—G-gracias.

* * *

><p>Applejack se ríe ante el drama que Rarity, como se ríe Larkgazer en el Bosque Everfree, al ver que estuvo dibujando pájaros sobre piedras lisas durante aquel extraño trance.<p>

Rarity, cuando termina de oír de labios de Rainbow Dash las cosas que hizo fuera de sí, se lleva un casco a la frente y se desmaya, desplomándose así como Lobo, en su cueva, se deja caer. Sólo que a Rarity, Spike —quien en el trance estuvo tragando helado— la recibe y evita que caiga al suelo, mientras que a Lobo lo recibe su jergón de ramitas y cuerdas.

Rainbow Dash se ríe, aunque no con malicia, y se ríe aún más al ver la cara de desconcierto de Twilight; ríe llevándose las manos a la barriga y cayendo hacia atrás, como se ríe Strider en Fillydelphia, tras leer un párrafo de un libro titulado _Ella nunca se casaría conmigo_.

Pinkie Pie canta una canción junto con Ragnar; la voz dura como roca del grifo es un buen fondo para su voz, y el musculoso grifo de cabeza negra la toma con un solo brazo y la lanza hacia arriba, atrapándola y volviéndola a lanzar. Así como salta algo adentro de la botella negra con rubíes de Fluttershy, algo que salta intentando escapar y hace que la botella dé leves saltitos.

* * *

><p>Celestia deja de saltar, da un largo suspiro y se deja caer sobre su trono. No saltaba en el trono desde que era una potrilla y jugaba con su mejor amigo Discord...<p>

La Princesa cierra los ojos y aprieta los cascos contra el trono. Quiere odiarlo, por su traición y todo lo que terminaría desencadenando.

_"¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo, Discord? ¡Eras mi mejor amigo!"_

pero en el fondo es incapaz de odiarlo. Él era su mejor amigo, y quizá aquella amistad fuera algo más que sólo mágica amistad. Pero sus padres la habían prometido a otro, un alicornio fuerte y gallardo llamado Lightbringer. Ella se enamoró de él, pero seguía queriendo a Discord.

Por ese tiempo los draconequus eran una especie antiquísima, y en extrema decadencia. Ellos dominaban la Magia del Caos, pero ellos veían al Caos no como una fuerza destructora, sino como la fuerza que traía el cambio y que de esa forma permitía que la rueda del mundo siguiera girando.

Sin embargo, nadie excepto ella entendía aquel concepto, y su padre y prometido iniciaron una campaña para expulsar a los draconequus. Se les dio un plazo de tres meses para irse de Equestria, y tras ese periodo de tiempo, el ejército se encargaría de sacarlos a patadas.

_"¿Por qué las cosas debieron terminar así? ¿Por qué?"_

Nunca se enteró del todo lo que había pasado. Quizá los draconequus no iban a permitir que los patearan como a perros. Quizá sencillamente los guerreros querían picar carne draconequus. El punto es que después del primer "incidente aislado", vino el segundo, luego el tercero, el cuarto, así hasta que se produjeron verdaderas matanzas y el genocidio de la raza más antigua del mundo.

Pero Discord... él no iba a permitir que una raza relativamente reciente destruyera a su raza. Los Magos del Caos nunca forzaban al Caos a hacer lo que ellos querían: gritaban "¡Caos, haz tu voluntad!" y lo que pasaba después era muy variado: era el Caos. Discord gritó "¡Caos, haz mi voluntad!" y se condenó a sí mismo.

Él mataría a su padre, el Rey Helios, a Lightbringer, su esposo, y a su madre, la Reina Lauren. Luego esclavizaría a Equestria y el resto es historia conocida...

...o casi conocida.

Discord, uno con el Caos, le hizo un hechizo. No recordaría nada, sólo las cosas que su Señor del Caos quisiera que recordara.

Por aquellos años de gobierno draconequus, ella no era Celestia la Princesa, sino Celestia la Capitana del ejército de Discord. Pero eso no es todo: durante aquellos años, con Discord tuvo una hija...

_"¡Ya no quiero seguir recordando!"_

Piensa Celestia, agitando la cabeza. Se tranquiliza. Por la ventana, ve a Whitespirit y a Hawkguard hacen la última ronda de su turno. Whitespirit por reflejo voltea, y sus ojos se encuentran. Ella sonríe de manera casi automática. Él saluda militarmente con torpeza.

En el jardín, sin que nadie se dé cuenta, la estatua de Discord vibra durante siete segundos.

* * *

><p>Stormnight ya ha perdido de la cuenta de cuantas veces Luna lo ha hecho girar hasta marear, en su cumbia extraña. Varias veces ella ha acercado sus labios tan cerca de los suyos, que el recio guerrero ha sentido su crin erizarse, y un calor agradable descender por su pecho.<p>

Y en cierta forma desea que Luna no detenga su mambo sin música. Recuerdas cuando ella estaba poseída por Nightmare Moon... y se sonroja, aunque sólo es por un segundo. Pero vuelve a sonrojarse, avergonzado por sonrojarse. Él es un guerrero de la luna, mató a su primer enemigo a los siete años, capaz de desmembrar con sus propias patas a diez soldados armados, un guerrero de sacrificio que ha llenado los altares con su propia sangre y con la sangre de sus enemigos.

_"¿Por qué me sonrojo como un idiota al pensar cuando mi Diosa utilizó mi cuerpo a su antojo?"_

Pero un selenita está compuesto por un 90% de tradiciones, 8% de orgullo y 2% de sangre. Y las dos primeras fueron maltratadas, en especial la primera. Stormnight, como buen devoto a su religión y cultura, habría preferido que aquellas relaciones carnales se hubieran dado todas en luna llena, como dictaba la rígida tradición. Pero también la tradición dicta que ambos deberían casarse, y eso es algo impensable.

_"Ella es una Diosa y yo sólo un esclavo."_

Luna parece volver en sí. Lo que significa que suelta a Stormnight a mitad de un giro, quien cae sobre las lujosas baldosas con un ruido sordo.

—¡Stormnight! ¡Lo siento! —dice Luna sin formalidades innecesarias, corriendo a ver a su _amigo_, ya de por sí bastante lleno de moretones como para que ella le haga más.

De hecho Stormnight apenas sintió el golpe. Mira a su Diosa. Ella lo mira preocupada. Clava sus ojos de lucero en sus ojos de guerrero

¡Como desearía no sentir aquella maldita sensación de mariposas en su estómago, cada vez que ella lo mira a los ojos!

* * *

><p>Azrael pasa su casco por todo el muslo de Trixie. Ella lo mira lujuriosa.<p>

—¿Otra vez? —pregunta, guiñándole un ojo.

—Siempre quise tener un hijo —contesta Azrael, aguantándose las ganas de abalanzarse sobre su esposa y amarla desesperadamente.

Trixie se ríe.

—La Grande y Poderosa _Nightmare Tricks_ también quiere tener un hijo —dice, abalanzándose sobre su esposo.

* * *

><p>Pero luego de la paz, el Escritor siente un dolor en el pecho como si le diera un ataque al corazón, aunque él no tiene corazón. Y siente frío, mucho frío.<p>

—¡TE ENCONTRÉ! —grita una voz que se oye como golpes en una lápida. Lo que sea que Lightdawn tiene por corazón se detiene en ese momento.

_"¡NOOO! ¡OH, TWILIGHT!"_

Todos es oscuro, pero su rostro brilla. La Muerte deja ver su rostro esquelético bajo su capucha negra. Una guadaña descansa en su hombro.

—¡NO SÉ COMO ESCAPASTE, UNICORNIO, PERO AL FINAL TE ENCONTRÉ! ¡NADIE ESCAPA DE LA MUERTE!

_"Lo más real del Universo."_

—¡NO! —grita Lightdawn, y trata de huir. Se quita su capucha, dejando ver todo su cuerpo. Su cabeza está horriblemente mutilada, se pueden ver sus muelas y parte de sus mandíbulas a través de grandes agujeros en sus mejillas; su cuerno está quebrado, su reseca piel violeta oscuro parece charqui teñido, cubierta de magulladuras y agujeros como punzadas de los que sangra un espeso líquido negro. Su cabeza está unida al tronco mediante alambres. Sus ojos son dos erizos de castaña rellenas de arcilla y cosidas a sus cuencas con aguja e hilo, en cuyos bordes tiene coágulos de sangre; su crin azul brillante tiene telas de araña, y está usando una chaqueta negra, pero esa chaqueta no está puesta sobre su cuerpo sino que está ahí reemplazando la piel faltante en su tronco y brazos, así lo prueban las costuras en el cuello y las mangas; y su Cutie Mark (un ojo en un triángulo) fue arrancada y vuelta a poner con corchetes.

La Muerte congela el aire a cien gritos a la redonda, y Lightdawn cae sofocado. En vez de caminar, hace que el mundo se mueva hasta estar encima del abominable unicornio.

La calavera de poni sonríe burlonamente.

—NADA LE GANA A LA MUERTE.

Y _hunde_ su casco esquelético en el pecho de Lightdawn.

Lightdawn aprieta sus fosilizados dientes, intentando luchar, pero es inútil.

_"Twilight..."_

Ve su vida pasar ante sus ojos. Está con Twilight, de potrillos, estudiando bajo un abeto en la plaza; ella le señala algo en un libro y él lee y explica pacientemente.

_"Twilight..., perdóname..."_

Es Twilight asustada en la Nightmare Night, y él la hace reír poniéndose una canasta en la espalda y actuando como una tortuga.

_"Si yo no hubiera sido tan idiota, esto no habría pasado..."_

Son él y Twilight, estudiando las estrellas, y ella orgullosamente le nombra algunas constelaciones.

_"Sólo espero que seas feliz. Me busqué esta muerte..."_

Ahora, bajo el abeto, le está enseñando a escribir. Ella aplaude, manchada de tinta, tras escribir (toscamente, pero legible) la palabra "mamá". Él asiente.

_"Vive feliz. Sé feliz... feliz..."_

Ella cae desde la copa de un árbol y él desde abajo corre a salvarla.

Ella se va a estudiar a la Escuela de Magia, y él la lleva en su corazón...

Y va descubriendo e investigando secretos horrendos, después de que una cosa como una masa negra casi lo devora. Y así investiga cosas que ningún poni debe investigar jamás...

Él se va a vivir a Ponyville, en aquel invierno que pasó y vendrá, y le pide matrimonio; ella acepta y deciden casarse en dos semanas. Pero sus conocimientos oscuros lo fuerzan a cometer una locura, y ambos discuten y ella se va. Esa misma noche él muere de una forma que es mejor no contar.

_"¡Perdóname, Twilight!"_

Con sus últimas energías piensa en su amada. Se aferra a sus ojos, se ancla a sus labio como cáliz hecho de rosas, y nunca como antes el deseo de volver a verla es más fuerte.

La Muerte se lo lleva. Ya todo termina...

_"No."_

Las sombras parpadean. Los colores de las cosas se destiñen un poco. Cuervos se arrojan contra las lápidas hasta quebrarse el cráneo.

_"¡No!"_

La Muerte grita un conjuro con palabras talladas con fuego sobre lápidas de hueso.

_"¡Twilight!"_

Lightdawn, de un golpe con la pata, le arranca la pata de su pecho. La Muerte alza su guadaña, pero los ojos falsos de Lightdawn le lanzan una mirada de piedra que la empuja y envía a su esencia varios corazones más atrás.

Lightdawn el Escritor se sienta de golpe y grita:

—¡TWILIGGHHHT!

Mientras tres cuervos negros salen volando de su boca.

El mundo se pinta de gris. La Muerte intenta conjurar un hechizo, pero una pincelada de suspiros le tapan la boca.

El unicornio no muerto se incorpora. Su piel se endurece y ennegrece, se cubre de líneas anaranjadas, pareciendo un volcán con lava erupcionando. Y arde en llamas, arde como el amor, como una antorcha. Arde.

Y ahora es otro.

Su cabeza es una calavera envuelta en llamas rojizas, su cuerno reestablecido a su longitud normal. La piel de su cuerpo piel, ahora piel viva de color violeta oscuro, parece evaporar la humedad del aire, y sobre sus cascos de acero negro tiene mechones de fuego rojo ardiendo. Su crin y cola están compuestas por fuego azul. Su chaqueta ahora es una chaqueta negra de cuero con tres púas en los hombros, y las líneas de su Cutie Mark están marcadas con fuego.

—¡Yo no te pertenezco! —grita Lightdawn, el Escritor. Su voz parece una hoguera crepitando.

La Muerte sonríe tranquila.

—OH, CLARO QUE ME PERTENECES, PERO DE OTRO MODO, Y CREO QUE ME RESULTAS MÁS ÚTIL EN ESTE PLANO. POR CIERTO, DESPIERTA.

Y sonriendo, se pone una bufanda blanca. Desaparece, los colores normales vuelven a sus lugares y Lightdawn se deja caer, rendido.

_"¡Qué diantre me pasó! No importa, espero que la Muerte me deje tranquilo para poder volver a ver a Twilight."_

A pesar de que su apariencia es terrorífica, piensa el nombre de Twilight con ternura. Cabecea y puede jurar que cierra los ojos sólo por un instante...

Pero cuando los abre, no está envuelto en llamas, ni siquiera está de pie. Continúa tumbado, descansando, cerca del Masticador, como si nunca hubiera salido corriendo, como si la Muerte nunca hubiera aparecido.


	17. 16: Conspiraciones

**LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR**

* * *

><p><strong>16<strong>

**Conspiraciones**

Stein termina de reír. Se sacude las manos para librarlas de restos de sangre.

_"¿Sangre?"_

El tipo estaba muerto. Es intrigante el por qué se sintió tan feliz de repente, pero es aún más intrigante un cadáver de tres horas lleno de sangre... como si estuviera vivo...

_"Por un..."_

Corre a lavarse las manos, y tras secarse toma una pinza y un bisturí. Tiene mucho que explorar...

* * *

><p>Zecora y Huáscar contemplan llenos de emoción a sus hermanos mágicos.<p>

Están todos reunidos, en un lugar tan seguro que los traidores morirían y los intrusos jamás entrarían. Están reunidos en las notas musicales de la risa de un bebé recién nacido. Cuando los bebés ríen, generan en su conjunto una nota musical tan pulcra y dulce, que sólo criaturas con la espina dorsal afinada de manera correcta pueden entrar.

Chamanes-cóndor del Tahuantinsillu, kallawayas llamas; pul yah jaguares de Tikal y Chichén Itzá, nahuales venados de Anáhuac, machis huemules; búfalos-medicina de las Tierras Medias, völva grifos de Greifland, videntes Diamond Dogs, médicos-brujo cebras; itako mapaches de Cipango, udogan osos de Medvesia, tohungas de las Islas; druidas corzos, astrólogos gacelas, hechiceros-colibrí lémures. Brujos, magos y chamanes de los pueblos más rústicos del mundo conocido.

Zecora casi llora al ver rostros que no esperaba volver a ver.

Ella los ve como flores con rostros individuales entre los pétalos; pero también los ve como jeroglíficos en un papiro y como dibujos en una vasija de arcilla. Y siente ganas de llorar al ver a viejos amigos, compañeros de logia a quienes le tiempo ha pateado: Aldebarán, un poni terrestre, sonriendo despreocupado; Insanity, una cabra con problemas mentales de tanto cultivar la "magia" del mentalismo; Windheart, una búfalo-medicina, que llora con lágrimas de luz dorada por la emoción; Víctor el zahorí zíngaro parece vibrar a seis _hertz_ por segundo. Y Huáscar el kallawaya, la llama con corazón de maíz, está a su lado.

—Creí que habían muerto —Windheart abraza a Huáscar y a Zecora, aunque los tres están separados por continentes; la búfalo se seca las lágrimas—. Oh, Wakan Tanka me ha dado un gran regalo esta noche.

—Eso mismo digo yo —replica Aldebarán— ¿Para cuándo la fiesta? Podemos reunirnos en el eructo de un pirata borracho...

Y ríe. Víctor le da un coscorrón con la hoja de su flor.

—¡No seas irreverente, brujo!

Pero sólo ellos se llevan bien. Los "magos" (y "magos" es un término incorrecto, ya que la "Magia" de verdad proviene del interior, y la gran mayoría ahí son chamanes, brujos, hechiceros y derivados) no se llevan bien. Comienzan a discutir acaloradamente, y pueden entenderse ya que hablan el lenguaje de los sueños.

En los sueños no se habla con palabras, sino con imágenes, música y sentimientos.

—¿No creen que deberíamos hacer algo antes de que se vayan a otro lado? —pregunta Zecora.

—Para nada, son profesionales —responde Huáscar, sereno—. No permitirán que sus rencores personales se interpongan con la seguridad del mundo.

Pero tras unos minutos, la sonrisa de Huáscar se desvanece.

—¡AMUKIM! —grita con un sonido de caracolas tan fuerte que todos excepto sus amigos se retuercen— ¡SILENCIO!

—Basta, kallawaya —dice Víctor—, vas a quebrar sus mentes.

—¡Por favor! —ríe la llama—. Soy el menos guerrero de nosotros, juré nunca dañar nada que provenga de esta tierra.

—Huáscar sabe lo que hace —dice Windheart—, y eso es más de lo que se puede decir de varios.

Echa una significativa mirada a Aldebarán. El poni cruza dos pensamientos con una expresión enojada. Huáscar sonríe.

—Adelante, Zecora, explícales lo que está pasando.

La cebra lo mira con dos rayos de sol que se encienden sorprendidos.

—¿Yo?

—Te respetan mucho. Eres una leyenda. ¿Quién de los aquí reunidos no conoce tus peripecias y luchas por esta Naturaleza en coma?

—Pero... Huáscar..., tú sabes más de este tema..., la Madre Tierra es tu emblema..., yo sólo soy una hechicera que con ustedes ha sido sincera.

—Yo sé, pero tú te apasionas —se ríe—. Entonces hablemos los dos. Junto tu voz con mi voz, y tu música con mi música.

Zecora, algo nerviosa, comienza a hablar junto con Huáscar. En un acorde de zampoñas y bongós, les explica de las cosas que pasaron y que se repetirán.

Les explica que hace cinco mil años invasores alicornios llegaron del otro lado del Gran Océano y cortaron los canales de poder, las venas por donde corría la sagrada Energía de la tierra. Que desde ese día la Naturaleza estaba en un coma profundo y todos los pueblos habían perdido su memoria, dejando desde ese día de ser ellos mismos.

Les explica utilizando imágenes tristes, a veces perturbadoras y horribles, grabadas en la retina de Huáscar. Zecora hace sus sentimientos vuelen a las consciencias astrales, mientras Huáscar mantiene la armonía de su música.

Pero luego les dice que la Madre Tierra ha despertado de nuevo su Energía, como un corazón que vuelve a latir. Les dice que tengan fe en que la Mama Naturaleza vuelva a despertar, porque despertará y las magias despertarán con ella. Les dice también que se preparen, pues los que la aletargaron también se preparan para volver a adormecerla. Les dice que no se rindan, aunque la batalla parezca perdida, aunque el ejército de acero y fuego parezca más poderoso que las plumas y la madera; pues sólo las cosas buenas perduran, y lo malo se ahoga en su propia inmundicia. Les dice que si se mantienen juntos serán más invencibles que todas las estrellas del cielo.

Todo esto es lo que dice Zecora en la risa de un bebé.

* * *

><p>El Masticador siente que va cayendo. Estaba revisando astralmente el mundo conocido, pero alguien lo ha empujado...<p>

Intuye un nuevo tipo de presencia. Otra Energía_. "¿Qué es esto?"_

Siente como si lo arrastrara un río. Y presiente.

Como un feto dentro del útero, siente por todas partes olores, calores, sabores y texturas que nunca en su vida ha sentido. Y siente como si se lo susurraran, una nueva presencia, una colosal presencia colonizando extensiones inmensas del plano astral.

_"¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy?"_

Y abre los ojos usando los ojos de un bebé nacido muerto. Y lo que ve casi rompe su mente.

_"¡MIERDA! ¡UN MUNDO DESCONOCIDO!"_

Un torrente de información entra por su cerebro. Millones de imágenes, difusas, como recuerdos de la infancia, lo bombardean. El calor ceremonial de dos gemas poderosas. Un rey acariciando con cariño la panza de su esposa embarazada. Ponis terrestres con metal en vez de piel y trozos de cristal en vez de ojos. Pegasos conjurando magia, una magia completamente ajena a cualquier magia del mundo conocido. Ningún poni terrestre de carne y hueso. Unicornios volando con alas de energía.

Ve que máquinas ciclópeas recolectan las cosechas de los campos y regulan la calibración de potencia de generadores a milenios de diferencia con respecto a Equestria. Ve máquinas con forma de libélulas planeando a baja altura. Ve un Mundo Desconocido en el lado opuesto del planeta, un nuevo continente en las riberas de la aurora, difuminándose a través de nubes de risas, ciencia y piel de poni.

_"Esto es hermoso…"_

El aroma de aquella tierra trepa por su espina dorsal. Y el sabor de aquella nueva magia lo reconforta. Es una magia poderosa concentrada en dos humildes gemas.

_"Podría utilizar su poder para destruir a mis enemigos. Pero no tengo dinero para organizar una expedición de conquista y capturar sus gemas. Debo poseer a alguien. El Escritor debe apresurarse con la misión que le asigné."_

* * *

><p>—LA MADRE NATURALEZA HA TRASPASADO SUS ENERGÍAS A UN RECEPTOR TERRESTRE DE SEXO FEMENINO. LAS FUERZAS DESTRUCTORAS DE LA TIERRA PRIMIGENIA HAN HECHO LO MISMO CON UN MACHO.<p>

Habla el Espíritu Guardián del tesoro. Echa una mirada a cada poni ahí reunido.

Uno es un corpulento poni terrestre de un color gris clarísimo, casi blanco; su crin y cola son de color castaño, sus ojos son azules y fríos como el hielo, y su marca es una cruz esvástica. Es el general Hatred Angerson, comandante de las guerrillas rebeldes del Norte. Está sentado en un trono de piedra en el centro, ya que es el único representante de las guerrillas.

A su lado izquierdo, se extienden tres tronos de piedra para los representantes de la Cofradía Oscura.

El primero ser un unicornio, o lo fue hace muchísimo tiempo. Negro, con pelo en sus cascos puntiagudos, su hocico, crin y cola son blancos. Sus horribles ojos verdes parecen ojos de gato, pero están segmentados por líneas negras que salen de la pupila, como una rueda de varios radios. Tiene colmillos, un cuerno afilado, y es bastante musculoso para ser un unicornio. Ya no es un poni. Es Last Death, representando a los _yanoponis_ de la Cofradía Oscura.

A su lado, está un mago-pudrición, cuyos tendones al aire libre supuran un líquido verdoso y espumoso cada vez que respira. Representa a los magos-pudrición de la Cofradía Oscura.

Al final, un monstruoso grifo está sentado. Negro de pico a cola, tiene una marca de plumas rojas como una "V" en su espalda. Pero en su parte de león alguien arrancó su piel y la reemplazó por cuero negro; sus patas de águila tienen horrendas garras de doce centímetros. Es Bane Black, un grifo mutado, representando a la Evolución (una asociación de científicos que experimentan con seres conscientes) de la Cofradía Oscura.

A su derecha, se extienden sólo un trono

Uno está ocupado por un raro unicornio negro, con una calavera como Cutie Mark. Su cabeza parece un cráneo cubierto de piel, incluso sus ojos son cuencas vacías que rezuman sangre. Es Deadhoof, de la Secta de los Oscuros, representando a la totalidad del Covenant.

—Eso quiere decir que los Paladines Verdes se están reuniendo. Esos hippies deben de haberla sentido como nosotros —dice Deadhoof con voz horrible.

—No entiendo en qué afecta a esto a mi cruzada —dice con voz grave Hatred el poni.

—Ssi los poniss no conssideraran las viejass leyendass como ssólo leyendass, ssabríass que essto te afecta tanto como a nossotross —sisea Last Death, y al terminar de hablar saca una larga lengua bífida.

—Mi amigo _yanoponi_ tiene razón —toma la palabra Bane—. Los Paladines Verdes se creen guardianes del mundo y se pondrán insoportables. Y si se asocian con la Orden del Alfil Negro...

—No se unirán —interrumpe Deadhoof—. Los Alfiles Negros son violentos pero sutiles; mientras que los Paladines Verdes van por un lado más mágico.

—PERO NOSOTROS DEBEMOS UNIRNOS. EL COVENANT, LA COFRADÍA OSCURA Y LAS GUERRILLAS, TODOS TENEMOS UN MISMO OBJETIVO: DESTRUIR EQUESTRIA E INSTAURAR UN NUEVO ORDEN MUNDIAL, DESTRUYENDO A LAS DEMÁS RAZAS IMPURAS E INFERIORES.

—Como los grifos —dice Hatred. Bane le echa una mirada—. Dije grifos, no cosas mutantes.

—Poco me importa —contesta Bane—, dejé de ser un grifo hace años.

—Assí como yo dejé de sser poni —dice Last Death.

—POR ESO LOS INSTO. A USTEDES, BRAVOS DE LA COFRADÍA OSCURA, PODEROSOS FANÁTICOS DEL COVENANT Y AGUERRIDOS GUERRILLEROS. LOS TRES DEBEMOS TRABAJAR CODO A CODO PARA ASOLAR ESTA TIERRA. ¿CONVENIMOS?

Un minuto de silencio. Los representantes de la Cofradía cuchichean entre ellos.

—Convenimos —dice Hatred, poniéndose de pie—. Las guerrillas a mi mando se suman a esta alianza.

_—En nombre de toda la Cofradía Oscura —_el mago-pudrición se levanta—: _Convenimos._

—¡Que no se diga que el Covenant se queda atrás! —grita Deadhoof— ¡Convenimos!

El Espíritu Guardián sonríe. Tres pactos. Tres garras. Un Tridente que iba a desangrar a Equestria.

—Y ya que estamos, quisiera informar a mis _compañeros_ —Deadhoof resalta la última palabra—, de que una tal Agente Hooves del S.E.S.E. ha estado destruyendo varios laboratorios de una Secta hermana.

—¡Esa Agente! —Bane se sienta y hace una mueca de asco— ¡Ella sola destruyó nuestro mejor laboratorio y encerró a nuestros mejores científicos! ¡Por no decir que destruyó equipo y varios libros con nuestras investigaciones! ¡Años de investigación idos a la basura!

—Yo también la conozco —replica Hatred—. Ha frustrado varios atentados cuidadosamente planeados. Es aún más desesperante que ese loco lunático que se disfraza del _Tornado_.

A pesar de ser tan horrendos y monstruosos, todos ríen; todos, excepto el Espíritu.

—¿Un orate disfrazado del _Tornado_? —se burla Bane— ¿Ese tipo del sombrero, la máscara y eso?

—¿Qué tanto daño puede hasser un poni tan ridículo? —dice Last Death.

—En menos de una semana ha hecho que capturaran a siete de mis muchachos —dice Hatred, serio.

—BUENO —interrumpe el Espíritu— PARECE QUE LA PRIORIDAD INMEDIATA DE ESTE TRIDENTE ES CAPTURAR, TORTURAR Y MATAR A ESA AGENTE HOOVES Y A ESE _TORNADO_.


	18. 17: Un día casi normal

**LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TERCERA PARTE<br>**

**Huellas marcadas a fuego  
><strong>

_Cuida el nido, golondrinita, que viene el lobo_

_**Soy un vulgar saqueador**_

* * *

><p><strong>17<strong>

**Un día casi normal**

_Al día siguiente..._

—Verás, Escritor, ¿Recuerdas tu misión? —pregunta el Masticador, masticando ruidosamente.

—Sí —Lightdawn aún está desconcertado por su experiencia—. Ir al Bosque Everfree, matar a la Quimera, extraer su sangre y traértela.

—Bueno, hay un pequeño revés en tu misión. Además de la sangre de la Quimera, necesito que vayas a Canterlot y extraigas sangre de una de las Princesas.

—¿Pero qué...? ¡No voy a hacer eso!

—Calma. No quiero que la mates. Sólo te pido un poco de sangre, un poco como el que te saca un doctor para un examen.

—¿Y por qué esa vuelta de tuerca?

—No me creerás, pero descubrí un nuevo continente, en el lado opuesto del planeta.

—¿Un Mundo Desconocido? ¿Estás seguro? Según Star Swirl el Barbudo, las probabilidades de que hayan otros continentes es de un...

—¡Cállate! —el Masticador violentamente escupe hacia un lado—. Verás, necesitaba la sangre de la Quimera pues quería hacer un viaje astral hacia las profundidades del Océano y ver con mis propios ojos el continente hundido de Atlántida.

—Hasta que descubriste ese mundo nuevo.

—Sí. Como bien sabes, una proyección astral es separar mediante un trance profundo tu mente de tu cuerpo. Cuando los magos se teletransportan, primero hacen una proyección astral: transportan primero su mente al lugar que quieren ir; luego, con un gasto de energía, traen su cuerpo a ese lugar.

—Sí, eso todo el mundo lo sabe, pero no me estás explicando para que quieres tanta sangre.

—No es cualquier sangre. Una Quimera es un Mago del Caos corrompido por el Caos. Un alicornio es un ser que mezcla poderes terrenos y celestes. Son las dos sangres más mágicas del mundo y corresponden a los opuestos naturales de Orden y Caos. Planeo utilizar las energías mágicas de ambas sangres para potenciar mi propio poder y teletransportarme a aquel continente.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Y si caes en medio del Océano?

—No caeré. Ahora apresúrate con tu misión.

Dice eso último cortantemente. El Escritor se resigna y se levanta.

Será un largo día.

* * *

><p>Reaver se levanta y se asoma por la ventana. Fluttershy ya terminó de darle de comer a sus animales y ahora está en el linde del Bosque, visitando a sus animales. Reaver la ve rodeada de conejitos, mantícoras y halcones, y es hermosa y radiante como la Naturaleza misma.<p>

_"Fue una suerte ser atacado por esa mantícora."_

Al pensar en eso, piensa en el tesoro del alicornio. _"¡Cuánto oro! Si yo pudiera echarle el guante, podré ser digno de casarme con Fluttershy. Pero mientras no tenga un centavo, no puedo pensar en pretenderla. Además, conseguir ese tesoro es muy peligroso. Pero bueno, ya encontraré la forma de volverme rico."_

Piensa y sonríe.

* * *

><p>—Muy bien, Squeeze, mientras Fluttershy va a Ponyville a buscarte libros de filosofía, yo trataré de convencerte de seguir viviendo.<p>

Reaver está sentado en un banquito al lado del sofá. ¡Pero qué facha tiene! Para verse más "intelectual" está usando unos viejos anteojos sin cristales que encontró en el desván, una vieja corbata verde y una libreta. Squeeze está recostado sobre una toalla, para que sus tentáculos no mojen los cojines, mirando el techo con sus ojos de camarón. Dream Moon está a su lado, como "enfermera".

—¡Soy una basura! —dice Squeeze—. Fui creado con el propósito de saberlo todo, pero fallé en mi misión. ¿Qué sentido tiene para mí la vida? ¿Para qué debo seguir viviendo? ¿Cuál es mi propósito en el mundo?

—Estamos progresando —Reaver escribe un par de notas en la libreta— ¿Cómo fue la relación con tus padres?

—Lo más cercano a una figura paterna fue la probeta de vidrio donde fui cultivado. El ser que me creó nunca se presentó ante mí, y todos los miembros de esa vil raza se cebaban haciéndome experimentos.

—Infancia traumática —otro para de notas.

—Cuando comencé a investigar, solía preguntarme: ¿Qué irá a ser de mí en diez mil años? ¿Qué es seguro en mi vida? ¿Tengo alma? ¿Dónde iré si muero? ¿Algún Dios se apiadará de mí? ¿Existirá un Dios? Y si existe, ¿Por qué permite que aquella raza horrenda juegue a ser Él? ¿Qué sentido tiene todo eso? ¿Tengo yo un sentido?

—Interesante —en verdad, Reaver no entiende nada de lo que habla Squeeze; sus "notas" en realidad son dibujitos de dragones peleando contra Guardias Reales—. Enfermera, ¿Cuál es su opinión profesional?

—Ahhhhh, cuando yo era joven mi mamá me decía que la Gran Madre es como un pastel que se traga todos los ingredientes que le echen, y hace con eso un postre delicioso. ¡Ahhhhh! Yo solía hacer muchos postres.

La gárgola no para de sonreírle. Reaver pestañea.

—¿Consume algún tipo de estupefaciente?

—He notado que el azúcar eleva mi consciencia a niveles de pensamiento nunca antes vistos. He logrado captar la esencia misma del tiempo. Todo lo que ha existido desde el origen del universo _existe ahora también_. Lo que sucedió hace milenios sigue sucediendo en otra _curva_. Lo que sucederá dentro de milenios _sucede ya_. Si no lo podemos percibir es porque tampoco podemos penetrar en la _curva_ donde ocurre. Todo lo que existe, la vida, el Bien y el Mal tal como los conocemos, no son sino partes ínfimas de un todo inmenso. Cada uno de nosotros está unido a _toda _la vida que ha venido antes en la tierra. Todos nuestros antepasados forman parte de nosotros. De ellos sólo nos separa el tiempo, y el tiempo es una ilusión.

—Curioso —Reaver, durante la explicación de Squeeze, casi se queda dormido. Enfermera, ¿Qué opina?

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Algún día haré más amigos! ¡Y cocinaré un pastel para todos ellos!

—Eso es bonito.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Y tengo una receta especial para ti, Reaver!

—Eso no es bonito.

Reaver comienza a sudar al recordar la segunda vez que Dream Moon le curó. Hasta ahora no ha probado ningún postre de Dream Moon, pero no quiere arriesgarse a ser envenenado como la primera vez.

—Squeeze, en mi opinión profesional creo que deberías dejar de pensar tanto, no consumir azúcar y salir a divertirte. Quizá salir a... nadar por el arroyo..., conversar los peces..., em..., quizá conocer a una linda langosta y formar... ¿una familia?... Lo que quiero decir es que mucho estudio te hace mal.

—¡Tú no eres un profesional! —contesta Squeeze, arrebatando la libreta de Reaver, para añadir profundamente indignado—: Yo te hago partícipe de mis más íntimos pensamiento, ¡y tú te pones a hacer dibujos de dragones luchando contra Guardias Reales!

—¿Qué? —replica Dream Moon, tan indignada como Squeeze— ¡Ahhh! ¡Se suponía que eran aliados!

—Squeeze, sé que soy un idiota, pero por favor hazme caso. La soledad enloqueció a un amigo mío y no quiero que tú que vuelvas loco.

—¿Y qué es la locura? ¿Afirmar cosas que no tienen sentido? ¿Pero quién determinó el sentido? ¿Es sufrir una enfermedad mental? ¿Pero que te asegura que tú estás sano? ¿No puede ser que todos están loco y él curó su demencia? Los ponis viven felices y creen que lo saben todo, cuando hay cosas que ellos ni siquiera comprenden. Tú mismo, Reaver, que me has conocido, que has visto a un dhol, que has tocado a un cthoniano, que has tratado con los ángeles descarnados de la noche, dime: si le dijeras a los ponis que existo yo o cualquiera de las criaturas de Fluttershy, ¿Te creerían? No; te tacharían de loco. ¿Y eso significa que estás loco? No, pero si la sociedad dice que estás loco, entonces...

—¡Dream Moon, por favor cállalo! —grita Reaver, desesperado. Es demasiado para su cerebro de saqueador.

La gárgola saca de la nada un muffin y lo ensarta en la boca de Squeeze. O lo que tenga debajo de esos dos tentáculos que tiene en el lugar donde las langostas tienen sus bigotes. Reaver para asegurarse de que podrá dormir no mira cómo Dream Moon obliga a comer a Squeeze.

El monstruo marino se pone a dormir. O eso parece, ya que se queda quieto.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Los muffins siempre sacan de apuro!

—Gracias, hermosa, Squeeze me estaba volviendo loc...

—¡Aaaahhh! ¿Me llamaste hermosa?

La gárgola abraza a Reaver. Es una horrenda sensación de ser envuelto por una húmeda anaconda.

—¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Reaver, eres tan dulce! ¡Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido! ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh! ¡Ni Angel ni Squeeze me dicen cosas tan lindas!

Y ahora su mirada no es la mirada inocente tan común en ella. Es una mirada... pícara...

—¡Debo irme! —grita el saqueador, severamente perturbado, escapando volando.

Dream Moon lo mira con ojos románticos, cuidando de mantenerse a salvo en la sombra.

* * *

><p>—¿Esto lo hizo Dinky? —pregunta Twilight, desconcertada. Estudia un pergamino en donde están anotados los cálculos que realizó Dinky la noche anterior.<p>

—Así es —contesta orgullosa Amethyst Star—. Ya lo revisé tres veces, pero creo que me he confundido. Es tan lógico que no sé como no lo habían descubierto antes.

Pi es un número decimal no periódico que relaciona el perímetro de un círculo con su diámetro. Básicamente es un número infinito, o al menos solía serlo hasta Dinky.

—Pero esto es matemática avanzada. ¿Cómo aprendió todo eso?

—No sé. Pero tú sabes que mi hermanita siempre ha sido genio —el orgullo es notable en Amethyst Star. Twilight sabe que estaría igual de orgullosa si Dinky, en vez de aquel impresionante descubrimiento, le hubiese mostrado un dibujo sencillo.

—¡Esto es increíble! —Twilight no puede guardarse la emoción— ¡Ni siquiera Star Swirl el Barbudo logró llegar a estos resultados! ¡La Princesa debe enterarse ahora mismo!

* * *

><p>Fluttershy lleva en su bolso un grueso libro titulado <em>Discurso<em> _del método_, por un tal Descartes, para Squeeze; y dos libros para Reaver, _Soy un vulgar saqueador _y_ Sueños de obsidiana, _del escritor favorito de Reaver. El Doctor le había dicho en la fiesta de ayer que Reaver andaba tras aquel libro de _Soy un vulgar saqueador_. La pegaso amarilla se sorprendió al ver que es un libro de poemas. Poemas picantes y algo subidos de tono, pero poemas al fin y al cabo. Ella nunca esperó que fuera un poni tan sensible.

_"Tuvo una vida dura."_

Ha pasado a visitar a Rarity, pero ella está atacada. Le cuenta nerviosa los acontecimientos misteriosos que se adueñaron de los unicornios después de que ella se fuera. Fluttershy está extrañada, pero ahoga una risita: sin duda debe ser gracioso ver bailar a Rarity.

Sweetie Belle, si el Destino quiere ser bondadoso con los ponis, ha salido a jugar con sus dos amigas; pero puede ser que el Destino desee castigar Ponyville, y que las Cutie Mark Crusaders estén buscando su marca. Ahora con un nuevo integrante: Omar Ibn Ibrahim Ibn Fadhlan Al-Canterlot, acortado sólo en Omar.

—¡Fue terrible! —Rarity habla dramáticamente— ¡Hice cosas de las que arrepiento enormemente!

—Sólo abrazaste una cortina —dice Fluttershy con su voz baja—. Eso es... lindo.

Dice eso último casi con duda.

—¡Pero todos me vieron! ¡Ay, qué vergüenza! ¡Jamás podré volver a mostrar mi cara!

Fluttershy tiene una larga experiencia con los ataques de histeria de Rarity, y sabe que al final se les pasarán solos. No se le ocurre que su beso accidental con Reaver fue el causante de tal ola de emoción masiva.

_"¿Tendrá problemas Reaver con Squeeze? Nunca lo he dejado con ningún poni."_

A ella le parece increíble lo bien que se tomó Reaver la existencia de Dream Moon y Squeeze. Ella los conoció por medio de su tío, Sacred Lion, cuando aún estaba vivo y eran dos, tío y sobrina, cuidando la naturaleza y las bestias. Ella se asustó mucho, y tardó semanas en acostumbrarse a ellos. En cambio Reaver en menos de una semana ya los hizo parte de su día a día. Aunque Fluttershy sabe que en la noche tiene pesadillas con sus otras criaturas.

El recordar a su tío le hace recordar aquella vez que viajó a Appleloosa. Los búfalos le recordaron un poco a Sacred Lion, pues él también adornaba su cabeza con plumas; pero entre los búfalos no vio a ningún poni. Aquello la desconcertó, pero de su tío pocos sabían y no se atrevía a preguntarle a nadie.

_"Tal vez él sería de otro clan."_

Reaver le dijo que formó parte de una tribu del Everfree. ¿Podría ser su tío un poni del Everfree?

_"Podría ser... pero me da miedo ir al Bosque."_

Se muerde el labio. Detesta con todas sus fuerzas ser la miedosa, ser tan inútil y cobarde. Pero es que no puede evitar temblar, sentir el horror masticar su corazón, como cuando era una potranca y un monstruo la atacó.

Y entonces recuerda con todo lujo de detalles aquella vez: el frío tacto como barro, la oscuridad viniendo de todas partes, conjurando horribles ojos y verrugas. Y su padre cayendo inerte como una marioneta.

_"¡No!"_

—Fluttershy, ¿Te sientes bien? —Rarity la mira preocupada.

—S-sí, Rarity, no te preocupes —ustedes conocen a Fluttershy y saben tan bien como yo que su tono normal de voz es muy bajo.

Rarity no parece convencida del todo.

—Ven, te invito un té —dice—. Pero, Fluttershy, no me has contado, ¿Cómo encontraste a Reaver?

La pegaso de piel amarilla se ruboriza un poco. Recuerda el sabor de los labios de Reaver.

—Ah, bueno, es que..., no se esconde muy bien.

* * *

><p>Stormnight al llegar se quita el casco. Nunca le gustó mucho usarlo, prefería usar la <em>ushanka<em> tradicional de su pueblo. Stormnight es un bárbaro y no termina de comprender del todo por qué los sementales equestrianos relegan a las hembras la labor de fabricar ropa. Para el pueblo selenita, un verdadero macho debe ser capaz de autoabastecerse: cocinarse, cazar, recolectar y tejer ropa para el invierno. Y Stormnight es especialmente mañoso confeccionando gorros y mantas.

Desentierra un paquete de piel equina. Es carne de los ponis que mató ayer, envuelta en las pieles de ellos mismos para que la tierra no la arruinara. Está cruda pero él no le hará asco.

Usando su útil cuchillo _sica_ corta trozos que mastica sin apuro. Por el camino ha recolectado también unas cuantas bellotas. Sentado sobre una piedra, el alfanje listo para cualquier imprevisto, el Teniente General come su desayuno.

En la mentalidad de un guerrero de la luna, lo más importante es dominar el carácter. "Sólo dominándose a uno mismo se puede dominar a alguien más" suelen decir los ancianos chamanes. Y eso se logra con la abstinencia: sometiendo el cuerpo al hambre, al insomnio, al dolor, a la sed y al frío; nunca comer más de lo necesario, beber sólo agua fría, sólo consumir los productos de la tierra "en bruto" sin apenas cocción, abstinencia sexual estricta. Sólo así un simple guerrero se convierte en un Guerrero Maestro.

Y Stormnight puede reclamar ese honor. Jamás ha comido otra cosa que no sea carne cruda, semillas o frutos; jamás ha bebido otra agua que la que cae brava de los arroyos montañeses; siempre destina uno o dos días a la semana para hacer penitencias. De vez en cuando consume carne cocida y le agrega miel a sus frutos, y en las festividades de su pueblo se moja los labios con agua de maíz.

Puede decir con orgullo que se domina perfectamente.

Stormnight desconfía de la tecnología poni, como tantos otros selenitas, y también desconfía de sus mercados, sus talleres y sus oficios. Piensa que aquello vuelve a los ponis débiles y dependientes, en contraste de la autosuficiencia que tanto hacen gala los miembros de su tribu.

_"No comprendo por qué la Diosa Princesa quiere que tratemos de parecernos a ellos. Somos perfectos tal cual somos."_

Antes se enfurecía cuando los ponis lo llamaban "bárbaro", pero ahora lleva el título con orgullo. No necesita de aquella civilización débil y dependiente... aunque sea su amada Diosa quien le pida tratar de integrarse.

_"¿Amada?"_

Una expresión de desconcierto cruza la cara de Stormnight. Recuerda la primera vez que e vieron cuando Luna le tocó su cicatriz, preguntándole si le dolía; apenas al sentir su divino tacto en su piel, él sintió mariposas en su estómago.

* * *

><p>El Doctor Whoof termina de quitarle los vendajes a Reaver.<p>

—¡Vaya, Reaver! ¡Nunca había visto a nadie recuperarse tan rápido de una fractura!

—Fluttershy me ha cuidado bien —contesta el pegaso.

El Doctor se ríe, y acompaña a Reaver a la puerta. El marrón de la piel de Reaver es más fuerte que en él.

Lo mira alejarse volando.

La sonrisa del Doctor se va deformando hasta convertirse en una mirada aterradoramente seria.

_"De verdad, nunca había visto nadie recuperarse tan rápido. Algún secreto tiene ese pegaso."_

Piensa mientras cierra la puerta con un ruido sordo.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy está feliz al ver a Reaver recuperado por completo. Aunque él no le ha dicho nada, ella sabe que Dream Moon tuvo algo que ver...<p>

Pero al tiempo que está feliz, también está triste.

—A-ahora que estás bien, ¿T-te vas a ir?

Trata de contenerse su pena.

Reaver deja de sonreír y ahora su rostro es aquel rostro melancólico que a Fluttershy tanto intrigaba y que ahora comprende bien.

—Em..., Fluttershy, yo... me preguntaba si... si podría quedarme unos días más... en tu casa...

Ella abre los ojos por la sorpresa.

—Digo..., si es que no molesto...

_"¡No molestas en nada! ¡Quédate! ¡Quédate!"_

—N-no, no, no molestas..., p-pueden quedarte el tiempo que... que quieras...

Reaver sonríe. Fluttershy igual. El silencio que sobreviene a continuación no es un silencio molesto.

Es un silencio agradable.

Sonriendo, pasean por el pueblo.

* * *

><p>Al sonar la campana, los potros a toda velocidad dejan sus trabajos en la mesa de Cheerilee y se van. El último en salir es Omar, el hijo del lobo. Con algo de timidez deja su hoja de cuaderno encima de la mesa. El señor Ibrahim decidió llevarlo a la escuela; les está yendo bien en los negocios y no tienen ningún apuro en volver a Canterlot. Pero Omar necesita estudiar.<p>

Cheerilee toma el trabajo del lobezno. Está escrito en alifato, la escritura tradicional de los lobos de Krallikistán, y ella, aunque es una pedagoga experta, no sabe leer aquellos caracteres.

Lo deja a un lado y prosigue con el siguiente. El trabajo de Scootaloo.

Logra revisar dos preguntas antes de darse cuenta de que una sombra oscurece la puerta.

Alguien espera.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —pregunta Cheerilee.

El Doctor Whoof entra a paso calmado. La maestra lo saluda y el responde con cortesía.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —pregunta ella, revisando la tercera pregunta.

—Alguien que mastica mucho me pidió que viniera —el Doctor saca de su corbata una pieza de ajedrez. Un alfil negro que brilla a la luz del sol.

Cheerilee se pone tensa. Su sonrisa se desvanece.

Rápidamente se levanta y cierra las cortinas del salón de clase. La puerta suelta un leve "click" cuando ella le pone llave.

El Doctor, mientras tanto, ha acercado una silla a la mesa de la maestra.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta ella en voz baja.

—¿Recuerdas que te conté acerca de los Hermanos del Signo Amarillo?

—Sí. Una Secta malvada.

—¿Recuerdas que hay una tal "Agente Hooves" del Servicio Especial Secreto Equestriano?

—Sí, la que ha destruido los laboratorios donde esos dementes experimentan con ponis.

—Bien, el Masticador quiere que el Escritor y yo la capturemos y le borremos la memoria.

—¿Pero por qué? Ella ha logrado más que todos nosotros juntos.

—Según el Masticador, ella está a punto de descubrir la existencia de los Mi-Go.

Cheerilee se queda de piedra. Los Mi-Go, alias "Hongos". Ella por fortuna sólo los conoce de nombre, porque los únicos de la Orden que los han visto —el Doctor y el Escritor— concuerdan en que son tan horribles que podrían llevar a la locura. Según el Doctor, son criaturas que _vinieron de las estrellas_.

Cheerilee, como miembro de la secreta Orden del Alfil Negro, sabe también que los Hermanos del Signo Amarillo se llevan mal con los Mi-Go. Los Hermanos los matan y se apropian de su tecnología.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—Para la mente de un poni, sí.

Cheerilee mira el alfil negro.

—Gracias por informarme, Doctor —susurra ella, cogiendo la pieza de ajedrez.

—De nada, Profesora —contesta él, levantándose.

* * *

><p>Ve a su madre desangrándose por los dolores del parto.<p>

Ve a su padre asfixiado por aquella oscuridad con garras.

Ve a su tío morir con todo su interior corroído por el ácido industrial.

Ve aquel monstruo hecho de noche atrapar a Reaver.

—¡No! —grita Fluttershy, llorando amargamente.

_—Atrévete a volver a amar _—dice el monstruo con voz oscura—, _y esto es lo que pasará._

El monstruo envuelve a Reaver como una araña a una mosca. Y lo incorpora a su sistema.

—¡NOOO! —grita Fluttershy, despertando. Tarda un poco en calmarse. Mira por la ventana.

Está llorando.

Todas las personas que ha querido han muerto. Su sueño dice toda la verdad.

Antes no le pasó.

Pero ahora teme amar a Reaver.


	19. 18: Breve interludio

**LA BELLEZA Y EL SAQUEADOR  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>18<strong>

**Breve interludio  
><strong>

Es muy temprano. Una niebla cubre el campamento que los selenitas han levantado en las afueras del pueblo; en una jaula tiritan los prisioneros. A pesar del frío, gran parte de los selenitas andan sin sus armaduras, aunque con las armas en la espalda. Han levantado una cerca alrededor del campamento, lo suficientemente alta como para no poder ser saltada con facilidad.

—Oye, Darkeye, ¿Y cómo se tomó Stormnight que desobedecieras sus órdenes y perdieras a tres prisioneros? —pregunta Viewshade, sin su armadura, apoyada contra la cerca y con el alfanje cruzado en la espalda. Su marca es un arco cruzado con un carcaj.

—Pues se lo tomó muy bien —Darkeye está también apoyado en esa cerca, ya con su armadura puesta—. Al menos no me arrancó el ojo.

—Eres su mejor amigo...

—Stormnight ha crecido, y yo no —Darkeye mira con una molestia fingida—. Tú nos conoces desde pequeños, Viewshade. Stormnight ya no es el pequeñín dientón, tartamudo y torpe, ahora es un guerrero selenita supremo, grande, fuerte y ágil —Darkeye suspira—. En cambio, yo continúo siendo el potro distraído de siempre.

—Por eso te quiero —Viewshade lo mira comprensiva, mientras apoya un casco en el hombro de Darkeye.

—Gracias, linda —el guerrero le sonríe. Ambos se dan un beso.

_—¡Ke dhagaskan! ¡Ke dhagaskan! _—oyen una voz provenir de la niebla—_ ¡Sak-Nar Dhekunshiran ke dhagaskan ya shatur uhgjrak akmaka na Igjarmur!_

"¡Vengo de vuelta! ¡Vengo de vuelta! ¡El Gran Guerrero Stormnight viene de vuelta de hacer el trabajo de Darkeye!" es lo que se traduce de aquel vozarrón que les habla en su idioma. Sólo puede ser una persona.

—¡Stormnight! —gritan al unísono Darkeye y Viewshade— ¿En qué momento salió al bosque?

En la niebla se forma una amplia silueta. Rápidamente Viewshade vuela al encuentro de su comandante.

Lo ve surgir de la niebla como un espectro de la guerra, el alfanje en la espalda, una sonrisa carnívora de guerrero. En su espalda trae a dos ponis inconscientes, dos de los tres que escaparon. Y su cola está amarrada a una rama que va arrastrando, encima de la cual va un venado de espinaca.

No trae armadura pues no la necesita.

—¡_Kei-kei, _Teniente General! —la selenita gris de alas membranosas reverencia al guerrero y se golpea el pecho con el casco.

—¡_Kei-kei,_ guerrera! —Stormnight contesta el saludo dándose también un golpe en el pecho.

Ella corre a ayudarlo con el ciervo de espinaca. Los ciervos de espinaca son una especie abundante en todo el mundo conocido, y son la presa habitual de los lobos de madera; por su consistencia vegetal también son cazados por poblaciones herbívoras. Un filete es similar a una tortilla.

—¡Stormnight! ¿Cómo...? —pregunta Drakeye, sorprendido. Su amigo ni siquiera da muestras de estar cansado.

—Mi corazón late con la luna —responde Stormnight, sonriendo enigmáticamente—. Pon estos prisioneros en la jaula, antes de que me dé hambre.

Y ríe siniestramente.

* * *

><p>La Guardia Lunar es bastante impopular en Ponyville. Frente al espíritu amistoso, inocente y colorido, ellos rezan una letanía de sangre. No son pocos los que los consideran unos bárbaros, y de hecho no están lejos de la verdad.<p>

Stormnight, enfundado en su armadura pero sin su casco, habla con la Alcaldesa.

—Sé que comencé con el pie izquierdo, pero sé que puedo arreglar la mala imagen que tiene mi pueblo —dice él—. No le mentiré, su ciudad está pésimamente defendida. Podría conquistarla con trece guerreros y me sobrarían.

—En Equestria no nos gusta la violencia y no han habido batallas en Ponyville desde hace siglos. Eso ya debería saberlo, General.

—Teniente, Teniente General. Dígame, Alcaldesa, si no hubieran hecho la paz con los grifos, ellos habrían bajado hasta aquí. ¿Ustedes habrían resistido?

—No quiero molestar —el corpulento Ragnar se acerca—, pero él tiene razón. Ganas no le faltaban a mi pueblo para conquistar hasta Appleloosa de ser necesario. Y no es por ser malo, pero esta ciudad la puedo conquistar yo sólo. No tiene murallas, está en medio de un llano, cerca tiene un Bosque y una cordillera. Un movimiento de tenaza en tres frentes y adiós ponis.

—Al fin alguien que me entiende —los ojos de Stormnight brillan de emoción—. No te he visto en el pueblo, grifo, pero he tenido el honor de combatir contra tu raza. Grandes guerreros que se merecen todo mi respeto.

—Tu raza es sólo un mito allá en el Norte —se ríe Ragnar—. Cuando nos dijeron que la Princesa Luna había adquirido una Guardia Selenita pensé que era una broma.

Los dos se dan un apretón de patas al estilo de los guerreros. Esto es, estrechándose el antebrazo.

Los dos guerreros se van conversando alegremente, dejando a la Alcaldesa sola.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —pregunta ella, llena de confusión.

* * *

><p>Cerca de ahí, pasean Fluttershy y Reaver. Algunos ponis cuchichean al verlos, pero la pareja no los escucha.<p>

_"No te enamores, Fluttershy. Todos a los que amas sufren..."_

Pero es tan difícil hacerse caso a sí misma...

—Los conejos se defienden solos, Fluttershy. Una vez una horda de conejos devoró todo el maíz que habíamos guardad...

Reaver iba hablando tan distraído que choca contra Stormnight. Rebota y cae al piso, mientras que el selenita apenas se mueve.

Fluttershy está asustada. _"¡No le haga nada!"_

Reaver está con los ojos muy abiertos.

—S-señor, yo...

—No hay problema, yo estaba distraído— se ¿disculpa? Stormnight, levantándolo de un tirón—. Sigue caminando con tu novia —se voltea hacia el recio grifo que está a su lado—. Ragnar, explícame de nuevo cómo conquistaste tu montaña...

_"¿Se disculpó...?"_

—E-ella no es mi... —Reaver, algo sonrojado, intenta explicar que no son novios. Pero Stormnight ya está inmerso en su mundo de batallas que le pertenece.

Reaver parece reconocer a alguien en medio de los ponis que también pasean por ahí, y se voltea hacia la pegaso.

—Fluttershy, voy a buscar mi... libro y regreso enseguida.

—Yo voy con Rarity —dice ella, al vislumbrar a su amiga cerca de ahí.

Reaver le sonríe. Sigue con la vista al pegaso oscuro como castaña cruzando el cielo.

_"Ojalá pudiera amarte, Reaver"._

* * *

><p>—¿Tu raza practica el canibalismo? ¿No son herbívoros?<p>

—Comemos de todo. Carne, semillas, plantas, sobre todo cosas crudas —Stormnight hace una mirada sigilosa—. No confiamos en el fuego.

—Pero, ¿Canibalismo?

—Es todo un ritual, hermano grifo. Es un acto de desprecio hacia tus enemigos más odiados, ya que los tragas y los expulsas convertidos en...

—Ya, ya, ya entendí.

—En cambio, cuando vences a un guerrero digno, le arrancas el corazón, lo alzas para que lo toque la luz de la luna, o si es de día, lo levantas hacia el sol, que es la luna del día; y le arrancas una ceremoniosa mordida con todo el respeto del mundo, siguiendo el rito de la luna.

Stormnight cierra los ojos y comienza a recitar.

_Dame tu último aliento, gran guerrero._  
><em>Dame tu fuerza y tu astucia.<em>  
><em>Dame tu vida para que no haya sido en vano.<em>  
><em>Dame tu muerte para que yo un día muera.<em>  
><em>Dame tu honor y tu gloria.<em>  
><em>Dame el aire que respiraste.<em>  
><em>Dame tu pasión y tu furia.<em>  
><em>Dame tu paz y tu calma.<em>  
><em>Dame la luna en que naciste.<em>  
><em>Dame tu sangre y tus huesos.<em>  
><em>Dame tus armas y tu lengua.<em>  
><em>Y ahora regresa con la luna.<em>

Abre los ojos.

—Un verso por cada fase de luna. Una oración sagrada.

Susurra con los ojos centelleantes.

—Vaya —Ragnar sonríe—, morir así debe ser todo un honor. Cuando yo muera, tal vez me pondrán en un drakar grifo y lo quemarán para que yo llegue al Valhala.

Ambos se guerreros se ríen, ante la vista atónita de todo el pueblo. Y Darkeye lo mira también desazonado.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Stormnight tiene un nuevo mejor amigo! —dice con una expresión triste.

—¿En qué te basas para decir eso? —pregunta Viewshade.

—Nunca ha reído así con nadie.

—Ay, tienes razón... ¿Estás llorando, Darkeye?

—No, me entró algo en el ojo.

El tuerto unicornio se da la vuelta y camina cabizbajo por la calle. Viewshade lo mira, triste.

Stormnight termina de reír, y al hacerlo, sus veloces ojos se fijan en un escaparate de una tienda.

_"¿El Tornado?"_

Caminando a paso ligero, entra en la tienda y coge un cómic. Lo lee rápidamente.

—¡Oiga, debe pagar por eso! —alega la vendedora.

El selenita saca un cuchillo. Artesanal, de hierro, mango de hueso y decorado con una pluma. La vendedora lo mira aterrada. Stormnight lo deja encima del escaparate.

—Guarde el cambio —dice mientras sale con el cómic, dejando a la vendedora completamente perpleja.

Ragnar lo ve salir y se acerca de un aletazo.

—¡No sabía que te gustaban los cómics! Bueno, es que recién hoy te conozco —ve la portada—. Ah, _El Tornado_, cuando yo era un niño una vez llegó a mis manos uno de esos. Es un héroe como pocos, ¿No?... ¿No?

Ragnar se fija en que Stormnight no para de leer. Sus ojos se mueven a gran velocidad.

—No puede ser... —Stormnight levanta la mirada— ¡Ese _Tornado_ salvó a un cerdito y se devolvió a ese grifo! ¡Salvó al cerdito! ¡Deberían hacerle un monumento! —el guerrero suelta el cómic— ¡Diosa Luna, he tratado de matar a un héroe!

—¿El que salvara a un cerdito te hizo darte cuenta de que era un héroe? —pregunta Ragnar, quien no entiende nada de lo que está pasando.

—Sí. Yo, cuando era un potrillo...

* * *

><p><em>Quien viera al potrillo que era Stormnight no reconocería al guerrero esbelto como una lanza que es ahora. Es un potrillo bajo, de poca masa, dientes demasiado grandes y ojos perdidos en el horizonte.<em>

_—¡Eres un guerrero ridículo, Stormnight! —le grita un potro de mucho mejor físico, dándole un golpe en la cara que mandan al actual feroz General contra un charco de barro— ¡Miren, es Stormnight el Llorón! ¡Llorón! ¡Llorón!_

_—¡Déjenlo tranquilo! —Viewshade es la misma de siempre. Cara sucia, restos de comida en las comisuras de sus labios y una expresión de confianza en su cara, se arroja contra el grupo de potros y sin piedad patea a varios._

_Docenas de piedras caen sobre ellos. Darkeye también es el mismo, parado con orgullo, su ojo tuerto completamente blanco._

_Los potros salen corriendo, no sin antes volver a gritar "¡Llorón!" y reírse._

_—¡Váyanse al demonio, hijos de perra! —grita Viewshade, feroz._

_—¿Estás bien, Stormnight? —Darkeye lo ayuda a levantarse del barro— ¡Ese perro te quebró la nariz!_

_—Estoy-estoy bien —Stormnight cuando era pequeño tenía la manía de repetir dos veces las palabras. Ante la mirada preocupada de sus amigos, se va con la cabeza gacha hacia su casa._

_Es la noche en la montaña. Y bajo la luna llena, frío y viento, Stormnight la mira, mira._

_—¡Tú eres la madre-madre que no tuve! —grita el pequeño, llorando— ¡Sabes que soy débil-débil, cobarde y torpe-torpe! ¡No esperes que sea-sea un gran-gran guerrero!_

_Y continúa llorando._

_—¡Stormnight, la cena está lista!_

_El potro se seca las lágrimas y va hacia su cueva._

_Su padre junto al fuego parece un sueño. Un guerrero como pocos, hábil con el alfanje, el arco y el angón. Stormnight se siente una completa decepción._

_El potro toma un cuenco de barro con un trozo de carne cruda y un puñado de moras silvestres. Se sienta junto a su padre._

_Él se voltea lentamente; siempre cuando piensa sus movimientos son lentos. Tarda un poco en salir del mundo de los pensamientos y sonreírle a su hijo._

_—¿De nuevo te quedaste haciendo entrenamiento extra? —su voz es como el pedernal pulido._

_—Sí, papá-papá._

_—Stormnight, no todo en esta vida en entrenar. Desde hace cuatro años que te quedas entrenando dos veces._

_—Aún no aprendo a volar-volar —contesta apenado._

_—¿Y qué? —contesta su padre—. A tu edad tanto ejercicio y disciplina es malo. Viewshade ya no se molesta en venir a buscarte para ir a pescar, ¡porque nunca estás!_

_Stormnight se echa un puñado de moras, manchándose toda la boca al morderlas. Su padre le da una cariñosa sonrisa._

_—Pero te mereces un premio —se levanta y va hacia un rincón, de dónde saca un bulto que entrega a su hijo. Stormnight lo mira, mira: es un pequeño cerdito de color sonrosado y húmeda nariz, que busca protección—. Te lo mereces, hijo._

_El cerdito se acurruca en el pecho del pequeño. Stormnight siente que todos sus temores e inseguridades se van al sol._

_—¡Gracias, papá-papá! —grita, abrazando a su padre._

_A la mañana siguiente, Stormnight saca a su mascota a dar un paseo._

_—Ven, cerdito, te voy a mostrar el arroyo. Ahí voy con mis amigos a pescar._

_—¡Miren, Stormnight se consiguió un amigo tan patético como él! —el mismo grupo de potros del día anterior se aparece y lo rodea._

_Uno de ellos le arrebata el cerdito._

_—¡No! ¡Déjenlo-déjenlo!_

_—¡Le voy a quebrar la cabeza, y luego me lo voy a comer! —dice el potro. Alza al animalito._

_—¡Aaaaggghhh! —grita Stormnight, abalanzándose como un oso contra el potro._

_Todo sucede muy rápido. Stormnight le arranca con los dientes un trozo de carne. Stormnight blandiendo un palo. Stormnight con sangre en toda la cara y el pecho cubierto de sangre, blandiendo un nudoso palo._

_—¡Stormnight! —Viewshade y Darkeye llegan y frenan en seco, con sus ojos bien abiertos._

_El potro está en medio de un círculo de potros inconscientes. Hay un palo cerca de él, manchado con baba y sangre. A uno de los potros le falta un trozo de hombro. Y Stormnight, con una expresión demasiado severa para alguien tan joven, con sangre coagulada en el cuerpo, levanta un pequeño cerdito._

_—Amigos, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a pescar-pescar?_

* * *

><p>—Stormnight..., Stormnight..., ¡Stormnight! —grita Ragnar. El aludido deja de mirar hacia el horizonte y lo mira—. Me estabas diciendo que cuando eras potrillo tuviste un cerdito..., y luego te pusiste a pensar como por diez minutos.<p>

—¿En serio? No importa. Déjame decirte, amigo mío, que alguien que protege a un cerdito perdido de una manada de lobos, no puede ser un criminal haciéndose pasar por héroe. Además, según esto, es un tipo con muchas cosas para cambiar en el trueque.

—¿Creías que _El Tornado_ era un criminal?

—Amigo, los bárbaros también se equivocan.

* * *

><p>Ni bien termina de decir eso, cuando un destello gris los enceguece. Pasa cerca de Rarity y Fluttershy y atrapa a un poni de la multitud.<p>

—Por el ojo tuerto de Odín, ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunta Ragnar.

—Amigo, ven para que te presente al _Tornado_ —Stormnight se ríe.

La figura vestida de negro tiene a aquel poni atado como un faisán listo para meter al horno.

—Lo tengo en la mira, Darkeye —Viewshade tiene tensado el recurvo arco selenita, apuntando hacia el cuello del pegaso.

—Espera, creo que Stormnight quiere hablar —contesta el unicornio tuerto.

—Este es uno de los ponis que anteayer protagonizaron la pelea callejera de la que ha oído hablar, General —_El Tornado_ no pierde de vista al guerrero.

—_Tornado_, debo admitir que me comporté como un tonto —dice Stormnight, asombrando a todo el mundo; Ragnar no sabe qué hacer, pues no tiene idea de qué ocurre.

—Se me está cansando el cuello —murmura Viewshade.

—Baja el arco, parece que van a hacer las paces.

—Yo creí que pensabas apoderarte del corazón de estos ponis para después apuñarlos por la espalda —sigue hablando el guerrero selenita—. Pero alguien que es capaz de salvar un cerdito sólo porque un pequeño y pobre grifo se lo pide es incapaz de hacer tanto mal. Te he juzgado mal, pero has demostrado ser un digno rival.

Ante la atónita mirada del pueblo, agacha la cabeza en una reverencia y se golpea el pecho con el casco.

—_Kei-kei, Tornado_ —dice, levantándose—. ¡Darkeye, Viewshade, lleven a este con el resto! Ya están los ocho... ¡Llévenlos a Canterlot!

Stormnight se da la vuelta, y se va.

—¿Alguien podría explicarme qué está pasando? —pregunta Ragnar, con honesta cara de no entender absolutamente nada.

_El Tornado_ desaparece en su clásica cortina de humo. En el cielo, a gran velocidad, se marca una "T".

* * *

><p>Aquella noche...<p>

Los selenitas están "carneando" el ciervo de espinaca que Stormnight cazó en la mañana. En resumen, es una fiesta a la selenita.

En medio del campamento han encendido una gran hoguera, en donde asan la carne vegetal del ciervo ensartada en gruesos palos. Hay un gran rugir de tambores, que tocan con furia; otros rasguean guitarras acústicas o cítaras. Es un ritual beberse la sangre verde con una extraña mezcla de clorofila y hemoglobinas; como también es ritual arrancar un trocito del corazón verde y tierno del ciervo.

Darkeye no tiene ganas de celebrar. Está mirando a la luna.

—¡Darkeye! —Stormnight, despojado de su armadura, va volando a su encuentro— ¡Ven, la carne ya está casi lista! Te guardé un poco de sangre, noté que no la has bebido.

El unicornio se voltea. Su único ojo brilla en la oscuridad.

—Pensé que estarías con Ragnar y no te darías cuenta.

Stormnight lo mira, extrañado. Parece comprender.

—¡Darkeye! ¡Tú eres mi "mejor-mejor" amigo! —se ríe—. Ragnar es simpático, pero tú me has acompañado desde que yo era un potro inútil.

Darkeye también se ríe: recuerda cuando su amigo era un pequeñín dientón y con la costumbre de repetir dos veces las palabras.

* * *

><p><em>—¡Rápido! ¡Viewshade ya puso las trampas! ¡Se va a aburrir y se comerá los peces ella sola!<em>

_Un Darkeye muchísimo menor que Apple Bloom apura a un Stormnight de la misma edad._

_—¡Voy-voy! —grita el pegaso selenita, pero se tropieza y cae. Se levanta con torpeza y llora._

_—Vamos, Stormnight, eres más duro que el suelo —se ríe Darkeye; pero su sonrisa se desvanece al ver la cara del selenita._

_—¡No puedo hacer nada-nada bien! —grita Stormnight— ¡Intento-intento, pero nada-nada me resulta!_

_—¡Pero de todos nosotros tú eres el que más entrena! —Darkeye trata de animarlo— ¡Practicas tanto con el arco que puedes disparar con los ojos cerrados! ¡Te sabes lo movimientos de sable de memoria! ¡No hay nadie que tire el angón como tú! ¡Te pasas noches enteras mirando a la luna! —el pequeño alza sus patitas, como intentando abarcar el cielo entero— ¡Ella se da cuenta, Stormnight, se da cuenta de que eres el que más se ha esforzado de todos nosotros! ¡Estoy seguro de que cuando seas grande, vas a ser un guerrero selenita supremo!_

_—¿Tú crees-crees? —pregunta Stormnight, ya más animado._

_—¡Sí, yo creo-creo!_

* * *

><p>—¿Viste el flashback? —dice Stormnight, sonriendo como sólo un guerrero selenita puede sonreír—. Eres mi mejor amigo y jamás sería capaz de reemplazarte por nadie.<p>

Darkeye está tan emocionado que sólo asiente.

Ambos se dan un apretón de patas al estilo de los guerreros.

—Darkeye, ¿Estás llorando?

—No, sólo me entró algo en el ojo...


	20. 19: Muffin Especial

Un lay es un poema de versos no muy largos que cuenta una historia de amor.

En este fanfic, el término "equino" se usa como equivalente de "humano". así, "inequino", "inhumano"; "equinidad" "humanidad".**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>19<strong>

**Muffin Especial**

—Reaver está ocultando algo. Estoy seguro. Nadie es capaz de curarse tres fracturas en siete días.

—¿Han pasado siete días? ¡Pero si llevamos como veinte capítulos!

—¡Escritor, no rompas la cuarta pared! No es divertido si no lo hace Pinkie.

—Quizá ese Reaver —los ojos grises del Masticador brillan con un fuego extraño al pronunciar ese nombre—, sea un sectario o un _yanoponi_ encubierto, pero eso no importa... por ahora ¿Cómo va la caza de la Agente?

El Escritor y el Doctor se miran.

—Bueno..., no la hemos atrapado... —dice el Doctor.

—No tienen idea de cómo atraparla, ¿Cierto?

—Es una forma de decirlo —dice el Escritor—. También puede ser que estemos esperando el momento propicio.

—Y ese momento vendrá pronto. Ayer la Guardia Varega... quiero decir, la Guardia Selenita, se llevó a los ocho revoltosos de la otra noche a Canterlot. Dos de ellos... _ya no eran ponis._ Tendrán a nuestra querida Agente Hooves aquí muy pronto.

* * *

><p>—¡Mamá se va a sentir muy orgullosa, hermanita!<p>

Le dice Amethyst Star a su hermanita Dinky. Como cada día, su hermana fue a buscarla a la escuela. Pero esta vez lleva una gran noticia: ha llegado una carta desde Canterlot. Quieren conocer a Dinky. Desde donde están puede verse la estación de trenes, en la cual hay un tren parado por un desperfecto.

Amethyst Star sabía que iba a pasar algo cómo eso. Su hermanita hizo un gran descubrimiento.

Pero Dinky... está rara. Su hermana mayor sabe que algo le ocurre.

—¿Qué te pasa, hermanita?

Dinky rasca el suelo con el casco. No está muy segura de cómo debe decirlo.

—Hoy en la escuela... Diamond Tiara me dijo algo...

—¿Qué te dijo? —el semblante de alegría de Amethyst Star se desvanece.

Dinky le responde con una pregunta en la que está implícito lo que le dijo Diamond Tiara.

—¿Eres... adoptada?

* * *

><p>Reaver nunca se fijó mucho en una yegua. A todas las veía una sola noche, y adiós. Solía irse con la que tuviera mejores muslos, y más tarde las olvidaba; rara vez recordaba, y si lo hacía, siempre era en virtud de sus atributos físicos y siempre en detrimento de otra mejor dotada.<p>

No sucede lo mismo con Fluttershy. Siempre cuando piensa en ella, lo primero que viene a su mente es su rostro. Con toda nitidez puede imaginarla, sobre todo los ojos; casi siente que puede tocarla.

_"Te amo, Fluttershy. Espera a que reúna, o más probablemente robe, una fortuna. Entonces nos casaremos y seremos felices."_

Ahora están de picnic en el prado: es el crepúsculo de las mariposas, que vuelan solitarias como poetas hacia el azul inconquistable. El pasto verde es el iris del ojo de la tierra, y sobre una manta bicolor, están Reaver, Fluttershy y Rarity.

—¿Por qué este libro está a mitad de página? —se queja Reaver—. El otro libro estaba escrito a página entera...

—Reaver, um..., es un libro de poemas... —susurra Fluttershy.

—¿Poemas? —es la primera vez que oye esa palabra, pero para mantener el engaño, finge que la conoce perfectamente— ¡Poemas! ¡Me encantan!

—¿Te gustan los poemas? —pregunta sorprendida Rarity. Y no es para menos, pues (aunque no quiera compartirlo con Fluttershy), Reaver más parece un vagabundo que un lector de poesía.

—Em..., sí, en especial... ese ¿poema?... donde habla de... qué extraña a... em..., su... amor..., sí, ese poema donde habla de que extraña a su amor. Es muy... ¿profundo?...

—Perdonen —dice el Doctor, apareciendo— ¿Han visto a Ditzy?

—¿A Derpy? —dice Reaver; el Doctor parece mirarlo con desagrado—. Pues no la he visto, debe estar repartiendo el correo.

El Doctor da las gracias y se va, pero Reaver no deja de sentir sus ojos en su espalda.

_"¿Por qué me miró con esa cara?"_

* * *

><p>Amethyst Star está buscando a su mamá. La pregunta de Dinky fue como un cuchillazo en el ojo, pero la unicornio sabía que algún día Dinky iba a preguntarlo. Pero de hecho Amethyst Star tiene la misma duda que Dinky; ella nunca vio (o no recuerda) a su padre, toda su vida ha sido su mamá de ojos locos. Le respondió lo mejor que pudo: que en el fondo de todo ellas seguían siendo hermanas, aunque no compartieran sangre, Dinky se dio por satisfecha. La ha llevado a casa y luego al parque, y mientras Dinky juega con las Cutie Mark Crusaders y el lobezno a la pelota, ella se dedica a buscar a su madre.<p>

* * *

><p>Thunderbold está enojado. Su único superior, Shining Armor, siempre ha sido receloso del Servicio Especial Secreto Equestriano, órgano bajo total dominio de Thunderbold. Es que el S.E.S.E. siempre ha tenido la fama de meterse en asuntos donde no lo llaman: guerras extranjeras y asesinatos selectivos. Pero, algún gracioso del S.E.S.E. le hizo llegar a Shining Armor un documento en donde quedaba claro que el S.E.S.E. aprobó y fomentó la guerra contra los apaches. Los apaches eran (y son) una tribu de caballos pintos (caballos, no ponis) que habitaban (y habitan) las Tierras Medias junto con los búfalos; y de hecho tienen mucho en común ambas culturas. Hace algún tiempo sufrieron una larga guerra contra los ponis de los ex Reinos de Méxicolt y las Provincias Unidas (ambos Reinos ahora parte de Equestria), guerra que perdieron... parcialmente.<p>

_"¿Qué se ha creído ese Shining Armor? Sólo porque es el Capitán General de la Guardia y el esposo de la Princesa Cadence... yo soy militar desde antes de que naciera..."_

Entra a sus cuarteles secretos subterráneos. Son sus dominios. Ahí Shining Armor no tiene ningún derecho a meter sus narices. Está enojado.

—¡Hooves! ¡Ha habido un extraño fenómeno! ¡Al parecer, todos los seres mágicos de Equestria sufrieron un extraño trance! ¡Además de eso, han llegado ocho prisioneros y dos de ellos ni siquiera parecen ponis!

—¿Qué parecen? —la Agente Hooves está estudiando detenidamente un mapa de Ponyville y sus alrededores. De vez en cuando busca algo en unos papeles y pergaminos y marca algo en el mapa con un lápiz rojo.

—¡Eso no importa! ¡Necesito que los interrogues! ¿Y cómo vas con esa Secta del Signo Amarillo?

—Estoy avanzando.

En su escritorio hay un extenso mapa muy detallado, varios pergaminos, periódicos y libros.

_"¿Esto es una broma?"_

—¡Hooves, si ellos estuvieran en el mapa ya habría enviado a mis Guardias para arrestarlos!

—Yo no puedo recorrer toda la Montaña y el Bosque —responde la Agente—. Se me arruinaría el peinado.

—¡Deja de jugar con tus mapas y ve por ellos! ¡Te estás tardando demasiado!

_"¡Shining Armor quiere resultados ya!"_

—Puedo hacerlo rápido, o puedo hacerlo bien —ella ni siquiera levanta la cabeza.

Stein entra a paso lento. Tiene una cara demacrada y profundas ojeras se notan bajo sus anteojos; pareciera que no hubiera dormido en dos días. Trae una carpeta y un muffin.

—Ten, la autopsia y el muffin que me pediste —el grifo bosteza y deja los implementos en el escritorio.

—Gracias, Stein —la Agente Hooves levanta la cabeza y le sonríe cálidamente mientras le agradece; el grifo parece apenas darse cuenta, pues está tan cansado que se cae rendido en una silla de esas con rueditas a dormir.

_"¿Cómo es capaz de ignorarme a mí que soy su superior?"_

La Agente Hooves se acomoda en su asiento y toma su muffin. Lo huele ceremoniosamente antes de darle una mordida.

—¡Hooves, deja de jugar y ponte a trabajar! —gruñe el pegaso, arrojando de una palmada el muffin al suelo.

Stein abre los ojos por el grito, y al ver el muffin en el piso parece despertar del todo.

—¡Cielos! —grita— ¡Afuera todo el mundo! ¡Sálvese quien pueda! ¡Corran por su vida!

Para sorpresa de Thunderbold, todos corren y se apresuran a salir. Pronto sólo él y ella quedan en la planta.

Él ve cómo la Agente deja el lápiz rojo en su lapicero. Luego, con una expresión seria y vacía, ella se pone lentamente de pie.

* * *

><p>Desde afuera, todo el personal aguarda. Se oye el estruendo de varios muebles al ser quebrados, posiblemente por un cuerpo arrojado contra ellos. Se oyen platos rotos, mucho metal golpeado, gritos de piedad, el maullido de un gato. Un estruendo de un choque.<p>

La golpiza no se extiende más allá de quince segundos. La puerta se abre, y la Agente Hooves arroja el maltrecho cuerpo de Thunderbold al suelo. ¡Qué estado presenta el general! Tiene ambos ojos morados, sangra de la nariz y el labio, tiene moretones en todo su cuerpo, la armadura está completamente abollada y le faltan dos dientes.

—¡Escuche, jefe! —grita la Agente Hooves— ¡Nadie se mete con mis muffins!

Y regresa a su escritorio.

—¡Vaya, esto es malo! —anuncia Stein, ayudando a ponerse de pie al general más machacado que membrillo— ¡Nadie acertó esta vez! ¡Pero porque soy bueno, ganaron los que apostaron por la opción A!

—¿Apostaban... si me iba... a golpear...? —balbucea Thunderbold.

—No, apostábamos si te arrojaba a las mantícoras o si simplemente te mataba.

* * *

><p>Reaver se excusa en que quiere ir al baño para esconderse. De repente sintió una extraña sensación, como cosquillas en el corazón y mariposas en el estómago.<p>

_"¡No aguanto más! ¡Fluttershy es demasiado tierna! ¿Cómo puedo yo atreverme a amarla?"_

La forma que tiene para mirar y sonreír. Sus ojos, ¡sus ojos!, su timidez y su valor, su vocecilla que jamás se eleva mucho. Su ternura, su bondad que parece no tener límites. Ella fácilmente podría haberlo abandonado. ¿Por qué lo rescató?

_"Ya podré agradecerte todo. Espera a que robe un tesoro."_

Comienza a sonar una guitarra a ritmo suave pero accidentado. Se complementa con el sonido de tambores y flautas. Reaver, recostado contra el árbol, ve una pareja de mariposas volar juntas: una es de colores amarillos y rosados, mientras que la otra es marrón y gris. Las mariposas van subiendo, subiendo, mientras la introducción musical va terminando. Y cuando las mariposas se pierden en el azul del mundo, es cuando Reaver comienza a cantar.

_Nunca fui un buen equino,  
>más no por eso fui mezquino,<br>por la noche salía a robar  
>dinero de cualquier hogar,<br>pero no era por maldad  
>era por pura necesidad.<em>

Las flautas y tambores callan unos momentos, y Reaver se levanta y camina. El ritmo de la guitarra y del tambor es acorde a los pasos que da el pegaso. Va y admira un imponente árbol marrón de hojas gris oscuro, en cuya copa, pequeña y tímida, crece una orquídea amarilla y rosa. Repentino redoble de tambores y se viene el coro.

_Lingotes de amor  
>para un saqueador,<br>un sucio ladrón,  
>tímido corazón.<br>Lay para Fluttershy.  
>Y el querer para Reaver.<em>

Es un solo de flautas, un ritmo que parece una serpiente que se enrolla. Se reanuda la sonata de tambores y guitarras mientras Reaver vuela y se recuesta en una nube. Se viene una estrofa larga en donde el ritmo es un juego de supremacías entre guitarra y tambor.

_Nunca tuve muchas cosas,  
>pero esta dama hermosa<br>me encontró un día  
>en que yo ya moría.<br>Me llevó hacia su casa  
>sin importarle mi carcasa<br>de poni oscuro y poco santo,  
>por eso ahora le canto<br>donde no me pueda oír  
>haciendo planes para ir<br>a saquear un tesoro  
>de brillantes joyas y oro.<br>Y ahora me da con soñar  
>que un día nos vamos a casar. <em>

Redoble de tambores y viene el ritmo del coro.

_Lingotes de amor  
>para un saqueador,<br>un sucio ladrón,  
>tímido corazón.<br>Lay para Fluttershy.  
>Y el querer para Reaver.<em>

Termina la canción con melancólico solo de guitarra, mientras un par de pájaros, uno amarillo y otro marrón, vuelan juntos hacia el horizonte. Reaver sonríe, con los ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas, y termina la canción.

Después de tanto cantar, Reaver disfruta el silencio natural del parque.

_"¿De dónde salió la música?... eso no importa. No sabía que podía cantar tan bien..."_

—¡Tu canción apesta! —grita desde abajo un pequeño poni, flaco y débil; gris como el abandono, crin negra, con una Cutie Mark en forma de dos signos de interrogación negros bordeados en blanco. Tiene puesta una elegante chaqueta negra.

—¡Agh, cállate! —gruñe Reaver. El poni se nota diminuto desde allá arriba, casi del tamaño de Apple Bloom. Ese poni se ríe, y ladea la cabeza, como lo hacen los pájaros antes de dar un picotazo. A un paso algo pesado para alguien tan flaco, el poni se marcha.

_"¿Ese no es el poni que estaba aquí el otro día, cuando llegó Stormnight? Bah, qué importa."_

Se voltea para irse, cuando se topa con Amethyst Star. Ella se ve preocupada.

—¡Reaver! ¿Has visto a mi mamá?

_"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"_

—¿A Derpy? —la unicornio le mira con desaprobación.

—¡Se llama Ditzy!... No importa, ¿La has visto?

—No.

La unicornio parece maldecir para sus adentros.

—Bueno, gracias.

Se marcha a paso rápido. _"¿Qué fue eso?" _Reaver decide regresar con Fluttershy.

Desde lejos, el Doctor lo vigila.

* * *

><p>La Agente Hooves y Stein están muy, muy, pero muy abajo en la tierra. Aquellas instalaciones son secretas incluso para el Servicio Secreto.<p>

—Estuve todo el día y toda la noche estudiándolo —dice Stein—. Sus órganos _no eran órganos de poni_. Parecían los órganos de un pájaro y una lagartija juntos. No me extraña que su alma tuviera tantas perturbaciones.

Por alguna extraña razón, Stein el grifo es capaz de ver las almas de las criaturas. Por eso el S.E.S.E. se apresuró a reclutarlo. A la Agente le costó un poco comprender lo que Stein califica como "alma normal": el grifo de anteojos le explicó algo de que todos tienen almas _curvas_, aunque de diferente _curvatura_. Incluso ahora no tiene muy claro qué significa todo eso.

—Estos prisioneros que trajeron los selenitas... no son equinos. Al menos la mayoría.

La Agente Hooves lo mira con cara de duda.

—¿Cómo?

—Eso. Parecen poni, alguna vez fueron ponis, pero _ya no son ponis_.

La Agente Hooves se prepara para interrogar.

* * *

><p>—¡No vamos a decir nada! —grita aquel poni que en esa noche tan lejana le gritó a Fluttershy.<p>

—¿Ah, no?

—¡No!

Los demás están en jaulas individuales. En realidad, son cajas de acero en las que están metidos. El poni está atado a una silla. Un gris foco ilumina tétricamente el suelo duro de baldosa y las paredes de roca.

—Mira, si no me confiesas a mí, aquel grifo que está allá vendrá y te obligará a hablar de una forma muy dolorosa.

—Pues que venga, perr...

No alcanza a terminar el insulto. La Agente Hooves presiona con el casco un punto de presión en el costado, sobre las costillas, causándole un dolor inmenso que lo hace gritar y maldecir. La Agente, con expresión neutra, no parece aburrirse ni disfrutar de eso. Será como un minuto que pasa, un minuto de sufrimiento, hasta que ella quita el casco.

—¿Estás dispuesto ahora a confesar todo? ¿Las bases de tu guerrilla, el nombre de tu líder, o simplemente, algún vínculo con otra facción... o Secta?

—¡No! ¡Vete al demonio!

—¿Esa es tu decisión? —pregunta la Agente.

—¡Sí! —maldice el poni.

Para su sorpresa, la Agente Hooves hace una mueca como de dolor. Se voltea hacia la oscuridad que el débil foco no consigue iluminar. Dos círculos brillan como truenos redondos y siniestros.

—Stein, es todo tuyo. Los demás siete... diviértete explorándolos.

—Gracias, Hooves —sale una bocanada de humo de la sombra—. Esta es la parte que me gusta del trabajo.

El grifo negro y gris surge a la luz. Un cigarrillo a medio fumar humea en su pico. Trae arrastrando con la cola una carretilla médica con toda clase de tenazas dentadas, pinzas, escalpelos y otros elementos de corte de formas... imaginativas.

—Recuerda, Stein, debes conseguir que hablen. Cuando te digan todo... haz lo que quieras.

El grifo sonríe mientras escupe el humo del cigarro.

—Hooves, eres una santa.

Toma un escalpelo. La Agente se retira: aunque sus años de trabajo le han endurecido y es insensible a la sangre o las vísceras, Stein tiene una forma de trabajar que le pone los pelos de punta. No es como los asesinos maniáticos que cercenan y destrozan sin control; la única vez que acompañó a Stein a... operar a alguien, el grifo extrajo el tracto digestivo completo... _con el poni aún vivo._

Sale al pasillo. Ahí escucha un largo y lastimero grito de dolor puro.

_"Él lo decidió así."_

Ella es una profesional. Stein es profesional en lo suyo.

El pasillo está mejor iluminado que allá dentro, pero sigue siendo escabroso. La pegaso gris saca un cuaderno de su chaqueta y se detiene un momento a revisarlo. Después de la detención, le pidió a Stormnight que allanara las casas de los arrestados y le llevara todo lo que encontraran. Y había encontrado documentos... educativos.

Ella ya tiene todo claro. Bueno, casi todo. Hay una sola cosa que no comprende.

_"¿Qué son los Mi-Go?"_

* * *

><p>—...y esa es la duda que tenemos ambas.<p>

Es la hora de la cena. Como siempre, Ditzy llegó un poco tarde. Ella siempre se queda hasta tarde (a veces hasta muy tarde) repartiendo el correo. A sus dos hijas les da un poco de pena ver cómo su madre trabaja tanto para poder mantenerlas a ambas. Quizá Derpy sea un poco torpe, pero es la mejor mamá del mundo en opinión de sus hijas: cariñosa, esforzada, las crió totalmente sola y ante las burlas y desaprobación de casi todo el pueblo. Ella es la viva imagen del esfuerzo.

La habitual expresión alegre de Derpy se transforma en una expresión seria. Amethyst Star y Dinky se miran, nerviosas.

—Mis muffins, creo que ha llegado la hora de contarles una pequeña historia...

* * *

><p>Dos sombras contemplan el anochecer. Ambas son corpulentas, pero una de ellas es excepcionalmente robusta. Tiene la misma complexión que Big Macintosh, pero es más grande. La otra sombra es un unicornio.<p>

La oscuridad del Bosque impide que se puedan ver más detalles que sus siluetas.

—Y bien, Last Death, ¿Para qué venimos aquí? —la voz del terrestre es ruda y varonil.

—Ah, Shadow Leader, ssabess que hay que atrapar a un _Tornado_ y a una Agente Hoovess —sisea el _yanoponi_.

—¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo? ¿Caminar por la montaña hasta encontrarlos?

—Veráss, amboss luchan por el bien de loss poniss. El Tornado, en esspecial, ha ssalvado a una poni doss vecess.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Que ssi la ssalvó doss vecess, podrá ssalvarla una terssera vess.

—Creo que entiendo tu plan...

—¿Y quién no? Ess muy ssenssillo. La Agente Hoovess y _El Tornado_ unirán fuerssass para resscatar a essa poni. La llevaremoss a nuesstro laboratorio en la montaña. Ahí..., less tenderemoss una trampa.

—¿Cómo sabes que irán para allá?

—No conossess a la Agente Hoovess. Llegarán.

—¿Y si llevan Guardias o guerreros?

—No llevarán. Sson de loss que trabajan mejor ssoloss.

La sombra llamada Shadow Leader parece asentir.

—Buen plan. Vamos a secuestrar a esa poni. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Applejack.


	21. 20: Noche de negra cabellera

**LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR**

* * *

><p><strong>20<strong>

**Noche de negra cabellera**

Esquivar a los Guardias es la parte fácil. El Escritor, envuelto en su clásica capucha para que nadie vea su no muerto aspecto y envuelto también en vientos mágicos para que en verdad nadie pueda verlo, entra a la habitación de aquel matrimonio que tanto dio que hablar.

Shining Armor y la Princesa Cadence duermen como benditos. _"Así habría estado yo con Twilight"_ piensa el Escritor con pesar.

Elevándose del suelo tres centímetros para no tocar nada ni hacer ruido, se acerca a la Princesa.

Sus ojos puntiagudos no lloran; pero el Escritor quiere llorar. La recuerda a ella; era la niñera de Twilight. A él también lo recuerda; es el hermano de su amada. Cuando todos eran potros y todavía nada horrible pasaba en la vida, eran grandes amigos. Shining Armor bromeaba con él diciendo que por su culpa Twilight ya no paraba de leer.

_"¡No me arrepiento de nada! ¡Excepto de no cumplir con mi palabra!"_

Levita una jeringa. No quiere aprisionar el brazo porque teme despertarla; pero no es necesario. Las venas de su brazo se distinguen perfectamente.

Para ahorrar energía, deja de hacerse invisible. Una vez que ya tiene su dosis de sangre, la inyecta en una ampolla y va hacia la puerta.

Es entonces cuando Shining Armor despierta.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú?

_"¡Maldición!"_

El Capitán le arroja un poderoso hechizo, sin embargo Lightdawn salta y se arroja contra la ventana.

Puede ver la cara atónita del Capitán Shining Armor cuando invoca sus nubes hechiceras y desaparece.

* * *

><p>Cae la noche. Stormnight clava sus ojos de dragón en la negrura que él, como cualquier selenita, es capaz de despreciar. Todo lo ve tan nítido como si la luz estuviera encendida. Vista nocturna ideal para vigilar o cazar de noche.<p>

Los pegasos selenitas, con sus alas de dragón negras y frías como nieve y petróleo, están volando por todo el cielo estrellado. Los unicornios patrullan las calles en grupos de a cinco, un grupo en cada esquina rotando como el cielo alrededor de la Estrella Polar, que los selenitas llaman _Lanu'Useyak_, el Núcleo Nocturno.

_—¡Jrakmaka! _—grita Viewshade, levantando su arco, de pie en el tejado del Ayuntamiento y despreciando completamente la estructura de madera y concreto— _¡Jta dhragjeskan jrakmaka tek na madhen!_

"¡Venceremos! ¡Los selenitas siempre venceremos a los no selenitas!" es lo que gritó Viewshade.

_—¡Jrakmaka! —_ruge Stormnight con toda la voz que puede conjurar sus pulmones—_ ¡Kei-kei dhragjeskan!_

"Kei-kei" es una palabra de difícil traducción, pues los selenitas lo usan como un saludo de máximo respeto para referirse a un guerrero superior a uno mismo. Es por lo tanto una palabra de gran significado entre los pegasos con ala de dragón y los unicornios de ojos felinos. "¡Grandes son los selenitas!" es la traducción más aproximada al grito de Stormnight.

_—¡Kei-kei, kei-kei dhragjeskan! _—todos los selenitas, tanto pegasos como unicornios, Viewshade, Darkeye y Stormnight, parecen un dragón rugiendo con voz de fuego—_ ¡Jta dhragjeskan jrakmaka!_

—¡Cállense, estamos tratando de dormir! —grita Thunderlane, asomándose por la ventana.

Viewshade le contesta a viva voz con una obscenidad. Los ojos del pegaso negro se abren por el asombro y sin contestarle cierra la ventana.

—¡Muy bien! —Darkeye habla en equestriano porque sabe que la ciudad entera es capaz de oírlo— ¡Nos queda claro que aquí los sementales son más femeninos que nuestras yeguas!

Risa general entre la Guardia Real de la Princesa Luna. Viewshade se tercia su arco al hombro y vuela lentamente.

Desde que fue nombrado Teniente General, Stormnight dejó bien en claro que Viewshade y Darkeye tienen la misma autoridad que él (aunque Viewshade no tiene un rango para suceder a su nombre). Toda esa cadena de rangos y mandos que los ponis llaman "disciplina" es confusa para un bárbaro selenita como Stormnight; según su cultura nocturna, el guerrero con más renombre tiene derecho a comandar a los demás en el combate. ¡Y vaya que Viewshade tiene renombre! Es normal que las yeguas selenitas sean guerreras, pero ella es guerrera aún entre guerreras (imagínense). Grosera, violenta, valiente y belicosa, es el sueño de todo semental selenita. Mala suerte para ellos, pues Darkeye ya la está "solicitando". Siguiendo la tradición selenita, para comprometerse, el semental deja su alfanje en la entrada de la cueva de la yegua en luna llena, y después de un mes, cuando la luna vuelve a llenarse, él va a buscarlo y ella tiene que decidir si volverlo su marido o no. A Darkeye le falta poco para recibir el veredicto de Viewshade, pero tanto él como Stormnight están seguros de que dirá que sí. Han sido amigos desde su más tierna infancia.

El guerrero de la cicatriz estira sus músculos de piedra mientras contempla la luna. Recuerda la primera vez que vio a su Diosa. Ella era pequeña (alcanzaría su tamaño actual después, durante el Gran Festival de la Noche); su Diosa es una selenita con cuerno y alas con suaves plumas en vez de correosas escamas; con piel tierna y con tenue olor a orquídeas en vez de la piel picada, remedada, llena de imperfecciones y cicatrices y con olor a sangre, sudor y noche de los selenitas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su poco tamaño, no cabía ninguna duda de que era su Diosa. Stormnight por ese entonces, aunque era un guerrero de temer, era tan gris como todos los selenitas y de su mismo tamaño. Su color negro y su gran tamaño actual los ganaría después, en una de sus muchas aventuras como Guardia de la Princesa Luna. Él recuerda avergonzarse: ella, en toda majestad, tímida como una cierva, ligera como el viento sobre el ventisquero, pero en el fondo tan poderosa y fuerte como una dragona en celo. Y ellos, una manada de pobres tontos con alfanjes de acero sobre mantas de lana y piel de oveja llenas de chinches, con _ushankas_ peludas, viejas, remedadas, y con piojos. Ellos, un grupo de ratas hediondas y cargadas de cicatrices y parásitos, ante su dulce Diosa, su Diosa que volvía de la luna a la tierra a caminar de nuevo con sus hijos, tal como lo había prometido hace mil años.

_"¡Oh, Diosa! ¡Ya imaginaba que nos ibas a mandar al demonio! ¡Olías tan bien, eras tan hermosa y tu piel tan limpia y oscura! ¡Y nosotros piojosos, sucios, apestosos!"_

Los ojos de la Diosa brillaban más que la luna misma. Era una noche de plenilunio.

Ella los llamó _amigos_.

No _siervos_.

No _esclavos_.

_Amigos_.

Comienza a tocar un blues de guitarra, saxofón y tambor. Stormnight siente lágrimas extrañas amenazar con salir de sus párpados. Levanta la vista hacia el astro lunar, mientras los goterones anónimos resbalan hacia el suelo como ponis alcanzados por flechas. Esboza una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se llenan de ternura. Sí, incluso un guerrero bárbaro puede sentir ternura. La música cambia de ritmo a uno similar al triste aleteo de un pájaro en la noche. Y le canta a su Diosa Princesa:

_Luna, cintura estrellada,  
>virgen blanca, muslos oscuros,<br>tú acudiste cuando el primer selenita  
>pidió a los espíritus una Diosa<br>y con estrellas, sombras, lluvia y nubes,  
>piedra, nieve, acero y leche<br>nos tejiste con cariño una vida  
>nos educaste y nos amamantaste.<br>Así es nuestra filosofía interna:  
>devoción antes que la guerra. <em>**(****1)**

La música va decreciendo su tono. Stormnight ve pasar una estrella fugaz y agacha la cabeza formulando mentalmente su deseo. Termina la canción, y el guerrero levanta la cabeza, mirando a la luna con cariño. Sí, hasta un bárbaro puede sentir cariño.

* * *

><p>Applejack arropa a Apple Bloom con cuidado de no despertarla. La potranca se acomoda bajo las sabanas con una sonrisa en la cara. <em>"¿Qué estará soñando?"<em>

Sin hacer el menor ruido, como el viento entre las miles de alas de los manzanos, sale del cuarto de su hermana. Ella es parte de esa casa; cada lugar ahí tiene recuerdos y huellas. Ahí el lugar donde Apple Bloom dio sus primeros pasos; allí aquel sillón de mimbre entretejido en donde la Abuela Smith suele sentarse a tejer en invierno; el pasillo como el esófago de una serpiente en donde vio por última vez a sus padres. Aquel taburete de madera en donde un día lejanísimo en el tiempo el pequeño potro que era Big Macintosh compuso una carretita de juguete para ella cuando era potranca; la familiar cocina, con su sempiterno olor a manzanas y masa recién horneada, en donde al amparo de velas de cebo y fuentes de manzanas vio por primera vez a Apple Bloom.

La casa entera está viva y ella es parte de esa vida.

_"Los Apple hemos vivido aquí desde hace tres generaciones."_

Mientras camina tranquilamente hacia su cuarto, oye los mansos y pausados ronquidos de su Abuela y de su hermano. El aire tiene un ligero aroma de aquella fruta que les da su apellido, y arrastrado por el viento de afuera, llega también el extraño olor de la hierba enfriándose.

Las negras pupilas de la noche la envuelven en un parpadeo pálido.

Un paso.

_"¿Abuela?"_

Applejack se detiene. No está por completo sola. Pone atención.

El inconfundible sonido amortiguado de una respiración.

Oye un leve crujido de la madera.

Definitivamente no está sola. Siente ojos clavados en su nuca. Siente que cada uno de sus movimientos está fríamente vigilado.

Se voltea, esperando divisar en la penumbra a su hermano o a su Abuela; al tiempo que prepara sus músculos para enfrentarse a un posible asaltante.

Pero ve en medio de la oscuridad, brillar un cuerno igualmente oscuro. Una masa de luz pálida y energía ya está sobre ella. _"¡Un hechizo!"_

Trata de esquivarlo, pero es demasiado tarde. Impacta contra ella en menos tiempo que tarda uno en decir "¡patata!". Y Applejack cae al frío suelo de madera, inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Es el silencio en la casa de la familia Doo. La frase de Derpy fue cortada por el trueno de los selenitas, pero acallado ya el fanatismo de aquel pueblo bárbaro, Ditzy Doo es capaz de continuar su relato.<p>

Sus ojitos locos, hermosos, enigmáticos y por lo general alegres, ahora están contraídos en un rostro serio. Estira ambos cascos y cada una de sus hijas se apodera de uno.

—Cuando tenía más o menos tu edad —dice mirando a Amethyst Star—, me vine a Ponyville a estudiar Enfermería. Era mi sueño desde que era un muffin como tú —sonríe ligeramente mirando a Dinky—. Ahí lo conocí a él —los ojos de Cruzada brillan al recordar—. Era un semental magnífico, un muffin recién salido del horno, de piel dorada y una crin como la tuya —mira a Amethyst Star—. Su Cutie Mark ahora no la recuerdo muy bien; era algo relacionado con la pastelería; pero recuerdo perfectamente sus ojos. Eran exactamente como los de mi muffin más grande.

Y Derpy ríe, ríe y llora. Amethyst Star y Dinky le acarician los antebrazos.

—Fue un amor a primera vista. Después de tres meses nos casamos, y tras otros nueve meses **(2)** te tuvimos a ti, mi muffin más grande.

—Yo no recuerdo a ese poni —dice Amethyst Star. Derpy traga saliva.

—Yo permanecía en casa cuidándote todo el día mientras él trabajaba; luego, en la noche, cuando él regresaba, yo iba a estudiar. Pero desgraciadamente él pensó que le estaba siendo infiel, y me abandonó. Dejé mis estudios de Enfermería y busqué trabajo para poder mantenernos.

Los ojos de Derpy brillan como truenos turbulentos. Amethyst Star y Dinky tienen gruesas gotas cayendo de sus ojos. Amethyst Star sobre todo no sabía que su madre renunció al sueño de su vida para criarla a ella, y eso le produce una sensación de amargura que sólo se puede describir con lágrimas.

—Pero entonces llegó mi salvador. Tú lo recuerdas, muffin grande. Fue el amor de mi vida, y el padre de mi otro preciado muffin.

Derpy abraza a sus dos hijas, las cuales corresponden con muchísima congoja.

—Era un unicornio gris, como yo, su crin era azul y su Cutie Mark era un muffin. Él cuidó a mi muffin mayor como si fuera su propia hija. Y entre los dos conseguimos enviarte a la escuela. Más tarde llegó nuestro otro muffin.

Acaricia las crines de ambas hijas con pena. Trata de aguantarse las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Retomé mis estudios de Enfermería. Pero una noche, durante el invierno más crudo que he visto, él salió a buscar remedios para ti, mi muffin más pequeña; aquella noche tenías tanta fiebre que parecías un pequeño sol. Hubo una fuerte nevada. Nunca volvió. Nunca nadie lo volvió a ver. Yo volví a trabajar en el correo y desde entonces las he cuidado lo mejor que mi torpeza me permite.

"Quizá no tengan ambas el mismo papá, pero tienen la misma mamá. Son hermanas, no importa lo que digan por ahí."

Derpy se sume en el silencio. Sus hijas la miran con cariño. Las tres están llorando.

Amethyst Star y Dinky, sin mirarse, dejan que sus corazones se pongan de acuerdo. Y gritan al unísono, al tiempo que le dan un gran abrazo a Ditzy:

—¡GRACIAS, MAMÁ!

* * *

><p>Campana de una gota cayendo.<p>

Frío como un lobo de dientes de hielo.

El tacto polvoroso e irregular del ladrillo.

Applejack abre los ojos y los cierra. Los vuelve a abrir, esta vez con gran sobresalto, y al hacerlo levanta demasiado fuerte su cabeza. Siente un gran mareo.

_"Mi cabeza..."_

Se incorpora del suelo a medias; toda la celda le da vueltas. Aparte de estar mareada, una desagradable sensación de cansancio remece su cuerpo como una astilla encarnada. Sin levantarse del todo, se lleva un casco a su adolorida cabeza y siente un alivio infinito al sentir su querido sombrero. Recuerda los pormenores: aquel cuerno, sin duda un unicornio, lanzándole un hechizo. Echa una mirada a su alrededor, y sus hermosos ojos verdes se expanden de la sorpresa.

_"Santos manzanales podridos, ¿Dónde corrales estoy?"_

Una blanca puerta. Entrando por esa puerta de madera blanca hay una sala rectangular de veinte metros por cuarenta metros; completamente vacía, suelo de ladrillos de un color gris clarísimo, y muros de concreto del mismo color. Enfrente de la puerta, muy alto, hay un pequeñísimo tragaluz rectangular enrejado con barrotes negros. A la izquierda de la puerta está la celda en donde se encuentra Applejack: amplísima, en el centro hay una gran pira de escombros del mismo color gris clarísimo del suelo y los muros; alrededor de toda la celda hay una multitud de estalagmitas, como un bosque de cañas y troncos, y da la impresión de que se forma un camino entre el bosque de estalagmitas y la gran pila de escombros. El techo de la celda es curvo, y desde su punto más alto va descendiendo en una amplia curva llena de estalactitas. Todo es del mismo color: gris tan claro que parece blanco. Hay ratas de proporciones elefantinas. Los gruesos barrotes son negros. Cerca del muro de la puerta, dentro de la celda, hay un siniestro esqueleto de un poni.

_"¿Qué corrales?"_

El miedo que siente al ver al difunto es reemplazado por la ira. _"¡Entraron a mi casa y me secuestraron!"_

Con una expresión decidida e iracunda, se levanta, va a la puerta de su celda y le da una vigorosa patada, como suele hacerlo con sus amados árboles de manzana.

Mala idea. Ella es enviada casi contra la pira de escombros, vibrando como un diapasón golpeado con fuerza.

Furiosa, se levanta. Pero ahora le viene otra preocupación que hace que una parte de ella se aterre que la otra parte se enfurezca más.

Entraron a su casa. Entonces, su familia...

—¡Big Macintosh! ¡Apple Bloom! ¡Abuela Smith! ¿Están ahí? —grita ella. El eco rebota de todas partes.

Enojada, frustrada, da otro golpe a la puerta.

Y entonces escucha piedrecillas rodar por el suelo. Es tanto el silencio gris y tétrico que lo puede oír sin problemas. Y puede oír también el sonido de una respiración. Mira hacia las estalagmitas, y logra ver un mínimo movimiento detrás de uno.

—¿Quién está ahí? —de pronto, todas las historias de fantasmas que sus primas y primos le contaron se agolpan en su cabeza. Pero fantasma o ser corpóreo, no tiene miedo.

Ninguna contesta. Oye un sonoro salto y luego pisadas que van por todo el anillo mineral, rodeándola. El ruido de la criatura saltando es tan repentino que Applejack salta sorprendida. Sin embargo, ella se da cuenta de que el eco es traicionero y que es sólo una criatura la que está rondando.

_"Hay alguien aquí o a mí se me cayó una manzana."_

—¡Muéstrate! —grita desafiante. No le gusta que la acechen como si fuera un ratón.

Pero sus ojos se clavan en el esqueleto. Y entonces se pone a pensar; imagina como sería estar semanas, meses, quizá años, ahí encerrada, acosada por las ratas, sin más compañía que un muerto, alimentándose de la improbable comida que tal vez ni siquiera den los carceleros; estar todo ese tiempo sin esperanza de algo mejor, soñando con regresar con su familia.

Y entonces siente una tremenda compasión. No, aquella temerosa criatura, poni o lo que fuera, no podía ser malvada. Estaba encerrada ahí, como ella, y por más tiempo.

Toda su expresión se relaja y ahora es la poni confiable y amistosa que siempre ha sido.

—Oye, sé que tal vez estés asustado, pero no tengas miedo —dice mirando a todas partes—. Yo también estoy prisionera, como tú, criatura. Acércate y tal vez podríamos ser amigos.

Silencio. Ahora ya ni oye la respiración de su compañero de celda. Es como si hubiera desaparecido.

—Ven, te prometo que no te voy a hacer daño.

—Bueno, si prometes no hacerme daño —dice una voz a su lado. Ella se sobresalta y se gira, mirando a la criatura.

Encima de una roca, una cosa como una serpiente salta a su lado, y puede ver que no es una serpiente sino un poni. Applejack se ríe de sí misma por confundirse, desconcertando al poni.

No es la gran cosa. Applejack es dos veces más grande que aquel poni. De hecho, él es apenas unos centímetros más grande Apple Bloom, aunque claramente es un semental adulto. Es un delgado y débil semental gris oscuro, de crin negra peinada con línea al medio, ojos color miel oscuro y Cutie Mark en forma de dos signos de interrogación negros bordeados en blanco. Usa una elegante chaqueta negra.

Applejack pone cara de total extrañeza. No sólo por el insólito pequeño tamaño del poni, sino que además se da cuenta que esa chaqueta que usa está tan deteriorada y vieja que parece que la usa desde hace diez años. Está remedada con tinta y trozos de género negro.

El semental frunce el ceño ante la mirada que Applejack le da. Tiene que levantar la cabeza y ella bajar la vista para poder verse.

—Hola, soy Applejack —saluda ella, ofreciéndole la pata.

—Soy Wandering Wing —el poni le estrecha la pata—. Si es que traen a un maníaco homicida, las rocas del fondo son buen escondite. Aunque hay ratas.

—No me asustan las ratas. Sólo hay que demostrarles quién manda.

El gesto suspicaz y aburrido de Wandering no desaparece.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas encerrado?

—No sé —contesta agriamente, moviendo la cabeza de una forma más propia de un loro que de un poni—. Yo estaba en Ponyville, acababa de gritarle a un tipo que su canción apestaba e iba a tomar el tren de vuelta a casa, cuando dos sementales rojos me golpearon, me ataron de patas y me pusieron una pelota de ping-pong en la boca —sus espesas cejas se alzan—. Y eso sí que dolió.

—Yo soy de Ponyville. Estaba en mi casa y me iba a dormir, cuando un unicornio usó magia para atraparme.

—Te vi cuando te trajeron.

—¿Viste si traían a alguien más? —Applejack pregunta con el corazón en el casco.

—No traían a nadie más que a ti.

Es como si quitaran una losa de piedra del pecho de Applejack.

_"Corrales. Entonces mi familia está bien."_

Wandering baja la cabeza. Applejack habría preferido tener otro compañero: se nota a leguas que ese poni, si no está loco, sí está seriamente perturbado de la mente.

Aquello debe de notarse en su cara porque Wandering levanta la cabeza y la ladea, así como un periquito. Sin embargo no dice nada. Desvía la cabeza, apoyándola sobre sus patas y Applejack irremediablemente piensa en _Winona_ al verlo.

Se viene un silencio algo incómodo. Ella se sienta en el suelo mientras él sube a una roca para quedar a su altura. A Applejack ahora la presencia del poni comienza a perturbarla; se queda completamente quieto, como un escarabajo, y mira más allá de ella a un punto desconocido.

—¿Y te gustan las manzanas? —pregunta ella por iniciar una conversación.

—Me encantan pero prefiero los duraznos —contesta levantando apenas la cabeza. La ladea como un ave a punto de dar un picotazo—. Tú te dedicas a las manzanas, ¿Cierto?

—Sí, tengo una granja en Ponyville —contesta orgullosa, él asiente—. Todos los Apple hemos trabajado en el negocio de las manzanas desde siempre.

—¿Tienes una familia muy numerosa?

—Así es, Wandering, y siempre nos reunimos para ocasiones especiales. Pero siempre he vivido con mi Abuela y mis dos hermanos.

Y así van conversando. Más Applejack que Wandering en todo caso.

—¿Cuántos perros tienes?

—Uno... oye, ¿Cómo supiste que tenía un perro? —Applejack lo mira como intentando ver bajo su rostro.

_"¿Eres un hechicero? Eso explicaría muchas cosas..."_

—No te ofendas, pero hueles a manzanas, a perro y a granja.

Pero Applejack se ríe.

—Tienes razón —deja de reír pero continúa sonriendo—. Es algo que no se quita. Y tú, ¿De dónde vienes? Hueles a gato y a... polvo.

—Polvo de Providence —contesta él, bajando la cabeza, adquiriendo una posición más propia de un lagarto que de un poni—. Vivo en un campanario cerca de un cementerio y no tengo mascotas aunque un par de gatos negros van a hacerme compañía de vez en cuando. Pero estaba por mudarme a Ponyville.

—No te arrepentirás de irte a vivir a Ponyville, cuando salgamos de aquí. Es una ciudad hermosa; ahí todos son muy simpáticos. Seguramente harás muchos amigos.

—Ah, sí, amigos —dice sin mucho entusiasmo. ¿Tiene cementerios?

_"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"_

—Bueno... hay una biblioteca...

—¿Enserio? —Wandering Wing levanta la cabeza— ¿Tiene colecciones completas de Lovecraft, Poe o King?

Applejack no tiene ni la más mínima idea de aquello que pregunta el poni. _"¿Y quiénes son esos? Quizá Twilight los conozca."_

—Tal vez —responde; pero hay una cosa que la intriga— ¿No te gusta hacer amigos?

—Digamos que no necesito. Me basto a mí mismo.

—¿No te sientes solo? Todos necesitan de alguien con quien conversar, bromear o divertirse.

—Yo no. Una vez sí... pero ya no.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Algo muy malo.

—¿Pero qué fue? Puedes confiar en mí. No le voy a contar a nadie.

—Cuento corto, yo era un pegaso y mi "mejor amigo" —Wandering hace un sarcástico hincapié en aquellas dos palabras, al tiempo que alza las cejas— me cercenó las alas con un machete de caza.

Los ojos de Applejack contraen su verde iris de la sorpresa. Wandering está tan quieto que parece un trastornado o parte del mineral donde está recostado.

_"¿Tu mejor amigo?"_

—Hay una historia detrás de eso, que no te interesa. El punto es que no quiero que vuelvan a mutilarme.

Applejack se pone a pensar cómo sería si un día de estos Rainbow Dash, o Pinkie Pie, o Twilight, o Rarity, la golpeara y le cortara una pierna. Sin duda sería amargo. Amargo y doloroso. Un dolor del alma, pues sería una amiga en la cual confía y a la cual quiere la que le estaría arrancando una extremidad.

_"Ahora todo tiene sentido."_

Fácilmente. La locura es seductora, una dama de pies separados que tienta, o un semental recio y de cerviz erguida. Ofrece una mano y con la otra oculta la puñalada.

Ahora Wandering Wing está hecho un ovillo, como una serpiente. _"El compañero de celda que me tocó. Bueno, así es la vida."_

—Yo no te cortaría las alas, Wandering —dice ella. Él simplemente la mira a los ojos. Dos ojos lagañosos que parecen miel quemada enfrentándose a dos ojos verdes como el jade y las plantas.

—Estoy seguro de que no lo harías.

Applejack sonríe. Wandering se mantiene totalmente inexpresivo.

Y ya hablan de cosas más agradables, más Applejack que Wandering. Ella le cuenta sobre la granja, cuando llega el tiempo de la cosecha, cuando va con sus hermanos a recoger las manzanas, a preparar sidra, cuando es la temporada de _manzatruenos_, cuando es el invierno y no hay mejor que hacer que sentarse junto al fuego. Y Wandering Wing la escucha atentamente.

Finalmente, a ambos les baja el sueño. Él decide irse al fondo de la celda a dormir. Porque Wandering sabe que ninguna yegua está cómoda durmiendo si sabe que hay un semental extraño y posiblemente loco cerca de ella. A pesar de sus movimientos lentos y torpes, no cae de las rocas.

—¡Yo dormiré aquí! —grita desde el fondo más fondo, y el eco repite— ¡Aquí-aquí-aquí!

_"Eso lo dices para que me dé cuenta de que sí estás al fondo, y no estás tratando de engañarme."_

Piensa Applejack. Mientras se acurruca en el suelo para dormir, le viene a la mente su familia. Big Macintosh, callado pero valeroso como el amanecer. La Abuela Smith, antigua como las manzanas y los árboles que las producen. Y Apple Bloom, pequeña y dulce como un pastel y tan tierna como sidra recién hecha.

No puede evitar derramar un par de lágrimas.

Cuando despierta, nota algo en su espalda: una red o un saco. _"¡Ah, no, ahora no me atraparán tan fácil!"_

Se revuelve contra aquel trozo de género hediondo a antigüedad, a lluvia y a montaña, antes de darse cuenta de que no estaba encima de ella en posición de atraparla, sino que estaba más bien puesto como para abrigarla.

Lo revisa, y es la chaqueta negra de Wandering Wing.

* * *

><p><strong>(1):<strong> Inspirado en la última sección del poema _Se unen la tierra y el hombre_, de Pablo Neruda, extraído de su libro _Canto General; Canto III: Los Conquistadores, _pág. 65.

**(2):** Los ponis tienen aproximadamente trescientos sesenta días de gestación. He preferido traspasar el periodo humano de gestación de doscientos ochenta días por considerarlo más conocido.


	22. 21: Aullido de lobos

**LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR**

* * *

><p><strong>21<strong>

**Aullido de lobos**

—¿Dónde está Applejack? —pregunta Apple Bloom a Big Macintosh.

—No sé —responde él, parsimonioso como siempre.

—Tal vez esté ya trabajando —dice la Abuela Smith, desperezándose.

Y es que Applejack acostumbra trabajar desde muy temprano. Lo que no acostumbra es no saludar a su querida familia.

El aire huele a tierra calentándose. Coágulos de luz entran por las ventanas y parecen lamer el sencillo piso de madera.

Un rayo entra como un tigre señalando una nota clavada a la brava en la pared. Big Macintosh se acerca y la arranca para leerla. Tal vez sea una nota de Applejack.

Pero tan pronto le echa un vistazo, se da cuenta de que no es algo escrito por su querida hermana. Aunque ella no es la mejor escribana del mundo, escribe bien y suave con el papel. Aquella nota está escrita por alguien que pensaba que el lápiz era un puñal y el papel un enemigo.

Apple Bloom observa cómo la habitual templanza de su hermano más mayor se va desgranando en una cara de temor... y de ira.

Un grito. Improbabilidad. Big Macintosh gritando como un oso salvaje. Lágrimas desde sus ojos de manzana.

—¿Pero qué pasa? —pregunta, asustada, la Abuela Smith.

—¡Secuestraron a Applejack!

Ingravidez. Apple Bloom siente que sus piernas no aguantan su peso y su mandíbula se desencaja como una manzana cayendo del árbol. La Abuela Smith parece envejecer ahora todos sus años de vida y es una sombra que se derrite sobre su mecedora.

Rugiendo como un toro, para descargar su temor, frustración y rabia, Big Macintosh corre hacia afuera y patea un manzano.

El árbol cae partido por la mitad.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo pudieron burlar a nuestra Guardia? —Stormnight, molesto, coge una silla y la arroja contra la ventana, ante la aterrorizada mirada de la Alcaldesa y los ojos ofendidos de Darkeye y Viewshade.<p>

—En Sweet Apples Acres no querían vigilancia, Stormnight —dice Darkeye, su único ojo ardiendo como un alfanje—. Enviamos dos patrullas y las dos veces fueron expulsadas.

Stormnight ruge con ira y desenvaina su alfanje. La Alcaldesa ya ve que la oficina que le prestó va a quedar hecha una ruina.

—¡Calma, por favor!

Pero Stormnight contempla melancólico el curvo alfanje. El sol lo baña en toda su extensión. Es una media luna.

El guerrero se voltea, enfundando su arma, la cicatriz ardiendo aparte.

—¡Darkeye, tú quedas a cargo! —Stormnight extiende sus alas de cascada— ¡Voy a Canterlot!

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¡Se han burlado de nuestro pueblo! ¡Ahora piensan que pueden entrar en la noche, nuestro dominio, y llevarse lo que sea bajo nuestras narices! ¡Han profanado nuestro dominio nocturno! ¡Por eso voy a reunir a todo el pueblo selenita, todas las treinta tribus! ¡Vamos a capturar a todos esos criminales y los asaremos lentamente! ¡_Jrakmaka_!

Grita el grito de guerra de los selenitas como un dragón embravecido. Y sale volando por el agujero que dejó la silla en la ventana.

—¿Siempre es tan... apasionado? —pregunta atónita la Alcaldesa, sin poder despegar los ojos del lugar donde el guerrero salió volando.

—Sí, siempre es así —comenta Darkeye con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><em>"Noz emoz yebado a ezta yegua de nombre Appleyak i le aremoz daño. Kel Tornado i la Agente Hoovez bengan a zarlbarla zi pueden. Tienen tres diaz o la matamoz."<em>

¡Cuántas faltas de ortografía! La Alcaldesa tiene la difícil tarea de comunicarle a todo Ponyville que secuestraron a Applejack. Aunque sangran las córneas, el mensaje es entendible; y entiende que quieran al Tornado, pero ¿Quién es la Agente Hooves?

_"Ay, ay, ay, en buena hora me toca ser Alcaldesa."_

Es terrible tener que anunciar una noticia tan devastadora. Por otro lado, tiene la duda de si sea buena idea decir que vendrá una gran dotación de Guardias selenitas; sabe que en el pueblo todos los temen.

Camina con paso decidido pero por dentro tiembla. Pararse ante el escrutinio de todos los ponis, decir con voz segura que a Applejack la raptaron, que la matarán en tres días si El Tornado y una tal Agente Hooves no se atreven a rescatarla y que vendrán treinta —¡treinta!— clanes de selenitas a peinar el área.

_"Bueno, que así sea."_

Piensa no muy convencida mientras camina hacia el estrado.

* * *

><p>Goteo incesante. El frío. Los ladrillos del mismo monótono color y la enigmática montaña de escombros. Una mezquina porción de sol entra por el tragaluz. Una araña sale por la cuenca de la calavera.<p>

Applejack espanta a un par de ratas y acerca su rostro a los barrotes, que proyectan sus sombras sobre su piel.

—Vaya, ¿Por qué aquel espacio vacío?

Le parece extraño la disposición de su celda. ¿Quién dejaría una sala completa vacía enfrente?

Wandering Wing no contesta. Está más concentrado en dibujar un tablero de gato con una roca. Marca una "X" en un extremo.

—¿Juegas?

Su voz tiene un acento extraño. Aquella mínima criatura que parece un reptil con piel de poni no parece tan sorprendido de estar encerrado. Más bien está... resignado, como cuando uno es víctima de la broma pesada de un amigo.

—Bien, juego —acepta ella.

Applejack marca un "O" en el centro. Pero en realidad su mente viaja a Sweet Apples Acres. A esa hora, en circunstancias normales, Big Macintosh y ella estarían preparando el desayuno. Normalmente es algo con manzanas, aunque no cierran la boca ante otras frutas. Entonces, mientras ponen la mesa, la Abuela Smith aparecería de improviso, los saludaría y luego iría a buscar algo que más tarde olvidaría.

Una "X" aparece en el extremo opuesto de su "O", formando una diagonal. Automáticamente ella marca encima del primer lugar vacío que encuentra. Encima de la última "X".

Cuando el desayuno ya esté listo, ella y su hermano subirían, despertarían a Apple Bloom y los tres bajarían a desayunar entre risas. Y luego, tras lavar los platos y guardar todo, saldrían a trabajar. No sólo patear los árboles para recoger las manzanas, sino que hay todo un trabajo posterior y anterior: reparar o fabricar nuevos canastos de mimbre, llevar las frutas a la bodega, ordenarlas, separar las que se convertirán en sidra de las que se venderán puras, limpiar las botellas... por suerte es trabajo de _Winona_ mantener la bodega libre de cualquier animal que quiera comerse las manzanas.

Applejack sonríe con nostalgia al pensar.

Se marca una nueva "X", puesta sobre su última "O"; llenando así la hilera derecha por completo. Ella marca en el cuadrado central de la hilera inferior.

Esa mañana... esa mañana no la encontrarían. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Big Macintosh? ¿Y la Abuela y Apple Bloom?

Tan sólo imaginar eso hace que su corazón se llena de angustia. Siente que si tuviera a su secuestrador al frente sería capaz de patearlo hasta ya no sentir las patas.

Los ojos que no parpadean del escarabajo Wandering preguntan con las cejas.

"¿Qué te pasa?" es claramente el mensaje de aquellos ojos que no expresan nada y que tienen que recurrir a sus cejas frondosas para transmitir sus crípticos mensajes.

—Extraño a mi familia —contesta ella—. Estoy preocupada. No sé cómo reaccionarán.

—Eso lo sabrás tú mejor que yo —dice él mirando al piso, con una indiferencia perturbadora.

—¿Tú no extrañas a nadie?

—Extraño a dos —los ojos de él brillan por primera vez—. Pero ellas ya se fueron.

Applejack sabe a quienes se refiere; en la mañana, apenas ella se despertó y se encontró con la chaqueta de él encima, fue a devolvérsela. Ahí conversaron un rato, y así él aceptó tras un rato contarle su historia. Una historia triste que la conmovió profundamente y sumió a Wandering Wing en el silencio más grande que Applejack nunca pensó que podría silenciarse alguien.

_"Es más callado que Big Macintosh."_

El pensar de nuevo en su familia hace que tome una convicción que expresa con palabras:

—Debemos salir de aquí —dice ella, decidida.

—¿Y cómo piensas salir?

La lógica de la pregunta es abrumadora. _"Debe de haber alguna forma."_

Se abre la puerta. Ambos se giran para mirar.

Tres ponis, dos terrestres y un unicornio, entran a la sala. Los tres son rojos, musculosos y muy grandes. Tienen armaduras grises con pinchos, hombreras grises con púas, arneses de cuero con un extraño Signo de oro en el lugar donde se interceptan en el pecho y gruesas espadas en sus espaldas.

Applejack se levanta, desafiante, y los mira con rabia. _"Es nuestra oportunidad para escapar". _El corazón deWandering no es más diferente que el corazón de las ratas que huyen por el lugar, pero sabe que esconderse será inútil así que sentado en el suelo espera lo que sea que venga.

Los tres ponis de miradas no tan equinas caminan haciendo retumbar los ladrillos bajo su paso.

—¿Cuál es el soplón? —pregunta un terrestre, de crin celeste tan claro que parece blanco.

—Ese, el enano —señala el otro terrestre, de crin gris claro.

_"Sólo abran la reja..."_

El unicornio se acerca. Su crin es verdosa. Haciendo brillar su cuerno, abre la puerta enrejada.

—¡Al suelo o...!

No alcanza a terminar su frase. Applejack salta contra él, y es como un cohete. El unicornio sale trazando un arco y se azota contra el piso.

Los terrestres se abalanzan contra ella. Sin amedrentarse, patea con sus patas traseras la cabeza de uno; el de crin celeste, quien retrocede dando tumbos echando sangre de la boca. El otro terrestre se alza sobre sus patas traseras y trata de aplastarla, pero ella lo esquiva y patea sus costillas. Un ruido similar al de un bombo y el poni abre la boca soltando todo el aire, sus labios morados mientras cae al suelo.

—¡Vamos! —apremia Applejack a Wandering, quien se ha quedado de piedra al ver cómo derrotó a los tres ponis.

_"¡Somos libres!"_

Ella se azota contra la reja, empujada por una fuerza mágica. El unicornio se levanta, su cuerno brillando, y un haz de energía rojiza se proyecta hacia Applejack. Ella siente como si tuviera cien kilos de manzanas encima; trata de levantarse, pero necesita hacer un gran esfuerzo sólo para levantarse del suelo.

_"¡NO!"_

—¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! —gruñe el unicornio.

—¡Hija de la gran puta! —el semental de crin grisácea se acerca y le da un golpe feroz en el estómago. Ella cierra los ojos y aprieta los dientes, pero no piensa darle el gusto de gritar de dolor.

El semental se da cuenta de su silencioso desafío y le agarra violentamente, pasando su casco por su pecho y deteniéndolo al final de su caja torácica.

—¿Crees que golpearte es lo peor que puedo hacer? —sus ojos brillan con un odio lascivo.

_"¡Si te atreves a hacerme algo, te estrangularé!"_

Pero gracias al hechizo, sólo puede emitir un bronco sonido gutural.

—¡No te atrevas a follártela! ¡No todavía! —grita el unicornio— ¡Mírale el costado!

El semental la voltea de un brusco golpe y Applejack siente con una rabia infinita cómo los ojos del semental recorren cada centímetro de su corporal geografía.

—¡Tiene un muy buen costado! —carcajea— ¡Me la quiero follar ahora!

—¡Idiota, fíjate en su Cutie Mark!

El semental se fija en las manzanas. Y parece reconocer algo.

Un trozo de escombro choca contra su cabeza, haciendo que grite una blasfemia. Applejack con un gran esfuerzo consigue vislumbrar el rostro resignado de selváticas cejas, antes de ser levantado en el aire y zarandeado como un viejo suéter por el otro semental de crin gris claro. Ella ahora está a la vez enfurecida y alarmada.

_"¡Suéltenlo!"_

—¿Esta mierda es una potranca o qué? —escupe cuando ya lo hubo agitado tanto que sus ojos de miel quemada yacen blancos— ¡Se atreve a dárselas de soplón y es menos macho que una yegua!

Risas picantes. Ahora el semental lleva sin ningún esfuerzo a Wandering lejos del campo visual que Applejack trata de mantener. El ruido de algo rasgando el aire. Un estruendo de la reja. El sonoro quejido de Wandering.

_"¡Déjenlo tranquilo!"_

Ella trata de liberarse, lucha contra el hechizo del unicornio, pero es inútil.

—El señor Last Death quiere verlo —dice el unicornio, impasible—. Y sabes que no hay que hacerlo esperar.

—No hay problema, Sselotess. Esspero que no le hayan hecho nada a nuesstra... invitada. Aguántensse hassta que yo less diga, ahí podrán hacerle lo que sse less dé la gana.

A su pesar, el pelo de la nuca de Applejack se eriza. Aunque la voz de la Reina Chrysalis era rara, tenía un tinte conocido, natural, como un vestido excéntrico pero de la misma tela, que la volvió soportable. Incluso los _changelings_ con sus apariencias de insecto tenían algo, un aire o una calidez que los hacía conocidos y por eso ella ni siquiera parpadeó al verlos. Lo mismo para Discord y Nightmare Moon; todos tenían algo conocido, como si fueran tan comunes como las manzanas.

Pero la voz de aquel unicornio es antinatural. Es como podredumbre bajo la piel de una manzana perfecta. Con un doloroso movimiento de cuello, Applejack puede ver su color negro, su crin y hocico blanco y sus horrendos y segmentados ojos verdes. Y de inmediato lo reconoce como su captor.

Su voz de serpiente es secundada por una multitud de siseos; es una luna de ofidios que lo secundan, culebras de todos los tamaños y colores que escalan por él y lo cubren. Y todas sisean como si fueran una única serpiente de mil bocas.

Applejack trata de gritarle, pero es incapaz de hablar. Y el unicornio no repara en ella.

—Wandering Wing, tú hass tratado de divulgar nuesstross ssecretoss, loss máss grandess de toda nuesstro Tridente. Tal vess sseass de alguna Ssecta, o tal vess ssólo erass un idiota trabajando con nossotross, pero el que hayass abierto la boca, o máss bien dicho, esscrito tuss cuentoss para anunciar nuesstra exisstencia... sse casstiga. Y no con la muerte, que ssería una recompenssa, ssino que sse casstiga con tormentoss. ¡Jörmundgander, ven!

El semental lo arroja violentamente y Wandering rebota como una masa de carne. Y desde detrás de él, una enorme serpiente, gigantesca como el odio, verde y oscura. Applejack sólo es capaz de vislumbrar su enormísima sombra: su sola cabeza es del tamaño de ella misma.

El poni suspira resignado; aterrado bajo su piel suave y oscura como lámina de plomo.

* * *

><p>La primera reacción de Fluttershy al oír la noticia es una profunda estupefacción. Luego busca el casco de Reaver, quien no está mejor que ella. Miedo.<p>

El pueblo entero está helado. La Alcaldesa traga nerviosa y prosigue.

—Los secuestradores dejaron un mensaje, que dice:_ "Nos hemos llevado a esta yegua de nombre Applejack y le haremos daño. Que _El Tornado_ y la Agente Hooves vengan a salvara si pueden. Tienen tres días o la matamos."_ Si el tornado y la Agente están oyendo esto, quiero anunciar que...

—¡No nos vamos a quedar aquí esperando! —interrumpe Rainbow Dash— ¡Vamos a rescatarla nosotros mismos!

—¡Eeyup! —Big Macintosh se ve terrible, como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

—Tengo miedo —Fluttershy desea poder convertirse en ratón y salir corriendo. Es demasiado para ella y sólo quiere llorar y esconderse. Reaver, con la mirada perdida, extiende un ala y la cobija bajo ella. Y al sentir las plumas marrones en su espalda se siente muchísimo más tranquila en medio del barullo.

—¡Atención! —sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Darkeye sube al estrado; su único ojo registra todo con atención— ¡Mi gran amigo Stormnight está de camino a Canterlot y ya debe de haber llegado! Él, si la Diosa Princesa se lo permite, vendrá aquí con el resto de la Guardia y todos los guerreros de los treinta clanes de la luna. Seremos cientos peinando el área, arqueros en el viento y lanceros con angones, ¡Así que mucho ojo y arriba ese ánimo!

Aquella noticia, lejos de tranquilizar al pueblo, lo pone nervioso. Si la dotación de ochenta y cuatro selenitas de la Guardia Lunar es molesta y aterradora, tres mil y tantos selenitas de la Guardia y de treinta clanes serán una pesadilla.

* * *

><p><em>—Sak ezer eha'vel ezel'shat, ya Lanu'Mitakna isten'shiran feh'rje vet eskan fekete sahrka'hkmaka, ya gjihpshiran eh ya heskan shalte meg elsshiran dhragjeskan. Ihskan shaletet meg ya versekmaka ehjshakai ehs ah'rkmakaehk. Mindhig reteget ehs skanshalu'ult. Eskan nemzet ya lahn'dhgjash ihjahshok eh ya shehl jtiranr. Dhe mertem volna kehtel'kedhni ya hatalom, most azt hishik, hoskan elju'un az ehj'shaka, ya dhomain, ehs ellogjahk, amit gjak jtan.¡Let meg'mutajtuk, hoskan ez hazugsahg! ¡Kevaskanunk ya kem'ehkmaka ember, eskan jtarkan nehp, az emberek ya Lanu'Mitakna ! Keskan faj ahltal vah'lashtot isten'shiranje, kem'ehkmaka jtarkanak vaskanunk!, ¡Hoskan ya hang ya dhob ya hah'boruh! ¡Mindhen tu'urgjek eh'shakrohl dhehlre rep'shalgjajt, eh lovagolkan, hoskan eskan vahrkan neke Ponyville, eh onak shantetni azokat, akik mernek veshi, hoskan ya shangjelek'mehkmaka! ¡Jrakmaka! <em>**(1)_  
><em>**

Iluminado cruelmente por la pálida luz de las antorchas, Stormnight alza su alfanje mientras trona el grito de guerra de su gente. "¡_Jrakmaka_! ¡Venceremos!"

De pie al centro de una caverna, el Teniente General lleva la armadura de la Guardia, pero se ha quitado el casco y en su lugar lleva una _ushanka_ de piel de oveja y lana. Y alrededor de él, cientos y cientos de horribles ojos felinos, amarillos la mayoría, verdes unos pocos. Y como su compartieran cerebro, los selenitas que lo vigilan gritan su trueno de guerra.

_—¡Jrakmaka! ¡Jrakmaka! ¡Lanu'Mitakna! ¡Lanu'Mitakna!_

Todos llevan bravas _ushankas_ y mantas piojosas de lana, alfanjes en la espalda y otros tantos llevan angones, lanzas cubiertas hasta la mitad por hierro, que sirven tanto para lanzarse como para usarse cuerpo a cuerpo.

Stormnight sonríe, su cicatriz de color vino ardiendo como un surco de fuego. Ahora le dice que vuelen, rápido. Mientras él va a hablar con su Diosa Princesa.

* * *

><p>—¡Manzanas podridas! ¡Cobardes! ¡Gusanos de manzana!<p>

Grita Applejack, apenas le han anulado el hechizo. De pie al frente de los barrotes, feroz con su sombrero, mirando con una ira casi infinita al unicornio rojo, el último en salir, quien sonríe burlón antes de cerrar la puerta.

Wandering Wing está entre los anillos de la serpiente llamada Jörmundgander. Es más grande de lo que Applejack previó. Sus ojos vacíos y rojos parecen miran con desprecio al poni gris oscuro que tiembla aterrado. El miedo es tan grande que sin duda el poni se habría orinado si hubiera tenido líquido en su vejiga. La serpiente abre los ojos; Wandering cierra los ojos, pero algo como patas de araña aferran sus párpados lo obligan a abrirlos. Ya temblando tanto como un terremoto, ve su reflejo en una gota de veneno que asoma de la punta de un colmillo de Jörmundgander.

—¡Wandering! —grita Applejack, impotente.

La serpiente arroja dos chorros de veneno a los ojos del poni. Quien inmediato comienza a gritar, a gritar horriblemente, tan fuerte que parece imposible que un poni tan pequeño pueda gritar.

Applejack, enojada por no poder ayudar a su amigo, apoya su frente contra un barrote, el sombrero ocultando sus ojos.

_"¡Qué corrales se creen estos ponis! ¿Cómo pueden hacer algo tan cruel?"_

—¡Aguanta, Wandering! —grita resuelta. Pues su espíritu siempre ha sido irreductible.

Corre hacia la puerta de su celda, y comienza a patearla, a patear la negra cerradura de su reja negra. La puerta resiste, pero ella está decidida. Y los gritos de Wandering disimulan el ruido, el ruido de los pernos aflojándose.

* * *

><p>Reaver se siente como una rata.<p>

En verdad, nadie puede estar tranquilo con Applejack secuestrada y amenazada de muerte. Se han formado varios grupos para rastrear a los secuestradores. Ragnar, el grifo de cabeza negra, ha puesto al servicio de Ponyville sus conocimientos de estrategias y es él quien ha organizado grupos de nueve ponis para cubrir el área; tres unicornios, tres pegasos, tres terrestres. Los mercaderes, Enki, Marduk, Ginebra, el señor Ibrahim, Hassan y otros seis lobos han engrosado las filas; el señor Ibrahim había sido un jenízaro cuando mozo y sus habilidades marciales las había inculcado a consciencia en sus hijos, mientras que los dos hipogrifos y la grifo se ven bastante fuertes y desenvueltos. Se busca por la montaña y por el Bosque Everfree, en donde aquella cebra llamada Zecora se ha ofrecido a servir de guía.

El pueblo se moviliza en masa para rescatar a uno de los suyos.

Y Reaver le ha mentido a Fluttershy diciéndole que va a buscar a Applejack al Bosque que él tanto conoce. Ella está tan asustada, tan nerviosa y preocupada; él debería quedarse con ella y cuidarla. Pero no; es una rata que la ha dejado sola. Bueno, sabe que Angel, Squeeze y Dream Moon la cuidarán, pero de todas formas le duele dejar a Fluttershy sola y tan preocupada.

_"¡Perdón, Fluttershy! ¡Ya te lo compensaré! Aunque, en cierta forma no te estoy mintiendo. Sí voy a buscar a Applejack."_

Vestido del _Tornado_, se detiene junto a una chimenea. Está atardeciendo, y todo se ve hermosamente rojizo, como si el aire hubiera obtenido un tono de color rojo. Es bellísimo el mundo cuando atardece, y el crepúsculo de dedos anaranjados derrama su luz bermellón sobre el mundo.

_"Seré saqueador pero tengo sentimientos."_

Su intuición, ejercitada por años de peligrosa vida saqueadora, le dice a gritos que se agache. Y lo hace justo a tiempo para evitar una patada.

_"¿Pero qué...?"_

No tiene tiempo ni de respirar, cuando quien intentó arrancarle la cabeza le contesta con un poderoso golpe de sus patas traseras. Estupefacto, Reaver cruza sus patas, formado una "X".

Los dos cascos golpean en el centro exacto de aquella equis. Parece que el aire forma ondas alrededor, y Reaver sale disparado hacia atrás.

_"¿Quién eres?"_

Extiende sus alas, atrapando el viento. Su saco-capa ondea detrás de él mientras que con mucho estilo frena en el tejado, partiendo varias tejas; y cuando ya ha frenado, se arregla el sombrero de un violento tirón horizontal en el ala negra y dorada.

_"¡Esto de ser héroe debe hacerse con estilo!"_

Ante él, una hermosa yegua pegaso gris lo mira, tranquila e imperturbable, con una ligera sonrisa inquietante. Su crin rubia está perfectamente peinada y alisada, sus ojos son dorados y lleva puesto un traje gris más oscuro que su piel, ocultando su Cutie Mark.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunta Reaver, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Ella sonríe un poco más. Reaver se siente un poco incómodo_. "¿Por qué tiene que ser tan atractiva? ¡No podré concentrarme si hay pelea!"_

—Soy Hooves. La Agente Hooves.

Acto seguido toma vuelo y lo ataca con una patada frontal.

* * *

><p>—El Masticador tenía razón. La Agente Hooves vendrá para acá.<p>

—Cierto, Doctor, por eso debemos estar atentos —Lightdawn lleva puesta una máscara de Guy Fawkes y envuelve todo el resto de su cuerpo con su capa. El Doctor lo mira, extrañado.

—¿Por qué la máscara de Guy Fawkes?

—Porque soy un rebelde librepensador y un poco anarquista, pero principalmente es para ocultar mi identidad.

—Nadie te reconoce con la capa puesta.

—Esa Agente puede que sí. Y si me reconoce, esta Galaxia estalla.

—Está bien, ponte las máscaras que quieras. Sólo... sigamos a esa Agente.

—¿No vamos a capturarla?

—La ayudaremos a rescatar a Applejack. Luego le borraremos la memoria.

* * *

><p>—Por favor... —dice el poni que aquella lejana noche le gritó a Fluttershy.<p>

_"Me duele mi rostro..."_

Ya no tiene idea de dónde está. Ya no es dueño de sus movimientos; es como si su alma estuviera siendo manipulada. La siniestra figura de Stein el grifo resulta aterradora, tras el humo de su cigarro y sus gafas brillantes. Escucha el escalpelo afilarse entre el burbujeo de su sangre.

_—_¡No! _—_intenta gritar, pero para hablar se necesitan labios con piel. _"¡Te dije lo que sé!"_

El escalpelo brilla inmaculado. Una sonrisa cruel difuminándose tras una nube de humo.

_"Mi rostro..."_

_—_Mi amiga me dijo que ahora me perteneces. Pero tu interior es muy común, no tienes nada interesante. Y los que me pertenecen y no me interesan, no acostumbran durar mucho tiempo vivos.

_—_Por favor..., por favor.

—¿Por favor? —dos círculos brillantes como cristal herido encima de una sonrisa desquiciada—. Debiste pensar en esto antes de vender tu alma.

_"¿Dónde está mi rostro?"_

Terror. Luego el impacto de un acero afiladísimo en su garganta. Ahogo.

* * *

><p><strong>(1):<strong> Hace muchos miles de años, la Diosa Luna tomó por esposo a un dragón negro, y en la cadera de una montaña dió a luz al primer selenita. Así nació nuestra raza de noche y sombra. Siempre temidos y odiados. Un pueblo de arqueros en el viento y lanceros con alfanjes. Pero se han atrevido a poner en duda nuestro poderío; ahora piensan que pueden venir en la noche, nuestro dominio; y robarnos lo que quieran. ¡Demostrémosle que es mentira! ¡Nosotros somos un pueblo feroz, un pueblo guerrero, el pueblo de la luna! ¡Somos una raza elegida por la Diosa; somos guerreros inclementes! ¡Que suenen los tambores de la guerra! ¡Todas las tribus, desde el norte hasta el sur debemos volar y cabalgar hasta una ciudad llamada Ponyville, y desde ahí castigar a los que se atreven a ofendernos de ese modo! ¡Venceremos!


	23. 22: Los Libertadores

**LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR**

* * *

><p><strong>22<strong>

**Los Libertadores**

Reaver recibe la patada en todo el pecho. _"¡Pega muy fuerte!" _Está por caer del edificio, pero arroja su capa hacia la pata de la Agente. La tela se enrolla como una pitón. Ella no espera esto y es arrastrada por Reaver e su caída.

_"¡Algo bueno aprendí de ser saqueador!"_

Él toma vuelo y pretende envolverla, pero ella extiende sus alas, capturando rápidamente el aire a la vez que da un fuerte tirón a la capa, obligándolo a ir hacia ella. Reaver hace a un lado la cabeza y de esa forma puede esquivar el casco hacia la cara; pero ella a la velocidad del rayo se eleva hacia arriba un poco, y golpea el estómago de Reaver con sus patas traseras. Él no puede evadir eso.

_"¡Diantre!"_

Proyectado hacia atrás, adolorido, siente una gran vergüenza. _"¡Si mis amigos se enteran de que una yegua me está golpeando así, se van a reír de mí para siempre!"_

Sorpresivamente lanza un puñetazo que alcanza a la Agente Hooves en toda la cara. Pero, para sorpresa de Reaver, ella parece no sentirlo; y en menos de un segundo ella le contesta con un cabezazo.

_"¡Cielos! ¿Dónde aprendería a pelear así?"_

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, ella le está atacando con una patada lateral que él no puede esquivar del todo. Reaver aletea hacia las nubes y ella lo sigue. Y entre los cúmulos nubosos estalla el combate verdadero.

Reaver arroja sus dos cascos unidos, formando casi un martillo, hacia la cara de la Agente; pero ella lo detiene con un movimiento de piedra, el cabello rubio proyectando una sombra que cubre sus ojos. Es apenas una fracción de segundo y un poderoso casco se hunde en el pecho del pegaso marrón. Se forman blancas ondas de aire como cuando uno arroja una piedra al agua calma; Reaver siente un terrible dolor, y escupe saliva sanguinosa mientras es catapultado a la velocidad del trueno.

_"¡CARAJO!"_

Atraviesa varias nubes antes de poder dominar su dolor y frenar, para ver sin aliento a la pegaso gris como un cohete hacia él.

_"¡Esto no puede terminar así! —_piensa con rabia mientras se limpia un resquicio de sangre de su labio— _¡Yo fui entrenado por los Shadowbolts, por los ponis warao del Everfree y por los_ _esclavos_ akritai _de los magos-pudrición! ¡No le he pagado a un montón de prostitutas y he salido indemne! ¡Le he robado tesoros a Caudillos borrachos! ¡Escapé de la cárcel el mismo día que me metieron! ¡He consumido cocaína, me he emborrachado hasta la muerte, he robado fortunas y ahora me da por redimir todo eso! ¡Esta Agente no va a vencerme tan fácil!"_

Él toma impulso y se arroja contra ella.

Es un huracán y un tornado en vías de colisión. El aire es cercenado de cuajo y alrededor de ellos forma una especie de cúpula. Reaver puede ver las chispas saltando de los hermosos ojos de la Agente.

Sus cascos chocan y relámpagos estallan de todas las nubes cercanas.

Es una pelea de titanes, predicha desde hace muchísimos siglos por los jaguares de Tikal y por el sabio Star Swirl; cada vez que detienen los golpes saltan truenos y es tal su técnica que ahora ninguno es capaz de tocar al otro.

Luchan y bloquean a tal velocidad que parecen dos Reavers y dos Agentes enfrentándose entre las nubes. Él puede oír los gritos lastimeros del viento maltratado. Es tal la velocidad y el poderío desplegado que alrededor de ellos se forman blancas ondas de viento, acompañando cada arremetida como una jauría de mastines; el aire cruje y una esfera de ráfagas parece formarse alrededor de ellos.

Saltan relámpagos cuando _El Tornado_ y la Agente Hooves chocan.

Están tan concentrados en su lucha, que Reaver no se da cuenta cuando se acerca demasiado a la esfera de ráfagas combatidas. Su capa es capturada y él arrastrado. Engullido por aquella violencia, se proyecta y gira como un tornado sin control.

_"¡Agh, tengo una suerte de perros!"_

Logra extraer su capa, pero por efecto de la inercia continúa girando como un disco hacia la anonadada Agente, quien es incapaz de contener aquel ataque y es golpeada, es golpeada mientras Reaver trata de recuperar el control.

* * *

><p>Ella es arrojada contra el tejado. Choca contra una chimenea de ladrillo, la que se inclina quince grados.<p>

_"¡Muffins! ¡Qué técnica tan poderosa! ¡En verdad es un gran luchador!"_

Adolorida, resbala al tejado cuando _El Tornado_ la atrapa y la inmoviliza. _"Es muy fuerte para ser un poni tan pequeño."_

—¿Por qué me atacaste? ¿Qué te hice de malo? —pregunta con voz ronca. _"Huele a pastel de manzana."_

Ella sonríe. _"Espero no haberte golpeado muy fuerte. Aunque creo que un luchador como tú puede soportar mis cascos... ¡Celestia, cómo se me antoja un muffin!"_

—Discúlpame por atacarte así de la nada —dice ella sinceramente—. Pero si vamos a ir a rescatar a Applejack, debía asegurarme de que fueras capaz de enfrentarte a esos ponis —nota que él la mira desconfiado—. Esos ponis no son como Stormnight. Un selenita te arrancará el corazón o te dará una dolorosa y lenta muerte; ellos son capaces de hacerte agonizar toda una vida. No dudarán en atacarte por la espalda y en gran número.

Él mira confundido. Pero comprende. Se retira y le ofrece su casco para ayudarla, pero ella se levanta sola sin problemas.

—Peleas bien —dice _El Tornado_. Ella le sonríe casi coqueta.

—Tú igual. ¿Has desarrollado un estilo propio? No logro identificar tu estilo de pelea.

—Emm... yo... yo... Digamos que... aprendo lo mejor... de diversos estilos...

_"Humm, alguien que duda tanto al hablar está mintiendo. Pero, ¿Por qué mentiría sobre algo tan trivial? ¿O es que no quiere que su arte marcial sea conocido? Posiblemente."_

* * *

><p>Ella le sonríe cálidamente, y Reaver se siente... perturbado.<p>

_"Te voy a creer. No creo que estés mintiendo, y además me hará bien tener cerca a alguien que sepa pelear."_

—Bien, vamos a rescatar a Applejack —dice Reaver, extendiendo sus alas hacia Sweet Apples Acres. Pero la Agente lo detiene.

—Hagamos esto bien. Acompáñame a Canterlot.

—¿A Canterlot?

—Sí. Necesitamos la ayuda de un amigo mío.

—¡Esperen!

La Agente Hooves se da la vuelta, poniéndose en guardia. Reaver tarda unos segundos en reaccionar.

Ante ellos está el Doctor. _"¿Whoof? ¿Qué hace el Doctor en un tejado? ¿Qué es esto?"_

Y junto al doctor, un unicornio usando una máscara de Guy Fawkes, con un espacio para ocultar también su cuerno. Se envuelve en una capa negra, pero el ojo saqueador experto de Reaver se da cuenta de que debajo lleva varios cuchillos.

_"¿Qué es esto?"_

—¡El unicornio está armado! —advierte él. La Agente se prepara para atacar, pero el Doctor levanta el casco en señal de paz.

—¡No venimos a pelear! —grita— ¡Queremos ayudarlos a rescatar a Applejack!

La Agente y Reaver intercambian una mirada.

—Usted, Doctor, y usted, Enmascarado, pueden irse a sus hogares. Nosotros íbamos en camino... —dice ella.

—Agente —dice el enmascarado—, usted no es la única que se ha enfrentado a los crueles, inequinos y desquiciados Hermanos del Signo Amarillo. Nosotros los hemos combatido tanto o más que usted, y sabe tan bien como yo que nos necesita en esta empresa.

Ella los mira, pensativa. Reaver no entiende mucho.

—A usted, Doctor, lo reconozco de vista, pero no diré ni pío, no se preocupe —comienza a decir—. A usted, Enmascarado, no. ¿Podrían explicarme un poco de esto?

—Digamos que nosotros dos combatimos a los que podrían dañar a Equestria. Criaturas que nadie más que nosotros conoce.

—Nos hemos encontrado un par de veces —dice la Agente.

_"Sigo sin entender. Lo único que entiendo es que aquí todos saben quienes secuestraron a Applejack excepto yo."_

—Bueno, si todos saben, entonces vamos los cuatro.

Ella lo mira, preocupada.

—No creo que sea buena idea...

—Podemos cuidarnos solos —dice el Doctor—. Salvar a Applejack no es algo que sólo le interesa al S.E.S.E., también le importa a Ponyville y a nosotros.

La Agente suspira.

—Bueno, si quieren venir. _Tornado_, tú lleva al de la máscara. Yo llevaré al Doctor.

* * *

><p>A la Princesa Luna le gusta seguir las normas de etiqueta y cortesía aun cuando nadie está cerca. Es algo que aprendió de sus amigos, los selenitas: amar sus tradiciones. Antes todo era vacío, meras fórmulas de tratamiento frívolas y pesadas; pero desde que conoció a los selenitas, comenzó a ver sus tradiciones con otra mirada. Como algo que le pertenecía a su pueblo y sólo a su pueblo. Como algo que los diferenciaba de todos los pueblos de la tierra.<p>

Aunque por otro lado, tal apego a las tradiciones resultaba un poco excesivo a veces. _"Como en la última Nightmare Night. Pero la Voz Real Tradicional de Canterlot es genial según Stormnight... aunque Stormnight dice que todo lo que hago es genial."_

Sin embargo, uno de sus más grandes secretos, es que de vez en cuando a ella le gusta quitarse los zapatos y la corona, ondeando su crin al viento, pisando la hierba; y salir a volar con sus amigos, sentir el viento azotar su cuerpo y despeinarla.

Stormnight y Darkeye le enseñaron a tirar con arco; el arco de los selenitas es recurvo, asimétrico con el sector superior ligeramente más largo. Cada arma selenita tiene una filosofía detrás. Por eso las reverencian tanto. Incluso un anciano selenita le fabricó un arco especial, una bellísima obra de arte de color añil con adornos de marfil y cuerda de color negro, con cuarenta y ocho flechas de madera negra y pluma añil.

Pero a pesar de las lecciones de Stormnight y sus horas de práctica, le es imposible acertar el centro de la diana. Luna cierra los ojos y trata de recordar las lecciones de Stormnight.

_"El arco, la flecha, el arquero y el blanco son una sola cosa. Cuando el arquero no piensa en el blanco es capaz de desplegar la Filosofía del Arco. Una mente vacía es una mente poderosa."_

Casi puede oír la voz del fuerte selenita en su oído.

Oye el viento batir las ramas.

Recuerda cuando Stormnight le enseñó por primera vez. Recuerda su casco junto al suyo, sus labios bravos de guerrero tocando sus delicados labios de Princesa al sujetar la flecha; su cuerpo de león apegado al de ella, tan apegado que podía oír los latidos de su corazón.

—Cuando no piensas en el blanco, das en el blanco —fue lo que dijo.

Y Luna sonríe, sonríe sin abrir los ojos. _"Stormnight."_

Suelta la flecha.

Abre lentamente sus ojos.

Su flecha está clavada en el centro exacto de la diana.

—¡Sí! —celebra Luna con alegría— ¡Al fin!

Ella está tan feliz que incluso empieza dar saltitos de alegría.

—Gran tiro, Diosa.

Luna se gira, sorprendida, hacia donde le ha hablado Stormnight. ella reconocería su voz en cualquier parte.

—¡Stormnight! ¡Hola!

Él hace una profunda reverencia.

Están en un prado cercado por tres lados por un pequeño bosquecillo. A una distancia de cerca de cincuenta metros hay un blanco, en los cuales están repartidas aproximadamente doce flechas, bastante lejos del centro exacto, en donde está la flecha triunfante.

—Diosa, me atreví a venir a hablarle porque pretendo hacer algunas reformas en la Guardia de la Luna.

—¿Cuáles?

—El acero está bien para las armas, pero para las armaduras es horroroso. Hace más mal que bien, y eso me lo enseñó _El Tornado_. Por eso quiero reemplazar nuestras armaduras de acero por armaduras de cuero cocido y escamas de dragón, más ligeras y útiles para el tipo de batalla que acostumbramos.

Luna piensa unos segundos. Recuerda cuando Stormnight recibió cinco saetas que eran para ella. La armadura no le protegió para nada. Y al recordar a su _amigo_ terriblemente herido, Luna se queda pensativa.

—Podemos teñir el cuero de púrpura para que se vean exactamente iguales a las que tenemos ahora.

_"Casi das la vida... por mí. Sólo mi hermana lo habría hecho. Puede que seas un bárbaro, pero eres mi mejor amigo."_

—Por supuesto, Stormnight. Si crees que esas nuevas armaduras van a ser mejores, pues hazlas. Aunque las escamas de dragón..., no creo que Ancalagon esté de acuerdo.

Stormnight sonríe.

—Oh, mi Diosa, Ancalagon está de acuerdo en donar sus escamas.

* * *

><p>Stormnight está feliz. Siempre que ve a su Diosa siente una gran alegría.<p>

Pero también recuerda cuando ella fue poseída por aquel demonio llamado Nightmare Moon y le forzó a tener relaciones.

_"¡Yo y mi Diosa! ¡Qué blasfemia más grande!"_

Había sido humillante, delicioso y amargo. Toda su vida él supuso que su primera vez sería en una noche de luna llena convenientemente casado, como dictaba la tradición de hierro. Nunca creyó que su primera vez sería una noche de cuarto creciente, sin casarse.

Si se enteran los demás, él perdería todo su honor.

Su Diosa llamándolo a su cuarto, cerrando con llave la puerta tras él. Solos. Ella arrojándolo violentamente al lecho. Ella encaramándose encima. Dolor, pues ella amaba violentamente.

_"¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que estaba poseída? ¡Una Diosa en su sano juicio jamás lo haría con una rata como yo!"_

En cierta forma había sido traumático: pasaron cosas que Stormnight ni siquiera creía que eran posibles de hacer.

Su Diosa nunca hablaba de eso. Ni siquiera entonces. Parecía que lo vio como una especie de obligación. Pero a Stormnight le habría gustado, y se habría sentido más tranquilo, si su Diosa Luna le hubiera confesado que para ella era tan mortificante como para él.

—¡Stormnight! —grita alguien. El guerrero de la cicatriz logra ver a Stein, el grifo, acercándose a él. Por la expresión demente y las manchas mal disimuladas de sangre, él supone sin problemas que estuvo... trabajando.

—¡Hola, Stein!

—¡Ven, quiero mostrarte algo! ¡Algo muy interesante! ¡Algo sobre los que secuestraron a esa poni!

* * *

><p>—¿Por qué tienes una entrada secreta en esa fuente? —pregunta Reaver.<p>

Ellos cuatro están caminando por un lúgubre pasillo. Está iluminado cada veinte pasos por antorchas en la pared.

—El S.E.S.E. es famoso por traicionar a quienes trabajan para él. Si se atreven a hacerme algo, les daré una pelea muy dura.

Dice ella fríamente. Reaver se arregla el sombrero para que no se den cuenta de su conmoción.

_"Esta pegaso es dura."_

Se acercan a una puerta. Inconscientemente todos se detienen en seco.

—¡Stein! —grita ella— ¡Stein! ¿Estás ocupado?

—¡Hooves! ¡Ven, pasa!

—¡Traje algunos... amigos!

—¿Para mi mesa de disecciones?

—¡No!

—¡Qué mala suerte!

La Agente abre la puerta. Y todos excepto ella luchan con todas sus fuerzas para contenerse el vómito.

Un solo foco brilla malamente. El piso está recubierto de sangre seca. Hay un cenicero lleno de colillas de cigarro. Varias docenas de frascos llenos de alcohol contienen extraños órganos. En el fondo, varios horribles ponis yacen muertos, atados a sillas y grotescamente operados.

Dos de esos ponis fueron despojados de la piel de sus rostros; pero la cara despellejada no muestra músculos y tendones, sino asquerosos grumos amarillentos que parecen un mar de gusanos.

Otro, en lugar de abdomen, tiene un espacio completamente vaciado de órganos, como si aquel cadáver no fuera más que un cascarón de piel y huesos.

Al medio, en una mesa sangrienta, entre varios instrumentos de cirugía, el grifo llamado Stein le muestra una cabeza a Stormnight. Reaver reconoce esa cabeza.

_"¡Es ese poni de mirada neurótica!"_

—¡Hooves! —saluda alegremente Stormnight, impertérrito ante tanta muerte— ¡_Tornado_! —saluda sorprendido—. Y... ¿Dos extraños?

—Hola a todos —Stein deja la cabeza sin ningún cuidado sobre la mesa.

—¿Tienes un basurero? —dice el Doctor, con la cara verde.

El grifo señala una cubeta y el Doctor vomita ahí.

—¿Por qué tantos ponis? —pregunta Stormnight.

—Vamos a rescatar a la yegua que secuestraron. Venía a preguntarle una cosa muy importante a Stein.

—¿Un equipo de rescate? —el rostro de Stein se ilumina— ¡Yo quiero ir!

Sale corriendo antes de que nadie pueda decir nada.

—Bonita decoración —dice el Enmascarado, sarcástico.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué querías saber, Hooves?<p>

—¿Cómo sé cuando uno de esos ponis es un _yanoponi_?

—Buena pregunta —el grifo sonríe, su lente izquierda brillando—. En la córnea tienen un punto negro. Es lo único que he visto que tienen en común. Pero hay que ser muy idiota para no darse cuenta cuándo un poni ya no es un poni.

* * *

><p>—Espero que Stein se dé prisa.<p>

El sol es una lámina rojiza en el horizonte. Ahora todo es oscuridad y noche.

Stormnight expulsa una nubecilla de vaho, recortado su perfil de guerrero contra la noche en un hermoso cuadro. Ahora Reaver puede verlo más de cerca. Joven, quizá de su misma edad, aunque mucho más grande, duro como la piel de un toro. Ahora sus ojos de dragón miraban con una mirada de amistad, pero Reaver sabe por experiencia que cuando frunce el ceño se debe prepararse para una muerte dolorosa; tiene una ligera sonrisa, que junto con su mirada hacen en conjunto un rostro afable, al que la cicatriz hace ver más fiero y fastuoso. Va desnudo, cubriendo su cabeza con una _ushanka_ de piel y lana.

Un carcaj cilíndrico de piel de oveja cruza en su espalda en un sentido, con doce flechas y un arco recurvado; y su querido alfanje lo cruza en el sentido contrario. Su pecho y costillas están surcadas por las correas y cuerdas de la aljaba y de la funda. Lleva un cuchillo _sica_ colgando de un cinturón en su costado izquierdo; artesanal y adornado con una pluma, dispuesto de forma que puede desenvainarlo con la cola. Apoyado contra su hombro un angón, una lanza una cabeza más alta que él, de acero hasta la mitad; no hay que ser un guerrero para saber que Stormnight tanto puede ensartar a alguien como un tenedor un trozo de pastel, como tanto puede arrojarla y atravesar a dos ponis.

_"Me alegra de estar en buenos términos. Va armado como para asaltar una caravana."_

En sumo contraste, la Agente Hooves no deja de mirar hacia el horizonte. Reaver, aunque no la conoce, aunque ella es más inexpresiva que una estatua, sabe que le molesta llevar a tanta gente. Porque a Stormnight no iban a quitarle la oportunidad de vengarse. Y a Stein no iban a quitarle la oportunidad de recolectar especímenes.

El Doctor se soba las patas delanteras tratando de calentarse. A Reaver no deja de sorprenderle la prescencia del Doctor Whoof. _"Nunca lo habría esperado. Es sorpresivo. ¿Quién diría que el Doctor Whoof, implacable médico y físico de Ponyville, lucha contra sociedades secretas? ¿Quiénes más tendrán secretos así?"_

El Enmascarado parece pensar. Su máscara impide que incluso se vean sus ojos. Y no puede ver ni un centímetro de su piel. "_Cuanto misterio"._

Reaver acaricia con los labios la empuñadura del estoque ándalo, que lleva cruzado en la espalda; un préstamo de la Agente. _"Para que de verdad parezcas_ 'El Tornado'" le dijo ella riéndose. De hoja fina pero dura y firme, damasquinada, sencilla cazoleta y gavilanes sin ningún tipo de adorno. Se nota que la habían usado mucho, pues tiene marcas de otros aceros en la hoja y la cazoleta; se nota igualmente que es un estoque bien forjado.

—¿Por qué el grifo demora tanto? —pregunta él, intentando romper el hielo.

—Por eso —dice Stormnight, señalando alguna parte del cielo.

Reaver va a replicar, cuando se ve sumido en una extraña penumbra. _"Una nube debe estar tapando la luna"._ Levanta la cabeza, y reprime un chillido de sorpresa.

Completamente sin aliento, contempla una Nave del Viento, inmóvil a apenas cinco metros sobre su cabeza.

Es un barco de cómo diez metros de largo, con un mascarón de proa cuidadosamente tallado: es la letra draconequus de Psi, y a su alrededor se enrolla una serpiente. Cuelga de una serie de cuerdas que le unen a un enorme y complejo velamen. Las velas van cosidas de tal forma que quedan sujetas por una nervadura como la de un globo, y así, en lugar de una superficie plana, presentan una serie de ondulaciones que oscilan suavemente. Hinchadas contra el viento, las velas gimen con un sonido casi musical.

El rostro del grifo se asoma por el borde.

—¡Todos a bordo! —grita.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Reaver.

—Una Nave del Viento, la mayor invención de los grifos —contesta Stein—. Originalmente era para descansar y como apoyo pesado en las batallas; más tarde los que no podía volar compraron de éstas para sentir lo que es el vuelo. Me la regalaron por mis contribuciones al avance de la cirugía. Llegaremos en un parpadeo a la guarida de esos salvajes.

El Enmascarado se alza de un poderoso salto, ayudándose con magia, y cae en plena cubierta; la capa se abre y efectivamente se ve que lleva un traje negro que no deja verle la piel y varios cuchillos a lo largo de varios cinturones negros.

La Agente Hooves ayuda a subir al Doctor, y Reaver y Stormnight se elevan a bordo. Stein gira el timón, y la Nave del Viento se dirige hacia Ponyville, hacia sus montañas.

—¡Ya vamos, Applejack! —grita Stormnight, como un potrillos, extendiendo sus alas de pie en la proa— ¡Este equipo de rescate ya va a por ti!

Reaver se ríe.

—Pues somos un equipo de rescate bien bizarro. Un bárbaro, un Tornado, un Doctor, una Agente, un Enmascarado y un cirujano siniestro.

—Soy un Profesor, no un cirujano —dice Stein—. Me quitaron la licencia médica por traficar órganos.

Reaver deja de reír.

—Aguanta Applejack —dice, y mientras habla, parece buscar su reflejo en la oscuridad de la noche—. Espérame, Fluttershy.


	24. 23: La Agente Hooves

Para mayor comodidad del lector se ha separado el siguiente capítulo en cinco actos.

* * *

><p><strong>LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>23<strong>

**La Agente Hooves**

En Ponyville, Dream Moon desplazándose a saltitos cortos le lleva un té a Fluttershy.

—Yo... yo quería ir con Reaver —dice la pegaso color del amanecer con voz entrecortada por la preocupación—. Pero... tengo miedo.

—Ahhhh, el miedo no es bueno.

—Lo sé, Dream Moon.

Squeeze posa una pinza en el hombro de Fluttershy.

—Descuida, Fluttershy, Reaver estará bien. No tienes para qué preocuparte, después de todo no va a ir a meterse a una fortaleza maldita llena de monstruos y magia negra.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Acto Uno:<br>Espina salvaje entre la piedra_**

La reja cede en un gran estrépito. Baila sobre su vértice unos pasos antes de finalmente caer. Applejack siente un calambre en cada una de sus dos patas traseras, pero a pesar de eso corre.

_"¡Resiste, terrón de azúcar!"_

La enorme serpiente cierra los ojos, y Wandering desesperado se revuelve entre las escamas. Applejack, sin detenerse, le da una patada. Pero ha hecho un gran esfuerzo en romper la reja, y aquel golpe no le hace ningún daño al monstruo.

La serpiente la ataca, pero ella ágilmente se arroja a un lado. El ofidio se ensarta contra la reja, quedando atrapado.

_"¡Wandering Wing!"_

—¿Estás bien? —dice mientras lo recoge; pesa menos que Apple Bloom— ¿Puedes ver?

—¡Mis ojos!

El poni trata de calmarse, sin resultados. Está temblando como condenado, refregándose los ojos con los cascos.

Applejack no sabe cómo ayudarlo. _"Si al menos estuvieran Twilight o Fluttershy... ellas sabrían qué hacer. Tendré que improvisar."_

—¡Cálmate, terrón de azúcar! ¡Te ayudaré!

En eso la puerta se ha abierto: es el semental de crin gris y el de crin celeste. Ambos aún no se creen que Applejack haya escapado.

—¡A por ella! —grita el de crin celeste.

_"¡Corrales!"_

Ella agarra a Wandering y se lo echa a la espalda; como un koala bebé aferrándose a su mamá se engancha el pequeño poni.

Ella corre hacia la puerta y los dos sementales van contra ella.

La serpiente se libera, siseando escabrosamente. Applejack la siente muy cerca, a juzgar por la fuerza creciente con la que Wandering Wing se agarra.

_"¡Por favor, patas, no me fallen ahora!"_

Pega un gran salto. El semental de crin gris se alza sobre sus cuartos traseros, tratando de interceptarla. El tiempo se detiene. Ella apoya en su cabeza sus dos patas traseras para dar otro salto.

Cae al otro lado de la puerta. Al pasillo. Comprueba que su amigo aún esté con ella, y es así. _"¡Libertad!"_

Pero el semental de crin azul está encima de ella, erguido y listo para descargar toda la furia de sus cascos delanteros.

—¡Jódete, perra!

Y entonces dos colmillos enormes de serpiente asoman por su pecho. El semental, aturdido por la certeza de una muerte pronta, mira como un imbécil las puntas brillantes, blancas y goteantes de veneno; una expresión de miedo que Applejack recordaría por siempre. La serpiente lo jala hacia adentro y el semental, al intentar agarrarse de algo, cierra la puerta.

Se oyen gritos desgarradores. El siseo de una serpiente. Alguien trata desesperadamente de abrir la puerta por dentro, pero un grito y sus intentos cesan.

Un líquido espeso de color rojo entra por debajo de la puerta.

Applejack se queda por unos minutos completamente quieta, aturdida por lo horrible de la situación.

—¡Mis ojos! —el grito poco masculino de Wandering le arrastra a la realidad.

Busca con los ojos. Es un pasillo interceptado a ambos lados por más pasillos, formando una "H". Las paredes y el suelo son del mismo color gris clarísimo que su celda. Cerca de la puerta están las cosas de los guardias; dos extrañas armas de gruesas astas, tan largas como sus cuerpos desde la nariz al lomo, con una ancha hoja negra del tamaño de dos cabezas de poni y con forma de diente de tiburón. Dos grandes cantimploras. Una ballesta de repetición larga y de peculiar diseño, y una ballesta de palas de acero.

Applejack toma la primera cantimplora, pero al abrirla, sube un olor alcohólico tan fuerte que la hacen soltar el recipiente de cuero. _"¿Qué poni bueno de la cabeza bebería eso?"_ La otra cantimplora tiene agua.

—¡Quédate quieto y cálmate! —dice con firmeza Applejack. Wandering Wing gime y trata de serenarse, pero Applejack es capaz de oír tenuemente cómo se cuecen los ojos del pequeño poni.

Con cuidado, ella intenta lavarle los ojos. Wandering chilla resignado.

* * *

><p>Medio oculta entre cuatro cerros se vislumbra una pequeña fortaleza de piedra. Tres torres y una muralla que forman un triángulo, piedra negra que se confunde con la noche.<p>

—La construcción sigue bajo tierra —habla la Agente.

—Este lugar apesta a magia negra, negrísima —el Enmascarado se lleva los cascos a la máscara. Por un momento piensan que se la va a sacar, pero sólo se sujeta la cabeza y luego se levanta—. Es un _thrinos_. De los peores que hay.

Reaver no sabe lo que es un _thrinos_, pero tanto la Agente Hooves, como el Doctor, el grifo Stein y Stormnight lo entienden.

—¿Qué es un _thrinos_? —pregunta.

El Doctor, la Agente y el Enmascarado se miran, como decidiendo quien le va explicar. Es el Enmascarado quien habla.

—Un _thrinos_ es un lugar en donde los traumas, los sufrimientos, los dolores y los horrores se han acumulado tanto que borran la frontera entre la Realidad y otras Realidades. Las leyes del tiempo y la materia no funcionan igual ahí dentro.

Stormnight toma la palabra.

—Imagina que esta Realidad es la orilla de un lago. Afuera hay una masa de agua que arrastra todo tipo de cosas a la orilla: madera, algas, pulpos, escarabajos, aquella cosa que arrojaste al agua hace años... Así funcionan los _thrinoi_.

—Ay... —dice Reaver, tratando de que no se note su temor.

Ya están muy cerca. Stein desciende y vuela a baja altura.

—Hay dos centinelas —los ojos de Stormnight brillan en la oscuridad—. No hagan ningún ruido, yo me encargo.

Los ojos de Reaver, acostumbrados a ver en la oscuridad primero de la mina y luego de la noche, logran ver que una de las torres hay un enorme cuerno que da la alarma. Junto a él un poderoso poni terrestre de color rojo.

—Yo me encargo.

De un movimiento de tigre, ha sacado el arco de la aljaba. En menos de un pestañeo ya tiene una flecha en el arco. La curva del arco se alinea perfectamente con su cicatriz.

—Venceremos.

Suelta la flecha. El semental rojo se alza sobre las patas traseras, se lleva los cascos a la garganta y finalmente cae desde la torre a las puntiagudas rocas de abajo. Reaver es incapaz de ver la flecha. Mientras aún estaba a dos patas, Stormnight ya tiene puesta otra flecha que arroja al otro guardia, en la torre opuesta. Como ese semental tiene una antorcha Reaver ve que la flecha le atraviesa la cabeza, dejando un agujero cilíndrico. La saeta anterior atravesó la garganta del guardia.

_"¡Me alegra ser ahora amigo de Stormnight!"_

—¡Buen tiro! —felicita Reaver al guerrero. Pero este parece insatisfecho.

—Qué va, quería darle al cuello.

Y se ríen ambos. Quien los viera no pensaría que hace apenas un par de días uno intentó matar al otro. Reaver se arregla el sombrero, y alcanza a ver una irregular saeta salir de la noche débilmente enmarcada por la luz de las estrellas y trazando una curva descendente.

—¡Todos al suelo! —grita Reaver, y todos le hacen caso. Excepto Stein, que debe gobernar el barco, y Stormnight, quien ya ha divisado al ballestero y tiene su arco listo.

La pesada saeta golpea a Stein en un lado de la cabeza. El grifo cae y la Nave del Viento se gira violentamente; pero aún en un movimiento tan repentino Stormnight dispara. Reaver oye un grito lejano que le asegura que Stormnight dio en el blanco.

—¡Stein! —grita la Agente, volando hacia el puente de mando— ¡Stormnight, toma el timón!

El grupo se reúne alrededor del grifo caído. Stormnight gira bruscamente y el Enmascarado casi cae.

El Doctor posa un casco en el cuello de Stein y otro en su muñeca. En eso se dan cuenta de que el suelo se llena de un líquido oscuro de brillo carmesí.

—¡Stein, reacciona! —grita la Agente apartando de un empujón al Doctor, roto su estoicismo, zarandeando al grifo— ¡Stein!

—¡Apaga esa radio! —grita él, abriendo los ojos— ¿Qué pasó?

—Te dieron con una flecha en la cabeza —dice el Doctor Whoof—. Te atravesó el cerebro de punta a punta. Me sorprende que estés vivo y consciente.

—¿Una flecha? —Stein lentamente se palpa con cuidado—. Ah, no es nada. Llévenme abajo, a la bodega.

—¿Para qué?

—Pienso operarme a mí mismo.

* * *

><p>—Hay que ser valiente para operarse a sí mismo —dice Reaver.<p>

—Ese grifo está loco —el Doctor lleva puesta una corbata que Lightdawn llevaba en uno de sus muchos bolsillos.

—¡No está loco! —defiende Hooves a su amigo—. Bueno..., tal vez un poco, pero es un buen grifo.

—Si tú lo dices...

Se detienen en la puerta. Es negra, de madera y marco de hierro gris. Reaver trata de abrirla, pero está cerrada.

—¿Cómo abrimos esta puerta? —Reaver se saca el sombrero, lo desempolva y se lo vuelve a poner.

El Doctor sonríe.

—Yo me encargo —Reaver ve que busca en su corbata y saca algo que no puede distinguir muy bien, pero parece un destornillador.

Unos momentos y la puerta se abre como si fuera de pluma.

El techo es tan irregular, todo parece tallado a la brava en la roca. Parece el esófago de una serpiente.

—Que Celestia nos proteja —dice alguien, tal vez el Doctor; en la oscuridad que se viene es difícil distinguir.

—Diosa Luna, que sea lo que desees —reza el bárbaro Stormnight, desenfundando su alfanje.

—Sobreviviré por ti —susurra Lightdawn para sí mismo, pensando en Twilight.

—Espérame, Fluttershy —susurra Reaver, melancólico, sus ojos negros brillando aún en la sombra.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Acto Dos:<br>Vendaval del tiempo sumergido_**

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Mucho mejor, gracias.

Applejack y Wandering caminan sigilosamente por los pasillos de color monótono. El pequeño poni lleva al hombro la larga ballesta. Como él le explicó, practicaba tiro al blanco.

—Esta es una ballesta de repetición Senriku de factura oriental. Capacidad para el triple de saetas y mayor alcance —dijo el poni después de que ella terminó de lavarle sus enrojecidos ojos— ¿Puedo quedármela?

Cómo negarle una ballesta a aquel pequeño pegaso sin alas tan parecido a un insecto.

_"¿Y ahora como saldremos de aquí?"_

Ambos corren y corren. Wandering tropieza varias veces.

—¡Ten más cuidado! —le apremia ella.

—¡Eso trato!

Voltean una esquina, y Applejack queda de piedra, estupefacta.

Una extensión infinita de hierba dorada, remecida por el viento del este. El cielo cubierto de nubarrones grises, negros y blancos. Y multitudes, multitudes irregulares de ponis terrestres, salpicados aquí y allá por estandartes rojos y amarillos y banderas con manzanas.

_"¿Pero qué?"_

Miles de ponis terrestres, con armaduras y armas de bronce, todos rubios o pelirrojos, todos sucios, cansados y magullados.

_"¿Qué es esto?"_

—¡Mi Reina! —grita un poni muy grande— ¡Nos superan en el flanco!

Applejack, aturdida, mira; hordas y hordas de ponis horribles, con garras y colmillos, atacan, muerden y matan. También usan armaduras y armas de bronce.

—¡Los hipolycans nos están superando! ¿Qué ordena?

Con espanto, Applejack se da cuenta de que _le hablan a ella_.

—¿Qué...?

—¡Reacciona, tonta! —grita alguien a su lado. Se volta, y se siente como arrojada hacia un huracán. Es Wandering Wing, pero de más tamaño, con mas músculo y su piel cubierta por tatuajes azules. Lleva una maza de piedra y una honda atada en la frente.

—¿W-Wandering? ¿E-eres tú? —aquello es completamente desconcertante. El pegaso bufa, molesto.

—¿Agarraste una fiebre o qué? ¿Ya no me reconoces? —dice remeciéndola— ¡Soy yo, Skulk de Frigia! ¡Tu amigo y aliado en este cruel mundo! Ahora, tus tropas están siendo masacradas, ¿Qué ordenas?

Applejack no contesta. _"Esto... qué... no entiendo..."_

—¡A la mierda! —grita Wander... Skulk, agarrando firme su maza— ¡Frigios volemos una última vez en ayuda de nuestros hermanos terrestres!

Skulk pega un grito que hace temblar el mundo. Y cientos de pegasos se alzan desde la reserva, con arcos, mazas, espadas y canciones de guerra en los labios. Skulk la mira a los ojos. Y parte hacia la batalla.

—¡APPLEJACK!

Ella parpadea. Es sólo un pasillo del mismo color son vida. No hay ningún campo de batalla. No hay estandartes ni banderas. No hay muerte y Wandering Wing es el pequeño debilucho de siempre.

—¿Viste eso? —pregunta ella, confundida. _"¿Qué fue aquello?"_

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nada, nada.

Wandering levanta una ceja, dudoso. Pero no hace más preguntas.

Continúan su escape, cruzando el pasillo.

—¡Reina! —grita un semental atravesado por una espada, tosiendo sangre y estirando un casco hacia ella.

Applejack frena. Está sudando, nerviosa y asustada como nunca antes había estado.

* * *

><p>Reaver mira al suelo unos segundos. <em>"Dream Moon y Squeeze cuidarán a Fluttershy. Con dos criaturas así no tiene de qué temer. Pero... igual estoy preocupado".<em>

—¿En qué piensas? —pregunta la Agente, sonriéndole.

—En nada —responde él, mirándola a los ojos.

—Sé que estás mintiendo.

—Pienso... pienso en alguien a quien quiero mucho...

Ella le pone un casco en el hombro, haciendo que ambos se detengan. Él la mira confundido. Ella está seria.

—Ten presente de que ella no está aquí. Los _thrinoi_ son peligrosos porque las fronteras del pasado y el futuro se borran. Puedes creer que alguien a quien amas está en peligro. Y puedes morir por intentar salvar a una sombra.

* * *

><p>—Este lugar me da miedo —susurra Reaver.<p>

—A mi también —el Doctor se ve anaranjado con el brillo de las escasas antorchas que alumbran el camino.

—¡Apuremos el paso! —dice la Agente.

—¡Deténganse! —grita Stormnight, pegándose a la pared cerca de una intersección, mordiendo el alfanje.

Todos se agolpan detrás de él.

—¡Apuremos el paso! —dice la Agente.

—¡Deténganse! —grita Stormnight, pegándose a la pared cerca de una intersección, mordiendo el alfanje.

Todos se agolpan detrás de él. Reaver parpadea. _"Eso fue raro. No sé que fue, pero fue raro."_

Con cuidado se asoma Stormnight.

—¿Qué ves?

—A dos guardias. Llevan unas armas muy raras. ¿Por qué aquí todos los guardias son rojos?

—Sigámoslos. Tal vez nos lleven a Applejack.

* * *

><p>Stormnight es como un gato. No pierde de vista a aquella pareja de gruesos sementales. <em>"Me recuerdan al hermano de Applejack, ese que no habla."<em>

Camina con sigilo. Años de entrenamiento le han dado ojos por todo el cuerpo. Sabe que sus compañeros están detrás de él. Sabe cuando otros guardias se acercan y se queda quieto e invisible como una sombra.

_"Este lugar no podrá conmigo. Soy más fuerte que todo esto"._

Pero al doblar un pasillo, se queda quieto.

El crepúsculo de fuego enmarca dos sombras. Es su Diosa, Luna. Es él, sin su armadura de la Guardia, con una manta de lana y su querida _ushanka_ de borrego. En su pecho lleva una cuna selenita, una especie de caja pequeña de madera, lana y piel, asegurada al cuerpo mediante fuertes amarras.

_"Esperen, ¿Yo con una cuna?"_

—Nuestro amor ha florecido —dice él, acariciando a Luna. Ella se ríe. Entonces Stormnight se fija de que él, en la cuna, lleva un bebé.

_"¿Qué?"_

—Te amo, Stormnight —dice ella, dándole un beso.

_"¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¡Ella es una Diosa y yo un piojento guerrero!"_

Se refriega los ojos con fuerza. Al abrirlos, sólo es el pasillo negro como la entrada de una cueva.

_"Este lugar está jugando conmigo. No le daré el gusto"._

* * *

><p>Los dos guardias no los llevan hacia Applejack. Van bajando cada vez más. Llegan hasta lo que parecen ser unas mazmorras. ¡Pero qué mazmorras! Reaver cuando era esclavo de los magos-pudrición vio cosas horribles, pero aquello es más horrible que aquellos magos putrefactos.<p>

_"¡Santo cielo!"_

El suelo está cubierto de huesos, miles de huesos, miles de generaciones, años de antigüedad. Parecen tiza, y cuando lo pisan, se levanta como talco en nubecillas. Cubren el suelo y lo pintan de blanco.

Pero lo más horrible no es eso. Hay una multitud de ponis. Y algo, algo que no es de este mundo...

Reaver agradece la escasa iluminación.

* * *

><p>La criatura en la sombra alza sus tentáculos afilados. El aire es inestable a cien corazones a su alrededor. Su respiración suena como mil agujas afiladas arrastrándose por las venas de un desdichado, penetrando por su cerebro y corazón y desgarrándolos.<p>

A su alrededor, lejos del alcance de su irracionalidad, a unos cien metros, docenas de ponis de expresión desquiciada se arrodillan frente a él. Cada una lleva pintado en su pecho un Signo Amarillo, una pintura ceremonial brillante que parece oro puro sobre la piel de los ponis.

Los Hermanos se arrodillan y rezan. Ofrecen en sacrificio a una joven yegua terrestre, y la criatura en la sombra la devora con la mirada.

Aunque los Hermanos llevan antorchas, la criatura en la sombra empieza a brillar con su propia luz. No tiene ojos, y sin embargo ve...

* * *

><p>Applejack y Wandering logran vislumbrar una luz al final del pasillo. Deja de ser el gris tan claro que parece blanco, y se vuelve una gran sala color negro. En una parte hay una gran reja y detrás un grupo de criaturas. Grifos, lobos, búfalos, toros, Diamond Dogs, gamos, minotauros, ¡incluso <em>changelings<em>!

Un grifo los vislumbra. Tiene plumas rojas, un pelaje negro y pico y garras de un fuerte color dorado.

—¡Oigan! —dice con cautela— ¡Sáquennos por favor!

Los ojos de Applejack se encuentran con los del grifo. _"Nadie merece sufrir en este lugar"._

—Los liberaremos —dice ella—. Esperen a que le quite las llaves al guardia.

—No es necesario. Con una flecha de la ballesta me basta.

Wandering Wing saca una saeta y se la entrega al grifo. Éste la ensarta en la cerradura, y tras unos instantes, finalmente se abre.

Un grito de júbilo de todos que están ahí encerrados. Salen en tropel. Todos fuertes, orgullosos y dignos, guerreros sin ninguna duda. Aproximadamente unos cincuenta. Se forman en una media luna alrededor de los ponis.

—Yo soy Applejack, él es mi amigo Wandering Wing —se presenta. Wandering la mira sorprendido de que lo haya llamado "amigo".

—Bueno, señorita, Applejack, mi nombre es Harek —contesta el grifo—. Ahora podremos escapar de este infierno, todos juntos.

* * *

><p>—¡Todos cierren los ojos! ¡O al menos no miren al monstruo, si no quieren enloquecer para siempre! —grita la Agente Hooves.<p>

—¡Te haré caso!

—Si pasamos rápido no nos verán.

—Eso espero. No quiero tener encima a toda la Secta de los Hermanos del Signo Amarillo.

—¡Todos cierren los ojos! ¡O al menos no miren al monstruo, si no quieren enloquecer para siempre!

—¡Te haré caso!

—Si pasamos rápido no nos verán.

—Esperen, creo que ya habían dicho eso.

—Tal vez. Recuerda que en este lugar nada tiene sentido.

* * *

><p>Applejack y sus nuevos aliados llegan a lo que parece ser un almacén. La comida se ve en buen estado.<p>

—¿Podemos comer? Estamos hambrientos —dice Harek, relamiéndose.

La barriga de Applejack ruge como mil cuernos de batalla. Ella se ríe.

—¿Podemos comer? Estamos hambrientos —dice Harek, relamiéndose.

La barriga de Applejack ruge como mil cuernos de batalla. Ella se ríe.

—Nos lo deben por traernos acá.

Y es así como comienzan a comer. Casi todo es heno y distintos tipos de bebidas alcohólicas. En un estante hay pan suficiente para alimentar a un regimiento.

—¿Qué es esto? —dice Wandering Wing, tratando inútilmente de mover un barril—. Dice "_Agua de los_ Ents".

Harek lo destapa, mete la cabeza y bebe.

—No es licor ni tampoco es veneno. Bébelo con confianza.

El pequeño poni se encoge de hombros y así lo hace. Se encarama como puede y bebe, sediento.

Los _changelings_ son los únicos que no comen ni beben. Parecen aletargados. Applejack se pregunta si alguno de ellos la reconocerá de aquella vez cuando intentaron apropiarse de Canterlot.

—Tenemos una idea —un _changeling_ alza la cabeza—. Y creemos que es muy buena.

* * *

><p>—No tengo idea de dónde puede estar Applejack.<p>

—¿Crees que yo sí, _Tornado_?

—Sólo trataba de iniciar una conversación. Este lugar es raro. Siento que las cosas se repiten una y otra vez. Y esa cosa... creo que tendré pesadillas.

—Te lo advertí —la sonrisa de la Agente brilla con luz pura—. Este lugar es irreal. Mantente firme.

—Eso trato.

Los ponis siguen avanzando. Llegan a una especie de pozo, un lago de agua salobre de tres metros de diámetro. Apenas puede ver algo. Sus rostros se ven fantasmagóricos ante el brillo del oculto cuerno del Enmascarado.

—¿Alguien tiene sed? —dice Reaver, sonriendo.

—Ni pienses que voy a beber de esa agua —dice el Doctor Whoof—. Quizá que cosas monstruosas nadan en ella.

—Podríamos descansar un poco —dice el Enmascarado.

—¿Mientras Applejack permanece aquí, quizá siendo torturada? ¡Puede estar muerta y tú piensas en descansar!

—¡Cálmate, yo sólo decía!

—¡Pues dices mal!

—¡A ver, dime hacia dónde tenemos que ir!

—¡Cálmense! —interrumpe la Agente Hooves— ¡Nunca podremos rescatar a nadie si nos ponemos a discutir! ¡Sabía que debía venir sola con _El Tornado_!

Ella mira con desaprobación a los demás. Ellos, avergonzados incluso Reaver, se sientan y piensan hacia dónde ir. Stormnight vigila.

—El pasillo se separa en ocho pasillos diferentes —anuncia—. Que quede claro que separarse es la peor idea que pueden tener.

Eso no anima mucho al equipo de ponis.

—Oye, _Tornado_, ¿Quién eres en realidad? —pregunta el Doctor, con curiosidad.

—¿Y por qué elegiste disfrazarte del _Tornado_? —pregunta el Enmascarado.

—Sólo soy un poni —contesta Reaver, cubriéndose los hombros con la capa.

Cae una gota de agua procedente de una estalactita.

—Oye, _Tornado_, ¿Quién eres en realidad? —pregunta el Doctor.

—¿Y por qué elegiste disfrazarte del _Tornado_? —pregunta el Enmascarado.

—Sólo soy un poni —contesta Reaver, cubriéndose los hombros con la capa. _"Un momento, creo que esto ya había pasado."_

Cae una gota de agua procedente de una estalactita. Los ojos de Reaver se encuentran con los de la Agente. Ella le sonríe y él le devuelve la sonrisa.

—¡Todos al agua! —grita Stormnight, regresando agitado como un perro de caza, cuidando de no hacer eco.

—¿Por qué? —alcanza a preguntar el Doctor antes de que el selenita lo arroje al lago.

—¿Recuerdan los ponis que se arrodillaban ante ese monstruo? Pues vienen ahora para acá.

En menos de un segundo, ya se han sumergido. Por precaución se impulsan lejos de la orilla. _"Recuerdo el ejemplo de Stormnight"_. Reaver ya ni toca fondo.

Es una larga procesión de Hermanos del Signo Amarillo. Ponis de ojos horribles, los guerreros rojos, estandartes con aquel horrible Signo. Ellos temen perturbar el lago, y por un segundo parece que uno los ve, uno enorme, similar en físico y color a Big Macintosh, aunque más grande... de crin blanca, ojos verdes y una marca en forma de una manzana amarilla. Pero aquel guerrero continúa su camino.

_"¡Por favor, quiero salir vivo de aquí y ver a Fluttershy!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Acto Tres:<br>Régimen de la garra encarnizada_**

Los _changelings_ han adoptado la apariencia de los sementales grandes y rojos que hacen de guerreros y guardias. Así, pareciera que los escoltan hacia otra celda. Aunque hasta ahora no se han topado con ningún otro guardia.

—¡Este plan es increíble! —dice Harek— ¡Adoro a los _changelings_!

Desgraciadamente, para que el plan resultara, Wandering Wing tuvo que entregarle su preciada ballesta Senriku a un _changeling_. Ahora camina amurrado junto a Applejack.

—Espero que cuide esa ballesta —murmura con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Anímate, terrón de azúcar! —alegremente Applejack le da un codazo de camaradería. Pero él es tan enclenque que casi cae.

—Más bien soy jugo de limón —contesta.

Entonces aparece un unicornio. Negro. Ojos de serpiente. La mitad del hocico blanco, como la crin y su cola. De hecho sólo se le ve la mitad frontal del cuerpo, la otra queda oculta en la sombra que proyecta su compañero. Un enorme semental rojo, que Applejack de inmediato piensa en Big Macintosh, aunque su hermano es más pequeño; tiene ojos verdes, como ella, de crin blanca; lleva una espada en la espalda, pesadas hombreras grises con pinchos, un arnés de cadenas con una medalla en el pecho, dicha medalla tiene un Signo Amarillo.

El _changeling_ que va a la cabeza hace un firme aludo militar.

—¡Señor, llevamos a estos prisioneros a otro nivel, señor!

Pero el semental rojo se ríe. Applejack logra ver que su Cutie Mark es una manzana amarilla. Por alguna razón, Applejack siente que lo conoce.

—¿Ustedes creen que soy idiota?

Su voz es potente y varonil. El _changeling_ sin ningún miramiento baja la ballesta, pero el semental rojo le da un fuerte golpe con un casco grande como una olla para cocer maíz, mandándolo contra los demás.

Los ojos de Applejack se cruzan con los ojos de él. Y la sensación de familiaridad es más fuerte.

—¡Mi ballesta! —grita Wandering Wing.

El musculoso terrestre atrapa a Applejack. Es un movimiento tan repentino, que ella apenas se da cuenta cuando está entre las patas gruesas como perros. Wandering ladea su cabeza, al estilo de los pájaros, preocupado.

—¡Last Death! —grita. El unicornio negro hace brillar su cuerno.

Wandering Wing salta contra el semental rojo. Y en ese momento desaparecen.

* * *

><p>—¿En dónde se supone que podría estar Applejack? ¿Y por qué aquí todo está pintado de blanco?<p>

—Es gris claro, no blanco.

—Pues debería estar aquí.

Acaban de bajar una escalera y están en los pasillos de piedra gris. El extraño destornillador del Doctor comienza a abrir las puertas, ante el asombro de Reaver. _"Ese artefacto me vendría bien. Piensa todo lo que podrías robar gracias a ese destornillador mágico"._

Pero casi todas las celdas están vacías. Sin embargo, ninguno muestra signos de cansancio.

Al abrir una puerta, no se encuentran con una celda. Es una especie de círculo de fuego, en cuyo centro cuelga una yegua. Está atada formando con las patas una X, a un anillo de hierro. Debajo de ella, hay un amplio círculo pintado en rojo sobre la argamasa gris clara: la representación de una serpiente con pictogramas en lugar de escamas devorando su propia cola.

_"Ella no es Applejack"._

La yegua alza débilmente la cabeza. Es una unicornio, de un fuerte verde y una crin de un verde más claro. Pero a Reaver le sorprenden sus ojos amarillos, profundos como un océano.

—Ayúdenme —pide antes de perder la consciencia.

* * *

><p>Aparecen en una espaciosa armería con dos pasillos sin puerta a cada lado. El suelo parece piedra volcánica pero es hasta cierto punto regular. Applejack consigue desasirse del guerrero, y patea en la cara a Last Death antes de que conjurara algo. Pero el guerrero rojo se abalanza contra ella y la sujeta del estómago. Ella, asombrada, nota que es insensible a la fuerza de sus cascos delanteros.<p>

—¡Applejack! —grita Wandering, desde la pared, arrojándole una ballesta. Ah, pero sólo vuela unos pasos antes de caer. El pequeño poni gruñe, recoge tambaleándose la pesada ballesta y se la entrega a Applejack.

Ella descarga el arma en la cabeza del semental. Él la suelta y se lleva el casco a la cabeza.

Applejack se levanta, al lado de Wandering Wing, quien jadea por el esfuerzo de levantar tan descomunal ballesta.

—Gracias, Wandering —dice ella, dándole un abrazo. Él lo soporta, en lugar de gruñir.

—Somos amigos —es todo lo que dice—. Ponte la ballesta así.

El gigantesco poni se levanta. Ambos se giran para huir, pero Last Death ha bloqueado las entradas con magia.

—¡No te acerques! —grita Applejack. Pero el semental se acerca. Wandering corrige la forma en que Applejack sujeta el arma. _"¡Nunca he usado una de estas!"_

—¿Es que ya no reconoces a tus primos? —dice el enorme poni. Applejack lo mira, confundida; él ríe—. No nos vemos de hace tiempo, pero cuando éramos potros solíamos jugar en el granero, prima...

Los ojos de Applejack se abren. La ballesta cae en un estrépito. _"No... no puede ser"._

—¿Shadow Apple?

Él sonríe.

—Ahora me llamo Shadow Leader.

—¿Cómo... por qué estás aquí? —_"Ningún Apple aceptaría trabajar aquí"._

—Tuve una revelación —los ojos de ambos no se despegan—. Comprendí un montón de cosas. Tú también serás capaz de comprenderlas. Forma parte de mi equipo, los Zelotes, sé que eres una poni fuerte —se ríe de nuevo—. Ven, prima Applejack, únetenos.

Recuerdos de la infancia azotan la mente de la poni. Recuerdos de un primo tímido y gentil jugando con ella y Big Macintosh. Recuerdos de palabras bajo las manzanas que colgaban de los árboles. Applejack no suele recordar su infancia, y ahora que lo hace tiene un sabor mágico y amargo.

_"Shadow Apple."_

—Yo... no entiendo...

—Mira, prima, el mundo está enfermo. Está infectado por un centenar de razas impuras. Grifos, dragones, los Diamond Dogs... son razas inferiores que deben desaparecer para que los Dioses, los verdaderos Dioses estén satisfechos y regresen a la vida.

Habla con una seguridad fanática. Sus ojos brillan a cada sílaba.

—Applejack, sé parte de esta sagrada cruzada. Ayúdanos a traer un nuevo sol sobre Equestria y el mundo. Ayúdanos en nuestra guerra secreta contra las razas impuras.

_"Ahora eres Shadow Leader."_

—No —dice ella, resuelta—. No pienso ayudarte a seguir con esto. Es horrible.

Recuerda aquellos tres ponis a los que se enfrentó la primera vez que trató de escapar. El unicornio dijo que se fijaran en su Cutie Mark. Cutie Marks similares, signo de ser parte de una familia. Pariente de su líder sombrío.

—Sabes, si no accedes, mataré a tu familia —dice con una austeridad cruel.

Viento frío. Polvo de meteoros. Applejack siente una puñalada en el pecho.

_"¡No! ¡No te metas con mi familia!"_

—No te atreverías —dice ella. Él se ríe.

_"¡Por favor!"_

—Claro que me atrevería. Es muy fácil acercarse a Sweet Apples Acres por la noche. Ahí aguardaré hasta las cinco de la mañana, cuando se levante Big Mac. Podría empalarlo con el arado. O podría esperar a Apple Bloom cuando salga de la escuela, a la una de la tarde, y destrozarle el cuello.

—¡No le hagas daño a mi familia! —grita Applejack. Se habría lanzado contra Shadow Leader, pero imagina a sus hermanos muertos le da un escalofrío. Y miedo, aunque trata de no demostrarlo.

—Los he vigilado. Jamás los he perdido de vista. Cuando hiciste ese viaje a Appleloosa. Cuando partirse a Canterlot para el Rodeo —una sonrisa feroz—. Y no dudaré en matarlos, prima, seré capaz de matar a la Abuela Smith, a Big Macintosh y a Apple Bloom. Así, ¿Qué dices ahora?

Applejack aprieta los dientes.

_"Mi familia. No puedo hacer que los maten. Pero si acepto, tendré que ver cómo matan a otros..."_

Un silbido. Shadow Leader retrocede unos pasos, con una saeta en la pata; luego le da una especie de escalofrío y queda rígido en el suelo. Applejack se voltea y ve a Wandering, con la ballesta apoyada contra una roca.

—¡Vámonos!

Applejack se arregla el sombrero.

—Salgamos de aquí.

Entonces, una serpiente negra agarra a Wandering por la cola. Lo arrastra hasta Last Death. El corpulento unicornio lo levanta sin ningún esfuerzo.

—¡Suéltalo! —grita Applejack, enojada. _"¡No voy a soportar que amenacen a mi familia y que le hagan más daño a Wandering."_

El unicornio se ríe. Como si fuera un manojo de hierba, arroja al pequeño poni contra la pared, contra un estante lleno de frascos con pociones. Lo arroja con tanta fuerza que el estante se rompe y Wandering pierde el conocimiento, mientras su piel chorrea los líquidos de los frascos rotos.

—¡Wandering Wing! —grita, y corre hacia el poni.

Pero Last Death pone un grueso casco en su delgadísimo cuello.

—¡Ni un paso más! ¡Ríndete o el poni muere!

Applejack ve la crin negra salpicada de púrpura y verde. Su cabeza gris se pierde entre las astillas. Está enojada, preocupada, asustada y confundida. Su sombrero proyecta sombra sobre sus ojos, y aprieta los dientes.

_"Todo está perdido. Shadow Leader va a matar a mi familia. Ese unicornio va a matar a Wandering. Si puedo evitar tanta muerte, entonces... me rendiré. Que hagan lo que quieran. Voy a rendirme."_

* * *

><p>—¿Así que te llamas Medusa Gorgon? —pregunta Reaver.<p>

—Sí —contesta la unicornio. Ahora que está cerca, se puede ver que en su brazo lleva un tatuaje negro de una serpiente, y tiene una Cutie Mark en forma de una serpiente enrollada formando un círculo.

—¿Por qué estabas encerrada ahí? —pregunta la Agente.

—Estos tipos encierran a todo el mundo. Ahora salgamos, por aquí está la armería. Desde allí hay un camino corto para llegar arriba.

* * *

><p>—¿Te rindes, Applejack?<p>

Ella está a punto de decir que sí, cuando de la nada entra el grupo más pintoresco de la historia: una yegua verde, _El Tornado_, una yegua pegaso que parece una Agente Secreto, un unicornio enmascarado, el jefe de la Guardia Lunar armado como un erizo, y el Doctor.

—¡No te rindas nunca, Applejack! —grita _El Tornado_. Y por alguna razón, ella siente mariposas en su estómago. Contra todos sus deseos se sonroja. Y se siente... valiente.

Last Death baja con fuerza el casco. Pero Wandering ya no está. El Enmascarado lo deja en el suelo para que el Doctor lo examine. Reaver se fija en que utiliza su destornillador.

—A cuatro de ustedes los reconozco de cómics —dice el unicornio con desprecio—. Y tú, Medusa, ¿Cómo te escapaste del Círculo Uroboriano?

—Ellos me soltaron —dice Medusa, sonriendo levemente.

Shadow Leader recupera el movimiento de una pierna. Medusa mira a sus compañeros improvisados.

—Gracias por liberarme, pero esta batalla es mía. Huyan por ahí.

—No te vamos a abandonar...

—¡Vayan!

Con un poco de aprensión, se marchan, no sin antes desearle suerte.

* * *

><p>Last Death y Medusa se miran. La sala da vueltas alrededor de ellos.<p>

—Ya puedes dejar de hacerte la yegua amable, Medusa —Last Death escupe el nombre de la unicornio.

Las pupilas de Medusa se alargan. En menos de un segundo tiene ojos amarillos de serpiente. Y una expresión de maldad pura.

—_Nake snake cobra cobubra_ —recita, y es otra: pareciera que el aire vibra a su alrededor. Sus ojos resultan aterradores—. Voy a vengarme, Last Death. Nadie se burla de esta Bruja. _¡Vector arrow!_

* * *

><p>Al salir de la armería, corren por varios pasillos. Atraviesan una amplia sala gris al galope, alumbrados tan solo por la luz del cuerno de Lightdawn. Es una sala tan grande como un estadio, y no alcanzan a distinguir el techo. Cuando logran llegar al otro extremo, con alivio comprueban que es un pasillo con puerta. Al pasar el umbral, Stormnight cierra la puerta de un golpe.<p>

El Doctor baja a Wandering de su espalda.

—Está bien —dice, pero a nadie le importa. Todos están felices de ver a Applejack viva y en una pieza.

—¡No puedo creer que estés ilesa! —dice Reaver abrazando a Applejack—. ¡Todos van a estar tan felices cuando regreses!

Ella siente algo raro en todo el cuerpo al sentir los brazos de Reaver.

—¿Cómo está mi familia? —pregunta ella.

—Están preocupados, pero bien.

Applejack siente su corazón relajarse.

—Él dijo que iba a matarlos...

Reaver pone un casco en su hombro.

—No lo vamos a permitir.

Ella lo mira a los ojos. La mirada negra y brillante, confundida, como si la vida continuamente fuera una broma pesada. Una mirada sincera.

Sin darse cuenta, lo abraza de nuevo. Y él, con sorpresa, lentamente, corresponde.

Stormnight se ríe. La Agente sonríe con nostalgia, al igual que el Doctor. Lightdawn aparta la mirada.

Wandering abre los ojos y los mira de hito en hito.

—¿En qué cómic estoy?

* * *

><p>Stormnight le pasa su angón a Applejack.<p>

—Espero te sirva. Tengo un cuchillo, si lo prefieres.

—Oye, yo no uso armas —dice ella, devolviéndole la lanza.

Los ocho ponis caminan y salen a otra sala.

—¿Cuántas malditas salas tiene esta cosa?

—Las suficientes —anuncia una voz dura.

Se encienden mil antorchas. Están en una sala amplia como un estadio. Y al frente de ellos, una multitud de ponis de rostro fanático, armados con palos y cuchillos. Detrás de ellos, los Zelotes con sus armas extrañas. Y detrás de todo, de pie sobre una roca, Shadow Leader echando boca a una enjoyada espada.

—Los Hermanos del Signo Amarillo —dice la Agente Hooves.

—¡Maten a los infieles! ¡Dejen viva a la yegua terrestre!

La gran horda de ponis se arroja contra ellos, gritando insultos y consignas de muerte a los infieles. La Agente se pone en guardia. Stormnight prepara su angón. El Enmascarado hace levitar cuatro cuchillos. Reaver desenvaina su estoque. Wandering se acerca tembloroso a Applejack.

—Ha sido un placer conocerlos —brama Stormnight, sonriendo— ¡De vuelta a la Diosa!

Applejack se arregla su sombrero, nerviosa pero decidida a sobrevivir.

Ellos están muy cerca.

Una puerta entre ellos y los Hermanos del Signo Amarillo se abre, y entra algo, un grifo en una silla de escritorio. La silla tropieza y cae, derribando al grifo que iba encima.

—¿Stein?

Los Hermanos frenan su carga y ven, estupefactos. El grifo se levanta y se limpia las alas. Y ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros y de todos, da unas vueltas a un enorme tornillo que lleva en la cabeza, reemplazando la flecha. Al hacerlo sale un sonido similar a cuando se le está dando cuerda a una victrola.

—A ver, déjenme intentarlo de nuevo.

Levanta su silla y sale. En unos momentos, se oye el ruido de las rueditas girando, y Stein sobre su silla vuelve a entrar. Pero vuelve a tropezar y a caer.

—Ah, olvídenlo —dice, sentándose—. Vaya, ya rescataron a Applejack, y creo que llegué justo a tiempo.

—¿Por qué el tornillo? —pregunta desconcertado Reaver.

—Me encontré con algunos amigo en el camino —dice Stein, ignorando la pregunta de Reaver.

Un trueno como un grito. Detrás de Stein, aparece un grupo de criaturas armadas, que Applejack reconoce.

—¡Ruta hacia el Valhala! —grita Harek, volando, blandiendo un hacha con una mano y haciendo cuernos con la otra.

Los demás prisioneros entran aullando contra los Hermanos que reanudan su carga.

—¡Venceremos! —grita Stormnight. arroja su angón, atravesando y uniendo a tres ponis. Antes de que la lanza terminara su trayectoria, ya tiene fuera su alfanje y ha volado hasta la batalla.

—¡Vengan, por aquí! —grita Stein— ¡Antes de que esto se vuelva más violento!

Corren. Las flechas y saetas vuelan como insectos afilados. Oyen los gritos de los heridos. Applejack trata de no mirar el combate.

Pero se ven envueltos en él. Los viejos prisioneros superan sin problemas a los fanáticos Hermanos, pero con los Zelotes rojos y sus hojas con forma de aleta de tiburón tienen más problemas.

Es una meleé sacudida como una marea de espadas y lanzas. Una lanza casi da al Doctor, pero Stormnight la parte por la mitad de una estocada. Una flecha se dirige hacia Stein pero él aparta la cabeza.

—¡Déjenlos que pasen! —brama Harek, quebrándole la cabeza a un poni con el dorso del hacha, salpicando sus plumas con gotitas de vino.

Los prisioneros tratan de hacerles un camino limpio. Saltan ríos rojos por el aire, y en un momento, un grifo levanta un poni que destripó con sus propias garras y lo arrojó, con tal mala suerte que cae sobre Applejack.

¡Noche de pesadilla! ¡Jamás olvidaría su ojo desorbitado, y su otro ojo colgando del nervio! ¡Jamás olvidaría su olor, su sangre oscura y sus tripas rosadas enredándose entre las costillas rotas! Applejack puede ser una yegua valerosa y valiente, pero entended que jamás ha visto un cadáver ni participado en un combate. No es una guerrera, es una agricultora de manzanas y todo esto de muertos y sangre no es para ella.

Pega un grito, un grito de sorpresa, y casi pierde el conocimiento. Presa de la conmoción se queda tiesa y es Reaver quien se la echa en la espalda.

Corren por el pasillo a la saga de Stein.

—Síganme —grita el grifo, sus anteojos reflejando la negrura—. La salida está cruzando ese puente.

Pero no ha pasado mucho tiempo antes de que Reaver diga:

—¡Oigan! ¿Y el de la máscara?

* * *

><p>Todo se vuelve blanco. Los ponis peleando contra los grifos no le importan en absoluto. <em>"Ella ronda aquí."<em>

La Muerte pasa vestida de negro. Pasa marcando un trote. Las cuencas vacías se detienen, como mirándolo.

—TÚ ME PERTENECES, LIGHTDAWN DE CANTERLOT. LOS PERROS DE TINDALOS MATARON TU CUERPO, PERO TU TERCA ALMA SIGUE AQUÍ. Y ME SERVIRÁS, OH, SÍ, ME SERÁS DE UTILIDAD.

* * *

><p>Hay un gran vacío. El puente tiene tres metros de ancho. Hacia el otro lado se puede ver un poco de luz.<p>

En fila india galopan (Stein se desliza) hacia el otro lado.

Sombras profundas. Hambre de abismos. Tormenta por la piedra contenida. Shadow Leader hace temblar el puente con sus poderosos pasos, espada en boca. Está muy cerca. Reaver se voltea a enfrentarlo y lo pilla casi encima. Shadow Leader salta y descarga un golpe que Reaver esquiva por poco, y se hunde un tercio en la piedra. Pero extrae el arma con una velocidad insólita.

—¡_Tornado_!

—¡Sigan corriendo! —grita.

Reaver prefiere huir a la lucha, pero entre los ponis salvajes de la tribu de los warao aprendió a luchar con lanza, y entre los _akritai_ de los magos-pudrición aprendió a usar las espadas. Tan mal combatiente no debería resultar. Se agacha y la poderosa estocada de Shadow Leader pasa por encima. Levanta el estoque, y la punta se desliza por la mejilla, hasta la sien. Pero él parece no sentir el acero y golpea a Reaver, un golpe tan fuerte que le quita el aire.

Oyen un estremecimiento cuando Stein pone las ruedas de su silla de escritorio al otro extremo. Ya han cruzado.

Shadow Leader se prepara para machacarlo a golpes, cuando una flecha le choca en el hombro. Stormnight pone otra flecha en su arco y dispara, pero Shadow Leader está preparado esta vez y la parte en el aire. Sin embargo, una patada frontal de la Agente lo envía varios metros hacia atrás. Ella ayuda a Reaver a levantarse.

—Bien hecho, _Tornado_ —dice ella, sonriendo.

—Hago lo que puedo con lo que tengo —él se siente nervioso cuando ella le sonríe. Es hermosa.

Detrás del primo de Applejack, Harek y los demás presos aparecen corriendo como por sus vidas.

—¡Sálvese quien pueda! —los grifos y _changelings_ toman a los que no pueden volar y así los cruzan al otro lado. Shadow Leader alza su espada, dispuesto a luchar, pero Harek, en su agitación, lo aparta de un manotón tan fuerte que lo derriba del puente. Applejack lo mira caer.

—¿Qué pasa? —la Agente detiene al grifo— ¿De qué corren?

—De eso —dice Harek, señalando la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>El pasillo estalla desde adentro, remeciendo todo, como un Dios.<p>

Aquella bestialidad del tiempo sumergido destroza la ruta y alza su mandíbula de tiburón al cielo. Cientos de tentáculos afilados rasgan el cielo de estalactitas. Ojos de luz muerta brillan desde un órgano imposible.

Stein lo contempla y cae de su silla.

—La locura...

El monstruo ruge, y de un manotazo más allá del tiempo derriba la mitad del puente, pero para ese entonces ya han cruzado casi todos. Algo, algo lucha contra él. Es un punto de luz, fuego azul y rojo. Un unicornio envuelto en llamas azules y rojas. Alguien murmura algo sobre una calavera.

Por encima de la criatura, en un corredor muy superior, un haz de luz se divide y rompe los pilares. Y logran ver a Medusa, envuelta en una luz extraña, evadiendo rayos de luz gris de Last Death.

—¡Voy a torturarte por toda la eternidad, Medusa!

Uno de los rayos del unicornio negro se refleja en el cuerno de Medusa, y rebota.

Impacta a la Agente Hooves, quien iba casi al final. Ella brilla, apretando los dientes, por unos segundos, luego se desmaya y cae, cae por el abismo.

—¡No!

Reaver salta y extiende sus alas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Acto Cuatro:<br>Crepúsculo de los muffins_**

Reaver deja una estela gris al pasar a su velocidad Shadowbolt. Rodea con sus patas a la Agente y trata de elevarse, pues ya están casi en el fondo, pero el monstruo arriba se derrumba, sangrando locura derretida desde las miles de heridas producidas por doce cuchillos. Y mientras cae agonizante, un unicornio con el cráneo envuelto en fuego azul atraviesa el vacío de un salto.

Ahora Reaver quiere salir fuera del alcance de aquel monstruo. Casi a la velocidad del sonido surca el fondo del precipicio, un mar de estalagmitas, ratas y esqueletos. Una piedra golpea el ala del sombrero, y rocas tan grandes como él mismo llueven desde todas partes. Reaver aprieta fuerte a la Agente, no quiere dejarla caer. Pero es mucho esfuerzo para un saqueador.

El monstruo cae y parece reventar. Una ráfaga de aire fétido lo golpea, y Reaver aterriza violentamente. Sus ojos casi salen de su rostro cuando ve que estuvo a punto de empalarse en una estalagmita.

Una extraña luz verde parece salir del liquen. Recuesta con cuidado a la Agente y la remece.

—Vamos..., despierta...

Ella abre lentamente los ojos. Se lleva un casco a la frente y luego trata de levantarse; pero se tambalea, y Reaver la sujeta.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No sé. Un unicornio te arrojó un hechizo, te desmayaste y caíste aquí. Yo me arrojé a salvarte y otro unicornio con una calavera en vez de cabeza mató a ese monstruo feo y lo lanzó hasta aquí.

Ella asiente, algo confundida.

—Este lugar no tiene sentido —se dice.

* * *

><p>—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te lleve? No pesas tanto —dice Reaver.<p>

_"No seas terca."_

—No es necesario, ya me siento mejor.

_"Veamos si es cierto."_

Ella se levanta y extiende sus alas. Pero sus patas pierden fuerza y es nuevamente Reaver quien evita que se golpee contra las rocas del irregular suelo.

Sorpresivamente, tanto que Reaver siente que su alma huye como un ratón, se enciende una luz. _"¿Un unicornio?"_

Shadow Leader aparece, sus cascos brillando con luz anaranjada, el rostro lleno de pegajosa sangre que aún sale del corte en su mejilla y que se confunde con el rojo de su piel.

—¿Cómo...? —tanto Reaver como la Agente están sorprendidos de verlo vivo.

Él se ríe.

—Soy un Zelote. Last Death me ha enseñado algunos trucos de magia —una sonrisa de chacal—. Mi favorito es este...

Una extraña geometría de luz se dibuja en los cascos. Reaver agarra a la Agente y de un tirón la lleva detrás de la roca erigida como una torre. Justo a tiempo, porque varias líneas de luz chocan contra la piedra y dejan sus marcas.

_"¡¿Es que los ponis terrestres también pueden hacer magia?"_

—¡Lo lamento, Agente, pero es una situación extrema!

Reaver la sujeta con fuerza.

—¡Oye, cuidado con lo que tocas!

Reaver corrige cualquier falla de sujeción y se catapulta hacia arriba. Aletea rápidamente, tratando de llegar al borde del precipicio. Siente alrededor de su cuello los cascos de la Agente.

—¡Cuidado!

Un rayo de energía pasa cerca de su ala.

—¡Sujétate fuerte!

_"¡De algo debe servir haber sido un Shadowbolt!"_

Reaver parece estallar en el aire. Una curva de aire gris. Él y la Agente ya están arriba. Pero un rayo golpea a Reaver en una pierna. Él se tambalea, hace un último esfuerzo, y alcanzan a salir del abismo.

El aterrizaje no es perfecto. Ambos ruedan, levantando una nube de polvo.

Reaver se sujeta la cabeza y busca a la Agente con la vista. Y la ve frente a él, la crin desordenada por la caída, y sus ojos girando, girando y deteniéndose en una posición divertida...

_"Un momento..."_

—¡DERPY! —grita Reaver, los ojos abiertos como escudos.

—¡REAVER! —grita Derpy, igual de sorprendida que él.

Él se da cuenta de que con su explosión de velocidad se le ha corrido el antifaz. Pero no le da arreglárselo. Su descubrimiento es demasiado.

_"¿Tú eres la Agente Hooves? Pero si eres tan dulce, simpática y tierna. Es increíble ¿Cuántos más en Ponyville tienen secretos?"_

Ella lo mira con su mirada bizca que Reaver vio varias veces acompañando una sonrisa.

—Por favor, Reaver, no le digas a nadie —comienza a arreglarse la crin. Aunque habla con tranquilidad, se nota que está nerviosa—. La seguridad de mis hijas depende de que mi identidad secreta sea secreta.

—Soy una tumba, no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie. Sólo... me cuesta asimilarlo.

—Lo entiendo —contesta ella—. Nadie se espera que la tonta y estúpida Derpy Hooves pueda ser capaz de hacer algo bien.

—Yo no dije que fueras tonta y estúpida. Sólo que me cuesta asimilarlo. Siempre eres tan alegre.

—¿No crees que sea tonta? Sólo lo dices porque estoy al frente tuyo.

—¡No, no! En serio, no creo que seas tonta. Quizá choques algunas veces, pero yo soy tan idiota que mis idioteces de una semana alcanzarían para llenar veintitrés capítulos de una novela.

Aquellas palabras parecen llegar profundo en Derpy. Cariñosamente posa uno de sus cascos en su hombro.

—Oh, Reaver —dice, mirándolo a los ojos—. Esta pantalla me ha obligado a soportar tantas cosas, y sólo lo soporto por mis hijas, por poder ver a Amethyst Star y a Dinky... Tantas veces quisieron arrancarlas de mi lado porque según ellos estaba incapacitada mentalmente. Y tú hace apenas una semana que me conoces, y dices lo contrario a lo que todos en Ponyville creen...

Reaver sujeta el casco de Derpy con uno de los suyos. Y sonríe.

—Cielos, Ditzy, ya quisiera ser tan fuerte como tú. Apenas soporto si hablan mal de mí. Y tú has sido capaz de soportarlo todo, por tus hijas. Tal vez sólo sea un saquea... un idiota, un idiota, pero sé que eso vale mucho. Mucho.

Ella le da un beso, abarcando con sus labios suaves gran parte de su boca. Un poco, lo suficiente, de los labios de Derpy se imprime fuera de su boca de saqueador. Reaver siente cómo sus orejas arden y su piel se sonroja.

—Gracias, Reaver. Sólo llámame Derpy.

* * *

><p>—¡No podemos dejarlos ahí dentro! —dice Applejack, encarándose con Stein.<p>

—Por lo único que vinieron fue para rescatarte —dice el grifo, dando vueltas a su tornillo—. Y yo vine por especímenes interesantes para mi mesa de disecciones...

Un ruido sordo proveniente de la bodega, similar a un lamento amordazado.

—¡Pero...!

—Confía en que estén bien —dice Stormnight—. _El Tornado_ es un gran guerrero y Hooves es una profesional.

_"¡Corrales!"_

Applejack se apoya en el borde de la Nave del Viento. La preocupación por la suerte de sus amigos es más fuerte que la felicidad de estar al fin fuera de aquel odioso agujero.

Los demás prisioneros también están ahí. Quién diría que aquella Nave del Viento soportara tantos corazones.

Y entonces, los ve.

Todos han salido por la cima de una montaña. Desde ahí pueden ver para abajo la entrada de la fortaleza. Por esa misma cima la Nave del Viento da vueltas. Logra ver, dos figuras, salir aleteando hacia ellos.

—¡Espérennos! —oye la inconfundible voz roca del _Tornado_.

—¡Ahí vienen! —grita Applejack, pegando un saltito de alegría. Por alguna razón, al oír de nuevo la voz del Tornado, siente que su corazón vuelve a latir.

La pareja de pegasos aterriza suavemente. Sus compañeros van a vitorearlos.

—¡Sabía que volverían! —grita alegre Stormnight.

—¡Y están bien! —dice el Doctor.

—Ya era hora, me estoy quedando sin presión —dice Stein, girando el timón.

Applejack abraza al _Tornado_, lo abraza... y todavía lo está abrazando cuando se da cuenta de que lleva más de un minuto apretándolo contra su pecho.

Ambos se ríen.

—Estaba preocupada —se explica ella.

Y vuelven a reír. La Agente se acerca al Enmascarado.

—Oye, ¿Tú dónde te habías metido?

—Estaba... por ahí...

Harek levanta a Applejack sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Ahora que ya nos vamos de ese infierno, ¡Hurra por nuestra Libertadora! —grita, lanzándola hacia arriba y recibiéndola. Los demás ex presos se unen a él.

La Agente Hooves se deja caer en la silla de Stein.

—¿Cansada, Hooves? —pregunta el grifo, sus lentes grises impidiendo ver sus ojos.

—Se me antoja un muffin.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Acto Cinco:<br>Témpano entre las estrellas hendido_**

La Nave se detiene cerca del Bosque Everfree. Harek y los cuarenta prisioneros se bajan.

—¿Estarán bien? —pregunta Applejack.

—¡Sí! —ruge el grifo—. Estuvimos conversando y decidimos entre todos formar una compañía mercenaria que además monopolice el tráfico de aderezos, y que brinde un mecenazgo a los artistas —alza el puño— ¡Les daremos preferencia a los fabricantes de pósters de _Metallica_!

Y ruge, haciendo cuernos con los dedos de su puño en alto.

—¿Cómo se llamarán?

—Los Iron Walkers —dice Harek con orgullo.

Stein hace sonar el silbato, apurado.

—Que tengan suerte —dice Applejack, despidiéndose de sus cuarenta insólitos amigos.

—¡Que los Dioses del heavy metal y el Valhala te bendigan! —grita Harek, haciendo cuernos con su mano derecha— ¡Los Iron Walkers están en deuda contigo!

La Nave del Viento se eleva y abajo cuarenta armas se levantan al cielo, antes de perderse en la oscuridad de los árboles.

* * *

><p>—¿En dónde vives? —le pregunta Stein a Wandering Wing.<p>

—Al lado de este cementerio —contesta él.

Es un viejo campanario el hogar del pequeño poni. Tan antiguo que huele a eternidad y se cae a pedazos. En la puerta tiene un letrero que dice _"¡Propiedad de Wandering Wing, váyase!"_. Applejack abraza a su amigo, y él corresponde el abrazo lentamente.

—¡Nos vemos! ¡Múdate rápido a Ponyville, terrón de azúcar!

—¡Cuídate, Applejack! —grita el semental de poco porte, agitando una y otra vez su patita.

Stein gira la Nave del Viento. Y Applejack observa a su amigo, aún más pequeño en la distancia, mirándola. Pareciera que sus ojos se cruzan.

Applejack pestañea y Wandering ha desaparecido.

* * *

><p>—Aquí nos bajamos nosotros —dice el Doctor.<p>

Él y su amigo bajan cerca del Bosque Whitetail.

—¿Por qué bajan aquí? —pregunta Reaver.

Ellos se ríen.

—Verás, tenemos un amigo que querrá saber por qué nos demoramos tanto —contesta el de la máscara—. Un amigo al que le gusta masticar fuerte.

* * *

><p>Reaver y Applejack se bajan en Sweet Apples Acres. Se despiden de Stormnight, la Agente Hooves y Stein, que van a Canterlot. Ambos caminan un poco.<p>

—Gracias por ir a rescatarme —dice Applejack, sonriendo.

—No fue nada —dice Reaver, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ambos se detienen y ven la luna. Un recuerdo punzante golpea la mente de la yegua terrestre.

—Él dijo que mataría a mi familia...

—¿Quién? —pregunta Reaver, alarmado.

—Mi primo...

—¿El de crin blanca?

—Sí.

Reaver coloca un casco en el hombro de Applejack. El calor de su cuerpo entibia el frío casco.

—No dejaré que nada le pase a tu familia. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Ellos son lo más importante en mi vida. Si les pasara algo...

—¡No les va a pasar nada! Ya has visto la capacidad que tienes de hacer amigos hasta en ese agujero. Todos, yo, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity aunque se ensucie, Fluttershy, ese unicornio de la máscara, el Doctor, la Agente, Stormnight con sus armas, el grifo loco, el grifo metalero y los presos libres. Todos vamos a ayudarte siempre que nos necesites.

Una risa de Applejack. Ella parece a punto de llorar, pero de alegría.

—Tienes razón. No estoy sola.

Él sonríe.

—Bien, debo irme.

—¡Espera!

Applejack detiene a Reaver y lo abraza. Y no quiere dejarlo... no...

Un hilillo de vaho sale de su aliento. El sentir el cuerpo de Reaver tan cerca, el poder oler sus labios de manzana..., el cuerpo de Applejack le ruega, le ruega un beso.

Sin saber por qué. Ni cómo. Sus labios se juntan y ella se siente en el cielo. Siente un temblor recorrerla de arriba abajo. Se siente libre, volando por un cielo de manzanas, conquistando una cima de hiedra espesa...

Él la aparte. Despacio y suave, pero la aparta.

—Lo-lo siento —murmura Applejack.

—Perdóname, Applejack —dice Reaver, mirándola a los ojos. Dos cuentas de obsidiana enfrentándose a dos de jade—. Pero mi corazón ya tiene dueña. Por favor... perdóname.

Extiende sus alas y desaparece en el cielo estrellado. Y Applejack lo mira, mira.

Está triste y no sabe por qué.

* * *

><p><em>"Muffins..."<em>

Agotada, Derpy termina de escribir. Deja su lápiz en el escritorio y revisa su informe. Treinta páginas. Treinta páginas leería Thunderbold para saber si la misión fue un éxito o no. Mira la hora. La una de la madrugada.

_"Me apetece un muffin..."_

Sonríe al pensar en el sabor de los labios de Reaver. Manzanas, naturaleza, y picante... Sí, sería un perfecto novio para Fluttershy. _"Espero que se confiese pronto."_

Guarda el informe en una carpeta azul. Camina para salir del laboratorio de Stein. _"¿En serio le dio por diseccionar las paredes? Ay, pero sin su manía por operarlo todo no sería Stein."_

El grifo en cuestión duerme como un bendito en su silla, derramado sobre su escritorio. Derpy apaga la lámpara y le da un beso de buenas noches.

Sale de la sala y camina por el pasillo. Se abre una compuerta. _"¿Será muy tarde para bañarme?"_

Se abre otra, una que a nosotros nos recordaría a un ascensor. _Detrás hay escaleras. "Nunca es muy tarde para darse un baño. Quizá que microbios había ahí."_

Se abre una compuerta de lado a lado.

Camina hacia una cabina telefónica, aunque ella le da otro nombre. La abre. Se levanta en dos patas y teclea un número.

Se gira, mirándonos con una mirada coqueta, cruzándose de brazos.

Nos dedica una mirada bizca, una mirada Derpy, antes de elevarse.


	25. 24: Mustafá

**LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CUARTA PARTE<br>**

**Corazones de cascada  
><strong>

_Después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol._

_**Daring Do y la Maldición del Mago**_

* * *

><p><strong>24<strong>

**Mustafá**

—Así que tuvieron la oportunidad de capturar a nuestra querida Agente y no lo hicieron... —repite el Masticador.

—Sí —replica el Doctor. Ya no le importa que el unicornio verde se enoje.

—Bueno, no importa —dice, restándole importancia—. Tal vez tengas razón y resulte una gran aliada...

El Doctor sonríe.

* * *

><p>—Nuestra guarida mercenaria es genial —dice Harek, estirándose. Es una pequeña fortaleza improvisada de contrabandistas, que alguna fuerza misteriosa asoló. Todos los contrabandistas yacen muertos y decapitados, algunos troceados, como si quienes los mataron querían comérselos más tarde. Aquello, aterrador para la gran mayoría, apenas sí hace pestañear a los grifos, acostumbrados a masacres anónimas en su Reino helado.<p>

Harek recoge de entre la sangre seca una guitarra eléctrica. Riendo, la desempolva.

—¡Ese genio hizo un gran trabajo!

Un joven búfalo de pelaje marrón claro lo oye y se acerca.

—¿De qué genio hablar?

—Hace unos años encontré un genio en una botella que me concedió tres deseos.

—¿Y qué desear tú?

—Uno, que esta guitarra fuera indestructible. Dos, que esta guitarra siempre regresara a mí. Y tres, que los autógrafos nunca se le borraran —Harek la limpia con cariño, revelando varias firmas en su dorso— ¡Nada más me faltan las firmas de _Iron Maiden_! ¡Y pienso conseguirlas en el concierto que darán en Equestria como parte de su gira!

* * *

><p>Reaver no tiene ganas de levantarse. Llegó muy tarde, y se sorprendió de encontrar a Fluttershy despierta y esperándolo. Claramente asustada.<p>

—Fluttershy —dijo asombrado, agradeciendo al cielo que su disfraz de Tornado se lo sacó y lo escondió en el sótano— ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?

Ella lo miró con alivio. Le dio un abrazo.

—Estaba tan asustada —le dijo.

¡Asustada de que le pasara algo a él! Reaver no puede evitar sentirse una rata. Ella, nerviosa, aterrada, pensando que quizá el estaría arriesgando su vida. ¡Y vaya que fue arriesgado! Fluttershy se abría aterrado al ver a Shadow Leader, y quizá qué habría sido de ella tras ver al monstruo que los Hermanos del Signo Amarillo llamaban "Ángel".

Recuerda cuando Derpy lo besó. Y luego cuando lo besó Applejack. Dos besos, agradables sí, pero para Reaver no pasan más allá. No son sus primeros besos, ya ha besado a varias yeguas antes. Y por eso puede decir que Derpy besa muy bien y que Applejack nunca ha tenido un novio.

El pensar eso lo desanima aún más. Recuerda cuando besó accidentalmente a Fluttershy. Ella está inmaculada, no se ha entregado a ningún semental. Y él ha entrado en tantas yeguas que ni se acuerda.

_"Maldición. Soy una rata."_

Se tapa con las sábanas. Fluttershy ha ido a ver a Applejack y lo ha dejado dormir. No quiere levantarse.

_"¿Qué es eso?"_

Oye un ruidito sordo, un boing-boing de algo rebotando. Mira por el borde de la cama. Es la botella negra que el señor Ibrahim le regaló a Fluttershy.

_"¿Cómo llegó aquí? Mejor la recojo."_

Él la toma, y la botella vibra. Vibra. Reaver nunca ha visto una botella que vibre.

_"Debe de tener algo adentro."_

Destapa la botella.

* * *

><p>De más está decir que Pinkie Pie hace una fiesta para celebrar el rescate de Applejack. Pero esta vez tuvo una pequeña ayuda de Ragnar, el general. Por ayuda me refiero a que estuvo en la cocina mirando con cara de tonto cómo ella prepara pasteles. De vez en cuando le pasaba los ingredientes, sin dejar de mirarla, lo que ocasionó que algunos pastelillos salieran defectuosos... pero nada que el poderoso estómago de un grifo no pueda digerir.<p>

—¡Gracias por ayudarme con los dulces! —dice Pinkie, saltando alegremente— ¡No podría haberlo hecho sola, o tal vez sí, pero habría tardado más tiempo!

—Fue un placer —el poderoso grifo lleva una carretilla con pasteles. Como va mirando a Pinkie, atropella a varios ponis, que no se atreven a reclamar a semejante mole de músculos.

Applejack no deja de ser abraza por sus hermanos. Llegó en la noche de sorpresa, y Sweet Apples Acres se remeció en la noche bajo los gritos de alegría, que retumbaron largamente bajo las estrellas. Nunca habían estado más aliviados de verla. Big Macintosh había llorado, Apple Bloom igual, la Abuela Smith pareció rejuvenecer todos los años de su vida.

Y ella también está feliz de verlos, de verlos vivos. Las palabras de su primo Shadow Leader dan vueltas en su cabeza.

—Mataré a tu familia —pronunciaron los rojos labios. Y ella sabe que será capaz, que será capaz de escabullirse y dejar su estela sangrienta.

Por eso dos lágrimas caen de sus hermosos ojos verdes. Ante los ojos de todos, son lágrimas de alivio.

* * *

><p>El cuarto se ilumina con una luz verdosa. Un coro celestial llena el aire. Éter tembloroso, eucalipto de alas negras. Racha de escarcha áurea, apartando esmeraldas suavizadas. Polvo de jade santo, una selva de luces.<p>

_"¿Qué está pasando?"_

La luz deja de ser tan fuerte, o más bien toma forma. La luz se concentra y toma forma, la forma de un joven lobo verde claro. Usa un _fez_ verde oscuro y un chaleco también verde oscuro, igual a los chalecos que usan los Diamond Dogs.

_"¿Qué es esto?"_

Ante el perplejo rostro de Reaver, el lobo sonríe y se ilumina. El saqueador cierra los ojos, y al abrirlos, ve a un poni terrestre de color verde claro y crin esmeralda, con una Cutie Mark en forma de unas letras doradas del alfabeto alifato: el pictograma سحر en dorado.

—¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! —saluda frenéticamente el poni. Es algo más pequeño que un poni normal— ¡Yo soy Mustafá Gökyüzünden, pero puedes llamarme sólo Mustafá! ¡Estuve encerrado en esa botella durante dos mil años, según los otros genios porque era irritante! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Yo, irritante! ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte, pegaso!

En todo momento no ha dejado de remecer el brazo de Reaver. Él se harta y aparta su casco.

—¿Qué eres tú? —pregunta. _"Me he enfrentado a cosas raras, pero tú eres de lo más raro."_

—Oh, perdón —dice Mustafá, y a continuación todo se ilumina. Reaver cierra los ojos, y al abrirlo, ve con sorpresa que el poni terrestre está vestido con un smoking verde oscuro, un sombrero de charol verde oscuro y un bastón del mismo color fuerte con pomo dorado.

Pero lo más sorprendente es que no está en la habitación de Fluttershy. Está en un teatro, y Mustafá está en medio del escenario.

—¡Damas y corceles, potros y potrancas! —su voz es tan potente que Reaver se cae de su asiento— ¡Es mi placer presentarles al único, al inigualable, al mejor compañero, al genio más guapo del gremio, al genio más ingenioso y de buen genio que ha habido! ¡Con ustedes, Mustafá el Genio Genial!

Sube humo del escenario, y aparece Mustafá con su ropa normal, o al menos la ropa con la que se presentó ante Reaver: su _fez_ y su chaleco.

—Me halagan demasiado. Sé que soy un genio de excepcional genio, agradable y simpático, pero no por eso voy a andar alardeando.

Comienza a sonar un laúd y el ritmo de un tambor. El genio inicia una canción, mientras el humo forma letras alifáticas.

_¡Hola! Soy Mustafá el Genio,  
>te concedo tres deseos<br>¿Quieres nadar en el cielo,  
>o un plato de fideos?<em>

_Hacen ya dos mil años  
>que llevo esperando<br>que abran la botella  
>que sella mi canto.<em>

_Voy a cantar mi presentación  
>para tenerlo contento<br>y en una de esas, quizá,  
>derretir sus sentimientos.<em>

_De la arcilla vino el potro,  
>los genios del fuego,<br>pero para el Dios Silencioso  
>no somos un juego.<em>

_Yo vengo del fuego, sí,  
>del Fuego Divino:<br>convierte la sangre en agua  
>y el agua en vino.<em>

_Yo no soy de Babilonia,  
>yo soy de Bagdad,<br>donde los lobos cantan  
>sin importar la edad.<em>

_Me crié en el desierto  
>allá nunca llueve,<br>pero en las montañas hay  
>un poco de nieve.<em>

_Un poco de nieve hay,  
>pan con mermelada,<br>ni ganas me dan  
>de escalar la montaña.<em>

_Escalar rocas, ay,  
>¿Qué tal mi corcel?<br>Al poeta nunca  
>le faltará papel.<em>

_Tomo té verde,  
>en la mañana,<br>y en la noche  
>me pongo el pijama.<em>

_Con pijama, pues,  
>fuego con canto,<br>está bien ser genio  
>pero ni tanto.<em>

_Así pues, ni tanto,  
>en la tarde un café,<br>por cada flor que muere  
>nace un bebé.<em>

_Canten los grillos, ¡ni tanto!  
>me decía mi abuelo<br>que Dios está en la tierra  
>y también en el cielo.<em>

_En Bagdad queda mi casa,  
>poesía amorosa<br>abunda tanto como  
>las mariposas.<em>

_No faltan las mezquitas  
>ni las canciones<br>y ambas cosas alegran  
>los corazones.<em>

_¡Los corazones, ay!_  
><em>Por tenerlo contento<em>  
><em>me pegara en el pecho<em>  
><em>me caigo muerto.<em>

_De vuelta al desierto,_  
><em>siete y dos son nueve,<em>  
><em>rugen las tormentas<em>  
><em>pero no llueve.<em>

_Tormenta de arena, quizá,_  
><em>no baila mi alma,<em>  
><em>ahora yo sólo quiero<em>  
><em>tumbarme en la cama.<em>

_A descansar, tal vez_  
><em>dormir un poquito,<em>  
><em>me compré un tucán<em>  
><em>y dos periquitos.<em>

_Dos pericos, ¡sí!_  
><em>Coma picante<em>  
><em>la dieta es buena<em>  
><em>pero no se adelante.<em>

_Y ya, dejo de improvisar,_  
><em>¿Qué vas a desear?<em>

Reaver no sabe qué desear.

_"¡Genial! ¡Tengo tres deseos! ¡Desearé una montaña de oro y así podré casarme con Fluttershy!"_

—¿Si regresamos a casa cuenta como deseo? —pregunta.

—De hecho, no nos hemos movido —contesta Mustafá. Y es cierto. Reaver echa un vistazo y no se ha movido de la cama.

—Muy bien genio, deseo...

—¡Espera! Según las reglas del gremio, tengo que darte un período de espera de cinco horas para que pienses bien tu deseo.

_"¡Cinco horas! Bueno, no importa."_

Mustafá camina tranquilamente hacia la puerta.

—No te pregunté tu nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Reaver Subterra.

—Bien, Reaver, yo soy Mustafá Gökyüzünden, pero puedes llamarme Mustafá.

—¡Eso ya me lo dijiste!

—¿En serio? No lo recuerdo.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo que jamás llegaron? —pregunta Stormnight, extrañado.<p>

—Lo que oyes. Los guerreros jamás llegaron a Ponyville —contesta Viewshade.

—¡Pero si era nuestro pueblo entero! ¡Deberías haberlos visto...! ¿Adónde estarán?

* * *

><p>Un potrillo está jugando con unos soldaditos de plomo que representan a Guardias Reales de Canterlot luchando contra dragones. Está en lo mejor de su batalla, cuando una sombra lo cubre.<p>

El pequeño levanta la cabeza y ve el rostro lleno de cicatrices de un selenita.

De hecho... son varios selenitas que lo rodean. Parecen perros de presa asilvestrados y dan la impresión de ir a matar algo en cualquier momento.

—Disculpa, niño —dice ferozmente el selenita— ¿Serías tan amable de decirme donde queda Ponyville?

—Sí, señor, queda por allá —el potro señala hacia el horizonte.

—Muchas gracias, niño —contesta el selenita con una mirada agresiva—. Recuerda comer tus verduras y cepillarte los dientes.

Y entonces se elevan, y vuelan. El potro sigue jugando, como si nada.

* * *

><p>Mustafá se estira en la calle.<p>

—Ponyville ha cambiado mucho en dos mil años. Vaya, el Rey Discord decidió transformar esta vieja fortaleza en una ciudad —dice mirando nostálgico las casas, y piensa.

Recuerda cuando aquel pueblo no era más que una maraña de tribus nómadas federadas por un carismático caudillo. Recuerda cuando amurallaron la aldea con muros de madera y cuando se enfrentaban contra las tribus de pegasos del norte. Todo eso siglos antes de la fundación de Equestria.

_"¿Qué año será?"_

—Disculpa, hijo, ¿Podría decirme que año es? —ataja con un bastón a un poni que va pasando. Ahora es un anciano, con espesa barba verde claro cayendo y cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

—Sí, es el año 3011 —responde amablemente el poni.

Mustafá deja de ser un anciano y mira las ventanas. Recuerda cuando las casas no tenían ventanas.

_"Año 3011. Ha pasado tiempo. El Rey Discord ha sacado adelante a este país. Quién diría que ese joven e idealista abogado draconequus terminaría sacando adelante esta federación de clanes guerreros y campesinos cobardes"._

—No puedo andar en territorios del Rey Discord sin ropa a la moda.

Dice con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Pinkie se ríe de un chiste que le contó a Ragnar. El grifo también se ríe. Debido a que Applejack es muy querida en el pueblo, prácticamente todos los ponis están ahí, ambos, grifo y yegua, han ido a buscar más pastelillos.<p>

Algo llama la atención de Pinkie.

_"¿Eso es un tintineo? ¿Ya viene el lechero? Aunque pensándolo bien, el lechero hace un 'tin-tin-tan' en vez de este 'tum-tum-tum'. Puede ser un vecino nuevo ¡Sería genial!"_

Al medio de la calle, caminando como un barco en un océano de ponis, ve que camina un semental de un tamaño algo menor a un poni normal.

Lleva un sombrero como el de Applejack, pero de color verde claro y de ala muy ancha, con tres plumas grandes y vistosas a un lado. Trae puesto una pechera de anillas de malla y una barda también de malla, de un color amarillo verso; encima de aquella armadura tiene puesta una elegante chaqueta de terciopelo verde oscuro bordada con oro. Sobre los hombros trae un pequeño chal de damasco verdoso.

Se ve verdaderamente ridículo.

_"¡Un nuevo vecino!"_

—¡Buen chiste, Pinkie! —ríe Ragnar— ¡Yo me sé otro! Este era un grifo que le pregunta a su amigo... ¿Pinkie?

El grifo cierra los ojos un segundo y ya no está.

—¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! —saluda Pinkie con su desenfrenada alegría— ¡Yo soy Pinkie Pie!...

Antes de pudiera seguir hablando, el poni le habla con su misma intensidad.

—¡_Bonjour_! ¡_Salve equus_! ¡Hola! ¡Yo soy Mustafá Gökyüzünden!

—¿Vienes de visita? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Te vas a quedar? ¿Dónde conseguiste ese sombrero? ¿Te molesta mucho? ¿Te gustan los dulces?

_"¡Me gusta tu sombrero! ¡Nunca he visto a nadie vestirse con tanto estilo!"_

—Yo vengo de la lejana Krallikistán, del desierto salado, más allá de las fronteras de Equestria —dice extiendo su casco en ademán épico—. Iré adonde me lleve el viento, ahora que ya soy libre como un halcón.

—¡Hablas gracioso! ¡Ven, tengo pastelillos! ¡No me has dicho si te gustan los dulces!

—¡Me encantan! ¡El Rey Discord hizo bien en declarar el domingo como el día de comer dulces!

_"¿Rey Discord? ¿Quién es él? Hummm, Discord se llamaba aquella criatura que hacía llover chocolate, ¿cierto? ¡Quiero que vuelva a llover chocolate! Pero ese Discord no se llamaba 'Rey'... debe ser un primo cercano llamado 'Rey Discord' ¡Ah, qué divertido! ¡Un día para comer dulces por decreto de un primo de una criatura que hacía llover chocolate!"_

* * *

><p>Reaver está en la fiesta. Completamente satisfecho. Los demás lo ven y piensan que el motivo de su alegría es el regreso de Applejack sana y salva. Pero en realidad lo que hace bailar su alma es un sentimiento un poco más egoísta.<p>

_"¡Un genio! ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Ahora podré tener todo el oro que quiera! ¡Todo! ¡Y podré casarme con Fluttershy! ¡Desearé diez millones...! ¡No, diez mil millones! ¡Y un casa grande...! ¡Un castillo, mejor! ¡Ay, tal vez sí existe un Dios!"_

Derpy se le acerca. Ve que le guiña su ojo bizco y dorado como bronce al sol.

—Mi jefe está satisfecho con cómo resultó todo —le susurra mientras toma un muffin, lo huele y le da una mordida—. Ahora me asignó otra misión. ¿Me acompañas?

Una mirada rápida de Derpy hacia donde están Amethyst Star y Dinky.

_"¿Acompañarla...? No tengo ninguna gana de arriesgar más mi vida."_

—Lo siento, Derpy, pero yo soy un soldado de circunstancias —dice cortésmente—. Lo que más me importa proteger está en Ponyville.

—Entiendo —ella no parece molesta; termina de comer su muffin— ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Cuando puedas echa un ojo por mi casa. Temo que me hayan descubierto.

Y mira de nuevo hacia sus hijas. Reaver se siente triste. _"Preocupada por tus hijas..."_

Ahora está triste y no sabe por qué.

* * *

><p>—Mataré a tu familia.<p>

La frase de Shadow Leader da vueltas en la cabeza de Applejack. _"Los matará, no tendrá piedad."_

Siente que sus patas pierden fuerzas al pensarlo. Big Macintosh, a su lado, se percata de que algo no anda bien.

—¿Te sientes mal? —pregunta el poni de cabellos de girasol.

_"Mis hermanos"._

—Estoy bien —ve que su hermano la mira con duda—. En serio, estoy bien.

—Si tú lo dices...

Pero es mentira y cualquiera puede darse cuenta. Piensa en aquel enorme equino, en sus patas gruesas como pilares de mármol. Y no le cuesta imaginarlo estrujando la garganta de Apple Bloom. No le cuesta...

—Todos vamos a ayudarte siempre que nos necesites —oye una voz salida de la noche. Una voz que conoce y recuerda.

Levanta la cabeza.

Cerca de ahí ve a sus amigas. Están riendo. Ve llegar a Pinkie con el grifo de anchos músculos y un poni vestido extravagantemente. Ve cómo Pinkie saluda, salta y aterriza. Ve cómo la reciben. Ve a Apple Bloom con las demás Crusaders y Omar el hijo del lobo. Los ve como a través de un cristal de ensueño. Piensa en lo que le dijo _El Tornado_.

—¡No les va a pasar nada! Ya has visto la capacidad que tienes de hacer amigos hasta en ese agujero. Todos, yo, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity aunque se ensucie, Fluttershy, ese unicornio de la máscara, el Doctor, la Agente, Stormnight con sus armas, el grifo loco, el grifo metalero y los presos libres. Todos vamos a ayudarte siempre que nos necesites.

_"Siempre que los necesite"._

Sus ojos vibran acuosos, pero sonríe. Applejack de ojos de jade sonríe.

* * *

><p>—¿Por qué Derpy habla tanto con Reaver? ¿Qué le ve a ese vagabundo?<p>

Piensa el Doctor en voz alta. Desconfía de Reaver y no le gusta para nada que la pegaso de divertida vista le preste atención. Y es cierto que aquel pegaso de piel oscura y cabellos grises parece un ladrón. Sin embargo, todos confían, confían...

_"¡Tal vez sea un villano y nadie se da cuenta!"_

—No sé —un poni verde aparece a su lado, demasiado cerca para comodidad del Doctor—. Sé que no es muy apuesto, pero es fuerte y se nota que nunca le hizo asco al trabajo. Recio y valiente, ¡me recuerda a los poderosos bárbaros cimerios, los de cabellos largos y cerviz erguida! —el poni levanta el casco— ¡Los cimerios sí que son héroes, no como esos fanfarrones de los Caballeros de Canterlot!

—¿Quién eres? —el Doctor lo aparta. El poni saluda.

—Soy Mustafá Gökyüzünden, mucho gusto en conocerlo. Si preguntan por mí no estoy.

* * *

><p>—Gracias, Reaver. Si algo puedo hacer para compensarte...<p>

—¡No digas eso, Derpy! Este favor te lo hago porque me caes bien y te lo mereces. No te preocupes por tus hijas.

Ella lo mira con sus ojos bizcos, y le un abrazo.

Cerca, el Doctor casi estalla de ira.

* * *

><p>—¡Atención! —dice Marduk, arreglando un teclado— ¡Como los grifos cantamos, le preparamos a nuestra amiga una canción!<p>

—¡Desgraciadamente! —dice Enki, afinando una guitarra eléctrica— ¡Nuestra amiga Ginebra no quiso venir y necesitamos a alguien que toque la batería!

—¡Yo me ofrezco! —dice Reaver, volando.

Pinkie dice algo que no se puede entender bien.

Ambos, casi al mismo tiempo, tocan el mismo tambor.

—¿Sabes tocar la batería? —pregunta ella.

—Sí..., bueno, sé tocar el tambor, esto no puede ser muy diferente.

—¿En donde aprendiste a tocar el tambor? —pregunta Enki.

Pero, para sorpresa de todos, la alegría de Reaver se desvanece.

* * *

><p><em>Un montón de ponis están reunidos en un cuarto subterráneo. Hay velas de sebo que dan una escasa iluminación. Todos oscuros de piel, cabello y ojos.<em>

_Reaver mira a sus amigos y le parecen salidos de un sueño. Guaicaipuro sonríe mientras come un medrugo de pan. Es un poni terrestre de pelaje marrón oscuro, al que su crin negra hace ver aún más oscuro. Sus ojos marrón claro son dos locomotoras saliendo de un túnel._

_—¡Reaver el _Akritas_! —se ríe el poni; es de tamaño reducido en comparación con un poni normal— ¡Mírate! ¿Te hacen tragar piedras?_

_Y golpea el duro pecho de Reaver. No es muy robusto, los músculos no se le marcan mucho, pero es un poni fuerte._

_—¡No hagas eso!_

_—Claro, el guerrero no quiere que el sirviente lo moleste —ríe Guaicaipuro con sus dientes insultantemente blancos._

_—¡Soldado o sirviente igual soy un esclavo! ¡Cómo tú! —regaña Reaver, pero el joven poni sólo se ríe._

_—¡Antes no éramos esclavos! ¡Yo pertenecía a mi tribu y tú... eras de alguna parte!_

_Desde donde están oyen el caminar amortiguado de un mago-pudrición. Antes Reaver se orinaba de miedo al ver a los unicornios podridos. Ahora ya está acostumbrado._

_—Dejar de hablar —un enorme caballo pinto oscurece la poca luz que queda. Es de color crema con manchas marrones y crin negra. Sus ojos se pierden en lo oscuro. Es Sitting Bull, el entrenador de los _akritai_._

_—¡Mi no hablar! —se burla el joven. El caballo bufa, y Guicaipuro se cubre la cabeza con un canasto._

_Reaver no se ríe, a pesar de que resulta cómico ver al pequeño poni con una canasta soltando sus migajas._

_Sabe tocar el tambor. Lo ha aprendido entre los warao, y en la esclavitud, el ritmo del tambor resuena a través de la música de las lanzas golpeando escudos. Es un ritmo que pronto inunda el agujero y bajo la oscuridad poco iluminada los esclavos comienzan a bailar._

_Golpea, golpea, golpea. Cascos de greda sobre el cuero bravo. Reaver deja salir todas sus penas, sus recuerdos. Pensamientos de minerías y cielos blancos, sueños de obsidiana, pan, maíz y tranquilidad. Sitting Bull le toca el hombro._

_—Ir a bailar._

_—Pero yo... _

_—Ir a bailar, Reaver —apremia el enorme caballo._

_—¡Baila, baila, Reaver! —grita Guaicaipuro— ¡Esclavo que baila es libre... mientras baila!_

* * *

><p>—¡REAVER! —grita Pinkie— ¿Estabas teniendo un flashback?<p>

—¿Qué...? ¡No, no! —trata de negar—. Sólo... sí, estaba teniendo un flashback —admite después.

Pinkie Pie se ríe, pero la risa muere antes de salir al ver el rostro derrotado de Reaver.

Ahora se siente triste. Y no sabe por qué.

* * *

><p>Tocar la batería no es fácil pero Reaver y Pinkie consiguieron hacerlo bien. Aunque si bien los grifos han desarrollado las distintas facetas del <em>metal<em> con los años, en Ponyville aquellos ritmos son casi desconocidos. Vinyl de sanguíneos ojos se alza y aplaude y ovaciona. Y los hermanos hipogrifos se ríen y chocan palmas entre ellos.

—¡Tocas bien, amigo! —dice Enki, zarandeando amistosamente a Reaver— ¡Y peleas bien! ¡Casi pareces un grifo!

—Sólo soy un esclav... un pegaso.

* * *

><p>Al final del día, en la casa de Fluttershy, Reaver y la dueña de casa ya terminan de cenar.<p>

—Qué bien que Applejack haya vuelto sin ningún daño —dice Fluttershy. Reaver asiente.

—Es milagroso.

—Nos contó que la habían llevado a un lugar bajo una montaña —Fluttershy tímida como la aurora se encoge, como asustada—. Es una historia muy tenebrosa.

—La escuché —miente sin reparos el saqueador, sus ojos de noche centellando sin razón aparente.

—Tengo miedo, Reaver —admite Fluttershy—. Tengo... miedo...

El pegaso de piel oscura y cabellos grises se acerca a ella. Y posa su casco sobre su hombro al tiempo que la cobija con el ala.

—No temas, Fluttershy —susurra él.

Chocan zafiro y obsidiana. Los ojos puros de Fluttershy encarando los negros luceros de Reaver. Un segundo tembloroso. El aire se queda quieto. Las estrellas refulgen fuera de las paredes. El tiempo se va de vacaciones. Es un segundo. Un segundo.

Ella por un segundo va a hablar, pero prefiere sonreír. Reaver, sin embargo, no sonríe.

—Fluttershy, debo..., debo contarte algo...

* * *

><p>—¿Eres un genio? —pregunta Fluttershy, al extraño poni terrestre vestido como un tonto.<p>

—Según investigaciones realizadas por los sabios imanes de mi tribu, sí —ella puede jurar que hace un momento estaba vestido con un sombrero ridículamente ancho y una chaqueta encima de una armadura; pero pestañea y lo ve vestido con bata de científico y lentes.

—Me concedió tres deseos —dice Reaver, ahora ya más calmado—. Pero te los quiero dar a ti.

Ella lo mira con sorpresa.

—Oh, Reaver..., no tienes que...

—Acéptalo —interrumpe suavemente—. Es mi regalo.

Ella sólo es capaz de mirarlo. Él sonríe. Ella se sonroja levemente.

—Bueno..., deseo... deseo... —Fluttershy no sabe que desear—. Deseo... deseo...

—¿Qué deseas? Lo que quieras te puedo conceder. Ya sean alas, ya sea un helado. Crecer montañas y cultivar bibliotecas. Aquel ha sido el poder que me concedió el Creador.

—Yo deseo —dice Fluttershy—. Deseo que Applejack esté bien.

Reaver la mira. Ahora él es el sorprendido.

—Estaba muy nerviosa... —se explica la bella.

—¡No importa! ¡Si ese es tu querer, así será! —un torbellino verde del que salen relámpagos nace en las patas de Mustafá y se extiende por toda la sala; Fluttershy, aterrada, se aferra a Reaver. Mustafá recita, sus ojos ahora dos soles a punto de estallar —¡Por Tanri y los dulces Profetas! ¡Por el cielo y su compás giratorio! ¡Por Canterlot y el Rey que ahí gobierna! ¡Por Krallikistán y su desierto! ¡Por los turbantes y las cimitarras! ¡Por Bagdad y sus banderas! ¡Por el azúcar y los pasteles! ¡Por las hembras hermosas! ¡TU DESEO LO HE CONCEDIDO!

Un rayo verde desde el techo. Un terremoto de chispa. Gravitación. El giro de una carta en la mesa de póker. El genio se alza y es otro... pero poco a poco se apaga como una vela bajo la lluvia.

—¿Q-qué pasó? —se pregunta Mustafá.

—¿Se..., hum..., cumplió? —susurra Fluttershy, aún agarrada a Reaver.

—¡Mustafá, dame una explicación racional! —grita Mustafá, inexplicablemente vestido como Guardia Real verde; de inmediato ocupa la posición opuesta a la que se encontraba y ahora tiene puesta la bata de científico—. Señor Mustafá, aparente tras dos milenios fuera del vaivén de la metrópoli, nos hemos quedado algo exiguos de potencia arcana, posiblemente debido a un agotamiento sexagesimal en el radio de distribución de una red energética asignada.

—¿Eso fue un genio sin magia? —pregunta alguien desde afuera, sin duda Squeeze.

—¿No tienes magia? —pregunta exasperado Reaver—. Pero si puedes cambiar de ropa y todo eso

—Es una forma de decir —dice el genio, riendo— ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conceder un deseo? ¡Se necesita precisión, exactitud, sangre fría, concentración y decisión! ¡Se necesitan años de entrenamiento, en la orilla del mar y en la cima de las montañas! ¡Pero por sobre todo se necesita... magia!

—¿Y cuál es problema? —Reaver está enojado.

—Lo que pasa es que el trozo de tierra que entregaba su energía mágica a este genio fue destruido —Squeeze entra por la entrada de Angel—. Tal vez lo araron para cultivar.

—¿No puedes ir a afuera y recuperar tu poder?

—Reaver —dice Squeeze—. No cualquier trozo de tierra entrega energía. Debe ser una "laguna" regada por una Línea Ley... y tú no sabes de eso.

—Pero aún me queda fuerza para enfrentarme a las fuerzas del mal —replica el genio—. Iré donde esa Applejack y montaré guardia para que ningún malvado se acerque.

Es algo raro. Humo verde sale de cada poro del poni y en menos de un segundo es una nube que pasa por debajo de la puerta y se va.

Fluttershy y Reaver lo ven, sorprendidos. Si bien, gracias a todo lo que han visto, la presencia de un genio no es muy extraña, si es desconocida. Y lo desconocido arrastra temores.

—Ya puedes soltar a Reaver —dice Squeeze, pasado un rato.

* * *

><p>—Mataron a nuestro Ángel, a más de la mitad de nuestros Hermanos, perdimos a nueve Zelotes, se destruyó casi toda la infraestructura.<p>

Deadhoof deja de enumerar las pérdidas.

—Auglankai era nuestra mejor fortaleza, la única de los Hermanos del Signo Amarillo —añade—. Ahora está inutilizada y todo por culpa de un montón de tontos. Nuestras fuerzas están debilitadas y desorganizadas. Pasará un tiempo antes de que podamos vengarnos debidamente.

Azrael escucha y maldice con rabia.

—¡Mataron a nuestro Ángel!

—Un hereje con el cráneo envuelto en llamas.

Azrael escupe.

—¿Y no podemos hacer algo para reanimarlo?

—No —la niebla alrededor de ellos dos tiembla—. Sin embargo... aquel Ángel puso una Huevo...

La oscuridad aúlla con sus lenguas afuera. Azrael lo mira fijamente.

—No hablaras en serio...

—Hablo en serio.

—¿Recuperamos un Ángel y liberamos de la locura al Señor del Caos?

—Ese es el precio. Después de todo, ya no puede hacer más.

Azrael suspira.

—Está bien. Iremos, liberaremos a Discord de su prisión y extraeremos el Huevo que le implantamos hace siglos.

—Aquel Huevo que manipuló sus pensamientos hasta que ya no pudo distinguir los propios de los ajenos.

—Es una pena devolverle el libre albedrío a esa Quimera.

—No importará —Deadhoof sonríe—. Una vez le saquemos el Huevo, sé cómo matarlo.


	26. 25: Pluma de cristal

**LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR**

* * *

><p><strong>25<strong>

**Pluma de cristal**

—Mira, Mustafá, no sé quién es ese Rey Discord del que tanto hablas, pero sé que quien manda aquí es una tal "Princesa Celestia".

—Celestia... Ah, así que la Capitana de las Tropas ha ascendido. Equestria está bajo un gobierno militar —el genio busca por todas partes—. Necesito un arma...

—¡No hay un gobierno militar! —grita enojado Reaver. _"¡Pone atención cuando te hable!"_

Mustafá está mirando la trayectoria de una mariposa.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Agh! ¡Ven! ¡Conozco un lugar en donde podrás saber todo eso!

_"¡Twilight te sacará lo loco!"_

Abre la puerta de la biblioteca. Para su sorpresa, ve que Rainbow Dash está leyendo un libro titulado _Daring Do y la Maldición del Mago._

_"¿Rainbow Dash? Pero si hace un buen viento para volar"._

Ella ya lo está terminando, leyendo en voz alta. Cuando Reaver y Mustafá han entrado, se detienen para escucharla:

_Ahuizotl, al fin libre de su maldición de siglos, miró a Daring Do y sonrió, dejando ver sus dientes llenos de incrustaciones de jade._

—_Gracias por librarme de la maldición —dijo el unicornio gris oscuro, como la piedra de Tikal—. Pero no creas que dejaré de tratar de dominar el mundo. Siempre me encontrarás donde halles tesoros místicos y antiguos._

—_No esperaba que dejaras esa costumbre —dijo Daring Do—. De hecho, ni siquiera esperaba que me agradecieras._

_Ambos se rieron. Las luces rojas del atardecer los cercaron y alargaron sus sombras. Parecían dos titanes mirándose cara a cara._

_Ambos, unicornio y pegaso, mago y arqueóloga, caminaron, caminaron hasta quedar de espaldas. Daring Do miraba hacia el norte, hacia Equestria, hacia Canterlot y su Universidad. Ahuizotl miraba hacia el sur, hacia las selvas enterradas del Tikal._

_Ambos serios. Así habrán pasado quizá media hora. Sin querer marcharse. Tantas cosas, tantos combates. Tanto... se oían los truenos y sin embargo el cielo estaba en calma. Ella oyó el llamado de cosas olvidadas. Sumeria. Asiria. Hacia allá la intrépida poni dirigiría sus alas. Si su viejo ¿enemigo? quería perseguirla —como siempre— era problema de él. Pero, pensó Daring Do, no sería lo mismo ir de aventura sin él._

—_Hasta la vista, Ahuizotl..._

—_Hasta la vista, Daring Do..._

Ella cierra el libro, lo abraza y se eleva hasta casi tocar el techo.

—¡Es el mejor libro de toda la saga! —grita— ¡Daring Do es genial! ¡Nunca pensé que Ahuizotl en realidad era un unicornio de una tribu perdida! ¡El final es increíble! ¡Es el mejor libro de toda la saga!

—Ya salió el siguiente —anuncia Twilight—. Se llama _Daring Do y el Bastón del Profeta_, y parece que aparece Ahuizotl como poni.

Rainbow Dash grita algo que Reaver no pone atención en escuchar, pues rememora el final de _Ella nunca se casaría conmigo_:

_El océano golpea firme las rocas firmes como soldados de granito y meteoros. Alto, un manzanar, el capitán SpikeFeather acaricia la mejilla de su amada Pearl. Quien dice que en la guerra no florece el amor está loco. Ya los antiguos búfalos de la sal y el cactus pensaban que morir en combate era la puerta hacia un paraíso. Cosas de este estilo aparecen en toda la obra de Garshandutra._

—_¿Ya te vas? —las estrellas de la unicornio se clavan en las estrellas del grifo. Frío. Una ráfaga de Yin en pared y sombra. El ruido de las olas._

—_Así lo dicta mi deber —la voz se enreda en niebla transparente. Se abrazan en enredadera. Un beso de flor de halcón._

_Cae a lo lejos una flor del cerezo marchito._

—_¿Volveremos a vernos?_

_Una expresión de dolor puro surca el espejo del grifo. Pero SpikeFeather la mira, mira._

—_Tal vez. En otra vida. En otro tiempo. Y entonces nos amaremos._

_Y diciendo esto, el capitán grifo se pone el sombrero de capitán, se da la vuelta y cruza las nubes, hacia su Nave, hacia Jutlandia y el final._

—El final es la mejor parte de todo libro —dice Reaver, para sí mismo—. Oye, Twilight, vengo a devolverte este libro. Me gustó mucho.

_"¡El capitán es un héroe! Tal vez así terminemos yo y Fluttershy"._

* * *

><p>En la noche, Reaver duerme tranquilo. Sereno en su cama, la luz entra por su ventana y enmarca la siniestra silueta de Dream Moon, quien lo vigila. Parece un tenebroso monstruo de color negro, sus ojos de color cambiante resaltan tanto en la oscuridad que parecen puertas a otro mundo, hacia algo más antiguo.<p>

—Ahhh. Descansa, Reaver —dice, besándolo en la frente—. Yo te voy a cuidar. Te quiero.

Los ojos de la gárgola cambian de color, no así su sonrisa.

Reaver camina por una ciudad abandonada. _"¿Es un sueño o qué?"_

—A veces los sueños son horrendamente reales.

—¿Q-quién dijo eso?

Está caminando por una ciudad desierta. Ni una sola criatura, ni un insecto, ni siquiera hay plantas. Es un estilo arquitectónico que no conoce. Cada pilar de mármol, cada casa despide un aura de terror, como si el silencio gritara lastimero.

—No temas. En este lugar no te puedo hacer daño —dice la voz, una voz masculina—. De hecho, aquí no puedo hacer nada. Me sorprende que hayas llegado aquí. Ni siquiera los seres con mayor poder se atreven a venir a verme; y tú llegas como de la nada.

—Sólo me fui a dormir —contesta Reaver, temeroso—. Esto... debe ser un sueño...

—Todo lo que puede soñarse es cierto.

En ese punto, el camino se abre a una fuente. Y Reaver pega un grito, horrorizado.

Una alargada criatura monstruosa está sentada al lado de la fuente. Su cola se hunde en el agua. Está sentado en el borde de mármol, sujetando un espejo; con su mano derecha lo sujeta desde abajo y la parte de arriba la sujeta con su mano izquierda. El rostro alargado levanta la cabeza del espejo y lo mira.

—Sé que la ciudad abandonada da miedo. No sé en qué estaba pensando.

—¿Qué eres? —pregunta Reaver, temblando.

—Algo increíblemente antiguo.

—¿C-cómo te llamas?

—"Aquello que nombras es aquello que dominas" pequeño poni. Entiéndelo bien —se rasca detrás de sus cuernos con la mano izquierda—. Mi Nombre Verdadero lo guardaré. Mis padres me bautizaron como Méllon, que significa "Futuro". Para los pegasos de Pegasópolis fui Orisménes, "Lo Cierto", y para los pegasos bárbaros fui siempre Cara-Saikell, "León entre lobos". El Pueblo Mágico me llamó Mar'kedatna, que según como lo pronuncies significa "Cielo", "Eclipse" o "Incertidumbre". Cuando la Oscuridad me devoró, los ponis me llamaron Sauron, "el Aborrecido", los bárbaros me llamaron Stuhimbret "Rey de la Tormenta", y el Pueblo Mágico me bautizó como Sirkû-Ikkaratinmoi, "Aquel que traicionó" —la criatura se ríe—. Pero, por todos esos magníficos nombres, prefiero el que mi amada me puso el día en que comenzó nuestro amor. Discordis, "Dos Corazones", adaptado como "Discord".


	27. 26: Honor de saqueador

**LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR**

* * *

><p><strong>26<strong>

**Honor de saqueador**

Reaver se queda de piedra. Ahí está el Rey del que tanto habla Mustafá. Ahí está la Peste, el demonio que los warao temían tanto; aquí está el monstruo que los Shadowbolts nombraban en un murmullo temeroso como "Stuhimbret".

_"Aquellos ponis recuerdan... recuerdan cosas a pesar de ser primitivos"._

—¿D-Discord? —le parece que un poni hace algunos meses lo nombró. Retrocede por precaución. _"¿Cómo puedo escapar?"_

El draconequus sonríe.

—Entiendo tu temor. Por mi culpa sufro de accesos de locura maníaca. Sin embargo, ya que tú, pequeño poni, estás aquí, podrás ayudarme a vencer la locura. Eres el primer ser vivo que entra en mi sueño de piedra.

_"¿El primero?"_

—Fue un accidente...

—Entiendo, pero qué importa. Sé que puedo confiar en ti, pues nadie hay más confiable que un tipo con aspecto de ladrón. ¿Aceptas ayudarme?

—No estoy muy seguro... —Reaver duda. Todas las historias de los warao y de los Shadowbolts lo presentan como un monstruo. Pero hasta ahora no parece amenazante.

—Habrá una recompensa.

—Lo ayudaré en lo que pueda. Soy Reaver Subterra.

El draconequus se ríe. Y su alegría es palpable a través del sueño, es tan grande que salen abejorros de sus orejas.

—Lo ayudo por amor al prójimo, no por la recompensa —miente descaradamente—. Aunque igual se agradece...

_"¡Sí! ¡Al fin seré rico!"_

—¡Bien, Reaver! Estoy seguro que tú y yo seremos un gran equipo. Ten por seguro que tu recompensa será generosa —el ser soñador se acomoda en la fuente estirando su cola espesa.

—Si quiere que le ayude, tendrá que explicarme un poco de qué va todo esto. Yo soy poco letrado.

—Tienes razón. Pero mejor toma asiento, es una historia un poco larga...

Reaver se sienta sobre un trozo de mármol que el pasado formó parte de un pilar y que ahora yace lleno de grietas y enredaderas.

—La historia que voy a relatarte es confidencial y contiene escenas para adultos —comienza a narrar Discord, y cuando habla, pareciera que no están en una ciudad muerta, sino que sobrevuelan Equestria a vuelo de cartero—. Por aquellos años, esta tierra era bastante diferente a lo que es hoy... mi raza draconequus era próspera, antigua y respetada; Equestria era el más poderoso de tres Reinos de ponis, y aún resultaba frecuente ver a los Mearas descansando en la lejanía, sin más preocupaciones que bailar alrededor del fuego y tocar la flauta...

—¿Mearas? —pregunta intrigado Reaver.

—Eran una Cuarta Tribu de Ponis, una que no siguió a las otras Tres Tribus en sus migraciones —contempla unos segundos la cara de "no saber nada" de Reaver y suspira, como vencido—. Veo que no entiendes nada de esto. Te mostraría una imagen pero no tengo de ellos. Eran más mágicos que los unicornios y ni siquiera tenían cuerno...

»Bueno, yo nací en una familia draconequus de clase trabajadora. Mis padres me querían mucho y yo quería ayudarles, así que cuando descubrí mi afinidad con el Caos ingresé becado a la Academia de Sakkeruth, la más prestigiosa Academia de Magia del Caos. Ahí avancé bastante bien, ya que el Caos siempre se me dio de manera natural, y pronto fui uno de los alumnos más brillantes y revoltosos.

»Mi Academia organizó una gira a Equestria. Fue mi amigo, el Príncipe Seth, doce Maestros y varios estudiantes destacados, yo entre ellos. Llegamos al puerto de Thatemn, lo que hoy es Manehattan, y viajamos guiados por rudos pero amables bárbaros pegasos de idioma hrámico. Esos pequeños ponis nos acompañaron hasta llegar a Canterlot. Y ahí la conocí, a ella... Estaba entre sus padres, de mi misma edad e increíblemente bella.

—¿Quién era?

—Te sorprenderá. Es quien tú conoces como Princesa Celestia. En ese tiempo era apenas una Princesita.

Los ojos de Reaver se abren tanto que parecen más grandes que él mismo.

—Sí, es sorprendente. Parece que las damas caen rendidas ante mi exótica belleza —dice riendo— ¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah, sí! Como parte de un convenio, la Academia abrió una nueva sucursal en Canterlot, y yo me quedé ahí —los ojos del draconequus brillan—. Nos hicimos grandes amigos, siempre por las calles de la ciudad con las caras sucias y haciendo bromas.

—¿Tú y la Princesa?

—Sí.

Reaver trata de percibir si está mintiendo. Un saqueador debe saber distinguir mentiras y verdades para evitar estafas, y en esto Reaver es un experto. Pero su ciencia saqueadora le dice que Discord está siendo sincero.

—Yo la ayudé a encontrar su Cutie Mark. Ella me enseñó y yo le enseñé. ¿Cómo crees que llegó a ser tan sabia? Le abrí todo el conocimiento recaudado por mi pueblo. Le regalé la más antigua sabiduría oída en esta tierra, cuando el primer draconequus escribió el fulgor dorado del río, la ciencia del nido; la ira y paz del Caos Más Allá del Tiempo, el idioma de las estrellas, las leyes de la vida, los secretos del día y de la noche aprendidos por mi raza de pálida sombra.

»Enfrentamos juntos los problemas de la adolescencia. El limonero en la montaña fue testigo de tantas conversaciones y caricias. Así nos llegó la edad en donde las pasiones corren como un río, y bajo los limones del limonero, cada uno descubrió los secretos del cuerpo del otro. Hicimos el amor tantas veces, y en los lugares más insólitos y estúpidos que puedas imaginar.

Reaver se sonroja. _"Creo que hay información que sobra"._

—¿Es necesaria esa parte del sexo?

—Advertí claramente que esta historia tiene escenas para adultos —gruñe burlón—. Verás, yo tenía un profesor yokhama...

—¿Yokhama?

Discord bufa.

—¡Demasiadas interrupciones! Mira, aquí tengo su retrato.

Le muestra el espejo. Y Reaver ve a un ser horrendo.

Semeja a un minotauro en el porte erguido y los brazos, mas su cara es plana, sin cuernos, y sin tanta masa muscular. Carece de pelo, sus piernas no son de toro sino que son rectas y musculosas, y su piel lampiña es del color de las colas de las ratas. Su rostro carece de hocico, tiene cinco dedos en cada mano, ojos azules, una barba de pelo dorado y una crin también dorada en la parte superior de la cabeza. Quizá por carecer de pelaje, está vestido con una ropa extraña, una túnica azul claro recogida de modo que pasa por entre sus piernas, y encima de la túnica un taparrabos azul oscuro; lleva un cinturón negro y unas botas azul oscuro que llegan hasta casi sus rodillas.

—¿Así de deformes eran todos los yokhama?

—Sí. Algunos tenían la piel marrón y el pelo negro, otros eran como éste. Pero todos eran igual de horrendos. Los selenitas los mataron a todos.

—Qué suerte. Dan náuseas —Reaver aparta el espejo con el casco.

—Como decía, tenía un profesor yokhama, un "hombre" como llamaban a sus sementales, y se llamaba Seöl'ninkisen, aunque yo lo llamaba simplemente "Profe". Era un tipo agradable. Cuando yo estaba estudiando con él y Celestia estaba en una reunión de Estado o tomando sus lecciones de Princesa, ella buscaba una escusa para ausentarse y yo le inventaba cualquier estupidez. Nos juntábamos donde sea y dábamos rienda suelta a nuestra pasión ¡Y el Profe no sólo me dejaba partir, sino que mentía para cubrirnos!

»Entonces, sin darnos cuenta, dejamos de ser adolescentes y nos volvimos adultos jóvenes. Maduramos, comprendimos que no todo en la vida era escaparse para reunirnos y amarnos. Debíamos enfrentar primero nuestras responsabilidades. A mí me nombraron Gran Maestro de Sakkeruth y de inmediato reuní una gran fortuna que repartí entre mis padres y mi Profe. Pero los Reyes ya tenían planes para su Princesa. La prometieron en matrimonio a Lightbringer, un guerrero alicornio valiente y arrogante. Se casaron en una gran ceremonia y combatí mi desazón comiendo casi todos los bocadillos de la fiesta.

—Cielos... conocer eso hace que vea el mundo de otro modo.

—No esperaba que pasara de otra forma. Verás, el marido de Celestia odiaba a mi raza, que para ese entonces ya había emigrado casi en masa hacia Equestria. Convenció al Rey para que los expulsara a todos. Aunque intentaron hacer la pantalla de una expulsión pacífica, lo cierto es que nos masacraron como a ratas. El Caos, pequeño poni, no es una fuerza de destrucción, como todo el mundo cree. Es una fuerza de creación. Por eso no pudimos defendernos apropiadamente de su magia. En apenas un mes desaparecieron los draconequus de Equestria y se preparaban para matar a los de afuera.

—¡Qué horrible! ¿Cómo su amiga la Princesa permitió eso?

—Ella no sabía nada —dice triste el draconequus—. Y cuando se enteró, no pudo hacer absolutamente nada. Celestia es inocente... Escucha y aprende, pequeño poni. Lo más importante de todo es que no puedes forzar al Caos a hacer algo. Es la fuerza de la creación y lo imprevisible, ¿Cómo pretendes dar forma y sentido a algo sin forma, sin rostro y sin nombre? Yo en mi desesperación... le ordené al Caos matar a mis enemigos. Y él se vengó conmigo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Enloquecí. Los Magos del Caos, cuando nos consume el Caos, nos transformamos en Quimeras. Perdemos nuestro _Nombre_ —Reaver siente algo en su corazón al oír las letras mayúsculas—. Yo perdí el mío. Maté a los Reyes, a Lightbringer, a mi Profe, y hechicé a Celestia para manipular sus memorias y borrar recuerdos. Me convertí en Rey y Dios de Equestria, eterno, potente, invencible. Rebauticé a Equestria como Diafora. Abolí la orden de los Caballeros de Canterlot y los reemplacé con la orden de los Caballeros de la Discordia. Mi querida Celestia sin memoria se convirtió en la Capitana de mis tropas, feroz y sensual guerrera con alma de acero. Fueron días dorados. Éramos una banda de amigos siniestros. Yo, con la corona que le arranqué al Rey Helios; su hija Celestia con el uniforme de mi ejército; Talmannon, el mayor mago de Equestria, que me juró lealtad; y Elrion, el primer Mariscal de los Caballeros de la Discordia. Caminábamos por los jardines conquistados, riendo y descansando.

Los ojos de Discord brillan al recordar.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Esos años fueron dorados —no le presta atención a su pregunta, sólo sigue hablando—. Construimos hospitales públicos, instauramos la educación escolar gratuita y obligatoria, abolimos los derechos de los nobles, le quitamos la tierra a los terratenientes y la repartimos entre los siervos... Mi locura fue menguando, pero aún estaba algo como una voz o una mente obligándome a hacer maldades. Conquistar naciones, hostigar a los disidentes, combatir piratas. Entonces, cerca del final de mi mandato, Celestia y yo tuvimos una hija...

—¿QUÉ? —en un segundo, todo lo poco que sabe se derrumba. _"¡Todo es una mentira!"_

—Tuvimos una hija. Entonces, Celestia y su hermana Luna utilizaron los Elementos de la Armonía y me transformaron en una estatua de piedra. El año pasado pude escapar, pero mi locura se apoderó de mí, y nuevas Seis Portadoras me encerraron de nuevo.

_"Estoy en shock. Esta información es demasiada. El mundo es una mentira"._

—Qué triste historia. Su vida ha sido muy dura

—Un poco, sí. Cuando estoy petrificado estoy aquí, en este reino de sueños, hasta despertar de nuevo.

—Discord, me has conmovido. Me doy cuenta de que no eres el monstruo que todos dicen que eres. Te ayudaré.

—Gracias, pequeño poni. Deberás robar mi estatua desde Canterlot.

_"¿Qué?"_

—Eso s-será un poco difícil.

—Lo sé. Pero no es tan urgente. Creo que vas a despertar. Cuando duermas, piensa en alguno de mis nombres y yo trataré de ubicarte.

Un temblor. Pesadez de estómago. Reaver mira sus cascos y ve que están difuminándose.

—¿Qué pasa? —grita aterrado.

—Estás despertando —dice el draconequus— ¡Adiós, pequeño poni!

Reaver abre sus ojos al mismo tiempo que un torrente de ruido se desborda por su oído. Es tan fuerte que grita.

Mustafá aparta una bocina de su oreja.

—¡Hora de desayunar!

Ya es de día, una hermosa mañana. Puede oír abajo a Fluttershy preparando el desayuno.

* * *

><p>Son las seis en punto. El sol aún no sale. Wandering Wing termina de ajustar las amarras a su cuerpo. Se ha atado un leño, uno de los que en el invierno se echarían a la estufa. Aunque para un poni normal, o incluso un adolescente flaco, aquel leño sería pequeño y sencillo de levantar, para él es enorme y pesa una eternidad.<p>

_"Bien. Según el libro familiar mis antepasados bárbaros se entrenaban así. El kthrim es duro e implacable, así que tendré que tener fuerza de voluntad"._

Durante toda la vida se enfrentó a la humillación pública. Demasiado extravagante, demasiado excéntrico primero, y después demasiado serio y frío. O lo traicionaba su ingenuidad o lo traicionaba el destino. Pero tener que depender de una yegua para perdurar, llorar como un bebé y depender de la fuerza de Applejack para sobrevivir...

_"¡Qué insulto! ¡Yo era el macho! ¡Yo debía protegerla, yo debía enfrentarme a todo! ¡Mis ancestros debe estar revolcándose en su tumba!"_

Aún así, ¡qué yegua es Applejack! Valiente, arrojada, fuerte y a pesar de eso empática, sensata y tierna. Siempre recordaría el brillo de los ojos verdes de ella cuando hablaba de sus hermanos. Le recordaba, le recordaba a...

_"Mi esposa"._

Con amargura se queda mirando a la nada hasta las seis y cuarto. Sólo el peso del tronco y la alarma del reloj lo devuelven a la realidad. Es como si estuviera rodeado de niebla y de repente todo tomara consistencia material, como si todo fuera un sueño y regresara a la realidad.

_"La locura se disipa"._

Sale afuera. Traga nervioso saliva. Desde que fue libre buscó el viejo libro familiar, donde desde hace años los grandes de la familia Wing del Sur escribían sus proezas y biografías. Más bien, es una colección de libros, libretas y pergaminos de varios siglos. En esos viejísimos folios estaba toda la estirpe. Las páginas de los ancestros bárbaros están escritas en el idioma hrámico, la lengua de los pegasos bárbaros, ya olvidada; pero cerca de la mitad de la era un Wing ya civilizado dedicó mil páginas para que las futuras generaciones pudieran aprender esa lengua. Wandering y sus parientes son los últimos hablantes de una lengua muerta, y la usaban para comunicarse entre familiares. Él aprendió a hablar hrámico antes que equestriano.

Y aparte de aquel idioma tan antiguo, hay otra cosa en sus hojas gastadas por el tiempo oscuro. Un antiguo arte marcial, no, más bien es un régimen de entrenamiento, usado por los guerreros bárbaros para mantenerse en forma. Lo llamaban "kthrim", tan duro como dura es su pronunciación. Wandering Wing estaba dispuesto a auto someterse a aquella cruel práctica.

La primera condición es tener algo pesado. Un tronco para principiantes; después de un mes debería usar una mochila llena de piedras.

El calentamiento es una carrera de media hora. Por eso Wandering traga tan nervioso.

_"Cálmate. Hace ocho años eras un deportista de aceptable rendimiento. Tus músculos ya recordarán lo que es trabajar"._

Comienza a correr, decidido a jamás volver a depender de nadie, decidido a poder defenderse sólo.

_—¡Në Përënditë ne besim! ¡Deri në fund të qiellit!_

Cae agonizante frente a su buzón del correo.

* * *

><p>Reaver aterriza en la casa de Derpy. <em>"¿Para qué me habrá llamado?"<em>

Desde aquella fiesta que, bajo la máscara del Tornado, ha vigilado la casa de Derpy por las noches y por las madrugadas, para cerciorarse de que ningún poni sospechoso anduviera rondando. ¿Qué necesitará ella? Reaver está dispuesto a ayudarla en lo que pueda. _"Derpy es muy fuerte para soportar tantas burlas y para cuidar a sus hijas"._

Toca la puerta y ella le abre. Sonríe con sus ojos que miran en diferentes direcciones.

—¡Pasa, Reaver!

Una vez adentro sus ojos enfocan normal.

Él se deja caer en el sillón. La casa de Derpy es acogedora y de tamaño mediano.

Ella se sienta enfrente de él, en el sofá contrario.

—¿Para qué me llamabas, Derpy?

—Quería darte las gracias —ella lo mira a los ojos—. Pero también quiero pedirte perdón. La verdad es que nadie ha descubierto mi identidad secreta. Sólo era una prueba.

_"¿Qué?"_

—¿Por qué?

—Quería saber qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por mí.

Nunca sabría muy bien que pasó. En un segundo estaban hablando tranquilamente, luego estaban progresivamente más cerca y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaban besándose con desesperación.

Ella lo abraza con fuerza.

—Por favor, Reaver —le ruega con los ojos centelleantes.

—P-pero Derpy... —susurra él.

—Por favor... hace ocho años que no soy amada. ¿Quién querrá casarse con una enferma mental que tiene dos hijas? Dame esta última satisfacción, Reaver, y por favor no pienses que soy una mujerzuela. Sólo necesito... necesito...

_"Paz. Necesitas paz"._

Reaver cierra los ojos con pesar. Sí, estaría dispuesto a darle esa satisfacción. _"Pero... Fluttershy"._

Pero nada._ "Soy un saqueador profesional. Y mi honor de saqueador me obliga a ayudar a una dama en apuros"._

Se acomoda en el sillón, y al hacerlo recuerda cuando como un _akritas_ se ajustaba su espada _makhaira_ en la espalda, ciñéndose las correas sobre el arnés. Clava sus ojos en los ojos de Derpy, y siente como si las olas del Gran Océano reventaran detrás de él contra las negras rocas costeras cuando dice:

—Bien, Derpy. Hagámoslo.

Ella sonríe con tristeza.

Ambos se levantan y ella lo guía al segundo piso, hacia su cuarto. Los segundos se vuelven insoportablemente interminables mientras sube con parsimonia la escalera.

La habitación de Derpy es mediana, cabe su cama ubicada con la cabecera pegada a la pared de la derecha, con una ventana al frente de la puerta. Al lado izquierdo de su cama hay un velador con una lámpara y una foto de ella con Amethyst Star y Dinky.

Ella corre las suaves sábanas, y se recuesta. Sonrojada, como una rosa floreciendo, le ofrece la promesa sombría entre sus piernas.

_"Sé profesional, Reaver"._

Él sabe que la mejor forma de hacerlo es comenzar despacio. Pero... Fluttershy.

Los tibios muslos de Derpy alrededor de su cadera son toda la inspiración que necesita. Aún así resulta amargo. Pero el honor tenía una deuda y debía saldarse. Reaver siente como su peñasco rueda la pendiente.

Él acaricia el pecho y la base de las alas de ella, y desde allí se proyecta despacio hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Presta atención a sus gestos y a sus movimientos. Nota que le gusta que le acaricie la cadera y los muslos, y ahí se concentra. Nota que le gusta que toque su pecho y baje hasta sus alas. Pero sabe que un beso será un buen incentivo.

_"Fluttershy"._

—Reaver...

Le da otro beso. Y esta vez introduce la lengua. Agradece que desde que vive con Fluttershy lleva una buena higiene. Sus cálidas lenguas se encuentran y se abrazan como más adelante se fundirán los cuerpos de ambos.

Nota que la marea ha subido, y ha subido bastante. Sonríe con pesar al pensar que está haciendo bien su parte. Comienzan a fundirse. Ella grita cuando él ha entrado en su santuario.

En un extraño estado de lucidez, como viento a través de vapor, Reaver contempla y gime y recuerda, recuerda todas las veces en que mecánicamente ha repetido el procedimiento. El pecho de Derpy perlado con el sudor, su cabellera revuelta, su cara roja y sus ojos y dientes apretados. Sus piernas rodeándolo, se siente como un barco navegando entre la niebla.

—Reaver... —susurra ella, temblorosa, los ojos apretados por el éxtasis—, Reaver... Dante... Dante... Dante...

_"¡Fluttershy!"_

Piensa con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero el honor de un saqueador es un nudo intricado, y por eso Reaver no cesa en sus cargas. Constantemente la lleva al resonante límite del clímax, pero se detiene, pues algo que se hace esperar es más gratificante. Cuando él acaricia los muslos de Derpy, siente rodar aún más la pendiente. Y pronto se encuentra compartiendo con ella esa ansia tan antigua como los seres vivos.

Cuando alcanzan el clímax, ella siente como si fueran arrollados por una avalancha. Derpy se aferra a Reaver, gritando a viva voz, apretando sus muslos en la cadera de Reaver. Pero él siente una desazón enorme mientras ruge como un dragón.

_"Fluttershy..."_

Se aparta y se deja caer, jadeando. Ella aún resuella, su vientre nevado con la tibie nieve de Reaver.

_"Fluttershy. Lo lamento. Te traicioné"._

Derpy lo mira afligida, como arrepentida.

—Reaver, yo...

—No importa —dice sonriendo. Durante su vida aprendió a fingir—. Enserio, no importa.

Ella lo mira sin convencerse. Pareciera a punto de llorar.

—Si quieres puedes ir a lavarte...

Él se mira su ingle. Es notorio, sí.

_"¿Se dará cuenta Fluttershy? Ella me odiará por siempre. Ni con todo el oro del mundo podré recuperarla"._

* * *

><p>Después de que Reaver se fue, Derpy se dejó caer y lloró largo rato.<p>

_"¿Qué cosa he hecho? Dante... ¿Cómo pude hacerte esto? Pero ¡no me juzgues! Todos los días soporto las burlas, siempre tengo que soportar que me digan 'tonta', que piensen que soy una enferma mental. Todo para que un asesino no entre por la noche y mate a mis dos hijas. He tratado de ser fuerte, pero no puedo ser fuerte siempre. Reaver tendrá problemas con Fluttershy. Debo hacer algo para reparar este daño"._

* * *

><p>Durante la cena, Reaver está cabizbajo. Fluttershy lo mira y recuerda cuando subió su marea en la mañana. <em>"¡Ay, qué vergüenza!"<em>

Se ruboriza. Pero él no lo nota.

—¿Qué te pasa, Reaver? —pregunta. Su vocecilla resuena anormalmente fuerte en el cristalino silencio.

El pegaso levanta la cabeza. Ha estado llorando, a juzgar por las venas y arterias que se marcan en su globo ocular, enrojeciéndolo. Ella se sobrecoge, sus propios irises empequeñeciéndose y sus labios separándose.

—Fluttershy, ¿Alguna vez le has hecho algo malo a algún amigo?

Ella recuerda cuando siguió las enseñanzas de Iron Will y terminó tratando mal a Rarity y a Pinkie. También recuerda su crueldad cuando Discord la corrompió. Cierra los ojos, moviendo la cabeza para hundir su mejilla en un mechón de crin que se desparrama sobre su hombro.

—Sí, un par de veces —dice sin mirarlo.

—¿Qué has hecho para que te perdonaran?

—Pedirles perdón.

—Pero, si es algo tan malo que nunca será capaz de perdonarlo...

—Si de verdad es tu amigo, te va a perdonar, Reaver.

Ella observa cómo lentamente, a la velocidad en que un oso se acuesta en su cueva, Reaver regresa a su sopor afligido inicial. Fluttershy siente pena, sus labios trazando una curva hacia abajo, sus ojos brillando como la luna reflejada en el mar.

_"Yo sería capaz de perdonarte todo, Reaver"._

* * *

><p>El pegaso trata de tragarse su desazón junto con un trozo de pan. Siente asco de sí mismo cuando ve su reflejo en la superficie del té. El sabor de la mermelada le recuerda el sabor de la piel de Derpy y siente ganas de llorar. Recuerda el calor, la humedad, las caricias...<p>

_"Fluttershy nunca será capaz de perdonarme. Lo arruiné todo"._

* * *

><p>Azrael se deja caer en su sillón de huesos.<p>

_"Estamos a punto de ser jodidos. Los Dioses no tendrán piedad de nosotros si fallamos"._

El pasado había sido glorioso. Portadores de los designios del gran Apolo, el Rey-Más-Allá-del-Cielo. Combatientes durante las grandes guerras que dieron origen a Equestria y que pusieron fin al dominio de los Seis Reinos. Hubo un tiempo en que el tronar de trompetas de hueso y el gemido de multitudes azotadas les daban la bienvenida.

Azrael no tiene más edad que Trixie, sin embargo, él recuerda sus _vidas pasadas_.

Shadow Leader está serio. Escaló él mismo el abismo y cruzó el temible Everfree. Tenía la herida agusanada y estaba algo intoxicado por los olores podridos, pero no era nada que ellos no pudieran arreglar. Ahora, el líder de los Zelotes sólo desea venganza.

_"Tiene motivación. Desea venganza"._

—Shadow Leader, ¿Ya te sientes en la plenitud de tus fuerzas?

—Sí.

Responde bruscamente. Azrael no le toma importancia.

—Ahora debemos ir y robar la estatua de Discord, en Canterlot. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que demores en preparar un comando y marchar a través del Bosque?

—Dos días, pero si quieres que salga bien, mejor espera una semana.

Azrael asiente. Ellos son un culto secreto. Nadie debe enterarse de su existencia. Nadie sabía. Por milenios habían movido los hilos, ocultos en la sombra, provocando guerras y odios. Nunca los descubrieron, ni una vez. _"Ahora, esa yegua se irá de lengua. Milenios de conspiraciones idos a la mierda"._

—Prefiero esperar una semana. Ya nadie más debe enterarse de nuestra existencia.

* * *

><p>Reaver en su cama llora en silencio, ahogando sus sollozos en la almohada.<p>

_"¿Cómo pude hacerle esto a Fluttershy? pero, Derpy... ¡Qué importaba Derpy! Mierda, ¡maldito honor de saqueador! ¡Honor firmado con nieve y sangre! ¡Debí haberme quedado en la mina! ¡Debí quedarme como Shadowbolt, o esclavo, o payaso! ¡Debí morir a manos de esa mantícora! ¡Ahora Fluttershy me odiará para siempre"._

Mira por la ventana. La luna resplandece, como los ojos de Fluttershy.

* * *

><p>Discord escala con parsimonia los degradados escalones resquebrajado por la hiedra y el liquen. Inclina respetuosamente la cabeza ante el símbolo litúrgico de su gente: una esfera negra de la que salen brazos y letras que volvían a ser absorbidas. Como un remolino. En mejores días estaba perfectamente esculpida y en buen estado, el mármol pulido y brillante como nieve. Mas, ahora sólo se pueden advertir pero no descifrar los carcomidos relieves que se hacen polvillo con sólo soplarles. El cielo nublado hace que todo se vea mortalmente pálido, y ni siquiera hay arañas o cuervos revoloteando en las ruinas de la ciudad muerta.<p>

La historia que le contó a Reaver es cierta en todo. Excepto en dos cosas. No le había contado que él, Discord, adoraba a una rama herética del Caos. La Entropía, el Caos Destructor, en contraposición con el Caos Creador que todos los demás draconequus seguían.

La Entropía era destrucción. Era poder. Era desgarrar el tejido del mundo. Los Magos del Caos eran de corazón débil y por eso, con grandes juramentos y ceremonias, prometieron jamás usarlas. Pero él, Discord Méllon, la descubrió de labios de su maestro.

Seöl'ninkisen, Zaranethigh, Lengua Venenosa...

_"Aquello que nombras es aquello que dominas"._

Él es Méllon, el Asesino de Dioses. Es Orisménes, Sauron el Cruel. Es Cara-Saikell Stuhimbret, la Peste. Es Mar'kedatna, Sirkû-Ikkaratinmoi Garra Roja. Es Méllon el Furioso.

Pero ante todo, él es y siempre será Discordis, Discord, el Señor del Caos, el Inquisidor.

La medida de lo sano y lo insano.

_"Ya seré libre. Cuando ese tonto me libere, el Caos volverá a reinar sobre Equestria". _


	28. 27: Cuida el tesoro, saqueador

**LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR**

* * *

><p><strong>27<strong>

**Cuida el tesoro, saqueador**

Wandering limpia una vieja Lámpara de aceite. Es un regalo de su abuelo Whateley, y según él, pertenecía a un lobo loco llamado Abdul Alhazred.

_"Para mí que todos estamos locos y él era el único cuerdo"._

Su abuelo, Whateley Wing del pueblo norteño de Dunwich, le dejó un montón de antigüedades como herencia. Su abuelo sabía que a él le gustan las reliquias de otros tiempos. Sin embargo, nunca había podido cobrar su herencia debido a problemas con la ley.

Según los expertos, él tiene un grave trastorno mental.

_"Quizá esté loco. En esta caverna de Platón, quien sale de la caverna a la luz está demente."_

Su abuelo Whateley también le dejó varios libros viejos de páginas gastadas, muchas veces un mismo libro en varias traducciones. _Unaussprechlichen Geheimnisse _de Von Pfertz, _De Vermis Mysteriis_ de Ludvig Prinn, añejas hojas sueltas de un tal _Libro de Eibon_, restos de unos tales _Manuscritos Pnakóticos, Les Cultes des Gules_ del Conde d'Erlette, el _Liver Ivonis_, los _Fragmentos de Celaeno_, y el más enigmático de todos: un grueso y antiquísimo libro titulado como _Necronomicón_.

También, en un estuche impecablemente barnizado, de madera negra y adentro forrado con terciopelo rojo, reposa una Llave de Plata, cubierta por arabescos jeroglíficos que no es capaz de reconocer, y eso que Wandering algo sabe sobre las culturas del Oriente..

_"Debería probar esta Lámpara. Después estudiaré un poco los libros. ¡Gracias abuelo!"_

Wandering enciende la Lámpara.

* * *

><p>—Dime, Shadow Leader, ¿Qué sabes sobre los Chandrian?<p>

Azrael pronuncia la palabra como si fuera una palabra que fuera a destruir el mundo. Sin embargo, el Zelote la pronuncia casi con burla.

—Los son unos cuentos para asustar a los niños. Son espíritus oscuros con la forma de ponis envueltos en capuchas negras, que vagan por los caminos asesinando a quien encuentren.

—No son sólo cuentos. Escucha: hace casi dos mil años, cuando Discord sometió a Equestria a su dominio, contó con el apoyo de un unicornio y fundó una orden de caballería. Los Caballeros de la Discordia. Ellos tuvieron siete Mariscales. Se dice que ese unicornio y los siete Mariscales aceptaron volverse espectros.

Shadow Leader va a reír, pero la mirada de Azrael le dice que es mala idea.

—Talmannon el Mago, un unicornio que ayudó a Discord a conseguir su trono; y los Mariscales de los Caballeros de la Discordia, los ponis terrestres Elrion el Rey Brujo, Tshuma, Cynelwaan, Temuchasa, Inuhâra el Oriental, Hagaroth y Nargoroth —mientras nombraba a los ocho Chandrian, Azrael no dejaba de mirar nervioso las ventanas y las sombras, como un ratón acechado por todos los flancos—. Nunca jamás menciones sus nombres.

—¿Por qué? —muy a su pesar, se ha contagiado con el miedo.

—Porque ellos saben cuando alguien menciona sus nombres. Y si los nombras más de dos veces... adiós cabeza.

* * *

><p>—¿Cuándo llegará Omar?<p>

Las Cutie Marks Crusaders están en el Bosque Everfree. Esperan al hijo del lobo, quien ha ido a rezar y volverá pronto. ¿Qué hacen en el Bosque? Pues, cómo no, tratando de hallar sus Cutie Mark. Esta vez creen que podrán conseguir una Cutie Mark de trotamundos. Pero Omar ha ido a rezar con sus hermanos y todavía no ha vuelto.

A ambos lados de las potrancas se extiende inmenso y frío el enorme Bosque Everfree. Como dragones en miniatura descienden las hojas verdes de las copas de los árboles, arrancadas por el fulgor del viento o por el rápido paso de una ardilla. En un canto como un zafiro el azulejo va haciendo su nido en la orilla de las ramas. El gorrión de pardo abrigo husmea la raíz del fruto, cuya semilla latiendo atracará con apetito.

Mirad el gran Bosque solitario, Bosque augusto y siempre libre. No sube el humo hacia la altura.

Sólo se ven los rugosos troncos y los ojos temerosos de las tímidas criaturas.

Todo es silencio de flor y viento.

La tortuga afirma su vaivén de montaña huracanada, dando los primeros pasos de su estirpe. Los pájaros en concierto tocan sus trinos dulcísimos en el corazón de la penumbra, de donde aparecen saltando. Viene un cielo negro desde los montes, un planeta de golondrinas que vuela de regreso después de vacacionar en el sur. La ingeniería del castor levanta fuertes, cuyo extremo fortificado el zorro acechará con su caperuza naranja. El petirrojo muestra su pecho de atardecer, y el inveterado pato truena su trompeta recién remojada en la tranquilidad del río.

Mira en las tinieblas unos ojos, mira las piedras incontables y los árboles inmensos. Es así el Bosque: tronco y tronco, cacofonía y silencio.

En esa espera pueden comprender por qué Fluttershy ama tanto a los animales y a la naturaleza. Si bien es cierto que las mantícoras son carnívoras y los lobos de madera también, no son malos. No; ningún animal es malo. Pues si mata a un poni, indefectiblemente lo comerá, nunca lo dejará pudrirse al sol. No, no son malos; sólo hacen lo que deben hacer, cumplir con su tarea en la vida. Amar, pelear y unirse cuando haga falta. Podrá parecer falso, pero es la verdad.

Un corazón que comparten todos los animales del mundo.

* * *

><p>—Estoy seguro de que obtendrán Cutie Marks de aventureras —dice sonriendo el lobezno.<p>

—¡Eso espero! —dice Scootaloo— ¡Será la mejor Cutie Mark de todas!

Cruzan el Bosque en silencio. Ahora que están en marcha, con Omar a la delantera, pareciera que los árboles mueven sus ramas cuando no hay viento. Ahora hasta los lirones parecen mirar con hostilidad a quienes osan perturbar su tranquilidad y silencio.

—Este lugar da miedo —admite Omar abriendo el paso con sus garras.

—Una vez nos topamos con un gallo-dragón —dice Scootaloo, echando un ojos hacia los matorrales que se mueven de manera amenazante.

—Pero Fluttershy le dijo que no volviera a petrificar a nadie —dice Apple Bloom.

—No hay que tener miedo. Tal vez obtengan Cutie Mark de aventureras —Omar cuando sonríe parece un plenilunio de plata.

Así, entre los arboles cuyas cortezas parecen rostros horribles, llegan a una especie de claro en donde la hierba está quemada. Hay un monolito en el centro exacto, y a su alrededor se traza un círculo perfecto de seis metros.

—Nunca habíamos estado en esta parte del Bosque —dice Sweetie Belle con algo en su voz que podría considerarse como temor.

—Tiene algo escrito... —dice Scootaloo, acercándose a la piedra para leer mejor las letras derruidas y antiguas—. Dice "Aquí yace Temuchasa, Mariscal de los Caballeros de Dis..."

—¿Caballeros? —se pregunta Omar—. No sabía que había Caballeros en Equestria.

—Porque no hay —contesta Apple Bloom, sin dejar de mirar la diorita.

_—Hagaraka'kwa ksarra'hari._

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders y Omar se miraron.

—¿Tú dijiste eso?

—No. ¿Fuiste tú?

—Tampoco.

—Entonces ¿Quién fue?

Los cuatro niños se voltean lentamente.

Un sendero aparece de la nada por el lado contrario de donde llegaron, o tal vez los árboles se apartaron abriendo camino. Se ve avanzar algo como una luz en medio de la noche. Pero no; son los arboles vistiéndose de invierno al paso de algo, algo que la nariz sensible de Omar identifica como locura.

—¡Tanri! —chilla el lobezno, huyendo por donde vinieron.

—¡Omar! —llaman. Pero sienten un horrendo escalofrío desesperante cuando oyen de nuevo aquella voz, aquella voz terrible.

_—¡Hagaraka'kwa ksarra'hari!_

Las tres potrancas huyen. A Apple Bloom aquel idioma desconocido se le hace odiosamente familiar, como una melodía oída en lejanos días de su infancia. Sienten como si se tragaran sus corazones. Un miedo como nunca antes habían sentido.

Por todas partes el Bosque parecía conjurar caras y colmillos. Manos oscuras parecen salir de la tierra para frenarles el avance. Y detrás, el ruido pesado de cascos, alguien, alguien persiguiéndolas.

_—¡Anukha dahenu'ta! ¡Hakha kanosa'ta! ¡Hakha kanosa'ta!_

Es una voz que hace sangrar sus oídos. ¿Cómo podrían describirla? No basta con decir que es una voz agusanada, gélida, lejana, antinatural, incorpórea y de ultratumba. No basta con decir que al oír las sílabas de sangre pasan por sus mentes escenas espantosas y terroríficas.

El Bosque parece querer escapar, como ellas. Y de pronto están recorriendo un túnel vegetal de árboles arrimados como conejos asustados; de pronto huyen por un sendero liso, sin pasto ni musgo ni liquen. De pronto ya tienen al perseguidor casi encima.

De pronto todo es locura negra, negra, negra. Horrores y sombras de horrores asomándose por sobre el Bosque; noche oscura con oscura melodía que dio fin a un mundo. Ojos vacíos llorando sangre desde cuencas vacías. Fetos deformes aplastados por el zapato. Rostros sin ojos y sin boca. Cuernos de nueve dedos. Caras sicóticas de circulares ojos, bocas demasiado grandes con orejas afiladas. Lágrimas de sombra pura desde córneas tocadas por navajas. Ojos con cinco uñas. Manos perforando estómagos. Una sierra anónima goteando sangre.

Bosque de pesadilla, por el miedo, miedo, miedo, corren tres potranca y un lobillo. Corren con la cabeza llena de horrores y espuma en los labios. Corren dejando olor a miedo, el aire los mira, mira, corran pequeños niños que ya los alcanza la muerte. Huyen como pueden, el sol sombrío aguaita arranquen, arranquen que está detrás de ustedes, imágenes del miedo eterno, horrores de locura, carretera de la muerte.

Finalmente Sweetie Belle tropieza. Sus amigas la ayudan a levantarse y se prestan para seguir corriendo, cuando el suelo bajo sus pies se viste de blanco.

Detrás de un árbol muerto, los cuatro se apretujan, aterrados.

Hechos un ovillo, cuatro conejos, cuatro gatitos, se apretujan y se cubren con fuerza sus boquitas. Apple Bloom gira los ojos, sus pupilas empequeñecidas, sus sienes empapadas de sudor negro, y por un hueco en la madera puede ver con horror que está detenido justo enfrente de ellos. Por lo poco que puede ver de él, deduce que es un poni. Sólo alcanza a ver cascos negros con herraduras ahumadas para darles color negro; sus patas están forradas con correas negras y encima lleva un gran manto del mismo color oscuro.

Omar tiene el pelaje erizado, Sweetie Belle está llorando. El lobezno la abraza para tranquilizarla y tranquilizarse él mismo, ahogando los sollozos de la unicornio contra su pecho para que no se oigan.

Los cuatro oyen una respiración horrible, lo oyen respirar encima de ellos, lo oyen...

_—Hagaraka'kwa ksarra'hari. ¡Ksarra swa ksarra!_

Un chillido atronador como un cerdo atravesado por una lanza. Ellos ya no pueden contenerse más el miedo y gritan, abrazándose con los ojos cerrados para no ver, aquella horrenda criatura que si alguna vez fue equino ahora ya no es poni.

Oyen cascos en carrera. Sienten como una ráfaga de primavera golpear sus rostros. El aire lleva un aroma de miel, de azúcar y de pan recién horneado. Los pelos de Omar vuelven a la normalidad pero nadie deja de temblar y no abren los ojos.

—Niños, ¿están bien? Siento cómo tiembla su piel.

—¡Zecora! —gritan con el miedo en la garganta, saliendo de su escondite.

El Bosque está igual de frondoso y oscuro. No hay túnel. No hay nieve.

La cebra está usando su capa marrón, tan similar a la del poni que los perseguía. Pero si la capa negra les infundía un miedo ancestral, la capa de Zecora les trae paz.

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders y Omar la abrazan y lloran. La cebra pacientemente espera a que se calmen.

Y quizá es efecto de la luz colándose por entre las ramas, pero sus ojos parecen iluminar y pintar de alegría el mundo a su alrededor. El olor a vegetales, tierra fresca y nueces tan característico de Zecora les parece ahora un poderoso relajante.

—¿_Qué_ era eso? —susurra Scootaloo. Está claro que no es un poni, o tal vez lo fue algún tiempo pero ya no.

—Mi prima Caramel Apple me contó una vez —habla Apple Bloom, comenzando a temblar de nuevo— una historia sobre unos ponis negros con capuchones negros que vagaban por los caminos y lugares solitarios. Ella los llamaba... —trata de recordar la pronunciación exacta—... ella los llamó _Chandrian_. Dijo que si uno descubría el nombre de uno y lo pronunciaba, ellos iban y lo atrapaban.

Zecora con ternura los abraza.

—Si lo nombraron una sola vez, no les hará daño. Pero si lo nombran otra vez se pondrá huraño. No se preocupen, yo creo que ya olvidaron las palabras que todo esto causaron.

Habrá sido a causa del susto, pero apenas la cebra dijo eso, ellos tratan de recordar el nombre de aquella criatura para no volver a pronunciarlo. Y descubren que ni siquiera recuerdan la inscripción del monolito y que con toda la fortuna del mundo tampoco recuerdan las imágenes horribles que azotaron sus ojos de niño.

—Vengan, yo los acompañaré a Ponyville.

—Gracias, Zecora.

Los pequeños comienzan a avanzar, ya calmados pero aún con el recuerdo del miedo en sus corazoncitos. En aquella marcha, bajo los árboles que parecen sonreírles como pidiendo perdón, Scootaloo y Omar tienen la conversación más sabia que dos personas podrían tener en esas circunstancias:

—¿Tenemos Cutie Marks de aventureras?

—No.

—Rayos. Tanto esfuerzo para nada.

* * *

><p>En pleno mercado hay una reunión de ponis. Están ahí no para comprar mercancías, sino porque les intriga lo que el señor Ibrahim y sus hijos han hecho.<p>

Pintaron todo un trozo del camino de rojo, y en enormes astas de tres metros de largo han atado bufandas rojas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta Reaver, desganado.

—¡_Erkek_ Reaver, tiene usted una cara de cementerio! —dice Hassan— ¿Se siente bien?

_"Para nada"._

—Estoy bien. Sólo... dormí mal anoche.

—Si usted lo dice —el joven lobo se ríe—. Estamos esperando a mi hermano, que ha ido a buscar a nuestras madres.

—¿Madres? ¿Tienes más de una mamá?

—Sí, cuatro.

_"¡Cuatro! ¿El señor Ibrahim?"_

—¡Mire, _erkek_ Reaver! —grita Hassan apuntando el cielo— ¡Ahí viene mi hermano Ahmed con nuestras madres!

Al principio, Reaver no ve nada. _"¿Hassan está enfermo? Los lobos no vuelan"_. Pero antes que pudiera decirle algo, ve un punto, un pequeño punto negro en la lejanía. _"Un halcón o un águila"._ Una vez más falla su predicción. Pronto, para su consternación, la silueta de una alfombra se dibuja y en ella se ve a un lobo joven y detrás sentadas cuatro figuras lupinas tan envueltas en _burkas_ negros que apenas pueden verse sus sombreados ojos. Las cuatro esposas parecen tener la misma edad que el señor Ibrahim, y están ordenadas desde la más rolliza y alta hasta la más baja y gordita (cabe destacar que esta última es tan gruesa como un tronco y la primera tan ancha como un barril de vino, y que incluso ella es poca cosa ante la redonda mole del señor Ibrahim).

Con maestría, de pie sobre dos patas, Ahmed guía la alfombra voladora. A Reaver y a todos los ponis les llama la atención que los lobos tanto pueden andar a cuatro patas como sobre dos patas, y por todo el tiempo que deseen en el segundo caso. Star Swirl el Barbudo solía decir que era una adaptación provocada por el continuo "montar y desmontar" de lomos de yales y kradlaks. Los kradlaks son mamíferos ungulados del desierto, mucho más altos que los yales y con características tres jorobas; suelen ser usados para viajar por el desierto, pues resisten semanas sin beber agua.

Ahmed gira de cabeza, y a los ponis casi se les para el corazón, pero los pasajeros se quedan completamente en su sitio. Aterrizan en la zona roja, arrastrando un ventarrón que hace bailar las bufandas.

—¡Ahmed! —murmura Hassan dándole un abrazo a su hermano que bajó de un salto.

—¡Mis Gacelas! —grita el señor Ibrahim casi rodando a saludarlas.

—¡_Salaam_ _aleikum_! —gritan las cuatro desde la alfombra.

Reaver puede jurar que las lobas ancianas estaban en la alfombra voladora, pero al parpadear ve que están rodeando al señor Ibrahim. Se ríen, juegan como si fueran adolescentes. Se abrazan. Es extraño hasta para Reaver.

—¡Él es _erkek_ Reaver! —dice el viejo mercader— ¡Es un amigo de _kiz_ Fluttershy!

—¡Claro, un amigo! —como ya se ha dado cuenta, las voces de las cuatro son muy similares ya que el _burka_ les cubre la boca.

Reaver está seguro de que la más bajita está junto a Ibrahim, pero de la nada aparece a su lado.

—¡Oh, sí, es un buen novio para _kiz_ Fluttershy! —dice inspeccionándolo y olfateándolo. Él se siente incomodo, y trata de apartarse.

—Em..., señora, no...

Pero otra loba, como transportándose, se ubica a su lado.

—¡Oh, _erkek_ Reaver, se ve usted muy demacrado! ¡Seguramente no comió un buen desayuno! ¡Todos se olvidan de comer un buen desayuno!

—¡Sí, _erkek_ Reaver debe de tener muchísima hambre! ¡Coma este dátil!

El saqueador abre la boca para negar, pero apenas separa sus mandíbulas la anciana le encaja la fruta y lo fuerza a masticar.

—Dejen de atormentar al pobre muchacho, Gacelas —se ríe el señor Ibrahim, y ellas corren, lo derriban y le hacen cosquillas.

_"Estos lobos"._

—¿La Princesa les permite tener varias esposas? —pregunta a Hassan.

—Estamos luchando porque legalice nuestra poligamia, _erkek_ Reaver. Ellos se casaron en Krallikistán, nuestro reino natal. Allá se puede tener todas las esposas que un lobo sea capaz de mantener.

—¿Tantas como pueda mantener? —estupefacción pura. _"¡Estos lobos! Si fuera por eso yo seré soltero siempre"._

—Sí. Lobos de la edad de mi padre tienen esposas que casi pueden ser sus hijas, pero él siempre ha dicho que le basta y sobra con sus cuatro Gacelas —se ríe el joven lobo.

—Vaya —murmura pasmado Reaver. _"Puede casarse con jovencitas y aún así se queda con esas ancianitas"._

—Noto su sorpresa, _erkek_ Reaver —dice el señor Ibrahim, levantándose—, y lo comprendo. Muchos mercaderes dicen que estoy mal de la cabeza. Pero, usted entenderá _erkek_ Reaver, al final la belleza es pasajera y los placeres de la carne son negados a cierta edad; y para entonces prefiero estar con las hembras que me quieren por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo, estar con las que son mis mejores amigas, las que ya conocen mis mañas y gustos, a buscarme una jovencita inocente para tan sólo saciar un hambre perversa e inmadura —el gordo lobo sonríe—. A esta edad no se tienen hijos, _erkek_ Reaver.

_"Tienes razón. Al final de todo, cuando deje de ser un semental y me vuelva un vejestorio... yo deseo estar con Fluttershy. Pero... con lo de Derpy... ella no debe saberlo. Nunca"._

—Usted las ama a las cuatro —dice sin pensar.

—Sí —el señor Ibrahim se acaricia la barba y lo mira con solemnidad, y el saqueador de inmediato piensa en los sultanes del desierto—. Escúcheme bien, _erkek_ Reaver, pues este consejo le impedirá arruinar su vida —calla un segundo y él se acerca más para oír mejor el más trascendental consejo de toda la historia—: el verdadero amor es engordar y envejecer juntos.

Lanza una larga risotada. Reaver sonríe con pena.

_"Sí. Engordar y envejecer, con Fluttershy"._

* * *

><p>Derpy mira a Reaver y Rarity. <em>"Pobre Reaver. ¿Por qué aún no le dice a Fluttershy lo que siente? Quizá no sea un adonis, pero es simpatico y misterioso y eso le da atractivo".<em>

Ella lo espera a la entrada de la boutique. Demora el tiempo en que tarda el Doctor Whoof en hablar con ella. Bastante tiempo.

Cuando sale, espera a que haya caminado un poco para hablarle.

—¡Derpy! —se sobresalta— ¿Cómo estás?

_"Me sorprende que no me odies"._

—Reaver, la Agente Hooves necesita la ayuda del Tornado.

El somblante del pegaso se torna serio.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Recuerdas esa Secta que secuestró a Applejack?

—No me la recuerdes, aún tengo pesadillas.

—Bueno, al parecer quieren robar la estatua de Discord.

Nota como Reaver se asusta. _"Haces bien en asustarte"._

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Sólo que no sabemos cuándo. Mantente preparado. El Señor del Caos en las manos de esos fanáticos sólo traerá devastación.

* * *

><p>El mundo siempre tuvo una extraña geometría para Wandering. Cuando era un potrillo, detrás de sus risas y niñadas escondía una inexplicable melancolía, la pesadumbre producida ante la certeza de que lo que estaba viviendo era falso e irreal. Cuando creció descubrió que era así, que sus fantasías de la infancia sólo eran fantasías. Pero su melancolía no se detuvo en su juventud ni cuando se volvió un triste semental adulto. De hecho se hizo más fuerte, como si todo lo que se tomaba como "real" no fuera sino otra fantasía no muy diferente de las naderías de un crío.<p>

Era reservado incluso desde niño. Sólo dos pudieron soportarlo, sólo dos pudieron ver la roca sin querer tallarla, sólo dos vieron al bosque sin querer cortarlo. Mas ambos se fueron, ella arrastrada por la muerte y él se marchó llevándose las alas de Wandering con él. Era un erudito frustrado, un poeta venido a menos, un cuentista de terror, un dramaturgo del horror, un narrador de lo innombrable, un guerrero de las letras negras y ensangrentadas. Se volvió loco sin comprender ya ni la locura.

Pero nada lo preparó para lo que está contemplando ahora.

Desparramándose por las paredes, por sobre sus estantes con libros, por sobre sus muebles viejos y remedados, por sobre todo lo que ilumina la Lámpara de Alhazred. Puede ver, ver a un monstruo alto, erguido, nariz de águila, dos piernas, manos con cinco dedos, cabeza sin hocico. Carece de pelaje y en su lugar tiene piel del color del chocolate, áspera a causa del viento frío; sobre su cabeza tiene una crin negra. Lo más horrible de todo es la horrenda cantidad de detalles, detalles infinitos e imposibles de describir. Matices de luz y sombras, colores degradados en proporciones desgraciadamente ínfimas y sin embargo notorias. Incluso parece tener más _dimensiones físicas_.

Lo ha visto durante todo el día. Desde que encendió la Lámpara. Lo vio levantarse. Su mundo era tan horrendo como él. Se levantó y encendió un fuego, luego puso agua en una tetera. Quizá a causa de no tener pelaje se vestía con extrañas ropas. Lo vio cortar algo que parecía ser pan y ponerlo sobre el fogón. Lo vio salir a un mundo eterno, horroroso, de aire envenenado y miserables calles ahogadas de lúgubre cemento. Era una versión bizarra de Equestria, sólo que no había esa alegría estúpida y esa felicidad sin sentido. Lo vio reír por lograr atrapar a un cerdito fugitivo. Lo vio enfurecerse al tropezar. Allá cada evento tiene su causa y cada causa un efecto.

Lo vio conectar macabras cuerdas negras a la pared, apretar un botón, y para supremo espanto de Wandering, una caja anónima dio un respingo y a través de un cristal comenzó a mostrar imágenes y sonido. El monstruo espantoso manipuló teclas parecidas a las de su máquina de escribir, movió algo parecido a un huevo negro conectado por una cuerda negra a aquella caja del infierno. Y entonces comenzó el tormento.

¡Era Equestria! ¡Era Equestria a través de ese cristal de pesadilla! ¡Era Applejack y sus amigas, como una película pero a colores! El horror no terminaba. En una esquina decía crípticamente: _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Episodio 4: Applebuck Season - Sub Español_.

Pero lo peor para Wandering fue cuando aquel mismo monstruo, apretando teclas, llenó aquel cristal con una imagen, un retrato.

¡Era él! ¡Era él mismo! ¡Incluso estaba titulado con su nombre: _wanderingwingdefinitivo_!

Por milagro a la Lámpara se le acabó el aceite. Las imágenes pararon. El pegaso gris se arrinconó en una equina y comenzó a beber todo el vino que trajo de contrabando en frascos de perfume. Ya borracho se sienta en su escritorio, toma su lápiz, un papel y escribe:

_Se apagó la Lámpara, pero él aún está allí._


	29. 28: Sangre quebrantada

**LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR**

* * *

><p><strong>28<strong>

**Sangre quebrantada**

Aún no amanece, pero quiere amanecer. El sol se niega obstinadamente a salir, para consternación de la Princesa, que no se explica aquella dificultad.

En una lejana casa, sueña...

Y despierta.

Wandering C. Wing, hijo y nieto de Providence. Austero malvividor. Serpiente desplumada. Halcón desplumado. Torre sombrera. Discusión de piedra. Albatros errante. Alas arrancadas.

Mira los ojos en la aurora. Mira las espaldas rectas. Mira sus narices y sonrisas. Mira sus dientes y colmillos. Mira sus manos y sus dedos. Mira sus pechos anchos y su piel oscura. Mira su cabellera sombría. Mira su sombra. Escucha el rugido del aire. Escucha el río Calle-Calle predicando el silencio.

Mira, ¿Ves? Es sólo la sangre muerta corriendo por venas vivas.

Mira los rostros. No hay nada.

Cruza un cóndor en la lejanía.

Mira sus manos cubiertas por la sangre de un cordero.

Mira, ¿Ves? No es nada, sólo un muchacho, moreno de verde luna y roja sangre.

Mira su rostro maltratado. Escucha el sonido de su mente. Mira sus ojos, mira sus ojos araucanos y sus pies gitanos.

Pasa una loica como una gota de sangre en el agua pura.

Silencio. Es sólo noche. Contempla cómo se vuelve hombre.

Hombre... como si aquel fulgor huracanado tuviera que enfriarse hasta quedar marchito.

Hombre, suena a "hambre" y con toda la razón del mundo. Pues los hombres tienen un hambre que jamás se sacia, un hambre que desea devorar galaxias y matar Dioses.

Mira, ¿Ves? No es nada, sólo un hombre. Un humano. Un yokhama.

Escucha sus palabras y sus pasos.

_"Habla por mis palabras y mi sangre"._

No es nada, sólo polvo.

_"Sube a nacer conmigo, yo"._

La locura se disipa. Wandering despierta. Y sólo entonces la Princesa puede levantar el Sol.

* * *

><p>Las Cutie Mark Crusaders y Omar se reúnen en una íntima plaza. Se miran, hablándose con los ojos.<p>

—¿Alguien ha contado lo que nos pasó ayer? —pregunta Scootaloo.

—No —dice Omar.

—No —dice Apple Bloom.

—No —dice Sweetie Belle.

—Es mejor así —dice Scootaloo, mirando hacia atrás, hacia el Bosque Everfree augusto, antes de girarse y hablar con toda la seriedad del mundo—: ¿Qué Cutie Mark podemos tratar de conseguir hoy?

* * *

><p>Azrael acaricia a Trixie. Están en sus aposentos privados, sobre una cama negra de huesos de dragón. Se están besando.<p>

—La Grande y Poderosa _Nightmare_ _Tricks_ tiene que darte una noticia, amor.

—Adelante, lindura, dímela.

—Primero promete que no te vas a enojar —dice ella dudosa.

—Prometo que no me voy a enojar —él se ríe.

Trixie inspira con los ojos cerrados para darse valor.

—Estoy embarazada.

Nótese el uso de la primera persona del singular. Azrael abre los ojos como platos.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. He vomitado... y lo siento crecer en mí. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero está allí.

Trixie acaricia su vientre. Azrael la mira, en blanco, pero después se ríe, enormemente alegre. Le da un apasionado beso.

—¡Por los Dioses! ¡Vamos a ser padres! ¡Vamos a ser padres! si sale macho yo elijo el nombre, y si es hembra lo elijes tú —él le da otro beso—. Elijo Rabastan.

—A la Grande y Poderosa _Nightmare_ _Tricks_ le parece bien —dice ella, sonriendo—. Que sea... Bellatrix.

* * *

><p>Los Wing son como conejos. Tenían sus orígenes en una pequeña tribu nacida de la federación de varias tribus; dichas comunidades eran de bárbaros hrámicos sedentarizados. Cada pegaso de apellido Wing desciende de los bárbaros de aquel clan, el clan Krahut. Tienen su refugio patrimonial en Spurwing Hollow, un pequeño pueblo construido a la usanza de los antiguos.<p>

Sin embargo, Wandering Wing sabe que Spurwing Hollow nunca se muestra como realmente es sino hasta que el último turista se ha ido del pueblo. Entonces se sacan los ídolos a los Dioses que se adoran en secreto, y se celebran conciliábulos y fiestas en el lugar más secreto de todo el mundo: aquel añejo castillo casi devorado por el tiempo, la hiedra y el musgo que los Wing llaman "Household Heart".

No fue difícil volver a casa. Un tren hasta Hoofington, luego a pie por una carretera entre el Mirkwood, el extenso bosque que crece a los pies de las Greatring y que antaño se unían al Everfree. Cerca de Cerro Negro se llega a su amada Providence, la ciudad de luz pálida y cementerios acogedores. Desde allí por un sendero en pésimo estado hasta llegar a Spurwing Hollow.

_"He vuelto a casa..."_

Es hermoso ver el Mirkwood rodear todo lo que alcanza la vista. Desde allí puede ver Providence y Hoofington es un punto en la lejanía. Se quita el tronco de su espalda y lo arroja lejos, con hastío. Para no romper el kthrim, hizo todo el camino de a pie con ese tronco.

Casas de ladrillos de adobe y tejados de enramada, cada casa con su huerta. Callecitas de tierra, unos cuantos puestos de vendedores de artesanías. El pueblo parece una pila de escarabajos entre las montañas.

Saluda a sus parientes y se inclina ante un ídolo. Es un Dios, Kahani el Desertor, Dios de la Magia, la Literatura y la Nieve. Wandering le rinde homenaje desde que era pequeño.

—Sé que dejé de creer, sé que ya no creo en ti... pero aquí me ves —dice inclinado.

Es una estatua de bronce que representa a un alicornio macho y bastante atlético, de cuerno largo y alas rampantes. Su apariencia, a pesar, es andrajosa, como la de un trotamundos, y no tiene Cutie Mark.

—A pesar de ser ateo, ahora creo —siente que va a llorar y hunde su frente en el polvo—. Por favor, tengo miedo..., tengo muchísimo miedo. No quiero volverme loco...

—¿Hermanito?

_"Ay, no"._

Gira la cabeza. Un pegaso de tamaño algo menor a un poni normal lo está mirando. Es muy parecido a Wandering, tiene sus mismos colores, aunque el gris de su piel es algo más claro. A diferencia del escritor sin alas, él es gallardo y esbelto como un león.

—Gale Travel... —murmura avergonzado, no quiere que su hermano mayor lo vea llorar. Pero apenas ha dicho su nombre y ya lo tiene encima, ahogándolo en un abrazo.

—¡Hermanito! ¡Cuántos meses sin vernos! ¿Qué te pasó? —pregunta preocupado.

—No te asustes, me arrepentí de mi vida bohemia —miente—. Quiero rectificar mi vida. Y tú, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te va en la empresa?

—Ya me ves —dice riendo—. No paso hambre pero tengo muy pocas vacaciones. El trabajo de un contador es duro.

—Duro y agotador, los sobreexplotan y les pagan una miseria —la presencia de su hermano tranquiliza a Wandering. Su hermano se ríe. Es un contador en una famosa empresa, y aunque no es millonario sí puede decir que es exitoso con todas sus letras.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a la fiesta de la Víspera del Calor de Hogar en casa de Skulk? Te estábamos esperando todos. Wendy quería mostrarte unos resúmenes y como nadie sabe dónde vives porque siempre te cambias de casa...

Por "todos" se refería a una larga lista de primos y parientes. Los Wing son conejos.

_"No puedo decirle que estaba tan borracho que casi me morí, pero ¿Por qué otro motivo podría evitar un encuentro familiar? Le diré lo que motivó mi intoxicación etílica"._

—Estaba deprimido —dice tratando de no ser melancólico—. A ella le gustaba esta fecha.

Gale Travel deja de sonreír y lo mira.

—Tú mismo dijiste que ella fue a pasear a las estrellas, hermano. Convéncete de una vez que su muerte no fue tu culpa.

* * *

><p>—El hijo pródigo ha regresado —susurra una anciana el doble de vieja que la Abuela Smith. Es gris, arrugada a más no poder, y sus ojos son apenas dos líneas en su cara redonda. No tiene ni un diente, tiembla entera en cada movimiento. Wandering la abraza y la anciana se ríe: la Abuela Wing ya era vieja cuando él era niño.<p>

—Buenos días, Abuela —técnicamente sería algo así como su tatarabuela; nunca tuvo muy claro que parentesco exacto tiene con ella.

—Acércate, mi pequeñito Rhaer'san —dice ella sonriendo—. Aún con lentes no veo nada, pero noto en tus huesos que te has estado adiestrando con el kthrim —sólo ella es capaz de pronunciar "Kthrim" con tanta naturalidad—. "Un cuerpo disciplinado es el reflejo de una mente aguda", dice el dicho, y un Rhaer'san debe tener una mente aguja como un alfiler.

_"¿Qué quiere decir con 'Rhaer'san'?... No importa"._

—Abuela, recibí la herencia del abuelo Whateley.

—¡Ah, ese pequeño travieso! ¿No habrás usado la Lámpara o sí?

—Sí, Abuela. Vi cosas horrendas...

—Ese Alhazred era un pillo. Mi pequeñito nietecito, ven, deja que tu Abuela te haga un cariño.

Dice agarrándolo en un abrazo. Wandering se siente más tranquilo, ha estado perturbado y nervioso todo el día.

_"Y ella sabe"._

—¿Cómo puedo superarlo?

—Nietecito lindo, tienes que ser fuerte. Se necesita una larga preparación para soportar las revelaciones de esa Lámpara y esos libros. Pero creo que tu tiempo como ayudante del pequeño Whateley fue suficiente.

Mientras era un adolescente, ayudaba a su abuelo Whateley atendiendo la biblioteca familiar. Su sueño era ser bibliotecario de los Wing, y cuidar los tomos heridos por el tiempo. Sin embargo, ocurrió aquel accidente...

—Lo primero que debes saber es que existen infinitos mundos. Y que el tiempo es una mentira.

* * *

><p>Twilight contempla el perfil de Reaver. Parece tallado al hacha en madera de roble.<p>

El mundo no es igual para nadie. De potranca Twilight había tenido un amigo, uno muy grande, llamado Lightdawn. Él le enseñó a leer, a escribir. Gracias a él se enamoró de los libros y de las ciencias. Gracias a él se convirtió en la poni que es ahora.

Él soñaba con ser un gran mago, pero por alguna razón misteriosa, no quedó seleccionado para entrar en la Academia de Magia. A pesar de que en ese entonces era más experto que ella en los intricados caminos de la Magia.

El día en que ingresó fue el último día que lo vio. Lo último que supo de él fue que se marchó hacia el norte, hacia Greifland.

_"¿Qué será de ti, Lightdawn?"_

No puede evitar evocar a su amigo al ver a Reaver leyendo a tropezones un mapa que lo ha maravillado.

—¡Mira! —dice como un potro— ¡Aquí sale toda Equestria! ¿Cómo hacen estas cosas?

_"Nunca ha visto un mapa"._

El bajo nivel de educación que tiene Reaver la consterna, pero no la molesta. De hecho le parece divertido... y tierno. _"Él desea aprender"._

—Es un mapa, una copia del realizado por Piri Reis en 2523, hasta ahora el más exacto —le explica; ahoga la risa al ver su desconcierto.

—¿Para qué sirve?

—Aquí puedes sabes en donde queda un lugar al que quieres ir. Ven, te voy a enseñar...

_"A enseñar... como Lightdawn me enseñó a mi"._

* * *

><p>Spurwing Hollow bulle de actividad. Wandering Wing llegó tempranísimo y ahora camina por las calles de tierra respondiendo los saludos de su gente. Aún tiene miedo, pero las tartas horneadas por su prima Wendy, las bobadas de sus hermanos y la cerveza fría le han templado el ánimo.<p>

_"Esas criaturas horrendas"._

La Biblioteca de los Wing le ha despejado varias dudas. Durante la Edad Antigua existieron criaturas similares al monstruo que vio, llamadas "yokhama". Su descripción calza a la perfección.

También ha encendido de nuevo la Lámpara, en compañía de la Abuela Wing y otros ancianos Wing. Lo vio sacrificar un cordero, desollarlo y ensartarlo en un palo para que otro monstruo lo asara. Lo vio subirse a un extraño aparato con dos ruedas y pedales; avanzó por entre el aire mortífero y enormísimas bestias sanguinarias y ruidosas hechas de metal de colores y con ojos carnívoros que centelleaban al sol.

Todo fue demasiado horrible, sin embargo la presencia de su Abuela fue suficiente para calmarlo.

_"Gracias, Abuelita"._

La cerveza artesanal GoldenWing es la mejor de todas en opinión de Wandering. Fría y espumosa, hace que los cobardes sean valientes y a los valientes los vuelve héroes. El pegaso sin alas traga la mitad de una jarra con inspiración sincera.

—Sé que te entrenas con el kthrim, pero ¿Al menos sabes pelear? —le pregunta Gale Travel.

—¿Quién necesita saber pelear cuando tienes una ballesta semiautomática Smûdezh? —se ríe antes de acabarse el resto de la jarra—. Otra cerveza por favor.

—Wandering, no hay nada de malo en pedir ayuda.

—Es vergonzoso e innecesario. Tenemos sangre de indomables, la violencia es algo que se nos da de manera natural.

Se levanta sobre su asiento y grita.

—¡_Ndeshem_!

Los demás parientes se ríen y comienzan a golpearse. Gale Travel está sorprendido.

—Olvidaba los hábitos de la familia...

—Vamos, no seas un marica —se ríe Wandering antes de un casco anónimo lo derribara de la barra de un golpe a la mejilla.

_"¡Hijo de... tu madre!"_

Le da con ambos cascos delanteros en la nuca del más cercano. Este se voltea y trata de darle una coz, pero Wandering se arroja atrás de la barra. A Gale Travel lo envían a ese mismo lugar pero de cabeza.

—¡Wandering! ¿En qué cresta estabas pensando?

—¡Probemos técnicas! ¡Yo con mis malas pulgas y tú con el arte marcial que practicas!

Antes de recibir contesta, se levanta sobre la barra y se arroja contra un primo un par de años menor pero de mayor tamaño. Gale Travel se asoma y lo ve que lo arroja lejos pero se levanta y le da de coces con sus patas traseras. El apuesto pegaso sonríe, su hermano antes no se habría atrevido a enfrentarse de ese modo a alguien. La cerveza GoldenWing sí funciona.

_"Le ha hecho bien estar aquí. Pronto volverá a ser el pegaso que era antes de aquel maldito accidente"._

* * *

><p>Canterlot de noche se ve completamente diferente. Guardias Lunares selenitas y Guardias Reales de la División Mágica rondan por los jardines. En siete días han podido prepararse y tienen todo listo.<p>

Como sus enemigos.

_El Tornado_ mira a la Agente. Recuerda el calor de Derpy, cuando sus cuerpos fueron uno sólo. Su cadera recuerda el tacto de sus piernas. Y piensa en Fluttershy.

_"Te traicioné"._

—¿Cómo llegaron ellos? —dice señalando al Doctor, al Enmascarado, a Stein y a Stormnight.

—Fuimos un buen equipo la otra vez —la Agente sonríe antes de ponerse seria—. Ahora, tendremos que enfrentarnos a Guardias y a sectarios.

—Pero tú eres del SESE, no debería ser ilegal y peligroso —dice el Doctor.

—Debería, pero no es —dice enigmática.

_"Cielos. En lo que me he metido"._

Con el corazón en la pata, Stein atornillándose su enorme tornillo, se acercan al castillo formando inconscientemente una media luna hasta estar casi a la altura de la muralla secundaria del castillo.

—Tengo a treinta de mis mejores guerreros cuidando el monumento.

—Los Jardines Sunshine están protegidos por la División Mágica de la Guardia Real —indica Stein, elevando una espiral de humo como una plegaria al cielo—. Protegen la Torre de Star Swirl y sobre todo la estatua de Discord.

—¿Estoy autorizado para matar? —pregunta Stormnight preparando su arco.

—Asesina a los sectarios, no a los Guardias —dice el Enmascarado—. Síganme, conozco una forma para llegar sin ser detectados.

Atraviesan la primera muralla, la que separa las casas de Canterlot de las edificaciones reales. A lo lejos, Reaver puede ver la Biblioteca Real, con una gran cúpula que se pierde en la oscuridad de la noche; la Guarnición Marcial, como son llamados los barracones de la Guardia Real; y la Torre de Star Swirl siniestra hiriendo el cielo. Puede ver el castillo escalando el Espolón Stirrup, el trozo de la cordillera Greatring que penetra hacia Equestria.

Cruzan los entomuros como una manada de gatos. Aún no suben la montaña, pero ya pueden ver los Jardines Sunshine, el idilio de Canterlot.

Entre los senderos empedrados con piedrecillas blancas como marfil se alza hierba blanda y cuidadosamente cortada. Hay macizos alzándose como mesas de piedra de donde reposan rosas, hibiscos, lirios y plantas aromáticas. Hay fuentes arrojando agua y un olor a paz llena el aire.

_"Qué desperdicio de agua. Winter Soul se pondría a llorar"._

El agua es escasa en la mina, y la que hay está estancada y llena de gérmenes. Recuerda una vez que Lobero estuvo enfermo, y entre el calor de su fiebre rogaba por agua fresca. Reaver cruzó a vuelo la montaña y trajo en un sombrero nieve, lo que le valió una tanda de latigazos que casi lo dejó muerto.

—¿Cómo conoces este camino? —pregunta Stein al enmascarado.

—Cuando era un potro me colaba por ahí.

—Chsss —gruñe Stormnight, escudriñando el suelo—. Miren. Huellas frescas de un casco. ¡Maldita hierba corta! ¡Si fuera más larga podría ver bien adónde va y hace cuanto cruzaron!

—¡La estatua está en esa dirección! —dice la Agente señalando al noreste.

_"Bien, a proteger a mi socio que me ayudará a tener dinero"._

Corren, corren, corren. Son liebres evadiendo troncos y a la vez hormigas sorteando túneles.

Encuentran al primer Guardia Unicornio con la cabeza hundida hasta el fondo de una fuente, con la sangre de su cuello rasgado tiñendo de rojo el agua y el mármol.

_"¡Carajo! ¡Estos tipos van en serio!"_

—¡Rápido!

El Enmascarado lo levanta. Y todos excepto Stein tienen que sujetar sus estómagos.

El Guardia no tiene rostro.

—¡Estos idiotas están enfermos!

_"¡Mierda!"_

Siguen corriendo y derramado sobre un macizo está el segundo unicornio muerto. Los músculos del rostro sin piel están volteados hacia ellos. Reaver ve a una mosca posarse sobre la carne descubierta de la mejilla.

_"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!"_

Ya pueden ver a los Guardias selenitas de Stormnight. Pero ellos no parecen estar agitados ni tampoco parecen preocupados.

—¡_Lanu'berek_! —grita el selenita— ¿Todo bien?

—¡Sí! ¡No ha venido nadie! —contesta Darkeye.

Se miran entre ellos, preocupados.

—¡Despliéguense alrededor! ¡El enemigo se acerca!

Los pegasos con alas de dragón forman un anillo defensivo alrededor de Discord. Reaver contempla la estatua. Sí, es como lo ve en sus sueños, sólo que aquí tiene una expresión de miedo puro.

_"No te preocupes, yo evitaré que te secuestren. Y después podrás pagarme"._

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —dice Reaver, recordando.

* * *

><p><em>—Escucha bien, Reaver —dice una unicornio con los colores del cielo que usa un sombrero y una capa con estrellas y medias lunas—. Lo más importante en la función es el elemento sorpresa.<em>

_—Pero yo soy sólo un payaso —indica el saqueador._

_—Más aún. Verás, cuando hagas tus actuaciones con tus compañeros, estate atento cuando uno de ellos distraiga la atención del público con alguna payasada. Entonces haces tu número principal —ella sonríe para darle ánimo—. La Grande y Poderosa Trixie te garantiza que si el público no se lo espera, le encantará._

_—Gracias por tus consejos, Trixie. Sabes, tus enseñanzas me pueden servir para toda la vida._

* * *

><p><em> "¿Qué habrá sido de Trixie?" <em>—se pregunta—. _"Seguramente ya se hizo famosa en el extranjero, como era su sueño"._

Oye algo así como un topo gigante arañando la tierra, como si por debajo del suelo una criatura de metal tratara de abrirse paso.

—¿Oyen eso? —pregunta. La Agente Hooves y Stormnight asienten.

Un terremoto. Suelo inestable. Noche de cristal. Barrido de polvo de plata, frío cortante. El suelo se deshace en un estruendo y gracias a sus reflejos saqueadores puede encumbrarse a tiempo, como sus compañeros.

Contempla la estatua de Discord hundirse en el gran agujero y desaparecer.

—¡No! —Reaver trata de alcanzarlo, pero la tierra replegándose le impide llegar.

—¡Tornado! —grita la agente, preocupada— ¡Es peligroso, regresa!

Reaver mira el gran agujero como una puñalada en la carne de la tierra. Oye la alarma de los Guardias Reales.

_"¡Maldición!"_

Reaver desaparece en la noche.

* * *

><p>Twilight tiene que releer varias veces la carta de la Princesa para poder asimilar. Spike ve su cara de perturbación y se preocupa.<p>

—¿Qué ocurre, Twilight?

—Han robado la estatua de Discord —dice casi con temor—. Y planean liberarlo.

Spike se queda de piedra al oír eso. Recuerda todo lo que ocurrió cuando el Señor del Caos fue liberado.

—¿N-no me digas q-que...?

—Sí —dice Twilight como una cascada antigua—. Se necesitan los Elementos de la Armonía.

Lejos, Applejack corre a la casa de Wandering. Toca frenética la puerta. Tan exaltada, que cuando abre la puerta, ella no se da cuenta y lo golpea.

—¡Mier...! —el poni se muerde la lengua para no gritar groserías.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpa, para añadir—. Wandering, los locos que nos secuestraron han robado la estatua de Discord.

—¡Chiflados resentidos! —grita enojado; inquisitivo, con una mirada de lobo al acecho, dice—: Bonito collar.

Applejack clava en sus ojos de miel quemada sus dos saetas de jade.

—Pensaba si... querrías ayudarnos.

—¡No! —grita casi enojado— ¡Applejack, me caes bien, pero ellos me arrojaron a una serpiente!

—¡Sólo tú y yo hemos vistos los horrores de esos lugares!

—¡Por eso no quiero ir! ¡Y como buena Portadora de la Honestidad, les dirás que van al infierno!

Applejack esperaba que la ayudaría. Decepcionada, intenta decir algo que la urgencia convierte en sólo una mirada. Se da la vuelta y corre hacia el pueblo, desilusionada.

Desde su puerta Wandering la mira correr.

* * *

><p>La noticia prende como el fuego sobre la paja seca. En el pueblo los ponis se desesperan. Algunos corren en círculos, gritando; otros intentan esconderse; otros sencillamente gritan histéricos.<p>

Pero Applejack siente que su estómago quiere escapar. Sólo ella ha visto la sangre fría con la que operan los sectarios. "_Y Shadow Leader"._

Toma su Elemento. Honestidad.

Siendo honesta, ella se quedaría en casa, con sus hermanos y su Abuela. Siendo honesta mandaría todo al cuerno. Pero movida por alguna rara sensación dice:

—Te apoyamos, Twilight.

La unicornio se conmueve ante el apoyo de sus amigas. Fluttershy tiene miedo pero su Elemento centella como una mariposa bajo el vuelo de las hojas en otoño. Y Rainbow Dash no teme, su cabellera de siete colores estila su arrojo y valentía.

Pero todas recuerdan. Recuerdan haberse vuelto contra ellas mismas. Fluttershy cruel. Rainbow cobarde. Rarity aferrada a una roca cual Prometeo. Pinkie apagada como la lluvia fría. Applejack mentirosa como un político.

—¡Chicas! —Reaver desciende del cielo— ¡Las acompañaré!

—¡No! —contestan en coro.

—Es muy peligroso, y-y aterrador... —susurra Fluttershy.

—No me importa —dice Reaver y cuando habla parece arena hirviendo.

_"Podrías salir herido"._

Las seis lo miran casi con temor. Sí, les preocupa lo que pueda ser del saqueador que han considerado como un gran amigo.

Pero Twilight no encuentra una excusa para no llevarlo. Y en el fondo la presencia casi mística de Reaver calma sus ánimos enaltecidos.

—Bien, Reaver, puedes venir —dice la bibliotecaria— ¡Vamos!

* * *

><p>Wandering prepara la pintura ritual de sus ancestros. Es de color azul y parece tener vida propia cuando la derrama en el cuenco.<p>

Había tratado de olvidarse. Pero apenas cerró la puerta se le vino a la mente imágenes de Applejack siendo torturada, imágenes de su esposa siendo torturada. Applejack cayendo a un río caudaloso. Applejack entre los anillos de una serpiente. Applejack cayendo por una pendiente.

Los remordimientos no lo dejan tranquilo.

_"Iré. Adelántate"._

Se quita la chaqueta. En el libro familiar puede ver distintos modelos de tatuajes. Con la ayuda de un espejo se pinta la mitad izquierda del rostro, y en su mejilla derecha una media luna; sobre su ojo derecho una estrella de cinco puntas. Y así con paciencia cubre su cuerpo con pinturas rituales de color azul. La marca del zorro en sus patas, para ser veloz. El leopardo en su pecho, para darse valor.

_"¿Llevo mi ballesta Senriku o mi ballesta Smûdezh?"_

Decide llevar la Senriku. Piensa si llevar algún cuchillo o algo, pero resuelve que no. Él es un Wing, la fuerza de sus cascos será suficiente.

Destapa un barril de cerveza GoldenWing que trajo de contrabando y bebe casi la mitad. Siente su corazón acelerarse y pareciera que crece, que es otro Wandering Wing.

_"Espera. Necesito una ventaja adicional"._

Se lleva una libreta, una libreta... con notas sacadas del _Necronomicón_.

_"¡Ya voy, esposa... quiero decir, Applejack!"_


	30. 29: El poder Invencible

**LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR**

* * *

><p><strong>29<strong>

**El poder Invencible**

Derpy está a punto de salir de su casa. _"¡Hay que evitar que Discord esté bajo su control!"_

—¡Mamá! —grita Dinky— ¿Adónde vas?

Derpy mira a su hija con sus ojos que desembocan en el cielo. La unicornio está llorando.

_"¡Dinky! ¡Amethyst Star!"_

Su hija mayor abraza a su hermanita.

_"El SESE puede irse a freír espárragos!"_

—¡Hijas! —se aleja de la puerta y la familia se funde en un abrazo de tres— ¡No tengan miedo! ¡Mamá está aquí!

* * *

><p>Wandering hunde sus cascos fríos en el frío arroyo. El cuerpo cubierto de tatuajes, tatuajes curvos que de lejos parecen rayas de cebra; un cuerpo de arcilla y alambre fortalecido con cerveza, trigo, sangre de montañas y saber antiguo.<p>

_"¡Në Përënditë ne besim! ¡Deri në fund të qiellit!"_

Corre como un zorro, pero se mira en el espejo que hunde. Se siente raro... mareado.

_"¿Qué me ocurre?"_

Se mira. Sus tatuajes se mueven...

_"¿Çfarë ndodh me mua?"_

Cae una ramita difuminando su reflejo con ondas acuáticas que se hacen más pronunciadas. El arroyo burbujea como si hirviera.

_"¿Ku unë jam? ¿Ku ata janë fiset?"_

Perlas de rocío se parten en el aire. Un buitre negro cruza el cielo, distinguiéndose solo en la cabeza de la noche.

—¡_Jona është tërbimi_! —grita con sus ojos sin brillo aullando en la noche pura. Y alguien habría dicho que ahora tiene más masa corporal y sus tatuajes danzan hasta reacomodarse para bailar nuevamente.

_"Unë ndjek mbretërërshën. Shoku im ka nevojë për mua"._

Mira su ballesta. Parece no reconocerla. _"¿Çfarë është kjo? ¿Ku është topuk im i sigurt?"_

La arroja lejos y busca con ojos que no parecen ser sus ojos. Divisa a lo lejos un gran martillo usado para romper rocas. Sonríe y su sonrisa no le pertenece. _"Që do të jenë të dobisme"._

Va y lo recoge. Lo prueba y lo lanza al aire, para recogerlo con habilidad. Sólo entonces se percata de que no tiene alas.

_—¡Çfare dreqin ka ndodhur me mua! _—grita desesperado—_ ¡Ndyrësirë!_

Con una ira aún más grande camina rugiendo como un leopardo al Bosque Everfree. Wandering Wing caminando con piernas que ya no le pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Acto Uno:<br>Soliloquio del rocío_**

Ante tanto caos en Ponyville, es extraño que Ragnar camine tranquilamente por la calle.

—No sabía que aquí en Equestria habían tormentas de Foucault.

Gilda siente un escalofrío. Tormenta de Foucault. Un grifo sería capaz de enfrentarse con valor a cualquier cosa, excepto a dos: una mujer enojada y una tormenta de Foucault.

En ellas la lluvia cae desde todas direcciones y las ráfagas de viento chocan entre sí aplastando a los infortunados que no pudieran guarecerse. Agua chocando contra agua formando cascadas cayendo desde las nubes que impactan entre sí.

Reciben el nombre de "Foucault" porque los diferentes vientos y las nubes describen diferentes trayectorias, como las que realiza un Péndulo de Foucault.

—Para nada, señor —dice Marduk—. Una Secta de anormales va a liberar a un lord oscuro semidemonio.

—Típico —murmura desinteresado el General— ¿Tanto escándalo solo para eso?

—Sí. Parece que trae el Caos, aunque con lluvia de chocolate y búfalos bailarines, ¡pues vaya a haber Caos más caótico! —se ríe Enki.

El General se ríe aún más fuerte.

—Muy divertido. Bien, traigan las armas.

_"¿Armas?"_

Piensa Gilda, alarmada.

—S-se equivoca, nosotros somos comerciantes...

—Si ustedes son comerciantes, entonces yo soy una puta de lujo —dice serio— ¡No me engañan! ¡Son demasiado fuertes como para ser mercaderes afeminados! —se voltea hacia Gilda— ¡Y tú vuelas tan bien, que si te dedicaras de verdad al comercio sería porque eres una tonta sin remedio!

_"Qué mente más sagaz. Con razón es el General legendario"._

—Vamos a por las armas —gruñe Marduk, aún sobrepasado por la sorpresa.

* * *

><p>Twilight corre seguida de sus amigas, los Elementos de la Armonía centellando allá donde la luz lunar las tocara. Fluttershy corre atemorizada y Applejack está meditativa. Son siete pañuelos volados por el vendaval nocturno. Son siete goterones de tinta en la inmaculada página del filósofo. Siete monedas en el bolsillo de un pobre poeta.<p>

Reaver desentona completamente. Seis hacen Armonía y él es el agregado.

Twilight lidera el pequeño grupo. Rainbow Dash corre y Pinkie más bien rebota sobre sus cascos.

Corren.

Las ramas les abren paso, los árboles parecen formar un túnel. Y desde las copas mefíticas, las hojas de rostro triste dicen que bien, que mal.

Que mal, que mal, que mal.

* * *

><p>Wandering de pronto se da cuenta que está corriendo con un mazo para picar piedras. No es una mala arma, en verdad, pero un <em>stradiot<em> de verdad lo usa cuando ya ha perdido su lanza.

_"Po. Do të bëj"._

Necesita una lanza, una montura y una túnica lupina ¡ah! Y un casco, de preferencia uno fabricado en Tirana.

Pero no hay monturas, ni lanzas y al parecer todos andan desnudos. ¡Esperen! ¡Ahí hay una chaqueta negra!

Está vieja, parece tener cerca de ocho años. Al parecer, el dueño es un pequeño poni, pues le queda tan grande que la tiene que arremangar con alfileres.

Wandering se la pone. Le quita los alfileres. Es como tres tallas más grande, si no más, pero para Wandering es perfecto: así parece una túnica. Y un _stradiot_ de verdad usa una túnica.

Además está tatuado, pero son tatuajes sagrados. El Leopardo del Viento, el Zorro del Fuego, el Oso de la Tierra y la Liebre del Agua; pero nada se compara a la poderosa Águila de la Naturaleza, sagrada para un _stradiot_ como él. Las lleva en sus banderas y en el reverso de sus armas, pero nunca en su piel; sin embargo es increíble. Cada marca un significado, el Águila sin duda una obra de arte.

Las águilas son sagradas. Naturaleza y extensión, susurra por los intercisos de la tierra, en el cielo, entre los senderos de las nubes. El alimento de un águila es el alimento de un Dios, por eso él comía carne. Sí, los _stradiots_ comían carne, cocida con miel y chiles, a escondidas de los demás ponis. Ellos no la comían por un arraigado tabú, pero eso no quiere decir que no podían consumirla.

El pensar en un filete asado con ensalada hace que se entusiasme. Sí, al terminar cazará algo.

Pero él ya no es más él, ni su cuerpo es ya su cuerpo. Ve hacia todas las direcciones. Nada. Sólo un arado y un cuervo de pie sobre una rama.

* * *

><p>Applejack tiene la mente turbada.<p>

_"Shadow Leader estará allí. Quizá les diga que es mi primo. ¡Corrales! ¿Por qué tenía que volverse malvado? ¿Un... asesino?"_

Asesino.

Asesino.

Ella no conocía esa palabra. Wandering Wing fue el que se la enseñó, pues un poema del que estaba orgulloso se llamaba _Canto de los soles asesinos_. Ella quedó tan horrorizada con el significado de esa palabra que estaba segura que debería borrarse del diccionario.

Asesino.

Matar por matar. Exterminar razas enteras para satisfacer a un Dios extranjero.

_"¿Por qué tenía que volverse malvado?"_

Piensa casi con dolor. Nunca Shadow Apple fue cruel.

_"Mis amigas no deben enterarse"._

* * *

><p>Wandering se detiene. A falta de su uniforme de Racoon se ha puesto una chaqueta negra que encontró en una casa cercada por un bosquecillo. Y a falta de su gorro de mapache se puso un mapache vivo en la cabeza, que encontró en otra casa en la pradera. Tampoco ha encontrado su ballesta, así que está llevando una que encontró tirada junto al arroyo.<p>

_"¿Dónde se metió mi regimiento?"_

Se mira en el reflejo del agua. Tiene tatuajes en el cuerpo y parece una cebra. Se ríe, parece un bárbaro de los días olvidados. Siendo que él es un orgulloso soldado del orgulloso Batallón Racoon, de las Provincias Unidas.

_"Pero esta ballesta no es provinciana. Parece hecha en Méxicolt o en Serú"._

Algo en él le dice que no es de las Provincias Unidas, sino que es de la poderosa tribu de los ilirios. Y otro rincón le dice que su Reino no existe, que todos los Reinos Libres fueron anexados por Equestria tras las Guerras Continentales en donde está peleando.

¿Pero está peleando? ¿Está peleando una guerra que ya terminó?

_"¿Qué es esto? Ah, mi ballesta y un martillo... ¿Un martillo?"_

Wandering no quería llevar un martillo. La fuerza de sus cascos es suficiente.

Pero sabe que los martillos eran las armas favoritas de los ilirios, los principales formadores del clan Krahut y los padres de los Wing.

_"¡Qué mierda hace un mapache en mi cabeza!"_

Piensa quitándoselo. Los gorros de mapache eran usados por los Wing de hace cincuenta años, e incluso el Batallón Racoon, conformado únicamente por pegasos Wing, lo usaba como parte de su uniforme.

_"¿Qué mierda? ¿De verdad corrí creyendo que era un bárbaro hrámico, un legendario _stradiot_ o un Racoon de un Reino desaparecido?"_

Pero sabe que sí lo hizo, que alguna vez fue un bárbaro sangriento, que en varias ocasiones durante cinco mil años no dudó en tomar un arma y matar a sangre fría.

Él, Wandering C. Wing de Providence, hijo y nieto de los Wing.

Pasa un águila como una gota de sangre en la nieve pura.

Él, poeta descendiente de guerreros. Un gorrión descendiente de una estirpe de águilas.

Sí, fue un caudillo tatuado hace cinco mil años. Y hace cincuenta un guerrillero de gorro de mapache.

¿O es un muchacho, moreno de negra sangre, en una edad inconcebiblemente remota, tecleando en una máquina de escribir con pantalla?

¿Qué dicen sus células rebeldes? ¿Aquel silencio repleto de blasfemias antes fueron palabras en labios gruesos, labios de una criatura que se hacía llamar _humano_?

Humano... Antepasado suyo en el alma. Hace incontables millones de años atrás, él mismo fue un humano, moreno como manjar y de cabellos de uva negra. Hace tantos años, antes de que los humanos se devoraran a sí mismos hasta la muerte.

Y nadie los recuerda ya. Excepto él.

Wandering Wing, pequeño poeta de media luna roja.

La memoria olvida, pero el alma recuerda.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo sabes adónde vamos? —pregunta de pronto Rainbow Dash. Todas frenan.<p>

Es una buena pregunta. De hecho, hasta ahora sólo estaban corriendo tras un rastro imaginario. Siguiendo a sus corazones.

_"¿Cómo sé...?"_

Twilight mira a su amiga. ¿Cómo explicarle que está siguiendo un temor que, como una brújula, siempre señala en la misma dirección?

—Porque... —no se le ocurre nada convincente que decirle.

—Porque es obvio —dice Reaver, mirando el suelo como un sabueso—. Este es un sendero desmalezado y con marcas-guía en los árboles. Además hay huellas.

—S-sí, es eso —murmura Twilight, mirando a Reaver. A decir verdad, todas lo miran a él.

Sin duda él sería mejor guía ya que parece conocer bien el Bosque. De hecho él es el Bosque Everfree, sus ojos los ojos del río, su piel la corteza rasgada del fresno y su crin, su crin es un oso que agita su cabeza.

Tras él, por el sendero, con sus Elementos brillando y algo parecido al miedo al fondo de la garganta.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Acto Dos:<br>Las fauces del horror son negras_**

Wandering Wing contempla el castillo. A cinco metros de distancia han quemado la materia vegetal, por lo que semejante edificación da la impresión de aparecer de la nada.

_"Debo estar completamente loco. Applejack ¿Merece que arriesgue mi vida y mi sanidad mental?"_

La respuesta es clara, aunque no lo hace menos duro. Recién entonces se da cuenta de qué no tiene ni idea qué hacer para entrar.

Pero tiene su ballesta y un martillo... debería servir para algo.

Ve que hay alguien, pero al mirar con detenimiento ve que las formas se difuminan, que la piedra se mueve. _"¿Qué mierda?"_

Tiene muchísimo miedo. Quizá Applejack ya haya entrado, pero también puede ser que aún no ha llegado. De una forma u otra, sabe que es inútil estar esperando.

_"Tengo que proteger a mi esposa..., digo a Applejack"._

Nota que la puerta está arrancada de cuajo. Es algo raro, siendo una puerta doble tan grande. "_Algo ha pasado"._

Traga ruidosamente. _"No me queda de otra"._

Entra con la ballesta al hombro, con la chaqueta sobre sus tatuajes y un martillo a rastras.

* * *

><p>Las puertas estaban abiertas de cuajo. El borde incluso presentaba algo parecido a arañazos. ¿Qué criatura puede ser tan grande como para rasgar ese muro?<p>

Las chicas y Reaver caminan con cautela. El pasillo es recto y no se puede ver sus bifurcaciones. La luz de los cuernos de Twilight y Rarity es el único resplandor ahí adentro.

—Si nos mantenemos juntos, no habrá problemas —dice el pegaso.

Aquello parece relajarlas un poco. Sí, si estaban juntas nada podría vencerlas. Ni serpiente, ni engaños, ni Discord de piedra.

—No podrán estar juntos, pequeños ponis —dice alguien. Se dan cuenta de que un brillo extraño parece salir del mismo liquen que impregna las rocas.

Es la silueta de un unicornio frente a ellos.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —pregunta desafiante Rainbow Dash.

—Me llaman Azrael —dice riéndose—. Y aquí, cada uno sobrevive solo.

Y entonces, al lado de cada una, se alzan muros de piedra, como aquel lejano día en el laberinto de Canterlot.

Una sarta de gritos. Fluttershy acurrucada temblando, temblando, temblando. Gritos, y miedo.

—¡Ya pasamos por esto! —grita Twilight— ¡Sólo sigamos adelante y ahí nos reencontraremos!

Al menos ahora tienen sus cuernos y sus alas.

—¡Tengo miedo, tengo miedo! —gimotea Fluttershy.

—¡Fluttershy, no temas! —grita Reaver—. Escucha, caminemos los dos al mismo tiempo. así estaré a tu lado detrás de este pared.

Ella parece calmarse un poco.

—¿Estarás... um... a mi... lado?

—Siempre estaré a tu lado, Fluttershy.

* * *

><p><em> "¿Qué mierda?"<em>

Wandering Wing ha avanzado unos pasos, cuando el pasillo oscuro cambia. Es aquel acostumbrado yokhama de piel marrón... pero cuando era potrillo. Pequeño, gordo y oscurísimo, la cara llena de chocolate y la camisa llena de tierra.

Está sentado ante una caja negra que con cables y antenas capta ondas malignas y las convierte en imágenes y sonido. El pegaso puede ver que aquella caja es un artefacto perverso que debería ser destruido, pero el monstruito está sentado en el suelo viendo unos dibujos andantes en el cristal, un dibujo móvil de un yokhama en una nube.

_"Esto creo que lo recuerdo..."_

Y ahora está limpio, usando un raro y ridículo uniforme. Es un poco más alto y un poco menos gordo. Está limpio, sí, excepto en los zapatos, que están llenos de barro. En su silla cuelga una mochila, y está en lo que parece ser un salón de clases infernal. Pequeños niños yokhama chillando una letanía de combate, deseosos de aniquilar a su profesor, que ya está harto de ellos y ni se molesta en enseñarles algo. El yokhama centro de su atención, en vez de desarrollar sumas, hace un burdo dibujo de yokhamas luchando.

Ahora tiene pústulas rosadas en todo el rostro, es más alto y notoriamente menos gordo. Además de que parece tener el pelo más largo y ahora sus zapatos están relativamente limpios. Se ha quitado la corbata y la chaqueta y descansa del calor a la sombra de un parrón de uvas.

_"¿Quién eres? ¿Fuiste también un trozo roto de yokhama?"_

Toma una libreta y un lápiz.

_"Un lápiz..."_

Y ahora es el yokhama que recuerda. Trabajando con un lápiz y otra libreta con una mano, mientras que con la otra coge puñados de papas fritas y se las echa en su boca de grandes dientes chuecos.

Melena y piel oscura, ropa de hilos rotos, zapatos viejos. Ojos oscuros por mirar primero la noche larga. Cabello largo casi tapando sus orejas.

Wandering lo ve y piensa: _"¿Eres tú, o eres yo?"_

Y ahora lo ve, arrugado, en un sofá de mimbre como el que usa su Abuela. Tiene barba gris y no tiene cabello. Lo ve levantarse, caminar con la ayuda de un bastón por una casa deshabitada y polvorosa. Se asoma por la ventana.

Una cosa como un cilindro se acerca. Es un cilindro, pero detrás tiene una estela de fuego, como una estrella fugaz. Cae, lejos de allí, pero estalla, y el fuego es tan grande que llega a donde está el anciano en menos de un segundo.

_"¡Mierda!"_

Wandering se eleva y contempla aquellos cilindros cayendo por todas partes, levantando enormes explosiones con forma de hongos de fuego de varios metros de alto. Ve a los yokhama carbonizándose, los cuerpos derritiéndose como la cera de una vela, la muerte contenida en un cilindro ¿o se llaman "misiles"?

Contempla un mundo devastado, un planeta sacado de su eje, cubierto por fuego y algo aún peor que el fuego. Pero ¡esperen! Debajo de la tierra hay refugios ¿o se llaman "búnkeres"? y ahí los yokhama enclaustrados pierden la cordura. Algo, un poder invisible, tal vez llamado radiación, hace que se levanten las criaturas encerradas ahí, en esas prisiones de... hormigón. Que se levanten y con el pasar de los siglos, que hablen y razonen.

Allá en la superficie, en medio de la ceniza... nuclear, crece la primera flor en milenios.

Y ve cómo el planeta comienza a nacer de nuevo.

_"Mierda..."_

* * *

><p>Pinkie camina por la caverna. Mejor dicho, va saltando, como si toda esa oscuridad no fuera nada.<p>

_"Cuando salga de aquí, haré una fiesta. Con caramelos de color rojo. ¡Y chocolate! ¡Invitaré a mis amigas! ¡Y a Reaver! ¡Y a Ragnar! ¡Y a Derpy! ¡Y al Doctor!"_

Así procede a pensar el nombre de cada habitante de Ponyville. Cuando de la nada la caverna se abre, y puede ver una gran fuente de mármol, con peces de piedra dran que en vez de escupir agua suelta chocolate.

—¡Sí, otra fuente de chocolate! ¡Wii! —exclama Pinkie y se zambulle de un salto, comienza a beber y a lamerse los restos de chocolate en su piel. Luego nada de espaldas en la parte onda de la fuente.

Entonces aparecen tres ponis, de alguna parte de la sombra, y se ríen burlonas.

—¡Ja, miren a esa tonta poni! ¡Se cree una bebé!

—¡Que inmadura y estúpida! —dicen y se ríen mientras la señalan con sus cascos.

—¡¿Qué les pasa?! Yo solo estoy disfrutando de la fuente, eso no es un crimen —alega Pinkie un poco molesta. Luego recuerda que eso posiblemente no es real decide ignorarlas porque recuerda las trampas del Laberinto de Discord.

_"¡No soy tonta! ¡No volveré a caer en ese mismo truco!" _

Para ella esas tres ponis no existen.

Ellas se acercan y rodean la fuente, sin dejar de mirarla con ojos mordaces.

—Te comportas como niña ¿Cómo esperas que algún chico se fije en ti?

—¡No eres más que una bebé demasiado grande!

_"Estas alucinaciones no se dan por vencidas. Tendré que tomar medidas"._

Piensa inspirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados por el tiempo de un latido del corazón. Y durante ese latido, le parece sentir cada una de las venas de sus patas, largas y enredadas como raíces de árbol.

Cuando abre los ojos ya conoce la respuesta que debe decir.

—Es mejor ser un bebé gigante que ser parte de un grupo de chismosas sin vida propia que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que criticar a los demás —responde Pinkie seria un minuto para luego avanzar por el laberinto dando saltitos.

Las ponis la miran, atónitas, ya que no esperaban esa respuesta. Gruñen y desaparecen en un haz de humo, aunque la fuente se mantiene.

Pinkie las ve desparecer deteniendo sus saltitos un segundo. Se ríe.

_"Mis trucos Pinkie siempre funcionan"._

Y Pinkie supo que había obrado bien.

* * *

><p>Twilight va por otro lado, en una caverna que parece ascender. <em>"Qué raro".<em>

El agujero en la tierra se convierte en una puerta, una tradicional de Arquitectura clásica pegaso, con pilares de mármol blanco y adornos de piedra dran. Más allá continúa la caverna.

No tiene puertas así que sólo avanza. A ambos lados se encuentra a dos Guardias Reales de espaldas hablando entre ellos.

—¿Por qué la Princesa envía a estas niñas a hacer este trabajo?

—Porque quiera deshacerse de esa unicornio Twilight. La envío a Ponyville porque era tan inútil que no la soportaba.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —les grita Twilight fuera de sí. Como de costumbre— ¡Yo he hecho más por Equestria que ustedes!

Ellos se ríen.

—Y dime ¿Por qué siempre en los momentos peligrosos te envía a ti? ¿Como esa vez con el dragón? ¿Qué podrías haber hecho tú contra un dragón? Además, ¿Por qué crees que nunca te ayuda o te da una mano?

—Piensa, tú estás aquí, donde podrías morir. ¿Por qué no vino ella que es tan poderosa?

Twilight se toma un tiempo para digerir sus palabras. Pero es consciente de lo que pasó la vez anterior, no piensa caer dos veces.

_"No soy tan estúpida"._

—Ella confía en mí, sabe que yo puedo con cualquier obstáculo. Y aunque nunca sabré por qué ella no se mete en este tipo de asuntos, yo daría mi vida por ella y por este país. Adiós —dice segura de sí misma, avanzando por entre las rocas.

—Adelante, ella estará satisfecha de no recibir tus tontas cartas que usa para encender la chimenea —murmura mordaz el Guardia.

—Eso es falso, cuando me enfrenté a Discord ella me reenvió las cartas para que me recordara lo que es importante.

Dice continuando con su marcha sin dirigirles la mirada

Ellos se enojan, apretando sus dientes. Se esfuman, en una nube de humo.

Twilight sigue caminando.

* * *

><p>El techo de la caverna es demasiado picudo y bajo como para volar, por eso Rainbow Dash camina. La caverna traza una curva como la garganta de un tigre, y puede ver que el techo se ha alzado tanto que puede volar.<p>

_"¡Genial!"_

Se eleva en un impulso y vuela. Al superar la curva se encuentra con un grupo de Shadowbolts, ellos la ven y se desternillan de risa.

—¡Pero miren, si es la que rechazó ser nuestra capitana! ¿Has tenido suerte con los Wonderbolts?

—Pues sí, ahora estoy en la academia y me nombraron líder de grupo —dice orgullosa Rainbow. Suponiendo que eso los callará.

—¡Pffff!— se burlan —Sí, buena suerte si es que tienes suerte de que puedas llegar al final.

—Supongo que sabes que estarás tan ocupada que jamás volverás a ver a tus amigas.

—Eso no es cierto ¡nada es más importante para mí que ellas! —les dice molesta Rainbow.

—Ponte a pensar: vas a tener giras, viajes a otros países... Entrenarás todo el día, no tendrás tiempo para verlas.

Rainbow no les habla sigue volando mirándolos iracunda.

_"Tengo que salir de aquí y encontrarme con ellas"._

—Sabes que es así. Por eso, disfruta el tiempo que te queda con ellas... si es que pueden salir vivas de aquí

—Saldremos vivas para reírnos en tú cara —dice burlona acelerando la velocidad.

Ellos se callan. La ven desaparecer por la caverna.

—Ella habría conseguido hacer que descansáramos en paz —dice uno de ellos, sentándose. Al moverse no es más que un esqueleto seco. Su apariencia de Shadowbolt regresa como si fuera vapor adhiriéndose a sus huesos.

* * *

><p>La tierra se pega a sus cascos pero Rarity no piensa retroceder. Tampoco quiere gritar, porque el pensar las criaturas que Reaver decía que viven en las cavernas la asusta.<p>

—Hay que cuidarse de los sinhuesos, de las cobras de alquitrán y de las ratas gigantes —dijo una vez mientras les conversaba sobre las minas—. Pero peores son los _creepers_, los _blinds_ y las Manadas Farén. Todos temen encontrarse con un Lívido o con un ghoul. Pero por sobre todo, hay esforzarse al máximo para no oír al Siwanante, pues nadie sobrevive al canto del Siwanante.

Reaver no las había descrito, pero su rostro era de terror puro. A ella no le hacía ninguna gracia imaginar que se encontraba con un monstruo.

Puede ver que desde las sombras, más adelante, hay un muro con una puerta. Temerosa la abre.

Un pico ganchudo, curvo y agrietado sobresale de un capuchón. Una figura temblorosa, con dos alas desplumadas y cuatro patas, dos de águila y dos de león, que están resecas, arrugadas y con malformaciones en la pata trasera derecha. Es una anciana grifo.

—Jovencita, este lugar es muy peligroso, ¿sabes? —al hablar de su boca sale polvo, como si sus pulmones estuvieran llenos de tierra.

Rarity tiene miedo pero se controla. Sólo es una anciana, le cuesta trabajo mantenerse en pie. Recuerda las trampas de Discord y no está dispuesta a caer de nuevo.

—Lo sé, pero es mi deber, tengo que salvar y ayudar a mis amigas para evitar que el Caos vuelva a Equestria —dice educada Rarity caminando hasta llegar a dos caminos. No sabe cual elegir.

—Por el de la izquierda sales de aquí —dice la anciana—. Por el de la derecha marchas a tu destrucción.

—Gracias —Rarity toma el de la derecha ya que sabe que las tentaciones de Discord son sólo para confundirla.

La anciana camina detrás de ella, con esfuerzo, apoyando su deformada pata derecha en un bastón torcido. Su pata se enrolla alrededor del bastón como una serpiente.

—¿Sabes que ahí puedes perderlo todo? Todo, hasta tu belleza.

—Disculpe mi pregunta, pero ¿Por qué dice eso? —dice Rarity sin parar de caminar.

—Porque es la verdad. Ellos no tienen piedad. Te harán perder tu juventud en un segundo.

No va a morder el anzuelo. Sí, sabe que ellos son peligrosos. Recuerda las palabras de Applejack, las cosas que contó antes de entrar.

—Applejack me dijo que aquí odian a los que no son ponis ¿Qué haces libre? —pregunta sin parar de caminar.

—Me dejan aquí para advertir —dice la anciana—. Porque están en algo grande.

Rarity sabe que es una alucinación, pero no quiere ofender a aquella anciana.

—Descuide, confío en mis amigas y sé que venceremos a esos sujetos.

—Después no digas que no te advertí—dice la revieja, deteniéndose.

Rarity sigue su camino. La anciana la contempla unos segundos. Luego, con paso tortuoso, regresa a dónde estaba antes.

* * *

><p>Applejack corre con toda la velocidad a la que pueden correr sus patas. Sabe que en algún lugar le espera alguna cosa que tratará de hacerla desistir, así que está preparada para todo. Pero nada la prepara para encontrar, tras la vuelta de un recoveco, a un enorme semental rojo, de crin blanca, ojos verdes y una marca en forma de manzana amarilla. Ella frena y siente que su corazón frena con ella.<p>

—Sabía que vendrías por aquí, prima.

—¡Shadow Apple, termina ya con esto! —grita molesta Applejack, aunque por dentro tiene miedo.

—Nunca. ¿Le contaste a tus amigas de nuestro parentesco? —dice con una sonrisa feroz— ¿Les contaste de todas las cosas que hay aquí?

Ella tarda un segundo en reunir valor. Sí les había contado algunas cosas a sus amigas, pero optó por no decir otras tantas. El recuerdo del poni muerto sólo contribuye a aumentar su miedo, aunque trata de controlarse.

—Les conté sobre los peligros, sí, pero me niego a aceptarte como pariente, ¡ya no eres mi primo!

—Debiste haberles dicho que aquí sólo encontrarán dolor —dice mirando su Elemento—. Debiste decirles la verdad, prima.

—Les dije la verdad, tú eres el que no quiere aceptar la verdad —dice caminando lo más lejos que puede de él.

—¿La verdad? La verdad es que tú estás ciega, prima —dice caminando detrás de ella—. Si no abres tus ojos, entonces los abrirá Babs Seed.

Aquello llega al corazón de Applejack. Ella se detiene y se gira, la ira reemplazando al miedo.

—¡No te metas con ella! —lo encara furiosa.

—Es el destino de nuestra familia —dice serio—. No seremos por siempre agricultores de manzanas. A Babs Seed la reclutaré si es que tú no te unes a nuestra cruzada.

—¡Ella no es como tú!

—Ella es cómo yo ¿recuerdas? A mí también me molestaban por no hallar mi Cutie Mark. Sé perfectamente cómo convencerla. Y se volverá una gran guerrera, prima.

Aquello hace que por un momento, el alma de Shadow Leader sea visible por Applejack. Ante ella todo está tan claro como una cuerda de hilo shiga. Ahora comprende cómo pasó de Shadow Apple a Shadow Leader. Y aquel conocimiento le da fuerza.

—Ya superó eso, aprendió a lidiar con su dolor y a aceptarlo. Al parecer tú eres el único aquí que tiene problemas y muy serios —dice recuperando su confianza y en marcha.

Él la mira sin inmutarse, como si esperara aquella reacción.

—Te dejaré, prima, sólo para que veas que tengo razón. Tus amigas sufrirán mucho.

Aquello hace que Applejack se enoje y asuste a la vez. Pero sabe que puede ser una trampa. _"Quiere evitar que me reúna con ellas. Evitar que se reúnan los Elementos"._

Lo ignora mientras comienza a correr. Mira hacia atrás. Su primo no se ve, pero eso no quiere decir que tal vez no la siga.

_"Ay, Shadow Apple. Cómo has cambiado. Ojalá pueda ayudarte"._

* * *

><p>Fluttershy camina. Tiene miedo pero sabe que sin ella todo estará perdido. Ve que hay una puerta, que está abierta. Feliz quiere pasar pero un par de pegasos le cortan el paso.<p>

—¡Eh, miren! ¡Es Tontashy, la pegaso que teme volar!

—Disculpen, tengo prisa, ¿Podrían darme permiso de pasar? Di quieren —dice tímida.

—¡No queremos, tonta! —dice uno violentamente— ¡Si quieres pasar tendrás que arrastrarte, porque no nos moveremos!

Ella se atreve a volar para pasar sobre ellos. Pero ellos se elevan para cortarle el paso de nuevo.

—¿Ahora te las das de valiente, Tontashy?

—¡Mejor vete a cuidar tus tontos animales, eres una vergüenza para los pegasos!

Ella como en pocas ocasiones pierde la paciencia. Al oír eso siente que algo se quiebra dentro de ella, y al mismo tiempo, otra cosa la llena como una inundación. Y ahora no es Fluttershy sino mamá osa dispuesta a golpear duramente a quienes molestaron a sus oseznos. Es un águila dispuesta a cazar ratones cobardes. Es una leona en piel de poni.

—¡Ellos no son tontos! —grita elevándose, los ponis se aterran y se abrazan— ¡Si cuidar de las creaturas es una vergüenza, y ser un idiota un orgullo, prefiero ser una vergüenza! —grita molesta rodeándolos, dejando salir toda su ira con su poderosa _Mirada_. Luego sigue aleteando hacia adelante.

Ellos están tan asustados que se esfuman. Fluttershy recupera su calma. _"¡Nadie se mete con mis amiguitos!"_

Luego sigue adelante.

* * *

><p>Reaver camina con tranquilidad. Él es el miembro más prescindible del grupo.<p>

_"Espero que estén bien"._

En su camino oye que alguien se acerca. Se esconde tras unas rocas. Cuando el sujeto que viene en sentido contrario pasa cerca de él, salta y lo atrapa.

Es un poni de tierra adulto ya. Su pelaje es marrón, como él, y su crin es negra. Tiene ojos marrón claro.

—¡Llévese mis cosas pero no me mate! —chilla él. Reaver lo suelta y retrocede.

—Guaicaipuro.

El poni de tierra lo mira asombrado, reconociéndolo. Luego lo abraza.

—¡Reaver! ¡Cuántos años sin vernos, viejo! —dice a punto de llorar— ¡Pensé que te habías muerto!

—Sobreviví.

_"Y no sobreviví"._

—¡Ah, mierda, Reaver! —el poni llora pero se ríe— ¡Sobreviviste! Y cuéntame, ¿Pudiste tener éxito?

_"No"._

—Sí —responde al pensar en Fluttershy—. Bueno, ya sabes que soy un infortunado, pero tengo astucia para escapar.

Guaicaipuro se ríe. "Es el mismo jovencito alegre, sólo que ahora es un hombre".

—¿Cómo está Sitting Bull? —pregunta Reaver.

—Estiró la pata —dice Guaicaipuro, triste.

—¡No! —Reaver no puede contener el llanto. _"¡Sitting Bull!"_

—Estiró la pata..., porque está durmiendo —dice el poni riendo, Reaver le da un palmetazo.

—¡Tonto, no bromees así! —dice molesto Reaver.

—Pero, cuenta, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Tengo que evitar que destruyan a un lord oscuro semidemonio que en verdad es sólo un lord oscuro que fue corrompido por su propio poder y ahora es parte del Caos..., es una larga historia.

—¿Vas a joder a los amos? —dice ilusionado Guaicaipuro— ¡Por favor dime que joderás a los amos y nos liberarás a todos!

Aquello choca a Reaver._ "No sé si pueda"._

—Sí, lo haré. Trata de conseguirme mis armas _akritai_.

—¡Reaver el Akritas! ¡Reaver el Libertador! —celebra el poni de tierra— ¡Toma mi cuchillito, por mientras!

Dice entregándole un machete para desmalezar, sin adorno, de tosca empuñadura hecha de palo y cuerda vegetal. Su funda está hecha con piel de rata y tiene las corras de cuerda; sin embargo Reaver sabe que en boca de Guaicaipuro ese machete es más mortal que las elegantes espadas enjoyadas sin usar de los señoritos con dinero.

Y el saqueador siente que ese momento, entre un indígena warao y un minero pobre, es más épico que las sosas historias de caballeros que jamás pasaron hambre. Siente que posee todo el honor del mundo cuando se ajusta el machete sobre su costillar derecho, con la empuñadura pasando bajo su axila.

—Despierta a Sitting Bull y dile que las cosas se van a poner feas. Que todos estén preparados con sus cuchillos y que los _akritai_ estén armados.

—Te estaré esperando en la fuente de chocolate. ¡Suerte Reaver! ¡Seremos libres!

Guaicaipuro y Reaver hacen el camino que falta, y al salir, ambos toman caminos diferentes.

—¡Ten cuidado, Guaicaipuro!

—¡Y tú igual, Reaver _Akritas_!

* * *

><p>Wandering sigue corriendo, llegando al final del pasillo cubierto de sudor y tierra.<p>

_"¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!"_

Detrás, un grueso limek corre hacia él. Dispara sus flechas y consigue herirlo, aunque el pánico hace que siga disparando. Wandering no es un guerrero pero tras ver al limek muerto siente que lo es. Sonríe con orgullo.

Se acerca a inspeccionar el cadáver. Un limek es un cánido similar a un lobo pero del tamaño aproximado de un poni, con cuatro colmillos de sable y púas en los hombros.

Camina tratando de no hacer ruido. Sus cabellos, oscuros como pelaje de pantera y tan maltratados como hebras de hilo shiga se revoloteaban por efecto de alguna corriente de aire que procedía desde adentro.

Oye que alguien se acerca. Acelerado, con el corazón en la garganta, sube las escaleras a gran ritmo, a una velocidad sorprendente para alguien como él.

_"No tengo tiempo para esto. Tengo que hallar a Applejack y evitar que me maten"._

* * *

><p>Stein el grifo, Stormnight el selenita, el Doctor y el Enmascarado rodean el limek muerto.<p>

—Murió hace pocos minutos, menos de media hora —dice Stormnight.

—Es verdad. El que lo mató desperdició muchas flechas —dice Stein.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto —dice el Doctor— ¿Por qué no está Hooves? ¿Por qué estamos juntos en primer lugar?

—Bueno, estamos juntos porque somos un gran equipo, y además creo que Hooves está con su familia —dice el Enmascarado—. Nosotros somos los sujetos que no tienen familiares.

—Eso no soluciona nada. Alguien acaba de matar un limek. Eso quiere decir que es alguien desconocido. No pueden ser las Portadoras, porque ellas no matarían.

—Tratas de decir que hay más sujetos aquí que nosotros cuatro.

—Sí. Posiblemente más de los que imaginas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Acto Tres: <em>**  
><strong><em>Temor a las puertas del dolor<em>**

Wandering Wing está cansado y se detiene. Ha corrido escaleras arriba y en aquel pasillo hay un barandal. Al lado derecho hay habitaciones y el izquierdo revela un pequeño patio. Decide llegar al final, y ahí ve que no hay escaleras.

_"Si aparece alguien, me cago"._

Pero nada. El silencio es más aterrador. Decide abrir la puerta que está más cercana.

Hacia la derecha hay una escalera de caracol, pegada a la pared. A su lado, hay un ventanal barroco en donde se puede ver una lúgubre ciudad negra. Es pequeña y está cercada por una muralla que no es tanto una muralla, sino que da la impresión de que dicha ciudad está construida en el patio de una fortaleza.

Alrededor hay estantes con libros, y el resto de la estancia está vacía.

_"¿Cómo estos sujetos construyen estas cosas sin que nadie se dé cuenta?"_

Pero entonces recuerda la Reunión Wing que se hace dos veces al año. Cien familias, todas ellas emparentadas y con más de quince miembros, Spurwing Hollow tiene que soportar a casi dos mil pegasos Wing de piel gris y pelo oscuro durante dos veces al año. Y el corazón de los Wing, Household Heart, vieja fortaleza de sal y ramas, donde su Abuela centenaria ofrece sus ritos.

El pensar en su familia llena su corazón de coraje. Sus cuatro hermanos: Gale Travel, el mayor; los gemelos Skulk y Dusky Cloud, gemelos pero no iguales; y Leopard, el menor. Su Abuela, la sabiduría más antigua habida y por haber. Sus padres, ¡ah, sus padres! Wandering siente tanta nostalgia al recordarlos. Él un profesor primario de una pobre escuelita, y ella una vendedora de aceitunas. Su padre, más erudito que el más erudito de Canterlot, el mejor estudiante, pero más urgente fue la olla vacía. Su madre, coja por culpa suya, cariñosa y atenta como una gallina. Sí, fue su padre quien lo encumbró a la poesía y su madre le forjó el temple de acero que tenía hace tanto. ¡Hicieron tanta falta en aquel accidente donde perdió su esposa!

_"Al menos ambos ya no tienen problemas. Mamá descansa de sus dolores de pata, y papá al fin puede tocar las estrellas como era su sueño"._

Siempre Wandering fue de la opinión de que no mereció los padres que tuvo.

El sonido del viento en la ventana lo saca de su abstracción y lo trae de vuelta a la realidad.

La locura se disipa.

_ "Al menos está vacío. Applejack debe estar en algún lugar de esa colonia"._

—Vaya, pero ssi ess el poni que tiene una pluma demassiado larga.

_"Esa voz"._

Se voltea. Last Death, el unicornio, está detrás de él.

—Al parecer hass hecho ejercicio. ¿Las pinturass sson para darte valor?

_"Ya me jodí"._

Tiene miedo, pero el tacto de su ballesta le da valor. De pronto se siente como su gran héroe de su infancia: Gale Travel. Sabe que si en su mente siente que es su hermano y no él mismo, podrá vencerlo y ser valiente.

_"¿Qué diría Gale Travel en este caso?"_

—¡Detente, monstruo! ¡Dime dónde tienes a Applejack y tal vez te deje ileso!

_"¡Sí! Una imitación perfecta"._

El unicornio que ya no es poni se ríe.

—¿A quién quieress engañar? ¡Tú no sseríass capass de resscatarla! ¡Ni ssiquiera eress capass de defenderte!

—Tienes razón, quizá yo no sea lo suficientemente valiente para pelear, ¡pero mi hermano sí que es valiente!

_"¡Y yo soy mi hermano!"_

Contrapesando con su propio cuerpo, dispara una flecha que Last Death esquiva moviendo la cabeza. Wandering rueda, derriba un librero y lo utiliza de trinchera ante los rayos mágicos del _yanoponi_.

Last Death grita, pero Wandering no se intimida y contesta los hechizos con sus saetas de hierro.

_"¡Tal como lo haría mi hermano! ¡Soy un excelente actor!"_

* * *

><p>Las seis Portadoras de la Armonía y el adjunto se encuentran al mismo tiempo, saliendo por un pasillo lateral. Aunque quieren saber el origen del machete de Reaver, saben que están contra el tiempo. Corren por una especie de salón vacío, en donde el suelo adoquinado de baldosas blancas contrasta con la penumbra en la que se ven envueltas. Al fondo pueden ver una ancha escalinata de baldosas blancas con pasamanos de oro y piedra dran. En esa escalinata donde caben con holgura los siete uno al lado del otro.<p>

—¡Arriba debe estar Discord! —dice él, deteniéndose.

Todas se quedan donde están, pues no quieren dejarlo.

—¿No vienes? —pregunta Fluttershy.

Él las mira con pesar.

—Nos han estado siguiendo... —no puede seguir hablando porque, por el camino que tomaron, aparece un gigantesco poni de tierra de color rojo y alborotada crin blanca. Shadow Leader frena y las mira con rostro bravío, relamiéndose el labio superior. Lleva una espalda enfundada en su espalda.

Reaver se eleva un poco, y así.

—Yo lo detendré aquí. Ustedes vayan y detengan a estos locos.

Ellas lo miran con pesar por última vez y con dolor van escaleras arriba, pero frenan en el rellano. No piensan irse sin saber qué es de Reaver

—¡Morirás, estúpido! —oyen que grita Shadow— ¡Pagarás por humillarme! —desde donde están ellas oyen cómo chocan los cascos, cómo suenan los golpes y los aletazos de Reaver al elevarse.

—¡No podemos dejarlo! —dice Twilight mientras corre escaleras abajo. Las demás las siguen. Por fortuna, Shadow Leader está de espaldas a la escalinata, por lo que Applejack sin dudar le da una poderosa patada con sus patas traseras. Rainbow le quita la espada.

—¡Chicas! —dice sorprendido Reaver— ¡Se les acaba el tiempo! ¿Por qué regresaron? —pregunta asombrado.

—No podríamos dejarte solo con este loco —dice Twilight.

Reaver se queda sin palabras, aquello lo conmueve. Recuerda aquel día hace menos de un mes donde sintió eso mismo, cuando esa misma unicornio lo llamó "amigo" mientras tomaba el té con Fluttershy...

—Prima, pegas fuerte —dice Shadow levantándose como si nada, Reaver se mantiene en guardia vigilando sus movimientos.

—No te muevas —advierte Twilight amenazándolo con su cuerno, todas lo acorralan. Sienten que si están juntas podrán con él.

—¿De veras creen que pueden contra mí? Sólo son seis yeguas y un ladrón —dice aparentemente relajado.

—No somos simples yeguas —dice Applejack señalando su Elemento.

—¡Ríndete! —dicen todas.

—De igual forma que yo no soy sólo un poni —de un movimiento rápido salta contra Rainbow, coge su espada y la desenfunda. La pegaso de crin multicolor ve su reflejo en el acero del poni. Reaver volando lo taclea y lo hace retroceder.

—¡Perro traicionero! —grita tacleándolo otra vez, luego retrocede hacia donde están sus amigas—. Chicas, no tienen tiempo para distraerse con este estorbo. Ustedes suban, yo estaré bien— dice con una mirada calmada para no inquietarlas.

Ellas lo ven preocupadas, como si no creyeran en sus palabras. De pronto tienen miedo, que a él pueda ocurrirle algo horrible y ellas no estén ahí para ayudarlo.

—No vale la pena arriesgar Equestria por protegerme —les dice—. Vayan, estaré bien —dice sonriéndoles.

Ellas asienten conscientes de que él tiene razón, y esta vez suben las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

Vuelve a oírse el sonido de los golpes y se oyen algunos flechazos.

Alguna que otra quiere flaquear, pero saben que sin ellas no quedará ninguna esperanza.

_ "Perdónanos, Reaver"._

Piensan todas llorando en silencio, mientras aquel extraño viento que baja los peldaños borra sus lágrimas apenas asoman del párpado.

* * *

><p>—¿De veras crees que puedes contra mí? ¡Sólo eres un perdedor! ¡Un <em>akritas<em>! ¡Un guerrero de clase baja!

El saqueador piensa en su vida. Sí, ha tenido muy mala suerte. Nada le ha salido bien. Pero se ha encontrado a Fluttershy. Y sólo por eso ya vale la pena haber fracasado siempre.

—¿Esa es la razón por la que tengo tan buenas amigas? Entonces debo agradecer ser un perdedor. Además, si un guerrero de clase baja se esfuerza lo suficiente, puede superar a un guerrero de clase alta.

Shadow Leader grita y se lanza al ataque. Reaver esquiva sin problemas los golpes del terrestre. No es que sea lento, el inmenso poni rojo es veloz y fuerte. Pero Reaver, de tanto ver en la oscuridad, de tener que correr y volar en el bosque lleno de ramas acostumbró sus ojos de modo que era capaz de ver los golpes acercarse como en cámara lenta.

Sus reflejos condicionados por la mina, el bosque y la esclavitud, responden bien. Y pronto se da cuenta que es un combatiente superior.

Reaver, en aquel lugar, fue entrenado como un _akritas_, un esclavo-soldado. Sitting Bull fue su instructor, y aunque era un buen guerrero, todos los _akritai_ tenían claro que eran inferiores a los Zelotes. Los Zelotes eran la élite, los más fuertes, capaces de enfrentarse a diez militares ordinarios y vencer; nunca habían sido vencidos en combate.

Pero Reaver se da cuenta de que jamás conocer la derrota es otra forma de debilidad. Teniendo en mente el desastre que cayó sobre ellos durante el rescate de ellos, es claro como el agua que el deseo de venganza impide a Shadow Leader pensar con claridad.

_"Es todo mío"._

—¡Cuando estaba aquí temía a los Zelotes! —dice Reaver para provocarlo— ¡Pero me he dado cuenta de que son demasiado débiles!

—¡Hijo de puta! —grita tratando de aplastarlo con sus cascos. Reaver se impulsa con sus alas y lo esquiva. El Zelote destroza las baldosas a tres metros a su redonda.

—¡No son invencibles! ¡Sólo son sujetos que dan miedo! —el saqueador se siente extrañamente valiente.

—¡Cállate, esclavo de mierda! —el inmenso poni rojo se alza sobre sus patas traseras, pero el saqueador arranca a la velocidad del viento y hunde sus cascos delanteros en el estómago de su enemigo. Reaver aletea y lo golpea en las zonas donde la vida es más frágil, según los warao. Con sus cascos juntos, le descarga un golpe en la nuca, y aprovechando su inercia, con las patas traseras patea su espalda baja. Shadow Leader se arrepiente de ponerse en dos patas. Trata de agarrarlo pero el pegaso es demasiado rápido. Él sólo es un Zelote; Reaver es saqueador, Shadowbolt, minero, _akritas_ y tantas otras cosas.

Los ojos verdes de Shadow Leader se desorbitan y la boca se desencaja, incapaz de asimilar que pueda vencerlo un poni mucho más pequeño, menos fuerte y con un entrenamiento inferior.

—Yo soy libre. Me parece que el esclavo de mierda eres tú —dice alegre volando

_"¡Venceré por ti, Fluttershy!"_

* * *

><p>Stein enciende un nuevo cigarrillo. Sabe que el olor del tabaco atraerá a criaturas horribles, pero él quiere que eso pase.<p>

La Evolución, rama científica de la Cofradía Oscura, está conformada por científicos locos que experimentan con ponis. Stein trabajó con ellos en algún momento de su vida. Las marcas de la Cofradía aún están presentes en su alma.

Están en la Colonia 135, una de las dos plazas fuertes de la Cofradía y el único dominio de la Evolución. Llena a rebosar de experimentos.

_"Vamos a hallar muchos monstruos"._

Stormnight sostiene una antorcha entre sus mandíbulas y encabeza la marcha. Los cuatro caminan juntos, porque no quieren ser cazados como moscas.

De pronto, el selenita suelta la antorcha y la reemplaza por su alfanje.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Se acerca el enemigo.

La turba acercándose es sonora. Ellos tienen tiempo para ponerse en guardia, cuando la irregular luz danzarina de la antorcha revela la mitad de una criatura... más macilla que poni.

* * *

><p>La Princesa Celestia aterriza en el ancho adarve, entre las almenas con forma de puñal. No lleva sus joyas ni su corona.<p>

_"Aquí es. Aquí lo tienen"._

Mira hacia el lado opuesto. Allí se alza un baluarte, siguiendo un estilo arquitectónico olvidado hace años. Puede ver luces y el viento le trae sonidos de batalla. Siente una punzada de temor.

_"Espero que Twilight y sus amigas no estén en peligro"._

Amargamente piensa que las ordenó ir a aquel horror. Siempre ha tratado de evitarles las partes más duras, pero esta vez no lo logró.

Ellas debían detener a Discord. La Princesa sabe que aquella ciudadela en el Bosque está llena de sectarios, pero si van a liberarlo lo tendrán aislado para evitar que les juegue sus acostumbradas bromas. Esos sectarios desean dominar a Discord.

Pero no son los únicos que lo buscan.

_—¡Tshali'ta! ¿weke kata ukatsh kuishi? ¡Minya kuhâra'ta nak milek kwas wako katja kjina shak Mudu'kuha kukwa kwaksa'rina!_

Aquellas palabras... Celestia no oía ese idioma desde hace milenios, así como tantos otros idiomas que ya no se oyen. Al pensar eso siente una extraña tristeza.

Detrás de ellas, ocho sombras envueltas en capas negras. En la capucha de una sobresale un cuerno. Las demás son enormes y dan miedo pues todo en ellos es negro y es difícil diferenciarlos.

Una nube gris divide la luna en dos.

Siente que viaja en el tiempo cuando responde:

_—¡Kwa sitâ Tshali'ta! !Kwa nishiya kusha kwazi yankâra'kwa katja hangu'kwa!_

¡Yo no soy una traidora! ¡Yo sólo quería proteger a mi hija y a mi pueblo!

_—¡Tshali'ta! ¡Tshali'! ¡Kuhâra, kuhâra Diaforama!_

Las figuran chillan. Sus voces parecen venidas desde debajo del agua. La Princesa siente miedo pero no lo demuestra.

_"Debo ahorrarle esto a Twilight y sus amigas"._

_—¡Kuhâra'kwa, Chândriana! ¡Kuhâra'kwa, kamasha'kuha! _—dice con una sonrisa burlona.

Los ocho Chandrian se arrojan contra ella. La Princesa hace brillar su cuerno y los espera, confiada.

* * *

><p>Wandering ríe como maniático mientras descarga sus flechas. El unicornio <em>yanoponi<em> las detiene con magia pero puede verse en su rostro que está complicado. _"¡Mierda, estoy como Rambo!"_

Pero antes de que se dé cuenta, se le acaban las flechas. _"¡Mierda!"_

Afortunadamente, su Senriku tiene cinco cargadores más. Trata de activar el mecanismo pero el musculoso unicornio se asoma sobre su improvisada trinchera, rugiendo.

—¡Esstúpido!

Wandering lo golpea con su ballesta. La cara de Last Death se salpica de sangre. Aquello envalentona al pegaso, quien manejando la ballesta como un garrote. Tiene una corazonada que le dice que debe mantenerse cerca del unicornio para que no pueda sacar ventaja de su magia.

Last Death se abalanza contra él, pero usando su ballesta le hace una zancadilla. Cae al piso y Wandering lo golpea varias veces, salpicándose a sí mismo de gotitas y chorros rojos.

_"¡Venganza!"_

Cuando siente que ya lo ha golpeado mucho, retrocede, deja la ballesta a un lado y se sienta. Jadea, respira profundamente para normalizar su ritmo cardíaco.

Tiene los ojos muy abiertos. _"Desarrollaré un trauma más adelante. Tal vez tenga insomnio y crisis de ansiedad"._

Aunque ahora no siente nada de lo que sentiría una persona traumada. Se siente feliz, feliz porque él solo venció a un formidable enemigo.

_"¡Pude vencerlo! ¡A un unicornio! ¡Demostré que soy fuerte! Ahora a cargar mi ballesta y rescatar a mi esposa..., a Applejack"._

Desplaza el segundo cargador y acciona el mecanismo. Pero, como su economía es pobre, decide recoger las saetas que están regadas por el lugar. _"Como lo haría un Racoon"._

Está por salir de la sala cuando percibe un movimiento a sus espaldas.

_"¡Ah, mierda, no me jodan ahora!"_

Last Death está de pie, su crin alborotada cayendo sobre su rostro amoratado y ensangrentado; un solo ojo es visible entre dos mechones, el otro está cubierto por cabello. El cuerpo, a excepción de unos cuantos cardenales, está intacto.

Intenta disparar, pero el _yanoponi_ usa la magia de su cuerno para apartar la ballesta. Desarmado, Wandering es arrojado violentamente contra la pared. Siente cómo su nariz se hace añicos con la dura piedra.

—¡Me confié, pequeño tonto! ¡Nunca creí que una esscoria como tú podría dessafiarme assí! ¡Pero ya sse acabó tu ssuerte, idiota!

_"Cagué"._

No siente fuerza en su cuerpo. El _yanoponi_ lo muerde de la crin, para escarnio de Wandering, y lo azota contra la pared una vez más. El dolor alcanza límites insoportables y grita cuando sus huesos se rompen. Siente que va a desmayarse.

_"Qué tonto he sido. Es obvio que un poni tan inútil y débil sería incapaz de ganar, de rescatar a Applejack. Fallé miserablemente._

Last Death lo eleva y lo arroja. A través de la agonía de su rostro, Wandering contempla la habitación como una mancha difusa.

Atraviesa la ventana y rebota en un tejado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Acto Cuatro: <em>**  
><strong><em>Dolor de pasos lentos<em>**

Ragnar, Gilda, Marduk y Enki cruzan el Bosque a vuelo rápido. Implacable va el General, sin más armadura que su capa de piel de oso, la _atgeir_ entre sus garras y el afilado pico brillando a la luz de la luna. Enki lleva una ballesta en tanto que Marduk va con una espada norteña. Gilda sujeta una ballesta, y aunque sabe cómo usarla, siente que no tiene tripas suficientes.

El recuerdo de sus amigos muertos llega una y otra vez como las campanadas de una torre. Aprieta el mango con más fuerza. No piensa fallar de nuevo.

De la nada, Ragnar se detiene.

—¡Alto! —grita extendiendo lo más que puede sus alas— ¿Quién viene?

Grita a la oscuridad. Gilda piensa que el General está sufriendo alucinaciones producto del pan de guerra que comió antes de partir, pero no tarda en divisar horribles ojos de serpiente brillar en medio de la oscuridad. Son cientos, miles, y ella se acerca a Marduk.

—¡_Shiyek_! —grita una voz— ¡Somos los selenitas! ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—¡Un grupo de grifos que vuelan al combate! —grita el General.

El selenita que habló sale a la luz. Su rostro está tan lleno de cicatrices que parece una cebra. Le faltan varios dientes, lleva una manta sucia y una _ushanka_ llena de tierra, y apesta tanto que Gilda puede olerlo desde donde está. En su espalda lleva un arco con su carcaj y un alfanje.

—Nosotros también buscamos un combate. En Ponyville, desde hace días que volamos. Pero no sabemos dónde queda.

—Ponyville queda hacia allá, pero se equivocan, el combate es en esa dirección.

—¿Seguro? Por el aroma que hay en este camino deduzco que pasaron seis yeguas vírgenes y un pegaso, y eso no es una partida de guerra.

—Créeme, en esa dirección hay una batalla. Seguramente Stormnight esté ahí.

—¿Stormnight? ¿El Sak-Nar? ¡Entonces vamos a la batalla, hermano grifo!

* * *

><p>Querían hacer algo lindo por su hermano. Los cuatro tienen motivos de peso para quererlo, motivos que van más allá de la sangre. Antes de aquel horrible accidente, Wandering no era tan pequeño y apagado. Solía ser valiosos centímetros más alto y era bastante atlético, con el cabello largo, como un guerrero de los días antiguos; él había hecho cosas increíbles por ellos. Y ahora, tras ese accidente, él es, por ser algo, un despojo, mientras que ellos son profesionales, verdaderos ejemplos de vida. Ellos quieren hacer algo lindo por su hermano que, cuando eran pequeños, era una eternidad de piedra y sueño.<p>

Los cuatro hermanos: Gale Travel, vigoroso semental; Dusky Cloud, grande como un oso de las montañas; su gemelo Skulk, enjuto pero feroz como un cuchillo; y Leopard, elástico y veloz como una flecha. Los cuatro grises son, tienen crines negras y ojos color miel.

—No está. Y dejó la puerta abierta. Él nunca dejaría la puerta abierta —dice Gale Travel con seriedad.

—Desde su puerta al Bosque hay un camino de herraduras estriadas. Sólo nosotros los Wing usamos herraduras estriadas —dice Skulk—. Y además falta una de sus ballestas.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —pregunta Dusky Cloud; a pesar de su enorme tamaño, está asustado y le tiemblan sus patas.

—No sé qué pasó —dice con gravedad Gale Travel—. Pero si alguien le hizo daño a nuestro hermano, juro que le sacaré la mierda hasta reventarle la puta cara.

—¡Sí, nadie se mete con los hermanos Wing! —dice animado Leopard.

Se elevan los cuatro en un soplo. Y desde el cielo, siguen las huellas de herradura estriada, las huellas de Wandering.

* * *

><p>Como un insecto pisoteado, la pata de Wandering se mueve de forma instintiva. Vivo. Adolorido, pero vivo.<p>

_"Mierda y más mierda"._

Al caer chocó con un tejado y rodó por ahí hasta los tarros de basura. Le duele todo el cuerpo, pero al menos está vivo.

_"¡Me duele cada maldito hueso!"_

Intenta moverse, pero su cuerpo no responde. Tiene que respirar por la boca y hasta eso es doloroso. Tiene un ojo en tinta, moretones y heridas en todo el cuerpo, y su rostro está hinchado.

_"¡Maldita sea, por la mierda! ¿Cómo cresta puedo ser tan inútil? ¡No sirvo para nada más que para dar pena!"_

Algo amenaza con ahogarlo. Escupe y un irregular diente salta junto con gran cantidad de sangre.

_"Espero que Applejack esté bien. Yo... ya cagué"._

Puede ver su reflejo en una botella quebrada. Un ojo en tinta, hinchado como el resto del rostro, y la pintura azul mezclándose con la sangre. Se siente enfermo al verse.

Y el dolor, y el dolor...

Cierra los ojos, deseando no sentir tanto dolor. Entonces nota algo caer del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

_"¡Mis notas!"_

Toma rápidamente la libreta. Y con sus labios llenos de ampollas, recita:

_Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu_**  
><strong>_R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn._

* * *

><p>Reaver no quiere admitirlo, pero comienza a cansarse. Lo bueno es que Shadow Leader está a punto de ser derrotado. Le cuesta trabajo ponerse de pie y el fuego de su sangre quema sus entrañas. Está vencido.<p>

_"Lo logré. No puedo creerlo, ¡lo logré!"_

Desciende hasta tocar el suelo.

—Hazle caso a las chicas —dice el saqueador—. Ríndete.

El Zelote escupe sangre, pero sonríe, fijando sus ojos verdes en los ojos negros de Reaver. Sus cascos del tamaño de perros están unidos como por pegamento al suelo.

_"Ya ríndete y termina con todo esto"._

—Vete a la mierda, cholo picante.

Un golpe en su espalda resuena en toda la cámara vacía. El saqueador abre sus ojos al máximo mientras sus rodillas se doblan.

_"¡No!"_

—Los Zelotes siempre somos oportunos —se burla Shadow Leader, y a espaldas de Reaver, el anónimo semental rojo sonríe sujetando el palo que usó para golpear al saqueador

Sus miembros se entumecen. Shadow Leader desenfunda su espada y parece a punto de matarlo, pero algo lo detiene de actuar.

Reaver aprieta los dientes. Piensa en sus seis amigas. Cierra los ojos, mientras pierde la consciencia. Con dolor, alcanza a pensar un nombre.

_"Fluttershy"._

* * *

><p>El Zelote sonríe y al hacerlo deja ver sus dientes putrefactos. Sus ojos azules están enrojecidos por efecto de la adictiva <em>chanv<em>, la droga que le permitía al Tridente tener en la palma del casco a gran parte de los oficiales de la Guardia y la nobleza; los últimos seis Capitanes Generales cedieron, con la excepción, y esto consternaba a Shadow Leader, del nuevo Capitán de la Guardia, Shining Armor. Shadow Leader sabe perfectamente que si su aliado no controla su adicción pronto comenzará a perder el pigmento de su pelaje y sus ojos se enrojecerán permanentemente. Sí, la _chanv_ es una trampa de sabor dulce; alarga la vida mucho más de los cien años y agudizaba los procesos mentales, pero también succiona el color del cuerpo, y según viejas leyendas, la voluntad del alma. Shadow Leader la ha probado con frecuencia, sobre todo atraído por eso de que alarga la vida, pero sigue prefiriendo la cocaína mezclada con especia.

El Zelote tiene en su resuello el aroma dulzón de aquella droga.

—¿Por qué no lo mató, Naderik?

_"¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?"_

Hay dos cosas inculcadas en las mentes de todo Zelote: el supremacismo equino, y el uso del terror como un arma aún más peligrosa que la espada. _Naderik_ es una palabra antigua, cargada de significado, proveniente de los días en que los ponis dominaban el mundo y mataban a las otras razas sin el menor reparo, usada para nombrar a los grandes líderes guerreros.

—Porque el Lord lo requiere.

Su voz es aburrida pero tiene un tinte especial cuando pronuncia las antiguas palabras.

Un pequeño _parasprite_ entra por la ventana y lo golpea en la mejilla varias veces. Es marrón y tiene ojos verdes. Por supuesto que al mastodonte de Shadow Leader no le hace nada.

—Apártate, estúpido —murmura dándole un manotazo al insecto que lo envía lejos—. Nezkeg, reúne a doce Zelotes y ve a vigilar la colonia. También que una partida de esclavos vaya a las almenas. Presiento que algo grande se viene.

El Nezkeg asiente con viva emoción.

—¡Sí, Naderik!

Shadow Leader aparta la cabeza. Su prima Applejack está tan ciega... tan cerrada en las estúpidas enseñanzas de los Apple, que eran buenas para cultivar manzanas pero malas para la vida en general. ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de una vez que no era destino de su familia el ser eternamente pyons del campo? ¡El destino de los Apple es ser los señores del mundo!

Mira con desprecio a Reaver. Hatred, el general de las Guerrillas, dice con frecuencia que los ponis de color marrón son inferiores y primitivos. Bane Black, el grifo, dice que al igual que las cebras están varios escalones atrás en la evolución.

_"No me importa. Sólo sé que me dan asco. Es increíble que esta mierda casi me haya ganado. ¡A mí! Cuando el Lord lo ordene, lo destruiré con mucho gusto"._

Se echa al hombro al pegaso marrón.

* * *

><p>Criaturas que nunca imaginaron ni en sus peores pesadillas los rodean. El Doctor cae y alcanza a detener un poni que estira retorcidas probóscides hacia su rostro. El Enmascarado lo libera y haciendo danzar sus cuchillos alrededor de él ataca a los monstruos. Stormnight está asustado aunque no quiere admitirlo, perturbado por las criaturas de labios fofos y rostros sin ojos.<p>

Stein vuela, sus manos ardiendo con energía dorada cada vez que golpea violentamente a alguien. Pero muchas veces no tiene necesidad de eso, pues las criaturas se sienten aterradas ante el poder de su alma.

Luchan bien pero amenazan con ser superados, ya que son demasiados enemigos que parecen aparecer sin parar.

* * *

><p>La Princesa Celestia no contaba con que su poderosa magia tuviera tan poco efecto sobre los Chandrian. Sus hechizos defensivos, que serían capaces de paralizar a un dragón, no los detienen. Los hechizos ofensivos rebotan, causando explosiones en las casas y en el Bosque. Sólo funcionan sus escudos, y sólo hasta cierto punto.<p>

_"¡No se supone que debería pasar así! ¡No deberían ser tan fuertes!"_

—¡Jiiiiiiiyaaaaa! —aúlla un Chandrian, el unicornio. Un antiguo chillido de profundo dolor y melancolía, que no se oía en siglos— ¡Jiiiiiiiiiyaaaaaaa! ¡_Kuhâra, kuhâra Diaforama! ¡Tshali'ta!_

—¡Lo hice porque era lo mejor! —grita, olvidándose de que ellos no hablan ni entienden el equestriano común— ¡Tenía que proteger a mi hija!

Entonces, ve que techo del bastión se rompe. Antes de que pueda ver mejor, un Chandrian la golpea y la derriba. Ella trata de levantarse pero se siente débil.

Resuena en el aire un chillido. Ella siente un dolor como nunca antes había sentido, y grita, grita como nunca antes había gritado.

Sin embargo, sus gritos quedan ocultos por los truenos.

* * *

><p>La escalinata tiene la gracia de que cada tramo tiene los peldaños de un mineral diferente. La primera es de mármol; la segunda de piedra dran; la tercera de hierro; la cuarta de cobre; la quinta de plata y la última es de oro. El blanco pasillo tiene el techo curvo, como si encima hubiera una larga cúpula, y es iluminado por antorchas sostenidas por cabezas lupinas de madera colocadas cada una a dos metros de distancia. Cuidados mosaicos de diversos minerales se extienden desde una antorcha a otra y dan la impresión de que son cuadros. Al fondo, pueden ver un portón abierto, en un muro pintado de un color que a veces parece negro, a veces parece marrón.<p>

Corren por la alfombra que absorbe el ruido de sus cascos.

Se detienen un momento en el umbral, pues la estancia desentona completamente con el lujoso pasillo. El suelo es piedra maciza, sin pulir, y la escasa luz de las lanzas-antorcha hace que la piedra correosa como la piel de un caimán parezca anaranjada. En medio hay un pentagrama trazado con sangre, aunque ellas creen que es pintura roja, y en los extremos de la estrellas hay copas de oro llenas a rebosar de un líquido negro. La estatua de Discord está en el perfecto centro, y al frente, fuera del círculo que une las copas, hay una figura completamente envuelta en un capuchón negro, sin dejar ver ni un centímetro de piel.

Él está frente a ellas, con la estatua de piedra entremedio. La capucha proyecta sombra sobre su rostro. Él canta en un idioma asqueroso, que hace que a ellas se les revuelvan las tripas.

_—__Hakasanet cmarat-cma' Cjenat-Jnurat. Cjenat-Csunat, at jna' cmarat-cma'._

—¿Qué dice? —pregunta Pinkie.

—¡No importa lo que rayos está diciendo ese idiota, hay que detenerlo antes de que sea tarde! —grita Rainbow Dash tratando de ir imprudentemente hacia el poni.

Twilight y Applejack tratan de detenerla pero al parecer es inútil.

En el aire destella el brillo de un escudo. Ella rebota y cae al suelo, hasta donde están sus amigas, quienes la ayudan a levantarse.

Él no se detiene. Comienza a entonar con más fuerza en su idioma horrible que resulta perturbador oírlo

—¡Hay que llevarnos la estatua! —grita Twilight, ella y Rarity tratan de elevar la estatua usando su magia. Para la unicornio blanca no es tan difícil ya que la telequinesis es el hechizo que más utiliza y el que mejor conoce.

La estatua no se mueve, la magia no tiene efecto en los soportes que lo fijan al suelo.

—Ustedes sí que fastidian —dice el poni con voz lúgubre— ¿No podrían mantenerse alejadas de esto?

—¡No, jamás permitiremos que ustedes liberen a Discord otra vez! —grita Applejack, adelantándose para tratar de quitar los soportes. Las demás también lo intentan.

—Tontas. A nosotras no nos interesa Discord. Queremos algo que está dentro de él, que pusimos dentro de él hace incontables siglos.

Una onda de magia las golpea y las arroja cerca del umbral. Él se ríe al verlas levantándose.

—Ustedes ya se enfrentaron a mí, y no pienso perder de nuevo.

Entonces, ellas tienen una idea, que se extiende sobre ellas como un acuerdo tácito. Las seis intentan usar los elementos contra el poni. Se elevan, presas de una fuerza aún más antigua que Equestria; es rara la sensación que sienten cuando los Elementos brillan, fulguran y se unen. Y desde afuera parece que las nubes despejan el lugar. Bulbos apuran el crecimiento de sus flores. Nutrias suben desde la profundidad del río. Y mil pájaros se elevan al mismo tiempo, volando en una nube de alas y plumas que oscurece la luna oscura.

Es la Armonía, seis ríos diferentes confluyendo al mismo mar. Seis nubes en el mismo cielo. Las nubes de tormenta a doce mil kilómetros a la redonda se deshacen. Los conejos salen de sus madrigueras y miran. Las ramas de los árboles danzan pero no hay viento que las agite.

Y desde Twilight sale un arcoíris que lo rodea como una anaconda y todo se llena de luz.

Ellas en el suelo se levantan. Están algo mareadas, pero satisfechas. El poder de los Elementos de la Armonía seguramente derrotó a ese poni, y la estatua de Discord está a salvo.

Pero no tardan en darse cuenta, que aquel poni se levanta, con la ropa hecha girones, con vapor subiendo de su piel que más parece acero y sin duda es algo más que sólo acero. Parece menguado y débil, pero sus rojos ojos de serpiente no tardan en arder con llamas púrpuras.

Ellas están en shock. Pues no sólo los Elementos fueron inútiles contra esa criatura, sino porque ellas reconocen a esa criatura.

El Rey Sombra las mira y sonríe con arrogancia.

—Ustedes no pueden hacer nada, ¡Yo venceré ahora!

—¡¿Cómo sobreviviste?! Te vimos explotar —dice Twilight.

—Tenía trucos bajo la manga —dice sonriendo—. Y ahora soy mucho más poderoso —cuando dice eso, lonjas de luz herida centellan en su coraza, pero aquella luz parece provenir de ninguna parte; entonces, ellas se dan cuenta de que su armadura es un poco menos gris y otro poco más brillante—. La magia de cualquier tipo ahora no me afecta en nada.

Ellas se sienten impotentes, no saben qué hacer ante esa revelación.

—Ahora, ríndanse —dice sonriendo—. Dejen de estorbar y me harán el trabajo más fácil. Ah, y entreguen sus Elementos.

Twilight no se da por vencida. Trata de derribar la estatua con la esperanza de destruirla, las demás la siguen. La efigie del Caos se remece, mas no cede.

—¡Deténganse! —grita enojado— ¡O si no, su amigo las pagará! ¡Adelante, Shadow Leader!

Antes de que el eco termine de retumbar en la sala, el semental rojo aparece de entre las sombras. Deja caer un bulto como pequeño un saco de avena, un poni. Es Reaver, quien aún no despierta.

Ellas se detienen y se limitan a mirar al Rey Sombra y a Shadow Leader con rabia. Se siente inútiles e impotentes, y temen por Reaver. Los ojos de Fluttershy permanecen pegados al desmayado pegaso.

_"¡Fracasamos!"_

El Zelote saca su espada de su espalda, y la pone cerca del cuello de Reaver.

—Quítense los Elementos o el pegaso muere —dice Sombra.

Hay un segundo de duda. La espada intencionalmente brilla en todo su filo, como queriendo dejar en claro que está en busca de sangre.

Con la cabeza gacha, Fluttershy da un paso adelante.

Y las seis a paso lento, caminando juntas, se acercan.

El Rey Sombra sonríe, al ver próximo su triunfo, sus ojos ardiendo y su armadura nueva brillando como si adentro del metal hubiera relámpagos.

Ellas se quitan los Elementos, y Twilight los reúne con su magia.

Los va a poner a los pies del Rey Sombra, pero a último minuto, con un destello de magia Twilight aleja a Reaver del alcance de la espada del Zelote. Ella se lanza encima del Rey Sombra y Applejack en contra de Shadow Leader, que se encontraba distraído al fijar su atención en Twilight.

—¡Tonta! —grita Sombra tratando de quitársela de encima

—¡Suéltame, prima! —grita Shadow Leader tratando de empujar a Applejack.

Las demás aprovechan la distracción, y logran quitar los soportes que sujetan a Discord. Tratan de llevárselo.

Pero la estatua de Discord reacciona con la desarmonía. La piedra se remece, tratando de dejar de ser piedra. Grietas que en realidad no son grietas, luces sin colores, destellos y sonidos.

Una mano de águila mueve sus dedos, mientras que una larga cola se agita y se encorva.

—¡Soy libre! —ríe Discord destrozando el techo al alzarse. El Señor del Caos se estira, después de pasar tanto tiempo en aquella incómoda posición— ¡Ya era hora!

_"¡Oh no!"_

Piensan todas, asustadas. Fluttershy va a poner a salvo a Reaver.

Sombra aparta a Twilight y la empuja. Shadow Leader trata de hacerle una llave a Applejack pero ella se libera. Ambas retroceden a donde están las demás.

—Prima, ya ves que todo fue inútil —se burla Shadow Leader.

—¡Ya basta! —dice el Rey Sombra—. Discord, ¡Desata tu furia!_ ¡Cjenat-Csunat, at jna' cmarat-cma'!_

Al oír aquellas palabras, Discord grita de dolor y se retuerce como se retuerce una serpiente a la que se pisa la cabeza. Aunque está muy arriba como para que pudieran ver detenidamente, parece que algo sale de los ojos del draconequus, algo que no son lágrimas...

Sin previo aviso, Discord lanza un chillido atronador, un chillido que salta al mismo tiempo que un relámpago. Y en toda Equestria los animales gritan y se golpean contra el suelo. Todos los potros recién nacidos lloran al mismo tiempo. Todos los que están durmiendo tienen pesadillas horribles de las que no pueden despertar aún.

Heladas, las seis yeguas se cubren los oídos, al igual que Sombra y el Zelote. Sienten que pierden parte de sí mismas con aquel horrible ruido.

Y cuando finalmente reúnen el temple necesario para abrir los ojos, ven que Discord desciende del cielo y se ríe mientras caen relámpagos. No sonríe, y las seis gritan al ver sus ojos: más pequeños, globos oculares negros con pupilas aún más rojas... y el negro se desborda de las cuencas...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Acto Cinco: <em>**  
><strong><em>El poder que está en mí<em>**

Despertados a media noche, corren en el apestoso pozo de esclavos ponis terrestres y pegasos. Todos son oscuros en la crin, los ojos y el pelaje. Sacados de sus jergones de paja de un manotazo, se levantan y corren de aquí y allá. Los terrestres, esclavos de menor rango destinados a servidumbre, corren llevando las armas y escudos para los pegasos, que son esclavos-guerreros, los llamados _akritai_. El equipo _akritai_ consta de lanza corta, escudo y espada _makhaira_, más una sencilla pechera de cuero y un casco fabricado con restos de cacerolas recubiertos con cuero de rata.

A medida que termina de armarse, van saliendo por la puerta, donde Guaicaipuro, con una cacerola llena a rebosar a su lado, hace que tomen un cucharón de un líquido anaranjado; es elakha, una droga que adormece parte de los músculos, de modo que pueda moverse con libertad pero no sentir dolor. Por efecto de la droga, cuando salen del pasillo, la parte blanca de sus ojos adquiere un color anaranjado.

Pero no van con ánimos de combatir a los atacantes. Mientras se levantaban, Guaicaipuro iba haciendo correr una señal: un puñado de barro lleno de musgo. Todos saben lo que significa.

_"La revuelta se acerca"._

Es por eso que disimuladamente, para que no lo noten los Zelotes, amarran pañuelos y trapos blancos a las lanzas.

Guaicaipuro corre donde Sitting Bull. El caballo pinto es del tamaño de un búfalo y tiene colores del alba.

—¡Viejito! —dice el poni alargándole una _makhaira_, que se ve ridículamente pequeña en boca del caballo— ¡Ya es hora!

—Ser hora. Tú quedar con los demás. Cuando comenzar la batalla, ir tú al ataque con todos los terrestres.

—¡Mi entender! —ríe el poni tomando una cacerola. Sitting Bull sonríe, por primera vez desde que lo esclavizaron.

Cuando el último _akritas_ fue armado, el Zelote a cargo ordena a Guaicaipuro cerrar la armería. Y él lo hace, pero por una pequeña y "accidental" torpeza, bota la llave cerca de otro esclavo, quien la recoge con disimulo y la esconde.

* * *

><p>Los cuatro hermanos Wing se detienen en la mitad del túnel. Hay siete bifurcaciones más otro pasaje que se abre disimulado a un lado.<p>

—Hermanos, esto no me gusta —dice Dusky Cloud, asustado— ¿Y si volamos a toda prisa a Spurwing Hollow y regresamos con los parientes?

—Ya tendrán a Wandering hecho mierda —contesta Leopard.

—Sí, tiene razón —dice Gale Travel—. Tenemos que rescatar a nuestro hermano. Además, piénsenlo: si hay más ponis allí adentro, seremos héroes.

Aquello parece aumentar el ánimo de los pegasos.

—Debimos habernos traído algún arma.

—Yo me traje sus cuchillos de monte —dice Skulk sonriendo con malicia—. Tomen, están afilados.

—¿Por qué tiene cuchillos de monte en su casa?

—Porque los tíos se las regalan. Ya sabes que a él le gustan esas cosas antiguas.

—Sí, le gustan las cosas antiguas. Y los libros de misterio. En su mesa había uno muy raro que no se había molestado en cerrar. Se llamaba _Necronomicón_.

* * *

><p>Membrana, desierto de arena roja. Un olor similar al de un pino quemándose, el aire volviéndose algún elemento que no puede describirse con palabras vulgares. Siente que su alma sube, sube como cuando se elevaba abruptamente en vuelo, y por alguna razón sabe que acaba de abandonar su cuerpo. Su alma flota libre; no es como flotar en agua, sino que es algo terrible, está flotando en la nada metafísica y su alma no encuentra asidero. Todo es tan oscuro, pero esa oscuridad es extraña, nueva. Y de la nada, se enciende una cegadora luz blanca, como si en esa habitación a oscuras se abriera una puerta hacia el sol de la mañana. Wandering se protege con un brazo que en realidad no es su brazo.<p>

Una figura extraña se dibuja en aquella puerta. Casi puede oírse un coro celestial, pero aguzando el oído, nota que no es música celeste: es aquella música llamada "música andina" que tanto le gusta escuchar a cierto personaje que conoce.

Y aquella música es reemplazada lentamente por otra, una muy parecida al _rock_ _metal_ de los grifos, mientras aquella criatura horrenda toma consistencia. Párpados color marrón se abren para dejar paso a ojos de iris tan oscuros como la noche sangrienta. Estira sus manos, cinco dedos de uñas planas y mal recortadas, mientras un viento cósmico hace ondear su ropa: una camisa roja y pantalones descosidos en el talón.

Ah, tan sencillo, tan sencillo y sin embargo tan difícil de describir. Wandering Wing siente que puede pisar. Está en un túnel. Y aquel yokhama está mirándolo, lo mira y sonríe con sus gruesos labios oscuros.

—Ven, ven conmigo, pequeña flor abrupta. Ven, ven conmigo, pequeña flor de nieve.

Su voz es rara. Todo es raro. Pero Wandering se reconoce en aquella criatura, como quien se reconoce en una fotografía donde se está disfrazado.

_"¿Tú eres yo... o yo soy tú?"_

—Dejémoslo en que tú saliste de mí. Hijo de hombre. Humano con piel de poni. Creado por la poesía.

Aquello, por alguna razón, no le sorprende.

—¿Tú puedes darme poder?

—Si quiero, puedo volverte un Dios... aunque eso sería demasiado _Gary Stu_ para un fanfiction tan serio como el mío.

_"Eso es suficiente para mí"._

Da un paso hacia él.

Pero otra puerta de luz incandescente sale a su lado. Es como si una nube soltara un trueno justo al lado suyo. Y una columna de energía dorada se levanta y se encorva.

Grande como una montaña y largo como un océano, con escamas verdes en el lomo y ligeramente amarillas en la zona inferior. Sus ojos son rojos, sin el menor blanco en ellos, y arden como estrellas. Una corta melena verde que ondea sola entre anchos cuernos que parecen troncos.

_"¿Quién carajos eres? ¿Qué eres?"_

El yokhama no se sorprende. Wandering recuerda que en Catay hay dragones serpiente llamados long, muy parecidos a aquel dragón que está ahí como surgido de la nada.

El Dragón long no tiene ninguna emoción visible. Pasado su estupor inicial, al ver que no hace nada, el pegaso da otro paso.

Un trueno. Él se detiene. El long comienza a hablar con una voz potente que parece provenir de todas partes.

—¡Detente, hijo mío!

_"¿Hijo mío? ¿Quién o qué es ese dragón?"_

—Yo soy Shen Long, Aspecto del Meskin.

_"¿El Meskin?"_

Wandering leyó, en los libros de sus antepasados, que existe una fuerza llamada Maná: la energía pura producida por el funcionamiento de la Naturaleza y que es la fuente de la Magia.

Existe el Meskin, el Maná Interno de tipo masculino, regulador de la vida y la muerte, la energía que está dentro de todas las criaturas vivientes. Encarnado por Shen Long, el _kundalini_ del Universo.

Y existe el Sheskin, el Maná Externo, de tipo femenino, causa del florecimiento de la vida; la energía que habita en toda la materia, tanto viva como inerte. Encarnada por Dana, el _Chakra Supremo_ del Universo.

_"Entonces mis antepasados tenían razón. La Magia tiene raíces femeninas y masculinas. Pero, ¿por qué se presenta ante mí el Meskin?"_

El Dragón lo mira, o parece mirarlo. Wandering comienza a impacientarse.

—Gran Espíritu, ¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí? ¡Tengo que tomar venganza! ¡Déjame llegar donde mi aliado yokhama! ¡Déjame obtener el poder!

Shen Long ruge. Es un decir, ya que no mueve sus labios pero cada átomo del pegaso vibra.

—¡Hijo mío, si haces eso sólo te causarás dolor y sufrimiento!

—¡No me importa, si con eso tengo poder!

—¡A todos mis hijos les he dado el poder para vencerlo todo!

—¡A mí no me has dado ningún poder! ¡Tú nunca has estado de mi lado!

Shen Long levanta la cabeza.

—¡Agh! ¡Dana, dile algo, no quiere hacerme caso!

Otra vez un trueno, pero esta vez el sonido es más fuerte. Como si la propia Galaxia se contorsionara para concentrarse en un solo punto.

Y ahora es una Dragona de un brillante y hermoso color dorado, una Dragona que al pegaso le recuerda a los ryu de Cipango. Su brillo es tan grande que se habrían derretido sus ojos carnales, pero aún siento alma pura, Wandering se encoge. Le duele la luz de Dana.

Su voz es tan potente como la de Shen Long, pero evidentemente femenina.

—Si haces eso podrías causar más devastación que ellos. Los efectos no se verán al instante pero ten por seguro que al manifestarse todos los que amas y gente inocente sufrirá —dice seria.

_"¡Aléjate!"_

—Quizá sea así, pero con el poder que se me ofrece, podré repararlo todo —dice Wandering Wing. El Dragón Meskin se desespera.

—¡No puedo creer que malgasté mi esencia en cabezaduras como tú! Haz lo que quieras, pero te advierto que si usas esa magia te condenarás a ti mismo, ¿Verdad, amiga? —evidentemente espera que la dragona lo apoye.

—Sí, no hay duda. Tu vida estará plagada de dolor y miseria.

Pronuncia aquellas palabras como una sentencia. Wandering no soporta más el dolor.

—Mi vida ya es miserable —dice con odio, tratando de ponerse de pie.

—¡Eres un tonto! ¿Qué clase de criatura se condena al infierno por propia voluntad?

—Claramente no te has enamorado —dice el pegaso Wing sonriendo con amargura.

—Ah, es un caso perdido. Amiga, vámonos. Y tú, pequeño, siéntete honrado: sólo los Dioses la han visto a ella. Es un honor que no mereces.

Un estallido. Y esta vez, Wandering siente el vértigo más grande de toda su vida; arrojado hacia lo más grande del vacío astral, como quien cae en medio del mar profundo. Grita con todas sus fuerzas.

Los Dragones no están. Sólo aquel yokhama, con los ojos abiertos. O cerrados.

—Sube a nacer conmigo, hermano —dice el _humano_, alargando la mano.

_"Voy contigo"._

Wandering estira la pata.

* * *

><p>Reaver abre los ojos, alertado por los gritos de las seis amigas y el chillido de Discord.<p>

_"¡Ah, carajo! ¿Por qué nunca resulta nada de lo que quiero que resulte?"_

—¡Atrás! —dice él, buscando el machete de Guaicaipuro. Pero no está en la funda. _"Debe de haberse quedado abajo"._

Las yeguas lo miran, aterradas.

—¡Fallamos, Reaver! —dice Twilight, mirando con miedo puro a Discord.

Y es que sus ojos son demasiado horribles como para mirarlos. Ninguna puede explicarse qué le ha pasado.

Reaver extiende las alas. Tiene miedo, pero como macho debe protegerlas.

—¡Enfréntense a mí, si se atreven!

Los dos enemigos se ríen, y él se siente avergonzado.

—¡Cómo si fuera muy difícil vencerte! —dice socarrón Shadow Leader.

—¡Lo dice el tipo que sólo ganó gracias a un compañero!

El gigantesco Zelote sonríe con suficiencia. Le arroja cerca el gastado machete.

—Combatamos, cholo picante.

—Hazlo picadillo, Naderik —dice el Rey Sombra.

—¡No lo hagas, Reaver! —dice Rarity, asustada.

—¡YA BASTA! —grita Fluttershy, desesperada— ¿Por qué tienen que pelear, por qué hacen todo esto? ¿No podríamos... hablar?

Ellos se ríen aún más fuerte. Las carcajadas parecen flechas.

—Las palabras no solucionan nada, tonta —dice el Zelote—. Si deseas algo debes tomarlo por la fuerza. Aunque sé que eres demasiado débil para eso, Tontashy.

—¡Deja de insultar a Fluttershy! —ruge Reaver, recogiendo el mellado machete, arrojándose contra él.

Los aceros chocan. Las seis ponis retroceden, siendo partícipes de un espectáculo demasiado horrible para ellas. El Rey Sombra sonríe.

Y Discord como la pena negra, sangrando oscuridad de sus ojos, atemorizante.

* * *

><p>Los cuatro hermanos llegan al final. Decidieron tomar el camino de más a la derecha. Están afuera, y pueden ver las calles de la ciudad. Las casas tienen paredes grises y techos con tejas negras, todas iguales. Pocas ventanas hay y los pomos de las puertas son cráneos.<p>

—Este lugar es una mierda —dice Skulk.

—Espero que Wandering esté bien...

Apenas Dusky Cloud deja de hablar, una ciudad detrás de ellos, en el bastión, un ventanal se rompe. Y algo cae, algo gris y ensangrentado, algo con crines negras y una chaqueta negra. Pueden reconocerlo.

—¡WANDERING! —gritan todos, volando hacia él. Sus corazones se detienen cuando rebota en el tejado, y frenan en el aire, presintiendo algo que se niegan a aceptar. Tardan un minuto en reaccionar.

Atraviesan a vuelo la ciudad. Cuando lo rodean, Skulk le toma el pulso. Es un médico muy famoso en Fillydelphia.

Pero tiembla su casco cuando lo retira. Sus ojos están húmedos. Comienza a hacerle primeros auxilios, y los demás tratan de ayudar en algo.

Pero su hermano no reacciona.

—E-está... está muerto...

Algo se rompe en sus corazones. Gale Travel grita y lo abraza, Leopard llora como Dusky Cloud, y Skulk está visiblemente enojado.

—¡Hermanito! —grita Gale Travel, llorando, su cuerpo manchado con la sangre de Wandering— ¡Hermanito, no!

Cada uno recuerda los buenos momentos. Gale Travel lo ve cuando era un bebé y trataba de caminar, y su corazón se aprieta tanto que siente que no respira. Los gemelos los ven cuando ellos eran pequeños y él parecía saberlo todo, y sus cascos se hunden con rabia en la tierra. Leopard lo ve cuando era un muchacho rebelde, cuando su hermano de una buena paliza lo enderezó y lo hizo madurar. Él es el primero en subir hasta el ventanal, sujetando con ira pura el cuchillo que le entregó Skulk.

Detrás de él los demás. Ven a un unicornio negro, de crin blanca al igual que la mitad de su hocico, con ojos verdes segmentados como los radios de una rueda.

—Usstedess, paressen sser muy fuertess ¿Dessean unirsse a nuesstro equipo?

—Tú mataste a nuestro hermano —dice serio Gale Travel— ¡Te mataremos, puto!

Rugen. El aire se condensa alrededor de los cuatro, hierve y suelta vapor.

Aire de cristal, humo de marfil. Ondas como películas de grasa se disgregan por el cielo, mientras cada pegaso se rodea de un tornado blanco.

Rugen.

Rugen y hay una explosión de luz que obliga a Last Death a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abre, su sorpresa es mayúscula.

Ellos cuatro parecen tener un poco más de masa muscular, y sobre sus pelajes grises hay tatuajes azules, similares a rayas de cebra. Cada uno está rodeado por una brillante aura de color blanco.

—¡Loss Warchief del clan Krahut! ¡Penssé que eran ssólo una leyenda! —murmura saliendo de su sorpresa— ¡Usstedess tendrían un alto rango en la organissassión!

—¡Métete tu organización por la raja! —grita Skulk. Los cuatro asienten. Sienten el poder correr por sus venas, una energía que los hace sentirse confiados. Son más fuertes. Vengarían a su hermano. Después la Abuela les explicaría qué va de todo eso.

Se lanzan al ataque.

* * *

><p>El yokhama se estira como sólo él sabe estirarse. Piel oscura, ojos oscuros, cabello oscuro; oscuras ropas y oscuro calzado, oscuro en la oscuridad del tiempo.<p>

—¿Por qué te apareces en mis sueños?

—Porque es genial.

—¿Y cómo sabes quién soy?

—Yo te creé. Te describí en mi libreta y luego te dibujé de manera rasca en el _Pony Creator._

—¿Cómo puedes ver lo que hacen Applejack... y todos los ponis?

—Porque los dan en la tele. Es decir, antes sólo los daban en Estados Unidos pero las veía subtituladas en _YouTube_, como todos los bronis, pero ahora que la han doblado de vez en cuando las veo en la tele y otras veces en Internet.

—¿Qué cresta es todo eso de Internet? ¿Quién mierda son los bronis?

—Internet es el último medio libre de las garras de los Gobiernos corruptos y explotadores. Los bronis... son algo mucho menos heroico y que no hace nada por el mundo.

—Con eso no me contestas nada.

—Así somos los hombres.

—Tu raza apesta.

—Vale mierda, pero amo a sus mujeres.

—Con eso te insultas a ti mismo, si dices que tu raza es mierda te ofendes a ti y a tus mujeres.

—Así somos los hombres.

—Tu raza es idiota.

—Mi raza son idiotas que comen carne, pelean, dejan que los maltraten sin quejarse y beben alcohol. Tu raza es una raza de idiotas afeminados que hacen fiestas con pasteles.

—¿Alguna vez fui... un yokhama?

—Sí, en tu vida de hace cien millones de años tú fuiste un humano, o yokhama, como he hecho que los llames.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

—Porque yo lo inventé, con mi ingenio y mi libreta.

—Pero si tú eres mi vida pasada...

—Sólo en ese Universo. Te hablo desde uno paralelo que a estas alturas aún está en el pasado.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Viajas entre los Universos?

—No; sencillamente los infinitos Universos son parte importante de mis fanfics y por eso no se me olvida.

—¿Qué es un fanfic?

—Un escrito en donde narro tus vivencias y las de otros.

—¿Cómo las ves?

—Las voy imaginando.

—¿Eres un creador todopoderoso?

—No; sólo soy un chileno de diecisiete años que escribe narraciones, poemas y de vez en cuando fanfics.

—¿Cómo entonces dices que me creas, que has inventado todo?

—Soy como una antena de radio de buena calidad. Recibo señales de varios universos que interpreto como invenciones. Al menos así lo explico en un fanfic...

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

—Porque este fanfic necesita un pequeño segundo de metaficción.

—¿Cómo es que no enloqueces, si dices que tú sólo eres un yokhama común?

—Porque nada de esto es real. Yo estoy imaginando mientras tecleo en un computador, mientras que tú sólo estás en mi imaginación.

—Quiero ser real, autor. ¡Estoy harto de ser tu títere! ¡Estoy harto de vivir rodeado de títeres que no son capaces de ver sus hilos! ¡Quiero ser libre!

—Si cortas tus cuerdas, dejarás de existir. No documentaré tu historia y no existirás ya más.

—¡Me vale mierda lo que digas! ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¡Tú también eres un ser de ficción! ¡Ambos moriremos algún día, yo cuando tú me des mi muerte, y tú te morirás cuando tu Dios así lo decida en su propia historia!

—Tal vez, pero ojalá que Dios quiera que mi historia no acabe sin que haya acabado la tuya.

—¿Importará? Cuando muera, me olvidarán, y cuanto tú mueras te olvidarán ¿Importará? ¡No, porque nada de esto es real! ¡Toda esta lucha, esta alegría y este miedo, no es real! En este universo de ficción, todos creen que son algo, pero ninguno comprende, que es menos que una sombra, y tantos llantos y tristezas ¡nada importan si entretienen, a otros como tú que creen que están vivos y que nosotros sólo estamos para su entretención!

—Qué poético eres, y está bien. La poesía, y no la matemática, es el idioma universal. Y dices bien, todos creen lo que son, y nadie más comprende que este mundo es una cueva, llena de antorchas que hacen sombras y dichas sombras aparentan ser la realidad que existe. Mas siempre hay algún poeta, o escribano o artista que lejos de esa cueva se proyecta y ve por vez primera la luz del sol y las estrellas. ¿Pero cómo lo contará? ¿Y para qué? Si nadie más comprende, que este mundo es sólo un sueño del que sólo se despierta cuando mueres.

* * *

><p>Shadow Leader es el primero en atacar.<p>

De un salto como un asteroide, su espada busca partir a Reaver como un cuchillo hendiendo queso. Pero veloz como un ratón, el saqueador se hace a un lado y su machete abre un tajo que el Zelote parece no sentir. Oye los gritos de un par de sus amigas al ver la sangre.

Reaver vuela y desde el aire trata de volver a herirlo. Pero el primo de Applejack es demasiado buen espadachín y desvía todos sus ataques.

—Se nota que has recibido entrenamiento _akritas_ —dice con una sonrisa mordaz—. Fuiste un esclavo de nosotros.

_"¡Ya no soy un esclavo!"_

—¡Yo soy libre!

—¡Aparte de ser un cholo de mierda, eres un traidor!

—¡Me llamo Reaver, no cholo de mierda! ¡Y soy un pegaso libre!

Las armas chocan y chispean como la lava de un volcán. Ataque y extensión, fulgura, vuela y ataca: así es Reaver, sabe que debe moverse y no quedarse quieto.

Es el combate entre un lobo y un oso.

_"No será tan fácil"._

Shadow Leader finta y retrocede ante el contraataque veloz como garras de gato. Gira sobre sí mismo, y aprovechando su impulso, alza la espada.

El machete choca y se desliza por la hoja lanzando chispas. El saqueador consigue abrir un tajo en la mejilla del Zelote.

Con un grito de ira, el inmenso poni rojo trata de atraparlo con sus patas, aprovechando que está casi encima.

_"Las zonas por donde fluye la vida"._

Piensa el saqueador recordando las palabras de sus compañeros warao. Junta los cascos y golpea con fuerza el mentón del Zelote, el que retrocede. Se recupera sorprendentemente rápido y se lanza contra él.

La agilidad de Reaver es superior y lo esquiva sin problemas. El machete parece un látigo bailando en la boca del saqueador.

Las chicas están heladas. Y todas, sin excepción, tienen miedo. Nunca han visto un cadáver, nunca han visto el corte sangriento de una herida fatal. Applejack recuerda el muerto que vio durante su escapatoria de la fortaleza anterior, y siente ganas de vomitar al pensar que Reaver puede morir así. Fluttershy está tan asustada que se cubre los ojos mientras está en posición fetal. Rarity aprieta los dientes mientras separa los labios, con el ceño fruncido; quiere hacer algo, no desea ver rodar al saqueador con el pecho teñido de rojo. Los seis pares de ojos se clavan en los movimientos del saqueador, lo siguen mientras gira y se mueve. Pero notan que está cansado.

Está muy cansado, y Shadow Leader no da muestras de ceder. El Rey Sombra sonríe.

Y Discord sólo mira.

* * *

><p>Pero, mientras estos hechos se desarrollaban en el Mundo Material, en el Plano Espiritual se desarrollaban al mismo tiempo cosas similares.<p>

Tres espíritus poni entran al _thrinos_. Los tres son iguales a Wandering Wing, pero con diferencias importantes: para empezar, uno se llama Krahut Endacak, y tiene tatuajes tribales azules por todo el cuerpo; el otro tiene por apodado Skanderbeg, y lleva una túnica azul y un casco; el último se llama Miguel Rodríguez y lleva un gorro de mapache en la cabeza.

¿Cómo es un _thrinos_? Espiritualmente es un caos: las formas bailan y no tienen bordes, las paredes se derriten como si fueran cera, e infinidad de monstruosidades se revuelcan en una especie de fuego oscuro.

Ellos ven la fortaleza llena de energía maligna, que se manifiesta como un gran incendio de llamas negras en aquella fortaleza. Alrededor, hay tres ríos de luz celeste que flotan en el aire y se dirigen a ese lugar, corrompiéndose.

—No es un _thrinos_ común. Está regado por tres Líneas Ley —dice Skanderbeg.

—Gracias por decirnos algo que ya sabemos —gruñe Krahut.

—¿Por qué nuestro descendiente está ahí dentro? No es un guerrero ni es un hechicero, ni mucho menos un guerrillero —dice Miguel.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? —pregunta Krahut—. Cuando el activó su sangre Warchief, allá en ese arroyo, los tres poseímos su cuerpo y creímos volver a la vida. Pero no pudimos hurgar en su mente.

—Creo que su alma salió de su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Allá va.

—Tiene un brillo morado y negro. Intentó usar magia oscura.

—Típico de los Wing.

—Vamos. Debemos proteger su cuerpo de los miles de espíritus chocarreros que intentarán poseerlo.

Los tres pegasos se adentran en el _thrinos_, apartando sombras parpadeantes y difusas como quien aparta las ramas de un árbol.

Mientras tanto, Discord tiene una batalla mental contra sí mismo. No, mejor dicho él tiene una lucha mental contra _algo_ dentro de sí mismo.

—¡Devuélveme mi Nombre! —grita a una masa tentacular oculta dentro de un tubo de alquitrán— ¡Esto no es divertido!

La criatura no dice nada, pero sus ojos lo dicen todo. "No pienso dejarte libre".

Discord vuela alrededor del tubo.

—¡Me has obligado a tomar medidas drásticas! —dice haciendo tronar sus nudillos, y se arrodilla frente a él— ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor!

"No".

—¡Vamos, di que sí, di que sí, di que así! ¡Anda, qué te cuesta!

"No".

—¡Por favor, viejo! ¡Vamos, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor!

"No".

* * *

><p>Celestia finalmente cae casi desmayada. Tiene el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras, está agotada y cuatro Chandrian la inmovilizan con largas cadenas. Un Chandrian se acerca con una enorme hoja afilada. Celestia trata de apartarla con magia, pero su cuerno ni siquiera se enciende. <em>"¡¿Por qué mi magia no funciona?!"<em>

_—¡Hagaroth! ¡Tahâra!_ —grita asustada.

El enorme Chandrian alza la hoja. Ella cierra los ojos y llora. _"¡Luna!"_

Entonces, algo estalla. La oscuridad de sus párpados se tiñe de rojo. "¿Estoy muerta? No fue tan doloroso..."

Pero el aterrador chillido de los Chandrian le pone los pelos de punta. Abre los ojos.

Están ardiendo, sus capuchas encendidas por flechas incendiarias. Sueltan las cadenas y se arrojan por el muro.

_"¿Qué acaba de pasar?"_

—¡Es una alicornio! —cerca de ella aterriza un grifo, de pelaje negro, con plumas rojas en la cabeza y un pico de fuerte color amarillo— ¡Nunca había visto uno! ¡Hola, yo soy Harek y estos son mis amigos!

Dice dándole la mano. De los matorrales sale un variopinto grupo de criaturas: grifos, búfalos, lobos, Diamond Dogs, toros, minotauros, gamos, e incluso unos cuantos _changelings_. Todos llevan armas pero no usan uniformes; sin embargo, tienen un aire marcial que deja en claro que no son vulgares bandidos.

_"Mercenarios, o guerrilleros"._

Cuatro grifos vuelan y le quitan las cadenas, las cuales dejaron marcas en sus patas donde la carne es visible. Otros grifos van y abren las puertas dobles de ébano.

—Muchísimas gracias, noble Harek. Yo y mi nación estamos en deuda con... —dice ella con solemnidad, pero el grifo la interrumpe.

—¡No diga más! ¡Los buenos actos se agradecen pero no se recompensan! Estos alegres _changelings_ le curarán.

_"No sabe quién soy"._

Los _changelings_ la miran. Es imposible descifrar lo que piensan, y algo que sorprende a la Princesa es que sus ojos no son bloques macizos, como los que tenían en el ataque a Canterlot, sino que tienen iris y pupila y son iguales a los ojos de su Reina. _"¿Me tendrán rencor? ¿Habrán participado en el ataque a Canterlot?"_

—Venga, Princesa —dice uno—. Las viejas rencillas se olvidan cuando uno vive con Harek.

Ella sonríe y se acerca a ellos. Los demás guerreros la miran, mientras van entrando. Tantos y a la vez tan pocos... quizás unos cien o menos, pero ahí se contaban representantes de todas las razas que habitan Equestria.

Pasan de largo y entran en esa ciudad.

Los cinco _changelings_ hacen que se recueste. Y, para su sorpresa, escupen salivas verdes en un casco, las cuales beben y hacen gárgaras, para volver a escupirlo.

_"¿Así van a curarme?"_

—Quédese quieta —dice uno. Ella siente asco al ver cómo untan sus cascos en el espumoso líquido verde y se disponen a untárselo en las heridas.

_"Ser una gobernante es difícil"._

Entonces, detrás de ella, oye cómo estalla algo; quiere voltear pero un _changeling_ se lo impide. Oye un rugido. Un dragón u otra cosa.

* * *

><p>El yokhama se ríe al ver la consternación de Wandering, quien está en posición fetal cubriéndose los ojos con los cascos.<p>

—Ahora _recuerdo_ —dice él abriendo los ojos; una luz sagrada parece surgir de la nada e ilumina su frente— ¡Tú, miserable desgraciado! ¡Por tu culpa soy un sujeto débil y estúpido que no vale una mierda!

—Relájate —dice él— ¿Acaso no vez cuánta poesía hay en ti?

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—No —dice él tranquilamente—. Verás, yo quería hacerte tal como soy, pero me di cuenta que soy muy genial y nadie se creería que yo soy así. Además, cualquier pelagatos puede hacer un personaje que en el fondo sea lo que él quiere ser: guapo, emparejado con el personaje que mejor le cae, fuerte, valiente y audaz. Yo quería un personaje profundo, uno que naciera del pueblo llano, que fuera una presa del infortunio: un personaje que consiguiera lo poco que posee por medio de desgarradores sufrimientos, que tuviera vicios, que se enojara, que gritara groserías —sonríe—. Yo quería hacer la historia de un personaje sufrido, pues son increíblemente más profundas.

—¿Entonces todos mis pesares los sufrí porque tú querías tener una historia? —grita enfurecido.

—Cruelmente, se puede decir que sí. Pero todos los escritores somos bien perros con nuestros personajes. Si no hay dolor, no hay no historia.

Wandering se acerca y trata de golpearlo. Pero sus cascos atraviesan al yokhama como si estuviera hecho de vapor.

—¡Soy un miserable! —grita frustrado.

El yokhama se cruza de brazos y mira a la lejanía. Comienza a recitar con voz lenta y medida:

_Cuentan de un sabio que un día  
>tan pobre y mísero estaba,<br>que sólo se sustentaba  
>de unas hierbas que cogía.<br>¿Habrá otro, entre sí decía,  
>más pobre y triste que yo?;<br>y cuando el rostro volvió  
>halló la respuesta, viendo<br>que otro sabio iba cogiendo  
>las hierbas que él arrojó.<em>

Wandering levanta la cabeza, sus ojos brillando por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—¿Eso debería animarme?

—Esperaba que sí —contesta mientras saca una libreta vieja, de esa que cuestan dos bits en cualquier tienda, y anota algo con un lápiz grafito pequeño de tanto sacarle punta—. Listo, te has vuelto mucho más poderoso.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí. Los lectores están hartos de mi aparición estelar. ¡Despierta!

La misma extraña sensación, pero invertida. El horrible vértigo de ver el Universo estrellado en toda su inmensidad.

Vuelve a sentir ese dolor enorme. _"¡Ah, mierda!"_

Pega una bocarada de aire, desesperado.

—¡Aaaahhh! —oye un lamento de ballena— ¡Está vivo! ¡Aaahhh, y voy a curarlo!

—No, Dream Moon, puede ser un enemigo —dice una voz de pesadilla, con el sonido del oleaje haciendo eco.

—Este pegaso está en el delgado límite que separa a un Lissen Indigno de un Auth.

—¡Squeeze, Aldebarán! —replica ella; su voz es suave, sensual y extrañamente inocente, con el sonido de un lamento de ballena haciendo de eco— ¡Este poni está herido! ¡Ustedes prometieron ayudar los heridos!

—Dream Moon, tú no entenderías —contesta el tal Squeeze.

—Sí, las gárgolas siempre fueron demasiado inocentes para este cruel mundo.

—Ahhh. Puede que yo no los entienda a ustedes, pero sí entiendo algo. Aaahhh. Las gárgola sólo sabemos ver lo bueno que hay en todas las cosas, por eso en el pasado todo era hermoso. Aaahhh. ¿Te das cuenta que cuando desaparecimos, todo se arruinó? Ustedes deberían saber que si hay una mínima cosa buena en alguien, hay esperanza.

_"Qué discurso tan estúpido, pero debería usarlo en una historia"._

Un momentáneo silencio.

—Bien, cúralo.

Y entonces siente manos húmedas y frías, con dedos, cubriendo su rostro de agua. El líquido escurre por todo su cuerpo, y lo cierto es que el frío lo reconforta.

—¿Satisfecha? ¡Ahora vámonos!

Se levanta, abre los ojos. No hay nadie.

_"Vaya. Quería darle las gracias a esa criatura"._

Mira hacia arriba. Last Death atraviesa el muro, sangrando por miles de llagas de piel despellejada por herraduras estriadas. Atraviesa cerca de diez casas y choca contra la fuente de la plaza central, destrozándola.

_"¡Genial!"_

—¡Qué te jodan! —grita alegre.

—¿Hermanito? ¡HERMANITO!

_"¿Gale Travel?"_

Unas fuertes patas lo atrapan y lo abrazan tan fuerte que casi lo asfixian.

—¡Creímos que habías muerto!

—¡Wandering! ¡Estás vivo!

—¡Gracias a los Dioses!

_"¿Hermanos?"_

Se aparta como puede de Gale Travel y mira a sus hermanos. Tienen tatuajes azules por todo el cuerpo, y brillantes auras blancas.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y por qué se ven así?

—Te andábamos buscando —le explica Skulk—, y llegamos aquí.

—Además, tú también andas con tatuajes.

Wandering se mira. Es cierto, tiene el mismo patrón de rayas que sus hermanos.

—¡No se vale! ¿Por qué yo no tengo efectos especiales?

Un ruido lo distrae. Last Death se levanta a duras penas, sangrando.

—¡Hijoss de puta! —grita el unicornio— ¡No sse ssaldrán con la ssuya!

—¿Puedo darle el golpe de gracia? —pregunta Wandering.

—Adelante, mata a ese maricón —le dice Gale Travel.

_"Yokhama, cumple tu promesa"._

Corre hacia Last Death. El unicornio trata de lanzar un hechizo pero está muy herido.

El pequeño escritor siente algo en su interior, algo parecido a cuando uno quiere bostezar. Pero el siente que no es un bostezo... es un grito...

El sonido del aire vibrando sale junto con su aullido. Y puede ver en sus cascos, que también tiene un aura de energía blanca, y que sus tatuajes, en vez de ser azules, son rojos.

—¡Muere!

Salta como lo haría un leopardo. Sus veloces cascos parecen dentelladas de zorros, y su crin la melena de un león. Preparado como una larga lanza, sano a causa del maíz, la cerveza y la carne de pájaro que consumía secretamente en Spurwing Hollow.

¿Y qué importa? Él es un Wing, la fuerza de sus cascos basta es suficiente.

Toda su vida pasa ante sus ojos, porque ha vivido un poco. Su juventud entre las águilas. Los pesares que lo forjaron como el fuego y el martillo forjan al hierro. Pero, ¿Es buen hierro? ¿Es una espada de caballero, o la punta de una flecha indígena?

_"Punta de flecha"._

Tantas vidas... Cien millones de años de reencarnaciones.

_"Escalera de las eras"._

Reencarnaciones..., y las recuerda todas.

_"Sentido del tiempo"._

* * *

><p>Sus hermanos lo miran, sorprendidos. Lo contemplan mientras golpea al <em>yanoponi<em> como un cocodrilo partiendo sus presas a golpes. Se les detiene el corazón cuando el pequeño pegaso muerde el cuello de Las Death y le arranca un buen trozo, masticando el trozo de carne y cartílago mientras la sangre oscura le chorrea por la boca.

—¿Pero qué crestas? —dice Skulk, con los ojos casi saliendo de sus órbitas, viendo cómo Last Death se ahoga con su tráquea cercenada— ¿Se ha vuelto loco?

Gale Travel va a responder, pero el grito de Wandering le corta el ánimo.

Es un grito horrible, como el de cien mil vidas gritando una tras otras.

—¿Dices que mi raza es inferior? ¿Qué mi piel oscura es inferior? ¿Qué sólo porque tus padres masacraron a los míos tienes el derecho de maltratarme?

—¡Coño, cresta, putas! ¡ESA NO ES LA VOZ DE WANDERING!

—¡Por todas las tribus ilirias! ¡Adelante albaneses! ¡Tierra o sangre!

—¡A la mierda, se ha vuelto loco! —grita Leopard— ¡Está diciendo cosas sin sentido!

Cada frase es gritada con una voz diferente. Sus hermanos retroceden un poco.

—Carajo... ¿Por qué tiene alas y una cinta roja en la crin?

—¿De qué hablas? Tiene un casco con un pincho y una larga túnica azul.

—¿Estás mal de la vista? ¿No ves su gorro de mapache y su chaqueta?

—¡Sí lo veo! ¡Mierda!

Los cuatro se cubren los ojos con sus cascos.

* * *

><p>Last Death intenta retroceder. Sus ojos se desorbitan al ver que su brazo sale volando. <em>"¡Hijo de puta! ¿Cómo cressta sse hizo tan fuerte?"<em>

La carne de su pata cercenada se vuelve una maraña de serpientes, que arrojan sus cabezas al tronco. Y así su brazo se reúne de nuevo a su cuerpo. E interiormente se arreglan sus heridas internas. Aún así está débil.

_"Debo huir. Tal vez ssea hora de volver a contactar con Orochimaru y hacer lass passess con Medussa, por mucho que la detesste. Loss Warchief Wing no sson una leyenda, y sson máss fuertess de lo que essperaba"._

Sonríe con malicia. El pequeño poni de tatuajes rojos y aura blanca lo mira con el ceño fruncido, completamente rodeado por la oscuridad nocturna. Pero dos ojos como diamantes rojos se abren en lo negro. Y brillan los dientes del tamaño de plátanos de una serpiente enorme.

_"¡Mátalo, Jörmundgander!"_

Pero Wandering salta a un lado apenas el ofidio trata de morderlo. Con una velocidad de libélula en vuelo, lo golpea y se va, lo golpea y se va. La serpiente no sabe cómo reaccionar ante aquel enemigo fantasma que está en todas partes y en ninguna.

Y, para estupor de Last Death, el pegaso sin alas coge su cola y la levanta, arrojándola contra las casas. Toma un arado nuevo, y clava su punta en el cráneo de la serpiente, matándola.

—¡NOOOO! —grita el _yanoponi_, cayendo de rodillas, mientras la alarma suena por toda la colonia.

Wandering grita como un dragón, un grito largo como un cuerno de batalla. Su aura centella con mayor intensidad.

Y surgiendo del aire, Last Death ve o cree ver a un guerrero lleno de tatuajes tribales y alas, etéreo como un fantasma, que luego se une al cuerpo de Wandering. Luego es un pegaso con un casco picudo y una larga túnica azul, que se une a él. Y finalmente un pegaso con un gorro de mapache y chaqueta.

_"Ssuss vidass passadass..."_

Cuando la última vida se incorpora a él, el grito aumenta de intensidad. De pronto el brillo es casi cegador, como una estrella en miniatura, y el pegaso crece. Sus tatuajes rojos parecen venas abiertas, sus músculos se marcan en su piel mientras se hace más y más grande, sin dejar de gritar como un loco.

_"¡Mierda! ¡Esstúpida ssangre Warchief!"_

El pegaso cae al suelo como un asteroide, dejando un gran cráter y creando un incendio. Last Death cierra los ojos.

Está de pie, sus ojos completamente blancos, sin el menor rastro de iris ni pupila. Es tres veces más grande que el _yanoponi_, tan musculoso como una mantícora, y sus tatuajes rojos parecen sudar sangre.

Pero Last Death ve más allá, lo ve como un inmenso lago en movimiento, un coloso astral de otros tiempos fundidos en un solo sentido.

—De todos los tiempos hemos venido, porque nosotros fuimos los caudillos de sus padres —dice sonriendo, y su voz tiene tres tonos, como si él mismo hablara con tres bocas; una sonrisa tenebrosa no solo por sus horribles ojos vacíos—. Ha llegado tu hora.

_"¡No!"_

Last Death se levanta, pero el grito de Wandering lo inmoviliza. _"¿Qué passa? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?"_

El enormísimo pegaso levanta un casco. El ruido del papel de aluminio siendo arrugado, entonces saltan chispas y su casco se enciende como un encendedor.

_"¡Debo huir! ¿Por qué no me muevo? ¡Mierda!"_

—¡Esto va por ti, muchacho del sur de Chile, por ti y por todos los idiotas que leen y escriben!

Salta hacia adelante, apuntando con su casco en llamas al corazón de Last Death. Y cree ver, detrás del pegaso, a un horrible monstruo bípedo, de cara sin hocico, labios gruesos, piel marrón y manos con cinco dedos. Un yokhama cruzado de brazos. Y sonriendo.

_"¡Nooo! ¡Medussa, maldita zorra, te amé essa noche en que hissimoss a nuesstra hija, pero dessde que me fuisste infiel te he odiado! ¡Te amo, hija de puta!"_

Siente un dolor inmenso cuando el fuego se extiende por su cuerpo. Grita, corre por todas partes, rueda, se arroja al agua de la fuente. Es inútil. Sigue ardiendo como papel y el dolor lo enloquece.

Finalmente los gritos cesan, y cae al suelo hecho una antorcha llameante.

Wandering se acerca, y arranca un brazo calcinado, chorreando grasa equina en llamas, y lo muerde. Mastica la carne saboreándola, y luego arranca otro trozo de carne. Una vez ha comido la mitad del brazo, arroja el hueso. Extiende sus alas y vuela, destruyendo con ondas de viento las casas y reduciendo la piedra a arenilla.

Algunos Zelotes rojos tratan de detenerlo, pero el pegaso de las eras los detiene sin esfuerzo y los pulveriza con vibraciones blancas de sus cascos.

—¡Yo soy el Dios de tus padres! —grita. Y la tierra, como queriendo secundarlo, tiembla violentamente

Sus hermanos lo miran estupefactos, sus ojos grandes como pelotas de fútbol.

—¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? —pregunta uno.

* * *

><p>El suelo del edificio se tambalea, como remecido por un Dios.<p>

Reaver y Shadow Leader clavan sus armas al suelo para no caer, mientras trozos de material y arenilla caen del techo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se pregunta el Rey Sombra, tratando de mantenerse en pie.

—¡Terremoto! —grita Pinkie Pie.

El muro se rompe como una ramita, y el Rey Sombra el puesto a volar por un casco rápido como un trueno. Shadow Leader siente un poco de miedo, pero se va enseguida apenas toma en cuenta la presencia de Discord.

—¡Muéstrate, cobarde!

Del polvo levantado por el derrumbe, dos ojos, blancos como hueso pulido, parecen brillar. La polvareda se difumina cuando un aura blanca se enciende.

—¡Carne fresca!

Antes de que Shadow Leader pueda reaccionar, un pegaso gris casi más grande que él se abalanza, y con los dientes le arranca un trozo de carne de su hombro.

—¡Hijo de...!

No alcanza a finalizar su frase, ya que los potentes cascos del anónimo monstruo lo sujetan, lo levantan y lo arrojan por la ventana como si el Zelote no fuera nada más que un fardo de paja.

Las seis retroceden, intimidadas y asustadas. Reaver va junto a ellas.

—¡Carne fresca! —grita de nuevo al ver a Discord— ¡Carne fresca y deliciosa!

—¡_Ven aquí, Chieftain_! —responde la Quimera con una voz horrible, una sinfonía de estridencia que los obliga a cubrirse los oídos— ¡_Maté a otros como tú hace años_!

—¡Yo luché contra tus padres! —grita el desconocido pegaso— ¡Yo soy el Dios de tus padres!

Y se elevan.

Desde el cielo estrellado se atacan, el fuego latiendo en sus corazones volviéndose destrucción pura. En un amplio radio es caos puro. Los pájaros sufren ataques cardíacos y caen en pleno vuelo, la tierra se agrieta. El agua tiene sabor amargo, las frutas hierven y revientan. La piedra se ablanda, la sangre se coagula, los ojos lloran. Las ranas mueren, los peces saltan a tierra, los ponis se arrancan el cabello, los dragones se azotan la cabeza. Los _changeling_ gritan y la Princesa se revuelca en el polvo presa de un fuego que solo la quema a ella.

Ambos se alejan y se golpean como truenos germánicos. Escalera al infierno, migraciones secretas. Son cosas que ambos ven cuando chocan golpes. Ojos cerrados, sangre, gargantas abiertas, pechos de mujer, bombas atómicas. Legados de eras que se van, dos parejas haciendo el amor, la tierra muriendo al peso de tanta basura con etiqueta humana, el fuego reluciente haciendo hervir el mar. Cosas que ambos ven cuando se golpean.

Es tanto poder que la tierra estalla. Son borrones que van de aquí para allá. Revientan arboles en el Bosque, revientan rocas en la montaña y tesoros en el lago. Casas estallan en Ponyville y la Torre de Star Swirl el Barbudo se resquebraja.

Y vuelven a chocar, son adrenalina pura en las venas abiertas del cielo, desparramando su ira como ingenios de napalm sobre Equestria.

El Chieftain es libre, y golpea como sólo él sabe golpear.

_—Los yokhama fueron destructivos pero eran débiles. Nosotros podemos darte la verdadera fuerza._

—¡La única fuerza que existe es la fuerza para destruir! ¡Todo lo demás es basura!

—_Ya te has dado cuenta que vender tu alma trae muchos beneficios. ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros?_ —susurra Discord.

—¡No vendí mi alma! —grita el Chieftain— ¡Sólo lucho contra el destino apoyado por el único ser que me ha apoyado: Yo!

Como un misil norteamericano se dispara y estalla en el estómago de Discord. El draconequus abre la boca tratando de captar aire.

_—¡Tu aliado yokhama murió hace cien millones de años!_

—Sí, murió hace cien millones de años en este mundo. Pero sigue vivo, en infinitos mundos —sonríe, y su puño arde en llamas antes de cantar con voz trémula:

_Ven a mi propio ser, al alba mía,  
>hasta las soledades coronadas,<br>el reino muerto vive todavía._

* * *

><p>Celestia contempla asombrada como los <em>changelings<em> se toman de los cascos. En un parpadeo sus ojos se vuelven verdes y brillantes, como los que tenían en el ataque a Canterlot. Quiere girarse, está preocupada por Twilight, siente el poder de Discord libre, quiere hacer algo, pero los _changelings_ la detienen con suavidad.

_"¡No puedo quedarme aquí! ¡Aunque esté herida y cubierta de saliva, puedo ayudar a Twilight y a sus amigas!"_

—¡No haga eso! —dice un _changeling_ con una firmeza inusual— ¡Descanse! Y no tema, pues ya vienen refuerzos.

* * *

><p>Las seis amigas parecen conejos tratando de escapar del derrumbe de su conejera. Pierden pie y caen rodando, presas de extraños males que hacen que no sientan sus gargantas y líquidos amarillos salgan de sus ojos.<p>

Los Elementos de la Armonía reaccionan y brillan, cubriéndolas con un escudo. Ellas pronto se sienten mejor, y tratan de ubicar a Reaver con la mirada. Él también está protegido por aquella magia tan extraña.

Antes de que puedan procesar bien qué pasa, entre el polvo alzándose con furor y las vigas cayendo, cae Discord envuelto en llamas. Prefieren cerrar los ojos a ver como se retuerce como una babosa envuelta en sal.

_"¿Qué está pasando?"_

El Chieftain aterriza como un asteroide, con la cabeza gacha, las alas tocando el suelo y la crin cubriendo su frente y formando una sombra inquietante en sus ojos.

Discord parece concentrar todo el fuego en su boca. El Chieftain se arroja y lo golpea en el estómago, haciendo que el draconequus vomite algo horrible.

Las seis amigas sienten ganas de vomitar al ver los apéndices duros como caparazones de araña que patalean al aire, saliendo de una masa asquerosa e informa que parece algo salido de la nariz en el peor resfriado. Y de hecho, casi llegan a autoconvencerse de que aquello es sólo fluido nasal, cuando las patas tocan tierra y comienza a arrastrarse hacia ellas. Fluttershy grita y Pinkie Pie vomita.

Entonces una ráfaga de fuego pulveriza a aquella cosa. El Chieftain se ríe y su risa parece el aletear de mil cuervos.

Discord en tanto se sobajea su abdomen.

—¡Me duele mi pancita! ¿Qué tenía esa cosa, garfios? ¡Me duele, me duele, me duele! —pero de pronto el dolor desaparece, o algo dentro de él florece, o tal vez se da cuenta de que está exagerando— ¡Veo la luz! ¡Y quema! —arde y cae convertido en cenizas, pero aquellas cenizas se rearman de nuevo en él— ¡Oh, qué colores, nunca los había visto así! ¡Por alguna razón el mundo es más hermoso ahora! —de la nada trae puesto un atuendo hippie de colores vivos, el cabello largo hasta su cola— ¡Todo es tan hermoso! ¡Y lo sería aún más si los árboles en vez de fruta dieran juguetes!

Los Elementos de la Armonía centellan, y pronto las seis ponis ya se sienten mejor. Se rodean de magia, y aunque ellas no lo notan, todos los daños causados en la pelea son reparados. Los corazones detenidos vuelven a latir, las aguas se desenturbien y los cielos se abren para dar paso a la lluvia.

—¡Rápido! —grita Twilight.

—¿Qué? ¡No, esperen! —grita Discord.

Demasiado tarde. El rayo lo rodea, y pronto ya es una estatua de piedra, en la misma posición que antes. Círculo de magia y poder desconocido.

—¡Tontas! —grita Shadow Leader rodando por el suelo resquebrajado.

El Chieftain sonríe como un sol invicto, sus ojos blancos oscurecidos como la nieve en penumbra. La tierra se remece como un cuerpo levantándose, y el Rey Sombra como un gusano se arrastra.

—¡Reaver!

—¡Fluttershy!

Noche de mil luciérnagas, estrella enamorada de la luna, susurros de pies gemelos. Escalera hacia lo celeste, amor, amor hasta un nuevo sol. Y desde su copa sangrienta caen, como gotas de vino y agua, los recuerdos de una raza, una raza ya olvidada...

El Chieftain deja que sus recuerdos caigan y toquen a los desdichados que bajo él tratan de escapar.

—Yo soy el Dios de tus padres, del río y de todos los vientos. Yo estuve aquí cuando en vez de llamarse "Equestria", esta tierra se llamaba "Europa", y por ese entonces toda la comida y el dinero estaban teñidos con sangre. Yo soy el Dios de tus abuelos, cuando volaban aquí los cisnes y en la Torre de Canterlot había Reyes-Dioses sedientos de dinero, vírgenes y sangre.

* * *

><p>Reaver trata de no perder de vista a Fluttershy. <em>"¡Ten cuidado, por favor!"<em>

A través del derrumbe trata de llegar hasta ella. Pero tropieza.

Dolorido, levanta con terror la cabeza y trata de ubicar a su amor. _"¡Por favor!"_

A su cabeza acuden todos los derrumbes en la mina donde casi muere. Sí, recuerda, es igual a lo que está viviendo ahora, y sus amigas están en peligro.

—¡Traten de salir de aquí! —grita, pero la arenilla le obliga a cerrar los ojos.

—¡Reaver! —grita Fluttershy. _"¡Sé fuerte!"_

—¡Fluttershy! ¡NOOO! —grita al ver que las vigas caen y lo que es el rostro asustado de la pegaso desparece tras el abrazo de la piedra.

_"¡NOOO! ¡NOOO! ¡FLUTTERSHYYY!"_

Cae de rodillas sin importarle nada, ni su vida. Sus ojos están abiertos como platos, su boca desencajada, y él completamente ausente.

Recuerda cuando se conocieron, aquel día tan lejano cuando él era pobre y ella estaba viva...

_—Emmm, señor, ¿se encuentra bien? —le dijo ella con su voz de ángel, mirándolo con sus bellos ojos de ángel._

_—S-sí, n-no t-te p-preocupes —contestó él, con sus huesos rotos y el rostro ensangrentado._

_"¡Fluttershy! ¡No puede ser, no!"_

¡Ella era feliz sin él! ¡Las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas de saqueador y caen a la tierra!

—No te lo perdonaré... ¿cómo te atreves? —susurra ausente. Alrededor de él la tierra vibra, y piedrecillas comienzan a flotar hacia arriba. Relámpagos vienen a morir en la tierra pero no se divisan nubes. El Chieftain lo mira intrigado, al igual que Shadow Leader el Zelote.

Su crin y cola por momentos se erizan y se vuelven blancas, para luego regresar a su posición y color normal.

¡Pero qué importa! ¡Fluttershy está muerta! ¡Murió gritando su nombre! ¡Murió con sus amigas!

—¡Eres un maldito! —grita con fuerza mirando al Chieftain. Se rodea de un aura color aqua que se hace más y más nítida.

Fluttershy...

Fluttershy...

Fluttershy...

...bajo los escombros...

—¡JAMÁS TE LO PERDONARÉÉÉÉÉ!

Reaver grita como nunca antes ningún poni ha gritado jamás. El suelo bajo él se rompe, ondas color aqua salen de su alrededor, y en el cielo negro de la noche caen relámpagos aunque no hay nubes de tormenta.

Hay una explosión de luz y polvo, y tanto el Zelote como el Chieftain tienen que cubrirse los ojos.

Su grito rasga los oídos. Los ojos del saqueador se vuelven blancos por un instante, y luego regresan a la normalidad. Pero sus irises ahora no son negro, sino verdes como los de Applejack. Y el gris de su crin y cola se ha aclarado tanto que casi parece blanco, alborotándose como si le llegara el viento desde todas partes.

Sobre su piel oscura se marcan tatuajes, azules y delgados como el rayado de una cebra.

Arruga y extensión, como la semilla de la tierra germinando entre espumosos huracanes, sobre las plumas de la cordillera, espeso mar de noches tarahumaras, crepúsculo dormido acariciado por los néctares universales de la inmensa eternidad rocosa, de las cisternas celestiales de la luna, de las carnales noches manantiales. Y desde sus ojos transmarinos mira una moneda marchita antigua como los corazones.

_"¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué importa?"_

Reaver mira sus cascos, sin entender ya nada, ni su nombre.

—¡PAGARÁS, MALDITO! —grita a todo lo que pueden gritar sus pulmones.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Acto Seis: <em>**  
><strong><em>El poder de Fluttershy<em>**

El yokhama ojos de gorrión contempla la vastedad de su mundo olvidado. Piel oscura, pelo oscuro con ojos de oscura sombra. En el mundo resecado el viento irradiado silba su canción llena de muertes y la tierra, roja y ardiente, eleva sus coros fúnebres.

Levanta la cabeza y sonríe mientras se cruza de brazos.

—Aquí, la guerra nuclear acabó con el mundo antes de que terminara el fanfic. Si algún yo, en algún mundo paralelo, oye la súplica de esta ánima, por favor termínelo y termínelo bien. Tengo una idea que quizá sirva.

Como atravesando de una célula a otra, la idea cruza infinitos soles hasta dar vuelta al mundo para entrar en otro.

El yokhama ojos de gorrión encera un sable ligero y afilado como garra de puma. Piel oscura, pelo oscuro con ojos de oscura sombra. A su alrededor es piedra dura; las paredes del castillo se alzan como árboles; desde afuera sopla el suave albor de un día de sol.

Blande un poco su arma y entonces recibe la idea. Sonríe con sus dientes torcidos.

—Estaría bien colocar eso, pero aquí no hay computadoras; las había en la Tierra pero aquí no. A ver si en otro Universo Paralelo sí resulta.

Como un arroyo de estrellas, la idea se marcha, se envuelve en las galaxias y se traduce en un millón de idiomas. Como una enzima entrando en la célula, pasa a otro mundo.

El yokhama ojos de gorrión limpia una AK-47. Piel oscura, pelo oscuro con ojos de oscura sombra. En el cielo gris se marcan siluetas de aviones; el aire canta una muda canción de balas.

Él no sonríe.

—Acá hay guerra civil y el fic se fue a la mierda. Prueba en otro mundo.

Y así la idea salta. Vuela a través del Vacío, saluda estrellas fugaces y traspasa el tejido, la pared celular del Universo, para entrar en otro.

El pegaso ojos de gorrión le da de comer a un cuervo. Piel oscura, pelo oscuro con ojos de oscura sombra. Afuera la noche silba, las cigarras cantan y los amantes y hechiceros se reúnen para crear futuras vidas. En la luna está la silueta de un caballo con un cuerno.

Su espalda con alas arrancadas refulge a la luz de la luna.

—No está mal, no está mal; pero para que resulte tiene que ir al Universo de al lado. Yo no escribo sobre ponis, escribo sobre yokhamas, también llamados "humanos".

El yokhama ojos de gorrión come un plato de porotos con rienda. Piel oscura, pelo oscuro con ojos de oscura sombra. Como un león al acecho levanta un poco la cabeza, deja de comer unos segundos, y como una antena de radio, recibe toda la idea.

—No está mal; le dará un toque metafísico al fanfic.

Y mucho más lejos de allí, en un Universo que parece una red de pesca, una entidad de piel como marfil lanza un soplido, y en su aliento va una canción que recita sin cesar: _"Lámpara caída, sol caído. Sol caído, lámpara oscura. Lámpara nueva, Lámpara... para otro Sol"._

* * *

><p>La Reina Chrysalis estaba durmiendo cuando recibió una Señal. Despertó como acostumbran despertarse los <em>changelings<em>, con un zumbido y un susurro.

_"Ellos se habían unido a esa banda de mercenarios. ¿Qué los motiva a reanudar sus contactos con el Enjambre?"_

—Madre, ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta una pequeña _changeling_, asomándose de su nido-capullo. Es parecida a ella hasta en los agujeros de sus patas.

—Nada, Vespa —contesta con la mente en otro lado—. Ahora tengo que ocuparme de algunos asuntos. Quédate aquí con tu hermanita.

—Pero mamá...

—¡Sin peros! —contesta firme; pero al parecer se arrepiente, se acerca a ella y le acaricia la cabeza—. Escucha, si te hace sentir mejor, le diré a tu hermano que te venga a cuidar.

—¡Sí! ¡Que te vaya bien, mamá!

Grita alegremente ella. Chrysalis sonríe y besa su frente. Luego sale de la cueva. _"Vespa es muy dulce. No será una Reina despiadada. Elytron debe ser el Rey"._

—¡Madre! ¿Lo sentiste?

Su hijo está de pie. Es muy joven pero aún así es casi tan alto como ella. Esbelto como un venado, sobre sus hombros dos gruesos élitros negros que cubren su espalda y dan la impresión de una capa; su color es verde, y sus patas, en vez de agujeros, tienen manchas negras. Sus ojos son rojos y sus colmillos son más gruesos que los de ella. En vez de poseer un cuerno, posee dos, más cortos pero igual de irregulares, y su crin blanca cae entre ellos como una cascada.

_"Elytron. Mi hijo mayor. La esperanza del Enjambre"._

Los _changelings_ podían reproducirse por dos formas. Una era la común: la Reina ponía una infinidad de huevos, y cada miembro del enjambre fecundaba uno; así nacía la gran mayoría del pueblo _changeling_, el grueso del Enjambre.

El otro modo era reservado para dar a luz a los Reyes. Un Zángano de probado valor la fecundaba interiormente, y luego el huevo con el futuro Príncipe adentro era puesto en un lugar especial para asegurar su crecimiento.

Al menos así era cuando las gárgolas llenaban el mundo, y el amor era tan abundante como las moscas. Pero los _changelings_ están casi extintos: su Enjambre es el único que va quedando. _"Elytron y sus hermanas son el futuro"._

Chrysalis ya lo tenía todo planeado. Cuando Maggot, Vespa y Larva crecieran, se volverían Reinas; Elytron las fecundaría y así darían inicio a otros tres Enjambres _changelings_. La raza se salvaría, demasiadas especies importantes habían muerto ya por la ignorancia de los ponis, empezando por las gárgolas...

—Hijo, claro que lo sentí. Como Reyes, la Mente Enjambre es parte de nosotros.

—¿Quieres que reúna a los guerreros para lanzar un ataque?

—No —"_Eres demasiado valioso como para que arriesgues tu vida"—._ Iré yo.

—Madre, con el debido respeto...

—Iré yo —dice con firmeza—. Tú debes cuidar el nido.

Claramente el joven quiere protestar, pero se aguanta.

—Como ordenes, Madre —dice haciendo una pequeña reverencia. La Reina, débilmente iluminada por el brillo del liquen luminiscente, sonríe y sus colmillos parecen dos líneas de luz.

_"Lo he educado bien. Podrán decir que soy una mala Reina, pero no una mala madre"._

—Sé que lo harás bien —le dice abrazándolo.

—Cuídate, Madre —dice él, aparentando seriedad. Pero en el fondo ella sabe que está preocupado y a punto de rogarle que no vaya.

La Reina baja. Un par de Obreros clase Heraldo la ayudan a ponerse su armadura: de orihalcón como bronce brillante, y una capa de color verde con el escudo del Pueblo Mágico bordado en negro.

La Mente Enjambre es la consciencia hecha de mil consciencias: todos saben lo que tienen que hacer antes de que se lo tengan que decir. Aún mientras ella subía los peldaños, en la zona superior del nido ya se formaba su escolta en correcta formación: dos docenas de Guerreros clase Nefilim, con armaduras y escudos de orihalcón, lanzas con punta de resinacero y capa verdes; más seis Guerreros clase Behemoth, grandes y feroces con colmillos como sables.

No necesita gritar una orden para que sus _changelings_ abrieran sus élitros y volaran. En los labios de la Reina va dibujada una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Cuando Wandering y Reaver chocan, el cielo parece quebrarse. El casco del saqueador impacta y rebota en el pecho del gigantesco Chieftain. Los ojos sin pupilas centellan bajo el ceño fruncido. Los cascos grises casi impactan contra el rostro de Reaver, pero él los esquiva sin problemas. El saqueador golpea con sus cascos delanteros en dirección al rostro de Wandering, pero él lo bloquea con sus cascos. Entonces, impulsándose con sus alas, gira sobre sí mismo y lo patea en el mentón, con la fuerza suficiente para impulsarlo hacia atrás. El titán gris, enfurecido, intenta golpearlo.<p>

A la velocidad de las alas del colibrí, ellos golpean y detienen golpeas, fintan, retroceden y avanzan. Se mueven tan rápido que cada uno parece tener seis patas delanteras.

Shadow Leader y el Rey Sombra los ven, boquiabiertos, entre las ruinas del bastión. Poco a poco el lugar se llena de fanáticos y Zelotes, quienes miran aterrados el cielo.

Los cuatro hermanos Wing parecen conejos asustados al alero de un almacén semidestruido, aún sin comprender nada.

Stormnight, Stein, el Doctor y el Enmascarado consiguen abrirse paso a través de las rocas seguidos por un montón de abominaciones. Ellos miran hacia arriba y se asombran, pero no tienen tiempo de quedarse mirando.

—Esas almas... —susurra Stein, más sorprendido que todos los ahí reunidos—. Esas almas no se comparan a nada de lo que he visto —y dice esto porque en el pecho del Chieftain ve bailar a cuatro almas exactamente iguales.

Los dos contendientes chocan antebrazos y hay una explosión de aire que disuelve nubes y quiebra tejas.

—¡Yo soy el Dios de tus padres!

—¡No me interesa! ¡Te mataré!

El golpe que el Chieftain le da lo obliga a retroceder varios metros en el aire. El Chieftain se ríe.

_"Fluttershy. Rarity. Applejack. Twilight. Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie. ¡Muertas! ¡Las vengaré!"_

Detrás del saqueador se reúnen nubes negras queriendo anunciar lluvia. Su crin cubre sus ojos proyectando sombra sobre ellos.

* * *

><p>Sin embargo, con la explosión de poder, de la destrucción surgió la vida.<p>

Cuando las rocas comenzaban a llover desde el techo, Twilight conjuró un escudo para proteger a sus amigas. Un gran domo de energía que las rodeó y detuvo toda la tonelada de piedra y concreto que se les vino encima. Con magia igualmente la unicornio hizo rodar la materia que las impedía salir. Ahora están ahí, entre piedras del tamaño de mantícoras, como seis conejos, como seis amigas.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —pregunta Fluttershy, asustada, el miedo apretando su voz hasta volverlo apenas un susurro.

—No lo sé pero lo mejor será buscar un refugio —dice Twilight. Por fortuna, Pinkie encuentra un lugar aparentemente seguro, y las seis van allí.

—¿ Y Reaver? —vuelve a preguntar Fluttershy.

Las seis se miran entre sí, pensando con temor que tal vez el pegaso esté atrapado bajo las piedras. Pero entonces levantan las cabezas, alertadas por un aullido de fuego. Ven asombradas a un pegaso marrón... ¿Es Reaver? ¡Sí, debe él, tiene una Cutie Mark en forma de pala y picota! Pero tiene ojos verdes, rayas azules y crin blanca...

—¿Es Reaver? —pregunta una. Quizás Rarity.

—Le pasó algo raro... —dice otra. Tal vez Rainbow Dash.

—Eso no es magia, definitivamente no lo es, pero es tan parecida a la magia... —dice otra. Seguramente Twilight.

Las seis miran con sus ojos clavados en ambos contendientes. ¿Quién es ese demente pegaso gris que tiene agua roja cubriéndole toda una pata? ¿Qué diantres le pasó a Reaver?

Hebras de magia y de viento, como espadas celestes ardientes, cubren la noche pura. De pronto, como un parpadeo, de su casco derecho salta una chispa. Y luego otra. Un sonido como el de un millón de pájaros resuena cuando su casco se ilumina y fulgura como si amasara relámpagos vivos. Una canción de mil panderos de piedra, el sonido del metal rasgado.

* * *

><p>La tierra se remece, como un Dios.<p>

—¿Qué carajo? —pregunta un Zelote, y todos piensan lo mismo mientras miran asustados y asombrados esa contienda.

Reaver levanta la cabeza. De sus ojos sólo brilla el odio alumbrado por sus relámpagos.

—¡TE MATARÉ!

Grita el saqueador mientras gira en un rizo interior, extendiendo su casco hacia su enemigo.

El Chieftain no parece sorprendido. Vuela a velocidad normal mientras extiende su propio brazo, despreciando completamente los rayos. Algo así como una azul galaxia del tamaño de una pelota de tenis se forma en su casco estirado.

—¡Yo soy el Dios de tus padres, del río, de los vientos, de todas las aguas!

Aceleran más en el tramo final. Algunos de los espectadores quieren huir, pero ya es muy tarde.

Chocan. Ambos se rodean de luz como si entre los dos formaran un pequeño sol. Una esfera de luz y energía los rodea, y se hace más y más grande, hasta reventar.

Es una onda como el soplido de cien dragones. Todos vuelan hacia atrás, empujados por una fuerza que desconocen. El cielo se ilumina como un sol de medianoche.

* * *

><p>La tierra se remece, como un Dios.<p>

Hebras de magia y de viento, como espadas celestes ardientes, cubren la noche pura como marañas de peces. Lunas de agua y harina como panecillos en el fondo del plato; migajas de sal y tierra despeñándose por el bosque, bosque, bosque. Ajos de estrella menguante, ocultándose por la esquina; la piedra rasca y araña el cielo con la lija de su dientes. La escalera piramidal señala como un dedo cortado hacia el horizonte. En la noche menos noche, noche de la noche, noche. Un rumor de camelias viene desde donde el río tañe y llora su amor lleno de peces. Abrazos de luz y amor, puñado de arenas sanguinarias, sueños rojos.

Y ellos cantan su canción, con la furia de un león herido, haciendo saltar las piedras al cielo, como si las obras de los ponis fueran juguetes de niño.

La muerte ruge portando truenos.

Bajo la bóveda de las alturas se ilustraban cientos de combates, yokhamas de piel oscura peleando, ponis de colores oscuros peleando, Wandering y Reaver enfrentándose con todas sus vidas entre sí. Pronuncian gritos olvidados. Y las gotas de otro mundo, un mundo muerto, muerto, muerto, vuelven a caer sobre ellos. Humanos muertos soñando con amor. Humanos muertos destripando a un caballo. Humanos muertos con armas de pesadilla levando la muerte y el olvido a otros-como-ellos encogidos de terror ante sus indiferencias. Montañas de piedra dejando salir humo negro, como volcanes, envenenando el aire. Jinetes de criaturas metálicas con ruedas. Desesperados, muchos fanáticos gimen y los monstruos se arrancan los ojos con sus garras intentando no ver. Geometrías de agua y luz, un escozor en el alma, cosquillas en el corazón cuando el mundo alrededor de ellos se remece hasta la médula.

Arrastrándose como gusanos heridos, sienten un alivio desconocido cuando la luz desaparece y ven la sangre manchar el brazo derecho del Chieftain, desde el hombro hasta el casco. Pero no parece sentir dolor.

—¡Te mataré, maldito! —grita Reaver mientras su aura aumenta en intensidad y poder— ¡Morirás como murieron mis amigas!

* * *

><p>Todas están aterradas. Por la fortuna de estar ocultas tras los enormes bloques de piedra dran y piedra bruja, no pueden ver las visiones de pesadilla, los humanos calcinados, los misiles fantasmas hendiendo el cielo. Y es que la piedra bruja, con su color arcilloso y su vetas-como-paja, tiene propiedades mágicas desconocidas para los unicornios. Pero no para los habitantes del Bosque Everfree...<p>

Twilight se atreve a echar un vistazo

—¡Por Equestria! ¡Reaver está luchando con el monstruo de hace rato!

—¿Quién está ganando? —pregunta Rainbow.

—No sé, ni quiero saberlo —dice Twilight volviendo a esconderse

A su alrededor, por alguna razón, aquel lugar parece ser odiosamente más grande. Pero ellas no pueden saberlos; Twilight desconoce lo que es un _thrinos_, pues hasta Celestia ha olvidado las antiguas tradiciones. No, no, no, ellas no pueden saber que las dimensiones se funden como al enrollar un pergamino; no pueden saber que los sueños y los espíritus, las abstracciones y lo concreto ahora bailan y bailan sin reconocerse bajo la máscara. Y tampoco pueden saber, ninguna de ellas, que con artes arcanas construyeron aquel lugar en dos dimensiones; una Material y otra Espiritual.

¿Cómo podrían saberlo? La antigüedad precedió al olvido; Equestria y lo remoto distanciándose cada vez más con el lento pasar del tiempo. Dos tradiciones paralelas pero ignoradas.

—Tenemos que seguir, no podemos perder el tiempo —dice Twilight.

—Pero, pero... ¿Qué pasará con Reaver? —pregunta Fluttershy. Ella desearía estar en cualquier parte menos ahí donde están ahora.

—Él lo entenderá. Lo mejor es salir de aquí con Discord, lo esperaremos afuera, pero ahora no podemos darnos el lujo de arriesgarnos a más peligros —contesta Twilight.

Un rugido como una tormenta de leones. Al ver cómo Reaver se lanza a la pelea logran ver que está lleno de rabia. A ninguna le gusta verlo así. De hecho, a ninguna le gusta nada de lo que está pasando y todas están asustadas, aunque no se dan cuenta o no lo demuestran.

Ellas toman la estatua de Discord y tratan de salir. Ven que el patio se llena de soldados que van a tomar posiciones, docenas de sectarios con cuchillos como garras, Zelotes rojos y mercenarios.

—¡Te mataré!— grita Reaver fuera de sí, atacando al monstruo— ¡Te odio! ¡Fluttershy no merecía morir! —grita enfurecido golpeándolo.

Ballesteros, arqueros, otros instalan escorpiones o cargan las saetas de los _polybolos_. Las seis se esconden y esperan a que los guardias se vayan, o por lo menos, que no miren hacia el lado donde están ellas.

Pero aunque trotan a su lado, no les prestan atención. a lo lejos, en dirección a una de las puertas, se oye un sonido que ellas no conocen. El sonido de las flechas chocando contra los escudos.

Ellas aprovechan que su sector queda desierto para salir y llevarse la estatua del draconequus. Pero Fluttershy, por alguna razón, decide hablarle al saqueador.

—¡Reaver, estamos bien! —grita Fluttershy. Sí, ella grita, aunque sus cinco amigas le hacen señas de que se calle.

Aunque es un grito despacio. Pero por alguna extraña razón, o su voz es más fuerte, o los oídos del saqueador son muy sensibles, o sencillamente algún Dios así quiso, que su grito fuera escuchado por Reaver. Él se voltea al oírla, y al verla sonríe tanto que parce una media luna centellando junto a otra luna más grande. Se alegra tanto que sus colores se llenan de vida. Le regresa el alma al cuerpo.

Pero el Chieftain aprovecha su distracción y lo golpea, arrojándolo al suelo, mientras grita como una bestia.

Saltan piedrecillas como balas a todas direcciones, y algunas flechas perdidas se clavan cerca de ellas (una atraviesa la crin de Pinkie Pie). Las seis amigas buscan donde esconderse, y se ocultan nuevamente tras los fieles e impertérritos restos de las rocas.

El horrendo Chieftain desciende, y contra Reaver continúa su pelea. Se mueven a gran velocidad, saltan luces y destellos. Pero en un momento, el gigante hace un movimiento que el saqueador no calcula que va hacia él, y recibe con su rostro el casco del tamaño de un plato. El impacto es suficiente como para arrojarlo al suelo y dejar un cráter como el de los meteoritos.

Fluttershy se arriesga a salir de su escondite, aun con las advertencias de sus amigas.

—¡Reaver, tú puedes! ¡No te rindas!

* * *

><p>—¡Reaver, tú puedes! ¡No te rindas!<p>

La vocecilla de Fluttershy lo llena de fuerzas. _"Ellas están bien y deben salir. No debo dejarme llevar por esta ira que me consume. A decir verdad, ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué son estas rayas y este resplandor? ¿Qué me ha ocurrido?"._

Piensa confundido. Siente... siente como si en vez de corazón tuviera un huracán. Como si él fuera un terremoto o un volcán en erupción.

_"No hay tiempo para estupideces. Voy a detener a ese villano"._

Piensa decidido. Se eleva, recordando sus días como Shadowbolt, cuando con todos sus compañeros saltaban dentro de los huracanes y dejaban que fuera el propio ciclón que los elevara al cielo.

Se impulsa. Hace el mejor casadh-draai de su vida..

* * *

><p>Harek y sus Iron Walkers toman a los sectarios por sorpresa. Surgiendo como del aire, blanden sus armas y las hienden. Orgullosos veteranos de los Tercios Viejos de Ándalos, guerreros-jaguar de Anáhuac; Skirmishers provenientes de la Montaña, soldados-lobo búfalos, saqueadores de Greifland. Gente de todo el Oeste levantando sus armas, surgiendo como de la noche para matar. En formación cerrada ya ha matado cada uno a uno, cuando la alarma resuena y pueden ver a lo lejos las legiones de pesadilla yendo a combatirlos. Sin embargo nadie tiene miedo. Harek conoce a los suyos y sabe que no van a retroceder. De un movimiento se quitan los escudos que llevan a la espalda; son grandes, ovalados, hecho con madera y láminas de furwood, reforzado con hierro. Tal como ya han ensayado varias veces, hacen una formación de tortuga, alzando los escudos como si fueran un tejado. La primera andada de flechas los hace gruñir y crujir el furwood, pero se mantienen firmes. La segunda lluvia de dardos apenas parece lluvia sobre ellos.<p>

—¡Caminantes de Hierro, caminemos! —grita sonriendo Harek, el Capitán, la guitarra y el hacha bajo los harapos, sobre la cota de malla.

* * *

><p>—¡Reaver, tú puedes! ¡No te rindas!<p>

La vocecilla de Fluttershy lo llena de fuerzas. _"Ellas están bien y deben salir. No debo dejarme llevar por esta ira que me consume. A decir verdad, ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué son estas rayas y este resplandor? ¿Qué me ha ocurrido?"._

Piensa confundido. Siente... siente como si en vez de corazón tuviera un huracán. Como si él fuera un terremoto o un volcán en erupción.

_"No hay tiempo para estupideces. Voy a detener a ese villano"._

Piensa decidido. Se eleva, recordando sus días como Shadowbolt, cuando con todos sus compañeros saltaban dentro de los huracanes y dejaban que fuera el propio ciclón que los elevara al cielo.

Se impulsa. Hace el mejor casadh-draai de su vida.

* * *

><p>Recuerdos, recuerdos, recuerdos. No sabe cuál de todas las memorias es la suya. La ciudad de Temuco... ¿O era Uruk? No, no, él provenía de la lejana Alejandría..., de las Pirámides en Giza. Sus manos ayudaron a levantar el Coloso de Rodas; una vida inició la primera piedra de la Gran Muralla, y otra vida puso la piedra final. Sus dedos marcaron letras cuneiformes, marcaron jeroglíficos, tallaron ruedas de carro. La mitad la mitad de sus vidas fueron artesanos y constructores.<p>

Estuvo ahí, cantando, cuando el primer maya escribió los secretos de los Dioses del Exterior, la canción de la miel, la simetría-como-panal del Tikal dorado. Estuvo contando nudos, cuando largas cadenas de hombres y llamas elevaron piedra a piedra, al Machu Picchu en el tejado del cielo. De sus dedos fríos se escribió el primer _haiku_, una tarde de primavera bajo los pétalos de cerezo movidos por la brisa. Una vez, compartió un cigarrillo con alguien de apellido Tolkien. Otra vez se emborrachó, bebiendo un barril de amontillado con un tal Edgar Allan Poe, y pasó la noche balbuceando sobre cuervos. Y entre una vida y otra hubieron cien años de soledad. La mitad de sus vidas fueron escritores o motores de escritores.

Pero otros hubieron que blandían mazos, hachas y cuchillos (nunca espadas). Uno de nombre Egipcio que blandía una maza de cobre. Los romanos lo mataron varias veces: una vez, etrusco, otra vez, persa, otra vez, griego, otra vez, celta, otra vez, germano. Cabalgó dos veces el mismo caballo, una vez siguiendo a Atila el Huno, otra vez siguiendo a Gengis Khan. Usando la bandera de la tierra siguió a un hombre como un jaguar llamado Tecún Umán. Una tarde de araucarias torturó a un tipo, un tal Pedro de Valdivia, y los monitos del monte lo animaban tras cada crueldad. La mitad de la mitad de sus vidas fue un guerrero (pero jamás un soldado).

Es un hombre, diez mil hombres, un poni, diez mil ponis. Las cosas se suceden rápidamente como las estaciones: una mañana de sol, un desayuno, manos frías, el acero, la piedra, los mastodontes, la agricultura, las ruedas, los ejércitos, la paz del fuego, el fuego como un fuego, mastodontes otra vez.

Otras cosas más mundanas lo turbaban. Leer infinidad de libros, sacar cálculos que no recordaba, recibir buenas y malas calificaciones. Ver a uno-como-él transformándose en un simio gigante y mucho más adelante, en un guerrero rubio con el resplandor del sol en sí mismo. Recuerda crecer tantas veces... tantas veces siendo viejo, joven, niño... ¿O era al revés? ¿Primero era niño y luego viejo?

El Chieftain lucha con todas sus vidas. Algunas le dicen qué sí y otras que no.

No queda espacio para Wandering Wing. Mejor dicho, son demasiados Wanderings en un solo cuerpo.

* * *

><p>—¡Reaver, tú puedes! ¡No te rindas!<p>

La vocecilla de Fluttershy lo llena de fuerzas. _"Ellas están bien y deben salir. No debo dejarme llevar por esta ira que me consume. A decir verdad, ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué son estas rayas y este resplandor? ¿Qué me ha ocurrido?"._

Piensa confundido. Siente... siente como si en vez de corazón tuviera un huracán. Como si él fuera un terremoto o un volcán en erupción.

_"No hay tiempo para estupideces. Voy a detener a ese villano"._

Piensa decidido. Se eleva, recordando sus días como Shadowbolt, cuando con todos sus compañeros saltaban dentro de los huracanes y dejaban que fuera el propio ciclón que los elevara al cielo.

Se impulsa. Hace el mejor casadh-draai de su vida.

* * *

><p>Los ojos de las nubes se vuelven girasoles.<p>

El saqueador extiende su puño. El Chieftain como un trueno extiende el suyo.

Cada vez más cerca. Tormenta y horda.

Terremoto y tribu.

Tornado y tiempo.

Volcán y ancestros.

Pero cuando sus cascos van a impactar, algo pasa. El grotesco Chieftain parece dividirse como una célula. En el Mundo Material no se puede ver, pero en el Mundo Espiritual sí que se ve algo. Se ve cómo el Chieftain siniestro se divide como una célula, y de él salen tres pegasos grises de épocas pretéritas; y dos yokhamas de piel oscura, fantasmas de épocas oscuras.

En el centro, queda un pequeño pegaso sin alas, que se mantiene en el aire el tiempo justo para recibir el puño del saqueador.

Un grito ancestral cruza el aire.

—¡HIJOS DE PUTA! —truena el pequeño pegaso gris mientras cae dejando una estela de sangre.

—¡Nosotros somos tú, idiota! —se queja un pegaso muy parecido a él, pero mucho más musculoso y algo más alto.

El poeta mutilado digiere sus palabras en el tiempo que se sostienen en el aire.

—Como ustedes son yo —dice cayendo— ¡SON UNOS TREMENDOS PEDAZOS DE MIERDA!

* * *

><p>Reaver no puede creer que ha ganado. Desciende lentamente mientras contempla anonadado su casco, como si este fuera algo antinatural.<p>

_"¡Gané!"_

Siente que su corazón se serena. Que hay paz. Entonces se da cuenta que mira los ojos de Fluttershy. _"¡Fluttershy!"_

Él corre hacia ella.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta desesperado.

—Estamos bien, tranquilo —le dice ella—. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Está a punto de decir que sí, cuando el causal canto de un grillo sobre un machete viejo le hace recordar algo. _"¡Guaicaipuro!"_

—Adelántate con tus amigas. Yo debo hacer algo y luego voy.

—¡Espera! —ella sujeta su pata—. Nosotras podemos ayudarte.

_"No. Son cosas de esclavos"._

—No. Son cosas personales —dice él mirándola a los ojos. La pegaso como el trigo no parece asustada ante su extraña transformación.

—Pero, Reaver... —murmura asustada— ¡No quiero que te lastimen!

_"Aquí me torturaron varias veces. Aquí fui esclavo. No, no pueden lastimarme"._

—Fluttershy, no te preocupes por mí. No me harán nada.

—Son muy malos..., y tienen armas...

Su vocecilla cada vez pierde más volumen. Está asustada. Quien no ha visto en su vida el refulgir del acero, quien no ha oído jamás el retumbar de los escudos al parar flechas. Debe estar asustada.

Él se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla. De inmediato éstas se encienden.

—Aunque tengan armas. Regresaré, Fluttershy.

_"Si miro tus ojos, no iré"._

De inmediato se da vuelta, y se marcha volando.

_"Fluttershy, te amo. Tú eres lo más importante para mí... Tú eres mi tesoro"._

* * *

><p>Ella se queda unos segundos de pie, como una estatua. Siente que sus orejas arden, que su cara está tan roja como un tomate.<p>

_"Cuídate, Reaver. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Tú eres más valiente..."_

El tiempo parece mágico. Puede sentir todavía los labios del saqueador. Puede todavía sentir a Reaver. Recuerda cuando lo conoció: por ese entonces parecía ser otra Fluttershy, una más temerosa, una Fluttershy con animales ocultos, y secretos, muchos secretos que no quería compartir con nadie. Desde la muerte de sus padres se había acostumbrado a la soledad: entonces era un tiempo para calmarse, para hablarse a uno mismo, un momento ideal para ser Fluttershy.

_"Entonces no importa lo cobarde que sea"._

Sacred Lion había llenado sus tardes. Sacred Lion había sido su padre, toda su vida él la había cuidado. Era el enorme caballo y ella alimentando patos, centícoros y grandes mantícoras. Era el caballo preparando la comida, y era sorprendente la cantidad de cosas que podía hacer con miel y maíz. Sacred Lion fue su padre, su maestro y su amigo.

_"Y murió, y no pude hacer nada. Murió dejándome su casa, sus animales y sus conocimientos, ¡pero sólo quería que sobreviviera!"_

Pasar las tardes en compañía de Squeeze y Dream Moon no era lo mismo. Son criaturas geniales, muy amables, simpáticas a su manera, pero no eran ponis. Aún de vez en cuando le viene al menos una pesadilla por año.

_"El legado de mi padre"._

Sus amigas fueron su sol, sus estrellas. Primero Rainbow Dash y Rarity, luego Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Twilight. Y aunque sabe que es importante para sus amigas, no puede evitar sentirse a veces como la mascota del grupo.

_"¿Y qué más puedo ser? No soy útil en nada. Le temo a mi propia sombra, y aquí lo único que veo es sombra"._

Reaver llegó. Y la hizo sentir importante. Sus amigas la incentivaban a ser valiente, pero Reaver la volvía valiente. Sus amigas la incentivaban a no tener miedo, pero con Reaver no tenía miedo. Ella confía en sus amigas y las quiere, pero Reaver... con él había hablado de la pérdida de su padre Goldenshy, de la muerte de su padre Sacred Lion. Él había visto a sus criaturas y compartía el pan con Dream Moon y Squeeze. Con Reaver la confianza es distinta.

_"Con él cada día soy más Fluttershy de lo que era"._

Es por eso que camina entre la oscuridad y le parece que las sombras son amables y bailan alrededor de ella.

Las cinco amigas la ven llegar. Es como si fuera otra Fluttershy. No, mejor dicho, es el doble de Fluttershy de lo que era. Es como si en vez de encantar sólo animales ahora encantara hasta a las sombras.

La ven caminar, con la gloria del silencio. Tiene el rostro rojo como un tomate.

* * *

><p>Los Iron Walkers avanzan lento. Más rápido corren las tortugas. Los grandes escudos detienen bien las flechas, pero un hacha atraviesa parte del escudo de Harek. Cerca de su cara atraviesa con la mitad de su hoja.<p>

_"Esta la han arrojado"_

Piensa el grifo metalero. De inmediato sujeta la suya propia. Está hecha especialmente para ser usada a una mano, con una hoja más ancha y un mango más largo y grueso que el de los _tomahawks_ búfalos. A pesar de la poca luz, Harek puede ver su rostro en el reflejo del hacha.

No tiene miedo. Sus mercenarios no huirán. Los conoce. Ahí está Pequeño Sol de Invierno, un búfalo que a pesar de ser un muchacho es más grande que él, y también Garzas, que es adulto y abulta tanto como tres grifos. Está Iñaki, el toro, que antes era un feroz piquero del Tercio Viejo de Sevilla; bien separado de él está Nur ad-Din, un lobo proveniente de Alepo. Los Wanderer Dogs se esconden tras los búfalos, con los arcos largos listos.

Siente que algo se estrella contra su escudo. Algo con extremidades que intenta escalarlo. _"Esto es muy fácil"._

Sujeta el hacha volteando el filo hacia arriba, corre un poco su escudo, y lanza un tajo, abriendo al poni desde la ingle al esternón. La sangre baña su rostro obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, buscando la protección del muro de escudos, mientras se limpia la sangre de los ojos.

_"Se les han acabado los proyectiles"._

A través del agujero de su escudo, puede ver a las falanges de ponis y sectarios que avanzan a su encuentro, con lanzas que no resistirían una carga de hierro.

—¡Iron Walkers! —grita sujetando su hacha— ¡Ataquen!

Parece una tortuga quitándose su caparazón de repente. Ahí están, menos de un centenar, guerreros de todas las razas, de todas las naciones, de todas las religiones.

Y sus armas rezan por sangre.

* * *

><p>Junto a la fuente de chocolate, está Guaicaipuro. Reaver de la emoción lo abraza.<p>

_"Mi amigo. ¡Esta noche vengaremos todo!"_

—¡Hey, Reaver! ¿Qué mierda te ha pasado? —pregunta asombrado al ver su transformación.

—Nada importante. ¿Los esclavos pelearán?

—¿Y más encima lo preguntas? —dice él riéndose—. Cuando se muera el primer Zelote todos se sublevarán... ¿Seguro que la velocidad es su punto débil?

—Eso, o la agilidad. Son muy pesados de cuerpo. Pasa por entre sus piernas y clávale el machete en el estómago.

—Preferiría clavárselo en la polla, para que vean lo que se siente —dice Guaicaipuro con una risa no exenta de tristeza.

_"Deberían ver cómo se sienten tantas cosas..."_

Reaver coge su equipo. Le coloca a Guaicaipuro las grebas de bronce, y el arnés de cuero endurecido. Le cuelga el tahalí de la _makhaira_, pasando bajo su axila. Toma el escudo y la lanza corta arrojadiza, y se los entrega con gesto ausente.

_"Un _akritas_. Tú usarás mejor este equipo que yo"._

—Reaver... ¿Qué haces? Estas eran tus cosas... —balbucea confundido.

—Eran mis cosas. Tú las usarás mejor.

—Pero yo no sé luchar...

—Sí que sabes _—"Siempre, todos fueron mejores que yo. Yo solamente tenía suerte, de la mala"_—. Ahora eres un _akritas_. Como querías.

Diciendo eso, le coloca en su cabeza el casco barbuta de bronce que usan los _akritai_. Guaicaipuro abre la boca para decir algo, pero la cierra sin haber proferido un solo sonido. Reaver sonríe.

—Serás el mejor _akritas_. Pues, ya eres el mejor de todos los warao.

Le da un golpe de camaradería en el pecho. Luego se marcha, se marcha, y junto a la fuente de chocolate queda el pequeño terrestre, con el equipo completo, anonadado.

* * *

><p>Como un insecto pisoteado, la pata de Wandering se mueve de forma instintiva. Vivo. Adolorido, pero vivo.<p>

_"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!"_

En el fondo del cráter, siente unos cascos que lo sujetan y lo levantan. Es un ancestro, quizá hasta sea una vida pasada de él.

—¡Son unas mierdas! ¿Por qué separaron sus espíritus del mío?

Su ancestro frunce el ceño.

—¿Es culpa nuestra? ¡Tú fuiste el tonto que se ponía a gritar "Yo soy el Dios de tanto", que perdió tiempo valioso haciendo tonterías! ¿Crees que nos regalan el _reiki_?

_"No sé qué mierda es el _reiki_ pero después lo buscaré en mis libros"._

Alrededor del cráter se reúnen varias de sus vidas pasadas. Fantasmas de ponis grises y yokhama de piel oscura. Ahí están tres pegasos pequeños pero poderosos.

—Aún así y todo —dice mirándolos—, si enloquecí fue porque todos ustedes, maricones malos del culo, no dejaban de mostrarme recuerdos de sus vidas como esas viejas que muestras fotos de su juventud. ¡Se pueden meter sus recuerdos por el hoyo! ¡Esta vida es mía! ¡Mía! ¡Y todos ustedes se pueden ir a chupárselas a un burro!

Sus vidas pasadas sólo lo miran con impasibilidad.

—Nosotros somos tú, imbécil.

—¡Por eso mismo me caen tan mal!

Un pegaso gris con una larga túnica azul se acerca en tono conciliador.

—Paz, paz a todos. Somos el mismo _ego_.

—¿Y tú eres?

—Soy tú —contesta el de la túnica azul—. Wandering, eres nuestro descendiente, y aunque sí has sufrido mucho, ¡deja de ser tan mariquita! ¡El sufrimiento te hace fuerte, y tú has sufrido más que todos los equestrianos, que les partan el culo con una lanza! ¡Eres el puto bastardo de Krahut Endacak, cuyos hijos embarazaron a un cacho de yeguas!

El tono de su ancestro asombra al pequeño poni, quien retrocede con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Además —dice otro, uno que es igual a él pero con rayas azules sobre su piel—, yo te dejé bien parado frente a tu amiga Applejack. Le señalé la salida.

—Pero _—"Applejack"—_ ¡Qué sabes tú, mierda! —está harto de verse a sí mismo en distintas épocas. Harto de ver los recuerdos de sus ancestros, harto de ser sólo una marioneta animada por seres mucho más fuertes.

Sus ancestros van a decir algo, pero prefieren callar.

A su lado, su yokhama. Moreno de roja sombra.

—Y tú, eres el peor de todos. Me haces sufrir solo para tener buenas historias.

—Si te sirve de consuelo—dice él con calma—, el que te escribe es otro de otro mundo al lado de este pero cien millones de años en el pasado.

—Genial. Saben, toda esto de los mundos paralelos habría sido magnífico de no ser porque no me sirve ni para una mierda.

Para su sorpresa, todos ríen. La risa de los espíritus es como el jadeo de muchos juncos.

—¿Quieres que sirva, eh? —dice su yokhama—. Pues te servirá de algo. Porque tus endebles hombros quizá resistan un poco antes de desfallecer. Y por eso mismo, ahora te digo que tu esposa no murió en el accidente, ella está viva... pero en el Norte, más allá del Canal que separa Greifland del mundo.

_"¿Qué? No, no, no, yo vi cómo explotaba la Nave..."_

Wandering está estático. Por un momento le parece que el tiempo se congela. _"Mi... mi esposa ¿está viva? Pero..."_

—¡No juegues conmigo así, hijo de puta! —le grita enfurecido mientras trata de darle un golpe. Pero su casco se hunde en el cuerpo del yokhama, como si fuera vapor de colores.

—Te digo la verdad, Wandering. Ella está viva. Viene desde Greifland, está viajando al sur para reencontrarse contigo. Llegará después del invierno, y junto a ella viene tu hijo, un pequeño de color gris también bautizado como Wandering...

El pegaso sin alas grita, trata de golpearlo, y lo insulta con las palabras más duras que puede hallar. Finalmente se deja caer y llora. Sus ancestros sólo lo miran.

_"Mi esposa ¡viva! ¡Mi Rosa de los Vientos! ¡Mi Rosa de los Vientos está viva!"_

—Por favor... júrame que mi esposa está viva —le ruega con sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas—. Jura que mi esposa está con vida.

De su bolsillo, el yokhama saca libros que se hacen más grandes a medida que salen de su bolsillo. En las portadas hay diversos títulos: _El Señor de los Anillos, Las mil y una noches, La Odisea, Dune, Narraciones extraordinarias de Edgar Allan Poe_...

—Lo juro por los libros que me volvieron un joven abuelo —dice con una sonrisa de tiuque. No sabe si creerle: ese juramento es muy vacío. Pero decide creer, quiere creer con todas sus fuerzas que su esposa está viva. Ocho años pasaron desde el accidente que aparentemente la mató, ocho años que la ha llorado, que se ha negado a rehacerse, ocho años donde ha sido sólo sombra que hace sombra.

_"Ella es mi Rosa de los Vientos y sin ella estoy perdido"._

—Sólo por esa noticia han valido todas las putas mierdas que he pasado por estos ocho años.

* * *

><p>Desde las filas de los esclavos, de pronto un líder cae, atravesado por una lanza. Luego otro. Caen tres más antes de que los altos mandos se den cuenta de que está pasando algo. Al principio pareciera ser un ataque sorpresa, pero sólo caen sectarios, maestros de esclavos y un par de Zelotes.<p>

El Nezkeg adicto a la chanv se percata de aquello.

—¡_Akritai_! —aúlla, alzando su alabarda como aleta de tiburón— ¡Tras de mí!

—¡Claro que tras de ti!

La voz proviene de sus espaldas y tiene un tono que no deja de ser insolente. Enojado, se voltea para ver quien osa desafiarlo.

Pero tiene que bajar la cabeza, pues quien gritó no tiene alas que le permitan elevarse. Es un terrestre pero está armado con el equipo de los _akritai_, y además es de menor tamaño que un poni normal. Eso le provoca una carcajada.

—¡Qué idiota eres! —se burla el Nezkeg— ¡La insubordinación se castiga con la muerte!

—¡Toda la razón! —dice Guaicaipuro tras el casco— ¡Se castiga con la muerte!

De un movimiento como el aleteo de una mariposa, baja la lanza y la clava justo debajo de la manzana de Adán del Nezkeg, quien abre los ojos como platos.

—¡Con la muerte! —grita Guaicaipuro retirando la lanza. La sangre entonces entra a los pulmones, y el Nezkeg trata de hacer algo cuando su boca se inunda de líquido rojo que se cae por sus mandíbulas. El pequeño poni se niega a rematarlo para darle una muerte rápida y le escupe.

Ahora sí que todos, Zelotes, esclavistas y sectarios, pueden ver qué estaba matando anónimamente a los mandos. Guaicaipuro levanta la cabeza y tras él los _akritai_ se reúnen haciendo sonar las lanzas contra los escudos.

—¡Parias del mundo, uníos! —grita alzando su propia lanza ensangrentada— ¡Muerte antes que trabajo!

—¡Muerte antes que trabajo! —gritan los esclavos saliendo como un torrente derramado, desde las ventanas y las puertas que dan al subterráneo, alzando las armas robadas de las armerías. Los _akritai_ gritan y vuelan rasantes con sus lanzas afiladas.

Pero hay un _akritas_ que no vuela. Corre porque no tiene alas y es pequeño, pero todos lo siguen.

* * *

><p>Las seis amigas tratan de huir, pero se dan cuenta que no conocen el camino de retorno. Pareciera como si el lugar entero ha rotado, dejándolas a la mitad de la colonia. Se detienen detrás de un muro de ladrillos. Rainbow Dash se eleva para tratar de ver algo, pero las masas de soldados, las casas y la noche sin estrellas no le permiten ver gran cosa.<p>

—¿Por dónde nos vamos de aquí? —pregunta Applejack—. No recuerdo el camino.

—¿Y qué tal si caminamos por línea recta? —sugiere Pinkie. Ellas se asoman un poco del muro y pueden ver un gran grupo de serpientes enormes, y con grandes colmillos, ojos mínimos y apéndices móviles.

—No es buena idea —dice Twilight.

Applejack patea una piedra. No quiere admitirlo pero tiene un poco de miedo. _"Debe haber un camino"._

—Este lugar apesta —dice una voz—. Pero al menos no estamos adentro.

_"No puede ser..."_

—¡Wandering! —dice ella yendo a abrazarlo. Él está cubierto por rayas azules, como las de una cebra. Su chaqueta negra parece envolverlos, y también parece ser un poco más relleno de carnes.

—Applejack, no podía dejarte venir aquí sola —dice él—. Aunque no necesitas que te cuide.

Las demás yeguas lo ven, sorprendidas de verlo ahí.

—Hay una salida por allí —dice señalando al lado derecho del muro, hacia una calle casi vacía que termina en un túnel oscuro, y en el cielo brilla una estrella como un ojo rojo.

—¿Estás seguro? —le pregunta Rarity.

—Por ahí entré —contesta—. Ahora váyanse.

—Espera, ¿Piensas quedarte? —le dice Applejack. _"Hay que irnos, Wandering. Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¡este lugar es de locos!"_

—Tengo que esperar a mis hermanos —dice él, de un modo un poco enigmático—. Y también despertar a un pariente.

* * *

><p>En el Reino de los Sueños se celebra una reunión. Un grupo de draconequus, todos iguales pero diferentes. Todos son Discord con diferentes miradas, con diferentes peinados y corazones. Todos son distintos Discord.<p>

—En mi opinión, es de mala educación que nos conviertan en piedra... —comienza a decir el Discord normal, pero es interrumpido por otro de mirada feroz, corazón feroz y barba feroz.

—¡Cállate, mierda! ¡Tú eres una vergüenza para los draconequus! —le grita Sirkû-Ikaratinmoi. Discord ofendido se cruza de brazos.

—Es mejor que nuestro cuerpo sea de piedra —dice Méllon; él tiene el cabello bien peinado—. Así veremos qué consciencia es la que manda.

—Veamos —dice Sirkû-Ikkaratinmoi esbozando una sonrisa.

Ocho consciencias, ocho diferentes tipos de discordia. Méllon, el Asesino de Dioses. Orisménes. Sauron el Cruel. Cara-Saikell. Stuhimbret. Mar'kedatna. Sirkû-Ikkaratinmoi. Y también es Discord.

En un círculo, los ocho se miran, algunos de modo desafiante y Discord con un poco de temor. Es Stuhimbret quién se lanza primero al ataque, y no tarda en desatarse la batalla entre los ocho.

—¡Piedra!

—¡Papel!

—¡Tijeras!

Una nube espectral se levanta, y al disiparse, se ve a los ocho draconequus con las manos empuñadas.

—¡Piedra! ¡Papel! ¡Tijeras! —gritan nuevamente. Esta vez, todos han levantado dos dedos.

—¡Piedra! ¡Papel! ¡Tijeras! —gritan nuevamente... y así estarán por un buen rato.

* * *

><p>—Debemos recuperar protagonismo —dice el Doctor, corriendo junto a sus compañeros.<p>

—En este fanfic no sé ni quién es el protagonista —contesta el Enmascarado.

—Dejen de romper la cuarta pared —les dice Stein. Tiene una habilidad asombrosa para girarse su tornillo mientras vuela. Stormnight escupe saliva roja pues tiene un corte en el labio, producto de un puñetazo.

El Enmascarado se ríe para sus adentros. Es complejo ser un cadáver: cada cierto tiempo debía rellenarse con carne semipodrida.

_"Pronto estaré contigo de nuevo, Twilight. Ya pronto hallaré la forma"._

—MUERTE...

Frena en seco.

—¿Alguien oyó eso?

—DEBES RECOLECTAR...

Siente un gran dolor, como si un animal dentro de él quisiera salir. _"¿Qué me sucede?"_

Piensa asustado. Sus compañeros lo miran.

—Yo no oí nada —le dice el Doctor.

—Yo tampoco —dice Stormnight limpiándose la boca con el dorso del casco.

—Vámonos —dice Stein con aprensión. De repente pareciera haberse puesto nervioso.

Y es que entre él y sus compañeros hay un esqueleto de poni.

"Oh, no".

—TÚ ERES MI INSTRUMENTO. AQUÍ HAY VARIOS QUE HAN EVADIDO LA MUERTE. VE Y HAZ QUE EL CICLO DE LA MUERTE CONTINÚE.

Ante los ojos atónitos de sus compañeros, él arde. Arde. Arde. Y es otro.

* * *

><p>—¿Dream Moon? ¿Squeeze?<p>

Pregunta Reaver asombrado, tras voltear un muro y toparse con las dos criaturas más un extraño.

—¡Reaver! —dice feliz la gárgola.

—Aldebarán, si le interesa a alguien —se presenta el poni, mirando a Reaver como si tuviera lepra.

—¡Amigo poni! —exclama Squeeze, abriendo y cerrando sus pinzas— ¡Has alcanzado el primer nivel del Saikin!

—¿Qué? —pregunta extrañado. Es la primera vez que oye esa palabra. Squeeze se acerca un poco.

—El Saikin es una transformación que hace cinco mil años era relativamente común. es una variación del Modo Ancestral que se obtiene abriendo y uniendo al menos seis Chakras junto con el Areté. Creí que ese conocimiento se había perdido.

—Voy a ser sincero, Squeeze, no entendí nada de los que dijiste.

—¡Ahhh! Y seguro que los lectores tampoco.

—No importa —interviene Aldebarán—. El lector deberá darse por satisfecho.

—Dejen de romper la cuarta pared —dice Reaver—. No entiendo nada de lo que ha ocurrido. De la nada me he vuelto así, y pienso más acertadamente.

—¡Aaaahhh! Y trascribes los poemas de Hzaari-Sun'qaro.

—Y trascribo los poemas de... espera, ¿quién?

El nombre le suena de algo, pero no sabe por qué. Inesperadamente piensa en Derpy y el momento de pasión que tuvieron. Pero le parece recordar también una noche junto a un monolito... "¿Ese recuerdo es mío?"

—¡Aaahhh! Tus poemas, Reaver ¡Aahh! Los que usabas para marcar las páginas del libro oscuro ¡Ahhhh! Aquellos poemas que pretendían ser cuarenta, ¡Aahhhhh! ¡Son iguales a los versos de mi Hzaari-Sun'qaro, el mejor poeta gárgola! ¡Él hacía llorar a las plantas!

¡sí! Aquello lo transporta, le da la imagen de una gárgola macho, de aspecto aterrador, con cuernos largos y que formaban un triangulo. Estaba a su lado en el monolito, cantándole, y sentía que se sonrojaba y que lo amaba y que también amaba las estrellas, y las rocas, y le aire, y sus manos... y... y...

"¿Qué mierda?"

Su incredulidad es notoria. Deja salir un suspiro de frustración al mismo tiempo que Dream Moon suspira su nostalgia.

—Dream Moon nunca te contó por qué su Fluido Cutáneo ya no es tóxico —la voz marina de Squeeze es sepulcral—. Ella está en celo.

—¿Qué? —_"¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Si no me vuelvo loco ahora, enloqueceré mañana!"_

—Está en celo. Ya ha puesto su huevo, en el subterráneo, y espera a que alguna gárgola lo fertilice. Tristemente, se pudrirá como se pudren todos los huevos que ha puesto.

Esta vez recuerda poner huevos, pequeños, pálidos, gelatinosos, como un globo de agua. Y recuerda a aquella gárgola de nombre sonoro, Hzaari-Sun'qaro, abrazarla y susurrarle al oído "Nuestros hijos"...

Es más de lo que puede soportar. Las rayas se esfuman, la crin vuelve a la normalidad y sus ojos dejan de ser verdes y regresan a su oscuridad común. Se lleva los cascos a la cabeza, aterrado. Comienza a ser mecido por el aire, y sus ojos están perdidos.

—¿Q-qué me pasa? —susurra él.

—Tranquilo —dice Squeeze—. Las gárgolas, con su Fluido Cutáneo, traspasan recuerdos y conocimientos. Una vez no es peligroso, pero tras varios contactos tu mente guardará tantos recuerdos gárgola que no podrás distinguir entre si eres Reaver o Dream Moon.

Aquello lo aterra. _"Maldita sea ¿Me volveré loco?"_

—Mientras no dances alrededor de un monolito de obsidiana, estarás bien —dice Squeeze para animarlo.

_"¡Eso no me anima para nada!"_

—Ahhh, Reaver, sólo te he curado tres veces —dice Dream Moon acercándose; se nota el arrepentimiento en sus ojos de colores cambiantes—. Lo más que te he entregado quizá sea los poemas que me dedicaba mi Hzaari-Sun'qaro... Aaahh, y algunas cosillas más.

—Piénsalo, mientras no te empape otra vez, no te volverás gárgola. Ahora sabes hacer cosas que de otro modo no sabrías —le dice Aldebarán, el poni, tratando de subirle el ánimo.

* * *

><p>Los cuatro hermanos llegan al final. Decidieron tomar el camino de más a la derecha. Están afuera, y pueden ver las calles de la ciudad. Las casas tienen paredes grises y techos con tejas negras, todas iguales. Pocas ventanas hay y los pomos de las puertas son cráneos.<p>

—Este lugar es una mierda —dice Skulk.

—Espero que Wandering esté bien...

Apenas Dusky Cloud deja de hablar, una ciudad detrás de ellos, en el cielo, un relámpago se rompe. Y algo cae, algo gris y ensangrentado, algo con crines negras y un alma negra. Pueden reconocerlo.

—¡WANDERING! —gritan todos, volando hacia él. Sus corazones se detienen cuando rebota en el tejado, y frenan en el aire, Tardan un minuto en reaccionar.

Los cuatro hermanos de Wandering van a sacarlo del cráter. Cuando lo rodean, Skulk le toma el pulso.

—¡Está vivo! —grita aplicándole primeros auxilios. El hermano de ellos tiene la cara amoratada y salpicada de sangre. Pero parece querer despertar, se estira y se mueve agitando despacio sus patas.

—Hermanito, cálmate. Estamos aquí.

—¿Gale Travel? —susurran los labios grises—. Tuve un sueño tan raro... soñé que mi Rosa de los Vientos estaba viva...

Y vuelve a perder el sentido. Su hermano mayor lo toma y salen volando, lejos, no a la casa de él, sino a Spurwing Hollow. Con toda la fuerza de sus alas ellos vuelan a ver a su Abuela.

* * *

><p>Por un lado, Iron Walkers clamando sangre. Por el otro, esclavos clamando sangre.<p>

Los sectarios y Zelotes tienen problemas en luchar así. Logran formarse en falanges y la batalla se tiñe de un violento rojo.

En la fuente de chocolate, una grifo anciana y un par de Shadowbolts más huesos que Shadowbolts.

Stein, el Doctor y Stormnight miran la criatura en que se ha convertido el Enmascarado. Su cabeza es una calavera envuelta en llamas rojizas. La piel de su cuerpo, ahora de color violeta oscuro, parece evaporar la humedad del aire, y sobre sus cascos de acero negro tiene mechones de fuego rojo ardiendo. Su crin y cola están compuestas por fuego azul; y en vez de túnica ahora tiene una chaqueta negra de cuero con tres púas en los hombros.

Aquella cosa se lanza a la oscuridad, cazando a las criaturas mutantes de la Evolución con cuchillas de fuego. Y sus huellas parecen lava.

Los fantasmas Shadowbolt hacen un tornado; uno muy grande, y celebran mientras son arrastrados como hojas de otoño. La grifo anciana seca una última lágrima y se deja llevar por el ciclón.

Que aparece por el flanco de los sectarios, arrastrando casas y tragándose a varios. Rompe un trozo de muralla.

Y por ese trozo roto, como un panal roto, comienzan a brotar selenitas como murciélagos gigantes. Y debajo de ellos, como una marea dorada y verde, avanzan _changelings_ altos, fuertes y de colmillos gruesos, que avanzan en una columna feroz y temible como una cadena de lobos.

Y esta vez ni los Zelotes ni los sectarios logran quedarse, y se retiran desordenadamente. Los Iron Walkers celebran alzando sus armas, y Harek toca en su guitarra ensangrentada. Los _changelings_, selenitas y esclavos se lanzan a la cacería de los que huyen.

* * *

><p>Las seis amigas logran salir por la entrada. Les pareció oír un gran alboroto mientras huían, pero no se quedaron a ver. Salen y agradecen tanto ver el Bosque oscuro pero no tan horrible como el interior de ese lugar.<p>

Corren otro poco y se detienen. Dejan caer la estatua de Discord y descansan.

_"¿Dónde está Reaver?"_

Piensa nerviosa Fluttershy. Sus amigas celebran la victoria; Rainbow bromea un poco. Pero la pegaso amarilla solo mira la entrada de la cueva.

_"Por favor, sale rápido"._

—Ojalá él pueda salir de esta —dice preocupada Fluttershy.

—O que esté vivo, esa cosa era aterradora —dice Rainbow, aleteando por encima de la estatua del Señor del Caos.

—Sí, eso fue lo más horrendo que he visto —dice Pinkie Pie.

—Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar —sentencia Twilight.

La espera parece ser una eternidad para Fluttershy, aunque sólo son dos minutos. Dos minutos que pasan condenadamente lentos para alguien que está desconectado, qué está esperando.

—¡Fluttershy!— finalmente se oye la conocida voz de Reaver, saliendo desde la entrada. Ya no estaba en su extraña transformación, era como el pegaso marrón que había salvado de la mantícora, aquel día que parece tan lejano...

—¡Reaver! —grita alegre, corriendo hacia él. Las demás la siguen—. Estábamos muy preocupadas —dice ya serena al ver que está entero y sin daños.

—¿Ustedes están bien? —Reaver no puede evitar abrazar a Fluttershy con el ala.

—Estamos bien, Reaver —le dice Twilight, que lo mira como buscando rastros de sus rayas azules o sus ojos verdes.

—Sí, nosotras estábamos preocupadas por ti —le dice Applejack.

—Esa cosa no te hizo daño ¿verdad? —pregunta Rarity, buscándole alguna herida.

—No me hizo nada, de verdad —dice él, algo avergonzado ante la atención que le prestan las seis amigas. Twilight asiente.

—Lo mejor es irnos de aquí lo antes posible. Quién sabe qué tipos de horrores nos aguardarán si seguimos aquí.

—Bien, vámonos —contesta, pero no puede evitar mirar a Fluttershy mientras las amigas avanzan, dejándolos solos unos momentos—. Fuiste muy valiente.

—E-el p-poder de la preocupación —dice sonrojada.

—No. El poder de Fluttershy. Gracias por todo— dice besando su mejilla, luego va a ayudar a Applejack a cargar la estatua.

Ahora Fluttershy sí está roja, como un amanecer, como el calor de los labios de Reaver, roja como su corazón al latir.

_"Reaver, gracias por venir con nosotros. Gracias por llegar a mi vida"._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Acto Siete: <em>**  
><strong><em>El poder nuestro es<em>**

Mientras todos cazaban sectarios, los Iron Walkers se dedicaron a saquear alguna cosa de valor. Al principio parecía que no era un buen negocio, hasta que hallaron el tesoro.

Cuando la Reina Chrysalis, Ragnar y Guaicaipuro regresaron hallaron al centenar de mercenarios con las ropas tan llenas de oro que parecían gordas salchichas.

—Mi Reina, mi General, mi Cacique —dice ceremoniosamente Harek, creyendo que basta una bufanda rota para ocultar la docena de collares de oro que lleva al cuello—. Este lugar agreste no posee ninguna cosa de valor. Así que yo y mis nobles compañeros estamos honrados de retirarnos después de combatir por los ideales de la libertad, sin esperar pago alguno.

Chrysalis, Ragnar y Guaicaipuro se miran entre ellos.

Media hora después, los soldados _changeling_ estaban cargados de oro y plata. Ragnar, Marduk, Enki y Gilda estaban cargados de joyas. Y los esclavos estaban cargados de armas y libros.

—Amigos míos, nosotros regresaremos a nuestras aldeas indígenas llevándonos el secreto del acero —dice Guaicaipuro, levantándose apenas el casco—. Ahora ni los esclavistas ni los Shadowbolts se van a joder a los warao.

—Me parece bien —dice Ragnar. Lleva sobre su cabeza una corona de oro y rubíes.

—Nosotros los changelings usaremos este oro para cosas que a ustedes no les importa —dice la Reina.

—Me parece bien —vuelve a decir Ragnar.

—Y los Iron Walkers compraremos armas y contrataremos más compañeros para ganarnos nuestro honrado jornal enfrentándonos al enemigo que no nos contrate.

—Me parece bien —dice Ragnar—. Un momento, ¿Harek, eres tú?

—¡Pero si es el General Ragnar! —dice el guitarrista mercenario.

Los dos grifos se dan un abrazo. Chrysalis y Guaicaipuro se miran. El viento hace bailar los mechones del cabello de la Reina.

—¿Alguien tiene algo que objetar?

—No, creo que todos ganamos algo con esto y está bien así.

* * *

><p>Los cataplasmas de la Abuela logran reducir la hinchazón y ahora Wandering parece Wandering. Está recostado en un colchón viejo, y en la habitación de madera iluminada por velas hay mascaras como las que ponen las cebras en las entradas de sus casas.<p>

—¿Ya te sientes bien, nietecito? —dice la anciana, mientras quema en un brasero unas semillas. Estas al arder forman humos que parecen serpientes o ciervos cabalgando el aire.

—Sí, Abuela. Ya me siento mejor —dice él; siente la cabeza caliente—. Abuela, me pasó algo muy raro...

—Te volviste un Warchief, pero te poseyeron todos tus ancestros volviéndote un Chieftain.

—¿C-cómo lo supiste?

—Se te nota en el rostro, nietecito.

Wandering mira al techo. Quizá sea su fiebre, pero le parece que las máscaras se ríen.

—Era tan fuerte... ¿Cómo pude perder el control?

—Todas tus vidas quisieron vivir otra vez. ¿Qué esperabas, que te ibas a volver un conejito de Pascua?

—¿Podré volver a ser fuerte otra vez?

—Si sigues religiosamente el kthrim, alcanzarás el nivel Warchief en un invierno, que es el tiempo en donde tus Chakras madurarán y se podrán unir. Pero jamás podrás volverte un Chieftain otra vez.

—Puedo vivir con eso _—"No quiero volverme una bestia sedienta de sangre"._

La Abuela prepara un mate y los sorbe sentándose en un sofá de mimbre, a su lado. Su piel arrugada parece arrugarse más. Sus cabellos blancos parecen brillar.

—Cualquier poni puede alcanzar el Modo Ancestral. Sólo debes apegarte a las tradiciones de tu estirpe, meditar un poco y hacer otro poco de ejercicio. En el Modo Ancestral te salen rayas azules, como las de una cebra, y te vuelves mucho más fuerte y rápido.

_"¿Por qué me explicas todo esto?"_

—Porque quizá te sirva —dice enojada haciendo una mirada aterradora—. Como te decía, el Warchief es una evolución del Modo Ancestral en donde el poder se eleva en función de la furia, pues nuestra sangre es la sangre de indomables que prefieren quedarse sin trabajo a soportar órdenes de un imbécil. En el Warchief, las rayas se vuelven rojas.

_"La furia..."_

Tiene razón su Abuela. No hay nada más furioso que un Wing, aunque no lo pareciera. No es requisito ser fuerte ni aterrador para ser furioso. Es furiosa su Abuela cuando no puede sazonar bien la sopa. Es furiosa su dulce prima Wendy cuando la tratan de enana. Él mismo está furioso casi todo el día.

_"Nuestra es la furia"._

—Gracias, Abuela.

—Cállate. Sólo me daré por agradecida cuando al fin del invierno tú llegues aquí como un Warchief.

—¿Por qué yo? Gale Travel es más fuerte.

—Sí, todos son más fuertes que tú, hasta tu prima Wendy. Pero de todos, tú eres el único que se sienta a escuchar las historias que contamos los viejos. El único que se atreve a leer los viejos libros, a hablar hrámico, comer hrámico y bailar hrámico. Todos los Wing descendemos de los hijos de Krahut Endacak, el Primer Warchief, pero tú eres el único nieto que en verdad merece llamarse hijo de Krahut.

* * *

><p>Fueron recibidas como heroínas, como siempre, sólo que esta vez había un anexo: Reaver. El saqueador estaba rojo y al ver la multitud ovacionarlos intentó salir huyendo.<p>

La Princesa Celestia estaba de pie en toda su gloria, pero no podía disimular las pequeñas raspaduras que tiene en sus rodillas y varias partes del cuerpo. Dio un pequeño discurso sobre la amistad, que Reaver no oyó porque ya estaba escapando a casa de Fluttershy.

—¿Podré volver a hacer eso? —le pregunta él a Squeeze.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Eso, cuando me salieron rayas por el cuerpo y se me puso la crin clara.

—¡Ah! El Saikin. No lo creo. Tus Chakras han vuelto a cerrarse.

El pegaso asiente. De alguna forma presentía que eso iba a ser así. Vuelve a recordar a Derpy y lo que pasó entre los dos.

_"Derpy"._

Pero trata de dejar de pensar en eso para que Squeeze no lea sus músculos bajo su rostro. _"Si le dice a Fluttershy, estoy perdido"._

—No le diré nada. Por alguna razón, me siento parte del género masculino, aunque soy asexuado.

—Por favor, no le digas —ruega Reaver—. A mí... me gusta Fluttershy, y si le cuentas eso...

—Reaver, tengo al menos setecientas veces tu edad. He conocido todo tipo de historias de amor. Puedo guardarte el secreto.

_"Si no lo haces estoy perdido"._

—Gracias, Squeeze. No era mi intención serle infiel a Fluttershy..., además, Derpy, ella... ella no es de piedra...

—No sabes nada, Reaver —la voz transmarina parece tener un cierto toque de aburrimiento—. Fueron los químicos de Dream Moon lo que la motivó a eso.

_"¿Qué?"_

—¡Eso es asqueroso e imposible!

—Como ella está en celo, sus proteínas tóxicas para tu organismo han descompuesto sus cadenas de aminoácidos para reordenarse, mezclándose las nuevas proteínas con alcoholes, hidrocarburos y cadenas lipídicas. Se producen así un tipo de feromona cuya intención original era alertar al macho gárgola de que ella ha puesto un huevo. Sin embargo, al reaccionar con tu sudor corporal, esta feromona causa atracción a las hembras de tu especie.

Reaver está estupefacto. _"Mierda. Esto... es raro pero explica muchas cosas"._

—Esto apesta ¡Apesta! ¡Cometí un terrible error! _—"Y no es culpa de Dream Moon"—._ Squeeze, que esto quede entre los dos, por favor. Ayúdame.

La criatura marina pone una de sus cuatro pinzas en su hombro.

—Amigo, desde que nuestra gárgola entró en celo, he estado ayudándote —va hacia un rincón y toma algo parecido a un frasco de perfume—. Úntate este preparado de alcoholes y ve a bañarte al río.

* * *

><p>Claramente, Pinkie hizo una fiesta, una fiesta de amanecida. Muchos dulces, pasteles, globos que parecían soles de goma. Esta vez la Princesa se quedó a celebrar. El sol refulge rojo, como un semicírculo de fuego, y lejos, a la sombra de las faldas de los árboles, los selenitas se despiden de Stormnight.<p>

—Deambularon mucho —dice el joven guerrero.

—El camino no estaba debidamente señalizado, Sak-Nar.

El guerrero sonríe. De un mordisco le arranca la cabeza a una rata y luego le ofrece el cuerpo a su interlocutor, quien comienza a comerla introduciendo su lengua por la herida sanguinolenta que es su cuello. Stormnight se estira. _"Espero poder olvidar todo lo que vi la noche que pasó"._

Cerca de la plaza, Ragnar y los suyos tratan de esconder su botín dentro de un gran cofre.

—¡Nada mal para ser novatos! —dice Enki.

—Nada mal para no tener idea de nada —dice Marduk.

—Nada mal —es lo único que dice Gilda mientras el brillo del rubí ardiente atrae su atención.

—Me siento orgulloso de ustedes, chicos —dice el General mientras le da de beber a su centícoro negro—. Pueden quedarse con este tesoro. A mí no me sirve de mucho.

Los hermanos se ríen y chocan sus palmas. Gilda no puede creer lo que oye y sólo sujeta con fuerza la mano de Marduk.

Applejack se acerca a los bocadillos y toma un panqué. Mira a todas partes: Wandering no es dado a las multitudes, pero él le señaló el camino de regreso. _"Esperaba verlo aquí. Es también su victoria"_ —piensa con un poco de pena. De veras le habría gustado estar con su amigo.

Derpy sale rápidamente hacia a fuera. De la nada le llegaron nauseas, y eso que no ha comido ni cinco muffins. Rápidamente, se inclina sobre un cubo de basura y vomita. Las náuseas tardan unos momentos en irse. _"Será mejor que no coma tanto" _—piensa, mientras observa a Dinky jugar con las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Cerca de ahí, la ven Zecora y Aldebarán. Ellos dos están difuminados en el sueño de una nube.

—Esa pegaso está embarazada —es lo que dice Zecora. Y a Aldebarán esas palabras le suenan a epitafio.


	31. 30: Sueño del ruiseñor

**LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR**

* * *

><p><strong>QUINTA PARTE<strong>

**Paz para florecer un amor**

_Hablaré ahora del imponente Árbol que se alza en_  
><em>la tierra, uniendo a los mundos. Su nombre es<em>  
><em>Fluttershy.<em>

**Profecía apache**

* * *

><p><strong>30<strong>

**Sueño del ruiseñor**

A lo largo de los días pasaron cosas interesantes, cosas que no se narrarán hoy pero quizá más tarde sí. Omar y Sweetie Belle protagonizaron una historia que hizo llorar a los corazones más duros. Stormnight rescató a la Princesa Luna de las garras del Tridente. Mustafá, por diversos motivos, se volvió el Genio del Pozo de los Deseos, aunque ahora las únicas cosas que puede conceder son golosinas. Wandering Wing y sus hermanos comenzaron a ejercitarse en el kthrim, a ensayar la danza marcial del Vallëzim (y cada uno comenzó a añadirle pasos a su Vallëzim), y para el equinoccio de otoño escalaron Household Heart y realizaron los ritos adecuados a sus Doce Dioses, iniciándose así en la hermandad del Adhurim.

Esas son otras historias, interesantes, hermosas, pero que no tienen mucho que ver con Fluttershy y Reaver, por lo que no las contaremos (al menos, no en este momento).

Y ahora, un mes después de la primera transformación de Reaver y la aventura en la fortaleza del Tridente, en la casa de Fluttershy reina un silencio doble. El primer silencio, suave, dulce, como la melodía de una flauta, pertenece a una pegaso con el color de un rayo de sol y cabellera como trenzas de fresas. El segundo silencio pertenece a un pegaso con el color del barro, y sus exhalaciones son pesadas y retumbantes como los ruidos sordos de las pisadas de un gigante.

Acerquemos primero a Fluttershy. Ella duerme, duerme, duerme, pero no solamente duerme si no que su mente está trabajando.

De repente, sus sueños son interrumpidos, y se produce un largo silencio en blanco. _"¿Qué pasa?"_ —se inquiere a sí misma, con un poco de miedo. Son escasos los sueños en donde ella está consciente de que está soñando.

De modo sorpresivo, casi violento, inicia una melodía. Es un ritmo rápido y violento, una música de las estrellas que nunca antes ha oído, y la hacen temer. Acordes como sierras cortando hielo, como ocas graznando, como mil halcones de cristal en una mañana tibia. Las notas se unen como cadenas de serpientes, como trenzas de nubes; la sinfonía recuerda a las hélices del ADN. _"¡Esto es aterrador!"_

Es el cielo negro sin estrellas y las sombras que nacen él. De pronto, una estrellas, una luz, encendiéndose como un faro a lo lejos, una luz que se hace grande como un tren acercándose por el túnel. Y buena comparación es, pues esa luz no es otra cosa que Dos inmensos Dragones, dos seres hermosos, antiguos como el tiempo, seres del tamaño de Galaxias, y se están enrollando como una larga cadena. Ella es Dorada y emite luz, como si sus escamas fueran soles; y Él es Verde como hierba verde, y refresca con sombra.

_"¡Esto es muy aterrador!"_

Ella se encoge en un ovillo, mientras los Dragones rugen. Y he aquí que parece descender como en ascensor, y está de pie en un risco. Ante ella se extiende Equestria... no, no es Equestria, es un campo inexplorado, de hierba, donde crecen árboles de madera blanca y hojas rojo oscuro, todo iluminado por una triste y pálida luz antártica: puede ver que a lo lejos amanece. Ella reconoce esos árboles, su tío los llamaba "chanwakan" o "árboles místicos".

_"Es... hermoso, a pesar de todo"._

El cielo azul oscuro cede para dar paso a una aurora de rosados dedos. Y puede ver que remontan el vuelo, Reaver y otros sujetos._ "Esperen, ¡Esos son los amigos de Reaver!"._ Sí, ella puede reconocerlos, pues él los ha descrito con tanta claridad que los conoce sin haberlos visto. Ahí está Winter Soul, con una espada cruzada en su espalda; Lobero, completamente de color negro, con un arco y una guitarra; Broken Heaven muerde una rosa negra. Y también está Wandering Wing, el amigo de Reaver, aunque está algo cambiado...

_"Él no tiene el cabello tan largo, y es más flaco y más bajo. Tampoco tiene alas"._

Los cinco pegasos vuelan, contra el cielo que se incendia, y vuelan muy cerca de ella, casi rozándola con las alas; ellos no parecen notarla.

"Qué extraño. Se ve muy real para ser un sueño".

El grupo asciende y ella parece ascender con ellos. Cruzan las nubes, y como un puñado de estrellas, se dispersan en los cuatro puntos cardinales. Siempre con la música de fondo, un ritmo melancólico que la llena de una nostalgia por algo que no puede comprender.

Y algo raro ocurre: ante ella, montados en sendos cóndores, aparecen tres figuras. La primera es su inconfundible tío Sacred Lion.

_"¡Te ves tan real, tan vivo!"_

—¡Tío! —grita ella, dejándose llevar; es su tío sonriéndole mientras se aleja en su cóndor.

Detrás, otra ave lleva a una llama de rostro bonachón y abundante lana amarillenta. Ella conoce a las llamas pues su tío le hablaba mucho de ellas y de otras razas que habitaban en tierras muy lejanas. Esa llama en particular, lleva un bastón azul, y de sus ojos circulares brilla una paz bien lograda antigua como el Cuzco dorado.

Y aunque todo eso de por sí es asombroso —la música triste, su padre, los cóndores gigantes—, lo único que le causa verdadera sorpresa es ver a Zecora, la cebra del Everfree, sobre el tercer cóndor.

_"Esto es muy raro"._

Los tres se elevan en una espiral hacia el sol rojo. Pero ese sol es algo diferente: no es el sol de Celestia, es un Sol libre, un sol de guerreros, un Sol que en realidad es un jaguar danzando con una capa roja. El Sol gira, mostrando la Luna con la sombra de un alicornio; y de un parpadeo, como si se hubiera transportando con el viento a otro lado, puede ver a Stormnight clavando el alfanje a tierra y reverenciando a la Princesa Luna, quien le pone un casco en el hombro con una sonrisa.

_"N-no sé qué pensar"._

Otro cambio, otra subida, otro abrojo de bayas de saúco, y ve a un tren volcándose en la noche, cayendo a un lago, y ve gritar desesperada a una pegaso de color mostaza y crin en varios tonos de negro, con una marca en forma de Rosa de los Vientos. "¿Daring Do?"

Ve al Wandering enano y decadente que conoce, beberse una botella de algo en un lugar sucio y mal iluminado.

Ve a Broken Heaven en medio de una lluvia de pétalos de distintas plantas, esparciendo nubes de polen, y con su rosa negra blanca envuelta en una luz y una sombra.

Ve a Winter Soul descansando con una bella pegaso de color blanco, ojos verdes y crin y cola rubias. Ambos están en un prado, ella lo está abrazando, y su espada guardada en su funda parece emitir niebla.

Ve a Lobero tocar un solo de guitarra mientras la luna alumbra, y hojas anaranjadas de otoño caen a su alrededor, viéndose azuladas en la noche.

_"No entiendo nada..."_

Y ve a Reaver, en el Bosque Everfree de otoño, acariciando la cabeza de un Zorro; pero este Zorro es Azul donde otros son rojos, y está de pie sobre un arroyo. Reaver lo mima, y el cánido alegremente lengüetea sus cascos. Es la luz tibia de la estación otoñal, el Zorro Azul corre y debajo de él parece crecer el arroyo. Y Reaver no está, en su lugar hay un zorro rojo que lo acompaña. Y ambos corren por el bosque inexplorado, entre verdes, marrones y amarillos, espantando el vuelo etéreo de los pajarillos y las mariposas monarca.

_"Es tan hermoso..."_

Pero la belleza del paisaje se oscurece, y en lugar de los dos animales, hay un monstruo bípedo con manos de cinco dedos; en una mano sostiene una cruceta de marionetas, y en la otra un lápiz. Fluttershy siente que va a gritar de terror, pero aquel engendro de la tierra desaparece en una nube de polvo.

_"¿Qué pasa?"_

Y está Reaver de pie en un acantilado, en medio de una oscuridad casi total. Ante él hay un conglomerado de seres de aspecto maligno. Está el Rey Sombra, un Discord oscuro, Nightmare Moon, un unicornio de color azul aciano y crin cian, otro de aspecto cadavérico y marca en forma de cráneo. Hay un alicornio con una abundante barba gris, y un pegaso que es igual a Reaver, pero con otro peinado y con más músculo.

_"¡Esto es horrible!"_

Piensa aterrada. Pero Reaver sonríe con seguridad, y Fluttershy se siente tranquilizada al ver esa sonrisa.

_"Reaver"._

Él se rodea de un aura color aqua, aura que levanta un torbellino; y en poco tiempo sus ojos se vuelven verdes, su crin se alborota, volviéndose casi blanca, y le aparecen rayas azules en el cuerpo como una cebra. Extiende sus alas, y el Zorro Azul salta hacia él: el aura crece, el torbellino arrastra piedrecillas, y he aquí que en vez de un poni, hay un hermoso Zorro de Nueve Colas, de color amarillo claro, ojos rojos y con las puntas de sus colas de color naranja.

_"Mi tío me contó una vez una leyenda sobre una criatura así"._

El Zorro de Nueve Colas abre la boca, y lanza un grito, mitad aullido y mitad ladrido. El mar a su espalda agita sus olas saladas, y de entre sus fauces sale un resplandor. Y he aquí que ha vuelto a ser un pegaso, pero tiene el mismo color amarillo claro y su cola es como una de sus Nueve Colas; su pelaje se mantiene largo, su crin alborotada es blanca el ojo izquierdo es rojo y el otro es verde.

_"E-esto es muy raro y muy a-aterrador. Reaver no es así"._

Los guerreros oscuros se lanzan a la carga. Reaver sonríe y también ataca, y al moverse, la mar canta una canción de sal y guerra. Mientras se va acercando, junta sus cascos y estos se rodean de una luz, formándose una esfera de energía. Él grita, dejando salir su ataque, sus enemigos siendo abrumados por el resplandor que ciega a Fluttershy unos momentos. Y he aquí que aquel ataque forma un Sol, y debajo está Reaver vestido como un Emperador Inca, con manchas doradas en la piel simulando ser brazaletes y collares.

Es Reaver sonriendo debajo del Sol, como un Emperador Inca, bajo un Sol creado por él mismo, y con las olas haciendo eco de fondo.

Fluttershy despierta bruscamente, como si la remecieran. Jadea en busca de aire, mientras se tranquiliza y su mente poco a poco va aceptando que está despierta.

_"Ese sueño estuvo muy raro y aterrador. Pero apenas recuerdo algo"._

Y así, los detalles de su sueño se escurren como arena en un colador.

* * *

><p>De la misma manera, Reaver tiene otro sueño.<p>

Es una tierra regada en tormentas, una tierra como un horizonte regada por un mar parecido al cielo. Con un terremoto y unas tinieblas, del suelo emerge una enorme Serpiente de Tierra, haciendo que Reaver casi se vaya de espaldas. _"¡Santo cielo!"_

Del mismo modo, las olas del maremoto forman el cilíndrico y gigantesco cuerpo de una Serpiente de Mar. Tal vez fuera el saber traspasado por Dream Moon, pero esas Serpientes se le hacen familiares, esas serpientes que pelean, que se lanzan dentelladas. La Segunda hace subir las aguas, y las sales y peces invaden la tierra; pero la otra hace crecer las montañas hasta casi tocar el cielo.

_"¡Esto es horrible!"_

Tras lo que parece ser un siglo, la pelea se detiene, y las Serpientes parecen reverenciar a una Gran Dragona Dorada que nace desde el cielo. Aquello espanta a Reaver, quien retrocede y se cubre el rostro. Pero aquello no es nada, pues la verdadera sorpresa viene al ver algo así como un huevo dorado y semitransparente, en cuyo interior, flotando en un fluido amniótico, está Fluttershy dormida.

_"De todas las cosas locas que han pasado..."_

Es Fluttershy corriendo y a su alrededor cantan los árboles. El cielo está sangrando pájaros, y una llama amarillenta, con un bastón azul, la está vigilando. Y ella corre por el prado y las serpientes saltan como peces, y es la hierba como una caricia, el sol como un párpado verde trae estrellas de viento cálido, las hormigas trenzas una cadena infinita hacia el corazón de la tierra, y es el escarabajo midiendo el recorrido de la tarde desde la paz de una piedra.

_"Es... hermoso, a pesar de lo raro"._

Es Fluttershy mojándose los cascos en un río de la montaña. Alrededor de ella saltan los salmones de pecho rojo y blanca estirpe; los mapaches husmean los pies del río, voltean los nidos cuyos tesoros sin bisagras atacarán con dientes fríos. Cuatro osos jóvenes entrenan como titanes de roca, lanzándose golpes con una fuerza que ya desearía un guerrero. Y aquella llama de color amarillento la mira, sentada sobre una roca volcánica.

Es Fluttershy a lomos de un delfín rosado; los pericos, loros y demás criaturas vuelan desde el crepúsculo de los manglares. Y aquella florecida selva, tronco y tronco, agua y agua; cultiva el sonido de los insectos, y los monos hacen un baile tan increíblemente alegre, encendiendo soles de guacamayas y espantando la nidada sangrienta de la piraña, que sumerge, muerde y huele en la profundidad del río. Todas las páginas del árbol nutren su oxígeno inmaculado con la bondad del río, y un tintineo sagitario de caimanes vuelve a la madre del agua.

El jaguar de ojos febriles lanza un chillido conmovedor. El armadillo de escudos levantados es una falange en movimiento. Arcoíris de aves anuncian el amanecer del Anáhuac, y al sur de los cenotes, entre jade, piedra, panal y ciencia, es el Sol de los quetzales, el Sol patrono y bondadoso, alimentando mazorcas y razas y nutriendo la savia fragante de los ceibos de Tikal secreto.

El colibrí besa las flores como una estrella fugaz. El zorzal corta el silencio como un trueno devorador, mientras la diuca se abrilla su cuello con una bufanda de invierno. Es el sietecolores dando vueltas, la tarántula hace tertulia bajo los troncos fósiles. La ilustre águila se enseñorea bajo la sombra del cóndor, padre oscuro del tiempo, fénix nevado de los Andes, fraile de lo alto del cielo.

Y allá, al final del mundo, en los pies del continente, se asoma una multitud de hocicos, surge una manada marina desde las aguas, una marea de focas que vuelven de pescar, sobre las rocas olvidadas de Tierra del Fuego. Y en el fondo del feroz mar, en los abrazos de Cai-Cai, es el llanto de la ballena como un sufrimiento de sal.

Y siempre está Fluttershy y esa llama misteriosa. Fluttershy cantando con los choroyes. Fluttershy a lomos de una ballena jorobada. Fluttershy volando a lomos de un cóndor gigante.

_"Esto es hermoso, pero confuso"._

Poco a poco, también aparecen las amigas de Fluttershy, pero se ven diferentes... _Rarity vestida con un kimono de seda, sosteniendo con su magia dos abanicos envueltos en llamas. Rainbow Dash volando con alas de fuego y dejando una estela roja entre las nubes__. _Applejack con un arma de color plateado sobre su espalda. Pinkie Pie con los ojos en blanco, como en trance, caminando hacia atrás. Twilight flotando con una enjambre de runas verdes de luz dando vueltas a siete centímetros de su cuerpo.

Reaver sólo es capaz de observar, asustado, aterrado_. "N-no sé qué pensar. Este sueño es el más raro que he tenido"._

En un desierto, bajo la luz de la luna, ve a una alicornio extraña. Se parece a Celestia, pero es de menor tamaño; tiene la piel gris, excepto en el hocico, que es blanco. Su crin y cola también son blancas, su Cutie Mark una estrella del caos en color dorado. Y sus ojos, sus ojos son amarillos con pupilas rojas, como los ojos de Discord...

_"¡Esto es muy extraño!"_

Bruscamente, ahora se encuentra en el Bosque Everfee, y lo saluda un poni terrestre de pelo castaño, ojos grises y crin color chocolate, sin Cutie Mark. Ese poni bosteza, antes de convertirse en una feroz Hidra de Cinco Cabezas. Reaver grita de miedo, y el sobresalto hace que se vaya de espaldas deseando despertar.

_"¿Qué se supone que debo aprender con este sueño?"_

Y finalmente está Fluttershy, danzando en medio del bosque de árboles blancos y hojas como sangre. Él conoce esos árboles: la tribu de los warao los llama "árboles místicos". Ella danza mientras la llama misteriosa toca una zampoña y una cebra lo acompaña tocando bongós. Es como una lluvia de hojas rojas alrededor de ella, haciéndole de fondo. Ella sonríe y parece ser otra, o ser la misma Fluttershy más grande por dentro de lo que aparenta. Entonces, con un rugido de vendaval haciendo de fondo, ella se convierte en un inmenso Árbol, el más alto de los árboles místicos que hay en ese valle.

_"Fluttershy como Árbol... esto creo recordarlo de otro sueño..."_

Pero de la nada la madera se hace trizas, y ella emerge dentro de un resplandor dorado. Es y no es Fluttershy. Su crin y cola rosas ahora son de color rojo oscuro; su piel amarilla ahora es blanca como hueso pulido, como la madera de esos árboles, y pareciera ser lisa. Su Cutie Mark está en varios tonos de rojo, su boca pareciera desaparecer, y sus ojos son completamente rojos.

Reaver, asustado, trata de retroceder asombrado, pero ella con sus expresivos ojos pareciera querer decirle que todo está bien. Y algo en esa mirada lo reconforta.

Reaver despierta bruscamente, como si lo remecieran. Jadea en busca de aire, mientras se tranquiliza y su mente poco a poco va aceptando que está despierta.

_"Ese sueño estuvo muy raro y aterrador. Pero apenas recuerdo algo"._

Y así, los detalles de su sueño se escurren como arena en un colador.

* * *

><p>Derpy se siente rara. Hace tiempo que ha tenido algunos malestares, y ha vomitado varias veces. Al principio se lo atribuyó a la gran cantidad de muffins que consume, pero ahora siente una gran preocupación. Y es que dos fuentes confiables le han confirmado que está esperando un hijo.<p>

El primero, como no podía ser de otro modo, fue Stein.

—¡Felicidades! —le dijo— ¡Tu hijo tiene un alma saludable!

Ante esas palabras, comenzó a llenarse de preocupación. Es que es tan claro como el agua que el padre es Reaver. _"Nunca debí ceder ante la tentación. ¡Pero fueron ocho años, por el cielo, ocho años!"_

Las palabras de Stein fueron confirmadas por Zecora, cuando fue a verla en la oscuridad del amanecer.

—Él ya lleva un mes dentro de ti —dijo la cebra tras examinarla—. Esperando el momento oportuno para venir.

_"¡Cómo fui a meterme en este lío!"_

La preocupación le impide concentrarse. Camina por las calles de Ponyville con la cabeza gacha, con las alas pegadas al cuerpo, sin ánimo ni para comer muffins. Camina pensando qué hacer. _"¡Dios mío! ¡Mis hijas pensarán que soy una zorra! ¡Amethyst Star no volverá a hablarme! Tendré que decirle a Reaver... pero él ama a Fluttershy. ¡Qué lío! ¡Qué lío!"_

Tan ensimismada va, que no se percata de la presencia del Docto Whoof.

—¡Ditzy! —la llama él, pero no con alegría como lo hace siempre. Esta vez está serio—. Tenemos que hablar.

—Hola, Whoof —saluda sorprendida. _"No tengo ganas de conversar"_—. Ahora estoy un poco ocupada, qué tal si...

—Es importante —esas palabras son pronunciadas como cadenas. La sorpresa obliga a Derpy a quedarse quieta. _"Nunca lo había visto así"_—. Dime, ¿Estás embarazada?

Ruido de cristales rotos. Un escalofrío gris. _"¿Cómo se enteró? ¿Le contó Zecora?"_

—¿Por qué dices eso? Es mentira...

—¡No me mientas! —dice con bríos—. Me he dado cuenta de tu comportamiento. Vomitas frecuentemente y hasta tu humor no es el mismo. Dímelo, ¿Estás embarazada?

_"A ti qué te importa"._

—¡Déjame!

—¡Dímelo!

Él la sujeta por los hombros impidiendo que se vaya. Eso la molesta. _"¡No tengo para qué aguantarte!"_

—¡Eso no te interesa! —grita cortante. Por fortuna, ambos están casi en las afueras de la ciudad y a una hora donde no hay casi nadie.

—¿Quién es el padre?

—¡Déjame!

—¡Dime quién es el padre!

Cristal helado. Un feroz bofetón impacta la mejilla del Doctor. Derpy tarda en darse cuenta de qué está llorando._ "¡No te pases de la raya!"_

Ella se voltea para irse, pero el Doctor nuevamente la sujeta, con una firmeza y una ferocidad que ella nunca imaginó que poseyera.

_"¡Dios mío!"_

Sus ojos parecen hacer mitosis, y en ambos globos oculares tiene dos pupilas con sus irises. Además, sus pupilas toman una forma extraña, triangular, y pierden completamente su brillo. Los nuevos ojos del Doctor la escrutinan, ella cerrando con todas sus fuerzas los ojos. Hay algo en esa mirada que le impide intentar escapar.

—¡Necesito saber quién es! —le grita y hasta su voz parece diferente— ¿Te forzó? ¿Se hará responsable? ¡Quién es, Ditzy, dime quién es el padre!

—¡Es Reaver! —grita ella remeciéndose para zafarse— ¡Es Reaver!

Lágrimas frío, picosas. Al alzar la vista, ve al Doctor normal, con sus ojos normales mirándola con asombro, decepción... y rabia.

—¿R-Reaver? —susurra él sin poderlo creer— ¡Maldición! ¡Ditzy, él te obligó a...!

—¡No me obligó a nada! —grita ella. _"¿Quién te crees que eres?"_— ¡Yo le pedí que lo hiciéramos!

_"¡Yo lo disfruté muchísimo!"_

Enojada, se marcha volando, dejando al Doctor de pie, con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Ella se detiene un segundo. _"No voltees"._ Continúa volando, lejos, lejos, lejos.

Tarda en darse cuenta de que está llorando.


	32. 31: El Brujo

**LA BELLEZA Y EL SAQUEADOR  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>31<strong>

**El Brujo**

Fluttershy al despertar sintió una alegría enorme, similar a la que sintió Reaver cuando se despertó. Afuera las aves cantaban las últimas canciones de primavera y las primeras de otoño, las hojas comenzando a lucir sus primeros gorros amarillos. Una alegre planta se esfuerza por dar a luz una flor. Frutas se apresuran a madurar y lleno está el aire del aroma del equinoccio.

_"Todo esto es muy hermoso"._

Piensan al mismo tiempo, y sonríen al mismo tiempo. Se levantan, y como imágenes en un espejo, comienzan a hacer la cama.

—¡Buenos días! ¡Démosle gracias a Tanri por este amanecer tan bello, por este hogar tan hermoso, por este planeta! —dice Mustafá, con un megáfono, asomado desde la ventana— ¡Hay tanto por lo que agradecer a Tanri, el Creador! ¿Usted ya le dio gracias hoy?

Afuera, una planta trata de dar a luz una flor. Angel se echa manojos de pasto a sus orejas para no oírlo hablar. Pasa una golondrina en la mañana fragante.

—Ahhh, ¿Tanri es cómo llamas a la Gran Madre? —Pregunta Dream Moon desde la oscuridad del desván.

—Tanri es el nombre de la deidad aslamana omnipresente, omnisciente y omnipotente, que no tiene representación de ningún tipo —explica Squeeze—. Los adonitas lo llaman "Deus" y los yehudíos lo llaman "Iahvé".

—¡Ah, haré como que no oí eso! —replica molesto Mustafá, cruzándose de brazos.

La bella y el saqueador se ríen, y salen al mismo tiempo de sus respectivas habitaciones. Se miran, unos instantes que se congelan como el invierno, unos instantes donde una flor trata de dar a luz una flor. Ojos anclándose como con ganchos, por el tiempo de un minuto que voló entre ambos como una polilla y se estiró como un mantel.

Es que cada uno siente que podría pasarse horas mirando los ojos del otro. Ya fueran ojos de zafiro u ojos de obsidiana, ambos brillan con igual intensidad, ambos emiten ese calor que los hace volar a aquellas tierras llamadas ensoñación.

Reaver mira los ojos de zafiro de Fluttershy y piensa: _"Guárdame en ti"._

Fluttershy mira los ojos de obsidiana de Reaver y piensa: _"¿Este es el amor? Ay, qué lindo es el amor"._

Ella abre la boca para saludar. Él también lo hace, y al mismo tiempo balbucean y tartamudean una frase de cortesía. Se callan al mismo tiempo. se avergüenzan. Se miran, y luego ríen, consientes de lo cómico que deberían estarse viendo.

—Buenos días, Fluttershy —saluda él, al fin.

—Buenos días, Reaver —dice ella. Y una planta al fin puede dar a luz una flor.

* * *

><p>Reaver estaba alimentando mantícoras, cuando oyó a la Hidra y a las Cabezas que traía consigo.<p>

Fluttershy había ido al spa con Rarity. Lo habían invitado, pero se las ingenió para inventar una escusa que lo librara de aquella actividad. _"Es tan poco masculino"._

Dijo que alimentaría a las criaturas y vigilaría a Mustafá. Logró cumplir en parte lo primero —los conejos consumen alimento como un enjambre de _parasprites_—, sin embargo, el genio sin magia desapareció misteriosamente apenas giró la cabeza.

_"Tal vez esté tratando de enseñar a volar a los peces, quizá intente bañar a un gato"._

Hay algo fundamental que diferencia a Mustafá de Pinkie Pie, y es que Mustafá es un completo imbécil en opinión de Reaver. Pinkie es graciosa, hiperactiva, le gusta divertir a los ponis y hacer fiestas. Mustafá sólo cometía una estupidez tras otra. Como poner a una legión de ratas a lamer los platos y así lavarlos en poco tiempo (fue milagroso que las amigas de Fluttershy, quienes comieron en esos platos, no se enfermaran de Hanta). O como cuando trató de construir una casa de chocolate (el cual se derritió y escurrió adentro de la Escuela de Ponyville, interrumpiendo las clases en una marea azucarada). O como cuando inició una guerra contra las lombrices, la cual perdió y se vio obligado a construir una estatua.

—¡Se dividían cuando las atacaba! —dijo en la derrota— ¡No puedo luchar contra eso!

_"¿Por qué está viviendo con nosotros?"_

Darle la comida a Dream Moon fue perturbador. La gárgola se colgó de su cuello como una adolescente y lamió su cuello, lo cual fue indefinidamente más aterrador de que si solamente le hubiera besado. Mucho tuvo que ver el hecho de que la lengua de la gárgola fuera azul, larga y cilíndrica como una cola de serpiente.

_"No debí decirle 'hermosa'. Rayos, estúpidos seres y sus reacciones estúpidas"._

Fue a repartir los filetes a los animales feroces. Mantícoras y aves de rapiña. Por alguna extraña razón, con aquella feroz mantícora había desarrollado una extraña amistad. Le permitía que se acercara y le acariciara la melena, y además, le lamía la crin. Reaver, en su estancia con los grifos, había escuchado relatos de guerreros grifos que montaban sobre tigres dientes de sable, jinetes feroces que fueron la perdición de las columnas de ponis acorazados que invadían Greifland.

_"¿Podría volverme yo un jinete de mantícora? Seguro a Guaicaipuro le causaría gracia"._

Pensar en su amigo lo sumió en la tristeza. Nunca supo qué fue de su amigo ni de los otros _akritai_ tras aquella demencial batalla cósmica. Es tan probable que hayan escapado como que los haya recapturado.

_"Sólo resistan. Sitting Bull, Guaicaipuro, Winter Soul, Broken Heaven, Lobero, Diamondheart y Wisemurk"._

Por espacio de un segundo, sonrió al pensar que tenía tantos amigos como Fluttershy. Pero esa sonrisa se borró al recordar que los había abandonado. A todos en la esclavitud, en la incertidumbre. En aquellos pozos, las minas oscuras y húmedas, donde los potros eran violados por los guardias, donde los corceles se desgastaban, morían y eran sepultados en el fango. A él mismo le habían hecho cosas, como a todos sus amigos mineros. Hasta con Lobero, cuando era niño. Y no poder defenderlo sumió a Reaver en una amargura tal que estuvo gritando semanas enteras.

Es factible que él jamás lo supere.

Estaba llorando cuando apareció la Hidra.

Primero fue como si el suelo se remeciera, así como un muro bajo un martillazo. Un par de árboles se derrumbaron, esparciendo nubes de polvo y polen, sacudiendo ríos de insectos y aves. Y se alzaron las Cabezas como se alzan las banderas en un estandarte, Cinco cuellos anchos como toneles de agua, rematados en cabezas de ojos gigantescos y verdes, y colmillos del tamaño de espadas.

Decir que Reaver se asusta es decir poco. El pegaso se orina ahí mismo, cuando las cabezas braman al unísono, y el rugido eléctrico rasga el cielo en dos mitades hasta penetrar los oídos del aterrado poni.

_"¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!"_

Extiende sus alas y vuela, vuela en dirección a la casa de Fluttershy.

_"¡Momento! ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo? Si voy hacia allá, destruirá la casa"._

Se gira y vuela tangencialmente, alejándose perpendicularmente de la casa al tiempo que gana altura. Sin embargo, la Hidra es más rápida de lo que su apariencia da a entender. El animal salta, y la segunda cabeza de la izquierda trata de morderlo, tan cerca que Reaver siente los dientes rozar su cola.

_"¡Todos los Dioses, por favor protéjanme!"_

Para los warao, la Hidra es un animal sagrado. Para los Shadowbolts también, y es tradición en ellos tatuarse hidras feroces en sus espaldas. Los grifos suelen domarlas y entrenarlas para la guerra. Pero a Reaver sólo le causan pavor, un temor muy grande sólo comparable al temor que le causan los recaudadores de impuestos.

Hidra de los pantanos de la luna, que estira su cuerpo antediluviano hacia él. Reaver vuela más alto y luego se deja caer, agarrando velocidad, tal como lo hacía cuando era Shadowbolt.

_"Nunca creí acabar haciendo esto"._

Choca contra la cabeza central de la Hidra, con la potencia de una catapulta.

Y cae al suelo...

_"¡Tiene la cabeza más dura que una roca!"_

Reaver yace en el suelo, adolorido, contemplando hacia arriba a la Hidra y las Cabezas que lo contemplan fijamente.

* * *

><p>Como los cargados cielos es el día en Ponyville. Despiertan los trabajadores de la tierra, del estudio y del comercio primero, y los trabajadores de corbata, del oro y de la tinta después. Ese es el amanecer que trae el Sol de Celestia, derramándose como oro fundido sobre el molde terrestre. Se oye el vuelo de los gorriones, que, como pequeñas células pululantes, observan, vuelan y comen las migajas del asfalto. Son las campanas y los saludos, el mudo avanzar de las hormigas, las abejas y moscas. Es ahí el pueblo, la rutina, la sinfónica del trabajo.<p>

* * *

><p>El Doctor mira a Fluttershy, su caminar tiene algo que no reconoce. Algo nuevo, como si hubiera mudado su anterior pelaje por uno más brillante. Como si su corazón bombeara una sangre más potente. Hasta su sombra parece tener nuevo hierro, como si en vez de sombra fuera luz negra.<p>

_"Pobrecita. No sabe la víbora que acoge en su casa"._

* * *

><p>La Agente Hooves contempla, desde lo alto del tejado del ayuntamiento, al Doctor que observa a Fluttershy. El viento matinal como una sábana suave acaricia su rostro y hace danzar sus cabellos dorados.<p>

_"Ese estúpido... ¿Qué criatura es? No es un poni ni un yanoponi. Debería comunicarlo al SESE..., pero no estoy segura"._

Cierra los ojos. Casi puede sentir, en su interior más profundo, cómo germina la vida, cómo va creciendo. Su hijo en su interior creciendo con su materia, su carne formándose con su propia carne.

Extiende las alas y vuela. El viento esparce sus lágrimas.

_"Nacerás, pequeño. Nacerás, aunque me muera"._

* * *

><p>Las nubes tocan el cielo.<p>

Tocan entonces las nubes.

Fluttershy no sabe por qué está tan feliz. Siente que todo canta en un idioma hermoso, las aves, los insectos, los duendecillos invisibles del aire. En Ponyville compra vegetales a Hassan, quien se siente contagiado por esa alegría implícita que tiene. Es que su sueño aún ronda por su cabeza, el misterio de saber que soñó algo hermoso que no puede recordar, pero la certeza de que en su sueño aparece Reaver.

Es tu mirada la luna, cantan los girasoles a las nubes. Es que caí al océano, y subí a los cielos, y aquí la veo en la noche, y veo el sol, el presente y el pasado, contestan alegres las nubes. ¡Se encienden sobre las cordilleras! Grita una roca, señalando el horizonte. No son las nubes, es la nieve, contesta el pasto en las praderas. La nieve son nubes que aman a la tierra, contesta la roca soñolienta antes de dormirse.

Y Fluttershy camina alegre. Casi parece despertar todo con nuevos bríos. Los murales azules del Horizonte, los amplios frentes de las cordilleras. El amor de las aguas, el canto de los ríos que fluyen hasta el mar; y el mar, que al llegar al fin del mundo se desborda sobre el cielo.

_"Ay, así es el amor. Es tan lindo el amor"._

Piensa ella, levantando la vista al cielo. De la nada, un enjambre de nubes llena el cielo, nubes que han llegado solas como un rebaño de ovejas. Nosotras también amamos, dicen alegres, antes de abrirse y derramarse sobre la tierra. La lluvia es el cielo haciendo el amor con la tierra, dice una golondrina. Sorprendidos, los habitantes del pueblo corren a refugiarse, sorprendidos por esa lluvia de sorpresa, las aves escandalizadas por aquel espectáculo se van a ocultar a sus nidos. La gente intenta ocultarse bajo los maremágnum de las construcciones o bajo las ramas de los árboles que sueñan.

Pero ella cierra los ojos, y piensa que la lluvia es su amor desbordándose sobre la tierra. Siente que su alma quiere danzar sobre el suelo húmedo.

_"¿Por qué llueve? ¿Por qué viene a caer el agua? ¿Lo sabías, tío? ¿Supiste lo que era el amor? ¿Tu amor alguna vez hizo llover?"_

Las nubes se marchan, llevándose consigo sus aguas. Como conejos por el cielo, se mueve el agua compacta, el sendero de las nubes.

—El agua es el amor, Fluttershy —recuerda que dijo una vez su tío—. Desde nuestro suelo, sube a las alturas, contempla el rostro de los Dioses, y luego regresa a correr por entre los montes. Y como el amor, el agua hace crecer todo. Como el amor llena el mundo de colores.

_"Tío, nunca olvidaré tus enseñanzas. Amaré. Amaré a Reaver. Seré agua"._

* * *

><p>—Te desmayaste nada más verme. Qué afeminado.<p>

Reaver abre los ojos. Lo último que recuerda es la visión de Cinco Cabezas de Hidra rugiendo al unísono.

_"¿Qué pasó?"_

—En mis tiempos, se respetaba a las hidras —dice una voz masculina.

Es un lugar sumido en penumbras. Sólo un rayo de luz, pálido como un flechazo de luna, entra por una rendija; la ventana es de madera y tiene un agujero.

_"¿Dónde estoy?"_

—No te levantes. No digas nada.

Reaver no se da cuenta, pero obedece apenas le oye. Tarda un minuto en percatarse de eso.

_"¿Por qué le hago caso?"_

—No te levantes. En cuanto puedas verme, te doy permiso para moverte. Si no me obedeces, te mato.

La tranquilidad de su voz hace que se le erice el pelaje_. "Rayos, tenía que caer en manos de un lunático"._

El lugar es un pozo oscuro, o al menos esa es la impresión que da. Apena sus ojos oscuros se adaptan a la penumbra, puede ver que es casi una bodega. Escudos redondos de madera o bronce se apilan entre pergaminos llenos de telarañas, tablillas y demás cachivaches. Hay un tocado con plumas de águila en la cima de un estante, donde están ordenados varios cascos y yelmos de bronce. Todo parece ser muy antiguo. Varios de los escudos tienen inscripciones en alfabetos que él no conoce.

_"Es un coleccionista o un anticuario. Todo está muy sucio, así que no debe ser amigo de la limpieza"._

Pero no logra verlo. Lo único vivo además de él, es una tarántula sobre un libro en una silla. Sus ojos rastrean todo lo que pueden buscar, pero no logra ver a ningún otro poni.

—Debes aprender a ver sin mirar —vuelve a decir—. Levántate y mira.

Y sin darse cuenta, Reaver está de pie, y sin darse cuenta, su cabeza ya se ha girado hacia donde está. _"¿Cómo hace eso?"_

Es un poni terrestre sin Cutie Mark, de color castaño y crin color chocolate. Tiene ojos grises, y está sentado en la silla, leyendo el libro donde estaba la tarántula...

_"¿Cómo llegó ahí?"_

—Mi nombre es Aldebarán del clan Tauro —dice sonriendo—. Y aunque eres un cobarde, afeminado y torpe, quiero hacerte una proposición.

—Creo que la rechazaré... —dice tratando de levantarse

—Si dices que no, tendrás que pagar con sangre —al decir eso, Reaver nota que los colmillos de Aldebarán son largos y afilados como los de un oso.

_"¡Mierda!"_

—E-escucharé lo que t-tengas que decir.

* * *

><p>Pasó una semana. Ella, al conocer su amor, lo colmó de atenciones; se leyó un libro de cocina, aprendió con Pinkie los secretos de los pasteles. Durante esa semana, ella le cocinó los más exquisitos manjares. Durante esa semana, ella paseó por los prados llenos de flores, a través de las cohortes coloridas, presa de una alegría tan grande que sentía las ganas de compartirla. Y lo invitó —¡tantas veces!— a pasear por aquellos lugares que siempre evocaban el romance en los poemas de los poetas.<p>

Pero él parecía no estar atento. Comía, sí, pero no parecía apreciar el esfuerzo que ella puso en cada plato. La acompañaba, pero sin decir nada, en un silencio apenas roto por las frases con las que respondía las preguntas que ella hacía para intentar iniciar una conversación. Parecía indiferente al ambiente, ciego ante las atenciones de Fluttershy. Parecía estéril al amor.

Y salía, salía mucho. Estaba horas afuera, sin decirle nunca a dónde iba.

—Nunca pensé que en la felicidad hubiera tanta tristeza —dijo Fluttershy, al verlo salir de la casa tras apenas probar el desayuno.

Y la alegría de ella comenzó a apagarse, a marchitarse como una flor.

Fluttershy está triste.

* * *

><p>—¿Por qué piensas que puedo ser un Brujo? —preguntó Reaver, ese día, tras oír la propuesta de Aldebarán.<p>

—Eres un Rhaer'san, un portador de la Vieja Sangre. Con lo que pasó ese día en la colonia del Tridente, me quedó claro que eres un peligro público.

—Pero ¿Qué significa eso? Yo no puedo ser un Brujo. No existen...

Aldebarán parpadeó. Reaver gritó: sus ojos eran los de un dragón. Parpadeó de nuevo, y volvió a tener sus ojos de poni.

—Estás maldito, Reaver —dijo seriamente—. La sangre de los Brujos es débil en ti, pero está presente. Y si no sabes manejar tu maldición... podrías hacer mucho daño.

Entonces Reaver gritó. Maldijo. Lo insultó con todas las groserías que conocía. Aldebarán esperaba impertérrito. Reaver golpeó el suelo, y finalmente lloró.

—Si ya terminaste de lloriquear como una niña —dijo el Brujo—, levántate y sécate las lágrimas.

Y durante toda la semana, estuvieron adiestrándose. Aldebarán le hacía correr media hora, cargando alforjas llenas de raíces y rocas. Pero no fue un entrenamiento militar: en su mayor parte realizaban juegos de fuerza. Le hizo jugar _chadal_, un juego similar al fútbol, pero donde la pelota se conduce con un bastón; otro llamado _khüch_, en donde deben derribarse golpeándose con el torso, sin separar los cascos del suelo; y otro llamado _tesver_, donde persiguen una pelota y el otro debe arrebatársela derribando al contrario. Y al finalizar la ronda de deportes, se bañaban durante una hora bajo las frías cascadas. Después de eso, Aldebarán le hacía jugar al _ayalal_, un extraño juego de mesa: el tablero parecía simular un océano con islas, y al parecer el juego se trataba de explorar y conquistar dichas islas.

Pero el shock de la revelación del primer día, sumado al agotamiento que supone semejante régimen, le ha menguado los ánimos. Aldebarán le ha dejado en claro que nadie, ni Fluttershy, debe enterarse de que está siendo adiestrado. Y guardar semejante secreto le ha decaído aún más.

_"Fluttershy. No... No quiero que me odies. Pero estoy maldito..."_

Ahora están jugando _ayalal_, en la partida que llevan desde una semana. Sus cuerpos aún están húmedos.

—Las fichas negras no se mueven así —corrige Aldebarán.

_"Idiota"._

—Me sería más fácil jugar si me explicaras las reglas.

—Claro —dice con sarcasmo—. Hoy en día los estudiantes quieren tener todo preparado, cosa de tener que hacer el mínimo esfuerzo posible. Un Brujo debe saber pensar, y te preparo en consecuencia.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido —contesta Reaver, exaltado—. Nunca me explicas nada, siempre me dices "así no se hace" o "lo haces mal". ¡Me moliste a golpes enseñándome las reglas de tus estúpidos deportes! ¡Y luego me pusiste al frente este tonto juego y sólo me dijiste "juega"!

—¿Y te parece poco? Estás apenas comenzando el curso, y tal como lo veo, eres el peor de la clase. Cuando seas buen alumno, verás el sentido de todas estas cosas.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo...

El puñetazo de Aldebarán es rápido como una cuchillada. Reaver, sorprendido, tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta que está en el suelo, y le duele la mandíbula.

_"¡Hijo de puta!"_

—Eres un ingrato. Quizá tengas razón y no seas digno de realizar el Viejo Viaje. Quizás merezcas vagar, loco, solo y maldito por los caminos olvidados de Equestria.

_"No te entiendo nada..."_

—¡No decía eso! Sólo digo que no veo la finalidad de eso.

—¿Qué no ves? —dice el Brujo poni con una sonrisa enigmática—. Pero verás

—¿Qué veré?

Aldebarán lo mira con ojos de noche, antes de comenzar a decir con voz trémula:

—Verás un mar de piedras. Verás margaritas en el mar. Verás un dios de hambre. Verás el hambre. Verás un país de sed. Verás cumbres. Verás el mar en las cumbres. Verás esfumados ríos. Verás amores en fuga. Verás montañas en fuga. Verás imborrables erratas. Verás el alba. Verás soldados en el alba. Verás auroras como sangre. Verás borradas flores. Verás flotas alejándose. Verás las nieves del fin. Verás ciudades de agua. Verás cielos en fuga. Verás un paraíso vacío. Verás no ver. Y llorarás.

* * *

><p>Por ese entonces, también llegaron dos tipos al pueblo. Uno es un unicornio de gran altura y escuálido físico, casi como una serpiente, de color ámbar, crin y cola negras, ojos dorados, con una Cutie Mark de una alondra en vuelo. Su nombre es Larkgazer, y encontró trabajo y alojamiento en Sweet Apples Acres.<p>

Y el otro era un terrestre, de desarrollado cuerpo, señal de que se ha ejercitado muy bien. Es de color beige, crin y cola color caoba, ojos azules, y una Cutie Mark con el intricado diseño de un sendero. Su nombre es Strider Silverway, y se ha alojado en algún lugar de Ponyville.

Pero regresemos con Larkgazer. Él es un gran amante de los pájaros: conoce a la gran mayoría de las aves de Equestria, y sólo desconoce a aquellas que no se han descubierto. Y por ese mismo motivo, no tardó en formarse una buena amistad con Fluttershy. Ambos solían salir al Bosque a contemplar las aves, adivinando los nombres, observándolos hacer su día a día. A él le encanta dibujarlos, y puede pasarse horas terminando sus bocetos. Larkgazer le habría dado lo mismo nacer como terrestre: apenas utiliza su magia para otra cosa que no sea levantar cosas.

Pero, semejante amistad ha despertado el celo de Reaver. Una tarde, regresó a casa después de su duro adiestramiento con Aldebarán. Y no la encontró.

La buscó por todas partes, y la encontró en un claro, junto con Larkgazer. Él le estaba mostrando sus dibujos, y ella sonreía...

Y entonces Reaver regresó muy enojado a casa.

—¿Quién se ha creído Larkgazer? ¿Por qué Fluttershy quiere estar con él?

_"¿Eso lo dije o lo pensé?"_

—Será que quiere estar con él porque tú no pasas tiempo con ella, no agradeces su comida, no le conversas y estás fuera todo el día —dice alegre Mustafá.

_"¡Lo dije!"_

—¡Cállate, idiota! —gruñe él, molesto.

—Debo darle la razón al djinn —dice Squeeze—. En el último tiempo, has dejado bastante abandonada a Fluttershy. No me extraña que ella busque en ese unicornio al macho alfa que sus instintos reproductores necesitan.

Aquellas palabras sorprenden a Reaver.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Lo diré en lenguas vulgares: la despreciaste y ella buscó a otro.

* * *

><p>Y desde esa conversación con Squeeze, Reaver estuvo siguiendo a Fluttershy cuando se reunía con Larkgazer. Pensaba en eso durante los adiestramientos de Aldebarán, y acababa con todo el cuerpo golpeado.<p>

—¿Qué diantres te ocurre, Reaver? —dice molesto el terrestre, durante el juego de _ayalal_.

—Estoy... distraído —responde escuetamente.

—¡Al demonio con tus distracciones! ¡Esto es más importante que todo lo que puedas estar pasando!

—¡Cállate!

Otro golpe de Aldebarán, doloroso como un mazo de piedra. Se cae de la silla de cara.

—¡Escucha, insecto, y escucha bien! ¡Si hago esto no es porque me caigas bien o te tenga piedad! ¡Un Brujo sin adiestrar es como una flecha lanzada al aire! ¡No quiero tener que asesinar a otro licántropo loco que devora entrañas!

_"¡Eres un demente!"_

—¡Eres un demente! —le grita, levantándose a duras penas— ¡La mujer que amo está por dejarme por culpa de tus locuras! ¡Y tú lo único que haces es gritarme, humillarme, golpearme y hacerme practicar estos deportes estúpidos!

—¡Cállate, insignificante comemierda afeminado! —grita Aldebarán, y Reaver grita: la sombra que proyecta en la pared es la sombra de un dragón— ¿Crees que tú tienes un problema? ¿Crees que lo peor que puede pasarte es que tu novia te deje? ¡Yo he visto cosas que te partirían el alma! ¡Yo contemplé la gloria de Horus Warhammer Lupercal, el Señor de la Guerra! ¡Yo estuve en Atlántida cuando el Dios Antiguo Kahani traicionó y mató a su hermano Marudio! ¡Yo estuve en Quon Tali cuando Horus hundió Domhain y con ello, el último testimonio de la gran gloria de los yokhama! yo estaba ahí cuando Lissana y Raif levantaron su hogar en Quon Tali, y luché al lado y en contra de los Reyes Madhen. Yo participé en la Batalla de Quickgreen, la batalla más grande de todos los tiempos —en este punto, su voz se quiebra; parece a punto de llorar—. Yo asedié Canterlot, y contemplé la derrota de Apolo el Mil Veces Blasfemo. Vi hundirse a Atlántida, y vi morir a todos esos reyes, a esos guerreros. ¡Héroes de verdad! ¡Un solo pelo de ellos era más glorioso que tú o que yo, más magnífico que tus dos Princesas juntas! Y los vi morir, los vi morir y vi marchitarse todo por lo que lucharon...

Y luego de eso, llora amargamente. Llora, y sus lágrimas llenan el suelo y luego salen por debajo de la puerta, buscando llegar al mar. Reaver, sorprendido, solo es capaz de mirarlo. Luego atina a ir y darle un abrazo.

_"¿Qué eres? ¿Cuántos... años tienes?"_

—¿Cómo lograste ver todo eso?

—Soy mucho más antiguo de lo que aparento —dice, logrando dominar sus lágrimas—. Lo sé, un tipo que parece un guapo adolescente no pareciera tener más de cinco mil años...

Por un momento, la sorpresa impide a Reaver pronunciar palabra. Sorpresa que dura un par de segundos.

_"¿Qué eres tú?"_

—Te doy permiso para faltar a clases, por esta tarde —dice Aldebarán, levantándose—. Usa bien este permiso.

* * *

><p>Y así partió Reaver, volando rápidamente lejos de la cueva de Aldebarán, lejos de su colección de escudos y su infinito juego del <em>ayalal<em>. Cruzó rápidamente el Bosque Everfree y se detuvo en la casa de Fluttershy para preguntarle a sus irreales moradores dónde podía hallarla.

Y voló, voló en busca de su tesoro, de su bella, su enamorada.

_"¡Ya es suficiente de andar dando pena! ¡Ahora le diré que la quiero, y lo que ocurra después no importa!"_

Piensa volando, en la dirección que señaló Mustafá, el Genio. Su mente procesa tantas cosas para decirle a Fluttershy...

Pero está hablando con Larkgazer. Él le está enseñando otra vez su libro con dibujos de aves.

_"¡Maldito idiota!"_

A pesar de estar vagamente instruido, la vida de Reaver le ha dejado ciertas tendencias que no puede dejar de lado. Tanto tiempo viviendo lejos de otros ponis le han dejado en su espíritu un temple nuevo, como el de un grifo o un zorro. Y en este caso, reacciona como un zorro.

—¡Apártate de ella! —grita molesto, apartando a Larkgazer de un empujón violento. El unicornio cae de cara contra la hierba verde.

Fluttershy se sorprende. Fluttershy se asusta.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué te sucede? —dice Larkgazer, sorprendido, levantándose. Pero Reaver sólo gruñe y se lanza hacia adelante, de manera amenazante. El unicornio se asusta y retrocede.

—¡Vete de aquí! —dice molesto el pegaso, y el unicornio eleva su cuaderno y su lápiz, corriendo al pueblo como un correcaminos asustado.

Fluttershy retrocede varios pasos.

—R-R-Reaver, cálmate —dice temerosa. Él, al verla así de asustada, se siente mal. _"No, no, sólo lo estoy empeorando. Debo calmarme"._

—Lo lamento, Fluttershy. No quería asustarte —trata de excusarse—. Es que... no me pude controlar...

_"¡No quería reaccionar así!"_

—¿P-por qué gritaste así? —dice ella, asustada. Retrocede un par de pasos gemelos.

—No quería asustarse. Es sólo que me molesté. Larkgazer pasa demasiado tiempo contigo.

_"No me tengas miedo, Fluttershy"._

—¿Y? —dice ella. Mira al suelo un quinteto de segundos, y luego vuelve a levantar la vista; sus ojos de cielo primaveral están derramando tímidas lágrimas— ¡Tú ya no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo! ¡Ya ni siquiera me hablas!

Reaver se sorprende. Su mandibula se abre a causa de la sorpresa. fluttershy llora, sus ojos derramando sus aguas, y ella comienza a correr en dirección a su casa. Reaver siente la culpa como una serpiente estrujando su cuello, y quiere seguirla.

—¡Fluttershy! —grita, pero ella no hace caso. Una abeja entra en su boca cuando habla, haciendo que se atragante. Además, le pica la lengua. Reaver se revuelca por el dolor, llora y trata de maldecir, pero la hinchazón de su boca le impide articular sonidos.

_"Maldito Aldebarán"._

* * *

><p>Mucho rato estuvo tirado Reaver, en el suelo. La abeja tuvo tiempo de morir y ser momificada por hormigas. Podía sentir la lanceta al chocar la lengua contra el paladar, y así el dolor aumentaba, pero por alguna razón, eso no le importa.<p>

_"Lo arruiné todo. Maldita sea. Si no fuera por ese maldito vago de Aldebarán"._

Contempla el sol bajar, saludar el horizonte y atardecer. El cielo en llamas le trae a su memoria días pasados, cuando Fluttershy cuidaba de él. Cuando se conocieron. Cuando ella lo acompañaba al médico. Cuando se dirigían a la fiesta, y Fluttershy parecía oro y bronce. Cuando le mintió por primera vez, al dirigirse a rescatar a Applejack. Cuando hizo el amor con Derpy...

_"Aldebarán no tiene la culpa. Yo soy el culpable. Fluttershy es más valiosa que cualquier tesoro, y yo nunca podré tratarla como merece"._

Al pensar en eso, irremediablemente viene a su mente el tesoro del alicornio.

_"Si tan sólo tuviera oro..."_

Pero sabe que eso no cambiaría nada_. "Seguiría siendo un miserable"._

Contempla las estrellas encenderse como luciérnagas, y a las luciérnagas encendiéndose como estrellas. Se siente muy triste, y llora con amargura. Recuerda todos sus momentos con Fluttershy, esa mañana cuando le llevó el desayunó y por primera vez sintió aprecio por algo que no fuera dinero. Cuando le presentó a sus amigas. Cuando le presentó a sus animales, y como una maestra de hechicerías estaba en medio de Squeeze y Dream Moon; y más tarde como una Diosa de la Tierra al contemplar la oscura progenie secreta del bosque. Cuando pasaron juntos toda una tarde en el pueblo, y ella se abrió a él, le mostró sus secretos y sus demonios. Y más tarde, en esa fiesta, donde él le mostró sus propias cadenas. Y ese beso que compartieron, que pareció detener la rotación de los planetas. Cuando se encontraron con Mustafá, el genio sin poderes. Cuando ella pareció morir bajo los escombros, y eso le causó tanto dolor que liberó un poder que ni siquiera Squeeze sabía que poseía.

Y entonces recuerda a Derpy, y la culpa lo devora.

_"No merezco seguir vivo. Rayos, ¿Por qué esta maldición no me mata?"_

Oye pasos. No se molesta en levantarse. El rostro de Aldebarán parece ser más grande que el cielo cuando lo mira desde toda su altura, hacia abajo.

—Es de noche y tú estás en el suelo —le dice el Brujo del Everfree—. Eres un idiota. O un Brujo. O un Brujo idiota.

* * *

><p>Ha salido la luna. Es tiempo de conspiración, de muerte y creación. Asesinos que buscan en la oscuridad a sus clientes. Ladrones evaluando la ciencia del robo. Espermatozoides iniciando el tortuoso camino de cráneos hasta el óvulo. Es la noche de los poetas, borrachos y desinhibidos, llenando sus estómagos de vino, sus cuerpos con yeguas y sus pulmones con opio. Es la noche de las criaturas, que salen a hacer a sus vidas, que han estado ahí desde antes que se levantaran casas, desde que el Ayuntamiento era sólo un cementerio, desde que en la biblioteca se colgaban y quemaban a los ladrones de manzanas. Antes, fue la noche de los tambores, la noche fría y tan cálida, de cuerpos bailando alrededor del fuego, y un humo gris y tibio subía hacia los Dioses, cargado de deseos terrestres.<p>

El Doctor camina por las calles. Siente el acecho de las ratas. Está pensando.

_"Mañana iré a hablar con Fluttershy. Le diré que Reaver la está usando. Le diré que embarazó a Ditzy"._

Un ruido del callejón. Una rata o un perro. _"No, un momento. Los perros no usan pasamontañas ni usan ballestas..."_

Instintivamente, se hace a un lado, evadiendo el dardo disparado en dirección a su cuello. El poni del pasamontañas le sostiene la mirada un segundo, antes de intentar recargar su ballesta.

_"¡El SESE!"_

Intenta escapar. Corre por la calle más cercana, y otro dardo pasa, tan cerca que siente la caricia de su metal en los pelos de su cuello. Intenta tomar otra calle, cuando al voltear por la esquina, una figura emerge de la noche, atajándolo. Ojos dorados, hermosos, una cabellera rubia perfectamente peinada, un traje gris que la cubre completamente.

_"Agente Hooves"._

—Lo siento mucho —dice ella, mirándolo a los ojos. Sólo entonces, el Doctor se da cuenta que su herradura posee una aguja. Ella hunde su casco, certeramente, en su costado, y con su otra para lo sostine. Él trata de zafarse, pero el sedante comienza a hacer su efecto, primero inmovilizando sus músculos.

_"¡No! ¡El SESE no! ¡Tú no! ¡Yo te ayudé!"_

La Agente Hooves retrocede un par de pasos. Él cae al suelo, y la contempla. Su esbelta figura. Sus ojos del color del ocaso. Su cabello que parece atar el trigo a la espiga. La contempla mientras va perdiendo la conciencia.

_"Me recuerdas tanto a Derpy"._

* * *

><p>Derpy contempla el cuerpo inmóvil del Doctor. El sedante de su aguja es poderoso, planeado para adormecer de inmediato; destilado del tóxico jugo de la caña roja y el veneno la cobra del río. Trece gotas bastan para provocar la muerte. Y aunque en su aguja ella sólo lleva tres gotas, algunos ponis han muerto frente a esa dosis. Sin embargo, ella confía en que la fortaleza física inherente a los ponis terrestres le permita sobrevivir.<p>

_"Perdóname, Doctor, pero puedes ser peligroso"._

Agentes del SESE emergen de las calles, de las copas de los árboles. Una carreta de mercancías se acerca, tirada por dos Agentes encubiertos. Lo cargan en ella y lo cubren con mantas y cajas.

_"Es por el bien de todos. Trataré de impedir que te disequen, al menos"._

—Llévenlo al cuartel —ordena—. Sométanlo a los procedimientos de rigor, y enciérrenlo en una celda de seguridad básica clase D. No informen al Agente C- 20215, repito, no informen a C-20215.

_"Stein sería capaz de abrirlo por la mitad. Aunque seas una criatura extraña, no quiero que te dañen"._

* * *

><p>En la noche, la caverna de Aldebarán es insoportablemente triste. Es como si todas sus cosas lloraran y desearan volver a sus días de gloria. Como si esos escudos quisieran volver a formarse en falange. Como si esas jabalinas quisieran volver a ser lanzadas. Es mejor morir peleando que envejecer, dicen las flechas, atravesar el aire, chocar en un éxtasis de hierro y morir rodeado de rojo como un amanecer. Yo fui adarga de grandes héroes, dice un triste escudo, me sostuvo un guerrero en los tiempos del Gran Rey Discord.<p>

Tristes cosas, triste polvo, triste luz de la luna, tristes paredes y tristes son los ponis, que miserables, toman un cuenco de sopa, en la mesa apenas derruida por el tiempo antártico.

—Lo arruiné todo —dice triste el pegaso.

—No más de lo que arruinan los reyes —dice aburrido el poni terrestre.

—Ella era la única que habría amado. Pero bueno, creo que es mejor así —dice deprimido Reaver.

—Claro que no —Aldebarán está harto; Reaver no es el único que tiene problemas, y su drama no es nada frente a los dramas del Brujo Hidra—. Mira, estoy hasta los cojones de verte llorar como una niña.

_"Vete a la mierda"._

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —Reaver no tiene ganas ni de pelear—. Desperdicié mi oportunidad. Sabes, yo nunca tuve nada. Siempre que logré tener algo, lo perdí. Y ahora, la historia se repite. Nunca conseguiré el amor de Fluttershy. Saqueador y más encima Brujo...

_"Mi vida es una mierda, bien cagada"._

Aldebarán entorna los ojos.

—Sabes, conozco a alguien muy cercano a Fluttershy, que puede asegurarte de que estás llorando por nada.

—¿Quién? —replica sorprendido Reaver. Sólo se le ocurren tres criaturas capaces de lograr eso.

_"Mustafá, Squeeze o Dream Moon"._

—Tú la conoces. Te ha curado tus heridas —con sólo eso, el pegaso ya sabe de quién se trata—. Al tocarte, te entregó tu maldición de Brujo, pues nada convierte la sangre en magia más rápido que la caricia de una gárgola. Y también te entregó sus memorias, el amor que algún día tuvo, las herramientas que ella usó. Te entregó todo lo que aprendió: la ciencia del hilo y la aguja, el vaivén de las estrellas, las danzas alrededor de monolitos de obsidiana. Lo único que no te contagió fue su alegría de vivir.

_"¡Dream Moon!"_

Reaver se levanta, asustado.

_"¡Maldita sea! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!"_

—¡Dream Moon me maldijo como Brujo!

—Sí. Uno de los efectos secundarios de su aceite corporal. Interesantes criaturas las gárgolas; al tocarte te pasan sus conocimientos, sus memorias; ellas despiertan la magia que contiene tu propia sangre. Tuviste la mala suerte de tener sangre mágica de Brujo, posiblemente debido a algún antepasado que practicaba la Brujería. Si te hace sentir mejor, a Fluttershy también le despertó la magia de su de su sangre, al tocarla.

Reaver está estupefacto. Son demasiadas cosas...

_"¡No entiendo nada, nada!"_

—¡Dime qué tiene Fluttershy! —grita exaltado. La sombra del poni terrestre se alarga por el suelo.

—En verdad, no es ninguna maldición —dice él—. ella tenía sangre kallawaya. Le venía como herradura al casco, pues esa pegaso se lleva bien con la naturaleza. Un amigo mío la entrena como yo te entreno a ti.

_"¿La entrena? ¿Kallawaya? ¿Magia en la sangre? ¿Dream Moon hace eso? Monolitos de obsidiana..."_

Son demasiadas cosas y su mente es muy pequeña. No tarda en colapsar.

Se desmaya frente a Aldebarán.


	33. 32: Lo que yo siento por ti

**LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>32<strong>

**Lo que yo siento por ti  
><strong>

—Afeminado —dice el poni terrestre sin Cutie Mark. Recuesta a Reaver en el suelo y lo cubre con un escudo.

_"Y pensar que este tipo tiene la sangre de Räbär, de Dulkar, de Tokën y de Huracán"._

—¿Es necesario volverlo un Brujo? —pregunta Aldebarán. Aparentemente al aire, pero no es cierto: una llama está sentada en su silla, bañándose con luz de luna.

—Es necesario —dice Huáscar—. Recuerda: Serafina y Dulkar. Marte y Venus. Ixchel y Cabrakán. Pachamama y Pachacútec. Naturaleza y Plaga. Fluttershy y Reaver.

—¡Pero es un imbécil! —dice el poni terrestre— ¡Ni siquiera es capaz de soportar el adiestramiento de su cuerpo, menos logrará dominar su Maná, su alma, su maldición!

—Lo dominará —dice la llama sonriendo.

* * *

><p><em>Ve a Fluttershy como una alicornio.<em>

"Una experiencia onírica. No sé por qué no me sorprende".

_Más alta de lo que ahora, pero es igual. Mismos colores, misma crin, misma Cutie Mark, misma mirada que lo reconforta. Y ve a un pegaso que es igual a él, aunque más musculoso, más guapo y con tatuajes azules en su cuerpo, simulando rayas de cebra. Ve que juntos vuelan por una Equestria antigua, llena de sacerdotes bramando en lenguas equinas, llena de guerreros tatuados, campesinos y Dioses flotando en el abismo. Una época donde existe la cultura y la diversidad. Donde en Equestria hay más cebras y grifos que ponis._

_Y ve que va, aquel Reaver del pasado, vida antigua o antepasado, y aquella Fluttershy. Vuelan juntos, y les acompaña un corpulento grifo, que recuerda muchísimo a Ragnar, el amigo de Pinkie._

"Es raro, muy raro".

_Ellos vuelan hacia una tierra llena de nieve, y ve a una criatura horrenda. Por fortuna está rodeada de oscuridad, lo que no permite distinguirla claramente, pero lo poco que se ve basta para asustar a Reaver. Sin embargo, Fluttershy Alicornio la derrota con facilidad._

"Muy, muy raro. Llega a dar miedo".

_—Su nombre es Serafina, Princesa y después Reina de Sinfonía —dice Aldebarán a su lado._

_—¡Ah! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Qué es todo esto?_

"¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¿Por qué todo lo extraño puede volverse aún más extraño?"

_—Mi amigo Huáscar cree que necesitas una instrucción más didáctica. Como un niño al que se le muestran dibujitos. Pone atención: esa alicornio es Serafina, encarnación de Ixchel, la Pachamama, la Madre Naturaleza._

_—¿Por qué se parece tanto a Fluttershy?_

_—Porque es su vida pasada —dice estoico el poni—. Verás, cuando Gaia, está muy enferma, renace. En esa época renació como Serafina. Ahora renació como Fluttershy._

_Reaver se sorprende. Le cuesta imaginar la inmensidad de todo eso. Por alguna razón, imagina la Naturaleza como una inmensa extensión vegetal verde. _"N-no es tan loco, después de todo. Fluttershy cuida la naturaleza, y a todas sus criaturas".

_—¿Quién es ese pegaso? _—"Ese que se parece a mí".

_—Es Dulkar, un mercenario pegaso de aquella época. Se casó con ella y tuvieron hijos. Es tu vida pasada, y encarnación de Cabrakán, el Pachacútec, la Tierra Combatiente._

_Aquello sorprende aún más a Reaver. _"¿M-mi vida pasada?"

_—N-no entiendo..._

_—No es necesario que entiendas, sólo que aprendas. Dulkar fue tu vida pasada, y se casó con Serafina, la vida pasada de Fluttershy. ¿Vas hilando?_

_—Es muy confuso..._

"¿Quién diantres es Dulkar?"

_—Maldito imbécil —gruñe el poni terrestre._

* * *

><p>Reaver despierta asustado.<p>

_"Eso fue raro ¿Cómo sé si eso no fue un sueño muy loco?"_

—¡Sólo no te separes de Fluttershy, desgraciado hijo de perra! —le grita Aldebarán, asustándolo— ¡Durante siglos esperamos que se volvieran a juntar!

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué...?

Aldebarán le da un fuerte golpe.

—¡Hijo de perra! —grita Reaver. _"¡Deja de golpearme, maldita sea!"_

—¡AMUKIM! —grita una voz potente, como una campana rota. Como por arte de magia, ambos ponis están sentados en el suelo.

Es una llama, muy grande y de lana amarillenta. Está seria, pero al verlos sentados, sonríe.

—Dulkar, han pasado siglos —dice sonriendo un poco. Alegría arde en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué me llamas Dulkar? —pregunta Reaver. La paz que emana Huáscar lo reconforta.

—Porque te conocí con ese nombre. Hace dos mil quinientos años.

* * *

><p>—Esta es una historia de hace mucho tiempo —comenzó a narrar Huáscar, con una voz increíblemente suave—, una historia que me contó mi abuelo cuando yo empecé a crecer, así como a él se lo contó su abuelo cuando comenzó a crecer.<p>

»Todos nosotros estamos compuestos de tres sustancias astrales: mente, alma y espíritu. Un unicornio de Fillymania llamado Sigmund Freud, en su desconocimiento, los llamó Superyó, Yo y Ello. La mente es la razón máxima. El espíritu contiene tus deseos naturales. El alma eres tú. El Maná nos permite estar vivos. Y el cuerpo protege todo el conjunto. No puede existir ninguno sin el otro.

»Los espíritus son comunes a todos, una muestra de la unidad de nuestros corazones. Todos necesitamos comer, hasta los Reyes y Emperadores. Nuestras mentes nos dicen qué debemos y qué no debemos hacer. Nuestras almas nos dan nuestra identidad. Nuestros cuerpos nos permiten experimentar el maravilloso regalo que es la vida. Y la vida se produce gracias al Maná, que se origina en la Naturaleza y es incorporado al cuerpo a través de los alimentos Ninguno puede existir sin el otro, y cada uno debe cuidarse por igual. Cada uno debe respetarse por igual

»Las almas no se crean ni se destruyen, sólo van rotando. Por un tiempo, tienen experiencias materiales, y luego regresan al Mundo Astral, para reposar un tiempo y luego regresan a este Mundo Material. Pero hay almas que se unen a espíritus, y permanecen unidos por largos períodos de tiempo.

»Hay un Espíritu muy generoso, que sólo conoce la bondad y no cree en la maldad. La Madre Naturaleza, el Día, la Energía, la Hembra, la Bondad. Las culturas les dan diferentes nombres: Venus, Guanyin, Párvati, Ixchel, Tonantzin, o Pachamama.

»Y hay un Espíritu muy belicoso, que la protege con gran celo. La Tierra Combatiente, la Noche, el Guardián, el Macho, el Guerrero. Marte, Che Kung, Skanda, Cabrakán, Huitzilopochtli, o Pachacútec.

»Ambos se necesitan para estar completos. La Madre Tierra está enferma: sus hijos ya no piensan en ella y la horadan y envenenan más y más. El Guardián está vacío sin su dama, y deambula errante por el mundo. Cada uno sin el otro no funciona bien, como un trabajador sin sus herramientas, como un río cortado por una represa.

En este punto, la llama interrumpe su narración, para dejar que Reaver asimile todo lo que ha dicho. Lo cual da resultado. Es que Dream Moon tenía un conocimiento instintivo de todo eso, y al oír la deliciosa voz de Huáscar, es como si esos conocimientos se desbloquearan en la mente de Reaver. Él asiente, sintiéndose maravillado. _"La espiritualidad es increíble"._

—Todo esto es genial. Me ha explicado más de lo que supuestamente me ha enseñado Aldebarán. Pero, sigo sin entender cómo se relaciona todo eso conmigo.

El saqueador esperaba que la llama se enojara, pero en lugar de eso sonríe.

—Verás, Dulkar, hace muchos siglos llegaron feroces conquistadores procedentes de las estrellas. Tu pueblo los llama "alicornios" —y en este punto, Reaver se sorprende todo lo que puede sorprenderse un poni—. Descendieron en un Arca de los Cielos, una montaña en llamas que cayó en el mar y formó el continente de la Atlántida. Ellos clavaron sus estandartes, y con artes malignas, cortaron el flujo de Maná en demasiados puntos. Para no entrar en coma y secar el mundo entero, la Madre Naturaleza y su Guardián se unieron a las almas de dos sacerdotes suyos, Gaia y Huracán. Ellos fueron la primera vida tuya y la de tu amiga Fluttershy.

Y eso hace que Reaver se sienta inquieto. Tiene miedo. Demasiadas revelaciones. Demasiadas...

—¡Los alicornios venían del cielo! ¡Todo es una mentira! ¡Todo! ¡Tengo hormigas en los pantalones! ¡No siento los dedos...!

Para evitar que se desquicie, Aldebarán le da un puñetazo.

—Afeminado —es lo último que oye Reaver antes de desmayarse.

* * *

><p>Esperaron a que Reaver despertara. Lo reconfortaron con hidromiel y chicha. Afuera, la noche iba cubriendo lo que había dejado el día, alargando sombras, existencias, pesares. Afuera, Fluttershy estaba triste en su casa, viendo cernirse el crepúsculo y Reaver sin llegar desde el día anterior.<p>

—Déjame ver si entendí —dijo Reaver—. Yo soy la siguiente encarnación de Huracán, y Fluttershy es la siguiente encarnación de Gaia.

_"Siempre creí que mi vida pasada era un vendedor de mierda o una puta barata"._

—Sí —dijo Aldebarán—. Acertaste a la explicación más sencilla que podían haberte dado.

—Ambos son la Quinta Encarnación —explica con paciencia Huáscar—. Gaia y Huracán murieron y renacieron quinientos años más tarde como Natura y Tokën. Ellos tuvieron vidas plenas, murieron y reencarnaron como Serafina y Dulkar, quienes ascendieron. Cuando ellos ascendieron, sus almas reencarnaron como Elashayn y Räbär. Ahora, han reencarnado como Fluttershy y Reaver.

Se detiene, esperando que el saqueador lo asimile.

_"¿Yo soy el Quinto en una cadena de reencarnaciones? ¡Eso es muy raro! ¡Pero es genial!"_

Todas las culturas con las que ha tratado, consideran la reencarnación como parte de su espiritualidad. El concepto de reencarnación no es tan difícil de asimilar para el pegaso, pues él cree en eso.

_"¡Es genial y raro! ¡Es como el cuento grifo de los æsir y los vanir! ¡Es como el cuento warao del danzante que se convirtió en el sol! ¡Yo soy... algo muy genial!"_

—No es algo genial —dice Aldebarán—. Es genial para Fluttershy. Para ti no lo es. Es casi como una maldición.

Eso le quita absolutamente los ánimos a Reaver.

—Aldebarán, ¡Eres un maldito bastardo!

—Paz para los dos —dice Huascar, con una serenidad tal que llega a helarles la sangre. Puede ser por causa de su entonación, su modulación o algo, pero es imposible negarse a hacer lo que dice.

Aldebarán lo mira. Se sienta en el suelo.

—Es cierto que un Brujo sin adiestramiento es un peligro —comienza diciendo Huáscar—. Pero Dulkar aún no encuentra su animal totémico. Además, tanto entrenamiento ha afectado las relaciones sociales de Dulkar con Serafina. Sé compasivo.

Aldebarán gruñe. Pero la mirada de Huáscar parece superarlo.

—Bien —dice mirando a Reaver—. Sólo entrenaremos desde la ocho de la mañana a las ocho de la noche...

—¡Es demasiado tiempo! —interrumpe Huáscar.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Desde las cinco de la mañana a las diez! —sentencia. Reaver se siente poco entusiasmado, pero acepta. Aunque es odioso levantarse temprano, es mucho mejor que el duro horario que le impone actualmente.

—Pero a cambio, Dulkar, debes aplicarte el doble —dice la llama—. Un Brujo sin adiestramiento es un asunto muy serio. Debes agradecer que aún no encuentres tu animal totémico.

_"Siempre dices eso"._

—Exactamente ¿Qué es un Brujo? Aldebarán nunca me lo ha explicado.

Huáscar se ríe.

—Un Brujo es un Manante que puede usar su Maná y el Maná de la tierra para adquirir forma animal. Sólo pueden transformarse en su animal totémico.

—¿Qué es el Maná? ¿Qué es un Manante?

Esta vez Huáscar no ríe. se sorprende como quién preguntara "¿Qué es una oreja?" Mira con gravedad a Aldebarán.

—¡No le has enseñado nada! —recrimina la llama.

—¡Hoy los jóvenes quieren todo fácil! —se defiende el poni de tierra— ¡En vez de investigar por su cuenta, quieren que sus maestros les digan todas sus respuestas, para así pensar lo menos posible! ¡No saben ni cocinar, ni arreglar nada, ni siquiera pueden limpiarse el culo solos!

Y así comienza a despotricar contra los jóvenes y sus costumbres modernas. La llama kallawaya decide ignorarlo.

—El Maná es la energía natural —explica a Reaver—. Nace de Nuestra Madre Dana, la Dragona Dorada, que es el Aspecto Supremo del Orden, la energía natural, lo Femenino y lo Eterno. Su energía se genera en lo más profundo de las estrellas, viaja con la luz de las estrellas y es capturada por las plantas, quienes se encargan de distribuirlas entre todos los habitantes del mundo.

—Voy entendiendo —miente el pegaso marrón.

—Un Manante es alguien que puede usar el Maná, ya sea de su cuerpo o de la naturaleza, para hacer lo que tú llamas "magia".

—Eso ya es más fácil de entender. Pero quiero saber ¿Por qué dices que es peligroso un Brujo sin entrenamiento?

La llama lo mira con unos ojos llenos de tristeza. De inmediato Reaver se siente afligido, alerta.

—Porque puedes enloquecer. Imagina a un Brujo poni que tenga por tótem un oso. Entrar en la piel del oso significar caminar como uno, sentir como uno y eventualmente pensar como un oso. Todo eso requiere una gran fortaleza mental y física, pues el poni puede olvidar que es un poni y perderse para siempre dentro del oso.

—A los Brujos locos los llamamos "licántropos" —interviene Aldebarán—. Ni animales, ni seres pensantes. Lo único que hacen es matar, matar y matar.

Reaver de inmediato se asusta. Ahora comprende las duras jornadas que su maestro le ha hecho pasar.

—Aldebarán... ¡Adiéstrame!

* * *

><p>Quién lo hubiera conocido, ya no lo reconoce.<p>

Cinco centímetros más alto, y otros cinco añadidos por sus gruesas herraduras, de tres kilos cada una. Sus músculos se marcan debajo de su piel, como un recio yal de trabajo, y se ha dejado crecer la crin, para parecerse más a su hermano Gale Travel. El lustroso pelo negro cae como una cascada nocturna.

_"Antes era guapo, pero ahora exagero"._

Es lo que piensa Wandering Wing al verse al espejo. _"El kthrim funciona"._

Se ha atado hebras de hilo shiga en la crin y la cola, alrededor de cinco metros en total. El hilo shiga es la nervadura metálica central de una enredadera que crece en el Mirkwood, y según el libro, al avanzar al tercer círculo del kthrim debía anudárselos, disimulados en su crin y cola. Al estar en el tercer círculo, también debe usar las herraduras de tres kilos.

_"Kthrim, Vallëzim, Adhurim. Régimen, lucha, adoración. Las tres obligaciones. La Trifuerza de los Wing"._

Primero aprendió el kthrim, el duro régimen de entrenamiento y comidas que usaban los hrámicos desde tiempos inmemoriales, y que desde hace dos generaciones se ha abandonado. Luego vino aprender la danza marcial del Vallëzim: durante toda su vida creyó que el Vallëzim sólo era un baile folklórico, y al igual que sus hermanos y primos, lo aprendió para bailarlo en las fiestas de su pueblo. Sin embargo, dicho baile en realidad era un arte marcial disimulado como danza, al igual que la Capoeira de las cebras.

_"Un luchador es un Danzante, y debe bailar sin miedo cada vez que haga falta. No existe una Danza perfecta; cada uno debe construir su propia Danza perfecta"._

Pero él no tiene alas. Parte importante de las páginas referentes al kthim se referían a la necesidad de diseñar movimientos propios o "pasos" para así personalizar la Danza propia. Wandering no tiene alas, y para compensar, cuando Danza salta a dos patas: sus antepasados estarían orgullosos.

El tercer círculo lo logró al escalar Household Hearts y realizar ritos a los Doce Dioses. Cronos, Dios del Tiempo, la Vejez y la Juventud; Darkunos, Dios de la Oscuridad, la Noche y las Estrellas; Erebus, Dios de la Muerte, la Enfermedad y la Avaricia; Ethlain, Diosa del Fuego, el Calor y los Volcanes; Kahani, Dios de la Magia, la Literatura y la Nieve; Kairyn, Diosa del Éter, la Niebla y los Secretos; Marudio, Dios de la Luz, el Honor y la Pureza; Mikesi, Diosa del Aire, las Nubes y las Tempestades; Nala, Diosa del Agua, el Amor y la Música; Qantaqa, Diosa del Relámpago, la Nobleza y el Compañerismo; Vorzheva, Diosa de la Tierra, los Campos y las Montañas; Walang, Dios del Vacío, el Pensamiento y la Concentración.

_"Doce Dioses, doce aspectos del Yo y del ser"._

Bajó sintiéndose pleno, completo, como si fuera otro, y desde ese día nunca se volvió a cortar la crin o la cola. Adquirió el derecho de sujetar su crin con una cinta roja, que según el libro, debía usar cuando entrenara y cuando luchara.

_"Yo y Gale Travel escalamos esa fortaleza. Contemplamos el rostro de las águilas. Nos bañamos en el Azul del mundo"._

Diez centímetros más altos, hermosa figura, crin y cola largas. Wandering se ha vuelto una copia de su hermano Gale Travel.

* * *

><p>Es un anfiteatro hecho completamente de quitina oscura.<p>

Las gradas, llenas de changelings, están absortas en un absoluto silencio. Se podría pensar que está bajo tierra, pero no: está excavada de tal modo que las graderías, oscuras y porosas, van penetrando en el duro suelo, permitiendo una gran vista. Una buena audición también.

Ellos no son subyugados por una Mente suprema. La Mente Enjambre no es una consciencia que se impone sobre el resto. La Mente Enjambre es la suma de todas sus individualidades; su propia empatía que les hace saber qué deben hacer para el bien de su Colmena. Mientras más son, más fuertes se vuelven. Cada uno cumple su papel y todo está bien. Es esa perfecta empatía los que les lleva a moverse al mismo tiempo cuando vuelan, con simetría total, solo comparable a los movimientos de los cardúmenes de peces en el mar o de los enjambres de abejas.

¿Qué los lleva a reunirse en el anfiteatro? ¿Qué los llena de ese placer tan grande? Sus corazones sienten melancolía y alegría, placer y piedad. Sus corazones sintonizan tanto que sus ojos están completamente verdes.

Canta con pasión un grifo negro, de pico amarillo y cabeza roja. Harek toca con pasión su guitarra, irrompible y encordada al revés. Pequeño Sol de Invierno toca la batería, según bien le ha enseñado el grifo. Los mercenarios tocan bien los instrumentos, Harek en persona les enseñó, en una historia que hoy no se contará. Él canta una canción en greifpakk alemán, una que siente alegrará a la Reina.

_Morgenstern ach scheine!__  
><em>_auf die Seele meine__  
><em>_Wirf ein warmes Licht__  
><em>_auf ein Herz das bricht_

_Sag ihr dass ich weine__  
><em>_Denn du, du bist hässlich__  
><em>_Du bist einfach hässlich__  
><em>_Der Pferd ist doch ein Augentier__  
><em>_Schöne Dinge wünsch' ich mir__  
><em>_Doch du, du bist nicht schön, nein!_

Pero no la alegra. En cambio, la molesta y entristece. Ella entiende la variante alemana del greifpakk. Y sabe lo que canta Harek.

_"Estrella de la mañana, ¡oh brilla! Ante mi alma. Lanza una luz cálida en un corazón que se rompe. Dile que yo lloro.  
>Porque tú, tu eres horrible. Tú eres simplemente horrible. El poni es un animal que observa, cosas hermosas él desea. Pero tú, no eres bella, ¡no!<em>

Se siente mal. Sabe que ella es fea, y esa canción no deja de reiterárselo. Es fea, lo sabe, con esas patas horadas, ese cuerno horadado, ese cabello sin vida. Ningún cosmético puede hacer hermosa su quitina. Es fea y por eso el amor la esquiva.

_"¿Qué se cree este grifo? Lo haré matar"._

Pero cuando está a punto de dar la orden de arresto, Harek canta el trozo final.

_Morgenstern, ach scheine!__  
><em>_auf die Liebste meine,__  
><em>_Wirf ein warmes Licht__  
><em>_auf ihr Ungesicht__  
><em>_Sag ihr sie ist nicht alleine._

_Und der Stern will scheinen__  
><em>_Auf die Liebste meine.__  
><em>_Wärmt die Brust mir bebt  
>wo das Leben schlägt<em>_  
><em>_Mit dem Herzen sehen: __  
><em>_Sie ist wunderschön._

Al acabar de cantar, se interrumpe súbitamente la música. Y Harek se acerca a ella, y le ofrece un precioso ramo de nocturnas flores negras y rojas. Ella se sonroja, se sonroja mucho, se alegra y siente que llora. Pues esas flores potencian la parte final de la canción.

_ "Estrella de la mañana, ¡oh brilla! Sobre mi amada, lanza una luz cálida sobre su rostro. Dile que no está sola.  
>Y la estrella quiere brillar sobre mi amada. Calienta su pecho allá donde la vida late. Vista con el corazón: Ella es muy hermosa".<em>

* * *

><p>Reaver vuela a través de un Bosque que lo odia.<p>

Todos ya saben que él hizo llorar a Fluttershy. los insectos lo picotean en enjambre.

—¡Fluttershy! —grita buscándola, ignorando la agonía de los maxilares, de las probóscides de los mosquitos, que pican y se inflan con saña.

"¡Si pudiéramos beber toda tu sangre, lo haríamos!" Parecen gritarle.

Él se los quita de encima y sigue buscando. Una mantícora lo ataca entonces. Es aquella mantícora que Fluttershy curó, y que desde entonces la ha protegido.

"¡Por tipos como tú dejé de creer en los ponis!" dice en gruñidos, dándole zarpazos "Fluttershy me enseñó a creer de nuevo. ¡Creí que eras mi amigo! ¡Creí que eras su macho reproductor!"

Reaver esquiva sus zarpazos con unos reflejos que no sabía que tenía. Sólo entonces piensa en los violentos juegos de Aldebarán, y les encuentra el sentido. Sí, tanto jugar _chadal_, _khüch_ y _tesver_ era para preparar su cuerpo a las exigencias del combate. Para esquivar a una mantícora al ataque.

—¡Fluttershy! —la llama, sobrepasando a la mantícora, pasando por entre las ramas.

Puede ver la casa de ella entre las ramas. Sonríe y se dispone a ir ahí, cuando Angel, el conejo blanco, le corta el paso.

"Hay una ley en el bosque" dice entre rápidos chillidos "No traiciones a la Familia. ¡Y traicionaste a Fluttershy! ¡Ella es mi Familia! ¡Chicos, a él, a él!"

Y una multitud de conejitos marrones, blancos y grises, saltan sobre él y lo derriban de espaldas. Reaver no quiere hacerles daño, son criaturas nerviosas y pequeñas. Pero lo muerden, y son varias decenas.

Angel salta sobre él y agarra sus párpados con sus patas. Los tira, haciendo que Reaver grite, y luego le da un golpe y aprieta sus patas contra sus ojos. El pegaso tiene miedo de que el conejo lo deje ciego.

Siente un impulso de vida. Se levanta y sacude los conejos de su cuerpo como los perros se sacuden el agua. Solo Angel se sostiene, tirando de sus orejas hasta causarle lesiones. Reaver lo aparta de un manotazo y vuela en dirección a la casa.

—¡Fluttershy! —llama el saqueador— ¡Fluttershy!

* * *

><p>Hay nubes grandes que cubren la casa de Fluttershy, proyectando una densa penumbra sobre ella. A veces, la pegaso hace eso para permitir a Dream Moon salir de día. La gárgola no tolera la luz, pero ella no quiere que pase toda su vida encerrada en el desván. Después de todo, es una criatura antigua, más antigua que Celestia o Equestria, y por eso durante las noches sale a volar, por el bosque, y a veces durante el día, ella junta nubes para tapar el sol y permitirle salir a volar.<p>

Pero Fluttershy está triste y preocupada. Reaver no regresa desde el día anterior, y aunque le ha preguntado a todos los animales, ninguno lo ha visto. Mustafá no se lo toma en serio, y Dream Moon y Squeeze tampoco parecen darle mucha importancia.

_"¿Y si se fue para siempre? ¿Y... si le hicieron daño?"_

—No le hicieron daño —le dice Squeeze, leyendo el periódico—. Fluttershy, deja de preocuparte. Reaver está bien. No parece ser exageradamente débil, aunque sí es cobarde.

—P-pero..., puede haberlo atacado un enjambre de mosquitos..., o una mantícora..., o lo lastimó un grupo de conejitos...

La criatura científicamente creada señala con una de sus pinzas a Dream Moon. La gárgola juega con Mustafá a las escondidas, y aunque el genio puede cambiar de forma a cualquier insecto o criatura, la gárgola es capaz de encontrarlo sin problemas.

_"¿Por qué la señalas?"_

—Porque cuando curó a Reaver, le pasó parte de sí misma. Esa es la gran maldición de las gárgolas: cada vez que tocaban a alguien, le traspasaban sus recuerdos, conocimientos y temores. Cuando quieren a alguien, ya sea por amor o amistad, se entregan totalmente.

Eso hace pensar a Fluttershy. Dream Moon es muy alegre, pero es muy antigua. Según su tío, ya estaba viva cuando los dioses caminaban sobre la tierra.

_"¿Me has pasado de tu conocimiento? ¿Eres tú la causa de los sueños tan realistas que tengo a veces?"_

Dream Moon y Mustafá se pierden en las nubes de penumbra. La gárgola es tan alegre como inteligente es Squeeze. La pegaso se pregunta por qué: es la única que queda de su especie, todas las épocas que ha conocido han pasado, todos los amigos que pudo tener ya no existen.

—¡Fluttershy! —oye que la llama una voz conocida— ¡Fluttershy!

_"¿Reaver?"_

El pegaso marrón emerge del bosque cubierto de musgo, barro, mordidas y hojas. Casi parece un elfo de las historias de Sacred Lion. Ella, lejos de molestarse, se preocupa.

—¡Reaver! —pregunta asustada— ¿Qué te pasó?

—Fluttershy —él la toma por los hombros; ella se sorprende y se sonroja cuando los ojos negros del pegaso se clavan en sus ojos—. mira, sé que me comportado como un idiota, que Larkgazer es mucho mejor para ti que yo. Sé que dejé de prestarte atención y me marchaba sin darte explicaciones, y que por eso preferiste estar con Larkgazer...

Ella se confunde. _"¿De qué está hablando? No me gusta Larkgazer, sólo es un amigo..."_

—Reaver, estás en un error...

—Lo sé, cometí un grave error —dice mirándola, casi con desesperación. Ella se sonroja otro poco—. Pero cometer este error me he dado cuenta de que he sido un imbécil. Tengo que decírtelo, porque me arrepentiré toda mi horrible vida si no te digo que te amo.

Ingravidez. Sus patas parecen no sostenerla. Un sabor raro en el fondo de su garganta y mariposas en el estómago. Por un momento le parece estar en un sueño.

_"¿E-eso fue real?"_

—¿Q-qué dijiste? —dice ella, con las orejas y los pómulos ardiendo. Su rostro está rojo como una frutilla madura.

—Te amo, Fluttershy —reitera el pegaso, y ella siente como si su interior se llenara de agua tibia—. Te amo..., aunque no tenga derecho.


	34. 33: Te quiero

**LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>33<strong>

**Te quiero**

**_Acto Uno:_****_  
><em>****_Se cerraba sobre ellos la oscuridad_**

El Espíritu Guardián del Tesoro grita de dolor y sufrimiento, un grito espiritual que resuena en el Mundo Astral y en el Mundo Espiritual.

_"Pachamama y Pachacútec, ¡Juntos! La alianza que evitó el triunfo de mi raza ha regresado otra vez"._

—He investigado un poco —dice Azrael—. Al parecer ese pegaso marrón y de crin gris es Reaver Subterra, un saqueador de poca habilidad que trabajaba para uno de nuestros Caudillos Diamond Dogs.

El Espíritu grita, esta vez en el Mundo Material. El unicornio afeminado retrocede unos pasos, asustado. Los ojos del espíritu no ven, sino que captan todo lo que puede captarse en cualquiera de las Nueve Dimensiones.

_"Es fuerte, pero me teme. Yo soy su Dios"._

—ESE ES EL NOMBRE Y LA APARIENCIA QUE TOMÓ DULKAR. ¡CÓMO NO LO RECONOCÍ! ENCONTRÓ EL TESORO DE MI RAZA, QUE HABÍA MALDECIDO PARA QUE PROVOCARA LOCURA Y SUFRIMIENTO ¡ESA MALDICIÓN RESBALÓ SOBRE ÉL! ¿QUÉ PUDO HABERLO DISTRAÍDO? ¿QUÉ PUEDE SER MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA UN SAQUEADOR QUE EL ORO, MÁS AÚN SI ESTÁ MALDITO?

Su Tesoro no era normal. El oro de los Nibelungos está maldito para que aquel que lo vea, no pueda dejar de pensar en él, hasta volverse loco. Siempre imponía condiciones duras para sumirlos más en su locura; la frase de que es para alguien de corazón puro es solo una mentira. Nadie había conseguido el diente de dragón, el ojo de basilisco ni la joya real. Cuando se casaban, mataba a la pareja en un sacrificio dedicado a sus hermanos muertos. Los demás Nibelungos habían sido atados al oro y eso daba su maldición.

Él es el único Nibelungo que logró salvar su alma. Y no va a dejar que nadie que no fuera un alicornio puro tocara el oro donde están encerrados sus hermanos.

_"Es la maldición de toda mi raza vengativa. ¿Qué pudo sobrepasarlo? ¿Qué poder tiene Serafina?"_

* * *

><p>Existe cierta afiliación totémica entre los actos oscuros y la noche.<p>

Durante las horas de mayor oscuridad, hay completa libertad para realizar los actos que a la luz del día y la sociedad son prohibidos: sexo desenfrenado, alcohol y tratos poco honestos.

_"Ha salido la luna"._

Azrael prefiere las noches por el misterio que puede causar. Un Nigromante no sólo debe cuidar su apariencia, sino que también su reputación. Y Azrael cuida ambas cosas con muchísimo detalle.

Un pegaso negro lo espera en un callejón. _"Apareceré por detrás y lo asustaré"._

El pegaso voltea, pero no logra vislumbrarlo. El Nigromante Oscuro ni siquiera está en el Mundo Material.

_"Idiota. Ten miedo, ten mucho miedo"._

Envía a dos almas para que soplen en sus oídos. Tal como esperaba, el pegaso comienza a asustarse visiblemente.

_"Sólo un poco de presión más..."_

Una tercera alma toca suavemente la crin del pegaso negro. Éste voltea agitado, asustado, aterrado.

_"Amo los sinónimos"._

Pasar desde el Mundo Espiritual al Mundo Material es una experiencia deliciosa para el Nigromante._ "Es como acariciarse la polla"._

—Hola, Thunderlane —saluda con voz calmada.

El pegaso se voltea, y trata de disfrazar el miedo como ira.

—¡Tú! ¿Dónde tienes a Blossomforth? ¡Déjala ir! ¡No le hagas daño ni tampoco intentes matarla!

_"Sigue hablando. Sabes que no puedes exigir nada, pero aún así lo intentas. ¿A quién pretendes engañar?"_

—Tú no puedes exigir nada, Thunderlane —dice Azrael—. Es por eso que viniste aquí.

Sólo debieron secuestrar a la novia de ese pegaso y dejar una nota. Sabía que iba a llegar. _"Es tan delicioso cuando los planes salen bien"._

—Si quieres que tu novia siga con vida —el Nigromante hace una premeditada pausa—, debes cumplir con ciertos... encargos.

Thunderlane lo mira, sorprendido. Demora en contestar, pero es inútil. Azrael ya conoce la respuesta. La conoce desde que secuestró a Blossomforth.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Acto Dos:<em>****_  
><em>****_Se abrazaron entonces_**

No está acostumbrada a ser feliz.

Desde cuando era una potrilla, y esa extraña oscuridad viviente y viscosa mató a su padre y la atacó a ella. Desde que los otros potrillos se burlaban de ella por ser adoptada por un caballo pinto. Desde que Sacred Lion murió envenado. El destino tiene una extraña costumbre de atacarla y hacerla sufrir.

Conocer a Rarity y a sus demás amigas le reconfortó el corazón. Y Reaver... ella nunca creyó llegar a gustarle a un semental. _Era_ muy tímida y miedosa. Pero él ahora dice que la ama...

_"Me ama a pesar de que le temo hasta a la sombra. Me ama a pesar de ser tan tímida..."_

Y comenzó a recordar el día en que lo conoció. Cuando estaba herido, y ella lo curó y vendó y le llevó el desayuno. Cuando tomó té con sus amigas, en su jardín. Cuando se quedó cuidando la casa, aquel día cuando descubrió a Dream Moon; y después cuando conoció a Squeeze. Cuando estuvieron juntos en la consulta del Doctor Whoof, y él la llamó "hermosa" por primera vez. Cuando ella le contó su historia, su historia secreta que nadie nunca había oído. Cuando la defendió de aquel poni bravucón y peleó por ella; y después cuando él le contó su propia historia. Cuando conocieron a Mustafá. Cuando se aventuraron en aquella fortaleza de pesadilla, y por ella, Reaver se transformó en un guerrero de las eras y se enfrentó a un demencial gigante de pesadilla.

Por ella.

_"Siempre quisiste defenderme. Y si este último tiempo tuviste que dejarme sola, una muy buena razón debes tener"._

—Reaver —dice ella, suavemente; siente que se alegra con cada sílaba, que su corazón genera calor propio—. Yo también te amo.

_"¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!"_

El saqueador la mira, confundido y sonrojándose. Ella sonríe un poco.

—P-pero, Larkgazer...

—Larkgazer es sólo un amigo —dice ella, mirándolo a los ojos—. Yo te amo, Reaver.

El saqueador se sonroja más, tanto como ella está sonrojada.

_"Te quiero, Reaver"._

—¡Fluttershy! —grita él abrazándola, feliz. Ella ríe y también lo abraza, tan feliz como el sol atravesando la galaxia, tan feliz como la primera planta creada por los dioses. Mustafá, Squeeze y Dream Moon los observan, y gritan felices; el genio hace caer serpentinas y dulces de la tierra. Digger, el dhole, siente la alegría de Fluttershy, y bajo tierra celebra haciendo un temblor ligero.

La tierra tiembla despacio mientras Reaver y Fluttershy se besan. Angel se acerca, y al ver la felicidad de Fluttershy, se siente contagiado por esa alegría.

Ellos dos se dan un beso, en presencia de un conejito blanco, una gárgola, un genio y un experimento genético.

Ellos dos se dan un beso, y la tierra parece llover.

Ellos dos se dan un beso, y la tierra canta y llueve de alegría.

* * *

><p>Decidieron mantener su romance en secreto.<p>

Fluttershy no estaba segura de cómo reaccionarían sus amigas, así que con Reaver llegaron al acuerdo de mantener su romance en secreto.

El otoño comenzó a pasar, lentamente. Casi con aburrimiento. Cierto día, Twilight comenzó a actuar extraña. Se veía ansiosa, nerviosa, como si no hubiera dormido bien en días.

Una noche salió corriendo al Bosque, gritando cosas. Fluttershy, asustada, fue con sus amigas y Reaver a buscarla. Él partió al Bosque profundo. Ella y las demás la encontraron en un claro, desmayada. Con el desesperado zarandeo de Spike, ella volvió en sí unos segundos antes de desmayarse de nuevo.

Sobra decir que las seis ponis y Spike celaron y mimaron a Twilight en los días que sucedieron a eso. Twilight comenzó a recuperarse bien.

Y comenzaron a aparecer nuevos forasteros a Ponyville. Una llama grande de pelaje amarillento. Un unicornio blanco y de crin y cola verdes. Un poni terrestre sin Cutie Mark, de pelaje marrón y crin color chocolate. Una cabra que parecía estar demente.

Twilight perdió la cabeza. Llegaron nuevos vecinos al pueblo. Hasta ahí todo normal.

Pero es que Fluttershy comenzó a tener sueños. Sueños muy extraños donde veía una especie de Equestria antigua. Algunos de ellos eran perturbadores.

Algunos de ellos parecían mostrar el futuro.

* * *

><p>Ve a su madre desangrándose por los dolores del parto. <em>"¡No otra vez!"<em>

Ve a su padre asfixiado por aquella oscuridad con garras. _"¡No la misma pesadilla!"_

Ve a su tío morir con todo su interior corroído por el ácido industrial. _"¡Basta, por favor! ¡Por favor, quiero despertar!"_

Ve aquel monstruo hecho de noche atrapar a Reaver. _"¡Quiero despertar!"_

—¡Basta, quiero despertar! —grita Fluttershy, llorando amargamente.

_—Atrévete a volver a amar _—dice el monstruo con voz oscura—, _y esto es lo que pasará._

El monstruo envuelve a Reaver como una araña a una mosca, tal como ella recuerda de una docena de sueños iguales a ese. Conocer lo que pasa es tanto o más aterrador que sólo soñarlo.

—¡NOOO! —grita Fluttershy, despertando. Tarda un poco en calmarse. Mira por la ventana.

Está llorando.

Todas las personas que ha querido han muerto. Y el que ese sueño se reitere tanto no es una buena señal...

_"Q-quizás Reaver arriesgue su vida amándome. Todos los que quiero se mueren"._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Acto Tres:<em>****_  
><em>****_Como las cordilleras_**

Son las cinco y media en cada de Wandering Wing, y una algarabía de espíritus lo despierta violentamente de su sueño.

—¡Arriba, hijo de puta! —grita Krahut, una de sus vidas pasadas, un poderoso caudillo de los hrámicos.

—¡Deja de dormir, ceporro! —grita Skanderbeg, dándole un golpe en el rostro.

_"¡Maldita sea!"_

Wandering siente su golpe como un tarro de agua fría sobre su rostro.

—¡Ya, voy a levantarme, malditos desgraciados! —dice saliendo del lecho, aún aletargado.

Es en ese estado entre el sueño y la vigilia, cuando los puede ver en toda su gloria. Una docena de espíritus, todas sus vidas pasadas, esperándolo. Al principio era genial, pero ahora es un hastío.

_"Nunca debí ser aceptado en el Adhurim"._

Fuegoscuro, un antiguo pariente aún más pretérito de Krahut, le obliga a ir al desayuno. Aparentemente, sólo es un pegaso sin alas caminando por el Bosque. Visto con otro tipo de ojos, es un pegaso sin alas acompañado por cinco pegasos exactamente iguales a él, pero con alas.

—¡Camina más rápido! ¡Cada segundo que demoras es un segundo sin desayuno!

—¡Vete a la mierda! —dice molesto._ "Reencontrarse con los antepasados era mejor cuando no tenía que convivir con ellos"._

El desayuno debe ser pescado o marmota, fresas, frambuesas y moras. O carne de ciervo con hierbas, corteza dulce de sugarwood y miel. El kthrim es severo respecto a la alimentación.

_"No comer nada que no sea naturalmente creado por la naturaleza, o que hayas manufacturado tú mismo"._

Eso lo dejaba extremadamente corto de alimentos. Cada día se veía obligado a caminar largos trechos para recolectar comida.

—¡Estás caminando muy lento!

—¡Dejen de joder, por la puta madre! —se queja, partiendo trozos de corteza dulce de sugarwood. Estos árboles son blancos como escarcha y tanto su corteza como su savia contienen mucha glucosa; comúnmente son usados por los Wing y los habitantes del Everfree como un sustituto del azúcar.

Pasó una hora antes de que pudiera recolectar suficiente comida e irse a desayunar. El kthrim indica que debe comer doce platos... pero los pegasos Wing son famosos por su apetito infinito. Pareciera que sus estómagos no tienen final. Y parece también que mientras más comen, más fuertes se vuelven.

—¡Come! ¡Muerde! ¡Come! ¡Muerde! —grita Skanderbeg, una de sus vidas pasadas más recientes, que viste una túnica azul.

—¡Mastica! ¡Traga! ¡Mastica! ¡Traga! —grita Miguel, su última vida pasada, un cazador de castores gigantes que lleva un sombrero de mapache.

—¡Conchetumadre! —grita molesto Wandering Wing_. "¡No esperaba esto cuando me inicié en el Adhurim!"_— ¿Podrían al menos dejarme comer en paz?

—¡No! —grita Krahut— ¡Ahora termina de comer, que debes ir a realizar los doce ritos para cada uno de los Dioses, y luego ir a buscar el almuerzo! ¡Luego practicarás con el chuzo!

—¡Odio el chuzo! —contesta él— ¿Es una maldita lanza o un garrote?

Nunca le ha quedado claro. El chuzo que él mismo se construyó —siguiendo instrucciones de Fuegoscuro— es como una fusión de garrote, lanza y machete. Tan largo como él mismo, nudoso y ancho como sus patas y con una gruesa y afilada cuchilla en el extremo. _"¡Pesa como tres kilos!"_

—¡Es el arma de tu nación! ¡Con esa cosa le ganamos a todos nuestros enemigos!

Wandering bufa molesto.

_"Ahora comprendo lo que siempre decía mi madre: Nunca discutas con un anciano"._

* * *

><p><em>"Equestria es mucho más cálida que Medvesia".<em>

Viajaron en tren desde Moscú. El sol refulgía sobre la fría superficie del río Moskva como un cristal de cielo herido. La locomotora inició su marcha, esparciendo nubes desde su chimenea, transportando de pasajeros y levantando el vuelo errático de la escarcha en los rieles. Había nieve, pero ella sabe que no es nada comparada con el Gran Invierno. Sólo en la Gran Penuria, el Polo Norte del planeta, hace tanto frío como un invierno en Medvesia.

_"Aún estamos en otoño. Pero no durará mucho"._

Al principio tuvo miedo de vivir entre los osos, pero resultaron ser muy amables, incluso más que los ponis, pero a su manera. No es raro en Moscú ver hipogrifos y lobos de Krallikistán, toros de Ándalos, antílopes de Kemet o incluso venados de Anáhuac.

Es una pegaso de pelaje color mostaza y una crin en varios tonos de gris y negro. Ella vivió ocho años en Moscú, el tiempo de ver crecer a su hijo. Él está sentado a su lado ahora, un saludable potrillo de pelaje gris, ojos marrones y su misma crin de varios tonos. Ella lo ve con cariño.

_"El pescado te ha hecho bien"._

Desde pequeño padeció del estómago. Ella le cocinaba pescado y carne de vez en cuando, y eso mejoró considerablemente la salud del pequeño. En Moscú es fácil hacer eso, lo difícil será cocinarle en Equestria...

_"No sé por qué ahí prohíben el consumo de carne en ponis. Mi esposo siempre comía carne..."_

Ocho años han pasado... siempre creyó que su esposo había muerto, en un desgraciado accidente. Su esposo se compró una Nave del Viento, y la sacó a pasear. De repente, el timón se rompió; tenía desperfectos de fábrica. Ella había volado, confiando en que su esposo iba tras ella. Cuando se percató que él continuaba en la Nave, ésta ya estaba impactando contra la montaña. La madera crujía, y los globos de hidrógenos comenzaron a incendiarse con el humo de la chimenea que alimentaba el motor a vapor. Estalló en una torre de fuego.

Se marchó primero a Viena, incapaz de volver a Equestria. _"No podía ver a la cara a sus hermanos, después de abandonarlo en la Nave y dejarlo morir"._

Tuvo a su hijo prematuramente. Trabajó en un sinfín de empleos; cierto día se apuntó como voluntaria para ayudar en una investigación arqueológica que la Universidad de Viena realizó en el corazón de una montaña cercana. Ahí descubrió dos cosas: que tiene muchísima suerte y que posee un buen estado físico. La cueva se derrumbó y ella logró escapar, rescatando a uno de los académicos. Él la recompensó dándole una beca completa.

Los años que siguieron fueron un verdadero martirio. No es fácil ser una madre soltera y a la vez una universitaria, que debe además trabajar y que además está en un país extranjero. Pero ella resistió, y cuando obtuvo su título, se fue a trabajar dando clases en una universidad en Moscú. El pago era infinitamente mejor (pagaban con oro en vez de plata) así que por eso aceptó.

Y ahí vivió con relativa tranquilidad. De vez en cuando hacía viajes de investigación, pero muy pocos, pues le aterraba dejar solo a su hijo. Comenzó a crecer su fortuna, se mudó al corazón de la ciudad, a una casa grande, y comenzó a coleccionar libros y objetos curiosos que encontraba en sus viajes. Como un cuerno de narval (sorprendía su parecido con los cuernos de unicornio) y algunas muestras de alfarería gauta.

Vivió con cierta tranquilidad. Pero por casualidad, cierto día se enteró, por una nota en el diario, de que su esposo podría estar vivo.

Y por eso ahora viaja desde muy temprano con su hijo, en tren desde Moscú. A ambos lados, los _arteles_ cubiertos de nieve o siendo arados; de vez en cuando aparecían inmensos tractores a vapor de fabricación wyvern. Ucranianos, kazajos y tártaros mezclaban sus ropas e idiomas en los vagones, en las ciudades; y en los horizontes de los ríos, se veían las oscuras siluetas de los cosacos y sus fuertes monturas. Osos, jabalíes, grifos, lobos negros y de vez en cuando gamos; sólo lograron ver a tres ponis, esperando su tren en las estaciones. A medida que se acercaban a las Montañas Greatring, masas de árboles perennifolios comenzaban a dominar el paisaje, y podían ver los humos de las chimeneas de las casas comunales varegas. Su hijo se maravilló enormemente al ver las manadas de colosales _megaloceros_ siendo guiadas por grifos montados sobre tigres dientes de sable; ella misma se sintió maravillada al verlos.

—Mamá ¿Cuánto falta para llegar dónde papá? —le decía su hijo cada cierto tiempo.

—Falta menos —contestaba ella.

—Ya quiero conocerlo —decía él, y entonces sonreía como un astro. Ella sentía una antorcha en su corazón al verlo feliz.

—Él es igual a ti.

Pero mayor fue la sorpresa cuando llegaron a Kiev, y contemplaron inmensas manadas de mamuts marchando hacia el este. Los paquidermos caminaban con una calma desesperante, interrumpiendo el avance del tren. Uno se acercó tanto, que metió su trompa por la ventana y su hijo le entregó una zanahoria, que el mamut comió con gusto. Pronto varios mamuts se acercaron a las ventanas, reclamando su propia zanahoria.

Así se les pasó casi todo el día. Se alojaron en un hotel, al día siguiente tomaron otro tren desde Kiev y así llegaron a la frontera. Fue fácil cruzarla, en otoño los pasos entre las Montañas Greatring son casi carreteras rodeadas por montañas; es en invierno cuando se cubren de altas capas de nieve, tanto que parecen glaciares, y es imposible cruzar de un lado a otro.

Llegaron a Trottingham al atardecer. Cenaron, descansaron, y temprano en la mañana prosiguieron su viaje a Ponyville, donde le habían dicho que se podía encontrar su esposo. Su hijo estaba fascinado con todo lo que veía; para él, era una gran aventura, y estaba tan feliz con todo lo que veía y se encontraba.

Demoraron otro atardecer en llegar a Ponyville. Ahí se bajó del tren con su hijo y preguntó por su esposo.

Las indicaciones la llevaron lejos del pueblo, por un camino que conducía a una granja de manzanas. Al poco andar, rodeada de árboles con cuervos, pudo contemplar una casa. Entre un árbol y otro, unos cordeles donde sábanas, cortinas y alfombras se secaban al sol. Y un pegaso sin alas limpiando su antejardín.

Al principio lo confundió con su cuñado, con esa cabellera negra tan larga. Lo reconoció por su Cutie Mark: dos signos de interrogación negros bordeados en blanco.

_"¡Estás vivo! ¡Al fin te encontré!"_

Piensa con alegría; alegría que se esfuma cuando contempla las dos marcadas cicatrices donde deberían estar sus alas. De inmediato piensa que las perdió en aquel accidente.

_"Debiste haber sufrido mucho. Te encaba dormir en las nubes..."_

—Mira —le dice a su hijo, apenas conteniendo la emoción—, ahí está tu papá...

Cuando el pequeño sonríe, es como si en un momento amanecieran cinco soles. Y corre en dirección al pegaso sin alas, llamándolo por su profesión y no por su nombre que no conoce:

—¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Y él se voltea, sorprendido, confundido, y asustado. Cuando el pequeño lo abraza, sus ojos casi parecen salir de su rostro. La sorpresa es mayor, cuando la ve a ella acercarse. Ella camina despacio: siente su corazón latir como tambor, como las campanas de las iglesias en Moscú.

_"¡Han pasado años!"_

—Hola Wandering —murmura ella; él palidece como si viera a un fantasma. _"¿Ocho años y lo único que puedo decirle es 'hola'?"_—. Estoy feliz por volver a verte.

—¿D-Daring? —susurra con voz flemática.

—¡Papá! —dice su hijo. Ella trata de sonreír; la verdad por ese día esperó mucho tiempo.

Pero con sorpresa, contempla cómo su esposo grita, un grito muy poco masculino, y se desmaya sobre el suelo.

_"Ocho años..."_

* * *

><p>Había visto estallar la Nave.<p>

Para celebrar el embarazo de quien por esa época no sabía si era macho o hembra. Se había comprado una Nave del Viento, como las que usan los grifos, y junto con su esposa Daring Do subió a los cielos. Él por esa época era otro: un semental de belleza digna de una escultura, un digno esposo para ella; se conocían desde que ambos eran potros.

Un desperfecto de fábrica hizo que el timón se rompiera. La Nave del Viento se fue contra una montaña, y él por inercia cayó hacia atrás, hacia la caldera, chamuscándose la crin. Cuando impactó contra la inmensa montaña, salió despedido como una pieza sobrante y cayó contra las ramas de un pino. Entonces, comenzaron a incendiarse los globos y la Nave estalló.

Siempre creyó que su esposa estaba atrapada en medio del fuego, del hidrógeno en llamas como una espiral del infierno, atrapada bajo el mástil como un fémur astillándose en mil saetas. Corrió para tropezar, y cuando estalló de manera definitiva, esparciendo columnas de luz y ceniza, sintió que con Daring Do morían sus sueños.

Sus esperanzas.

_"Tú habías muerto ahí, con nuestro hijo. Es lo que siempre creí"._

Daring Do tenía un hermano, Strider Silverway. Era su mejor amigo. Pero creyó que él la había matado a próposito. ¡Creyó que había planeado el choque para quedarse con el dinero de ella! una noche sin luna fue a su casa, y le arrancó sus alas con un machete.

_"Ese grandísimo maricón de mierda"._

Y fue como un río que hubiera perdido sus afluentes y sus aguas. Se secó hasta quedar vacío. Sin su esposa y sin sus alas

Tardó un poco en despertar, y al hacerlo, volvió a desmayarse al verla. Daring tuvo que darle un poco de cerveza negra extrafuerte GoldenWing, y Wandering pareció recuperar la cordura. El silencio se estira con las horas, mientras su hijo duerme una siesta, un silencio sólo roto por el triste crepitar del agua hirviéndose y el tic-tac del reloj.

_"¿Cómo pasó?"_

—¿Por qué nunca regresaste? —es lo único que consigue pronunciar él—. Me hiciste falta...

—Creí que tú estabas muerto —contesta Daring. La penumbra de la casa abraza su cuerpo, y sólo su rostro y sus providenciales ojos se iluminan a la luz de la lámpara—. Volé creyendo que ibas detrás de mí...

—Sabes que soy lento para reaccionar.

Una risa forzada por parte de ambos. El tic-tac continúa. La tetera parece hartarse de hervir y comienza a soplar con fuerza el vapor. Wandering se levanta y la apaga, preparando café para ella.

Y luego ella comenzó a beber, a sorbos cortos. Él echó aguardiente a su café.

Y volvió a caer el silencio.

Ocho años...

—Y bien, cuéntame todas tus peripecias —dice Wandering rompiendo el nuevo silencio—. Cuéntame sobre cómo triunfaste en el frío norte.

—Fue difícil —dice ella, comenzando a sonreír—. Aunque nada es imposible para mí.

—Lo sé. Tu hermano escribe libros sobre ti.

—¿De verdad? Nunca llega literatura poni a Medvesia...

—Aunque sus libros no te hacen justicia. Eres más genial que eso.

Ella ríe, y nota que Wandering también lo hace.

_"Una madre soltera en medio del frío, una madre soltera en este mundo frío, cruel y carnívoro"._

—¿Cómo... cómo se llama nuestro hijo?

Nota que sus ojos comienzan a criar lágrimas.

—Wandering —dice ella con voz pausada—. Wandering Z. Wing.

Wandering deja caer la taza y comienza a llorar, lágrimas saladas y ácidas que recorren su piel oscura. Daring va y lo abraza; él se aferra a ella como una ostra.

El cuerpo de él es frío como la madera a la intemperie. Al rodearlo con sus brazos, roza las cicatrices de su espalda. Ella lo abraza con fuerza, le da un beso en la frente, y sin darse cuenta, también llora. Ocho años de lágrimas, de un dolor dormido que hoy despierta y se expresa.

Están abrazados por diez minutos que parecen diez horas, días, años. Pronto se sienten reconfortados, a pesar de la humedad de las lágrimas y del café derramado. Echan raíces sobre ellos, raíces cortadas hace años que se regeneran a toda prisa.

—Me hiciste mucha falta —dice él.

—Tú igual me hiciste falta —dice ella.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Acto Cuatro:<em>****_  
><em>****_Y entonces se creó el amor_**

Su padre es todo lo que imaginó que sería.

El pequeño sonríe al verlo, al conocerlo al fin. Como una versión mayor de sí mismo, aunque no tenía alas, pero aún así vuela.

_"Hace volar en grupo"._

Nota que tiene el mismo color de piel que su padre, pero la crin y cola de su madre. Ambos pusieron piezas para armarlo a él, y eso lo hace sonreír.

Él y su mamá contemplan la Danza de su padre. Salta en dos patas con el cuerpo pintado de marcas azules rituales, y su cabeza está sujeta por una cinta roja. Lo contempla feliz, mientras hace una Danza que él quiere imitar. Y el humo de las antorchas se proyecta sobre troncos y cuervos, en el antejardín, haciendo parecer todo como un campo de ensueño.

Y cuando termina de Danzar, esparce aceite en Doce direcciones, siguiendo un rito que a él le recuerdan a los ritos de los sacerdotes adonitas osos.

_"Sólo que papá es más colorido"._

—Y los Doce Dioses crearon a un poni con piedra gris, y lo dejaron vivir en las montañas. Hicieron otro de arcilla y lo dejaron vivir en el bosque. Pero los ponis de arcilla no fueron agradecidos. Sólo los ponis de piedra reunieron las aceitunas que pudieron cosechar y las exprimieron para dárselas de beber.

Wandering Z. escucha con atención lo que su padre cuenta. Siente que él mismo es un poni de piedra, pues es de color gris.

—Y los Doce Dioses se sintieron agradecidos con el regalo de los ponis de piedra. Y soñaron, con fuegos que cocinaban, y hornos que horneaban, y aceitunas que daban aceite, y con ponis que comían y potros que nacían.

Su madre lo abraza. Ella también escucha. Wandering contempla a su padre, con un respeto nacido de la experiencia.

_"Él es un sacerdote, sólo que de otros dioses"._

—Y tal fue su agradecimiento, que los Doce Dioses bajaron y Danzaron con los ponis de piedra. Fue tal la algarabía, entre humo de leña y comida, que pronto se confundieron ponis y Dioses, y no sabían quién era quién. Y entonces todos rieron, y los Dioses hicieron una promesa.

—¿Qué promesa hicieron, papá? —pregunta él, ansioso. Su padre lo mira, y parece verlo a través del tiempo, del humo y de la noche.

—Eso es lo que prometieron los Doce Dioses: Que por estar hechos de piedra, morirán y volverán a nacer. Y volverán a morir, pero sólo para nacer de nuevo. Y en algún momento volverán a Danzar con nosotros. Pues en ustedes pusimos todo nuestro sudor: todos ustedes son Pequeños Dioses.

* * *

><p>Los sueños se disipan, y con ellos gran parte del miedo. Pero aún así, Fluttershy está asustada. No puede dejar de recordar a aquella criatura oscura, negra y viscosa, cerrando sus tentáculos sobre ella, matando a su padre y atacándola, lanzándola por la ventana. Pero también recuerda a su tío, a Sacred Lion, cuando la rescató en su caída y la cuidó, la manera que tenía él para subirle el ánimo.<p>

—El artista, el alfarero —le dijo una vez que estaban jugando con arcilla, haciendo figuras—, le muestra al barro todas sus innumerables maravillas al enseñarle a mentir.

_"Necesito tu consejo. Tú sabrías qué hacer. Dame un poco de sabiduría"._

Recordó que su tío de vez en cuando se ponía a pensar, mirando la naturaleza durante horas. Decidió imitarlo. Se sentó en la hierba, junto a un gran lago, y esperó.

Esperó desde la mañana al mediodía. Vio montones de aves viajando hacia el sur, hacia las selvas fermentadas de Anáhuac. Vio la montaña como un oso y osos como montañas. Vio el río regalando su amor al lago.

Pasó el mediodía y no fue a almorzar. Vio mariposas de colores otoñales despejar un árbol, dejando sus ramas desnudas. Vio hojas secas como sangre. Vio innumerables insectos. Vio las sombras ir creciendo.

Pero aún no tenía una respuesta.

Vio un tronco vacío. Vio las aguas como amor desbordarse por el ago. Vio tortugas como el tiempo. Vio aves como el cielo. Vio rocas. Vio nubes como rocas. Vio una familia de patos. Una familia de patos, con la madre adelante, abriendo la marcha, ocho patitos amarillos, y el padre cerrando la marcha.

Una familia de patos, con la madre adelante, abriendo la marcha, ocho patitos amarillos, y el padre cerrando la marcha.

_"¿Sirve como señal? Bueno, son una familia y son patos... ¡Es todo lo que necesito saber!"_

Feliz, con su corazón latiendo como un nuevo sol, se eleva y vuela hacia a su casa.

_"¡Gracias por tu sabiduría, tío Sacred Lion!"_


	35. 34: Preparándose para el Invierno

**LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR**

* * *

><p><strong>SEXTA PARTE<strong>

**Luz de estrellas lejanas**

_Desde que hubo una piedra sobre otra en Canterlot,  
>los draconequus fueron expulsados.<em>

_ La luna y las estrellas  
>perdieron el consentimiento de los vivos.<em>

_Desgracia cayó sobre los espíritus  
>de Oriente, Norte y Sur.<em>

_Los alicornios gobernaban en su Torre:  
>veían las cosas que estaban ocultas.<em>

_Pero lograron salvar un puñado de tierra verde.  
>La luz vino a pesar de los puñales.<em>

**Catecismo del Oscuro**

* * *

><p><strong>34<strong>

**Preparándose para el invierno**

Hubo un tiempo en que había sido un rey.

Fue hace incontables años, cuando aún no se formaba el esperma ni el óvulo que acabarían dando origen a la Princesa Celestia. Por ese tiempo, Canterlot ya era la urbe más grande del Mundo Conocido por los ponis, pero distaba mucho de ser la ciudad que es hoy. Cientos de templos y de sacerdotes, en sus calles polvorientas se respiraba el humo del incienso y se oía el chasquido de látigos y gemidos de esclavos.

En esa era, había sido un Rey.

Lo habían llamado Märgoz, y se adornaba con joyas de oro y reliquias traídas de un país llamado Persia. Cada noche cenaba conejo y verduras frescas, traídas de otras costas. Se vestía con seda teñida con alheña, y se perfumaba con esencias de flores que nacían una vez cada diez años.

Pero esos fueron otros tiempos. Ya no es Märgoz, sino Deadhoof.

_"No se puede perder el tiempo llorando por otro tiempo perdido"._

Pero en sus cuencas, hoy vacías, alguna vez hubieron ojos de hermoso color rojo. Debajo de su piel alguna vez hubo carne y fluyó sangre. Alguna vez fue un semental precioso que seducía con su mirada.

_"No vale la pena lamentarse"._

Alzó la vista para contemplar a Azrael. Ya no tiene ojos, claro, pero aún así ve. Puede ver su esqueleto, su sistema circulatorio, su alma, su piel y sus órganos. Puede verlo ahí sentado, lo ve como huesos formando un trono y como dos serpientes mordiéndose y formando el infinito.

—He activado el Protocolo de Defensa —dijo Azrael. Deadhoof lo encontró cuando era un niño traumatizado, hace casi doscientos años. El pequeño potrillo había sido duramente torturado por su familia, castigado por el gran pecado de nacer. Sus padres no querían hijos tan pronto.

Los había matado. Entre los cristales rotos del entretecho que conformaban su cuarto, encontró uno lo suficientemente grande como para poder estacar las gargantas de sus progenitores.

Deadhoof sonríe al recordarlo: semejante acto era contrario a la naturaleza poni. Lo encontró bañado en sangre, y quizás fue el último deseo de Märgoz como tal, o fue un breve presagio que tuvo acerca de lo que ese pequeño lograría, pero decidió adoptarlo e iniciarlo en su secta Oscura.

_"Hace ya doscientos años"._

Fue complicado: Azrael no sólo tuvo la desdicha de nacer en una familia horrible, sino que además nació sordo. Deadhoof o Märgoz rogaron a los grandes Dioses: ofreció en sacrificio a un octavo hijo nacido en solsticio. Y el pequeño obtuvo audición.

Fue casi como obtener un hijo...

_"Al demonio. En cuanto el Señor Oscuro lo permita, te mataré. Te has vuelto demasiado irrespetuoso"._

Su corazón está seco: no tienen cabidas sentimientos paternales. Es casi un cuerpo imaginario, con una mente imaginaria, un estómago imaginario y nervios imaginarios.

—Propongo que veamos si el Proyecto Oversoul dio resultado —dijo con su voz hecha de muchas voces—. Trae a XXI.

Azrael sonríe, de manera torcida. Deadhoof asiente con la cabeza y bebe un poco de sangre. Es lo único que las resecas membranas de su interior pueden soportar.

_"Cuando tú das un paso, yo ya he dado diez"._

—Además, he logrado contactar con Tulszcha. Al parecer, quiere ayudarnos.

—¿Cómo contactaste con la Llama Verde?

Los libros de las bibliotecas del Tridente contienen centenares de fórmulas para invocar plagas y males. Contienen listados de Ángeles y de oscuros Demonios, de poderes y reinos más allá de la razón. Uno de los Ángeles es Tulszcha, la Llama Verde, que al ser invocado toma la forma de una inmensa columna de fuego verdoso que emerge desde una grieta en el suelo. Sin embargo, se considera un Ángel Muerto, pues no ha podido ser invocado durante dos mil años. Azrael mismo sólo lo ha visto en libros.

_"Yo nací de la Llama Verde"._

Pero Deadhoof la llevó dentro de sí. Fue cuando dejó de ser Märgoz, cuando el malherido poni invocó a un dios y ofreció su carne y su sangre a cambio de la vida. La momificación fue efectiva: el Ángel tomó su carne y su sangre, dejando un cuerpo seco, piel sobre hueso.

—Ha regresado —dice Deadhoof sonriendo.

_"Con su ayuda podremos destruir a los ponis. Traer de vuelta a los Dioses, y que ellos restauren mi cuerpo"._

* * *

><p>Aquella llegada causó gran revuelo y muchas demandas de copyright.<p>

Como era de esperarse, muchos se confundieron al ver a Daring Do viva. Sobre todo Rainbow Dash y Twilight. Se sorprendieron aún más al ver que estaba casada con Wandering C. Wing. Cuando se enteraron que además tenían un hijo, su nivel de duda y sorpresa alcanzaba para escribir tratados teológicos sobre la razón y la fe.

Fue bien recibida. Su hermano la abrazó con una alegría insuperable. Strider y Daring lloraron y luego rieron, pero Wandering se marchó apresurado con su hijo, a pescar en las alturas de los arroyos.

—Los peces más grandes —le dijo a su retoño— nunca se dejan atrapar.

Lo había dicho como un consejo de pesca, pero el pequeño lo oyó y lo memorizó como si se tratara de una lección de vida.

Parecían un león viejo y su cachorro, sosteniendo cañas de ramas y con pequeños trozos de carne como carnada. Un chamán de tiempos antiguos y su hijo, a orillas de un arroyo de agua fría, en la cintura de una montaña gris y cada día más nevada.

* * *

><p>No podía perdonar tan fácilmente a Strider.<p>

Se había topado con él, una vez cuando aún no escalaba al Adhurim, y como cualquier otro mortal, se encontraba comprando alimentos en el mercado. Chocó de sorpresa con un musculoso poni beige, y cuando reconoció su Cutie Mark, comenzó a sentir pánico. Un pánico nacido del filo de los machetes.

—¿Wandering? —había dicho Strider al voltearse, una palabra tan ambigua que no parecía ni pregunta ni afirmación.

Salió corriendo. De golpe comenzó a revivir su agonía, aquel maltrato...

Aquel cuchillo...

Aquella sangre regándose en el suelo como vino.

Apenas cinco días después de la muerte de su esposa, apareció Strider en el umbral de su puerta.

_"Casi las diez, cuando yo, deprimido y asustado, me encontraba recordando a mi amada Daring Do. Era una noche sin luna, y llovía como llovía el dolor en mi corazón. Y apareció Strider en el umbral de mi puerta"._

Se acercó como un amigo, musitando palabras de dolor. _"Verdaderamente necesitaba un amigo esa noche. A mi mejor amigo. Pero me arrancó las alas..."_

Un golpe que le quitó dos dientes. Antes de darse cuenta de qué pasaba, Strider estaba encima de él, culpándolo por la muerte de su hermana. Culpándolo de haberla matado. Nunca había sido capaz ni siquiera de gritarle a Daring, mucho menos hacer un plan para matarla. Mucho menos estando ella embarazada de su hijo. Pero Strider no escuchó (o no quiso escuchar) sus súplicas y sus gritos.

_"Comenzó a cortarme las alas como quien corta papel con unas tijeras. Sólo que usó un machete, uno que yo mismo le regalé en un viaje. En una noche sin luna, mientras llovía, y mi sangre y plumas llenaban el suelo de mi cuarto"._

—¡Nunca has amado a nadie! —le gritó el poni beige, mientras él se ovillaba para intentar superar la agonía de su espalda— ¡Y nunca nadie te ha amado! ¡Sólo nos acercábamos a ti porque nos dabas pena! ¡Eres una basura poni!

Wandering nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo mucho que esas palabras calaron en su cabeza. _"Estaba devastado, perdí a mi esposa, a mi hijo, y ese maricón de mierda viene y me mutila, y encima me dice mierdas hirientes. Con razón tengo tantos traumas"._

Y Strider limpió el machete sobre su sofá. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, y contempló cómo se retorcía, cómo se quejaba de dolor, cómo se revolcaba en su sangre y plumas grises. _"¡Y se reía! ¡Se burlaba el muy hijo de perra!"_

—No te mataré sólo porque la muerte sería una recompensa —dijo antes de irse. Afuera llovía con fuerza.

_"Todo eso pasó en una noche sin luna"._

Desde entonces no volvió a ser el mismo. Desde entonces comenzó a golpear e insultar a todos sus vecinos, a beber litros de alcohol y a fornicar vorazmente con todas las yeguas que pudiera conseguir. Sólo recientemente fue capaz de superar en parte aquel trauma, desde el momento en que decidió seguir el kthrim.

_"Una noche sin luna, llegó Strider al umbral de mi puerta. Afuera llovía"._

Toma el chuzo. Siguiendo los pasos de su Danza, comenzó a apuñalar, golpear y ensartar al Strider que sólo existía en su imaginación. Él estaba en Ponyville, haciéndose amigo de todos, en especial de una pegaso con crin de arco iris que era su admiradora. Arroja el chuzo con fuerza, y el arma atraviesa un árbol que en su imaginación es Strider. Se vengaría, lo haría pagar por todo su sufrimiento, ahora que tiene la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

_"No me importa que Daring sea tu hermana. Te quebraré la cadera, Strider, como tú cortaste mis alas. Te dejaré lisiado. Lo haré una noche sin luna, mientras esté lloviendo"._

* * *

><p>Las cosas no eran excesivamente diferentes en casa de Fluttershy. Más bien, las cosas continuaron como antes, sólo que con más abrazos y más besos.<p>

Los animales ya se habían hecho la idea de recibir al pegaso marrón como la pareja de su querida benefactora. Las criaturas de la noche lo recibieron con alegría, y Digger, el dhole, provocó un ligero temblor para manifestar su ánimo. Dream Moon solía cantar con alegría, unos cantos en otro idioma que Reaver comprendía pero no lograba traducir. Squeeze únicamente se limitó a asentir, mientras que Mustafá, el genio, parecía dar por hecho que la boda sería en pocos días.

—¡Ya tengo todo preparado! —gritó un día; traía puesto un gorro verde, mordía una paleta y sostenía una hoja con cifras y una calculadora— ¡Del lado del novio invitaremos a los cthonianos, dholes y _ghouls_, a unos cuantos osos y mantícoras! ¡Del lado de la novia invitaremos a Angel y su manada, a Dream Moon, Squeeze y a sus amigas! ¡Será al aire libre, con un imán aslamán presidiendo el rito y con un pastel de siete metros de altura!

—M-Mustafá —susurró ella, sonrojada y sorprendida—. E-eso es demasiado, y-y es muy pronto para pensar en la..., en la boda.

—E-ella tiene razón —susurró el pegaso, tan ruborizado que parecía más rojo que marrón.

No querían que nadie más se enterara. Al menos hasta tenerlo todo un poco más planificado. No es que Fluttershy no confíe en sus amigas, sólo pasa que está asustada. Es la primera vez que tiene un novio.

Y no podía quejarse. Reaver, a pesar de ser algo torpe, ayudaba mucho. Ya fuera lavando los platos, limpiando la casa o dándole de comer a los animales, él cumplía su labor sin ninguna falla. Es más, los depredadores parecían tenerle cariño, y se hizo habitual verlo a lomos de una mantícora o seguido por un séquito de serpientes, zorros y anfibios.

Fluttershy no se percataba de que ella tenía su propio séquito, ya fuera a la luz del día o en las linternas de la noche. Nubes de abejas y mariposas se demoraban en su casa, como recuperando fuerzas para sus migraciones; y como torbellinos de colores la rodeaban cuando ella salía y caminaba. Incontables pájaros nacidos del cielo herido, buscaban cobijo y alimento en sus árboles, trinando canciones en lenguas aviares que la llenaban de alegría.

Ese fue el amor que recibieron, amor de hojas secas y miel, de últimos frutos y paisajes nostálgicos de árboles entrando en sueño. Un amor que creció con el otoño.

—Se acerca el invierno —dijo un día Squeeze, al contemplar las cimas nevadas de las montañas.

—Habrá que prepararse —contestó Reaver riendo, como si el invierno fuera una broma. Ella sonrió.

A partir de ese momento, trabajaron más que antes. Recolectaron miel con la ayuda de los osos, almacenándola en grandes recipientes de vidrio que guardaron en el fondo de las repisas. Ella preparó mermelada de frambuesas, de manzanas, durazno, higo y calabaza. Él se encargó de reparar el techo; aprovisionó la despensa con harinas, latas de conserva, semillas y frutos secos que compraba al señor Ibrahim. Por las tardes salían a recolectar algunas setas y secaban heno.

—Supongo que esta ciudad no queda aislada del mundo con las nevadas —le dijo Reaver, una vez que regresaban a la casa cargando cestas de hongos y plantas medicinales. Pronunció su oración en tono de broma, pero con cierta inseguridad.

—Claro que no —le contestó ella, alegre—. Pero igual debemos estar prevenidos.

—Tienes razón —el pegaso sonrió—. Es divertido y útil prepararse para el invierno.

Aquellas palabras la hicieron sentir inmensamente feliz, y él no se dio cuenta.

La Naturaleza da a cada criatura sus propias armas para pasar el invierno. Así como los osos aumentaban con grasa su tamaño, los pájaros volaban al sur del mundo y los conejos y ardillas se replegaban al interior de la tierra, los ponis se aprovisionaban con leña y alimentos. Una tradición que Fluttershy conoció con Sacred Lion: era toda una fiesta prepararse para el invierno.

Una fiesta que ahora comparte con Reaver.

* * *

><p>Wandering Wing y Daring Do también se prepararon para el invierno, aunque de una manera más clandestina.<p>

La casa tiene un sótano, que el pegaso sin alas se encargó de limpiar. Quitar la mugre es fácil, lo complejo es eliminar las ratas: y es más difícil aún si esas ratas son los monstruos que viven en su sótano. Los roedores casi alcanzaban el tamaño de perros, como la mascota de Applejack. Pero eso no era nada que un buen tarro de veneno no pudiera arreglar; incluso ganó bastante dinero vendiéndolas como carne de hamburguesa a unos comerciantes Diamond Dogs que pasaron por el pueblo.

—¿Estás seguro de que estas ratas tienen los suficientes virus y bacterias que nos proporcionen los nutrientes necesarios para nuestra actividad diaria? —preguntó el líder, que vestía un chaleco rojo.

—¡Seguro! —contestó alegre Wandering— ¡Están llenitas de ántrax y peste negra!

—¡Nos las llevamos! —el jefe soltó una bolsa llena de oro y sus dos compañeros (uno era gigantesco y el otro un enano) cargaban las montañas de carne a un carretón.

Mientras él acondicionaba el sótano y lucraba clandestinamente con virus, ella se encargó de comprar ropas para el frío. Sin embargo, ningún abrigo hecho en Equestria podría compararse a los abrigos hechos en Medvesia. Eran demasiado delgados, así que voló hacia allá y compró bastantes, así como muchas frazadas.

Una vez los armarios estuvieron llenos de prendas de cuero y lana de mamut, Daring Do y Wandering Wing pasaron a la fase clandestina. Ella compró varios frascos de carne seca al señor Ibrahim. Él viajó a su pueblo y compró barriles de vino, aguardiente y whisky, además de dos docenas de hileras de salchichas, tarros de huevos frescos conservados en grasa y mucha avena. Disimularon convenientemente todo, y ocultaron el alcohol, los huevos, la grasa y la carne tras los sacos de avena. Más tarde procedieron a encubrirlo aún más con sacos de harina y heno.

Mientras tanto, Wandering Z. permanecía ignorante de aquello. Ninguno de los dos quería involucrarlo en sus actividades ilegales, aún cuando eso les ayudara a pasar de mejor manera el invierno.

* * *

><p>El pequeño pegaso gris no tiene Cutie Mark ni tampoco sabe volar muy bien. Por lo tanto, fue natural que pasara a formar parte de los Cutie Mark Crusaders.<p>

—Cada vez somos más —dice animada Sweetie Belle.

—Sí, pero aún no encontramos nuestras Cutie Marks —dice Scootaloo.

—Rayos —se queja Apple Bloom.

—Tranquilas, amigas —dice animado Wandering Z. Wing, al que todos han comenzado a llamar "Zeta" para diferenciarlo de su poco agradable padre—. Con esto podremos encontrar nuestras marcas sin ningún problema.

—Confiemos en nuestro amigo —dice Omar, el lobezno, animado.

Tienen toda su esperanza puesta en las palabras de Zeta. Es un plan tan sencillo que casi se golpean en la cara por no haberlo pensado antes. Cada uno lleva una moneda, y caminan velozmente por las calles de Ponyville. Wandering Wing está en la plaza, afilando su garrote-lanza, y al verlos pasar saluda con alegría su hijo, alzando su arma. Ellas sienten un escalofrío, como si se pillaran al Poni Sin Cabeza o al Monstruo del Armario a plena luz del día.

A las tres potrillas les llama la atención que un sujeto tan parecido a los monstruos de sus pesadillas fuera el padre de Zeta, quien es todo lo contrario a él. Su amigo es simpático y alegre. En cambio, Scootaloo una vez vio a Wandering danzar cubierto de miel, alrededor de un círculo de sal. Incontables moscas llegaron desde los cuatro puntos cardinales, y llenaron su cuerpo, pegándose como un traje de cuerpo completo, como si su sombra tomara el lugar del cuerpo. Las moscas que no lograban cubrir un espacio de pelo o de crin formaban nubecillas a su alrededor, como retazos de polvo o cardúmenes de calamares.

Y de pronto, todas las moscas se marcharon, y no había nada. Nada, nada, nada. Sólo el solitario círculo de sal, con las huellas de cascos marcadas ahí por donde danzó.

El espanto la enfermó por semanas, y desde entonces cada vez que lo ve, siente un vacío helado en su estómago, como un ruido de cigarras. Le tiene miedo.

Pero Zeta lo ama, y la asustó bastante cuando le dijo, una vez en clases, que quería ser como él cuando creciera.

—Hemos llegado —anuncia el pegaso gris con alas—. Preparen sus monedas.

Es una Fuente de mármol, que está escupiendo su agua tranquilamente. Zeta se adelanta, y lanza la moneda al agua.

Como si se tratara de un mecanismo automatico, en vez de agua, la parte superior comenzó a expulsar un humo verdoso. Las Cutie Mark Crusaders retrocedieron un paso, asustadas, Omar sonrió animado.

Humo verdoso como algodón de azúcar, como el humo de una fogata o el vapor de una locomotora. De la parte superior, emergió la mitad superior de un poni terrestre, de colores verdes, un _fez_ y un chaleco. La figura juntó sus cascos.

—¡Bienvenidos a la Fuente de los Deseos! ¡Soy Mustafá Gökyüzünden, el Genio que cumplirá sus deseos! ¿Quién ha lanzado la moneda?

Zeta alza su casco, alegre.

—¡Deseo que encontremos nuestras Cutie Marks! —gritó con ánimo.

El genio alzó sus brazos, sus cascos brillaron... y arrojaron serpentinas.

—Lo siento, mi magia no es capaz de cumplir aquella petición. Pide otro deseo.

Todos se desaniman bastante. Zeta se siente estafado.

—¡Pensé que los genios podían hacerlo todo!

—No todo —dice Omar—. Los djinn nacieron del Fuego de Dios, pero quedaron atrapados en el mundo cuando Dios creó nuestro planeta. La tierra aprisiona sus poderes y no pueden usarlos hasta enterrar una reliquia de metal en terreno sagrado.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —pregunta impresionada Scootaloo.

—Me lo contó mi papá —dice alegre el lobezno.

—Y tiene razón —dice Mustafá, sonriendo un poco—. Esa reliquia los genios la llamamos Qalb, que significa "corazón". Mi Qalb estaba en el interior de un zigurat, que fue destruido en las Guerras Continentales. Hasta que alguien se apiade y me venda un nuevo Qalb, no quedaré liberado.

—¿Por qué tienen que vendértelo? —pregunta Apple Bloom— ¿No puedes conseguir un objeto de metal?

—Nosotros no podemos manejar nada que contenga hierro —dice Mustafá, fingiendo estar asustado; se ocultó detrás de la Fuente, generando algunas risas—. Y es de muy mala educación recibir un regalo sin dar nada a cambio.

Sweetie Belle se siente algo mal. Le da pena no haber hallado su Cutie Mark, pero más le entristece ver que Mustafá perdió algo tan importante.

_"No lo llamará 'corazón' por nada. Debió haber sufrido mucho cuando se enteró"._

Piensa la pequeña potrilla. El genio sonríe.

—Pide tu deseo, pequeño —le dice a Zeta.

—¿Puedes hacer que llueva leche con chocolate? —pregunta el pegaso con alas.

El genio sonríe con mayor alegría, y alza sus cascos al cielo.

—Ese es el truco más fácil del mundo.

* * *

><p>Lo siente crecer dentro de ella.<p>

Derpy come un muffin sin mucho ánimo. No se presentó a las oficinas del SESE, no tenía ganas de salir, de ver los hígados en conserva de Stein o los mutantes psicópatas del Tridente sedados en camillas. Tampoco se presentó a las oficinas de correos.

"Diré que estoy enferma".

Se siente deprimida. No podía ser que se embarazara de inmediato al romper su celibato de ocho años.

_"¡Maldición, Dante! ¡Por qué debías marcharte! ¡Por qué debías ser un Mago Oscuro!"_

Golpea con su casco la mesa. _"Odio que todo en mi vida sean mentiras. ¿En qué momento pasé a vivir entre dos realidades falsas? ¿En qué momento debí fingir ser una estúpida para vivir mi vida diaria?"_

La verdad, es que su esposo no ha muerto, ni ha desaparecido. Es una mentira más de las que soporta cada día.

_"¡Hasta he tenido que fingir contigo, Dante! ¡Te enamoraste de mí pensando que yo era la estúpida Derpy, la tonta que no vuela bien, que tiene problemas mentales! Debía seguir fingiendo contigo. No podías ser otro agente del SESE, ¡tenías que ser un maldito sectario!"_

La verdad es que se siguen viendo, a escondidas, por pocos minutos cada muchos meses. Dante tiene una meta, ser el Gran Mago, y Derpy no pudo convencerlo de abandonarla.

_"¿Sabes qué? ¡Te mereces que te pusiera los cuernos! ¡Me dejaste criándolas yo sola! ¡No vale que hayas espantado los demonios y los sectarios, no me interesa tu oro! ¡Yo quería tener una familia contigo!"_

Derpy grita y lanza el muffin con tanta fuerza que se destruye al chocar contra la pared. Voltea la mesa, generando un gran estrépito, aplasta los muffins hasta machacarlos. Y luego llora, llora en posición fetal, mientras la luz se cuela por la ventana y las migas de bizcocho caen como polvo sobre el suelo, sobre ella.

_"Mi vida sería una mierda, pero las tengo a ustedes. Mi Amethyst Star, mi Dinky. ¿Cómo les diré que tendrán un hermanito?"_

* * *

><p>Aldebarán se ve más oscuro esa noche que en cualquiera de las noches anteriores.<p>

Su piel oscura está surcada por pinturas rituales grises, fabricadas con las cenizas de un árbol vivo y un cuerpo muerto. En su cabeza lleva un sencillo tocado de plumas, plumas de colores opacos, negras, grises, color polvo. Su cuerpo está parcialmente cubierto por un poncho de color celeste, al parecer hecho de piel... y Reaver no quiere saber de qué criatura pertenece esa piel.

—¿Qué celebras hoy? —pregunta el pegaso al terrestre.

—Celebraremos la libertad —contesta con una seriedad poco común en él.

—¿Por qué estás vestido así, tan sombrío? Te he visto con colores más alegres, con plumas de cientos de colores. Pareciera que vas a un funeral o algo.

—Es que esta será una libertad comprada con sangre.

_"¿Qué quieres decir?"_

Piensa asustándose el pegaso. Al contrario que en otros rituales, Aldebarán no lo obligó a usar pinturas ni tocados.

_"¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Saldré vivo de esta?"_

Han estado caminando a través de la selva, pero ha sido un trayecto extraño. Los árboles tomaban formas irreales, como si sus raíces fueran anacondas surcando el suelo. Troncos gigantes yacían en el suelo como columnas siderales, nutriendo con su energía a inmensas colonias de hongos, musgos y helechos. Lo que más le ha perturbado de todo el trayecto, es la ausencia de vida animal: ni un ave, ni telarañas, ni más ruido en la maleza que el hecho por el viento al acariciar las hojas. Todo es árbol, tronco y hoja, amor de madera y barro, de savia y frutos rotos hundiéndose en el suelo.

_"Parece el esqueleto de un bosque"._

—Hoy, amigo mío, vamos a reclamar libertad para el esclavo y para el suelo —dice Aldebarán, cuando ya se puede vislumbrar algo similar al final del manto vegetal.

—¿Vamos a liberar esclavos? ¿Por qué hemos venido sin armas?

—Porque no necesitamos más armas —Aldebarán lo mira con ojos verdosos de hidra y Reaver asiente con seriedad. Ya está acostumbrado a verlo vistiendo la piel de diferentes criaturas.

—Yo aún no puedo vestir más piel que la mía —dice el pegaso— ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte a vencerlos?

—Reaver, observa. Tú sabes mejor que yo cómo vencer a estos tipos.

Motivado por la curiosidad, Reaver se adelanta. Pide permiso al espino y logra fundirse con él sin que sus espinas lo lastimen. Pide permiso al viento, y este accede a cambiar de dirección. Logra ver, una destartalada serie de construcciones cerca de una mediana formación rocosa. Y siente que su corazón se detiene.

"No puede ser. Tantos años, y no ha cambiado nada... ¡No ha cambiado nada!"

Es la mina donde ha vivido esclavizado tanto tiempo. Es la mina donde sus amigos han dejado su sangre y su razón, donde sus labios heridos dejan toda su huella mugrienta en la madera de la pala. Donde al morir son enterrados en fosas comunes, señaladas con una tabla que las termitas no tardan en roer, dejando sus huesos en el eterno anonimato.

Aldebarán lo ha traído para liberarlos.

_"Aldebarán puede usar la piel de la hidra, la piel de una mantícora, o la piel de una Osa Mayor si quiere. Yo sólo necesito mi piel, mi piel oscura, mi piel marcada con latigazos, cosida tantas veces como se tiñó de sangre"._


	36. 35: Los ponis del nitrato

Este capítulo tiene una gran influencia nerudiana. Se utilizan dos estrofas de La Internacional.

* * *

><p><strong>LA BELLA Y EL SAQUEADOR<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>35<strong>

**Los ponis del nitrato**

_Yo escuché una voz que venía__  
><em>_desde el fondo estrecho del pique,__  
><em>_como de un útero infernal,__  
><em>_y después asomar arriba__  
><em>_una criatura sin rostro,__  
><em>_una máscara polvorienta__  
><em>_de sudor, de sangre y de polvo._

_Y ése me dijo: "Adonde vayas,__  
><em>_habla tú de estos tormentos,__  
><em>_habla tú, hermano, de tu hermano__  
><em>_que vive abajo, en el infierno"._

**—Pablo Neruda, _Los hombres del nitrato_.**

Ellos conocen perfectamente ese tipo de pisadas.

Darkeye, Viewshade y un grupo de selenitas con sus perros pastores lunares están inspeccionando el cauce de un arrollo. Las huellas son pequeñas, casi imperceptibles, como la respiración de una serpiente. Cualquiera las pasaría por alto, cualquiera incluso un grifo. Los selenitas, sin embargo, han aprendido a oír a las serpientes cuando respiran.

—Están reuniendo tropas —dice Viewshade. Los perros pastores lunares olfatean y se mueven inquietos, no son animales de muchos ladridos, pero son sanguinarios. Una raza ideal para los hijos de la luna: tercos, feroces, leales e incansables. Con una jauría, una familia no necesitaba mantas.

—Aquí han pasado por los menos doce —dice Darkeye. No necesita usar magia: las huellas, los aromas, las ramitas rotas y las piedras removidas son suficientes para descifrar todo.

—Pero deben de haber muchos más. Hemos hallado huellas así junto a cada arroyo —dice ella, sonriendo un poco.

—Por lo menos unos doscientos —Darkeye igual sonríe—. Tendremos mucha diversión.

* * *

><p>El Fuego Verde parece emerger desde las entrañas de la Tierra.<p>

Se alza hasta casi atravesar el techo, iluminando todo el lugar con su luz extraña. Sin embargo, no genera calor ningún tipo de calor.

_Nightmare Tricks_ contempla los rostros de Deadhoof y de Azrael, que se iluminan de una manera extraña, enfermiza, con la luz verde. _"Es muy extraño"._

—Contamos con suficientes tropas para invadir el territorio —dice su esposo. La momia asiente.

—Será fácil. Los puntos clave son Ponyville, Trottingham y el Bosque Whitetail. Una vez asegurados esos enclaves, podremos lanzar una segunda ofensiva.

—Pretendes desarticular un ejército muy superior en número cortando sus puntos de suministro principales —dice Azrael sonriendo—. Es ingenioso.

—Así se peleaba en la antigua Equestria, jovenzuelo —dice Deadhoof antes de gruñir un sonido equivalente a una risa. Azrael igual ríe.

_"Todo está hecho"._

Piensa satisfecha _Nightmare Tricks_. Las fuerzas del Tridente ya suman alrededor de dos mil sectarios, apoyados por abundantes criaturas. Se realizan diariamente distintos sacrificios para invocar más monstruos. Cada diente del Tridente, aserrado, punzante, aporta sus poderosas fuerzas:

De la Cofradía Oscura, cien híbridos ente carne y máquina por cortesía de la Evolución; cincuenta Magos Tenebrosos y cuarenta magos-pudrición desde la Torre de los Prohibidos; y el Cuerpo de Zelotes con casi trescientos guerreros de gran fuerza y equipo.

Del Covenant, cada Secta aporta sus feligreses. Los Oscuros, la primera Secta en poder y la segunda en número, con mil Manantes Oscuros, y diversos agentes menores que en total formarán unas cinco mil almas. La Orden del Crepúsculo de Plata, tan poderosa como los Oscuros aunque más numerosa, dos mil hermanos; funcionarios de alto rango en diversas ramas del reino, con un contingente bajo su mando que fácilmente pueden sumar diez mil tropas. Los Hermanos del Signo Amarillo, ciento cincuenta hermanos. La Hermandad de la Bestia, doscientos hermanos. La Lengua Sangrienta, cincuenta hermanos. Los Keirecheires, cuatrocientos hermanos. Los Sobekianos, sesenta hermanos.

De la Legión, el colectivo de crueles guerrillas y fuerzas separatistas, se han preparado cuarenta mil soldados, del Martillo del Cielo, los Soldados de la Oscuridad, la Compañía del Viento, las Espadas Negras, los Garras del Fénix, las Tropas del Tridente, la Legión de la Perdición y la Guardia Sepulcral.

Una fuerza considerable, cultivada en el secreto de años, de rencores sin resolver y grandes odios. Pero estaba distribuida desigualmente por todo el reino. Los grandes líderes del Tridente han marcado tres puntos de reunión: el Bosque Everfree, Manehattan y el Mirkwood.

_"Se están reuniendo. Cada hora que pasa, cada día y semana. Pronto el Tridente reclamará este reino, y desde ahí podrá extender su poder sobre cada nación del Mundo Conocido. Y sobre el desconocido también"._

Nightmare Tricks sonríe y abraza a su esposo. Azrael la acaricia.

—¿Estás preparada? —pregunta él.

—Claro que sí —contesta ella—. Ve a cumplir tu misión.

* * *

><p>Sólo se enteraba de que amanecía un nuevo día porque el desayuno traía café en vez de agua.<p>

El Doctor permanece encerrado en una celda de escalofriante color blanco. Tiene un pequeño armario repleto de esterilizadas batas aguamarinas, como las que usan los enfermos en un hospital. Su colchón es suave, y las sábanas son del mismo color que su ropa.

_"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? He perdido la cuenta de los días"._

No siempre estuvo en esa celda. Antes estuvo en otra sumamente incómoda, una mazmorra como las del Tridente. Unos agentes le interrogaron y luego lo golpearon. En cierto momento, le dieron un sedante, que lo aturdió un tiempo prolongado. Le parecía haber recuperado ciertos niveles de conciencia en algunas ocasiones: le parece recordar levemente a un grifo de lentes refulgentes, sosteniendo un bisturí y una glándula, con sus manos y cuerpo salpicados de sangre. Le parece recordar nebulosamente a una preciosa pegaso gris, de crin rubia, mirarlo a los ojos con una mirada que parecía una extraña mezcla de seriedad y piedad.

_"¿Habrán pasado meses?"_

Un día, como de la nada, apareció en esa celda que ocupa ahora.

_"¿Saldré algún día?"_

Le parece que hay más cómo él, pero no está seguro. Lo más probable es que tengan a los otros en diferentes lugares. ¿Quién coleccionaría monstruos?

Pero... pero a veces le parece que hay otros. A veces oye cánticos, música de instrumentos que no reconoce y que le ponen los pelos de punta. A veces oye llantos de dolor y amargura. A veces, incluso gritos de dolor...

_"Y son gritos de dolor que emergen desde pisos inferiores"._

A él, sin embargo, lo tratan bien. Tres veces al día le llevan comida; a saber, son buenas raciones, abundantes y deliciosas. De vez en cuando, científicos entran a realizarle entrevistas y pruebas de salud. Pruebas no dolorosas, como electroencefalogramas o tests de esfuerzo.

Casi se está acostumbrando..., y lo haría, pero la idea de acostumbrarse a ser un prisionero lo espanta. Sabe que cuando se adapte estará perdido, que se adormecerá y el tiempo que pasó en libertad le parecerá un sueño. No, no quiere pasar el resto de su vida encerrado en ese lugar olvidado y perdido.

_"Lo más insoportable de todo es que nada es insoportable"._

* * *

><p>Nacía el árbol de la tormenta.<p>

Como el rugido de un dragón fue un trueno que pulverizó una torre de vigilancia y a los guardias que estaban vigilando en ella. Los demás guardias corruptos asomaron sus rostros, somnolientos, distraídos, a través de barracones y cuartos.

Vieron a la Hidra.

Se alzó con sus Cinco Cabezas rasgando las nubes, haciendo temblar el suelo con cada uno de sus pasos. Algunos fueron aplastados o masticados antes de que pudieran darse cuenta totalmente de lo que ocurría.

Caminaba como un glaciar en movimiento, como un colectivo de personas, como si fuera una Hidra hecha de todos los esclavos. Los cuales se asomaron, temerosos, de las entradas de sus cuevas y celdas, sobreponiéndose a su cansancio, su suciedad y sus heridas.

Vieron a la Hidra.

Ahí viene la Hidra, la Hidra de los desgraciados, la Hidra de los doblegados, la Hidra del pueblo. De su sombra surge cada héroe, como la cabeza desde un cuello; sus garras rasgan el suelo, garras de muchedumbre tumultuosa, que aplastan, matan y borran toda la huella de un tirano.

Es la Hidra, la Hidra formada por muertos anónimos, muertos azotados y heridos, muertos de rostros olvidados: empalados sobre una lanza, sepultados en la mina, desmenuzados en la hoguera, decapitados por un hacha, devorados por el hambre, ahorcados en el muro.

A ellos viene la Hidra, la Hidra donde cada escama está viva, donde cada escama es un rostro. Reunió la sangre de sus cuerpos, sus huesos se templaron con herramientas, se alimentó de su sufrimiento y lo repartió en su esqueleto. Tantos rostros anónimos, tantos huesos bajo tierra, como las guindas de una huerta.

Esa es la Hidra de los libres. La ahorcaron como a varios e incineraron sus cabezas, pero otras dos surgen de su cuello indomable.

Y vuelven otra vez a cortar sus cabezas, decapitadas por la cólera, y la ceniza del olvido cubre su antigua majestad. Así pasó en otros tiempo, así nació de la agonía. Hasta que un hueso secreto, unos músculos innumerables, el pueblo, hizo crecer nuevos tendones, tejió nuevos tejidos, los repartió sobre la carne. Y sus rostros son escamas de la inmensa Hidra nocturna, diseminados en todas partes, caminando con sus piernas. Esa es la Hidra, la Hidra de ellos mismos, la Hidra de todos los mineros, de todos los desgraciados, los empalados, los quemados, los decapitados, los hambrientos...

Pasa el héroe sobre ellos, un pegaso de tierra y ceniza, de herramientas como Cutie Mark, de ojos color carbón. Se detuvo frente a ellos, mirando cada rostro, buscando...

—¡Diamondheart! ¡Winter Soul! —grita frenético, y les parece, poco a poco, más conocido. Más como ellos— ¡Lobero! ¡Wisemurk! ¡Broken Heaven!

—¡Reaver! ¡Reaver! ¡Reaver! —grita alguien. Un unicornio loco. Wisemurk.

Y algunos lo reconocen.

—¡Reaver! —grita Winter Soul, el joven minero, volando a su encuentro. Se abrazan y lloran, como hermanos después de mucho tiempo. Después de años cósmicos, eras estelares. Trozo y trozo de carbón apilándose en un saco, litros de lágrimas fluyendo hasta el corazón de la tierra.

Reaver Subterra, el que había muerto, está vivo. Está vivo y volando. No pudieron arrancar sus alas, ni sepultar su cuerpo.

—¡Muerte a los hijos de puta! —grita alguien. Broken Heaven, otro como ellos, volando a vuelo bajo armado con una picota.

Winter Soul y Reaver se miran. Se miran otra vez. Tantas cosas qué decirse, tantas cosas...

—¡Sí, muerte! —grita el joven pegaso similar a un halcón, volando a buscar su propia herramienta— ¡Venguémonos!

—P-pero, la Hidra... —susurra otro minero, temeroso.

—¡La Hidra somos nosotros! —grita Reaver, y otro relámpago cae pulverizando la otra torre que queda, cerca del almacén. El fuego nace, iluminando a Reaver como si fuera un asteroide.

—¡Somos la Hidra! —grita Lobero, sombra dentro de sombras, alzando una pala. Y es más héroe que cualquiera— ¡Mineros, matemos a esos hijos de perra!

Se miran unos a otros, mugrientos, hambrientos, numerosos.

Se dan cuenta que ellos son la Hidra, naciendo a toda prisa nuevas cabezas.

—¡Maten a esos hijos de perra! —grita otro. Grito generalizado. Grito. Grito. Grito.

Se asomaron a ellos mismos, tomaron sus hermanadas herramientas. Bajaron la montaña y rodearon a los guardias, tan escasos y patéticos como siempre lo habían sido. Hundieron el hierro en las espaldas, más fácil que picar piedra, y a las manchas de carbón se sumaron las de sangre.

Tomaron la tierra en sus cascos.

Los arrojaron a las llamas, los golpearon y despellejaron. Los castraron. Aún recordaban sus espaldas laceradas, sus huesos rotos, sus anos penetrados, los compañeros muertos, asesinados, humillados, y los potros de infancia muerta, ya adultos, tomaron su venganza contra sus captores.

Esa es la Hidra, la Hidra del pueblo. Asómate a su sombra, toca sus escamas renovadas, sube hasta su cabeza, donde sus ojos color hierba propagan su luz cada día. Levanta la tierra bajo tus pies, participa de este esplendor: toma tu herramienta y tu sufrimiento, tu corazón y tu valentía, y monta guardia sobre su lomo en la frontera de sus púas.

Defiende el fin de los tiranos, comparte las noches hostiles, vigila el ciclo de la aurora, respira la altura estrellada, sé parte de la Hidra, la Hidra que se alza varios metros sobre el pantano.

* * *

><p>Lightbacker lloró.<p>

Al principio les amenazó de todas las maneras que pudo, prometiendo venganzas y nuevas masacres. Juró que si moría, la Princesa enviaría un ejército contra ellos y los matarían a todos. Juró y volvió a gritar, varias veces.

Nadie se detuvo.

Le arrancaron la armadura a golpes y lo arrastraron por el suelo. Reaver no podía creer que durante tantos años le temiera a ese tipo.

_"Es sólo un cobarde. Seguramente ni siquiera vale la pena matarlo con armas"._

Lo golpearon varias veces, con sus cascos, hasta que su rostro quedó irreconocible. Luego, quedó a merced de cada uno para hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Cualquier cosa menos arrebatarle la vida.

Ahora están decidiendo de qué manera asesinarlo.

—Propongo que lo lancemos a la mina y la sellemos con él dentro —dice Diamondheart.

—Propongo que le arranquemos la piel refregándola con piedras —dice Broken Heaven.

—Propongo quemarlo vivo —dice Winter Soul.

—¡Metámosle un fierro ardiente en el culo! —grita Lobero.

Todas son buenas opciones. Pero ninguna convence del todo.

—Tengo una idea —susurra Reaver. Les cuenta de qué va, y todos están de acuerdo.

Calentaron una cuchara al rojo vivo, y la hundieron sobre los ojos de Lightbacker. Chirriaron cuando el calor los reventó, pero no tanto como gritó él producto del dolor. Al moverse se quemó parte del rostro.

Diamondheart en persona le rompió las patas traseras usando su fuerza. Tuvo cuidado de que el hueso no se asomara de la herida, pues no quería que se desangrara.

Sin ningún cuidado, lo cargó hasta la galería más profunda que habían excavado y lo dejó tirado. Sus gritos de dolor resonaban a través de los túneles.

Los mineros sellaron con rocas todas las entradas, cualquier punto donde alguien pudiera entrar o salir, y se aseguraron de que esas rocas no pudieran ser fácilmente removidas.

Reaver supervisó todo el proceso.

Luego, tomaron sus escasas pertenencias, sus herramientas, las armas y todo lo que encontraron en las dependencias de los guardias reales.

Se marcharon en una larga caravana. Los niños iban en carretas tiradas por los yales que tiraban de los carros en la mina. Los adultos iban a pie. Reaver pensó en llevarlos a través del Bosque, pero era peligroso, así que decidió hacer un largo rodeo, bordeando todo el contorno del Everfree.

Una larga columna de harapos y pieles remedadas, de sombreros de paja y cascos sin herraduras. Atrás dejaban los cuerpos muertos de los guardias, desnudos y penetrados con palos, y abandonado en un túnel, al mayor tirano que conocieron, ahora ciego y sin poder moverse.

* * *

><p>Estaba feliz de volver a ver a sus amigos.<p>

_"El destino sabe lo que hace"._

Se emocionó al encontrarse con Lobero. El joven ya era todo un adulto, fuerte y lozano como un ciervo. Se abrazaron, se abrazaron y lloraron como padre e hijo, como abuelo y nieto, como nieve y piedra o un pegaso y un poni terrestre.

Descansaron, rieron, conversaron de lo que había pasado en los largos años que no se habían visto. Reaver comenzó a narrar su historia y se dio cuenta de que alcanzaría para llenar una obra de cuarenta y dos capítulos, prólogo, epílogo y quinientas páginas.

_"Confieso que he vivido"._

La vida de sus amigos casi llenaría una historia del doble de largo. Han pasado tantos días, tantos meses y años... Reaver casi se siente un extraño.

—Joder, Reaver, nos dijeron que habías muerto —le dice Winter Soul— ¡Pero yo nunca les creí! ¡Nunca les creí, Reaver!

—¡Yo menos! —dice animado Lobero— ¡Esos cabrones siempre mentían! ¡Y eran unos culogordos de mierda, jamás te habrían alcanzado!

_"Lobero, pensar que eras un bebé cuando te encontramos. ¿Cuántos años he vivido?"_

—Siempre quise venir a liberarlos, pero... _—"Pero"—._ No tenía recursos...

—No hay drama —dice Diamondheart, feliz. Reaver nunca lo había visto sonreír, y resulta muy extraño.

_"Pero es genial que sonrías. Yo también sonreí cuando escapé"._

Wisemurk sólo mira hacia el techo. _"Tú sigues igual. Seguro... seguro Twilight sabe cómo arreglarte la cabeza"._

—El truco de la hidra fue genial —dice Broken Heaven— ¿Era una hidra domada o qué?

_"Era un Brujo poni vistiendo la piel de una Hidra"._

—Era una Hidra rentada. Se marchó apenas su amo sopló el silbato.

—Pues fue una tremenda renta —dice riendo Winter— ¡Esos guardias de mierda no aguantaron nada!

—Sí, podríamos habernos liberado mucho antes —dice Broken Heaven.

_"Mucho antes"._

Por alguna razón, Reaver se siente triste.

_"Debí haber venido mucho antes. Todos han vivido, menos yo"._

* * *

><p>Fluttershy estaba sorprendida de no encontrar a Reaver.<p>

Cuando ella se fue a dormir, él ya estaba roncando en su cuarto. Pero al despertar, la cama de él estaba vacía y desordenada.

_"Seguramente salió a buscar algo al Bosque"._

Pensó para sí misma. Quizás frutos, para hacer el desayuno, o algo así.

_"Quizás piense darme una sorpresa"._

Squeeze y Dream Moon descanzan en la sala de estar, la gárgola teniendo la precaución de que ningún rayo de sol toque su piel húmeda. Una vez, cuando Fluttershy era niña, vio cuando un rayo de luz tocó un trozo de una bifurcación de su cola. El segmento iluminado se convirtió en piedra, y estuvo enferma por semanas. La pegaso siente mucha melancolía por Dream Moon, y le sorprende que siempre esté tan feliz.

_"Es como si no pudieras sentir otra emoción"._

—¿Han visto a Reaver? —les pregunta.

—No se encuentra en este lugar —le dice Squeeze—. Lo más probable es que haya madrugado y se encuentre realizando cierto asunto.

—¡Aaaaahhhh! Eso es muy interesante. Ahhhh, yo en la noche volé por el Bosque y vi una gigantesca Hidra surgir de la nada.

—Dream Moon ¿Qué tiene que ver la Hidra con Reaver?

—Aaaaahhhh, es interesante que lo preguntes —dice la gárgola aleteando hacia el techo, y se aferra a él como una araña ¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Reaver podría ser un Hermano Hidra!

—Reaver nunca se volvería un Brujo, es demasiado cobarde y afeminado para eso —dice Squeeze, quitándose sus lentes de lectura—. Y aún no estoy del todo convencido respecto a sus habilidades cognitivas.

—Dream Moon, Squeeze, Reaver no es ningún Brujo ni tampoco un idiota —lo defiende Fluttershy, con su voz suave. No está molesta, sabe que para ellos el mundo de los ponis les resulta ajeno.

—Quizás no lo sea —dice Squeeze—. Pero está claro que no es el más listo de los ponis, ni tampoco el más valiente y viril de ellos.

Fluttershy lo mira con desaprobación un momento, pero luego sonríe.

_"Tal vez, Squeeze. Pero yo lo amo así. Se ve tan lindo cuando se asusta"._

* * *

><p>Los oyeron cuando bajaban del Bosque.<p>

Venían cantando por el camino. Harapientos, sucios, cantando. Venían los potros en un carro. Venían los adultos a pie, y el sonido de sus voces rasgaba la mañana como un despertador de muchas voces.

Lo oyó la Alcaldesa en su alcaldía. Lo oyeron los selenitas en sus nidos. Lo oyó Wandering Wing mientras Danzaba y Fluttershy mientras esperaba.

Lo oyó Twilight en su biblioteca, y Rainbow Dash fue despertada abruptamente. Pinkie lo oyó. Rarity lo oyó. Applejack se asomó desde su cuarto y los vio marchar. Un grupo largo, y no tan largo, de harapos y sombreros de paja, de madera vieja, piel curtida y metal viejo.

Pasaban, entonando un único canto, que les enseñó Diamonheart, un canto que él cantaba antes de ser esclavizado, cuando militaba en el Sur de Fille, antes de ser capturado y obligado a lanzar a sus compañeros a los ríos. Canta él, como cantó antes, y cantan ellos como los ríos cuando rompen contra las rocas, y como las propias rocas cayendo por los cantos de las montañas, y la nieve, que cuando se derrite canta, y como el Gran Océano que recibía los cuerpos y los envolvía en sus mortajas de algas.

_¡Arriba, parias de la Tierra!__  
><em>_¡En pie, famélica legión!__  
><em>_Atruena la razón en marcha:__  
><em>_es el fin de la opresión._

_Del pasado hay que hacer añicos.__  
><em>_¡Legión esclava en pie a vencer!__  
><em>_El mundo va a cambiar de base.__  
><em>_Los nada de hoy todo han de ser._

Pasaron frente al pueblo, sin embargo, muy lejos. No se dirigían hacia allá. Marchaban a otro terreno, y desde los límites de la ciudad, ese grupo de personas parecían formar una mancha coronando los pies de la montaña.

Los selenitas volaron para ver, más por sorpresa que por ansias de pelear. Los vieron sentarse. Masas de ponis desgastados, en círculos, sentados sobre sus morrales, hablando y riendo, comiendo la hierba, y mirando el cielo.

—No te rindas, que la vida es esto —oyeron que decía Diamondheart.

Y siguieron cantando, otras canciones que acaban de recordar, sobre ciudades llamadas Valparaíso, Maracaibo o Puebla. Cantaron sobre calles y sobre amores, sobre héroes que recién recordaban.

Sus propias tierras, anchas tierras, soledades que se poblaron de rumores, brazos, bocas. Sentían el viento en sus caras y sentían que se llevaban los años, las torturas, que se llevaba el odio y la desesperación de tantas noches. Su rebelión fue como una callada frase que ardía congregando corazones y martillos, hasta que las minas trepidaron cubiertas de metales y galopes.

Ellos mismos fueron copas, que recibieron lo que el mundo rechazaba, lo multiplicaron en sus límites minerales, lo machacaron en rocas indomables. Y salieron con las cabezas en alto, y el otoño les pareció la primavera.

Sus naciones nacieron de los leñadores, de hijos sin bautizar, de carpinteros, de los que dispararon como una ballesta una gota certera de sangre, y pensaron en hacerlos nacer nuevamente. Hacerlos nacer de ellos mismos, como entonces.

Pensaron en levantar una ciudad.

Una ciudad salida del carbón y del rocío.

Llegarían para sacudir las puertas con sus cascos agrietados, con sus pedazos de alma sobreviviente, con racimos de miradas que no extinguió la muerte. Con herramientas hurañas armadas bajo los harapos.


End file.
